


*Different Ways - Rainbow Ways*

by Nimue1979



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Coming Out, Homosexuality, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 87
Words: 152,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimue1979/pseuds/Nimue1979
Summary: Inhalt:Justus, Peter und Bob sind Jugendliche und auch wenn sie durchaus ungewöhnlich sind, untereinander anderen Themen den Vorzug geben, sie entdecken jeder für sich ihre Sexualität und jeder hat damit so seine eigenen Probleme, der eine nimmt wahr, daß da eine Neigung Richtung Homo oder  Bisexualität ist, der nächste entdeckt seine Transsexualität und der nächste hat schon Schwierigkeiten mit der Heteronorm. Da sie nicht sofort bereit sind miteinander zu reden, versuchen sie es voreinander zu verheimlichen und das kann nur funktionieren, weil die anderen selbst etwas zu verheimlichen haben. Jeder wählt einen anderen Weg um damit umzugehen. Die Geschichte erstreckt sich über 4 Monate und fängt am Ende der Herbstferien an. Fälle tauchen immer mal wieder auf, werden aber nur soweit erwähnt wie es für die Geschichte von Bedeutung ist.Triggerwarnung:Ich denke nichts, keine ausufernde Gewalt, weder körperlicher, psychischer oder sexueller Natur.Dinge die nicht gefallen könnten: Sexuelle Erlebnisse und Gedanken werden ausgeschrieben und kommen immer wieder vor, sowohl homosexueller als auch heterosexueller Natur, als auch Selbstbefriedigung, keine drastischen Praktiken, allenfalls wenn jemand sehr empfindlich ist, gibt es eine sexuelle Begegnung die rechtlich nicht ganz sauber ist ((vor allem mit Hinblick auf das kalifornische Recht), aber nicht vom Betroffenen als verstörend erlebt und bewertet wird,) Auseinandersetzung mit Krankheiten,  ansonsten fällt mir nichts ein. Aber ich biete immer an, auch hier wer ein Problem mit etwas hat und ausschließen will, das er der Thematik begegnet, darf mich gerne per PN  anschreiben. Ich antworte dann schnellstmöglich.Vorwort:Wer meine Geschichten kennt weiß ich lege viel Wert auf Realität. Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, ein wenig gescheitert bin ich an der Unlogik des drei Fragezeichen Universums. Ich habe sie vom Alter her auf 16 festgelegt,  allerdings müssen sie schon seit ungefähr 10 Jahren in dem Alter sein um die Fälle die sie erlebt haben gelöst zu haben, aber über diese Unlogik sehen wir ja alle schon lange gerne hinweg. Ein weiteres Ding war die Transsexualität. Es ist eine Geschichte, keine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung, dennoch Realität ist mir wichtig. Das ist allerdings ein Riesenthema und sehr komplex, weil jeder Mensch individuell ist und das anders erlebt, weil es ganz große Unterschiede gibt und mein Hauptproblem sind die Definitionen, so ein Chaos, weil sich einiges widerspricht was man findet, weil es sprachlichen, zeitlichen und gesellschaftlichen Unterschieden unterliegt und es oft viel zu oberflächlich erklärt wird, für meinen Zweck und da ich Menschen eh nicht gerne in Schubladen packen, weil Menschen viel zu sehr neigen Vorurteile und Wertungen dazuzupacken, die niemals richtig sein können, fällt es mir vielleicht auch etwas schwer. Also ich hoffe daß mein Fingerspitzengefühl ausreichend ist und sich kein Betroffener an etwas stößt. Denn eigentlich möchte ich es dahin rücken, wo es meiner Meinung nach hingehört: In die Normalität.Die Geschichte ist noch nicht fertig geschrieben, aber ich habe schon sehr viele Kapitel vorgelegt und weiß auch sehr genau, was vorkommt und wie es endet.Generell freue ich mich über Feedback immer.Der Aufbau der Geschichte ist ein wenig wie bei The Pain of Loneliness, jeder der drei bekommt seine eigenen Kapitel, für seine Sicht der Dinge. Es ist aber nicht so regelmäßig, aufgeteilt, so kann es sein daß einer mal 5 Kapitel hintereinander nicht vorkommt und dann plötzlich zweimal hintereinander. Die Geschichte wird chronologisch erzählt, das Name und das Datum immer vorrangstellt, so lässt sich der Zeitabstand zwischen einzelnen Situation nachvollziehen und sehen welche Ereignisse am selben Tag passieren.
Kudos: 2





	1. Überraschender Fund

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Inhalt:**  
>  Justus, Peter und Bob sind Jugendliche und auch wenn sie durchaus ungewöhnlich sind, untereinander anderen Themen den Vorzug geben, sie entdecken jeder für sich ihre Sexualität und jeder hat damit so seine eigenen Probleme, der eine nimmt wahr, daß da eine Neigung Richtung Homo oder Bisexualität ist, der nächste entdeckt seine Transsexualität und der nächste hat schon Schwierigkeiten mit der Heteronorm. Da sie nicht sofort bereit sind miteinander zu reden, versuchen sie es voreinander zu verheimlichen und das kann nur funktionieren, weil die anderen selbst etwas zu verheimlichen haben. Jeder wählt einen anderen Weg um damit umzugehen. Die Geschichte erstreckt sich über 4 Monate und fängt am Ende der Herbstferien an. Fälle tauchen immer mal wieder auf, werden aber nur soweit erwähnt wie es für die Geschichte von Bedeutung ist.
> 
>  **Triggerwarnung:**  
>  Ich denke nichts, keine ausufernde Gewalt, weder körperlicher, psychischer oder sexueller Natur.  
> Dinge die nicht gefallen könnten: Sexuelle Erlebnisse und Gedanken werden ausgeschrieben und kommen immer wieder vor, sowohl homosexueller als auch heterosexueller Natur, als auch Selbstbefriedigung, keine drastischen Praktiken, allenfalls wenn jemand sehr empfindlich ist, gibt es eine sexuelle Begegnung die rechtlich nicht ganz sauber ist ((vor allem mit Hinblick auf das kalifornische Recht), aber nicht vom Betroffenen als verstörend erlebt und bewertet wird,) Auseinandersetzung mit Krankheiten, ansonsten fällt mir nichts ein. Aber ich biete immer an, auch hier wer ein Problem mit etwas hat und ausschließen will, das er der Thematik begegnet, darf mich gerne per PN anschreiben. Ich antworte dann schnellstmöglich.
> 
>  **Vorwort:**  
>  Wer meine Geschichten kennt weiß ich lege viel Wert auf Realität. Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, ein wenig gescheitert bin ich an der Unlogik des drei Fragezeichen Universums. Ich habe sie vom Alter her auf 16 festgelegt, allerdings müssen sie schon seit ungefähr 10 Jahren in dem Alter sein um die Fälle die sie erlebt haben gelöst zu haben, aber über diese Unlogik sehen wir ja alle schon lange gerne hinweg. Ein weiteres Ding war die Transsexualität. Es ist eine Geschichte, keine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung, dennoch Realität ist mir wichtig. Das ist allerdings ein Riesenthema und sehr komplex, weil jeder Mensch individuell ist und das anders erlebt, weil es ganz große Unterschiede gibt und mein Hauptproblem sind die Definitionen, so ein Chaos, weil sich einiges widerspricht was man findet, weil es sprachlichen, zeitlichen und gesellschaftlichen Unterschieden unterliegt und es oft viel zu oberflächlich erklärt wird, für meinen Zweck und da ich Menschen eh nicht gerne in Schubladen packen, weil Menschen viel zu sehr neigen Vorurteile und Wertungen dazuzupacken, die niemals richtig sein können, fällt es mir vielleicht auch etwas schwer. Also ich hoffe daß mein Fingerspitzengefühl ausreichend ist und sich kein Betroffener an etwas stößt. Denn eigentlich möchte ich es dahin rücken, wo es meiner Meinung nach hingehört: In die Normalität.  
> Die Geschichte ist noch nicht fertig geschrieben, aber ich habe schon sehr viele Kapitel vorgelegt und weiß auch sehr genau, was vorkommt und wie es endet.
> 
> Generell freue ich mich über Feedback immer.
> 
> Der Aufbau der Geschichte ist ein wenig wie bei The Pain of Loneliness, jeder der drei bekommt seine eigenen Kapitel, für seine Sicht der Dinge. Es ist aber nicht so regelmäßig, aufgeteilt, so kann es sein daß einer mal 5 Kapitel hintereinander nicht vorkommt und dann plötzlich zweimal hintereinander. Die Geschichte wird chronologisch erzählt, das Name und das Datum immer vorrangstellt, so lässt sich der Zeitabstand zwischen einzelnen Situation nachvollziehen und sehen welche Ereignisse am selben Tag passieren.

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 22. Oktober~~~~~~

Endlich war Bob mal wieder alleine. Er war erst heute Nachmittag von einem gemeinsamen, einwöchigen Campingausflug, mit seinen Freunden zurückgekommen. Sie hatten ihre Herbstferien beim Zelten verbracht. 

Zunächst hatte er seinen Eltern lange und ausführlich erzählt, was sie in der kurzen Zeit alles erlebt und aufgeklärt hatten und unterhielten sich auch im Anschluss noch bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen.

Seine Eltern waren beeindruckt, wie so oft und auch wenn sie sich jedesmal Sorgen machten, hatten sie doch längst eingesehen, daß er sein Leben im Griff hatte und behandelten ihn inzwischen schon fast wie einen Erwachsenen und so waren sie auch heute Abend beruhigt direkt nach dem Abendessen zusammen ins Kino ausgegangen.

Er liebte seine Eltern, klar waren sie nicht perfekt, kein Mensch war das, Eltern erst Recht nicht. Doch im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Gleichaltrigen, hatte er nur sehr selten größere Auseinandersetzungen mit ihnen und war von daher zufrieden. 

Außerdem hatte er tolle Freunde, mit denen er bereits seit einigen Jahren als Detektive zusammen sehr erfolgreich richtige Fälle löste. Er erlebte mit ihnen spannende Abenteuer, die sein Leben bereicherten. Auch schulisch lief alles perfekt auf seinen Traumberuf zu.

Es war eigentlich soweit möglich alles perfekt und dennoch gab es sie, diese Momente in denen er merkte, daß irgendwas nicht richtig passte, nicht stimmte, aber bisher hatte er noch nicht herausfunden, was es eigentlich war.

Es war nicht zu greifen, nur ein vager Gedanke, ein Gefühl, es war als würde jemand fehlen, den man vergessen hatte. Und er wusste nicht mit wem oder wie er mit jemanden darüber reden sollte, wie er diese Leere beschreiben sollte. 

Er hatte es einmal versucht mit Peter darüber zu reden. Peter war immer seine erste Wahl wenn es darum ging mit jemanden zu reden. Aber so ganz war es Bob nicht gelungen seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, weil er sie selbst noch gar nicht fassen konnte. 

Peter meinte ihm fehle vielleicht einfach nur eine feste Freundin an seiner Seite und so ganz blöde war das nicht, auch wenn er genau merkte, daß es das nicht war. Doch das konnte er ebenso wenig greifen. Er fühlte sich unverstanden. Doch das machte er Peter nicht zum Vorwurf. Er verstand es ja selbst nicht. Er fühlte sich in diesem Bereich von allen unverstanden, vor allem von sich selbst.

Bob hatte viele Freundinnen, aber noch nie eine feste Freundin. Woran das lag, wusste er selbst nicht so ganz genau. Er flirtete gerne, kam gut bei den Mädchen an und unternahm gerne mit ihnen etwas gemeinsam. Es gab immer irgendwas, was man unternehmen konnte, da er sich auch für so viele verschiedene Dinge begeistern konnte: Theater, Kino, Kunst, Musik von Klassik bis Rock oder eine Buchvorlesung und gerne alles in Begleitung. Doch sobald es um mehr als ein bißchen Flirten und ein paar Dates ging, verlor er das Interesse und wollte lieber nur befreundet bleiben mit den Mädchen. Egal ob es nun Liz, Jelena oder Lesley war. Alle drei waren gute Freundinnen für ihn geworden, aber eben auch nicht mehr.

Bob packte seine Sachen aus, zuerst brachte er die schmutzige in die Wäsche ins Bad und dann fing er an, die saubere Wäsche in seinen Schrank einzusortieren. Er hatte es im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden vorgezogen, nicht so viel Kleidung mitzunehmen und lieber zwischendurch vor Ort im Waschsalon zu waschen.

Während Justus irgendwelche Erkundungen gemacht hatte und Peter mit dem Mountainbike eine rasante Downhilltour gemacht hatte, hatte er sich mit einem Buch, einem spannenden Thriller, den Lesley ihm empfohlen hatte, in den Waschsalon gesetzt und einfach mal die Ruhe genossen, während die Maschinen für ihn die Arbeit erledigten.

Bob war fast fertig, als ihm ein Kleidungsstück in die Hände fiel, das eindeutig nicht von ihm war. Es war aus schwarzem Satin, etwas was Bob überhaupt nicht besaß. 

Er nahm sich das Kleidungsstück in die Hand und besah es sich genauer und stellte schnell fest, das es ein Slip war. Der Stoff fühlte sich toll an, aufregend. Er konnte es gar nicht mehr beiseite legen, es war elektrisierend irgendwie und er hatte inzwischen nur vom Anfassen und Ansehen eine Erektion bekommen. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte er sich auf sein Bett und lässt seine Finger über den Stoff gleiten. Das Bedürfnis nach sexueller Befriedigung wurde so heftig, wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte und wie von alleine wanderte seine freie Hand zu seiner Hose und knöpfte sie auf. 

Mit einer Hand befriedigte er sich selbst und mit der anderen liebkoste er diesen Satinslip, führte ihn an seine Lippen und Wange. Es war unglaublich, wie stark diese einfachen Berührungen ihn erregten. Einem kurzen Impuls folgend, rieb er den Stoff über seinen steifen Penis und kam direkt. Er empfand es als extrem befriedigend, sein Sperma in den schwarzen Mädchen slip zu spritzen.

Verwirrt noch von diesem plötzlichen Verlangen, aber auch sehr befriedigt, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Was war das? Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und dennoch fand er keine Antwort darauf, nie zuvor hatte er so heftig auf irgendwas mit sexueller Lust reagiert, daß er mal gerade alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. Zum Glück waren seine Eltern nicht Zuhause, sogar seine Zimmertür stand noch sperrangelweit offen.

Er zog sich rasch wieder richtig an und ging ins Bad um den Slip auszuwaschen. Noch während des Waschens unter dem Wasserhahn, fasste er einen Entschluss: Er würde diesen Slip behalten. Zurückgeben konnte er ihn eh nicht, bestimmt hatte die Besitzerin die Maschinen im Waschsalon vor ihm benutzt und ihn in der Waschmaschine oder im Trockner übersehen bevor er unter seine Sachen gerutscht ist und vermutlich war sie genauso abgereist wie er, da die Ferien ja landesweit zu Ende waren. 

Er hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, wer sie war, er wollte es auch gerade gar nicht wissen und vermutlich würde sie sich nicht im Waschsalon, an ihrem Ferienort melden, um nach einem verlorenen Höschen zu fragen.

***

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte seine Mutter an die Tür. "Aufwachen, Bob kommst du runter? Frühstück ist fertig", rief sie gut gelaunt, durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch.

Bob öffnete die Augen und sein erster Blick fiel auf den Slip, den er gestern Abend zum Trocknen über die Stuhllehne des Stuhls, neben seinem Bett, auf dem er immer seine Kleidung ab und zurechtlegte, gehängt hatte.

Bevor seine Mutter vielleicht doch noch reinkommen konnte, schnappte er den Slip mit einem schnellen Griff und versteckte ihn unter seinem Kissen, bevor er antwortete: "Okay, Mum. Gib mir fünf Minuten."

Seine Mutter bestätigte kurz, immernoch durch die geschlossene Tür und ging wieder ohne reinzukommen. Er stand auf, zog sich rasch an und machte sein Bett ordentlich. Sein Herz klopfte, bei dem Gedanken was er unter seinem Kissen versteckte, doch jetzt hatte er definitiv keine Zeit dafür und riss sich mit einem leisen Bedauern los. Auf ihn wartete ein Frühstück und danach Archivarbeit in der Zentrale.


	2. Distanz (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 22. Oktober~~~~~~

Endlich wieder Zuhause.   
Justus hatte die Herbstferien zusammen mit Peter und Bob verbracht, wie so oft. Es war ein toller Urlaub, bei dem sie wirklich viel erlebt haben. Sie waren Zelten auf einem Campingplatz. Ein paar kleinere Fälle waren ihnen zugeflogen und die hatten sie effizient und zu seiner vollen Zufriedenheit gelöst und auch sonst war er sehr zufrieden. 

Nur an einem Tag waren sie mal auf etwas Abstand gegangen, um mal Zeit für sich zu haben. Bob hatte sich seine Schmutzwäsche und ein Buch geschnappt und war in den nächsten Waschsalon verschwunden und Peter hatte sich ein Fahrrad besorgt um eine rasante Tour zu machen. 

Er selbst hatte unter dem Vorwand Erkundungen machen zu wollen, sich an den Strand gelegt und einfach mal ein paar Stunden gar nichts gemacht, was nach den vielen Aktivitäten eine echte Erholung war. 

Für morgen waren sie auch schon wieder verabredet und wollten in der Zentrale quatschen und vor allem ihre kleinen Urlaubsfälle niederschreiben und zum Archiv geben.

Obwohl er heute erst zurück gekommen war, musste Justus direkt wieder im Gebrauchtwarenhandel von Tante und Onkel mitanpacken. Arbeit gab es hier einfach immer mehr als die zwei alleine schaffen konnten und nach einer Woche Abwesenheit seinerseits, war doch einiges liegen geblieben.

Beim Abendessen wollten sie dann alles von seinem Urlaub erfahren und er berichtete zufrieden von ihren Erlebnissen.

Als er fertig war, fragte ihn Tante Mathilda unvermittelt: "Und hast du dort auch mal jemand kennengelernt?"

Justus war verwirrt, er hatte seiner Tante doch gerade alles lang und breit erklärt und seine Tante war zwar manchmal etwas ungewöhnlich, aber weder hatte sie Probleme solche Sachverhalte zu verstehen, noch war sie dement und antwortet etwas irritiert: "Ja viele Leute, alle die ich eben erwähnt habe, exclusive Peter und Bob, waren mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbekannt, habe die also folglich dort kennengelernt."

"Ach Justus", meinte Tante Mathilda und schüttelte den Kopf, "ich meinte nicht irgendwen, sondern mal ein Mädchen, das dir gefällt, eine Freundin! Zumindest aber eine die dein Interesse geweckt hat."

"Ähm nein!", sagte Justus schlicht. An so etwas hatte er wirklich gerade überhaupt nicht gedacht. 

"Du bist doch langsam in einem Alter, in dem man sich auch mal verliebt, aber du erzählst nie etwas. Warum? Ist dir das unangenehm mit uns darüber zu reden? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Tante Mathilda und wirkte jetzt obendrein auch noch enttäuscht.

"Nein, Tante Mathilda. Das ist es nicht. Wenn da ein Mädchen wäre, mit der ich mich treffen würde, dann würde ich es dir auch erzählen", antwortete er sachlich und hoffte dieses lästige Thema schnell abhaken zu können.

Doch Tante Mathilda gab diesmal nicht auf und blieb hartnäckig. "Ist es vielleicht ein anderer Junge und kein Mädchen?", fragte sie vorsichtig aber auch gerade heraus. Damit überraschte sie Justus wirklich. Aber er schüttelte direkt den Kopf und verneinte die Vermutung: "Nein Tante Mathilda, es gibt da auch keinen Jungen von dem ich mehr als Freundschaft möchte!"

"Aber du könntest uns auch das sagen, wenn es so wäre. Für uns ist das überhaupt kein-", setzte Tante Mathilda direkt zu einer langen und breiten Erklärung an aber Justus unterbrach sie.

"Es ist alles gut, Tante Mathilda. Ich weiß das ihr kein Problem damit hättet, aber so ist es eben nicht. Nur weil ich mich nicht in ein Mädchen verliebt habe, bedeutet das nicht gleich, daß ich euch etwas verheimliche. Ich bin einfach nur noch nie wirklich verliebt gewesen. Das ist alles!", versicherte er ihr. 

"Okay, dann ist ja alles gut", meinte Tante Mathilda, aber wirkte entgegen ihrer Worte immernoch unzufrieden.

Justus half den Beiden noch kurz beim Abräumen des Tisches und ging dann hoch in sein Zimmer und legte sich nun etwas nachdenklich auf sein Bett. War es denn so ungewöhnlich, daß er noch keine Freundin hatte, daß Tante Mathilda sich bereits anfing Sorgen zu machen? 

Er war 17, gerade erst geworden, er hatte doch noch so viel Zeit. Er wollte sich erstmal um andere Dinge kümmern. Er wollte einen guten Schulabschluss machen, wollte Fälle lösen, Abenteuer mit seinen Freunden erleben, Reisen... Es reichte ihm schon, daß er vor Tante und Onkel ständig Rechenschaft ablegen musste und hatte kein Interesse daran, sich wie Peter von einer Freundin zusätzlich einengen zu lassen. 

Vielleicht würde sich das sehr schnell ändern, wenn er sich tatsächlich in ein Mädchen verlieben würde. Doch eigentlich war das Leben so viel einfacher. Bisher hatte er zweimal für ein Mädchen geschwärmt Lys und Brittany. Lys war toll, intelligent, beeindruckend. Er mochte sie immernoch. Aber verliebt war anders! Das sah auch Tante Mathilda so, abgesehen war er damals noch viel zu jung dafür gewesen. Darin waren sie sich einig Lys zählte nicht. Und Brittany: Es war nur eine kleine Schwärmerei, weil sie ihn so umworben hatte, weil er sie mochte und sie hübsch war, ihn geküsst hatte, er Mitleid mit ihr hatte und dennoch war es ein richtig harter Schlag gewesen, als sich herausstellte, daß sie nur eine auf ihn angesetzte Schauspielerin war. Es hatte richtig weh getan. 

Die menschliche Enttäuschung war riesig gewesen. Wieviel schlimmer es sich anfühlen musste, so eine Enttäuschung zu erleben, wenn man richtig verliebt war konnte und wollte er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Das hatte vollkommen gereicht. Wenn man sich verliebte , machte man sich nur verletzlich. Er war froh, daß ihm das bisher erspart blieb.

Nein, er wollte keine Freundin und nichts was damit zusammenhing, er war glücklich so wie es war!

Tante Mathilda meinte es gut, das wusste er. Sie hatte sich all die Jahre gut um ihn gekümmert, ihm so vieles ermöglicht um ihm ein wenig seine tote Mutter zu ersetzen. Er wusste das und er schätzte das sehr, aber dennoch egal wie dankbar er ihr war und wie gerne er sie mochte: Sie war es halt nicht. 

Es war ja auch nicht nur gegen sie. Er redete auch sonst nicht über solche Sachen, auch nicht mit Peter oder Bob. Er mochte eine gewisse Distanz haben. Er war damals sehr erleichtert, als er Tante Mathilda davon überzeugt hatte, daß sie die Situation mit Brittany falsch bewertet hatte und sie nur Teil ihres damaligen Falls war, auch wenn es nicht die komplette Wahrheit war. 

Diese komplexen Gefühle waren anstrengend und darüber zu reden war noch anstrengender. Peter und Bob hatten inzwischen akzeptiert, daß er nicht über seine Gefühle reden mochte und wenn Peter Liebeskummer hatte, oder wie immer man die Stimmungstiefs nach Streitigkeiten mit Kelly nennen sollte, ließ er ihn damit in Ruhe und wandte sich an Bob. Peter wusste, daß er dies nicht böse meinte, sondern daß er einfach nicht der richtige dafür war, wenn es darum ging, jemanden zu trösten oder sich länger über irgendwelche tieferen Gefühle zu unterhalten.

Und er möchte sich auch damit jetzt nicht weiter auseinander setzen.

Er stand auf, ging an seinen Schreibtisch, schnappte sich seine Schulsachen und blätterte sie durch. Am Montag geht die Schule wieder los, er sollte unbedingt einen Blick darauf werfen um sich wieder gut vorzubereiten. Das war deutlich wichtiger!


	3. Spiegelbild (Bob)

**** **Bob** *****

**~~~~~~Sonntag der 23. Oktober~~~~~~**

Den ganzen Tag hatte Bob mit seinen Freunden Justus und Peter in ihrer Zentrale verbracht und so hatte er nicht mehr an den Slip unter seinem Kissen gedacht. 

Peter hatte ihnen erzählt, daß Kelly gestern Abend direkt nach ihrer Rückkehr mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat. Bob war sehr überrascht davon, wie locker Peter das nahm. Immerhin waren Peter und Kelly schon sehr lange zusammen gewesen und auch wenn ihm bekannt war, daß es durchaus nicht immer nur rosarot zwischen ihnen war, sie öfters gestritten und Peter oft daß Gefühl hatte sehr eingeengt zu werden und zurückstecken zu müssen, hätte Bob gedacht, daß Peter mehr unter einer Trennung mit Kelly leiden würde. Immerhin hatte er ihn schon so einige Male nach ihren Streitigkeiten getröstet und wieder aufgerichtet. 

Doch als Bob in sein Zimmer zurück kam, war das vergesse, da war alles vergessen. Es war als hätte er einen Röntgenblick, sofort meinte er das Höschen unter dem Kissen liegen sehen zu können und hatte das Bedürfnis es hervorzuholen und ein weiteres Mal sich damit zu befriedigen. Alles andere wurde aus seinem Kopf gefegt. Das heißt alles bis auf eine Sache: Er war nicht allein! 

Leider waren seine Eltern heute abend zuhause und er traute es sich nicht diesem Bedürfnis nachzukommen, wenn theoretisch jeden Moment seine Eltern im Zimmer stehen könnten. Er versuchte sich mit seinem Buch abzulenken, was ihm aber nur halb gelang, obwohl Lesley Recht hatte und es richtig spannend und gut geschrieben war. Immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab, weg von seinem Buch hinzu zu dem Höschen. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, den Slip selbst zu tragen? 

Es klopfte an seine Zimmertür und sein Dad kam herein. Er lächelte kurz warm und freundlich und setzte sich auf Bobs gemütlichen Schreibtischdrehstuhl. "Deine Mum und ich hatten heute beide einen anstrengenden Tag und gerade haben wir entschieden, daß wir gerne essen gehen wollen, anstatt zu kochen. Möchtest du mitkommen?", fragte er anbietend und sein Dad sah wirklich etwas erschöpft aus. 

Wenn seine Eltern das Haus nun verließen, dann könnte er sich, doch noch mit dem Slip beschäftigen, das war definitiv ein reizvollerer Gedanke, als mit seinen Eltern Essen zu gehen. "Ich habe gerade keine Lust das Haus heute noch einmal zu verlassen", antwortete er seinem Vater daher. 

Sein Dad nickte schwach und meinte: "Okay, sollen wir was zum Essen mitbringen? Das dauert dann aber, oder machst du dir selbst etwas?" 

"Das wäre echt lieb, wenn ihr etwas mitbringt, ihr wisst ja was ich so mag. Ihr braucht euch auch nicht zu beeilen. Bis jetzt habe ich noch keinen Hunger", antwortete er mit so einigen Hintergedanken. 

Sein Dad legte mit einem müden Lächeln die Hand auf seine Schulter und verabschiedete sich kurz: "Bis später." 

Bob wurde ganz kribbelig vor Nervosität, während er lauschte, wann seine Eltern losgingen und als er hörte, wie das Auto seiner Eltern, aus der Einfahrt rollte, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Er holte den Slip unter seinem Kissen hervor. Nur der Gedanke daran hatte ihn bereits hart werden lasse. 

Er zog sich diesmal komplett nackt aus und den Slip an, das fühlte sich einfach so extrem gut und komischerweise auch richtig an. 

Da er wusste, daß seine Eltern nicht so schnell zurück kommen würden, traute er sich in den Flur zu gehen um sich im großen Spiegel zu betrachten und direkt bekam er einen Spontanorgasmus. Das war ihm definitiv noch nie passiert. Verwirrt betrachtete er sich weiterhin im Spiegel. Es gefiel ihm sich in diesem Höschen zu sehen, versuchte seine Männlichkeit zu verstecken, aus einem Impuls heraus den er noch weniger verstand. 

Was ihm aber nicht so richtig gelang, nicht zuletzt weil es ihn bereits wieder etwas erregte, wie er sich in dem Höschen im Spiegel sah, seine Hand seinen Penis, wenn auch in anderer Absicht, berührte und den Kopf voller sexueller Gedanken. 

Doch seine Fantasie ging sogar noch weiter, er stellte sich vor mit BH und einem weiblichen Dekolleté, mit richtig langen Haaren und Lippenstift und kam ein weiteres Mal kaum daß er seinen Penis dann doch rieb. 

Bob ging ins Bad um sich zu waschen und einen Lappen zu holen um die Spuren von Boden wegzuwischen. Dabei drehten sich seine Gedanken, war das noch normal ? oder was war los mit ihm? 

Als er den Lappen wieder ausgewaschen hatte, fiel sein Blick auf den Kleiderstapel seiner Mutter und obenauf lag ein BH. 

Zwei Mächte kämpften in Bob, auf der einen Seite wollte er ihn berühren, ihn anziehen, wissen wie es sich anfühlte einen zu tragen, sehen ob er damit seiner Fantasie eben nahe kam. 

Auf der anderen Seite war es der BH seiner Mutter! Und das ging für ihn gar nicht zusammen mit einer sexuellen Fantasie. Eltern und Sex das waren zwei Welten die nicht zusammen gehören NIE! Nun okay abgesehen von der Zeugung und der ersten Aufklärung natürlich. Aber sonst: Nein. Das war ein absolutes Tabu. Das kam für Bob nicht in Frage. 

Immernoch in dem schwarzen Höschen ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und zog sich wieder an, den Slip behielt er darunter an, das würde doch sowieso niemand sehen und das Gefühl ihn zu tragen hatte einen Reiz den er einfach nicht verstand. Es war einfach richtig obwohl es falsch war. Oder so irgendwie. Die ganze Nacht schlief er schlecht, immer wieder waren da diese Bilder die sich in seine Gedanken mischten. 


	4. Ende und Anfang ( Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Sonntag der 23. Oktober~~~~~~

Kelly hatte gestern Abend mit ihm Schluß gemacht. Endgültig!

Es tat nicht weh, so wie Peter es sich immer vorgestellt hätte. Alle sagten immer, daß es so schlimm wäre, aber er fühlte nichts als Gleichgültigkeit. Kelly war schließlich nicht tot, sondern es ging ihr gut, warum sollte er trauern? Er war in der Beziehung mit Kelly schon lange nicht mehr glücklich gewesen.

Mit Sicherheit würde jetzt sogar vieles leichter werden als zuvor, so musste er nicht mehr versuchen, seine knappe Freizeit auch noch Kellys ständigen Wünschen anzupassen. Er konnte jetzt ganz einfach das tun und lassen was er wollte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob Kelly das jetzt gut fand oder nicht und er musste es auch nicht mehr ausdiskutieren.

Er mochte Kelly. Jetzt kein bisschen weniger als davor, aber vielleicht war Bobs Frage wirklich berechtigt. "Hast du sie denn wirklich geliebt?", hatte Bob ihn gefragt. Und darauf wusste er auf einmal keine sichere Antwort mehr. 

Kelly war seine Erste und damit auch Einzige Freundin. Er dachte er hätte sie geliebt, aber vielleicht stimmte das ja auch gar nicht, vielleicht mochte er sie nur etwas mehr, als andere Mädchen und hat sich den Rest eingeredet, oder war es so schleichend weniger geworden, daß er es selbst nicht bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht war das ja auch das eigentliche Problem in ihrer Beziehung gewesen, daß er sie zu wenig, gar nicht oder immer weniger geliebt.

Nun falls das so war, woher sollte er es wissen? Denn wenn dieser Fall zutraf, dann war er noch niemals mehr oder richtig verliebt gewesen, wie sollte man das denn ohne Vergleich alles wissen? Es gab wohl letztendlich gerade zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er fühlte anders als die Anderen, oder er hatte das Gefühl noch nicht, von dem die Anderen redeten. 

Genauso war es auch beim Sex. Er fand es nicht schlecht, aber auch nie so gut wie Andere. Er fand Selbstbefriedigung besser als Sex. Zumindest besser als Sex mit Kelly. Doch auch hier fehlte ihm der Vergleich um das sicher zu wissen. 

Sex mit Kelly hieß schon immer alle seine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse zurückstecken und herausfinden was und wie sie es möchte, es ihr Recht machen, sie auf Händen tragen. Konkret hieß das ganz ganz lange darauf hinarbeiten, Kelly auf den Rücken unter der Decke, nur im Dunklen, nicht zu schnell, nicht zu fest, nicht zu tief, leise, keine Knutschflecken, nur zärtliche Küsse waren erlaubt. Mehr als einmal, war ihm die Lust dabei abhanden gekommen und das trug schon mal gar nicht zur Verbesserung der Situation zwischen ihnen bei.

Er hatte so auch nie wirklich herausfinden können was er gut fand, weil immer alles abgeblockt wurde. Kelly hatte ihn nie dabei mal intim angefasst. Kellys Ansicht nach war das wohl nicht richtig, nur Händchen halten oder sanftes streicheln, war erlaubt. Das fand er langweilig, wenn er es sich selber machte war es nie sonderlich zärtlich oder langsam und er sah sich gerne selber dabei zu.

Vielleicht war es einfach an der Zeit, mehr herauszufinden über seine eigenen Vorstellung von Sexualität. Er war gerade alleine und würde es die nächsten Stunden auch noch bleiben. Er könnte sich einfach einen Porno ansehen und sehen was ihm da gefällt. Jetzt wo Kelly und auch seine Eltern nicht mehr an seinen Computer gingen, die alle sowas nie geduldet hätten, war das Risiko nicht allzu hoch. Zugegeben, eigentlich war er auch noch zu jung dafür, aber er war eben auch neugierig und es würde ja niemand erfahren und so wirklich Schlimmes, konnte er nicht daran erkennen. Er wusste von einigen Trainingsbekannten, die regelmäßig sich solche Videos ansehen und damit auch offen prahlten.

Er sperrte obwohl er alleine war, seine Tür ab und zog die Vorhänge vor seinem Fenster zu und zog sich aus. Er holte seinen PC aus dem Standby Modus und suchte in einem Inkognito Fenster, so wie Tom es ihm mal gezeigt hatte, nach einer passenden Internetseite. Eine Seite mit kostenlosen Privatpornovideos.

Die war schnell gefunden und allein die Titel der Videos ließen ihn dezent rot anlaufen, wie ihm das warme Gefühl in seinem Gesicht verriet. Er wählte ein Video mit dem Titel Tittenbesamung und startete es.

Es war ein sehr kurzes Video, gerade mal zwei Minuten lang, die Kamera Führung war ein wenig wackelig, nun gut es war eben ein Heimvideo, da dürfte man was solche Dinge angeht, wohl nicht so wählerisch sein. Im Bild waren die nackten Brüste einer Frau zu sehen. Bis dahin war es erstmal ganz okay, nichts Besonderes. Doch dann schob sich ein Penis ins Bild zwischen Kamera und Brüste und der Mann befriedigte sich mit seiner Hand selbst und berührte mit seinem Penis die Brüste der Frau.

Der Anblick fesselte Peter sofort und sein Körper reagierte darauf mit einer heftigen Errektion. Das war heiß! Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte auch er bei sich Hand an, beobachtete dabei ganz genau den Penis und lauschte dem lustvollen Stöhnen im Video. Schnell und fest holte der Mann sich einen runter und kam. Der Anblick von dem herausspritzendem Sperma ließ Peter laut aufstöhnen. Für die Brüste die jetzt voller Sperma waren, hatte Peter gerade nichts über, doch der Anblick des Penis hatte sich in seinen Kopf reingebrannt und er kam, noch bevor das Video ganz endete explosionsartig. Sein eigenes Sperma spritzte ihm auf den Bauch. Das war verdammt gut!

Er schloß als erstes gewissenhaft wieder das Internet Tab, wischte sich anschließend mit einem Taschentuch ab und ging duschen.

Das war unglaublich gut, dachte Peter als er unter der Dusche stand, so schnell war er definitiv noch nie gekommen! Die Idee mit den Videos herauszufinden, was er mochte war gut. Es war für ihn jetzt ganz klar, er stand drauf etwas zu sehen dabei. Er nahm sich vor: Das würde er jetzt einfach häufiger machen, sich ein solches Video anzusehen.


	5. Die 0$ Shopping Tour (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 29. Oktober~~~~~~

Dieser Gedanke auch noch einen BH anziehen zu wollen, ging Bob schon seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, fesselte seine Gedanken und längst nicht mehr nur, wenn er alleine war. Die Frage für ihn war, wie bekam er einen? Die von seiner Mum sind für ihn grundsätzlich tabu, eine solche Freundin hatte er keine, einen klauen kam gar nicht in Frage, also muss er wohl oder übel einen kaufen. 

Er ging am Samstag zum shoppen in die nahegelegene Mall. Er hatte sich durchgerungen seinen Freunden zu sagen, daß er ein paar Erledigungen machen müsste, auch wenn es kaum gelogen war, fühlte es sich total mies an. Doch das war eine Sache, die er nicht einmal Peter anvertrauen wollte. Sie hatten dabei nicht einmal richtig nachgehakt und er musste sich auch nichts einfallen lassen, um Peter abzuwimmeln, der sich bei sowas oft als Begleitung anbot.

Schon beim Betreten der Mall bekam Bob unangenehmes Herzrasen und schwitzige Hände und er wurde mit jedem einzelnen Schritt noch nervöser. Als er an der Rolltreppe stand und nach der richtigen Etage suchte, bekam er kaum noch Luft und als er auf der Rolltreppe stand, wurde ihm auch noch schwindelig. So ging das nicht.

Statt weiter die Roltreppe hoch zu fahren ging Bob nach einer Etage bereits an die Seite und steuerte ein Cafe an und bestellte sich einen Tee zur Beruhigung.

Der Tee kam auch, aber die gewünschte Wirkung weigerte sich einfach einzutreten. Er fühlte sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller, als würde auf seiner Stirn in bunter Leuchtschrift stehen PERVERS!

War er das? Oder war er das nicht? Nicht einmal darauf hatte er bereits eine Antwort für sich selbst gefunden. Trotzdem wollte er oder musste es ausprobieren. Da war dieses ganz tief verborgene Verlangen erwacht und er konnte es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er tat ja auch keinem damit schaden, so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein. Er wollte es entdecken, sehen wie es wirklich war, ganz heimlich für sich. Aber hier in der Mall waren soviele Menschen von denen er sich als Ganzes bedroht fühlte.

Jederzeit konnte irgendwo sich jemand aus der Menge lösen, jemand den er kannte, auf ihn zukommen und fragen was er hier machte.

Was sollte er demjenigen denn dann sagen? Er konnte ja nicht sagen: 'Ich möchte mir einen BH kaufen.' Aber was sollte er stattdessen sagen? Vor allem wenn er bereits schon an den Kleiderständern stand oder sogar bereits einen gekauft hatte. Was ist wenn ihn jemand dabei beobachtete und ihn bei der nächsten Begegnung, vielleicht auch noch in der Anwesenheit seiner Eltern oder von seinen Freunden, fragte für wen er den BH gekauft hatte?

Er beschloß gequält die Mall wieder unverrichteter Dinge zu verlassen und lieber ins Stadtzentrum in ein kleineres Geschäft zu gehen, was deutlich besser überschaubar ist. 

Doch dann ging er an den passenden Läden hin und her und traute sich einfach nicht in einen der Läden hinein zu gehen. Es war das gleiche Problem wie in der Mall. Auf den Straßen davor, waren einfach zu viele Menschen. Immer wieder nahm er es sich vor, ging ein paar Meter darauf zu und schwenkte dann ab und ging dran vorbei, bis sein Puls wieder abflachte. Egal was er versuchte, er schaffte es einfach nicht sich zu überwinden. 

Irgendwann saß er alleine auf einer Parkbank. Ihm war schlecht und er war total frustriert, über seine eigene Feigheit. Bisher hatte er es zwar als 'so ist es einfach' hingenommen aber nie verstanden, wenn Peter mal wieder Probleme hatte sich zu irgend etwas zu überwinden. Jetzt verstand er es viel zu gut. 

Peter wollte nicht ein Haus betreten, das angeblich von einem Fluch belegt ist, weil er nicht wusste was passieren würde und er traute sich gerade nicht einmal in einen ganz normalen, kleinen Laden für Kleidung rein. 

Irgendwie war das lächerlich, aber es ging einfach nicht. Wenn Peter so Probleme hatte sich zu überwinden, nahm er ihn oft an die Hand und dann war es meistens wieder nach der ersten Überwindung gut. Das würde er sich jetzt auch wünschen: Peter der ihn an die Hand nahm und einfach' mit ihm hineinging. Doch dazu müsste er sich zunächst überwinden Peter davon zu erzählen. Und das war definitiv ausgeschlossen! Das war ja noch viel schlimmer als einen Laden zu betreten!

Er stand sich selbst im Weg, seine eigene Feigheit war es. Eine Hürde die er einfach nicht überwinden konnte. Er wusste es, aber das half ihm gar nicht weiter,eine Lösung zu finden. Es frustrierte ihn.


	6. Das Forum (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 29. Oktober~~~~~~

Die ganze Woche hatte Peter keine ruhige Minute mehr für sich ganz alleine gehabt. Nach den Ferien hatte die Schule wieder begonnen, Hausaufgaben, Lernen mit seinen Eltern, außerdem Treffen auf dem Schrottplatz mit Justus und Bob, wo auch noch Tante Mathilda sie immer wieder einspannte, Training und abends waren seine Eltern jeden Abend Zuhause. 

Er war meistens ganz zufrieden mit seinen Eltern, die mit ihm lernten für die Schule, die ihm zur bestandenen Führerscheinprüfung ein Auto gekauft hatten, auch wenn er selbst einiges dazulegen musste zu dem MG, konnte er nicht klagen. Auch sonst nahmen sie ihm alles ab und er musste nicht wie Justus regelmäßig mit anpacken. Doch bei einigen Dingen, da nervten sie ihn auch.

Denn etwas Zeit für sich fehlte ihm wirklich, nicht zuletzt, weil seine Eltern nicht nur mit dem Lernen es gerne übertrieben, seiner Ansicht nach, sondern besonders weil sie gerne mal vergaßen anzuklopfen, bevor sie ins Zimmer kamen, z.B um Wäsche einzusammeln. 

Die Wäsche war seit längerem schon ein Problem bei ihnen. Seine Mum beklagte sich ständig, er würde zuviel Wäsche verbrauchen und sie käme nicht mit Waschen hinterher und als er letzte Woche seine Campingsachen zur Wäsche gegeben hatte, war sie stinksauer über diesen riesigen Berg und so war das Thema wohl immer noch nicht aus der Welt.

Von daher war er ziemlich froh, als seine Eltern am Wochenende einen Ausflug machen wollten über Nacht und er nicht mitmusste. Justus hatte zwar einen neuen Fall für sie an Land gezogen, aber erst am Sonntag, sollten sie in einem ersten Gespräch erfahren, um was es eigentlich ging. Auch Bob hatte wohl noch etwas anderes zu tun und so wollte Peter endlich mal einfach nur wieder ein wenig für sich alleine sein und Zuhause bleiben. 

Er setzte sich wieder an seinen PC und überlegte, ob er sich an die Seite erinnern konnte, auf der er letzte Woche dieses kleine Pornofilmchen gesehen hatte. Ihm fiel es nicht mehr ein, aber stattdessen fand er beim Suchen ein Forum, wo die Mitglieder ihre eigenen Pornos austauschten und sich über verschiedene sexuelle Themen schrieben oder bei Interesse, sich wohl auch trafen und spontan meldete er sich an. Er machte sich dafür zwei Jahre älter, denn eigentlich war es erst ab 18 erlaubt sich dort anzumelden.

Was die alles von ihm wissen wollten: Warum man sich anmeldete, welche Vorlieben und Abneigungen er hätte und was man gerne machen möchte im Forum, die Antwort wahlweise in multiplechoice oder ein Textfeld für eigene Worte. Da er sich bei der vorgegebenen Auswahl nicht wirklich festlegen konnte, was da auf ihn zutraf und bei den Vorlieben auch noch viele Sachen dabei waren, von denen er keinerlei Ahnung hatte, was sie bedeuteten, entschied er sich für das Textfeld und seine eigenen Worte.

Er schrieb ohne groß nachzudenken: 

[style type="italic"]Nach langer Beziehung, die alles vorgegeben hat, was mir gar nicht gefiel, bin ich jetzt hier um erstmal für mich selber herauszufinden, was ich eigentlich mag und möchte. Wenn ich mich selbst gefunden habe, fülle ich dann auch bestimmt mehr aus.[/style]

Nun das war vielleicht nicht gerade gut, aber hauptsache irgendwas, vermutlich liest das eh niemand. Er suchte schließlich kein Date, sondern wollte sich nur etwas umschauen.

Er veröffentlichte das Profil mit einem Klick und bestätigte die Anmeldung über sein E-Mail Konto. Dann loggte er sich ein und verschaffte sich einen ersten Überblick, suchte sich ein ähnliches Video raus, wie das von letzter Woche, daß ihm so gut gefallen hatte. 

Doch dieses sagte ihm nicht zu. Es erschreckte ihn schon ein wenig, denn er wusste was es war, was ihm fehlte. Es waren nicht die Brüste die er sehen wollte, die in diesem Video, sehr viel deutlicher im Fordergrund waren. Er wollte eigentlich lieber wieder einen Penis sehen. Einen Penis von einem Kerl, der gerade dabei war sich einen runterzuholen.

Mit leicht schwitzigen Händen änderte er seine Suche ab und bekam eine riesige Auswahl an Treffer vorgeschlagen. Allein die Bilder in der Vorschau, beschleunigten seine Pulsfrequenz so stark, daß ihm ein wenig schwindelig davon wurde. Er wählte eins aus, auf dem er auf dem Minibild bereits einen ansprechenden Körper sehen konnte und sah sich an, wie ein anderer Typ sich vor seiner Kamera einen runterholte. 

Es war megaheiß, sofort öffnete er sich seine Hose, um bei sich selbst ebenfalls Hand anzulegen und er musste sich wirklich zurückhalten nicht schon bei diesem ersten Video zu kommen. Doch er wollte diesmal mehr sehen, mehr Eindrücke bekommen, das Ganze ein klein wenig hinauszögern und es dabei genießen. Er klickte sich ein wenig durch die verschiedenen Videos.

Nachdem er gekommen war, schaute er sich im Forum um und fand Beiträge der verschiedensten Art. Von Tips was man(n) beim runterholen mal ausprobieren sollte, über Umfragen wann das erste Mal war und wie es war, bis hin zu Statistiken, Beiträge zur Aufklärungen wie Wörterlexika und auch Gruppen die sich untereinander austauschten.

Er las in den verschiedensten Beiträgen etwas mit und wechselte dann zu einem Anderen und so vergingen die Stunden. Als er schon ziemlich müde war, fand Peter eine Gruppe die sich Kerle, unter 21 Großraum LA nannte und was immer ihn gerade in diesem Moment ritt, er fragte bei der Gruppe um Aufnahme an, ehe er zu Bett ging.


	7. Frust (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Sonntag der 30. Oktober~~~~~~

Sie saßen wie so oft zusammen in der Zentrale. Bob war immernoch frustriert, doch auch mit Peter und Justus, seine besten Freunde, konnte er darüber nicht reden. 

Was sollte er ihnen denn sagen? So ganz verstanden hatte er es selbst noch nicht wieso er diese Fantasien und Bedürfnisse hatte, Damendessous tragen zu wollen. 

"Die Trennung mit Kelly ist also endgültig?", fragte Justus Peter interessiert. "Ja absolut. Mir geht es gut mit der Situation wie sie jetzt ist", erklärte Peter lässig, "Kelly hat immer ganz schön viel von mir gefordert und ich musste mich immer bei allem zurückstellen."

"Ja das Kelly anstrengend ist, haben wir oft genug veranschaulicht bekommen. Aber Kelly ist auch verdammt hübsch, ich schätze sie wird nicht lange alleine sein. Sicher daß du dann nicht eifersüchtig bist und es bereust?", hakte Justus nach.

"Seiner Gefühle kann man sich doch nie im Vorfeld bereits sicher sein, Justus. Trotzdem im Moment bin ich wirklich froh, keine Freundin mehr zu haben. Und wenn ich das nächste Mal eine Beziehung eingehe, dann keine in der ich alles vorbestimmt bekomme! Ich will dann ich bleiben dürfen", stellte Peter sehr deutlich klar. Es war sehr gut zu erkennen, daß er sich damit länger auseinander gesetzt hatte.

"Gut gesagt, Zweiter", nickte Justus anerkennend. Scheinbar entsprach Peters Ansicht dieses Mal deutlich mehr Justus Ansicht, als es sonst üblich ist.

Bob drängte sich bei diesen letzten Sätzen ein Bild auf. Er so weiblich und so attraktiv wie Kelly. Kelly war wirklich sehr hübsch und das wäre er auch gerne. Doch er wäre niemals so wie Kelly. Bei ihm dürfte Peter immer Peter bleiben! Peter war perfekt so wie er war!

Eine Sekunde dauerte es, dann wurde Bob klar, was er da eigentlich gerade gedacht hatte, in welche Richtung sich seine Gedanken bewegt hatten. Er merkte wie ihm ganz mulmig neben Peter wurde. Hastig stand er auf, ging an den Kühlschrank und holte sich eine Cola raus. Mehr um seine heftige Reaktion zu kaschieren, als um sich was zum Trinken zu holen. Er öffnete die Flasche, trank einen Schluck und ging zurück Richtung Couch, auf der Peter immernoch saß, aber nicht weiter auf ihn achtete, stolperte über Justus Füße und verschüttete seine Cola. Ein großer Teil seines gekühlten Getränks landete auf Peters Sweatshirt. Peter sprang auf und fluchte etwas Unverständliches und Bob haspelte eine Entschuldigung. 

"Ja schon gut," winkte Peter ab, stand auf und zog sich in einer beeindruckenden Bewegung sein Shirt über den Kopf. 

Bob konnte nicht einmal mehr schätzen, wie oft er bereits Peter oben ohne gesehen hatte und er hatte keine Ahnung warum es diesmal etwas anderes war, als die vielen Male zuvor, aber in dem Moment war es was ganz anderes. Peter sah so gut aus, daß es ihm den Atem verschlug und Bob wünschte sich Peter würde ihn in den Arm nehmen und küssen. Beschämt sah Bob zu Boden, heilfroh, daß niemand wissen konnte, was er gerade so für unpassende Gedanken hatte.

"Was ist los, Bob?", fragte Justus und klang dabei etwas besorgt, scheinbar hatte er doch irgendwas bemerkt.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich nicht gut", redete Bob sich vage heraus. "Du bist die ganze Zeit schon so still..." ließ Justus nicht locker. "Ich habe leichte Kopfschmerzen," redete Bob sich heraus. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, Justus war aufgefallen, daß er sich seltsam verhielt. 

Peter hatte inzwischen aus seiner Sporttasche ein Ersatzshirt herausgeholt und sprach spontan dazwischen, scheinbar war ihm im Gegensatz zu Justus nichts aufgefallen: "Meinst du Tante Mathilda würde mein Shirt waschen? Meine Mum dreht letzter Zeit etwas am Rad, sie käme mit der Wäsche gar nicht mehr hinterher. Ich habe kein Bock auf eine erneute Diskussion, wenn sie heute Abend zurückommen."

"Das übernehme ich", sagte Bob direkt und griff nach dem Shirt, "ich habe die Cola schließlich auch verschüttet."

"Danke", sagte Peter erleichtert und legte Bob kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er sich das saubere Shirt anzog und konnte nicht ahnen, was er mit dieser Geste bei Bob schon wieder auslöste. Bobs Eingeweide schienen zu tanzen, ihm wurde heiß, sein Puls raste. Er setzte sich kurz auf die Couch und registrierte, daß Justus ihn auch noch genau beobachtete.

"Ich meinte primär, aber nicht ausschließlich heute", sagte Justus als hätte es gerade keine Unterbrechung gegeben.

"Ja, das war in den letzten Tagen auch schon, gerade ist es schlimmer. Vielleicht brüte ich was aus und es ist besser, wenn ich nach Hause gehe, mir ein Tee mache und mich erhole", versuchte Bob sich aus dieser überaus schwierigen Situation herauszuwinden.

"Hmm, wenn du meinst. Das wäre aber sehr schade, in zwei Stunden haben wir doch das Gespräch mit Monsieur Petit um uns anzuhören, welchen Fall er für uns hat", meinte Justus unentschlossen, ob er nun zustimmen oder widersprechen sollte.

Peter ließ sich neben Bob auf die Couch fallen, mit seinem neuen Shirt an, daß für Bob einfach umwerfend an ihm aussah: "Monsieur Petit?"

Ich muss hier raus!, dachte Bob nurnoch und stand wenige Sekunden später ohne Vorwarnung auf.

"Ja Peter, Monsieur Petit ist Franzose, der auf der Suche nach seiner Schwester hier in Kalifornien ist und uns um Hilfe bittet, zu dem Gespräch kommt auch ein Übersetzer, damit es nicht zu sprachlichen Mißverständnissen kommt", fing Justus seinen Monolog an, unterbrach sich aber als er sah, daß Bob vorhatte so plötzlich zu gehen, mit Peters Shirt in der Hand. 

Normalerweise hätte es ihn sehr interessiert, welche ersten Infos es bereits zu ihrem neuen Fall gab und vor allem das erste Gespräch mit ihrem Auftraggeber, aber er konnte jetzt einfach nicht länger bleiben, direkt neben Peter, der ihn total durcheinander brachte und Justus der ihn dabei beobachtete und versuchte zu analysieren.

"Es tut mir leid, ich geh besser gleich, ich melde mich wenn es mir besser geht", entschuldigte sich Bob.

"Ich fahre dich", bot Peter ihm direkt an, doch das lehnte Bob ab. Er brauchte unbedingt etwas Abstand zu Peter gerade.

Doch sowohl Peter, als auch Justus wollten nicht, daß Bob alleine nach Hause ging, wenn er sich schlecht fühlte und bestanden darauf, daß Peter ihn zuhause absetzte. Bob hatte keine Ahnung, was er dagegen sagen sollte und gab es auf zu widersprechen. Immerhin stand er da nicht mehr unter Justus Beobachtung.

Die komplette Autofahrt über konnte Bob seinen Blick nicht von Peter abwenden, als würde dieser von Peters Körper magnetisch angezogen. Seine sportliche Figur, seine breite männliche Brust, sein Hals, sein Haar, die Lippen, seine Oberschenkel die von einer Jeans bedeckt waren und - Verdammt!! warum konnte er nicht einfach wieder normal sein? Einfach so als wäre die letzte Woche nicht gewesen.

Peter bekam wohl nix davon mit, da er sich aufs Auto fahren konzentrieren musste, was Bobs Glück war. Er hinterfragte auch nicht weiter was mit ihm los war wie Justus und trotzdem war Bob erleichtert, als sie endlich bei ihm Zuhause angekommen waren. "Danke", murmelte er hastig und verabschiedete sich nur noch mit einer Geste, während er bereits ausstieg. 

Seine Eltern waren glücklicherweise alle beide noch am Arbeiten, obwohl es Sonntag war und so war Bob allein, schloß dennoch seine Tür hinter sich ab und zog direkt die Vorhänge von seinem Zimmer zu. 

Er ließ sich auf seinem Bett fallen und verbarg sein Gesicht in Peters Shirt. Der Geruch rief in ihm die Bilder hervor, die sich heute in sein Gehirn eingebrannt hatten: Peter oben ohne, seine Lippen, sein Lächeln, seine Haare, seine breite Brust, er selbst als Kelly...

Es erregte ihn, auch wenn er es nicht verstand, aber einem inneren Drang folgend zog er sich rasch aus und den schwarzen Slip, den er wieder unter seinem Kissen versteckt hatte an. So und mit den Kopf auf Peters Sweatshirt, das total nach Peter roch, befriedigte er sich selbst zu seinem merkwürdigen Gedankenkarussell.

Erst danach konnte er wieder klar denken, jedenfalls halbwegs klar. Seine Bettwäsche, Peters Shirt und der Slip waren total eingesaut und nachdem er sich selbst etwas gesäubert hatte, beschloss er diesmal selber schnell eine Waschmaschine zu starten, damit seine Eltern nichts hiervon mitbekamen.

Er füllte die Waschmaschine mit noch ein paar weiteren Sachen von sich auf und startete sie. So schwer war es nicht, nicht schwieriger als in einem Waschsalon. Er beschloß künftig seine Wäsche immer selber zu waschen, dann musste er auch nicht fürchten, daß seine Mum mal den Slip oder andere Spuren findet. Gerade bei seiner Mum wäre es ihm am Unangenehmsten, sie war doch deutlich konservativer als sein Dad und auch seinem Dad würde er darüber wirklich überhaupt nichts sagen wollen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Bob damit den Gedanken anzunehmen, daß mit ihm etwas nicht normal war. So gerne er es würde, er konnte nicht leugnen, daß er auf Peter stand. Auf Peter-: Obwohl oder weil er männlich war? Das war wohl eine Frage auf die er eine Antwort für sich finden musste. Eine Andere war, weswegen er sich selbst gern in seiner Fantasie als Mädchen sah. Soviel er auch darüber nachdachte. Er fand keine einzige Antwort, auf keine einzige seiner Fragen.

Warum musste, das alles so kompliziert sein? Hätte er sich nicht einfach ganz normal in ein nettes Mädchen verlieben können, wie Lesley, so wie es alle anderen Jungen auch tun würden?

Als er Stunden später seine Wäsche zusammenlegte, kamen gerade seine Eltern nach Hause. Schnell ließ er den Slip in seine Hosentasche verschwinden, bevor er mit seiner Tätigkeit fortfuhr. 

"Hallo Bob, du bist ja so fleißig, wie kommt es?", fragte seine Mum begeistert, als sie ihn beim Zusammenlegen sah. Betont lässig zuckte Bob mit den Schultern, bevor er ihre Frage beantwortete: "Ich habe mir überlegt ab sofort mich selbst um meine Wäsche zu kümmern."

"Warum denn das?", fragte ihn seine Mum völlig verblüfft und schien jetzt nicht mehr so begeistert.

"Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich denke, das ist eine Win win Situation. Du hast etwas weniger Arbeit mit der Wäsche und ich etwas mehr Selbständigkeit und Privatsphäre", erklärte Bob so sachlich, wie Justus das immer machte.

"Privatsphäre?", hakte seine Mum total überrascht nach und ihre Augen wurden groß. Wenn er jetzt nicht aufpasste schlitterte er geradewegs in ein Verhör hinein. 

"Ich mag einfach den Gedanken nicht, daß ihr meine getragene Unterwäsche anfasst und wisst welche ich wie oft trage, das ist vermutlich Blödsinn, aber- ich mag es halt einfach nicht", versuchte er möglichst plausibel zu erklären.

"Hmm Ich habe mir darüber nie so Gedanken gemacht, das ist für mich eine ganz normale Haushaltsaufgabe. Aber es ist okay. Es spricht wohl überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn dir das so lieber ist", meinte seine Mum, nachdem sie kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte. Glücklich ging anders. Peters Mum dagegen hätte wohl einen Luftsprung gemacht, hätte Peter ihr das angeboten.

"Danke Mum", sagte Bob und fragte sich ob das nicht etwas zuviel des Guten war. Jetzt hielt seine Mum ihn ganz bestimmt auch noch für unnormal- aber gut, was soll's? Das war er wohl auch! und zu seinem Glück hielt sie ihn für nicht halb soo unnormal, wie er war.


	8. Nachricht von unbekannt (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Sonntag der 30. Oktober~~~~~~

Sie saßen zusammen in der Zentrale. Peter war tiefenentspannt und saß gemütlich mit Bob auf der Couch. Justus hatte ihn gerade gelobt für seine Wortwahl. Gab es das schon mal? Wenn ja wüsste er es vermutlich.

Bob ging hastig an den Kühlschrank und holte sich eine Cola raus, öffnete die Flasche, trank einen Schluck und kam zu ihm zur Couch zurück.

Auf dem Rückweg stolperte Bob über Justus' Füße und verschüttete seine Cola, der größte Teil landete ausgerechnet auf Peters Sweatshirt. 

Er sprang auf, fluchte etwas und Bob haspelte eine Entschuldigung, die er sofort abwinkte, war ja schließlich keine Absicht von ihm, das war ihm doch auch klar. 

Bob sieht total süß aus, wenn er so verlegen ist, schoß es Peter durch den Kopf und er fragte sich was mit ihm los war? Die Videos okay, aber Bob süß? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, drehte er jetzt völlig durch? Er versteckte sich schnell hinter der Suche nach einem Ersatzshirt. Der Gedanke was seine Mum sagen würde, wenn sie das sah, stresste Peter zudem.

"Du bist die ganze Zeit schon so still..." meinte Justus zu Bob, als er sich wieder im Griff hatte.

"Ich habe etwas Kopfweh", erklärte Bob und es klang ein wenig nach einer Ausrede.

Peter wechselte ihr Thema, bevor Justus bei ihm auch noch etwas Ungewöhnliches in seinem Verhalten fand und irgendwie wollte er Bob helfen, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, ob es etwas zum helfen gab: "Meinst du Tante Mathilda würde mein Shirt waschen? Meine Mum dreht letzter Zeit etwas am Rad, sie käme mit der Wäsche gar nicht mehr hinterher. Ich habe kein Interesse an einer weiteren Diskussion."

"Das übernehme ich", sagte Bob direkt. "Ich habe die Cola verschüttet.."

"Danke", sagte er und legte kurz die Hand auf Bobs Schulter, bevor er sich das saubere Shirt anzog. Auch diese kleine Geste fühlte sich viel zu gut auf einmal an.  
  
"Ich meinte primär aber nicht ausschließlich heute", sagte Justus als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben.

"Ja, das war in den letzten Tagen auch schon, gerade ist es schlimmer. Vielleicht brüte ich was aus und es ist besser, wenn ich nach Hause gehe, mir ein Tee mache und mich erhole." Peter konnte sich nicht helfen, für ihn klang es irgendwie wie eine Ausrede. Andererseits mit Kopfschmerzen war man wirklich neben der Spur und nur weil er gerade etwas verheimlicht, musste er das nicht direkt auf Bob übertragen. 

"Hmm, wenn du meinst. Ist aber schade, in zwei Stunden haben wir doch das Gespräch mit Monsieur Petit um uns anzuhören, welchen Fall er für uns hat", meinte Justus unentschlossen ob er nun zustimmen oder widersprechen sollte.

Peter ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen und lenkte das Gespräch einfach um, auf ein anderes Thema: "Monsieur Petit?"

"Ja Peter, Monsieur Petit ist Franzose, der auf der Suche nach seiner Schwester hier in Kalifornien ist und uns um Hilfe bittet, zu dem Gespräch kommt auch ein Übersetzer, damit es nicht zu sprachlichen Mißverständnissen kommt-" fing Justus seinen Monolog an, unterbrach sich aber als er sah, daß Bob vorhatte zu gehen.

"Es tut mir leid, ich geh besser gleich, ich melde mich, wenn es mir besser geht."

"Ich fahre dich," sagte Peter direkt und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, auch wenn Bob es versuchte.

Bob war sehr still auf der Fahrt, bei Kopfschmerzen nichts allzu Ungewöhnliches Vielleicht war es wirklich keine Ausrede. Peter versuchte sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren und auszublenden, daß Bob die ganze Zeit in seine Richtung sah. Denn das machte ihn etwas nervös.

"Danke," murmelt Bob nur hastig und verabschiedete sich. 

Als Peter zurück in der Zentrale war, hatten sie noch etwas Zeit, bevor sie zur Verabredung mit Monsieur Petit aufbrechen mussten und während Justus noch etwas am PC arbeitete, machte er es sich wieder auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Er war heute morgen schon beim Training, der neue Fall stand schon in den Startlöchern, seine Eltern kamen heute zurück und würden ihm bestimmt einiges zum Lernen aufdrücken, denn am Dienstag stand ein Biologie Arbeit an und morgen war Halloween. Ein guter Grund einfach mal die Ruhe zu nutzen und gar nichts zu tun.

Ein Piepton informierte ihn darüber, daß er eine neue E-Mail bekommen hatte und fragte sie ab. Es waren sogar drei.

Zwei waren eine Systembenachrichtigung von dem Sexforum, bei dem er sich gestern angemeldet hatte. Die Eine informierte ihn darüber, daß er eine Nachricht erhalten hatte. Die Andere informierte ihn, daß er in der Gruppe aufgenommen worden war. Die dritte E-Mail ist von Gayguy18LA@gmx.com. Betreff Anmeldung Sexforum. Sofort spürte Peter, wie er einen knallroten Kopf bekam und sah schnell zu Justus, der aber gerade irgendwelche Zahlen in einer Excel Tabelle überprüfte und ihm noch nicht einmal zugewandt war.

Sein Finger kreiste nervös über der E-Mail, was sollte er tun? Lesen? Oder lieber nicht? Warum schrieb ihm jemand eine Email? Er könnte es herausfinden wenn er sie las. Aber wenn da etwas drinstand was irgendwie Justus aufmerksam machte. Was sollte das sein? Aber wenn doch! Wieso war es überhaupt möglich E-Mails zu bekommen? Vielleicht war es von einem der die Seite betreut, aber wenn was wollte er? Betreff Anmeldung könnte ja passen. Vermutlich würde er keine einzige Sekunde Ruhe bekommen, solange er sie nicht las.

Noch einmal vergewisserte er sich, daß Justus abgelenkt war, dann hielt er unbewusst die Luft an und konnte gerade noch ein Keuchen unterdrücken, als er die erste Zeile  
_Hallo Peter Shaw,  
Ich habe mir dein Profil angesehen und festgestellt, daß es doch eine erhebliche Sicherheitslücke aufweist. Du hast deine E-Mail Adresse mit Klarnamen verwendet und bei den Einstellungen für Mitglieder sichtbar eingestellt, das war mit Sicherheit nicht deine Absicht. Ich empfehle dir das schnellst möglich zu ändern.  
Lieben Gruß Marc ___

____

____

Scheiße! Zum Glück hatte er das jetzt und nicht erst heute Abend gelesen! Das musste er sofort ändern! Doch davon durfte Justus nichts mitbekommen. Justus würde es niemals gutheißen, daß er sich für 2 Jahre älter ausgab um sich Pornos anzusehen. Also Zusammenreißen! "Just, ich gehe noch kurz rüber aufs Klo, ehe wir losgehen", sagte er bemüht beiläufig.

"Ja klar, ich bin hier gleich fertig, dann können wir los, lieber etwas früher als etwas später", meinte Justus und sah ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln dabei an.

Peter beherrschte sich, nicht zu rennen und knetete sein Handy in der Hand, auf dem Weg rüber ins Haus und ins Bad. Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus waren auf dem Schrottplatz beschäftigt und bekamen gerade ebenso wenig mit wie Justus. Peter setze sich auf den geschlossenen Klodeckel und suchte die Seite von dem Forum und meldete sich an. Hier hatte er die gleiche Nachricht von Marc erhalten. 

Sofort suchte er in den Profileinstellungen den passenden Punkt E-Mail-Adresse sichtbar für: und setze das Häkchen von für Mitglieder auf für niemanden und speicherte die Änderung.

Dann beantwortete er die Nachricht von Marc.

_Hallo Marc, vielen Dank, daß du mich auf meinen Fehler hingewiesen hast, ich habe es sofort geändert.  
Lieben Gruß Peter_

Er sendete die Nachricht ab und atmete tief durch um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Dann steckte er sein Handy ein, spülte falls doch jemand inzwischen im Haus war und wusch sich die Hände.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, daß seine Röte von der Aufregung fast verschwunden war. Sehr gut.

Justus kam gerade aus der Zentrale als er aus dem Haus kam und sie fuhren in seinem MG zu dem Treffen mit Monsieur Petit.

Monsieur Petit war sehr sympathisch, wenn es ihm auch schwer fiel sich mit ihnen in ihrer Sprache zu verständigen, aber dafür gab es ja den Dolmetscher, den sie diesem Auftrag zu verdanken hatten. 

Es war total simpel, sie sollten nur die verlorene Schwester finden, die Adresse war inzwischen bekannt, aber nur der Vorname und das Alter. In dem Appartementkomplex an dieser Adresse wohnten viele Frauen im fraglichen Alter und sie sollten nur komplett unauffällig herausfinden wer die Richtige ist damit zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder ein Kontakt hergestellt werden konnte.

Endlich mal nichts Gruseliges, nichts Gefährliches, reine Fleißarbeit eigentlich. Mit Peters MG suchten sie sich einen Parkplatz vor dem genannten Gebäudekomplex. Justus erstellte eine Tabelle auf dem Laptop und er machte unauffällig Fotos der Frauen, die aus dem Gebäude kamen und im fraglichen Alter waren. Justus speicherte die Bilder der Frauen in einer Tabelle ab und fügt die Informationen zu, die sie direkt sammeln konnten. 

Drei können sie direkt ausschließen, weil sie in Autos stiegen deren Kennzeichenüberprüfung bei Cotta ihnen einen Namen gab, mit dem sie sie Ausschließen konnten. 

Als es Abend wird, piepte Peters Handy erneut, Justus telefoniert gerade mit Tante Mathilda, die etwas ungehalten war, daß sich Justus zum Abendessen verspätet.

Bestimmt war es wieder eine Nachricht von diesem Marc. Er war neugierig, was er denn diesmal schrieb, aber traute sich nicht nachzusehen, solange Justus neben ihm saß. Er fuhr los zu Justus, bevor dieser das Gespräch mit seiner Tante beendet hatte. Mathilda sprach laut genug, daß er deutlich heraushören konnte, was sie davon hielt, daß Justus zu spät fürs Abendessen war, wenn der nächste Tag ein Schultag war.

"Hast du eine schlechte Nachricht bekommen?", fragte Justus ihn als er Tante Mathilda abgewürgt hatte, mit dem Versprechen, daß sie nun bereits auf dem Rückweg waren.

"Nein, wieso?", frage Peter ihn überrascht.

"Weil du eine Nachricht bekommen hast und du daraufhin etwas nervös geworden bist", stellte Justus sachlich fest.

"Nein, nein, es ist nichts", tat Peter sofort ab, er wüsste nicht was er ihm sonst sagen sollte, ohne daß es peinlich wurde oder daß Justus ihm beim Lügen ertappte. Er war sich auch so schon sicher, daß Justus ihm das nicht ganz glaubte, aber Justus sagte zum Glück nichts mehr dazu, sondern wechselte dann nach kurzem Schweigen selbst das Thema.

Er fuhr nur um die Ecke nachdem er Justus abgesetzt hatte und öffnete erneut neugierig erst die E-Mail und dann als seine Vermutung bestätig wurde das Forum um seine Nachricht zu lesen. 

Doch diesmal verklickte er sich und statt die Nachricht zu öffnen landete er auf Marcs Profil.

Das erste was er sah war, daß Marc, im Gegensatz zu ihm, eine Galerie mit Fotos angelegt hatte. Ein prüfender Blick, daß niemand auf ihn achtete und dann öffnete er die Galerie. Es waren Nacktbilder, klar was sonst? Auf keinem war sein Gesicht zu sehen und auf dem Letzten war sein erregierter Penis in Nahaufnahme drauf und sofort spannte sich seine Hose. Das war ein ziemlich unpassender Moment so zwischen Justus absetzen und Abendessen mit seinen Eltern, also ging er schnell wieder aus der Galerie raus und sah sich das Profil näher an, 18 Jahre aus der Nähe von LA und war im Forum um Kontakt zu anderen Kerlen zu bekommen um unverbindlich sexuelle Erfahrung zu sammeln.

Klingt schon aufregend, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, schob dann aber energisch den Gedanken beiseite und ging zurück um diesmal wirklich die Nachricht zu lesen.

_Gerne doch.  
Du verrätst nicht viel auf deinem Profil über dich, aber dein Text macht es dennoch spannend, du gibst nicht mal an, ob du homo oder hetero bist... Beziehung kann ja Typ wie auch Mädel sein. Absicht?_

Er hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung was ihn ritt, aber ganz spontan schrieb er zur Antwort: 

_Beziehung war Mädel, aber der Sex war mies und momentan reizt es mich Kerle zu sehen, habe aber keine Ahnung ob das eine Phase ist oder ob es etwas zu bedeuten hat. Ich brauche einfach Zeit um die Frage erstmal für mich selbst zu beantworten._

Er schickte seine Antwort ab, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Beim Abendessen hörte er, daß er wieder eine Antwort haben musste, reagierte aber nicht sichtlich darauf. Seine Eltern duldeten Handys beim Essen sowieso nicht und so musste er ihre Ausführungen, warum es für ihn morgen keine Halloween Party gab, ein weiteres Mal über sich ergehen lassen, ehe er dazu kam, seine Nachricht zu lesen. Er wusste daß seine Eltern Recht hatten, aber er war auf vier verschiedene Partys eingeladen und hatte nur ungern überall abgesagt. Folglich war er etwas frustriert, als er ins Zimmer ging, öffnete dann aber Marcs Nachricht um sich abzulenken.

_Verstehe.  
Falls du mal was real mit einem Kerl ausprobieren möchtest, kannst du dich ja mal auf meinem Profil umsehen, wenn es dir gefällt... kann ich dir vielleicht helfen der Antwort näher zu kommen._

Meint er das ernst? Es klang ziemlich eindeutig... wenn es dir gefällt... also die Bilder vorhin... die waren verdammt heiß!

Er ging nochmal auf Marcs Profil und schaute es sich nochmal deutlich genauer an.

Er war homosexuell, klar bei der E-Mail Adresse und er hatte als Vorlieben Wichsen, Oralverkehr, Analverkehr alles passiv wie aktiv angegeben, dann Fetische weiß noch nicht Exh und Voy finde ich beides gut. Ich bin zu haben für Freundschaft, Sextreffen, Telefonsex, Sex vor der Webcam, Austausch von Fotos.

Und Peters Neugier stieg noch an.

Er öffnete noch einmal Marcs Galeriebilder, gefallen tat er ihm schon, aber würde er sich das trauen? Sich mit ihm zu treffen? Mit einem Typen? Mit einem, den er gar nicht kannte? Aus dem Internet? Solche Treffen waren nicht ungefährlich, das wusste man doch und was fast noch schlimmer wäre: Was wäre, wenn man sich gegenüber stand und sich dann doch erkannte? Immerhin kannte er durch seine Sportwettkämpfe und seine Detektivarbeit auch sehr viele Leute.

Seine Mum kam ins Zimmer rein und Peter aktivierte schnell die Tastensperre. "Ich wollte mit dir nochmal über die Schulsachen gucken, ein paar Vokabeln abfragen und dann solltest du dich bettfertig machen. Es ist schon Recht spät und morgen ist Schule!", meinte seine Mum und nervte ihn damit gerade ungemein.


	9. Seltsames Verhalten (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Sonntag der 30. Oktober~~~~~~

Nach dem Abendessen ging Justus direkt in sein Zimmer und legte sich auf sein Bett. Eigentlich war alles okay, Tante Mathilda hatte sich längst wieder beruhigt, nach dem Ärger über seine Verspätung. 

Doch irgendwas anderes heute passte nicht, stimmte einfach nicht, einige Fehler in den Details, aber sein Gehirn weigerte sich noch, dieses irgendwas so zu spezifisieren, daß es ihn zufriedenstellte. Es waren mehrere Kleinigkeiten, oder war es nur eine große Sache, die er nicht erkannte und sich in verschiedenen Kleinigkeiten zeigte?

Bei ihrem neuen Fall war alles okay. Ihn nervte nur ein wenig, daß er so simpel war, eine reine Fleißarbeit, nicht mehr nicht weniger. Er präferierte stets Fälle, wo seine kognitiven Fähigkeiten gefordert wurden, die etwas Risiko mit sich brachten. Aber sie übernahmen jeden Fall und klar für Monsieur Petit war ihr Ergebnis von großer Bedeutung, aber sonst war es stinklangweilig wie Peter es bezeichnen würde. Nur Peter sah das anders, aus einem ihm unverständlichen Grund bevorzugte Peter immer die Fälle, die ihn weniger interessierten.

Peter.... Mit Peter stimmte etwas nicht.

Peter hatte sich seltsam verhalten heute. Er war unruhig gewesen, immer nur zwischendurch mal. Das erste Mal schon bevor sie zu ihrem Gespräch bei Missieur Petit aufgebrochen waren. Aber eben bevor Peter ihn zuhause abgesetzt hatte, war es besonders stark, beide Male war ihm aufgefallen, daß Peter gestresst war, die Luft angehalten hatte. Ja sogar etwas Röte in seinem Gesicht war. 

Davor waren Nachrichten auf seinem Handy eingegangen, die er nicht mal lesen musste um unruhig zu werden. Wessen Konversation ihn wohl so aus dem Tritt brachte? 

Daraufhin angesprochen hatte Peter direkt abgeblockt und obwohl Justus ihm nicht geglaubt hatte, daß nichts war, hatte er es stehen lassen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Peter hatte auch ein Recht auf Privatsphäre. Er verlangte sie ja auch ständig, die Liste über die Dinge die er selbst nicht reden wollte war lang und wenn er weiter nachhakte, würde Peter vielleicht auch nicht mehr seine vielen Grenzen akzeptieren. Nichtsdestoweniger wollte er gerne wissen was es war.

Vielleicht flirtete Peter bereits wieder mit einem Mädchen und es war ihm unangenehm zuzugeben, daß er so kurz nach der Trennung mit Kelly, bereits wieder nach Anderen Ausschau hielt.

Wobei ...

... das widersprach der Aussage von heute morgen, die er gemacht hatte, er wäre im Moment froh keine Freundin zu haben und das kam sehr überzeugend. Nein es gab keinen Zweifel daran, daß Peter das wirklich genauso gemeint hatte.

Vielleicht war es auch so, daß er ein Mädchen gefunden hatte, von der er nichts Festes wollte. Das wiederum würde total gut zu Peters Verhalten passen. Das würde erklären warum er die Trennung so locker wegsteckte, weswegen er nervös wurde, wenn er Nachrichten bekam und warum er mit ihm nicht darüber redete. Dann war es ihm genaugenommen sogar sehr Recht, wenn Peter das so beibehalten würde.

Und Bob? 

Bobs Ausrede mit den Kopfschmerzen nahm Justus ihm einfach nicht ab. Irgendwas sorgte oder beschäftigte ihn, worüber er nicht reden wollte. Seit sie aus dem Campingurlaub zurück waren war er bereits etwas stiller und nachdenklicher geworden. Heute würde er sogar noch weiter gehen und behaupten Bob wirkte zudem frustriert und verhielt sich gestresst. Aber weswegen? Es war nichts für ihn erkennbares vorgefallen.

Justus hatte auch bei Bob heute den ersten Schritt gemacht, hatte ihn vorsichtig angesprochen. Doch Bob hatte es abgetan, schnell nach der einfachsten Ausrede gegriffen, die man sich überhaupt einfallen lassen konnte. Gerade deswegen war es so deutlich. Wenn er sich rausredete, lehnte er es wohl aktuell ab, mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Vielleicht war es besser so, der Haken war seine Neugier.

Was hatte sich seit ihrer Rückkehr verändert, daß sich Bobs Verhalten so verändert hatte?

Das was Justus direkt einfiel, war das Kelly mit Peter Schluss gemacht hatte, aber was sollte das mit Bob zu tun haben?

... Wobei? wenn Bob vielleicht Gefühle für Kelly hätte. Absurd! Das hätte er vorher schon bemerkt, aber es würde gut zu Bobs komischen hektischen Reaktion nach dem Gespräch mit Peter über Kelly passen. Aber dann hätte er das früher registriert.

Aber was wäre umgekehrt, wenn Kelly sich in Bob verliebt hätte und danach zu Bob gekommen wäre? Auch das empfand Justus als zu absurd und warum sollte das Bob so still und nachdenklich werden lassen?

... Höchstens wenn Bob irgendetwas wusste darüber, was Peter besser nicht erfuhr. Aber dann wäre Bob doch ganz sicher zu ihm gekommen und hätte mit ihm darüber geredet. Es sei denn es ging um irgendwelche Gefühlsdinge, aber was sollte es sein?

Justus schüttelte stumm den Kopf, wenn Bob etwas belasten würde, das Peter betraf, wüsste er es, dann käme Bob definitiv zu ihm. Nein, es war wohl Zufall, vielleicht war es nur eine Kleinigkeit in der Schule, die er nicht mitbekommen hatte oder mit seinen Eltern, die ihn stresste. 

Ganz egal ob Peter oder Bob, Justus würde einfach warten, bis sie auf ihn zukommen. Wenn nicht und es sich von alleine wieder verbesserte, umso besser! ... wobei neugierig wäre er ja schon.


	10. Halloween (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Montag der 31. Oktober~~~~~~

Das Halloween auf einen Montag fiel, war echt ungünstig. Die Shaws hatten jegliche Abendveranstaltung für Peter abgelehnt, da Peter in der Schule, sich schwächeln nicht leisten konnte und so musste er schon früh, mitten in der Ermittlungsarbeit, nach Hause gehen, um für die morgige Biologiearbeit zu lernen. Außerdem sollte er für die Arbeit ausgeschlafen sein.

Bob der immernoch nicht so gute Laune hatte und ziemlich still war, hatte gar nicht erst seine Eltern gefragt, weil er keine Lust auf Halloween dieses Jahr hatte und eine direkte Einladung hatte er wohl auch nicht bekommen oder es nicht erwähnt. Er wollte wie Peter auch noch für die Biologiearbeit lernen stattdessen.

Justus hatte eine Einladung vom Computer Club, den er schon einige Wochen nicht mehr besucht hatte und nahm sich vor dort hinzugehen. Ihm machte diese Biologiearbeit überhaupt keine Sorgen und dort wird es bestimmt super und dort kannte er genügend Leute, damit es auch ohne Peter und Bob ein netter Abend werden würde. Nachdem Bob, Justus, mit seinem Käfer Zuhause abgesetzt hatte, verkleidete Justus sich, dieses Jahr als Einstein und machte sich auf den Weg.

An Halloween abends durch die Straßen zu laufen, war immer super. Er begegnete so vielen Kindern in kreativen und klassischen Kostümen die begeistert von Haus zu Haus liefen und sich über ihre Süßigkeiten freuten, daß er bereits mit bester Laune dort ankam.

Die Räume vom Computer Club waren kreativ dekoriert worden, die Fenster komplett verdunkelt, ein Labyrinth im Eingangsbereich musste zunächst passiert werden um in den Partyraum hineinzukommen. 

Das Labyrinth war mit Stellwänden gestellt worden und oben mit schwarzen Stoffbahnen verhangen. Schwarzlichtröhren und leuchtende Deko dienten als Lichtquelle. An jeder Abzweigung war ein Rätsel und zwei oder drei Antwortmöglichkeiten die dann sagten in welche Richtung es weitergeht. dazwischen musste man durch künstliche Spinnenweben, durch einen Tunnel krabbeln, über aufgestellte Dosen laufen, sich durch einen dunklen Bereich tasten der gespickt war mit Hindernissen und sich durch eine von oben bis unten mit Kissen gefüllten Durchgang kämpfen.

Es war ganz nach Justus Geschmack und er war glänzender Laune, als er durch war und begrüßte mehrere gute Bekannte, darunter Tom und schlug sich an der Tanzfläche vorbei zum Buffet. Es war nicht besonders reich an Auswahl, klar im Computer Club, aber es sah sehr typisch nach Halloween aus. Justus nahm sich eine Schüssel mit einer scharfen Kürbissuppe und setzte sich zu Tom an den Rand. Die Suppe war wirklich total lecker und konnte mit ordentlich Schärfe überzeugen. Justus ließ während des Essens den Blick schweifen, er kannte die meisten der hier Anwesenden, die Kostüme waren meistens klassische oder hatten Bezug zu Computerspielen. Das war zu erwarten.

In der Gruppe der Tanzenden entdeckte Justus ein Mädchen, daß er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie hatte ein grünes Kleid und braune Stiefel an, trug Pfeil und Bogen. Ihr langes rotbraunes Haar war sehr hübsch geflochten und Justus kam das Kostüm bekannt vor, konnte es aber nicht zuordnen. Etwas was Justus gar nicht mochte, wenn er etwas nicht sofort zuordnen konnte..

Das fremde Mädchen war in Begleitung von Sarah, wie es schien und Justus fand dieses unbekannte Mädchen total schön und bemerkte erst, daß er sie anstarrte, als Tom sich räusperte, weil Justus ihm nicht zugehört hatte. Justus wandt den Blick von ihr ab, entschuldigte sich bei Tom und aß einen weiteren Löffel seiner Suppe.

"Sie ist hübsch", sagte Tom verstehend mit einem Nicken. "Sie ist eine Freundin von Sarah und seit einigen Wochen jeden Freitag im Computer Club. Sie ist richtig gut. Übrigens spielen wir derzeit freitags ein Turnier, wäre total super wenn du auch kommen würdest -"

Tom erzählte ihm direkt von dem Turnier und dem Spiel, einem Fantasyadventure, daß sie in wechselnden Zweier Teams gegeneinander spielten. Justus hörte aufmerksam zu, wobei er tatsächlich gerade lieber etwas von dem Mädchen gewusst hätte, auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte, als von dem Spiel und dem Turnier, auch wenn das wirklich gut klang. 

Er unterbrach kurz ihr Gespräch, um noch einmal ans Buffet zu gehen, nahm sich noch einmal von der Suppe nach und als er zurück kam setzte er sich wieder zu Tom und meinte gerade: "Für die Story, braucht man ziemlich viel Fantasie", als hätten sie ihr Gespräch von eben nicht gerade unterbrochen. Ein Mädchen hinter ihm lachte und sprach Justus direkt an: "Phantasie ist wichtiger als Wissen."

Justus drehte sich direkt um und sah in ein wunderschönes Gesicht, daß ihm einfach die Sprache verschlug. Es war die Freundin von Sarah, der er vorhin beim Tanzen zugesehen hatte. "Ich bin Tauriel", stellte sie sich vor, "nicht nur heute Abend, die meisten nennen mich immer so, ist mein Spitzname, eigentlich heiße ich Faye. Und du? Ich nehme an nicht Albert..."

Wenigstens fand Justus seine Sprache wieder und er antwortete: "Hallo Tauriel. Nein ich heiße nicht Albert. Ich heiße Justus Jonas."

Tom mischte sich direkt ein: "Er heißt zwar nicht wie Einstein, aber er ist genauso hochbegabt wie er."

Justus fügte schnell ein passendes Zitat von Einstein hinzu, daß ihm gerade einfiel, immerhin hatte Tauriel mit dem Zitieren angefangen: "Ich habe keine besondere Begabung, sondern bin nur leidenschaftlich neugierig."

Tauriel lächelte und mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf seine Suppenschüssel sagte sie: "Mein Lieblingszitat von Einstein ist: "Wer noch nie einen Fehler gemacht hat, hat sich noch nie an etwas Neuem versucht. "Ich habe mich heute am Kochen der Suppe versucht, und war es ein Fehler?"

"Definitiv nicht, die ist super. Ich habe mir gerade nachgenommen", lobte er sie und fügte hinzu: "Mein Lieblingszitat von ihm ist: "Ordnung braucht nur der Dumme, das Genie beherrscht das Chaos."

"Danke, das freut mich. Ja das hat was, wobei ist das dein Lieblingszitat oder das was du am häufigsten zitierst, ich differenziere da durchaus, das Zitat: "Manche Männer bemühen sich lebenslang, das Wesen einer Frau zu verstehen. Andere befassen sich mit weniger schwierigen Dingen z.B. der Relativitätstheorie" ist bei so einigen Männer die ich kenne, noch beliebter. "

"Gerne. Ja das ist auch sehr gut. Klar zu differenzieren ist immer von Vorteil. Hast du denn ein anderes am meist frequentiertes Zitat?", fragte er nun total in seinem Element. Tauriel war nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch gebildet und intelligent und hatte eine total warme und angenehme Art. Es war irgendwie wie mit Lys. Tauriel war einfach toll.

"Ja, zu meinen Eltern sage ich ziemlich oft: "Falls Gott die Welt geschaffen hat, war seine Hauptsorge sicher nicht, sie so zu machen, dass wir sie verstehen können." Dabei lachte Tauriel so ehrlich, daß Justus sich anschließen musste.

"Ich hole mir gerade was zum Trinken, wenn du aufgegessen hast, hast du dann Lust mit mir auf die Tanzfläche zu gehen?", fragte Tauriel direkt.

"Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht gut Tanzen", gab Justus kleinlaut zu. Es war das erste Mal, daß er eigentlich ganz gerne getanzt hätte.

"Das ist nicht schlimm, das können hier einige nicht. Es geht doch hier nur um den Spaß und ich nehme an du kennst Einsteins Zitat: "Die besten Dinge im Leben sind nicht die, die man für Geld bekommt <\q> und stimmst dem zu." "

Das war irgendwie entwaffnend von ihr, dem konnte man gar nichts entgegnen."Ja schon-", bestätigte Justus unsiche 

"Also tanzt du mit mir?", fragte Tauriel direkt und ihr Blick machte es ihm unmöglich einfach abzulehnen. 

"Okay", meinte er nur unbeholfen und sie lächelte kurz und ging zu Sarah die gerade zwei Gläser für sie gefüllt hatte. 

Und 5 Minuten später folgte Justus tatsächlich diesem hübschen, intelligenten Mädchen auf die Tanzfläche und überwand sich mit ihr zu Tanzen. 

****

Justus war klatschnass geschwitzt, als er nach Hause ging. Er fühlte sich als ginge er auf Wolken, er war überglücklich, nur weil Tauriel mit ihm getanzt hatte und sich mit einer Umarmung verabschiedet hatte, bevor sie abgeholt wurde. 

Nun verstand er nicht nur logisch was Einstein meinte als er sagte: " Wenn man zwei Stunden lang mit einem Mädchen zusammensitzt, meint man, es wäre eine Minute. Sitzt man jedoch eine Minute auf einem heißen Ofen, meint man, es wären zwei Stunden. Das ist Relativität."

Dieser Abend war so unglaublich schnell verflogen, es kam ihm wirklich nur wie wenige Minuten vor, dabei hatte er Tanzen nie gemocht, aber in Tauriels Gegenwart, war alles anders. Sollte ihn das jetzt freuen oder Angst machen? 

Am Besten, nichts von beiden. Es war einfach ein schöner Abend. Er sollte jetzt zusehen, daß er ins Bett kam, morgen war schließlich ein Schultag und eine Biologiearbeit stand auf dem Plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel/ Faye ist die erste OC in dieser Geschichte, ich hoffe ihr mögt sie ;) Mir hat es jedenfalls viel Spaß gemacht, diese erste Begegnung zu schreiben. :)


	11. Der etwas andere Einkauf (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Dienstag der 1. November~~~~~~

"Sieht so aus, als arbeitet sie dort drin," sprach Justus aus, was sie längst alle annahmen, "das heißt wir können jetzt hier stundenlang warten, ehe wir sie in ein Gespräch verwickeln können, um herauszufinden, ob sie die Schwester von Missieur Petit ist."

"Ich habe aber keine Lust hier stundenlang rumzustehen! Und am Ende ist sie es gar nicht und es war auch noch umsonst", maulte Peter genervt. Er hatte seit der Biologiearbeit heute morgen, keine gute Laune. Das war nichts Unübliches bei ihm. Nach der Arbeit machte er sich immer am meisten Sorgen, ob er diese Arbeit gut hinbekommen oder verhauen hatte. Dieses: 'Abwarten, du kannst jetzt eh nix tun, in ein paar Tagen weißt du mehr', stresste ihn. Am Besten ignorierte man Peters Laune in solchen Momenten und versuchte ihn mit anderen Sachen abzulenken. Diese Erfahrung hatte Bob schon oft bei seinem besten Freund gemacht.

"Wir könnten auch einfach rein gehen und das Ganze abkürzen", schlug Bob vor. Allein der Anblick des Ladens, ließ sein Herz schneller klopfen, eine Ausrede zu haben da rein zu gehen, war genau das was er brauchte um sich zu überwinden, auch wenn das total kurz gedacht war.

"Ja klar, wir drei Typen gehen in einen Damenunterwäscheladen und fragen die Verkäuferin, ob sie die Schwester von Missieur Petit ist. Wie unauffällig", lachte Peter sarkastisch.

"Natürlich nicht so plump", entgegnete Bob Peter.

"Also wenn das einer von uns hinbekommt, dann ist es wohl Bob," nickte Justus überzeugt. "Also los Bob! Geh rein und schau was du mit deinem Charme herausbekommst."

So hatte sich Bob das ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt! Er dachte seine Freunde würden mitgehen. Er könnte seine Hemmung überwinden und dann irgendwann noch einmal alleine wiederkommen. Aber jetzt, war alles anders.

Bobs Beine fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an, doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr für ihn. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, ihm war schlecht! Dann hob er aber unter Zugzwang die Hand und öffnete die Tür. Er betrat den Laden und die hübsche Verkäuferin, ihre Zielperson, begrüßte ihn, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. 

Bob versuchte sie gar nicht gleich anzusehen. Er wollte erstmal wieder sich beruhigen, etwas aussuchen und dann mit seiner, hoffentlich bis dahin zurückgekommenen, Routine und seinem Charme, mit ihr ins Gespräch kommen.

Vermutlich hatte er bereits jetzt schon, einen knallroten Kopf und ging direkt zu den BHs, schwarzer Satin sollte es sein, passend zu dem Slip, soweit wusste er es.

"Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte die junge Frau ihn und eigentlich wollte er sagen: Ja ich suche etwas für meine Freundin, aber er brachte kein Wort heraus und schaffte nach mehreren Sekunden, nur eine hilflose Geste zwischen einem Nicken und einem Kopfschütteln. Sie sah ihn ehrlich warm an und dann fragte sie ihn: "Für dich selbst, oder?" 

Am Liebsten wäre Bob sofort wieder rausgerannt, aber was hätte er denn dann Justus und Peter gesagt? Das war keine Option! Also blieb er, stumm, mit vermutlich hochroten Kopf inzwischen und kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren. In was für eine Situation hatte er sich denn nur selbst gebracht?

"Das ist okay. Meine Schwester wurde auch als mein Bruder geboren", sagte sie so selbstverständlich, als würde sie mit ihm über das Wetter reden. Ein paar Atemzüge und dann wurde es besser, die Erkenntnis, daß immerhin für sie das etwas Alltägliches war und sie ihn nicht als abnormal ansah, war total erleichternd, seine Anspannung dagegen fiel nur langsam von ihm ab.

Sie fragte ihn, ob er irgendwelche Vorstellungen hatte, ob er schon seine bevorzugte Größe kannte und dann half sie ihm, als wäre es das alltäglichste für sie. Sie nahm ihn mit in ein Hinterzimmer, wo ihn niemand gleich sehen konnte, falls jemand den Laden betrat. Zeigte ihm nach einer Weile, als er so locker würde, daß seine Sprache wieder funktionierte viel mehr als nur die BHs, sondern auch wie man mit Klebeband ein weibliches Dekolleté bekam und verkaufte ihm außer einen BH auch noch die dazu passenden Brusteinlagen.

Bob fühlte mich irgendwann verdammt sexy damit, als er sich so im Hinterzimmer in einem Spiegel besah und nebenbei erzählte sie ihm völlig ungezwungen von ihrer Schwester und die schwierige Situation mit den Eltern und dem Leben damals in Texas. 

Mit ein paar geschickt platzierten Fragen, konnte Bob sicher herausfinden, daß die Frau mit ihrem Fall und mit Missieur Petit überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte, sondern lediglich im gleichen Gebäudekomplex wohnte. Das machte es noch leichter für Bob ihr zu vertrauen. Peter und Justus waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade gänzlich aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.

"Übrigens arbeite ich nebenbei ehrenamtlich, hier um die Ecke im Queerzentrum, es würde mich freuen, wenn du Mal vorbei kommst", hatte sie ihn quasi eingeladen. "Was muss ich mir darunter vorstellen?", fragte Bob interessiert.

"Es ist ein Treffpunkt für alle Menschen die nicht der Heteronorm entsprechen. Es gibt offene Treffen, psychologische Beratung oder praktische Hilfe. Wir haben da jeden Tag ab 15 Uhr einen offenen Jugendtreff, du könntest dich ein wenig mit Gleichaltrigen, denen es ähnlich geht wie dir austauschen."

"Muss ich da-?", fing Bob unsicher an, wusste aber selbst nicht genau, wie er seine Sorgen ausdrücken sollte. Doch seine Bedenken waren unbegründet, direkt schüttelte Caroline, als diese hatte sie sich ihm inzwischen vorgestellt den Kopf: "Nein, du musst gar nichts, außer respektvollen Umgang miteinander pflegen, sonst erwarten wir nichts weiter. Aber ich glaube dir würde es gut tun, mit Anderen zu reden, die so fühlen wie du. Ich lege dir einfach mal eine Karte vom Zentrum dazu, wenn du dich bereit fühlst, mit Gleichgesinnten zu reden, komm einfach vorbei."

"Danke", sagte Bob ehrlich und bezahlte seine Sachen. Um nicht gleich komplett in Verlegenheit zu kommen, Peter und Justus gegenüber, die wie ihm einfiel, immernoch draußen warteten, steckte er die kleine Tüte in die Innentasche seiner Jacke, bevor er den Laden verließ.

Seine Laune war glänzend, als er aus dem Geschäft raus kam und seinen Freunden entgegen trat. Peter dagegen war jetzt so richtig genervt: "Eine Stunde! Bob, ist dir klar, daß du uns eben eine Stunde hast warten lassen?"

Nein. Das war ihm gar nicht klar gewesen, es kam ihm viel kürzer vor. Generell musste er komplett verrückt geworden sein, seinen Einkauf zu machen, wenn seine Freunde, Detektive wohlbemerkt, draußen standen und auf ihn warteten. Doch der Erfolg hatte ihn beflügelt, so erleichtert war er und er antwortete dadurch total locker: "Immernoch besser als bis heute Abend, wenn Caroline Feierabend hat. Sie arbeitet nämlich wirklich hier und sie ist definitiv nicht die Schwester von Missieur Petit."

"Nun das ist zwar nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis", bemerkte Justus und gab das weitere Handeln vor, "aber auch durch diesen weiteren Ausschluß sind wir jetzt wieder ein Schritt weiter. Lasst uns zurück zum Haus gehen und beraten, welche Maßnahmen wir als Nächstes treffen."


	12. Texten (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Donnerstag der 3. November~~~~~~

Am Montag Morgen hatte Peter sich tatsächlich getraut Marc zu antworten, noch bevor sein Wecker geklingelt hatte. Er schrieb Marc, daß er zwar Interesse aber auch genauso viele Zweifel hatte, sich mit ihm zu treffen.

Nach der Schule, arbeitete er zusammen mit Justus und Bob an ihrem Fall weiter, ehe er dann vorzeitig nach Hause musste um mit seiner Mum 4 Stunden lang, für die Schule, zu lernen. Vokabeln, Überarbeiten eines Referats und dann noch für die Bioarbeit lernen, stand auf dem Programm. Eine Pause gab es nur einmal und die würde genutzt für das gemeinsame Abendessen. 

Er wünschte sich, er hätte mehr für die Schule in den letzten Tagen gemacht, so daß er nicht seinen kompletten Halloweenabend dafür opfern musste, um seine Schulsachen auf die Reihe zu bringen. 

Wenigstens noch einmal kurz raus, oder den klingenden Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft in einem schaurigen Kostüm die Süßigkeiten zu geben, aber seine Eltern kannten keine Gnade. Sein Dad übernahm die Nachbarkinder, das Kochen und alles Andere um seiner Mum den Zeitraum zu verschaffen, sich voll und ganz auf ihn zu konzentrieren. 

Bevor nicht alles fertig war, er alle Vokabeln in und auswendig konnte und in Bio alles zum Thema erklären konnte, brauchte er nicht einmal daran zu denken, in seinem Zimmer wenigstens noch einen spannenden Film zu sehen.

Er war im Gegensatz zu Bob und Justus noch nie ein guter Schüler gewesen, aber genau deswegen, machten seine Eltern auch immer mehr Druck. Sie wollten eben, daß er einen guten Schulabschluss schaffte und keinen gerade noch so bestanden und sie hatten ja auch eigentlich Recht, aber es nervte eben auch, gerade weil ihm das viel mehr Anstrengung kostete, als seinen Freunden.

Als er sich endlich in sein Bett fallen ließ, völlig erschöpft, wollte er nur noch schnell aufs Handy gucken, als er sah daß Marc ihm bereits wieder geantwortet hatte. Er rief direkt die Nachricht auf und las:

_Es freut mich, daß dir meine Bilder zusagen. Ich verstehe deine Zweifel gut, auch ich bin sehr auf Sicherheit bedacht und treffe mich grundsätzlich erst an einem belebten Platz, wo man erstmal sehen kann, wer da wirklich kommt und mehr gibt es nur wenn bei einer Unterhaltung dann auch Sympathie da ist. Bisher hatte ich von zwei Versuchen zweimal Pech, einmal kam niemand und einmal hat es dann nicht gepasst. Sowas erzwingt man eben nicht. Ich wohne in Pasedena vielleicht findet sich eine Mall oder etwas Vergleichbares auf halben Weg zu dir? Was war denn am Sex bisher mies? Mit meinem ersten Freund war am Anfang auch nicht alles optimal. Vielleicht finden wir etwas was dir gefällt?_

Marc war ihm irgendwie jetzt schon sympathisch. Irgendwie seltsam, genaugenommen kannte er ihn gar nicht. Bisher dachte Peter immer, daß es Spinnerei sei, Sympathie oder andere Gefühle für jemanden zu entwickeln, den man noch nicht einmal getroffen hatte, Trotzdem irgendwie mochte er Marc. Er schrieb ihm auch direkt vor dem Schlafen, noch eine Antwort.

Auch am Dienstag und am Mittwoch schrieben sie immer wieder miteinander und sie machten etwas aus, um sich tatsächlich zu Treffen. Marc meinte, daß das normal sei, etwas unsicher zu sein davor und daß sie einfach nur klare Absprechen brauchten, sich natürlich erstmal öffentlich treffen sollten und wenn es passt, sich zusammen zurückziehen, zum gegenseitigen Wichsen, darauf hatten sie sich geeinigt, definitiv nicht mehr beim ersten Mal. Ein Maximum Limit um den Druck zu senken. Das klang sicher- und gut. Nur einen Zeitpunkt hatten sie zunächst noch offen gelassen, weil Peters Terminplaner mit einem aktuellen Fall während der Schulzeit, definitiv zu voll war. 

Da Justus, Bob und Peter es schafften am Mittwoch die Schwester von Missieur Petit zu ermitteln, was überwiegends Zufall war, hatten sie am nächsten Abend ein Abschlußgesprächmit ihrem Auftraggeber und dessen Dolmetscher ausgemacht. Dieses Gespräch bestand aus viel Monolog von Justus einerseit und viel Dank von Monsieur Petit andererseits und natürlich den entsprechenden Übersetzungen dazwischen. 

Jetzt musste Monsieur Petit nur noch seine Schwester überzeugen, mit ihm reden zu wollen. Das war aber eindeutig eine Familienangelegenheit bei der sie draußen waren. Sie erhielten sogar Geld für ihre Arbeit, etwas das Justus immer ausschlagen wollte, aber da hatten Bob und Peter sich inzwischen durchgesetzt. Sie forderten nach wie vor nichts, aber ein finanzielles Danke nach Lösung eines Falls lehnten sie auch grundsätzlich nicht mehr ab.

Schon während Justus Monolog, den Peter gar nicht verfolgte, weil es ihm einfach viel zu viel wurde und er ja eh wusste was Justus in etwa sagen würde, kam Peter in den Sinn, daß er nun Zeit hatte, sich mit Marc zu treffen. Das war gerade viel interessanter als dieses endlose Gespräch. Also entschuldigte er sich, um einmal das Klo aufzusuchen und nutzte die Zeit dafür mit Marc zu schreiben und einigte sich, innerhalb nur weniger Minuten, mit ihm auf ein Treffen für den morgen Nachmittag. 

Justus und Bob sagte er, als sie sich am Abend voneinander verabschiedeten, er würde sich mit einem Kumpel vom Basketball nach dem Training noch treffen und hätte morgen dann mal keine Zeit. Zu seiner Überraschung passte das sogar gut, Justus meinte, daß er morgen mal wieder zum Computer Club wollte und Bob sagte, daß ihm das auch gut passte, ohne das er es weiter erläuterte. Peter hakte auch nicht nach, einfach nur froh darüber, daß weder Bob noch Justus genauer nachhakten, mit wem er sich denn treffen wollte und was sie für Pläne hatten. 

Also musste er jetzt nur noch seine Nerven davon überzeugen, daß alles perfekt lief.


	13. Turnierteilnehmer (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 4. November~~~~~~

Peters Verabredung, mit einem seiner Basketballfreunde, passte Justus gut in die Karten. Genau an diesem Freitag schienen sie alle drei andere Pläne zu haben und Justus war froh, seinen Freunden das nicht erklären zu müssen, aber er wollte unbedingt, in den Computer Club, um bei dem Turnier zu- und Tauriel wiederzusehen. 

Seit Montag Abend hatte er ständig an das hübsche Mädchen denken müssen. Inzwischen wusste er auch wen ihr Kostüm darstellte. Tauriel war die Elbin aus: Der Hobbit. Er hatte den Film mit Peter und Bob gesehen, aber er fand Tolkien den Autor interessanter als die Verfilmungen seiner Werke. 

Allerdings musste er zugeben, bestand tatsächlich eine große Ähnlichkeit zwischen Faye, wie sie ja eigentlich hieß und der Tauriel aus den Filmen, wenn man dann noch die Namensbedeutung dazunahm, war ihr Spitzname selbsterklärend. So oder so, er wollte sie auf jeden Fall und so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen.

Seinen Freunden oder Tante Mathilda, wollte er nichts davon sagen. Er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, daß er nur um ein Mädchen, das er einmal gesehen hatte, versuchte seinen Zeitplan danach auszurichten. Ihm war vollkommen klar, daß er für sie ein wenig schwärmte, so oft wie er an sie gedacht hatte und so drängend wie das Bedürfnis wurde, sie wiedersehen zu wollen, aber deswegen hätte er das noch lange nicht offen zugegeben.

Viel zu groß war die Angst, sich damit noch verletzlicher zu machen, als er bereits schon durch diese Schwärmerei war. 

Tom war der Erste, der Justus begrüßte, als er ankam und war total begeistert über seine unerwartete Anwesenheit, weil sein heutiger Turnierpartner verletzt ausfiel, da dieser sich die Hand gebrochen hatte. Nun sollte Justus einspringen, obwohl er das Spiel ja noch gar nicht richtig kannte, sondern nur aus Erzählungen. Natürlich sagte er aber dennoch zu, schließlich wollte er Tom nicht hängen lassen. Tauriel war auch schon da und lächelte ihm zu, als sie ihn sah.

"Hallo Einstein, schön daß du da bist. Springst du für Randy ein?", begrüßte Tauriel ihn direkt und Justus Herz machte einen Sprung. Tauriel sah in ihrer Jeans, der schwarzen Bluse und den offenen Haaren, seiner Meinung sogar nach noch besser aus als am Montag. Diese Schönheit, dieses warme Lächeln und ihre Nähe, ließ sein Puls ansteigen. Er versuchte so normal wie irgendwie möglich zu reagieren: "Ja ich habe Tom gerade zugesagt, aber ich brauche noch eine Spieleinführung zuvor. Ich kenne das Spiel ja noch gar nicht."

Tauriel schien auf irgendwas zu warten und dann nickte sie nur und meinte: "Ihr habt ja noch eine halbe Stunde, bis es losgeht." Sie wirkte enttäuscht, aber Justus hatte keine Ahnung wovon und konnte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn sofort nahm Tom ihn in Beschlag, erklärte ihm die Spieldetails und besprachen wie sie taktisch gegen die Anderen vorgehen wollten und dann ging es auch schon direkt los. Es machte deutlich mehr Spaß, als Justus gedacht hätte und er gab sein Bestes. 

Zum Schluß wurde es Platz 2 in der Gruppenwertung und Platz 4 in der Einzelwertung. Tauriel schaffte in beiden Wertungen Platz 1, in der Einzelwertung ganz knapp vor Tom. Sie sah ihn herausfordernd? an und er gratulierte ihr zum Sieg, wie es bei einem Turnier üblich ist. Sogar die Hand reichte er ihr. Sie fühlte sich toll an, aber Justus zweifelte ob das nicht zu viel war, kein Anderer reichte Tauriel beim Gratulieren die Hand, nur Sarah und die umarmte sie sogar dabei. Aber das war etwas ganz Anderes. Sarah und Tauriel waren schließlich seit Jahren Freundinnen.

Dann sah Justus anhand der Ergebnisliste, daß Randy bisher noch kein Team mit Tauriel gebildet hatte. Da so schnell keine Knochen heilten, hieß das für ihn, wenn er nächsten Freitag wieder kommen würde, würde er Randys Platz einnehmen und einmal in den nächsten Wochen mit Tauriel zusammen in einem Team spielen. Er nahm sich fest vor diese Chance zu nutzen. Danach saßen sie alle zusammen und unterhielten sich, bis Tauriel meinte sie würde in 5 Minuten abgeholt werden und Justus verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und sie gingen gemeinsam raus. "Wo wohnst du, das du abgeholt wirst?", fragte Justus neugierig. Er wollte ein wenig mehr von ihr erfahren und das war für eine Woche lang die letzte Chance.

"Auf einem Pferdehof kurz vor Santa Monica. Ich mache erst in 3 Wochen meinen Führerschein, dann bin ich nicht mehr ganz so abhängig von meinen Eltern," antwortete sie und strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück. Justus folgte dieser Bewegung mit den Augen. Es war unglaublich, aber jede noch so kleine Bewegung, ließ sie noch hübscher erscheinen.

"Das ist ja nicht mehr lange hin. Wie kommt es, das du hierher nach Rocky Beach kommst? In Santa Monica gibt es doch sicher auch einen Computer Club", fragte er und gab sich Mühe, es so beiläufig wie ihm möglich klingen zu lassen.

"Schon, aber hier ist Sarah, sie wohnt ja inzwischen in Rocky Beach, wir sehen uns seit Jahren jeden Freitag und irgendwann sind wir zusammen hergekommen. Aber da kommt meine Mum, wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche", verabschiedete Tauriel sich eilig, lief zu dem ankommenden Wagen und stieg ein.

Justus sah dem Wagen nach und ging dann nach Hause, in Gedanken ganz bei Tauriel.

Er konnte es wohl nicht mehr leugnen, er hatte sich in Tauriel verliebt, alleine der Gedanke an ihr Lächeln, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Nur leider war die Erklärung für seine Gefühle auch sein Problem. Er wollte nicht verliebt sein und er hatte keine Ahnung wie Tauriel ihm gegenüber stand. Sie hatten zwar miteinander geredet und bei der Halloween Party miteinander getanzt und sie hatte sich mit einer Umarmung verabschiedet danach, aber heute nicht. Es war also nur die euphorische Laune beim letzten Mal gewesen. Oder?


	14. Das Zentrum

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 4. November~~~~~~

Bob nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und ging durch die Tür. Sein Herz raste, seine Lippen waren plötzlich trocken und er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. 

Er stand in einem Eingangsbereich, es war freundlich und angenehm, doch so ganz traute er sich nicht weiter. Eine Frau von vielleicht dreißig Jahren, kam aus einer weiteren Tür. Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu.

"Du bist bestimmt zum ersten Mal hier", stellte sie freundlich fest und kam auf ihn zu. Lindsay hieß sie, jedenfalls besagte das ein Schild an ihrer Bluse. Sie war groß, schlank, hatte blondes schulterlanges Haar, blaue Augen, war von einer natürlichen Schönheit und sehr sympathisch.

Sie nahm Bob ohne großes Vorgespräch in einen Raum mit, der sehr freundlich und warm wirkte, die Fenster waren mit Vorhängen in Regenbogenfarben verhangen, die aber noch genug Tageslicht hereinließen, daß es nicht nötig war Licht einzuschalten. Es gab mehrere Sitzgarnituren, Tischgruppen und auch teilweise Sitzkissen, so daß es sehr gemütlich war und sehr einladend auf Bob wirkte. 

Auf den Tischen standen Teller mit Keksen und Thermoskannen mit Kaffee und Tee. Außer ihnen war noch niemand da. Vielleicht besser so, wenn man sich langsam eingewöhnen kann, dachte Bob, das behagte ihm deutlich mehr als so ins kalte Wasser geworfen zu werden. Lindsay bot ihm an sich zu setzen und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und nahm sich zur Beruhigung eine Tasse Tee. Lindsay setzte sich zu ihm, nahm sich einen Kaffee und einen Keks und bot auch Bob einen Keks an, den er aber höflich ablehnte.

"Du bist ziemlich früh dran, die wenigsten kommen direkt zur Öffnung. Wie heißt du?", fragte sie um ein lockeres Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Bob," antwortete er einsilbig und süßte seinen Tee nur um etwas zu tun zu haben, womit er seine Finger beschäftigen konnte. Lindsay reagierte toll, man merkte, daß sie Erfahrung hatte mit solchen Begrüßungen: "Da du noch etwas nervös bist erzähle ich dir vielleicht erstmal etwas über unser Angebot hier und über mich, vielleicht magst du mir dann auch etwas von dir erzählen. Also wir sind hier eine Einrichtung, die verschiedene Möglichkeiten bietet queere Jugendliche zu unterstützen. Wir bieten jeden Nachmittag und Abend diesen freien Treff an, grundsätzlich darf hier jeder kommen der möchte und der sich an die Regeln hält. Freundliches Miteinander, Toleranz und keine Drogen sind die Wichtigsten. Die meisten hier sind schwul oder lesbisch, wir haben auch einige transsexuelle und Bisexuelle die täglich oder gelegentlich kommen. Gelegentlich kommen auch heterosexuelle Freunde mit, die sind ebenfalls willkommen, aber das kommt eher selten vor, eher noch am Anfang als Beistand. Ihr dürft innerhalb der Öffnungszeiten kommen und gehen wie ihr möchtet, täglich oder gelegentlich. Ihr könnt hier einfach miteinander reden, oder am Programm teilnehmen. Oft ist es spontan, nach Interesse backen, kochen, basteln, musizieren wir, manchmal planen wir auch vor. Ihr könnt uns auch bei konkreten Problemen ansprechen, wir stellen auch Kontakt zu einem Therapeuten her, wenn ihr das möchtet oder vermitteln auf Wunsch auch zwischen euch und Angehörigen oder Lehrer. Wir sind hier ein Team aus 15 Erwachsene, arbeiten alle ehrenamtlich hier, und immer 2 von uns sind jeden Tag hier. Ich heiße Lindsay, bin 29, selbst lesbisch, seit 2 Jahren verheiratet und arbeite als Musiklehrerin." Ihre angenehme Art dabei, machte es Bob deutlich leichter etwas lockerer zu werden und auch der Inhalt klang zunächst vielversprechend. 

"Ich bin 16 und bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, in welche Schublade ich gehöre", fing Bob erstmal sehr allgemein an. "In keine!", sagte Lindsay freundlich und bestimmt. Bob sah sie irritiert an. "Menschen gehören nicht in Schubladen, wir sind individuel", erklärte sie ihren Einwand. "Ich meine damit, daß ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich transsexuell und oder homosexuell bin", gestand er und sprach so zum ersten Mal das Wort aus, daß ihm seit einigen Tagen mit einem dicken Fragezeichen dahinter, im Kopf herumspukte.

"Hast du schon Mal darüber mit jemanden geredet?", fragte Lindsay sehr direkt. "Nein bisher noch nicht richtig. Ich habe mich gar nicht getraut. Ich habe Caroline, die hier ja auch arbeitet kennengelernt und sie meinte, ich sollte mal herkommen, um mit anderen zu reden, die wie ich fühlen", antwortete Bob.

"Richtig, ich sehe das wie Caroline. Hier gibt es ein paar Transsexuelle, es dürfte dir helfen dich zu finden, wenn du mit ihnen redest. Kiki und Lucy sind bestimmt gleich hier, die beiden sind nahezu täglich da und meistens die Ersten, sie sind beide transsexuell, aber sonst ziemlich unterschiedlich." 

Lindsay behielt Recht. Lucy war die Erste die nach Bob ins Zentrum kam und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

Lucy war gerade mal 15 und war so ohne weiteres nicht von einem Mädchen zu unterscheiden. Sie hatte langes Haar, feminine Züge, weibliche Brüste und trug ein kurzes Kleid. Sie war total locker erzählte mir, daß sie als Lucas geboren wurde und schon als Kleinkind immer lieber als Mädchen gesehen werden wollte. Ihre Eltern kamen damit sehr gut klar und mit psychologischer und ärztlicher Unterstützung, war sie in einer Hormonbehandlung und es war jetzt schon für sie klar daß zum 18. Geburtstag eine geschlechtsangleichende OP anstehen wird.

Mit Lucy hatte Bob diesbezüglich wirklich nichts gemeinsam. Er konnte nicht von sich behaupten, daß für ihn irgendwas klar war und schon gar nicht als Kind bereits gewesen war. Aber sie war sehr nett und ihre Offenheit machte es Bob leichter, sich endlich damit auseinander zu setzen. 

Mitten in ihrer Unterhaltung kam Kiki dazu, sie war das komplette Gegenteil von Lucy. Also eigentlich nicht wirklich. Beide waren sie hübsch und nett und redeten offen mit ihm. Doch während Lucy ganz klar als Mädchen wahrgenommen werden wollte und daraufhin arbeitete und viele gar nicht so genau wussten, daß sie biologisch noch kein Mädchen war um sie vor Diskriminierung zu schützen, war Kiki die meiste Zeit Kilian. Ein 17jähriger Junge irischer Einwanderer, für den eine Geschlechtsanpassung überhaupt kein Thema war. Er wollte ein Junge bleiben. Er stand sogar mehr auf Mädchen als auf Jungen. Dennoch hatte er eine sehr starke feminine Seite die er auslebte, mit Kleidung, Frisuren, Schminke. Er trennte klar zwischen Kilian und Kiki.

In Kilian/Kiki sah Bob sich deutlich stärker wieder als in Lucy, aber er mochte sie beide direkt sehr.

"Ich bewunder deinen Mut, ich trau mich das so gar nicht, ich habe mehrere Anläufe gebraucht um mich zu trauen einen BH zu kaufen," gestand Bob Kiki.

"Das ging mir am Anfang auch so, Lucy war mir am Anfang eine große Hilfe, dann habe ich die Sachen nur hier benutzt und bevor ich nach Hause bin, habe ich alles wieder verschwinden lassen. Vor einem halben Jahr habe ich mich geoutet und seitdem traue ich mich auch immer mehr, letzte Woche bin ich das erste Mal als Kiki von zu Hause aus hergekommen."

"Soweit kann ich noch nicht einmal denken zur Zeit", gab Bob leise zu.

"Das musst du auch nicht, nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst um das Ziel zu erreichen, daß du erreichen magst," sagte Lucy und klang dabei überhaupt nicht wie eine 15jährige, sondern wie eine Erwachsene.

"Übrigens habe ich auf dem Weg hierher noch etwas gekauft," wechselte Kiki mit einem breiten Grinsen das Thema und beförderte aus ihrer riesigen, schwarzen Umhängetasche mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit einen knallroten Nagellack hervor. 

Lucy grinste, "wow der ist super, zeig mal."

Ganz selbstverständlich bot Kiki Lucy und Bob an, ihn ebenfalls zu benutzen und während Lucy nicht zögerte, haderte Bob noch etwas mit sich selbst. 

"Ich habe auch etwas zum Entfernen dabei, du kannst ihn jederzeit wieder abmachen, wenn du magst. Ich kenne das, aber man lernt sich nur kennen, wenn man einfach Mal etwas ausprobiert", meinte Kiki verständnisvoll.

Also probierte Bob es einfach aus und weil er es nicht richtig hinbekam, lackierte Kiki für ihn die rechte Hand, während Lucy ihm mit Nagellackentferner seinen Fehlversuch beseitigte und ihm dann erstmal zeigte, wie man die Nägel schön feilt. Danach sah Lucys Ergebnis auch noch deutlich schöner aus als Kikis an der ersten Hand. 

"Du hast total schöne Hände," meinte Lindsay die zwischendurch mal zu ihnen kam um zu sehen, ob er inzwischen gut angekommen war. Ein eigenartiges Kompliment, aber es fühlt sich dennoch richtig gut an. 

Während der Lack trocknete stellten Kiki und Lucy ihm weitere Jugendliche vor, die inzwischen angekommen waren. 

"Da kommt Brian, den finde ich total süß," meinte Lucy und tatsächlich sah der Junge der reinkam richtig gut aus.

"Tja süß mag er sein, aber selbst wenn er keinen Freund hätte, keine Chance-" meinte Kiki daraufhin.

"Warum?", hakte Bob neugierig nach.

"Er ist schwul und steht auf sehr maskuline Typen, da fallen wir wohl alle 3 raus, aber Lucy definitiv am meisten", beantwortete Kiki die Frage.

Brian kam trotzdem zum Begrüßen zu ihnen. Er war ebenfalls sehr nett und auch sein Freund Jo, der nur kurze Zeit später ankam, war sehr sympathisch und humorvoll. Alle schienen sich hier gut zu verstehen und alle nahmen ihn selbstverständlich auf, ohne allzugroßer Skepsis und ohne Verhör, so wie er es ein wenig befürchtet hatte, bevor er hier rein kam.

Bob empfand es als sehr ungewohnt, als Brian und Jo offen zu knutschen anfingen. So hatte er das noch nie gesehen, aber alle Anderen reagierten total entspannt. Und obwohl Bob es nicht war der knutschte, fühlte er sich dadurch noch angenommener.

"Wo sind denn die Toiletten?", fragte Bob Kiki einige Minuten später. 

"Ich komme mit," bot Kiki ihm direkt an. 

An der Toilettentür stand unisex und in dem Moment wurde ihn klar, daß dieses alltägliche Detail zu einem Problem werden konnte, aber das unisex machte es deutlich einfacher. 

Drinnen war es weiß und sauber und große Waschbecken und Spiegel dominierten den vorderen Teil. Im hinteren Teil gab es fünf Türen. Die Kabinen waren relativ geräumig, rundum von oben bis unten geschlossen und enthielten ein Klo und ein Pissoir. Kiki hatte die Zeit genutzt ihren Lippenstift zu wechseln und trug jetzt einen passend zu ihrem neuen Nagellack. "Die Idee mit den Unisex Toiletten finde ich gut, ich habe gerade überlegt, daß das sonst ja etwas schwierig werden könnte."

"Ja öffentliche Toiletten sind für uns ein großes Thema. Bei dir ist es ja noch klar, bei mir fängt es jetzt an kompliziert zu werden, wo ich anfange als Kiki mich öffentlich zu bewegen. Für Lucy ist es teilweise echt schwierig gewesen schon, aber inzwischen ist es bei ihr abgehakt", erzählte Kiki ihm ganz frei.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Bob nachdenklich. Er hatte bereits jetzt so viel Neues heute gehört und gesehen, hatte soviele neue Denkanstöße bekommen und musste darüber in Ruhe nachdenken.

Zurück im Aufenthaltsraum waren noch mehr Jugendliche angekommen und Lindsay fragte herum ob Interesse an Karaoke bestand. Auch wenn Bob sich erstmal noch zurückhielt, es war ein wirklich schöner Nachmittag und Abend. Er wusste bereits jetzt für sich, daß er demnächst wieder herkommen würde.

Er tauschte noch die Nummern mit Kiki und Lucy aus und ging ohne den Nagellack zu entfernen. Seine Eltern kamen heute erst sehr spät nach Hause und er hatte da eine Idee was er gerne vorher noch machen würde.


	15. Marc (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 4. November~~~~~~

Als er von der Schule nach Hause kam, war Peter schon ziemlich nervös. Was sollte er gleich anziehen? Er sollte gleich nochmal duschen, aber besser er zieht sich trotzdem nicht komplett um, seine Mum würde einen Anfall bekommen. Die Joggingkleidung von heute morgen, die Schulsportkleidung vom Vormittag und die normale Kleidung für den Schulalltag und die Sportkleidung vom Basketballtraining bildeten für heute schon wieder einen großen Haufen, wenn er sich jetzt noch für den Nachmittag komplett umzog, drehte sie wohl endgültig durch.

Marc hatte geschrieben, er würde eine blaue Jeans und einen schwarzen Hoodie tragen, also auch nicht besonders chic, da sollte das gehen, nur eine frische Unterhose muss einfach nach dem Duschen sein, aber eigentlich war auch Duschen vollkommen übertrieben. Er hatte doch heute bereits dreimal geduscht, nach dem morgendlichen Joggen, nach dem Schulsport und auch eben nach dem Basketballtraining. Er musste aufhören, sich selbst so verrückt zu machen.

Obwohl die Fahrt nach Glendale nicht ganz kurz war und er dort die Mall noch suchen musste, passierte ihm etwas, was nur selten vorkam (Justus würde glatt behaupten nie): Er war zu früh. Er ging schon mal zur Saftbar, ihrem ausgemachten Treffpunkt, bestellte sich was zum Trinken und setzte sich. 

Er sah sich um, konnte Marc aber nirgends erblicken, also kramte er sein Handy raus um sich abzulenken. 

Fünf Minuten später bereits setzte sich jemand zu ihm ungefragt an den Tisch und Peter sah auf. Das musste eindeutig Marc sein. Ähnliche Größe und Statur wie er selbst, kurze braune Haare, grüne Augen, blaue Jeans und schwarzer Hoodie, ein sympathisches Lächeln und er wirkt eher ein wenig jünger als 18, als älter. Das war schon mal sehr beruhigend.

"Hi Peter, wie geht's dir?", fragte er völlig selbstverständlich, während er sich hinsetzte. Niemand, selbst nicht Jemand der sie beobachtete, wäre auf die Idee gekommen, daß sie sich gerade das erste Mal sahen.

Peter mochte Marcs offenes Lächeln und versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun. Schnell kamen sie in ein lockeres, aber etwas oberflächliches Gespräch und unterhielten sich, bis sie ihre Getränke ausgetrunken hatten. Danach war für sie beide klar, daß sie sich beide sympathisch genug fanden, um wirklich sich zusammen zurückzuziehen, wie Marc es nannte.

Sie fuhren, jeder in seinem Wagen, weiter zum Griffith Parc der ganz in der Nähe war und gingen spazieren. Im Sommer war hier bestimmt viel los, denn es war richtig schön hier, doch jetzt im Herbst, an einem Wochentag war es hier ziemlich leicht ungesehen zwischen den vielen Bäumen zu verschwinden. Nach einigen Hundert Metern querfeldein blieb Marc stehen und Peters Herz raste regelrecht. Jetzt würde es losgehen und ihm wurde gerade ziemlich mulmig. Sie standen sich gegenüber, doch Peter schaffte es nicht Marcs Blick standzuhalten.

"Du brauchst nicht nervös werden. Es ist kein Leistungstest, entweder es gefällt dir oder wir hören auf", meinte Marc beneidenswert entspannt, lächelte dabei ehrlich und legte ihm zunächst seine Hand auf Peters Schulter.

Peter nicke nur steif, mehr ging gerade einfach nicht.

Sanft streichelt Marc ihm mit der Hand zwischen Schulter und Nacken und zog ihn mit ganz leichten Druck etwas näher an sich ran und legte er seine Stirn auf Peters Schulter ab und brachte ihn dazu, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Der Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen fühlte sich gut an und Peter wurde ein wenig mutiger legte dennoch vorsichtig seine Hand auf Marcs Rücken ab.

Mit seiner freien Hand strich Marc über Peters Hose, suchte dessen Penis der augenblicklich mit einer Errektion reagierte und ein leises Stöhnen über Peters Lippen kommen ließ.

Trotzdem beschleunigte Marc nicht direkt, sondern strich noch eine Weile über das Stück Stoff das über Peters Penis spannte.

Erst als Peter wirklich sicherer wurde öffnete Marc geschickt mit einer Hand Peters Hose und befreite dessen Penis aus der Enge. Nur kurz umschloß er ihn mit seiner Hand und das Stöhnen das Peter jetzt entfuhr war deutlich lauter und verlangender.

Dann öffnete Marc seine eigene Hose und zeigte Peter damit deutlich, daß er nicht minder erregt war. Der Anblick ihrer beiden Penisse zwischen ihnen gefiel Peter extrem gut und er überwand seine Scheu und fasste ihn zunächst noch zögerlich an.

Marc stöhne laut auf, "oja so ist es gut," und legte auch bei ihm wieder Hand an.

Kurz bevor Peter gekommen wäre drosselte Marc das Tempo wieder, irritierte ihn damit, als Marc das bemerkte, sagte er nur: "Wäre schade, wenn es jetzt schon vorbei wäre, ich habe es nicht eilig."

"Okay," bestätige Peter nur seine Zustimmung und legte auch bei Marc eine kurze Pause ein. 

Das Ganze wiederholen sie mehrfach, wichsen, Pause, weitermachen, eine total neue Erfahrung, sonst hatte Peter sich nie so viel Zeit gelassen, es war total intensiv.

Bei einer gemeinsamen Pause legte Marc sich Peters beiden Hände auf seine Schulter, legte seine Linke auf dessen Po, zog ihn ein wenig näher heran und schob seine Hüfte ihm entgegen. Dann umgriff Marc mit seiner Rechten ihre beiden Ständer und wichste sie gleichzeitig. Es ging total schnell. Peter stöhnte laut auf und kam explosionsartig. Er konnte genau sehen, wie sein Sperma aus ihm herausspritzte und über Marcs Hand lief doch der hörte nicht auf, im Gegenteil: Er gab noch einmal Gas und auch er kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen, auch sein Sperma spritzte raus und lief über Marcs Hand. 

Peter zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte es ihm.

Danach ging es ziemlich schnell, sie zogen sich wieder richtig an und gingen zurück zu den Autos. Die Verabschiedung war warm aber fast wortlos, vielleicht besser so, so hatte Peter viel Zeit seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu ordnen. 

Er fuhr auch nicht gleich nach Hause sondern erstmal an eine abgelegene Stelle an den Strand. Er musste jetzt einfach mal alleine sein. Das war gerade ein ziemlich einschneidendes Erlebnis, auch wenn oder sogar gerade weil es so gut war.


	16. Lange Haare (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Mittwoch der 9. November~~~~~~

Da Justus heute keine Zeit hatte, weil er seinen Onkel zu einer Auktion nach Santa Monica begleiten musste und Peter wie jeden Mittwoch Leichtathletiktraining hatte und danach auch noch für Mathe stundenlang mit seinen Eltern lernen musste, nutzte Bob die Gelegenheit endlich wieder deutlich länger ins Zentrum zu gehen.

Bis auf gestern, wo es noch kürzer war, hatte er es eigentlich jeden Tag geschafft, wenigstens mal für eine Stunde ins Zentrum zu gehen. Inzwischen bewegte er sich deutlich sicherer dort, als am Freitag und kannte wohl alle die regelmäßig dort waren, darunter Josh, der wohl ein wenig auf Kiki stand, was aber falls dem wirklich so war, nur eine Einbahnstraße war.

Nun vermutlich weil Kiki ja mehr auf Mädchen stand, Bob jedenfalls fand Josh ziemlich heiß. Er war groß, schlank, sportlich, hatte blonde Haare, blaue Augen und trug immer ein umwerfendes Lächeln. 

Josh erinnerte Bob, ein wenig an Peter, wobei er den Gedanken jedesmal wieder komplett abblocke. Peter war absolut tabu! Er war hetero und sein bester Freund. Als solchen wollte er ihn nicht verlieren. Und Josh? Da rechnete er sich ziemlich wenig Chancen aus.

Neben Lindsay und Caroline hatte er noch andere Ehrenämtler kennengelernt und eins hatten sie wirklich gemeinsam: Sie waren wirklich alle total nett und hilfsbereit.

Heute hatte Bob sich mal was Neues getraut, da seine Eltern bevor er los ging, noch nicht zuhause waren, von der Arbeit, hatte er sich ein Shirt gesucht, daß vom Schnitt her sehr enganliegend war und darunter trug er die Sachen die er bei Caroline im Laden gekauft hatte. Zuhause trug er sie öfters, eigentlich immer wenn er ganz sicher war, daß er ganz sicher alleine war und bleiben würde.

Für den Weg hatte er eine Jacke gewählt, deren Schnitt verhinderte, daß selbst einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wie Justus es war, etwas Ungewöhnliches auffallen konnte. Schließlich war es November, da konnte man ohne aufzufallen eine warme Jacke anziehen.

Umso größer war die Überraschung bei Kiki und Lucy, die er beide inzwischen zu seinen Freundinnen zählte. Ihre Begeisterung darüber, war eine wertvolle Bestätigung für ihn.

"Du siehst richtig gut aus," lobte Lucy ihn, "jetzt fehlt als nächstes ein besseres Top."

"Ja das wäre toll, vielleicht etwas mit einem tiefen V-Ausschnitt, aber ich trau mich einfach nicht in einen Laden zu gehen und mir was zu kaufen", seufzte er zur Antwort.

"Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?", bot Kiki ihm hilfsbereit an.

"Ach was. Ich habe eine bessere Idee, was hast du am Samstag vor?", meinte Lucy keck.

"Ich weiß nicht", antworte Bob unsicher.

"Dann weiß ich das jetzt für dich, wir zwei gehen am Samstag zusammen shoppen, nimm dir nix anderes vor!", meinte Lucy und grinste breit während sie Bob das unterbreitete.

"Okay, dann ist das abgemacht", rang Bob sich mühevoll zur Zusage durch.

"Ich habe eine total schöne Flechtfrisur gesehen, hab es aber bei mir selbst nicht hinbekommen, darf ich mal bei euch ausprobieren? Ich glaube bei anderen ist es erstmal leichter, bis man den Dreh raus hat", lenkte Kiki das Thema um. Besser so wenn er nicht soviel darüber nachdachte, sonst bekäme er sicher wieder kalte Füße.

Klar durfte Kiki, obwohl seine Haare nicht sonderlich lang waren, bekam sie es erstaunlich gut hin, dann noch einen rosa Lippenstift von Lucy und Bob fühlte sich großartig. 

Nicht zuletzt weil Josh als er kam und ihn entdeckte, ihm interessiert zulächelte und als er alle reihum begrüßte, Bob mit den Worten: "Du siehst toll aus!", begrüßte.

Das ging Bob runter wie Öl und seine Wangen glühten nach diesem Kompliment. Am Liebsten wäre er so geblieben, er fühlte sich so gut und sexy in diesem Outfit, aber so konnte er leider nicht auf die Straße gehen. Jedenfalls noch nicht und Vermutlich noch sehr lange nicht. Die Vorstellung das seinen Eltern erklären zu müssen, war nach wie vor eine Horrorvorstellung.

Beim Abendessen dachte er darüber nach, wie sie wohl wirklich reagieren würden, wenn sie es wüssten und schwieg nachdenklich, bis seine Mum ihn ansprach und aus seinen Gedanken riss. "Ich rufe morgen mal beim Friseur an und schaue daß ich einen Termin für dich bekomme," verkündete sie, als wäre es längst beschlossene Sache, wie sie es alle halbe Jahre machte. Doch eigentlich wollte Bob seine Haare nicht mehr abschneiden, sondern noch deutlich wachsen lassen. "Ähm nein danke, das brauchst du nicht", lehnte er daher freundlich ab. 

Doch damit erwischte er seine Mum auf dem falschen Fuß. Sofort zog seine Mum eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wieso?", hakte sie nach.

"Ich möchte mir meine Haare noch länger wachsen lassen", erklärte Bob und merkte sehr deutlich wie die Stimmung kippte, weil ihr das mißfiel. 

"Dein Haar ist jetzt schon zu lang. Du bist doch kein Mädchen! Ich rufe an und mach dir einen Termin!", beharrte seine Mum stur. Bob versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, daß sie ihn mit ihren Worten hart getroffen hatte und fühlte sich mit der Situation überfordert und hilflos. 

Sein Dad leistete ihm unerwartet Schützenhilfe. "Lass ihn doch, Liebling. Es spricht doch nichts dagegen, wenn Bob sich die Haare wachsen lassen möchte", meinte er überzeugend.

"Das sehe ich aber anders, wie sieht das denn aus?", widersprach seine Mum sofort. "Es muss ihm gefallen, nicht dir", hielt sein Dad dagegen. "Das hat doch mit Gefallen nichts zu tun", meinte seine Mum und wurde dabei energisch. Bob fühlte sich immer kleiner und war froh, daß sein Dad das gerade für ihn übernahm. Er hatte nicht die Kraft dafür.

"Na klar, womit denn sonst?", fragte er seine Frau. Sie beantwortete die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage: "Welcher anständige Mann trägt denn lange Haare?", und beantwortete sie direkt selbst, "das sind alles Penner, Kriminelle, exzentrische Spinner und Hippies!" 

Und das saß wie ein Schlag bei Bob, aber auf ihn achteten sie beide in ihrer Diskussion gerade überhaupt nicht.

"Ach das ist doch Unsinn", hielt sein Dad nun wieder dagegen, "es gibt inzwischen sehr viele seriöse Männer mit langen Haaren. Ich habe in der Redaktion fünf Kollegen mit langen Haaren und ich kann dir versichern, daß die alle fünf total in Ordnung sind."

"Ich weiß nicht", zweifelte seine Mutter noch immer stur, "was ist, wenn Bob dadurch Probleme bekommt? Ich bin nicht die Einzige die das so sieht!" 

Sein Dad konnte gar nicht mehr verbergen, wie ihn das nervte: "Ach Blödsinn, gibt nicht mehr viele die da so konservativ denken wie du. Heutzutage ist das völlig normal. Bob ist doch ein Musterbeispiel eines gut geratenen Sohnes und wenn er es sich anders überlegt, sind die Haare doch schnell wieder abgeschnitten!" 

Das war total gut gemeint von seinem Dad, das wusste Bob, aber trotzdem, es tat einfach weh. Er wollte kein Musterbeispiel sein, schon gar nicht eines guten Sohnes. Und vor allem war er es nicht. Vermutlich würde er sie schwer enttäuschen, sobald sie mitbekamen, wie er wirklich war.

Seine Mum gab sich zwar aufgrund der Bestimmtheit seines Dads geschlagen, nach diesem kleinen Streit, aber man musste kein großer Menschenkenner sein, um ihr anzusehen, daß sie ihre Meinung darüber nicht im Geringsten geändert hatte. 

Er fiel dann wohl bei ihr in die Kategorie exzentrischer Spinner. Jetzt verstand er was Lindsay meinte als sie sagte Menschen gehören nicht in Schubladen. Er wollte nicht bei seiner Mum in die Kategorie exzentrischer Spinner eingeschubladet werden, doch das würde sie irgendwann tun, spätestens wenn sie von seiner weiblichen Seite in ihm erfahren würde. 

Er entschuldigte sich damit müde zu sein, trug seinen Teller in die Küche und ging ins Bett. Die Erkenntnis daß seine eigene Mutter ihn so wie er war, nicht einmal im Ansatz akzeptieren würde, tat richtig weh. Er ging wirklich ins Bett, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und weinte sich leise in einen unuhigen Schlaf.


	17. Kaffeekanne (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Donnerstag der 10. November~~~~~~

Bob sah aus, als hätte er die Nacht über geweint, seine Augen waren geschwollen und gerötet. Außerdem war seine Stimmung ungewohnt mies, als er Justus mit seinem Käfer zur Schule abholte. 

"Was ist los, Bob?", fragte Justus ihn direkt nach dem unbeantwortetem Guten Morgengruß.

Bob zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte: "Schlecht geschlafen." Nun das war nicht zu übersehen. Für eine solche Antwort, hätte es keiner Frage bedurft, aber glaubte Bob wirklich, daß Justus das jetzt einfach so stehen lassen konnte? 

Konnte er jetzt so tun als wäre nichts? Die Antwort war ganz klar: Nein. Es war zwar überhaupt nicht seine Stärke und eigentlich hatte er gute Gründe solchen Situationen konsequent aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, daß es Bob gerade richtig schlecht ging und da war es seine moralische Pflicht als Freund, für ihn da zu sein. Abgesehen davon war er zugegeben obendrein auch neugierig, was Bobs aktuelles Problem war. 

Da in der Schule wohl kaum Gelegenheit war, ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen, entschied Justus sich ganz spontan die Schule, Schule sein zu lassen und sich stattdessen um Bob zu kümmern. Am Liebsten hätte er Peter dabei, Peter war da deutlich besser drin als er, aber damit würde er Peter nur Probleme bereiten. Dieses eine Mal musste er es alleine richten. "Bieg an der nächsten Kreuzung rechts statt links ab", forderte er Bob entschlossen auf. 

"Was hast du vor, Erster?", fragte Bob ihn überrascht. "Wir nehmen uns heute mal einen Tag frei!", antwortete Justus entschlossen darauf. "Du willst heute den Unterricht schwänzen?", fragte Bob verblüfft noch einmal nach und wirkte auf Justus nun endlich wenigstens wach und anwesend. 

"Das ist nicht gerade meine präferierte Wortwahl, aber die Definition entspricht meiner Intention. Ja", bestätigte Justus ihm. "Und warum? haben wir einen Fall von dem ich noch nichts weiß?", wollte Bob von ihm wissen.

"Nein, aber ich glaube dir tut es gut, ist doch auch nicht das erste Mal, daß wir dem Unterricht unentschuldigt fernbleiben. Und wenn sich das Jemand aus unserem Jahrgang leisten kann, dann ja wohl wir zwei", meinte Justus überzeugend. 

"Und was ist mit Peter? Was willst du in der Zeit stattdessen tun?", fragte Bob nach, nachdem er tatsächlich in die falsche Richtung abgebogen war.

"Peter kann es sich nicht leisten, heute in der Schule durch Abwesenheit zu glänzen, er braucht dringend die Wiederholungsstunde vor der Mathearbeit morgen. Ich werde ihn über die Situation per Textnachricht in Kenntnis setzten und wir werden zunächst die Kaffeekanne aufsuchen", erläuterte Justus seine Pläne. Wieder nickte Bob nur und sagte nichts, aber er lenkte seinen Käfer auf direkten Weg zu ihrem alten Versteck, während Justus Peter eine Nachricht schrieb, in der er ihm Bescheid gab. 

Es hatte immer etwas nostalgisches in die Kaffeekanne zu kommen. Es war ziemlich kühl hier drin heute, aber dort befand sich noch immer etwas Zeug von ihnen, darunter eine große warme Decke. Justus breitete sie aus, setzte sich darauf und bot Bob den Platz neben sich an, bevor er die Decke über ihnen einschlug. "Erzählst du mir jetzt was los ist?", forderte Justus Bob vorsichtig auf.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Bob gespielt verständnislos. Die Gegenfrage musste scheinbar aus Prinzip sein, dachte Justus, aber so einfach gab er nicht auf. "Weswegen du schlecht geschlafen hast", sagte Justus, um es langsam anzugehen.

"Eigentlich nichts-", versuchte Bob einer Antwort erneut auszuweichen. "Und uneigentlich?", blieb Justus dran. Bob seufzte und rang sich dann doch zu einer Antwort durch: "Es gab eine Unstimmigkeit zwischen mir und meinen Eltern." 

"Es gab also Streit?", hakte Justus jetzt weiter nach.

"Nein, noch nicht einmal das, jedenfalls nicht mit mir", antwortete Bob, während er den Kopf schüttelte, "es ist nur- Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das nennen soll."

"Versuch es doch einfach erstmal, irgendwie. Fang einfach bei dir an", forderte ihn Justus auf und hatte das Gefühl langsam an Bob heranzukommen.

Bobs Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als er nach ein paar stummen Atemzügen dann doch sprach: "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich will und wer ich eigentlich bin. Ich würde gerne ein wenig was ausprobieren, und meine Mum hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, daß sie mich nur so nimmt, wie ich jetzt gerade bin und das sie keine Veränderung akzeptiert."

"Kannst du es mir etwas konkretisieren? Ich kann noch nicht mit Gewissheit behaupten, daß ich die Thematik korrekt erfasst habe", gab Justus zu. Lag das an Bob oder an ihm, daß er trotz der Antwort immernoch das Gefühl hatte völlig im Trüben zu fischen? Offensichtlich war Bob bereits am Kern, aber es war trotzdem schwierig. Es war doch irgendwie Nichts.

"Gestern meinte meine Mum, ich soll zum Friseur, ich habe ihr gesagt, daß ich das nicht möchte-" Bob machte eine Pause und Justus entschied sich zu warten, ob Bob doch noch mehr von sich aus dazu sagt, denn bisher konnte er darin immer noch nicht so wirklich ein Problem erkennen.

"Sie ist der Meinung, daß es nicht in Ordnung ist, weil ich kein Mädchen bin. Wenn Männer lange Haare haben, dann sind es Spinner, Penner, Hippies oder Kriminelle", erklärte dann Bob doch noch und brachte damit ein wenig Licht ins Dunkle. "Das hat sie so gesagt? Oder hast du das so aufgefasst?", fragte er noch zur Absicherung nach.

"Ja, sie hat es wortwörtlich so gesagt. Mein Dad hat ihr zwar widersprochen und gegen seine Argumente konnte sie nichts sagen, dennoch haben sie kurz wegen mir gestritten. Ich weiß das ist lächerlicher Kleinkram, andere haben größere Probleme, aber- Es fühlt sich aber für mich so an, als lehnt sie mich ab", erklärte Bob und klang dabei wirklich sehr enttäuscht und verletzt.

Justus wünschte sich Peter wäre jetzt doch da, das war eindeutig etwas was Peter deutlich besser lag als ihm, aber jetzt musste er es für Bob wohl irgendwie durchstehen und hinbekommen. Aber immerhin verstand Justus jetzt die Thematik und Problematik dahinter. Er nahm Bob tröstend in den Arm. Ob berechtigt oder nicht, darauf kam es wohl nicht an, sich abgelehnt zu fühlen von Menschen die einem wichtig sind, tut weh. "Ich bin mir sicher deine Mum liebt dich, auch wenn du dich veränderst. Sie braucht vielleicht Zeit sich an Veränderungen zu gewöhnen, aber das wird sie schon. Deine Eltern lieben dich und egal was kommt, du bist und bleibst ihr einziger Sohn."

Und dann brach Bob endgültig in Tränen aus. Warum war das so verflixt schwer? Hatte er was Falsches gesagt? Es sah so aus! Aber was? Justus gab sich echt viel Mühe, sprang x-mal über seinen Schatten, aber die nächste Stunde schaffte er es nicht an Bob wieder heran zu kommen und als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte, wollte Bob nur noch weg. 

Justus fühlte sich komplett unfähig, doch dann schaffte Justus es, mit sachlichen Argumenten Bob zu überzeugen doch noch in der Kaffeekanne zu bleiben. 

"Wie lang sollen die Haare denn werden?", fragte Justus vorsichtig und hilflos, in Hoffnung die Situation auch auf eine sachliche Ebene zu bekommen, mit der er besser klarkam, aber mit der Befürchtung, daß es womöglich wieder komplett das Falsche war.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Just. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts, länger als jetzt. Ist das wichtig?", meinte Bob hilflos. Eine richtige Antwort war das nicht, aber ...

"Nein ist es nicht!", besänftigte Justus ihn und dachte, das bei ihm jetzt endlich der Groschen gefallen ist. Bob hat nichts weiter als eine pubertäre Phase, die gerade sein Leben auf den Kopf stellte. Er hatte davon öfters gelesen, aber obwohl er selbst in dem Alter war, hatte er glücklicherweise noch nie selbst so eine Phase gehabt, zumindestens war er davon überzeugt, angeblich sollte man es ja selbst ganz anders wahrnehmen, wenn man sich so unlogisch verhielt. 

"Bob wir sind mitten in der Pubertät, da ist man manchmal verwirrt, weiß nicht was man möchte, da steht alles auf den Kopf und man hat das Bedürfnis etwas anders zu machen. Daran ist gar nichts Schlimmes, auch wenn es sich gerade negativ anfühlt und deiner Mum nicht gefällt. Sie wird sich daran gewöhnen, daß du kein kleines Kind bleibst. Mach einfach was du tun musst, um selbst wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen", erklärte Justus ihm. Scheinbar hatte er diesmal das Richtige gesagt, denn Bobs Lächeln darauf wirkte selbst auf dem verweinten Gesicht echt.

"Danke, Just", sagte Bob nur, aber die Worte waren nebensächlich. Just war hochzufrieden mit sich, daß er es doch noch hinbekommen hatte Bob zu helfen. "Das ist selbstverständlich. Liebeskummer hast du aber nicht auch noch?", fragte Justus nach und im nächsten Moment, hätte er sich auf die Zunge beißen können. Er fragte sich selbst, warum er auch noch ausgerechnet das, von sich aus ansprach. Bei der Thematik konnte er ja nur auf ganzer Linie versagen.

"Nein. Ich war noch nie wirklich verliebt, so wie ihr", meinte Bob leise. Das klang als würde Bob das bedauern, dabei wäre Justus froh darüber, wenn diese Behauptung bei ihm den Tatsachen entsprechen würden.

"Das kommt noch," versicherte Justus ihm und seufzte bei den Gedanken, was würde er dafür tun, wenn ihm das auch so unbekannt wäre. 

"Hast du denn zur Zeit Liebeskummer?", fragte Bob Justus zurück und traf damit seinen Nerv. Eigentlich wollte Justus nichts erzählen, es einfach verneinen, aber nachdem er Bob so verhört hatte, war er wohl im Gegenzug dran, seine Gefühle auf den Tisch zu legen. 

"Kummer ist es nicht so wirklich, mehr eine Schwärmerei. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht wie sie zu mir steht", gestand er ihm, mit viel Überwindung.

"Wer ist sie?", fragte Bob jetzt neugierig geworden nach. 

"Tauriel. Du kennst sie nicht", beantwortete er Bobs Frage, so knapp wie nötig. 

"Tauriel? Wie die Elbin aus 'Der Hobbit'?", hakte Bob grinsend nach. Das Thema schien zumindest Bob deutlich leichter zu fallen. 

"Ja genau. Es ist ihr Spitzname seit Jahren, weil sie der Tauriel aus der Verfilmung ähnlich sieht und sie heißt eigentlich Faye", erklärte Justus und freute sich zu sehen, wie Bobs Miene sich aufhellte. Das war es dann wohl wert.

"Faye?", Bob brachte annähernd ein verschnupftes Lachen hervor, "okay verstehe. Und wie ist sie sonst so?" 

Angesichts der schnell gestiegenen Laune von Bob ließ Justus sich auf das ungewohnte und ihm unangenehme Verhör ein: "Sie ist intelligent, total nett und humorvoll." 

"Woher kennst du sie?", schob Bob direkt nach. 

"Aus dem Computer Club." 

"Ach deswegen gehst du in letzter Zeit da wieder hin", erkannte Bob jetzt. Ein noch breiteres Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen.

"Naja", Justus merkte richtig wie er etwas rot wurde aus Verlegenheit, machte aber weiter das Verhör mit, "es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, ihr zu begegnen und sie vielleicht ein wenig kennenzulernen."

"So riesig ist Rocky Beach nun auch wieder nicht", hielt Bob dagegen. 

"Stimmt schon, sie kommt aber nicht aus Rocky Beach sondern lebt auf einem Pferdehof kurz vor Santa Monica. Sie ist nur im Computer Club in Rocky Beach, weil hier eine Freundin von ihr wohnt", erklärte er Bob.

"Dann solltest du unbedingt herausfinden, wie sie zu dir steht", verkündete Bob seinen Standpunkt, als wäre das nur eine Kleinigkeit. 

Justus nickte: "Ich weiß, wenn das mal so einfach wäre, mit diesen ganzen Gefühlen. Ich würde lieber einfach nur den Ausschalter für diese Gefühle finden und das Thema abhaken."

Bob nickte nur bedächtig zur Zustimmung und wechselte dann die Gesprächsthematik, auf deutlich einfachere, weil sachlicher Themen, wie die morgen anstehende Mathearbeit.


	18. Ablenkungsmanöver (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 11. November~~~~~~

Justus Idee gestern mal einen Tag zu schwänzen war super. Zunächst war Bob sich da gar nicht so sicher gewesen, aber auch wenn er das Thema nur angerissen hatte und der Satz, er bliebe ihr Sohn ihn, wirklich hart getroffen hatte, hatte es im Endeffekt gut getan.

Justus hatte ihn nicht verletzen wollen und er hatte es vor allem so nicht gemeint, das wusste Bob. Es wäre vielleicht auch deutlich leichter für ihn, wenn er bereits selbst wissen würde, was er in Zukunft will. Was ist wenn er sich irgendwann eingestehen musste, doch lieber immer eine Frau sein zu wollen? 

Er wusste inzwischen, daß das auch vorkam. Manche sind wie Lucy, die es immer schon wussten, für die immer klar war, was nicht passt und manche sind eben wie Kilian und er, die erst später merken, das was nicht ganz passt und viele von ihnen reicht es ihre weibliche Seite nur gelegentlich auszuleben, wo es ganz oder großenteils eine sexuelle Komponente war und einige wie Carmen aus dem Zentrum oder wohl auch Monique Carrera, die er mal bei einem Fall kennengelernt hatte, reicht es irgendwann nicht mehr gelegentlich ihre weibliche Seite zu leben, sondern entschieden sich dann ganz als Frau zu leben zum Teil auch mit angleichenden OP. 

Er konnte es jetzt, so kurz nachdem er es überhaupt für sich erkannt hatte, also noch gar nicht sicher wissen.Er konnte es nur für jetzt aber nicht grundsätzlich ausschließen. Würde, falls es so wäre, er dann bei seinen Eltern vom Mustersohn zur Schande werden? Seiner Mum traute er es nicht zu, daß sie es akzeptieren könnte. Sie hatte doch schon so einige Vorurteile, allen möglichen Menschen gegenüber, das fing bereits bei Männern mit langen Haaren an. Auch wenn sie die anderen Leute machen ließ, würde ihm das nicht reichen, daß sie nicht offen sagt für wie abnormal sie ihn hielt. Er wollte von ihr trotzdem geliebt werden. Doch selbst bei seinem Dad war er sich unsicher, er war der Vorzeigesohn, wäre er immer noch stolz auf ihn, wenn er von seiner weiblichen Seite wüsste?

Justus dagegen würde es vermutlich schnell akzeptieren. Er wäre sicherlich der Erste, der sich von dem Schreck erholt und wieder mit ihm normal umgehen würde. Doch aktuell wäre auch eine kurzfristige negative Reaktion zuviel für ihn, deswegen wollte er auch ihm sich noch nicht anvertrauen. Irgendwann einmal bestimmt.

Vielleicht machte er sich auch einfach nur unnötig verrückt. Momentan wollte er ja gar kein Mädchen sein und wenn es so bliebe wie jetzt, musste niemand aus seinem familiären Umfeld davon etwas erfahren. Es ist bei ihm doch eher eine sexuelle Seite, und über diese Seite würde er sowieso nicht mit der Familie reden, mit seiner Mum schon mal überhaupt nicht....

Nach dem Unterricht trafen sie sich zu dritt auf dem Parkplatz vor der Schule. "Ich habe gleich noch Training und wollte danach noch mit den Anderen was trinken gehen", verkündete Peter. "Ich hatte ja bereits angekündigt, daß ich gerne heute zum Computer Club möchte, also wenn es euch..." dabei sah Justus Bob fragend an und dieser unterbrach ihn direkt mit einer Geste: "Kein Thema, ich habe einiges was ich heute machen könnte, morgen bin ich dann aber verabredet und habe keine Zeit."

"Dann treffen wir uns morgen?", meinte Peter zu Justus und wandte sich dann zu Bob, "und wir sehen uns am Sonntag?"

"Okay," meinte Justus, während Bob nur nickte. "Mit wem bist du verabredet?", fragte Justus interessiert an allem wie immer. Das brachte Bob etwas in Verlegenheit, antwortete aber bemüht neutral: "Mit Lucy."

"Wer ist denn Lucy? Hast du eine Freundin von der wir nichts wissen?", hakte Peter direkt wieder neugierig ein. 

Das wurde Bob gerade definitiv viel zu viel. Er wollte darüber nicht reden. Er musste ganz schnell mit etwas ablenken, damit Peter sich darauf nicht einschoẞ.

"Nein, es ist nur eine Bekannte. Ich habe kein Interesse an mehr. Im Gegensatz zu mir hat Justus aber Interesse an einem Mädchen aus dem Computer Club," lenkte Bob geschickt von sich auf Justus ab. Justus wird ein wenig rot. 

Das war vermutlich nicht ganz fair von ihm, aber eigentlich war es doch nicht schlimm. Justus hatte Interesse an einem Mädchen, das war doch wohl das Normalste der Welt und er hatte es nicht in ihrer Gegenwart gesagt, sondern nur in Peters Gegenwart. Eigentlich war da nichts dabei.

"Verstehe", grinste Peter Justus breit an. "Richtig kombiniert, Zweiter. Sie ist der Grund weswegen ich heute früher zum Computer Club möchte", gab Justus aber sofort zu, für ihn war das wirklich deutlich leichter als für Bob. Klar Justus Gefühle sind durch und durch für alle normal und verständlich.

"Wie heißt sie denn?", fragte Peter neugierig nach. "Faye, aber sie nennt sich Tauriel", antwortete Justus und bekam ein Leuchten in die Augen. "Das ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name, aber irgendwie kommt er mir trotzdem bekannt vor", grübelte Peter laut.

"Der Hobbit", sprang Bob ein. "Tauriel ist die Elbin." Sofort fiel bei Peter der Groschen. "Achso. Na dann erzählst du mir morgen von ihr," sagte Peter mit einem deutlichen Unterton und blinzelte Justus zu. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Peter zum Basketball, Justus zum Computer Club und Bob fuhr nach Hause und zog sich heimlich fürs Zentrum um.


	19. Wiedersehen (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 11. November~~~~~~

Peter war Marc sehr dankbar, daß ihr Treffen wirklich so gelaufen war, wie es verabredet war und auch, daß es danach so schnell ohne groß reden vorbei war. Auch oder vielleicht auch gerade weil es gut war, brauchte er zunächst einmal Zeit für sich.

Zwei Tage hatte er gebraucht um seine Gedanken halbwegs zu sortieren. Warum war das eigentlich so verdammt schwer? Objektiv gesehen war es ganz einfach: Er hatte ein sexuelles Erlebnis mit einem Typen, es war super, besser als der Sex mit einem Mädchen, folglich konnte er nicht so wirklich hetero sein!

Aber war er jetzt bi oder schwul? so eindeutig war das jetzt für ihn immernoch nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht einschätzen, ob der Sex mit Kelly so schlecht war, weil sie kein Typ war oder weil eben der Sex ausschließlich auf ihre Wünsche ausgerichtet war und diese sich so sehr von seinen eigenen unterschieden. Und was würde das denn nun für ihn heißen und wie würde sich dadurch seine Zukunft verändern?

Er wusste nicht einmal seine eigene sexuelle Orientierung wirklich, sollte man das nicht von sich selbst wissen? Aber er wusste es einfach nicht. Und da konnte er auch niemanden fragen, selbst wenn er es sich getraut hätte. Das war eine Frage, auf die er wohl selbst eine Antwort finden musste.

Am Sonntag Abend schrieb Marc ihm wieder:

_Hi Peter Alles gut bei dir? LG Marc._

Daraufhin schrieben sie wieder regelmäßig miteinander, was ihm gut tat. Sie schrieben jetzt anders, deutlich persönlicher noch als zuvor. Marc meinte Peter bräuchte einfach mehr Geduld, mit sich selbst. Solange er sich nicht sicher war, könnte Peter in seinem Profil einstellen, daß er bisexuell sei und so immernoch sich alles offenhalten. Marc gestand ihm, daß auch er noch keine 18 war, sondern erst 17 und Peter zog darauf hin nach.

Und dann verabredeten sich wieder für Freitag, nach der Mathearbeit, wenn er endlich von seinen Eltern wieder eine Atempause vom Lernen bekam. Auch wieder um die gleiche Zeit, diesmal aber direkt im Griffith Parc. Und diesmal mit der Option, wenn es gefällt, vielleicht ein wenig weiter zu gehen. 

Justus hatte schon angekündigt, daß er am Freitag wieder in den Computer Club wollte und so musste er höchstens eine Ausrede für Bob sich einfallen lassen.

****

Er brauchte keine Ausrede, Bob hatte selber einiges vor und ließ dann überraschend die Bombe platzen, daß Justus Interesse an einem Mädchen hatte: Tauriel. Peter war ziemlich neugierig, nur der Zeitpunkt war schlecht, da er noch zum Basketballtraining musste. Er kündigte zwar an, daß er gerne mehr darüber erfahren möchte, aber vermutlich würde er sich an Justus morgen eh die Zähne ausbeißen. Justus redete eigentlich nie über seine Gefühle.

Zum Glück war Peter nicht so nervös wie bei dem Treffen letzter Woche, sonst hätte er die Mathearbeit am Morgen komplett in den Sand gesetzt, so lenkte das viele Lernen und die Arbeit zwischen Schulsport und Basketball ihn von seiner Nervosität erfolgreich ab.

Sie gingen wieder in die gleiche Richtung, wie das letzte Mal, auch diese Woche war hier nicht viel los. Und erst auf den letzten Metern, stieg wieder seine Nervosität.

"Sag einfach, wenn irgendwas nicht so ist, wie du es gern hättest, okay?", beruhigte Marc ihn, als er ihn mit sanfter Gewalt gegen einen Baum lehnte, Peters Hände drückte er mit den Innenflächen gegen den Stamm. 

Marc ging direkt deutlich forscher zur Sache als das letzte Mal. Drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und ließ seine Hände an Peters Seiten entlang gleiten. 

Nach einem Moment der Überraschung, entspannte Peter sich wieder. Es war nur ein simpler Kuss, eigentlich keine große Sache. Sie waren schon deutlich intimer gewesen, als ein Kuss, dennoch war ein Kuss irgendwie anders.

Marc ruderte wieder zurück auf den bekannten Pfad, massierte die Beule in Peters Hose, durch den groben Stoff der Jeans.

Peter drückte sich Marcs Hand entgegen, und Marc sah ihn an. Nicht fragend oder herausfordernd, sondern einfach nur beobachtend. Er hielt seinen Blick auf Peter gerichtet, als er ihm die Hose öffnete. Peter nickte kurz zustimmend und Marc befriedigte ihn. Mit routinierten Bewegungen, brachte er Peter zum Stöhnen. Auch diesmal hörte er wieder auf, deutlich bevor Peter kam.

Marc stand vor Peter, sah ihn jetzt doch herausfordernd an. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Peter, dann sprang er über meinen Schatten und öffnete dann mit etwas zittrigen Fingern Marcs Hose um ihm das gleiche Glück zu bescheren.

Nachdem er das, das letzte Mal schon gemacht hatte, war es überhaupt kein Problem mehr, durch Marcs klare Reaktion bekam Peter die nötige Sicherheit, die er dafür brauchte.

Marc bremste Peter ab, bevor er kommen konnte, um es wie das letzte Mal lange hinauszuzögern. 

Als Marc sich vor ihm hinkniete hatte Peter eine klare Ahnung was er vor hatte, aber keine Ahnung wie es sein würde. Marc leckte über seinen Penis und nahm ihn in seinen Mund und nach nur wenigen Sekunden musste Marc eine kurze Pause einlegen, damit Peter nicht sofort kam. Währenddessen zog Marc Peters offene Hose etwas runter, berührte die nackte Haut des Pos, massiert die Hoden und obwohl Marc versuchte es noch weiter hinauszuzögern misslang es. 

Peter kam unglaublich heftig und krallte seine Hand in Marcs Kapuze. Marc hatte nicht vor zurückzuweichen, er lutschte Peter sauber und stand dann vor ihm und wartete erregt ab. 

Peter schluckte, ob Marc jetzt das Gleiche von ihm erwartete?

Zur Antwort nahm Marc Peters Hand und legte sie um seinen Penis. "Ich erwarte nicht daß du dich revanchierst, wenn du es ausprobieren willst, nur zu, aber erst wenn du bereit dazu bist", sagte Marc zur Beruhigung. Peter nickte erleichtert und wichste ihn so wie vorhin und beim letzten Mal auch. Der Unterschied war, daß er diesmal selbst schon gekommen war und fertig war und sich ganz anders auf Marc konzentrieren konnte und musste. 

Peter gefiel es verdammt gut Marcs Erregung zu sehen, mit ihr zu spielen, ihn zu berühren und das ohne selbst gerade sexuell erregt zu sein. Dann wuchs in ihm doch noch die Neugier und gerade als er vor ihm auf die Knie ging kam Marc und er brach sein Vorhaben wieder ab.

"Das können wir uns ja für ein anderes Mal aufheben", meinte Marc locker, während er sich wieder richtig anzog. "Sofern du dich noch einmal mit mit treffen möchtest, heißt das", schränkte Marc ein.

"Gerne. Nächstes Wochenende sind meine Eltern nicht da, wenn dir die Fahrt nicht zu weit ist, könntest du auch zu mir kommen", schlug Peter mutig geworden vor. 

Ein ehrliches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Marcs Gesicht ab, bevor Marc die indirekte Einladung: "Soweit ist es auch wieder nicht. Wir schreiben wieder und dann machen wir was aus."

Sie gingen nebeneinander her, zurück zu ihren Autos. Da niemand außer ihnen da war, verabschiedeten sie sich mit einer Umarmung und fuhren beide in unterschiedliche Richtungen fort.


	20. Nicht sein Tag (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 11. November~~~~~~

Irgendeine Grenze von Bob musste Justus aus Versehen überschritten haben, aber war es wirklich so schlimm wenn er nachfragte mit wem er morgen verabredet war?

Bobs Phase war wirklich sonderbar, ein wenig fühlte er sich von Bob auch in die Pfanne gehauen. Er hatte Bob im Vertrauen von Tauriel erzählt und es war überhaupt nicht Bobs Art mit sowas Hausieren zu gehen. Die einzige Erklärung war, daß Bob irgendetwas zu viel geworden war. 

Aber was? Er sagte doch es ist nur eine Bekannte, wo war denn dann jetzt das Problem? Oder war wieder etwas mit seinen Eltern und das war eine übertragene Reaktion? Das ergab zwar für Justus nicht viel Sinn, aber Bobs Stimmungsschwankungen waren eben von unlogischen pubertären Hormonschüben gezeichnet. Er konnte auch nicht wirklich verstehen, wie Bob es so persönlich nehmen, konnte, daß seine Mutter Männer mit langen Haaren nicht offen gegenüber stand. Es war müßig darin einen tieferen Sinn zu suchen.

Eigentlich hatte er ja nicht vorgehabt, so schnell auch noch Peter von seiner Schwärmerei bezüglich Tauriel zu erzählen, aber nun würde er morgen wohl auch noch Peter Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Noch einmal passierte ihm der Fehler ganz bestimmt nicht. Das nächste Mal würde er nichts dergleichen zugeben und am Besten fängt er morgen bei Peter damit an es noch kleiner zu reden als es war.

Doch die Ankunft im Computer Club lenkte ihn schnell von seiner leichten Verärgerung ab. Da er heute der Erste war, schaute er sich mal in Ruhe die Turnierpläne an, die an einer Pinnwand aushingen. 

Na wenn das kein schlechtes Zeichen war: Sein heutiger Trainingspartner war Jason. Das Problem dabei war, daß er Jason noch nie leiden konnte. Es gab abgesehen von der Tatsache, daß sie beide gerne Computerspiele spielten keine weitere Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihnen. 

Jason war klein, hager, pedantisch ordentlich, um nicht zu sagen zwanghaft, war nach Justus Einschätzung mysophob und hatte Tendenzen zum Autismus, kurzum er war ein heller Kopf und ansonsten zum Davonlaufen. 

Eine Taktikbesprechung hätten sie sich schenken können, so wortkarg wie Jason anderen Menschen und ganz besonders ihm gegenüber war, machte es überhaupt keinen Sinn. Sie schafften es auch das ganze Spiel über nicht, sie bildeten einfach kein Team, sondern spielten als wären sie zwei Einzelkämpfer und das sah man auch deutlich am Ergebnis. 

Es war nervig! Wenn er letzte Woche schon mit Jason anstelle von Tom gespielt hätte, wäre das Thema Turnier und Computer Club sofort wieder gestorben, so war es eben nur heute... bescheiden. Ausgerechnet heute, wo seine Laune davor schon angekratzt war.

Während er immer genervter wurde, lachten Sarah und Tauriel immer lauter, die heute ein Team bildeten und beide eindeutig mit Abstand die Besten waren. Sie harmonisierten eben glänzend.

Und als die Zeit um war und es sehr eindeutig war, daß Jason und er das Spiel heute, komplett in den Sand gesetzt hatten, als schlechtestes Team von allen, war Justus so genervt, daß er aufstand und ohne ein Wort ging.

Das bereute er schnell, aber da war es zu spät. Er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und zurück gehen, aber so hatte er sich die Chance genommen, heute doch noch Tauriel etwas näher zu kommen.

Und weil er auch noch früher Zuhause war, hatten Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus auch noch gleich einiges an Arbeiten, die er für sie besser jetzt als gleich erledigen sollte.

Das Schlimmste kam aber dann zum Abendessen. Tante Mathilda unterbreitete ihm, daß sie heute die Flüge gebucht hatte. Über Thanksgiving ging es von Mittwoch bis Sonntag zu Tante Mathildas Familie nach New York und er musste diesmal mit, hatte sie bestimmt und sie duldete keinerlei Widerspruch.

Das war eindeutig so ein Tag der man am Liebsten komplett streichen würde, wo man am Besten gar nicht erst aufgestanden wäre, um das Bett zu verlassen.


	21. Shoppen mit Lucy (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 12. November~~~~~~

"Hi Lucy. Gut das du da bist, ich bin jetzt schon total nervös", begrüßte Bob Lucy als sie am vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu ihm in den Käfer stieg und ihn mit Küsschen links und rechts begrüßte.

"Brauchst du nicht, lass mich nur machen", winkte Lucy mit einem Lächeln ab, "als erstes fahren wir jetzt nach LA!"

"Nach LA? so weit für ein paar Kleidungsstücke und etwas Kosmetik?", fragte Bob verwundert. 

"Ja klar, dort ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit das dich jemand sieht, den du kennst deutlich niedriger und dadurch sinkt auch dein Stress", erklärte sie ganz selbstverständlich.

"Klingt logisch", sagte Bob, nickte und fuhr los. 

Die Fahrt verging wie im Fluge, Lucy machte Musik an und sie sangen spontan mit und bis sie in LA aus dem abgeparkten Käfer stiegen, macht Bobs Aufregung Pause. Sie meldete sich erst wieder zurück, als sie vor einem großen Kleidungsshop standen und ihm klar wurde, daß es jetzt soweit war. Lucy die seine Aufregung spürte, griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest in ihrer und lehnte sich an ihn, als wären sie ein Pärchen.

Da Lucy von allen, die es nicht wussten, bereits als Mädchen wahrgenommen wurde, wirkten sie wie ein ganz gewöhnliches Pärchen und zogen so keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, was Bob zunehmend beruhigte.

Lucy ging von einem zum nächsten Kleiderständer, schaute sich zunächst die Blusen und andere Oberteile an und fragte ganz allgemein: "Was meinst du zu denen?" 

Und jetzt wusste Bob was Kiki gemeint hatte, mit Lucy zusammen wirkte es, selbst für einen Beobachter, als würde er mit seiner Freundin für sie shoppen gehen und es ging ziemlich schnell und Bob fühlte sich zunehmend sicherer.

"Die ist doch ganz hübsch", meinte Bob zu einem etwas gewagten Oberteil und Lucy guckte kurz und meinte dazu direkt: "Ja gefällt mir, das wird anprobiert", und legte sich das Oberteil über den Arm und ging dann weiter, bis sie mehrere zusammen hatten.

Bob war nicht klar, daß Lucy das mit dem Anprobieren ernst meinte, aber sie steuerte auf einmal die Umkleidekabinen an, ging in eine hinein und nahm Bob an der Hand einfach mit. Er wollte erst protestieren, aber sie meinte nur: "Das ist schon okay so!"

Eine Verkäuferin die das mitbekam bestätigte eifrig: "Solange deine Freundin das so möchte, geht das klar."

Bob schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als Lucy den Vorhang hinter ihnen zuzog. Sie machte nur eine Geste um ihn aufzufordern, ohne das sie was sagen musste und er gehorchte.

Das erste Mal ausziehen in dieser Umkleidekabine fand er schrecklich so direkt vor Lucy, nur durch einen Vorhang von fremden Menschen getrennt. Aber sie reichte ihm einfach das erste Oberteil... 

Damit gab sie ihm sehr viel Selbstsicherheit. Immer achteten sie darauf ihre gesprochenen Sätze allgemein zu halten und am Ende ging Bob mit einem Rock, einem Kleid und zwei Oberteilen zur Kasse, wo Lucy auch noch ein paar Netzstrumpfhosen drauflegte.

Das Bob zahlte überraschte nicht wirklich, scheinbar dachten alle er sei spendabel und sehr höflich, daß er seiner Freundin was kaufte und die Tüten trug. Als nächstes lud Bob Lucy auf einen Kaffee ein. In dem Cafe saßen sie sehr abseits, dadurch konnten sie ganz offen reden, was die Sache leichter machte. 

"Ich weiß nicht, wie hoch dein Budget ist und was du noch so möchtest, aber ich habe mit meiner Tante geredet, sie hat um die Ecke ein Schuhladen, sie hat in einer halben Stunde Mittagspause und das heißt wir könnten hin und ganz ungestört Schuhe anprobieren," schlug Lucy freundlich vor.

"Ich habe noch Luft im Budget und ich wollte schon ein komplettes Outfit haben, also ein paar Schuhe und eine Jacke fehlen definitiv noch, vielleicht noch ein paar Accessoires und etwas Kosmetik..."

"Und unbedingt eine Tasche, so eine große Unisex oder Wendetasche, wo deine ganzen Wechselsachen reinpassen, das war für Kiki sehr, sehr wichtig", empfahl Lucy ihm.

So eine Tasche fanden sie auch, auf dem Weg zum Schuhladen von Lucys Tante. Eine große schwarze Umhängetasche, wo Bob eine ganze Menge Zeug unterbringen konnte. Doch sein Augenmerk lag auf einer Paliettenhandtasche, die ihm total gefiel und auf die er angeblich Lucy aufmerksam machte: Die würde doch gut zu dem neuen Kleid passen!" Die Tasche war recht klein, aber für Handy, Schlüssel und Portmonaie ausreichend und sie passte deutlich besser zu dem Kleid als diese Umhängetasche. Er kaufte einfach beide!

Den geschlossenen Schuhladen für sich zu haben, war genau das was Bob brauchte, nur die Tante war da, die ihnen zwar half, wenn es Fragen gab, aber ansonsten ihre Pause im Hinterzimmer machte. So konnte Bob einfach mal ausprobieren ob er mit Absätzen klar kam und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, war er sogar ziemlich gut darin und kaufte sich ein paar schwarze Highheels mit ein paar Palietten passend zur kleinen Tasche und seinem Kleid. 

"Dir ist schon klar, daß ich das auch mal sehen will, wie du das trägst," meinte Lucy neckig zu ihm, als sie sich von ihrer Tante verabschiedet hatten und zum Hinterausgang rausgingen.

"Nee das bekommt vorerst niemand zu sehen," widersprach Bob sofort und Lucy nickte nur darauf.

"Vertraust du mir?", fragte Lucy herausfordernd und verunsicherte Bob damit.

"Schon, aber was hast du vor..?", druckste er leise herum.

Lucy grinst breit nahm ihn an die Hand und zog ihn in einen Laden, wo man alles bekam, was mit Haaren zu tun hatte. Die Verkäuferin in diesem kleinen Laden kam auf sie zu und grüßte sie freundlich. 

Lucy übernahm direkt. "Hallo. Wir suchen nach Extensions."

"Achja ich erinnere mich, du warst schon einmal hier um Extensions zu kaufen, stimmt mit denen etwas nicht?" Die Verkäuferin war total nett aber für Bobs Geschmack viel zu neugierig.

"Im Gegenteil, sie sind super, so super daß meine Freundin auch gerne welche hätte, ist bei ihr aber nicht im Budget, deswegen wollten wir ihr welche schenken, sie hat nächste Woche Geburtstag."

"Es wäre schon wichtig die Extensions auf ihre Haare abzustimmen, vielleicht wollt ihr einen Gutschein und mit ihr zusammen nächste Woche wiederkommen?" bot die Verkäuferin netterweise an.

"Wir wohnen etwas weiter weg und kommen nicht so oft nach LA, aber das ist auch nicht nötig, meine Freundin ist die Schwester meines Freundes, sie haben identische Haare, nur seine Schwester trägt sie ein wenig länger, deswegen habe ich ihn überredet mit zu kommen..."

Die Verkäuferin lachte herzlich und lobte Lucy für ihre kreative Idee, Bob spielte seine Rolle mit, bekam wunderschöne Extensions und sagte dann daß er vorlege und zahlte mit seiner Karte.

Zuletzt kaufte Lucy eine Grundausstattung an Make Up, Nagellack und auch einiges zum Entfernen, außerdem noch Kondome und Gleitgel und trieb Bob damit endgültig die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. An der Kasse legte Bob noch eine hübsche Kette dazu, gab Lucy einen Kuss und sagte zu ihr "ich übernehme das komplett, Schatz."

Die junge Verkäuferin schaut Bob ganz begeistert an, als sie das hörte, sagte aber nichts dazu, was Bob auch deutlich lieber war. Mit einer großen Auswahl an Tüten kam er am Käfer an. 

Wie gut, daß seine Eltern heute nicht Zuhause sind. Ihm brannte es unter den Nägeln die Sachen zusammen zu tragen und sehen wie er dabei aussah. Dabei wollte Bob definitiv komplett für sich alleine sein.


	22. Verhört (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 18. November~~~~~~

Sie hatten am Sonntag einen neuen Fall bekommen. Nie zuvor hatte Justus sich bei einem Fall motivieren müssen. Nur dieses Mal. Dabei war es nicht so, daß der Fall jetzt sonderlich uninteressant war, sondern mehr, daß es etwas anderes gab, das Justus geistig beschäftigte: Tauriel.

Das Wichtigste an dem Fall war ihm, daß er vor Freitag abgeschlossen war, denn Freitag würde ihn nichts davon abhalten zum Computer Club zu gehen. 

Sie hatten dort schließlich ein Turnier am Laufen. Diesen Freitag waren nur noch 3 Teampartner/innen für ihn möglich: Michael, Sarah oder Tauriel. Also eine 33% Chance. Sollten Tauriel und er zusammen ein Team bilden, hatte er endlich die Möglichkeit mit ihr etwas mehr in Kontakt zu kommen und sein Verhalten von letzter Woche zu korrigieren und Justus konnte die ganze letzte Woche an kaum etwas anderes Denken.

Erschwerend kam hinzu, daß der Freitag darauf Black Friday war, also der Freitag nach Thanksgiving und er würde dann leider in New York sein. Wenn an diesem Freitag er mit Tauriel zusammen spielen sollte, war seine Chance zunichte.

Mit viel Krampf schaffte er es am Donnerstag Abend noch den Fall abzuschließen und als Inspektor Cotta sie für den nächsten Tag ins Büro bestellte, verschob Justus den Termin auf Samstag früh. Bob schien das sehr Recht zu sein, Peter wirkte darüber auch sehr glücklich, sagte aber, ebenso wie Bob, nichts dazu. Vielleicht ahnten die zwei was es ihm bedeutete, auch wenn er das Thema mit Absicht vor ihnen kleinredete, vielleicht brauchten sie auch einfach, nur mal wieder einen Tag Pause, nach dieser anstrengenden Woche.

Das Erste was Justus machte, als er im Computer Club ankam, war wie jedesmal die Pläne anzusehen und stellte fest, daß er diesmal mit Sarah ein Team bildete. Inzwischen hatte er den Dreh beim Spiel raus und ihm machte es wirklich Spaß. Doch Sarah stellte ihm lauter seltsame Fragen die ihn ablenkten: Welches Buch er aktuell liest, ob sie gerade einen Fall hatten, was er sonst so zur Zeit macht. 

Generell waren das alles keine verfänglichen Fragen, aber Sarah und er hatten sonst nie sonderlich viel miteinander zu tun. Er hatte aber auch nicht das Gefühl, daß sie ein gesteigertes Interesse an ihm hätte und trotzdem fragte sie ihn, ob er eine Freundin hätte. Und richtig, als er nach dem er verneinte, irritiert nachfragte, ob sie denn noch mit Aaron zusammen war, bestätigte sie ihm das und gab an, daß sie total glücklich ist, weil sie in 10 Tagen ihren ersten Jahrestag hätten.

Als sie das sagte, leuchteten ihre Augen, sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Justus verstand immer weniger. Warum fragte sie ihn all diese Fragen, wenn sie doch offensichtlich mit Aaron glücklich war? Auf jeden Fall schaffte sie es, sie beide damit so effektiv abzulenken, daß sie mit Abstand das schlechteste Team heute waren und auch in der Einzelwertung den letzten und vorletzten Platz belegten. Das war doch wohl nicht Sinn und Zweck, oder?

Nachdem die Ergebnisliste von dieser Woche etwas frustrierend war, schon wieder frustrierend war, ließ er sich mit einer Cola auf eine Couch sinken. Tom, Sarah und Tauriel kamen zu ihm und die Tatsache daß Tauriel neben ihm saß und sie sich dabei ein wenig berührten, versöhnte Justus ziemlich schnell von dem schlechten Spiel. 

Ihm wurde ziemlich flau im Magen von ihrer Anwesenheit und es fiel ihm ungewohnt schwer ihrem Blick standzuhalten, aber es war trotzdem richtig schön, ihr so nah zu sein. Es kostete ihn viel Anstrengung sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Als das Gespräch auf nächste Woche fiel, wurde es auf die große Runde ausgeweitet und es stellte sich heraus, daß Justus, bei Weitem nicht der Einzige war, der über Thanksgiving wegfuhr, sondern nur etwa die Hälfte an dem Tag Zeit hatten und so wurde sich darauf geeinigt, das Turnier eine Woche auszusetzen. 

Das freute Justus total, genauso wie das Lächeln auf Tauriels Gesicht, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde sie zu küssen? Doch leider traute er es sich nicht, die Antwort auf diese Frage herauszufinden.


	23. Ava (Bob)

**** **Bob)** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 18. November~~~~~~

Nach einem spannenden Abend letzten Samstag nur für sich, bei dem er längst nicht alle Sachen ausprobiert hatte und mit den Extensions gar nicht klar gekommen war, folgte eine Woche in der Bob einfach keine Zeit dafür fand. 

Justus hatte einen Fall für die drei Fragezeichen angenommen und hechelte den Fall durch, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Ständig musste Bob ganz plötzlich und ganz schnell in den Zeitungsarchiven und Bibliotheken irgendwas recherchieren oder an die verschiedensten Adressen kommen. War ja nicht so, als hätten sie nicht auch noch Schule und Hausaufgaben. Und wenn er dann mal zuhause war, war er nie alleine und so warteten die Sachen in einem Versteck in seinem Zimmer auf ihn.

Nur zweimal schaffte Bob es überhaupt ins Zentrum zu gehen und dann halt ganz ohne sich ein wenig austesten zu können und nach einer halben Stunde musste er sich bereits wieder verabschieden. Er redete und schrieb mehrmals kurz mit Kiki und mit Lucy, die ihm beide anboten, ihm wenn er sich traut, im Zentrum dabei zu helfen. Doch noch nicht mal zum Überlegen, ob er sich das trauen würde, hatte er genug Zeit.

Endlich schaffte Justus es am Donnerstag späten Abend den Fall abzuschließen und als er Cotta auf Samstag vertröstete, wusste Bob, daß es bei Justus um Tauriel ging, auch wenn er das kleinredete und das morgen ein Tag war, den er für sich hatte. Jedenfalls was das Zentrum betraf, seine Eltern würden morgen Zuhause sein und erwarteten auch noch Besuch. Umso mehr überlegte er sich, wirklich die Sachen mit ins Zentrum zu nehmen.

Am Freitag dann aber sprang er über seinen Schatten und selbst zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, ging einfach mal voll aufs Ganze und nahm ein komplettes Outfit mit. Kiki und Lucy halfen ihm im Bad vom Zentrum sich in Schale zu werfen. Und es dauerte ewig. Aber das Ergebnis war verdammt gut.

Mit jedem zusätzlichen Stück fühlte er sich schöner, attraktiver, besser. Alleine das Tragen der Kleidung erregte und befriedigte ihn, auf eine ganz neue Art und Weise. Er fand es total spannend und fühlte sich dabei richtig gut.

Als Bob ging er ins Bad rein, aber als er raus ging fühlte er sich so gar nicht als Bob. Es war total sonderbar. Er hätte es Justus oder Peter definitiv nicht erklären können, aber hier erwartete es auch niemand. Keiner fragte nach einer Erklärung, sondern alle verstanden oder akzeptierten es einfach.

Kiki fand das überhaupt nicht sonderbar, sondern ganz normal, so ging es ihr auch und sie meinte, daß das der Punkt ist, an dem er sich einen Namen suchen sollte, der zu seinem Gefühl jetzt passt. 

Das war schwierig, denn Kiki und Lucy hatten Namen gewählt, die zu ihren richtigen Namen passten, doch zu Bob und auch zu Robert gab es nur männliche Namen oder Namen die in seinen Ohren schrecklich klangen. 

Doch er fühlte mich weiblich, schön und sexy und so sollte für ihn dann auch der Name klingen. 

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, erntete er nur positive Blicke und Lindsay die heute wieder da war, sprach ihn direkt an, wie toll er aussah. Das tat enorm gut und beflügelte ihn.

Lindsay, Lucy und Kiki halfen ihm seinen neuen Namen zu finden und es wurde: Ava. Genau wie Bob ist es ein Palindrom, das fand Ava gut.

"Ich glaube Josh steht auf dich", meinte Lucy zwinkernd und Ava schaute sich um. Tatsächlich sah Josh gerade zu ihnen und lächelte auf die Reaktion Ava an. Ava erwiderte es, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das viel zu bedeuten hatte. Viele Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet und Josh war an sich sehr nett.

Es war das erste Mal, daß sie es genoß, daß die Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

Kiki erzählte von einer Party in Santa Monica, eine Cross Dressing Party am Black Friday und versuchte hartnäckig Ava zu überreden, mit ihr mitzukommen, aber obwohl das alles super klang, klang es nach zuviel in der kurzen Zeit bis dahin. Vielleicht ja nächstes Jahr.

Als Ava das nächste Mal aus der Toilettenkabine herauskam stand Josh am Waschbecken und wartete auf sie. Der Blick war schon eindeutig und Ava bekam Herzklopfen.

"Du siehst total heiß aus, Ava", sagte Josh sehr direkt, aber auch sehr angenehm.

Ava spürte regelrecht wie ihre Wangen anfingen zu glühen und erwiderte: "Danke. Das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben." Oh man was war gerade mit ihm los? Bob erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder.

Trotzdem war es genau das Richtige, davon ermutigt, beugte sich Josh vor und sie küssten sich.

Zunächst legten sich Joshs Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre und als sie den Kuss erwiderte wurde er stetig forscher, bis sie richtig am Knutschen waren. 

Es war total schön. Kurz darauf unterbrach Josh. "Um fair zu sein, ich kann dir nichts versprechen", sagte er ehrlich und schaute Ava in die Augen.

"Was meinst du, Josh?", wollte Bob ein wenig irritiert wissen.

"Ich finde dich heiß und das Küssen ist super, aber ich kann jetzt nicht behaupten: Ich liebe dich und lass uns jetzt fest zusammen sein, aber ich kann und möchte es auch nicht ausschließen."

"Klingt perfekt", erwiderte Ava und dachte kurz darüber nach, "ich glaube ich stehe da am gleichen Punkt." Er fand Josh wirklich vom ersten Moment an toll und das Küssen eben genauso, aber Liebe - war das wohl zumindestens im Moment nicht.

Nach einem weiteren Kuss gingen sie erstmal wieder zurück zu den Anderen. Hand in Hand. Innerhalb von Sekunden, waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet, aber allesamt waren durchaus wohlwollend.

Josh kam mit ihm mit, zu Kiki, Lucy und TJ. Lucy konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu Kiki zu sagen: "Hab ich doch gesagt."

Es war richtig schön mit Josh und als der Abend langsam zum Ende kam, hätte Ava eigentlich ins Bad verschwinden sollen, aber als sie aufstehen wollte, fragte Josh, ob sie nicht noch so mit zu ihm wollte. Es kostete Ava doch einiges an Überwindung, aber dann sagte sie zu.

***

Ava fuhr mit Josh im Auto mit. Freudig, nervös, erregt, angespannt saß sie neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz. Sie unterhielten sich locker, genug Gesprächsthemen hatten sie.

Erst als Ava das Blaulicht sah und Josh nach einem Parkplatz suchte, kam sie auf die Idee darüber nachzudenken, wo Josh überhaupt wohnte und wo sie gerade waren. 

Die Blaulichter standen vor einem Gebäude das sie ziemlich gut kannte, einem Appartementkomplex mit vielen kleinen, günstigen Wohnungen und in einer davon wohnte Skinny Norris....

"Hier wohnst du?", fragte Ava erschrocken.

"Ja leider, aber für mehr reicht mein Geld nicht. Meine Eltern haben mich rausgeschmissen als sie herausgefunden haben, daß ich homosexuell bin und von meinem Ausbildungsgehalt ist nichts Besseres drin", erklärte Josh entschuldigend.

Ava wollte Josh nicht in Verlegenheit bringen und das er wenig Geld hatte war diesbezüglich soweit auch total egal, aber da war eine große Angst, von Jemanden gesehen zu werden, der sie als Bob erkannte: "Oh. Also. Puh. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte-"

"Was ist los, Ava?", fragte Josh, als er den Motor abgestellt hatte und nahm eine schwitzige Hand in seine.

"Ich kenne jemand in diesem Haus und den kann ich nicht zu meinen Freunden zählen, ich kenne auch ziemlich viele Polizisten. Ich habe Angst, daß mich jemand erkennt", gestand sie ihm.

"Soo? Dich erkennt niemand. Du gehst definitiv auf dem ersten Blick als Mädchen durch, die Polizisten sind beschäftigt und bei Polizeieinsatz bevorzugen es die meisten Bewohner hier abzutauchen", machte Josh ihr Mut.

"Ich weiß nicht-", sagte Ava unsicher. Er hatte ja nicht unrecht, Skinny machte auch immer einen großen Bogen, wenn die Polizei in der Nähe war. "Na komm ich bin bei dir und schirme dich etwas ab", überredete Josh Ava. Hin und her gerissen nickte Ava schließlich und bekam einen Kuss von Josh.

Ava zog die Kapuze ihrer Jacke hoch und wartete bis Josh um den Wagen rumgekommen war, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen.

Josh legte einen Arm um sie und sie gingen einen größeren Bogen um die Polizeiautos herum. Josh schirmte sie wirklich ganz gut und unauffällig ab. Niemand achtete weiter auf sie und sie kamen gut durch bis zur Haustür. Doch in dem Moment, in dem Josh die Haustür aufschließen wollte, öffnete sie sich von innen und ein Polizist kam mit einem festgenommenen, jungen Mann aus dem Haus den sie schon ein paarmal gesehen hatte. 

Er hielt den Blick aber gesenkt und sah weder Ava noch Josh an und der Polizist den Bob leider auch kannte, achtete glücklicherweise mehr auf Josh als auf sie, als sie zu zweit an ihnen vorbeigingen. 

Ava atmete tief durch, und dann hörte er eine bekannte Stimme: "Das ist doch Scheiße, Inspektor und vollkommen haltlos!" 

Ava konnte den Reflex erschrocken hinzusehen, gar nicht unterdrücken, tatsächlich kam gerade Skinny um die Ecke. Sein Gesicht war übel zugerichtet, er trug Handschellen, in Begleitung war er ausgerechnet von Inspektor Cotta!

"Das werden wir in meinem Büro klären", meinte Inspektor Cotta nur und als die zwei an ihnen vorbei liefen, meinte Ava zu spüren wie die beiden sie anstarrten, Ava selbst senkte den Blick und hielt den Atem an. Und dann war der Moment auch schon vorbei und Ava hatte Herzrasen während sie lauschte, das Cotta und Skinny weiterliefen und nicht im Schritt innehielten. 

Was wenn doch einer von beiden erkannt hatte, wer sie war?

Josh streichelte ihr beruhigend die Schulter und als sie endlich seine Wohnungstür im ersten Stock, hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten, schnaufte sie tief durch und eine Zentnerlast fiel von ihr ab.

Josh bot Ava erstmal was zum Trinken an, auf den Schreck und sie sah sich um. Die kleine Wohnung war sehr spärlich mit nur dem Notwendigsten eingerichtet. Eine Matratze auf dem Boden als Bett, eine Stehlampe, eine Couch, ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl, die Papiersachen in zwei ordentlichen Stapeln darauf. Die Küche war die Standartküche die in allen Appartements hier eingebaut war und allenfalls mit funktional zu beschreiben war. Ansonsten gab es nichts in der Wohnung. Alle Möbel waren gebraucht und zusammengewürfelt. Sein Hab und Gut, das nicht in den kleinen Einbauschrank passte hatte er je nach auf den Boden aufgereiht oder in Kisten, sortiert, die an der Wand entlang standen. Das einzige dekorative war eine Gay Pride Regenbogenfahne die an die Wand gepinnt war.

"Du bist total süß wenn du nervös bist", meinte Josh breit grinsend und drückte Ava eine Flasche Wasser in die Hand. "Sorry, Gläser habe ich noch keine."

"Wie lange wohnst du bereits hier? Es wirkt so als wärst du gerade erst eingezogen", stellte Ava fest.

"Seit 2 Monaten, an meinem 18. Geburtstag haben meine Eltern mitbekommen, daß ich schwul bin und haben mich direkt vor die Tür gesetzt."

"Einfach so?", hakte Ava erschrocken nach. 

"Ja einfach so. Ich bin ins Zentrum. Die Betreuer haben mir innerhalb von 2 Tagen die Wohnung hier besorgt, solange kam ich bei Alan und seiner Familie unter, die haben für solche Fälle ein Gästezimmer. Alan und ein paar Andere aus dem Zentrum haben dann mir geholfen hier zu renovieren. Alan und seine Frau haben dann bei meinen Eltern meine Sachen herausgeholt. Ich durfte nicht mal das Haus betreten... Nun seitdem bin ich hier und von dem Geld, daß ich bekomme von der Ausbildung muss ich jetzt leben. Es reicht gerade so, aber ich habe auch keine hohen Ansprüche. Die Matratze hat mir Lindsay gegeben, die Couch Tom, die Stehlampe habe ich mir von den paar Dollar die am Ende des ersten Monats über waren gekauft, den Tisch vom zweiten Monat, der Stuhl stammt vom Sperrmüll. So mache ich das weiterhin. Es wird dauern aber ich komme klar und ich bin unabhängig. Darauf bin ich auch stolz", erzählte Josh offen.

"Das kannst du auch sein! Das muss echt schwierig sein. Deswegen auch die Fahne", lächelte Ava und nickte zu ihr rüber.

Direkt erhellte sich Joshs Gesicht und bestätigte: "Ja die habe ich den Leuten im Zentrum abgeschwätzt, die hing vorher im Eingangsbereich."

"Macht sich hier super", und dann küsste Ava Josh einfach, bevor es komisch werden konnte. 

Sie landeten bei ihm auf der Couch und es war für Ava total schön ihn zu küssen, seine Hände auf ihrem Körper zu spüren, seinen Körper zu erkunden. 

Natürlich schliefen sie nicht miteinander, dafür wäre Bob auch als Ava noch lange nicht bereit gewesen und Josh hatte auch keine Andeutung gemacht, daß er mehr wollte, als sich gegenseitig, halbbekleidet, einander zu streicheln und zu küssen, dennoch war es gut, sehr gut sogar. Eins war klar, Bob/ Ava war auf dem richtigen Weg herauszufinden, was er/ sie wollte.

Doch die Zeit rast vorran und irgendwann konnte sie nicht länger bleiben. Sie ging ins Bad um aus Ava wieder Bob zu machen und seufzte. Er fühlte sich als Ava zwar noch unsicher aber trotzdem sehr wohl in seiner Haut. 

"Und hast du dich entschieden, gehst du nächste Woche zur Party?", fragte Josh. "Ich würde schon gerne, ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich mich traue", gab Bob zu. "Trau dich! Wen kennst du, der auf eine solche Party geht und dann ein Problem mit dir hätte?", fragte Josh und hatte damit wohl vollkommen Recht. Niemand den Bob nicht aus dem Zentrum kannte, würde auf diese Crossdressing Party gehen, abgesehen davon war sie nicht in Rocky Beach sondern in Santa Monica. 

"Kommst du mit?", fragte Ava hoffnungsvoll. "Nein, dieses Jahr leider nicht, ich muss Freitag und Samstag arbeiten, wegen Black Friday ist sehr viel zu tun, letztes Jahr hatte ich frei und war dort. Wenn ich nicht arbeiten müsste, würde ich definitiv wieder gehen", erklärte Josh. "Schade", die Enttäuschung konnte er nicht ganz verbergen, mit Josh würde es ihm sicher leichter fallen-

Das Angebot ihn nach Hause zu fahren lehnte Bob ab, er kannte den Weg gut und es war auch nicht weit. Der Gedanke Skinny erneut in Josh Abwesenheit zu treffen, so daß dieser Eins plus Eins zusammenzählen konnte, dagegen machte ihm Angst. Ein intensiver Kuss zum Abschied und dann ging er nach Hause.


	24. Übernachtungsgast (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 18. November~~~~~~

Als Peter am Freitag nach Hause kam, stellte er fest, daß seine Eltern doch noch da waren und bekam direkt etwas Panik. Er hatte gerade vor 5 Minuten eine Nachricht von Marc erhalten, daß er auf dem Weg war, und auch wenn er nicht direkt kam und bei dem aktuellen Verkehr nicht gut durchkommen und vermutlich erst in 2 Stunden auftauchen würde, das Letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren seine Eltern.

Er schloß die Eingangstür hinter sich und begrüßte seine Eltern mit einem überraschten: "Ach ihr seid ja noch da." Das kam ziemlich schlecht bei seiner Mutter an.

Sie rollte gestresst mit den Augen, während sie eindeutig den Koffer packte. Sie klangt sehr genervt: "Ja, wir sind spät dran, aber ich musste einige Sachen noch waschen heute morgen, die ich unbedingt brauche und dein Dad wollte mir das abnehmen und hat das falsche Waschprogramm ausgewählt, das hat alles verzögert. Da bekommt man einmal Hilfe-"

Peter wusste gar nicht was er dazu sagen sollte und dem Blick nach, den er von seinem Dad auffing, war die Antwort einfach: Nichts. 

Zehn Minuten später waren seine Eltern dann endlich auch im Auto, auf dem Weg nach San Diego und er konnte einmal tief durchatmen.

Bisher waren die Treffen mit Marc total locker und entspannt. Doch bisher hatten sie viel weniger Zeit miteinander verbracht, als es heute der Fall sein würde. Es war bisher alles ausschließlich auf sexuelle Aktivitäten ausgerichtet, aber diesmal hatten sie vor, daß Marc über Nacht blieb, also würde es auch ein davor und ein danach geben.

Genaugenommen kannte er Marc doch gar nicht. Er wusste zwar wo er in etwa wohnte, seinen Namen, seine Handynummer, wusste welches Auto er fuhr, daß er nett war, daß er schwul war und wie er sich den Sex vorstellte. Zugegeben waren darunter durchaus sehr persönliche, intime Details, die zum Teil höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal dessen Eltern von ihm wussten, aber im Groß und Ganzen war es immernoch sehr wenig. 

Er wusste weder was Marc gerne aß oder was er gerne machte in seiner Freizeit, ob er Langschläfer war, oder Frühaufsteher. Er hoffte nur inständig, daß es nicht krampfig wurde, in dem Moment wo sie fertig waren mit dem sexuellen Teil.

In der Wartezeit stellte er Getränke kalt, räumte sein Zimmer auf, da er nicht wusste ob Marc darauf wert legte oder nicht und wurde wieder stetig nervöser. Das sich beim Aufräumen seines Zimmers auch der Wäschekorb wieder füllte, war auch nicht gut. Er hatte schon eine Ahnung, wie seine Mutter reagieren würde, wenn sie am Sonntag Abend zurück kam und sah, daß die Wäsche schon wieder zu einem Berg angewachsen war.

Nervös lief Peter durchs Haus und war gerade zur Kenntnis erlangt, daß es sinnlos war ohne etwas konkretes zu tun die Zimmer zu wechseln, als es endlich an der Tür klingelte.

Wie nicht anders erwartet, war es Marc. Er stand wieder mit dem schwarzen Hoodie vom ersten Mal vor ihm und hatte eine schwarze Sporttasche über die Schulter geworfen. Marc wirkte wieder total locker und so begrüßte er ihn auch mit einem Handschlag und trat ein. 

"Schön habt ihr es hier, wo soll ich mit meinen Sachen hin?", fragte Marc und sah sich dabei offen neugierig um.

"Am Besten in meinem Zimmer", antwortete Peter ein wenig nervös und ging vorran. Ihm war so bewusst daß Marc gerade hinter ihm lief, daß es sich komisch anfühlte, aufregend, elektrisierend, gut.

Marc sah sich neugierig in Peters Zimmer mit einem Lächeln um und meinte: "Ja, so in etwa habe ich es mir vorgestellt, nur nicht ganz so ordentlich, um ehrlich zu sein. Mein Zimmer ist immer ziemlich chaotisch."

"Meins eigentlich auch", gestand Peter erleichtert, "mein bester Freund ist total ordentlich und ich hatte keine Ahnung ob du da wert drauf legst, also habe ich eben noch extra aufgeräumt."

Marc lachte: "Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, aber umgekehrt hätte ich es wohl nicht anders gemacht. Wen meinst du mit deinem besten Freund, Bob oder Justus?"

Dieser Satz überraschte Peter, er hatte Marc nie etwas so persönliches von sich erzählt, nichts von seinen Freunden. Marc merkte Peters Irritation und lächelte ihn an. "Du hattest deinen Klarnamen preisgegeben und als es um ein reales Treffen ging, habe ich eben nach Peter Shaw und Rocky Beach gegoogelt und bin auf einige Zeitungsartikeln über euch drei gestoßen", gab Marc ein wenig verlegen zu, "Ich habe gesehen, daß du verdammt gut aussiehst und auch noch keine 18 bist, also wurde ich mutiger und blieb dran."

Peter überlegte, ob er darauf was sagen sollte, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Definitiv hätte er in Marcs Situation genau das Gleiche getan und durch Marcs Sicherheit hatte er ja auch was gewonnen. Nein das sollte und wollte er ihm nicht vorwerfen, also besann Peter sich auf die Ausgangsfrage und beantwortete sie: "Bob, er ist der Ordentliche, deswegen führt er auch unser Archiv. Justus zitiert da gelegentlich Einstein: 'Ordnung braucht nur der Dumme, das Genie beherrscht das Chaos.' Allerdings nicht in Bobs Gegenwart, denn der ist definitiv auch nicht dumm und der findet dieses Zitat daneben."

Marc nickte verstehend und dann ging es total schnell und sie waren heftig am Knutschen, ließen sich aufs Bett fallen und befreiten sich gegenseitig von ihrer Kleidung. Es war das erste Mal, daß sie miteinander knutschten und das erste Mal, daß sie sich komplett nackt sahen. Marcs Körper gefiel ihm gut. Er war einfach perfekt wie er war. Allein der Anblick erregte Peter und er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Zunächst nur mit den Händen und nach und nach auch mit Lippen und Zunge erkundete er Marcs Körper.

Mittendrin stoppte Marc. "Ich würde gerne ein paar Fotos und Videos machen", erklärte Marc, "also zumindest das du welche von mir machst, ob du das möchtest weiß ich nicht."

"Was genau schwebt dir vor?", fragte Peter etwas unsicher nach. "Bilder fürs Forum, richtig heiße Bilder, ohne Gesichter und möglichst wenig Hintergrund, auf dem man etwas erkennen könnte", erklärte Marc seine Absichten. 

Darauf ließ sich Peter sehr gerne ein, die Fotos von Marc zu machen war aufregend und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Marc seine Kamera in die Hand drückte und sich ebenfalls fotografieren ließ. Der krönende Abschluß war dann das sie filmten wie sie sich gegenseitig einen runterholten und abspritzten. Dieses Video stellten sie sogar beide in ihre Galerie und verlinkten sich gegenseitig. Danach gingen sie gemeinsam Duschen, alberten miteinander herum, seiften sich gegenseitig ab. Dadurch angeregt kam auf einmal eine Frage in ihm auf, über die er bisher noch nicht nachgedacht hatte. Analverkehr. Wie das wohl war? Marc hatte auf seinem Profil stehen, daß er darauf steht, sowohl passiv als auch aktiv die Frage sollte eigentlich erlaubt sein. "Marc? Ich würde dich gerne was fragen", fing Peter unsicher an, entschied sich dann aber schnell auf den Punkt zu kommen, um es nicht noch schwerer zu machen, "hattest du schon Analverkehr?"

Marc antwortete total spontan und locker: "Ja, hatte ich." Das gab Peter den Mut direkt die nächste Frage hinterher zu schicken: "Wie ist das?"

Diesmal antwortete Marc nicht sofort, sondern sah ihn zunächst aufmerksam an. Peter glaubte unter dem Blick von Marc zu erröten, bis dieser endlich ihm antwortete: "Es ist sehr schön, aber man kann auch viel falsch machen, dann ist es sehr schmerzhaft. Das wichtigste ist es, sich viel Zeit zu lassen und ordentlich vorzudehnen."

"Vordehnen?", fragte Peter unsicher. "Ja!", bestätigte Marc bestimmt, "Willst du es ausprobieren?" Eigentlich hatte Peter mit seinen Fragen gar nicht bezweckt, es jetzt darauf ankommen zu lassen, aber andererseits war er neugierig und Marc schien ihm genau der Richtige zu sein mit dem er es ausprobieren könnte. "Schon", antwortete Peter noch nicht ganz entschlossen nervös.

"Ich könnte dich einfach mal ganz vorsichtig etwas vorbereiten und du lässt dich darauf ein, sobald du meinst, daß ist zuviel oder deine Grenze, sagst du es mir, dann höre ich auf oder gehe einen Schritt zurück, je nach wie du das möchtest", bot Marc an und das klang in Peters Ohren gut. Es war so typisch für Marc immer noch ein Notstop im Angebot, daß Peter die Sicherheit gab die ihm sonst fehlte.

Also stimmte Peter zu und Marc drehte Peter um, ließ ihn sich nach vorne an die Duschwand beugen und ging selbst hinter ihm auf die Knie, spreizte seine Pobacken mit den Händen und leckte ihm durch die Ritze, suchte mit der Zunge sein Loch und spielte mit dem Widerstand des Schließmuskels.

Peter stöhnte laut, dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich gut, von jetzt auf gleich war er wieder voller Verlangen. Die Erregung jagte Gänsehaut über seinen Körper. Er genoß das Gefühl, das so unglaublich intensiv war, daß er sich gar nicht zurück halten konnte und alles andere ausblendete. Nur am Rande nahm Peter wahr,j wie Marc nach dem Duschgel griff und erst als er als er aufhörte zu lecken registrierte er wieder etwas. Marc schob vorsichtig auf der Grenze zwischen total geil und schmerzhaft ganz langsam einen Finger rein, wartete einen Moment und zog ihn ganz langsam wieder raus, nur um das Ganze zu wiederholen. Mit jeder Wiederholung wurde es ein wenig weniger schmerzhaft und dann beschleunigte Marc das Tempo und als es er sehr schnell in ihn rein und raus konnte ohne daß etwas schmerzhaft war, nahm er einen zweiten hinzu und er fing wieder ganz langsam von vorne an. Als er mit drei Fingern in ihm steckte und wartete daß Peter entspannte, forderte er ihn auf es sich selbst zu machen und er tat das Gleiche, rieb mit seiner freien Hand, seinen Penis an Peters Po. Und plötzlich ging es total schnell. So erregt, durch Marc der ihn mit seinen Fingern penetrierte war er innerhalb weniger Sekunden kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, worauf er so locker lassen konnte, das Mark sein Tempo deutlich erhöhte und er lustvoll stöhnte, was Peter den Rest gab und er meinte zu explodieren und auch Marc kam gleichzeitig.

"Wow," hauchte Peter, und drehte sich zu Marc um. Marc lächelte, sagte aber nichts sondern duschte sich erneut ab. Es war so einfach, wie unkompliziert Marc war. 

Als sie aus der Dusche kamen, meinte er nur: "Wie sieht es aus, Lust ein paar Körbe zu werfen?" Peters Befürchtungen lösten sich alle in Luft auf. Der Abend war total locker mit Basketball und Pizza, verging er wie im Fluge und es war ziemlich spät bis sie im Bett lagen.

Das Marc direkt nackt ins Bett ging nahm Peter als ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen und tat es ihm gleich, obwohl er ein wenig fürchtete es könnte so ein wenig wie mit Kelly werden. Aber es wurde nicht im Ansatz, wie mit Kelly. Es war nicht dunkel, nicht unter der Decke und auch nicht verhuscht, als Marc sehr direkt fragte: "Wie sieht es aus, bist du bereit zu versuchen, wie es ist sich richtig ficken zu lassen, oder geht das zu schnell?"

Nachdem die Vorbereitung schon so gut war wollte Peter es wissen und antwortete ihm: "Ich würde es gerne versuchen."

Marc ließ sich wieder viel Zeit für die Vorbereitung und als er endlich seinen Penis bis zum Anschlag Peter eingeführt hatte, war es nur noch gut und nicht im Ansatz schmerzhaft. Total befriedigt schlief er ein bevor er Marc eine gute Nacht wünschen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen ging die nächste Runde los, bevor sie die Augen richtig aufhatten. "Darf ich diesmal dich ficken?“, fragte Peter so direkt, aber nicht halb so locker wie Marc es sonst tat. Marc zögerte nur kurz, dann nickte er und ergänzte: "Aber den Anfang bis ich vorbereitet bin, führe ich."

Das war Peter total Recht und ehe er sich versah, hatte Marc ihm ein Kondom übergestreift und mit Gleitgel eingeschmiert und setzte sich auf seinen Penis und führte ihn sich langsam ein und ließ sich an seinem Ständer nieder. Auch dieses Gefühl war neu, diese Enge war heiß- zu gerne hätte er ihm entgegen gestoßen, aber er wusste genau das war der Grund warum Marc die Führung wollte, damit der Anfang nicht zu schnell war und er übte sich in Geduld. Als Marc soweit war, wechselten sie die Stellung und Peter durfte ihn sich nehmen, leidenschaftlich in ihn stoßen. Das gefiel Peter sogar noch besser, als sich ficken zu lassen.

Erschöpft schliefen sie danach beide direkt ein.

Marc war so lieb und half ihm am sehr frühen Morgen nach einer gemeinsamen Jogging Runde am Strand, das Bett neu zu beziehen und zeigte ihm um den Stress mit seiner Mum zu entgehen, wie man mit einer Waschmaschine umgeht, bevor sie gemeinsam frühstückten und Marc sich verabschiedete. 

Er musste sich jetzt schon wieder beeilen, da er Justus und Bob abholen musste.


	25. Schwester  (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 19. November~~~~~~

Schon am nächsten Tag gab es ein Wiedersehen, sie mussten zu Cotta ins Büro, wie es doch häufiger vorkam und fest ausgemacht war. Es ging nur um eine Formalität, ihre Aussage vom letzten Fall, eine Kleinigkeit normalerweise. Dennoch machte Bob die Situation diesmal Stress. Die ganze Zeit rechnete er damit, daß Inspektor Cotta ihn vielleicht erkannt hatte und ihn mit einer Bemerkung damit konfrontierte oder ihn um ein 4 Augen Gespräch bat. Gerade als er dachte: Alles gut, das war es, da kommt nichts mehr, stellte Inspektor Cotta ihm eine Frage: "Sag mal Bob, kann es sein, daß du eine Schwester hast, von der ich nichts weiß?"

Damit hätte er nicht wirklich gerechnet, für ihn gab es nur die Option erkannt oder nicht erkannt, daß es eine weitere Möglichkeit gab.

"Ähm nein eher nicht, nur Cousinen. Warum?", antwortete Bob und hoffte, daß Inspektor Cotta dieses Gespräch nicht vertiefen wolte. In ihm tobte ein Orkan und er versuchte krampfhaft normal zu wirken. "Ach ich habe gestern ein Mädchen gesehen, das dir ziemlich ähnlich sah", antwortete Cotta. "Hier in Rocky Beach?", hakte Bob nach, damit es unauffällig ist und stellte erleichtert fest, daß Justus abgelenkt schien, "meine Cousine lebt nicht hier. Ich glaube ich wüsste es, wenn sie hier wäre." "Dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt oder die Ähnlichkeit ist lediglich ein Zufall", meinte Inspektor Cotta achselzuckend und verabschiedete sich von ihnen.

Den ersten Teil hatte er wohl überstanden. Für Inspektor Cotta war das Thema durch. Bob versendete Stoßgebete, daß Peter und Justus nicht das Thema nochmal aufgreifen werden, während sie wieder nach draußen gingen. Doch die Stoßgebete halfen nicht, denn es kam noch schlimmer, Skinny durfte genau in dem Moment wieder nach Hause gehen, als sie auch das Polizeirevier wieder verlassen wollten. Sie trafen im Eingangsbereich aufeinander und Skinny wäre nicht Skinny, wenn er einfach mal, seine blöde Klappe halten würde.

"Die drei Satzzeichen, war ja mal wieder klar. Habt ihr kein Zuhause?", spöttelte er. "Skinny Norris, das gleiche könnten wir dich ebenfalls fragen", antwortete Justus lässig mit der Gegenfrage. "Du Kleiner, was muss ich tun um die Nummer deiner Schwester zu bekommen?", fragte er an Bob gerichtet. "Ich habe keine Schwester", antwortete Bob, er wollte das deutlich klarstellen, aber seine Stimme wollte kaum aus seinem Hals raus und es klang nur schwach. "Dann eben Halbschwester oder Cousine", meinte Skinny offen genervt. "Inspektor Cotta hat eben auch schon gefragt, was soll das?", fragte Peter irritiert. Bob starb innerlich tausend Tode. Wie sollte er denn da jetzt wieder rauskommen? Er fühlte sich als würde sich eine unsichtbare Schlinge um seinen Hals zusammen ziehen. Tatsächlich beantwortete Skinny Peters Frage: "Als euer Inspektor mich gestern auf eine Rundfahrt eingeladen hat, kam uns vor meinem Haus eine heiße Mieze entgegen, die dennoch unverkennbar Mr. Langweilig ähnlich sah."

Heiße Mieze? Oh Mann wenn er wüsste daß ich das war, schoss es Bob durch den Kopf und er bekam einfach kein Wort raus. Wie sollte er das denn nur hinbekommen. Doch er hatte riesiges Glück er brauchte es nicht hinbekommen, denn Peter lacht laut, zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und antwortete heiter: "Mieze? Ja klar. Wen immer ihr gesehen habt, Bob hat keine Schwester, Halbschwester und auch keine Cousine in Kalifornien und seine Cousine ist definitiv keine heiße Mieze!, sondern noch ein halbes Kind."

"Umso besser", grinste Skinny breit, zündete sich eine Kippe an und ließ sie stehen. Bob hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich jetzt seinen Freunden gegenüber verhalten sollte. Ob sie nun eine Erklärung von ihm einfordern werden? Doch Justus schüttelte nur den Kopf und lenkte das Gespräch auf ihren Fall zurück.

Nur Peter... verhielt sich seltsam, aber Justus bekam das für ihn hin und irgendwie geschah ein Wunder und er kam tatsächlich aus dieser schrecklichen Situation raus und das Thema war wirklich beendet.


	26. Ad Acta (Justus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie schon am Anfang einmal in der Zentrale, bleibe ich noch in der Situation im Polizeirevier, diesmal der Morgen wie er sich für Justus ereignet hat ;)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 19. November~~~~~~

Es war jetzt nicht gerade verwunderlich aber für Justus war es neu, er hatte nachts auch noch von Tauriel geträumt und in seinen Träumen, hatte er sich getraut und sie geküsst. Dabei war es nicht nur bei einem einzigen Kuss geblieben. Zu gerne würde er herausfinden, ob es sich in Wirklichkeit auch so toll anfühlen würde, Tauriel zu küssen, wie er es sich erträumte.

Ziemlich unkonzentriert war er immernoch, als Peter ihn morgens mit dem MG abholte. Doch auch Peter wirkte etwas schweigsam heute morgen, als sie Bob noch abholten und zum Polizeirevier fuhren, um ihre Aussage zu machen. Danach würden sie den Fall mit einem Bericht in der Zentrale komplett abschließen und ad Acta legen. Soweit die Planung.

Sie alle drei waren in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen und sie waren wohl alle drei ziemlich müde. Dadurch verlief die Fahrt, auch nachdem sie Bob abgeholt hatten sehr schweigsam. Aber ebenso wie er selbst, sahen Bob und Peter dabei ziemlich zufrieden aus, von daher hatte Justus nicht das Gefühl nachhaken zu müssen. Dazu hätte er gerade eh ausnahmsweise mal gar keine Lust. 

Das änderte sich zunehmends auf dem Polizeirevier selbst, aus irgendeinem für Justus komplett unerkenntlichen Grund wurde Bob immer unruhiger, besonders als sie zusammen in Cottas Büro waren. Da es keinen Grund zu geben schien, vermutete Justus daß es Zufall war, daß es jetzt auftrat, vielleicht war ihm eingefallen, daß er etwas vergessen hatte, was ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete. Wenn es etwas wichtiges war, würde Bob es ihm sicher sagen, aber Cottas Büro war auch vielleicht einfach nicht der richtige Ort.

Sie unterzeichneten das Protokoll und bevor sie sich verabschieden konnten, sprach Inspektor Cotta Bob an: "Sag mal Bob, kann es sein das du eine Schwester hast, von der ich nichts weiß?"

Das war eine höchst sonderbare Frage und auch wenn Bob das verneinte, wirkte er seltsam auf Justus. Andererseits würde er vermutlich auch irritiert reagieren, wenn Cotta ihn nach einer Schwester gefragt hätte. Sie waren alle drei Einzelkinder. Da ist das schon eine ungewöhnliche Frage.

Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde gerade eh von einem anderen Protokoll auf Cottas Schreibtisch angezogen. Scheinbar hatte Skinny Norris heute morgen auch schon eine Aussage machen dürfen.

"Ach, ich habe gestern ein Mädchen gesehen, das dir ziemlich ähnlich sah", erklärte Cotta und das restliche Gespräch war für Justus nicht mehr spannend, eine zufällige Ähnlichkeit, nun sowas kam schon mal vor. Viel interessanter war da Skinnys Aussage die er überflog, solange Cotta abgelenkt war, bis sie sich verabschiedeten.

Doch es war eine Enttäuschung. Skinny hatte wohl gestern ungebetenen Besuch und hatte sich bei sich im Hausflur mit einem Typen geprügelt und er schwieg sich zu den Hintergründen aus, verzichtete darauf eine Anzeige aufzugeben und saß wohl weil er angetrunken war, die Nacht über in der Ausnüchterung. Skinny der sich betrunken mit einem Typen prügelte, war definitiv kein neuer Fall für die drei Fragezeichen.

Zufälligerweise begegneten sie Skinny sogar, der genau in dem Moment gehen durfte, als sie auch das Polizeirevier wieder verlassen wollten. Typisch Skinny baute er sich an der Eingangstür auf und begrüßte sie mal wieder mit einem dummen Spruch: "Die drei Satzzeichen, war ja mal wieder klar. Habt ihr kein Zuhause?"

"Skinny Norris, das gleiche könnten wir dich fragen", antwortete Justus lässig mit der Gegenfrage, schließlich war es Skinny der die ganze Nacht hier verbracht hatte. Statt einer weiteren Bemerkung in Justus Richtung pickte Skinny sich diesmal Bob heraus. "Du Kleiner, was muss ich tun um die Nummer deiner Schwester zu bekommen?", fragte er so ätzend, wie er wohl nur konnte.

"Ich habe keine Schwester", antwortete Bob nur schwach. Justus fragte sich, ob es Gleichgültigkeit war gegenüber dem was Skinny mal wieder von sich gab, oder ob es ihn doch nachhaltiger traf, daß er nun ein zweites Mal auf eine angebliche Schwester angesprochen worden war. 

"Dann eben Halbschwester oder Cousine..", meinte Skinny weiter und gab damit Justus etwas zu denken. Eine angebliche Halbschwester und Bobs schwierige Phase, daß er sich von seinen Eltern derzeit eh nicht angenommen fühlte, auch wenn da vermutlich gar nichts dran war, das vertrug sich nicht besonders gut.

"Inspektor Cotta hat eben auch schon gefragt, was soll das?", fragte Peter irritiert, nicht ganz unberechtigt, aber Justus zweifelte, daß es eine gute Idee war, darauf zu reagieren.

"Als euer Inspektor mich gestern auf eine Rundfahrt eingeladen hat, kam uns vor meinem Haus eine heiße Mieze entgegen, die dennoch unverkennbar Mr. Langweilig ähnlich sah", beantwortete Skinny die Frage und damit klärte sich der Zufall, daß sie beide Bob heute darauf ansprachen.

Bob antwortete gar nicht, wirkte unsicher. Peter dagegen lachte laut: "Mieze? Ja klar. Wen immer ihr gesehen habt, Bob hat keine Schwester, keine Halbschwester und keine Cousine in Kalifornien und seine Cousine ist definitiv keine heiße Mieze, sondern noch ein halbes Kind."

"Umso besser", grinste Skinny breit, zündete sich eine Kippe an und ließ sie stehen.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf, die Reaktion von Peter war gut, jetzt musste er nur noch das Gespräch auf ihren aktuellen Fall zurücklenken und mit etwas Glück würde Bob sich nicht unnötig verrückt machen: "Ich schlage vor, wir gehen in die Zentrale, machen unseren Bericht fertig und legen dann diesen Fall ad Acta."


	27. Wunden Punkt getroffen (Peter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> und noch einmal aus Peters Sicht.

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 19. November~~~~~~

Peter war noch in Gedanken beim letzten Abend, als er mit seinem MG erst Justus und dann Bob abholte und auch seine Freunde wirkten, als hätten sie sich lieber noch einmal im Bett umgedreht, anstatt für das Protokoll, zu Inspektor Cotta aufs Revier, zu fahren. Peter musste sich ganz schön zusammen reißen sich erst auf das Autofahren und dann auf seine Aussage zu konzentrieren, ständig kamen in ihm die Erinnerungen an den Sex mit Marc hoch. Ihm ging es eindeutig gut damit doch beim Autofahren und in Gegenwart seiner Freunde sollte er diese Erinnerungen, besser sehr weit zurück drängen. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl Marc immer noch spüren zu können.

Nach dem sie die Protokolle unterzeichnet hatten, sprach Inspektor Cotta, Bob auf eine angebliche Schwester an und Peter hätte sich das vermutlich nicht einmal gemerkt, wenn nicht beim Verlassen des Polizeireviers, ausgerechnet Skinny Norris, Bob auch darauf angesprochen hätte. Auf Bobs Antwort, daß er keine Schwester hat, erweiterte Skinny seine Frage um Cousinen und Halbschwestern was Peter nun wirklich stutzig werden ließ.

"Inspektor Cotta hat eben auch schon gefragt, was soll das?", fragte Peter irritiert. Tatsächlich bekam er von Skinny eine Antwort auf seine Frage: "Als euer Inspektor mich gestern auf eine Rundfahrt eingeladen hat, kam uns vor meinem Haus eine heiße Mieze entgegen, die dennoch unverkennbar Mr. Langweilig ähnlich sieht."

Peter lachte laut, als er an Bobs kleine Cousine dachte, und stellte klar: "Mieze? Ja klar. Wen immer ihr gesehen habt, Bob hat keine Schwester, keine Halbschwester und keine Cousine in Kalifornien und seine Cousine ist definitiv keine heiße Mieze, sondern ein halbes Kind."

"Umso besser", grinste Skinny breit, zündete sich eine Kippe an und ließ sie stehen. Justus schüttelte nur den Kopf und erinnerte sie daran, daß es noch was zu tun gab. Peter überlegte, ob Justus mit Absicht ablenkte. Bob sah irgendwie aus, als wollte er gerade unsichtbar werden. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Bob ging es neulich schon einmal nicht gut. Keiner von Beiden hatte ihm erklärt, was mit Bob los war, weswegen es Bob an diesem Tag nicht gut ging. Er selbst war wegen der anstehenden Mathearbeit und dem Treffen mit Marc so abgelenkt gewesen, daß er sich kaum darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte. Nur das Justus sich verliebt hatte, hatte er inzwischen erfahren. Hatte Bob auch Liebeskummer? Wahrscheinlich nicht, das hätte er ihm auch erzählt, vermutlich war gar nichts gewesen, sonst wüsste er es. Bob hatte ihm bisher immer alles anvertraut.

Peter beobachtete Bob, auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz und sah wie dieser sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Das sah so toll aus, das Peters Herz hüpfte. Bob bemerkte seinen Blick und sah ihn irritiert an. Peter fühlte sich ertappt und genötigt etwas zu sagen. "Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, daß deine Haare gewachsen sind, sieht gut aus", rutschte es ihm raus. Er könnte sich gerade auf die Zunge beißen, durfte er sowas überhaupt sagen? Bob sah noch irritierter aus und sah zu Justus, der kaum merklich mit der Schulter zuckte und Bob lächelte umwerfend und meinte verlegen: "Danke."

"Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte Peter unsicher. Bob seufzte nur und Justus antwortete für ihn. "Vor zehn Tagen, als Bob und ich uns einen Tag frei genommen haben, ging es darum. Es gab Streit mit seiner Mum, weil Bob sich die Haare wachsen lassen möchte.

Mit dieser Antwort, hatte Peter nun gar nicht gerechnet, hatte schon gerechnet damit, sich mit diesem Kommentar indirekt geoutet zu haben, bei dieser skeptischen Reaktion, aber scheinbar hatte er es fehlinterpretiert. Bobs Reaktion erklärte Einiges, er hatte aus einem Zufall heraus Bobs wunden Punkt getroffen, aber gut wenn es weiter nichts ist, als etwas Stress mit seiner Mum, dann war es nur halb so schlimm, auch wenn es anstrengend und nervig ist. Diese Situation kannte er gut. "Ich finde es steht dir gut und deine Mum gewöhnt sich schon daran. Manchmal brauchen Mütter etwas länger mit Veränderungen. Meine Mum ist auch oft anstrengend", sagte er tröstend und wechselte dann, wie Justus es vorhatte das Thema zum Abschließen ihres Falls.


	28. Reisefrust (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Mittwoch der 23. November~~~~~~

Justus war total genervt, während er seinen Koffer packte. Alle Sachen die er mitnehmen wollte, hatte er auf seinem Bett um den Koffer gestapelt und Tante Mathilda war mehrfach in sein Zimmer gekommen und hatte noch einiges dazugelegt, was er zudem einpacken sollte. Ganz egal, ob er der Meinung war, daß er das nicht brauchte und es nur unnötiger Ballast war.

In weniger als einer Stunde sollte es auf den Weg zum Flughafen gehen und das passte ihm so gar nicht. Er mochte eigentlich die Familie in New York sehr und wollte sie schon gerne wieder sehen. Das war es nicht, aber eben alles Andere. 

Thanksgiving in New York hieß, daß es unangenehm kalt werden würde, locker mal 10°C weniger als bei ihnen derzeit. Ihm selbst machte sowas nicht allzu viel aus, aber in diesem Fall bedeutete es, daß sie die meiste Zeit irgendwo untätig drinnen verbringen würden, weil es Tante Mathilda überall zu kalt sein würde, die nun mal die kalifornische Hitze gewohnt war.

Dafür würden sie und ihre Schwester ständig die besten Leckereien kochen und backen, denen er wohl kaum wiederstehen können würde, was so gar nicht mit seinen jüngsten Plänen, ein paar weitere Kilos zu reduzieren, konform ging.

Abgesehen davon würde er viel lieber zusammen mit seinen Freunden Peter und Bob etwas unternehmen, als bei der Familie festzusitzen. Einen neuen Fall übernehmen vielleicht, wenn sich etwas ergab. Ansonsten könnten sie auch den neuen Escape Room in Los Angeles aufsuchen und bestimmt auch diesen wieder erfolgreich meistern. Das würde wenigstens Spaß machen. Eine echte Herausforderung wäre das und nicht der stupiden Wechsel zwischen essen, schlafen und langweiligen Gesprächen, der ihm nun bevorstand.

Und dann war da noch diese nervige Zeitverschiebung. New York war drei Stunden Kalifornien voraus, das war zugegeben nicht allzu viel, doch kaum hatte man sich daran gewöhnt flogen sie ja nach vier Tagen bereits zurück und man musste sich wieder zurück anpassen. 

Erschwerend kam hinzu, daß Tante Mathildas Schwester und ihr Mann immer sehr früh zu Bett gingen und dann mit den Hühnern wieder aufstanden also gefühlt war die Schlafenszeit für ihn dann von 18.00 - 3.00 Uhr und davor graute es Justus ganz besonders.

Und vor allem konnte er nicht zum Computer Club gehen und erneut ein wenig Zeit mit Tauriel verbringen. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal, ob sie denn überhaupt kommen würde, denn auch ihre Freundin Sarah, gehörte zu denen die über Thanksgiving keine Zeit hatten und das Turnier setzte ja genau deswegen an diesem Freitag aus, weil viele keine Möglichkeit hatten zu kommen. Ohne Turnier und Sarah, war es wohl eher unwahrscheinlich, daß Tauriel dort sein würde.

Doch die eine Woche jedesmal zwischen den Tagen an denen er sie sehen konnte, war auch so schon lang und diesmal gleich zwei Wochen, erschien ihm als unerträglich lange. Doch es gab keine Alternative. Oder vielleicht doch? 

Er kam nicht dazu, darüber nachzudenken ob er sie anrufen könnte, vermutlich würde er sich eh nicht trauen, da kam Tante Mathilda und mahnte ihn zur Eile. Er packte schnell noch den letzten Kleinkram ein und brachte dann den Koffer runter und verstaute ihm im Wagen, dann half er noch die letzten Dinge zu erledigen und sie schafften es tatsächlich pünktlich mit Onkel Titus Pickup loszufahren. Zunächst fuhren sie zu Peter, der den Pickup vom Flughafen wieder mit zurück nehmen und am Sonntag sie dann vom Flughafen wieder mit ihm abholen würde.

Peter kam direkt aus dem Haus und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Rückbank. Er sah glänzend gelaunt aus, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Die zwei Tage länger frei waren für ihn, nach den anstrengenden Wochen und dem gestrigen Vokabeltest wohl wirklich Erleichterung pur. Justus hätte zugerne mit ihm getauscht und wäre auch gerne hier geblieben.

Peters Handy piepte mehrfach, während der Fahrt und er ignorierte es, doch nicht so Tante Mathilda, die eine Bemerkung sich nicht verkneifen konnte. Peter meinte nur: "Ich habe eben viele Freunde und Bekannte mit denen ich regelmäßig schreibe, auch mit meiner Cousine. Und so bin ich mit ihnen auch viel mehr im Kontakt, als wenn ich mich darauf beschränken würde, sie nur persönlich zu sehen."

Darauf erwiderte Tante Mathilda nichts mehr. Es war sehr deutlich zu erkennen, daß Peter diese Diskussion gewohnt war, so logisch und sicher argumentierte er sonst eher selten. 

Doch Justus brachte es auf eine Idee, nachdem sie am Flughafen eingecheckt hatten und sie auf das Boarding warteten, holte er sein Handy raus, setzte sich auf eine Bank im Wartebereich und öffnete das Social Media Netzwerk bei dem er sich einmal angemeldet hatte und daß er für gewöhnlich nicht nutzte. Aber er wusste auch, wie ungewöhnlich er diesbezüglich war.

Er war zuletzt vor 8 Monaten angemeldet gewesen und hatte seitdem 370 Nachrichten bekommen und 5 Anfragen auf Kontakt. Oh Mann... Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe sich die Nachrichten anzusehen, hat wohl jeder mitbekommen, daß er darauf nicht reagierte. Doch die neuen Kontakte wollte er kurz überfliegen, ehe er nachsehen wollte, ob Tauriel auch ein Profil hatte.

Doch Tauriel war ihm schon zuvor gekommen, die neuste Anfrage war von ihr, hatte sie am 1. November bereits gestellt und mit ein wenig schlechtem Gewissen, nahm er sie spontan an. Dann wollte er ihr eine Nachricht schreiben, nach Minutenlangen hin und her schrieb er: 

_Hi Tauriel. Tut mir Leid, daß inzwischen soviel Zeit verstrichen ist. Ich habe mich heute das erste Mal, seit Monaten, wieder hier eingeloggt und deine Anfrage eben erst gesehen. Gruß Justus_

Dann schaute er sich das Profil von Tauriel an. Auf ihrem Profilbild war sie in ihrem Taurielkostüm, auf einem Schimmel, wie sie durchs Meer reitet. Die Landschaft im Hintergrund passte nicht, ansonsten hätte es durchaus ein Bild aus dem Film sein können. Daneben ein Zitat in einer schönen verschnörkelten Schrift auf grünem Hintergrund: 

_> >Ich will nicht sagen weinet nicht. Denn nicht alle Tränen sind von Übel. J.R.R. Tolkien<<_

Er schaute nur kurz über ihre Seite und sah, das im Gegensatz zu ihm, Tauriel wohl regelmäßig diese Seite aktualisierte. 

Er besah sich noch einmal ihr Foto, Tauriel war wirklich ausgesprochen hübsch, so natürlich schön und sofort sprach ihn Tante Mathilda an: "Du siehst endlich wieder nach besserer Laune aus. Auf wir müssen dann jetzt zum Boarding gehen."


	29. Eiskalt (Bob)

***** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 25. November~~~~~~

Bob war hin und her gerissen. Eine komplette Woche lang hatte er mit sich gerungen auf diese Party zu gehen und gleichzeitig schon darauf gefreut. Seine Entscheidungen machte er mehrmals wieder rückgängig. 

Josh und Kiki hatten Recht! Er sollte als Ava dort hingehen. Und dann bekam er wieder Bedenken. Als er sich das eine Mal als Ava offen auf der Straße bewegt hatte, war er von Inspektor Cotta und von Skinny auf seine angebliche Schwester angesprochen worden, und das war ihm definitiv zuviel. 

Eine solche Situation wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. Konnte man denn wirklich alle Situationen, die einen erneut in die Bredouille bringen würden vermeiden? 

Andererseits freute er sich auf diese Party, wollte diese Erfahrung mitnehmen und er wollte auch Kiki nicht enttäuschen, die mit ihm zusammen hin wollte. Lucy durfte leider nicht mit, weil sie mit 15 zu jung war und Josh konnte nicht mit, wegen seiner Arbeit. Es war wirklich nicht so einfach, wie es sein sollte und hätten Kiki, Lucy und Josh ihn nicht so hartnäckig bearbeitet, wäre er ganz bestimmt nicht hin und hätte es danach bereut. Davon war Bob überzeugt.

Nach langem hin und her, stand seine Entscheidung fest. Er würde mit Kiki auf diese Party gehen. Aber er würde das Risiko gesehen zu werden, soweit wie irgendwie möglich minimieren. 

Seinen Eltern sagte er nur ganz allgemein, daß er zu einer Party ging und danach bei einem Freund übernachtete, was für sie, zum Glück, kein Problem war und sie fragten auch nicht genauer nach. 

Sie trafen sich vor dem Zentrum und fuhren gemeinsam mit Kikis Wagen nach Santa Monica. Seinen Käfer hatte er ganz bewusst Zuhause stehen lassen. Und zum Glück war er nicht selbst gefahren. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Er konnte sich nicht auf den Weg oder den Verkehr konzentrieren. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Angst oder Vorfreude überwog, als Kiki ganz plötzlich meinte: "Da sind wir!"

Auf dem Parkplatz, parkte Kiki ihren Wagen, in einer hinteren Ecke ab. Kiki half Bob beim Styling zu Ava, die Kleidung hatte er bereits unter seiner Kleidung drunter, der Vorteil daran daß es so kalt war, unter langen Hosen, festen Schuhen Pullover und Jacke ließen sich lackierte Fußnägel, Netz Strumpfhose, Kleid inklusive der falschen Brüste einfach verstecken und so ging es jetzt recht schnell.

Er zog sich bis auf sein Kleid aus, zog sich die Highheels an und lackierte sich die Fingernägel, während Kiki ihm die Extensions reinsteckte und die Haare frisierte. In der Zeit in der der Lack trocknete, schminkte Kiki Ava und dann machte sie ein Foto und zeigte es ihr. Sie fand sich total sexy. Und das gab Ava die nötige Selbstsicherheit mit Kiki aus dem Wagen zu steigen.

Bobs Kleidung ließ Ava in Kikis Auto zurück, zog sich ihre Jacke aus der Tasche und jetzt total euphorisch gingen Ava und Kiki zusammen los Richtung Party.

Noch auf dem Parkplatz wurden sie angesprochen , von einer Zoe, was Kiki ziemlich gefiel und Ava ablenkte von ihrer Aufregung. Nach dem sie mehrere Minuten gelaufen und ein paar mal abgebogen waren, registrierte Ava erst, daß Kiki ganz schön weit weg geparkt hatte.

Es war der absolute Wahnsinn. Bob hatte für nichts anderes Augen, als die Menschen die ihnen begegneten. Einige Typen waren deutlich schriller noch als Ava und Kiki herausgeputzt, andere trugen nur etwas Lippenstift oder ein Oberteil für Frauen. Ihnen beiden kam jedenfalls viel positive Aufmerksamkeit entgegen.

Der Eintrittspreis war ziemlich hoch, dafür bekamen sie eine Magnetkarte mit der man die Getränke bezahlen konnte, die ein Großteil des Eintritts als Guthaben hatte und die man bei Bedarf auch erneut oder noch höher aufladen konnte. Ava steckte ihre Karte zusammen mit ihrem Handy und ihrem Portmonaie in ihre Handtasche und trat ein. 

Zoe, Kiki und Ava suchten sich Plätze, Zoe spendierte eine Runde, sie war eindeutig an Kiki interessiert, was Kiki sehr gefiel.. Also wollte Ava sich etwas alleine umsehen und etwas tanzen.

Sie bat Kiki auf ihre Jacke, für die es hier drinnen in den überfüllten Räumen keine Notwendigkeit gab und ihre Handtasche aufzupassen und ging mit einem Umweg zur Tanzfläche.

Ava war total begeistert von den vielen anderen Transsexuellen hier, die einen überraschend großen Anteil der Leute hier ausmachten, bewunderte sie und wurde bewundert, mit so einigen kam sie flüchtig ins Gespräch und dann ging sie tanzen.

Ihre Stimmung könnte gar nicht besser sein, es war super auf dieser Party. Sie sah immermal wieder zu Kiki, die inzwischen nicht mehr nur mit Zoe flirtete, sondern mit ihr knutschte, aber dennoch gut auf ihre Sachen aufpasste. Alles war perfekt. Ava tanzte und tanzte und stieß mit jemanden zusammen. "Tut mir Leid, Süßer", entschuldigte sie sich, sah auf und schaute in Skinnys überraschtes Gesicht. 

Skinny stand vor ihr, fast normal gekleidet, nur sein T-Shirt hatte er gegen ein Top für Mädels ausgetauscht und die Haare hatte er sich zu einem einfachen Zopf flechten lassen. Ava schluckte und erstarrte zur Salzsäule. 

"Ich fasse es nicht, das kleine Satzzeichen ist eine Transe, die heiße Mieze von neulich", lachte Skinny.

Avas Erstarrung löste sich, mit dem Lachen. Sie drehte sich um und rannte weg, so schnell sie ihre Füße in den Absätzen trugen. Ganz und gar kopflos, rannte sie los, landete in Räumen, in denen sie nix zu suchen hatte und rannte weiter und irgendwann war sie draußen, stolperte und legte sich der Länge nach hin. 

Bob konnte kaum noch Laufen. Sein Knöchel schmerzte so, daß er kaum vorwärts kam. Er fror, aber die Kälte ließ ihn auch wieder ein klein wenig klarer denken. Statt zu Kiki zu gehen hatte er einen Fehler gemacht und war kopflos weggerannt. Er war durch eine Mitarbeitertür raus, durch die man wohl wegen Fluchtwegen problemlos raus, aber ohne Schlüssel nicht wieder reinkam. 

Nach 10 Minuten war er bereits komplett durchgefroren am Eingang und wurde nicht mehr reingelassen. Die Angestellten waren andere und es erinnerte sich auch keiner an ihn. Er hatte keinen Stempel, den man bekam, wenn man noch einmal hinaus wollte. Eintrittskarte, Handy und Portmonaie befanden sich aber drinnen, genauso wie Avas Jacke. 

Der Türsteher war total unfreundlich und unterstellte ihm betrügen zu wollen und verwies Bob extrem unfreundlich des Eingangbereiches.

Hoffentlich bemerkte Kiki bald, daß er hier draußen war und half ihm. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht mehr gut, so gar nicht als Ava, am Liebsten wäre er zu Hause, hätte sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und sich gewünscht, daß das alles nur ein Alptraum war. Doch es half nichts, er stand hier als Ava in einem kurzen Kleidchen in der Kälte mit einem schmerzenden Fuß und es blieb ihm nur auf Kiki zu hoffen.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten steuerte Bob unweit vom Eingang ein Gebüsch an, um mitzukriegen wenn Kiki rauskommt ohne daß dieser schreckliche Türsteher ihn weiterhin sah. Schon jetzt fror er erbärmlich. Prompt stolperte er auch noch über eine Wurzel und machte einen Ausfallschritt auf den Fuß der eh schon weh tat und knickte endgültig mit dem Fuß so um, daß es nur noch höllisch schmerzte. 

Bob rappelte sich hoch, in eine sitzende Position. Sein Fuß schmerzte so sehr, daß es gar kein Gedanke gab, daß er damit wieder hochkommen würde. Schon jetzt war ihm total kalt und er fühlte sich so hilflos, daß er zu weinen anfing. 

Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen. Skinny hatte ihn erkannt und der würde es bestimmt nicht lange für sich behalten, sondern die Bombe bei der nächsten Begegnung platzen lassen. Er war alleine in der Kälte, sein Knöchel schmerzte, er hatte kein Geld, keinen Ausweis, kein Handy ... Nichts!

"Hey Andrews. Komm hoch." Ihm war so schrecklich kalt, daß seine Zähne klapperten. Und inzwischen weinte er so sehr, daß er nicht mal mehr registrierte wer und wie er angesprochen wurde. 

Jemand zog ihn am Arm hoch und als er versuchte auf seinen Knöchel zu treten, knickte ihm das Bein weg. Ein heftiger stechender Schmerz ließ ihn aufschreien und starke Arme packten ihn bevor er ganz auf dem Boden lag. 

Es war Skinny der sich zu ihm hockte und seinen Knöchel besah. "Scheiße! Das sieht nicht gut aus, außerdem bist du eiskalt. Du musst dringend ins Warme."

"Der Türsteher lässt mich nicht mehr rein, ich habe meine Karte und meine Tasche drin und keinen Stempel", schluchzte Bob verzweifelt und schloss die Augen. Er wollte Skinny nicht sehen und noch weniger von ihm gesehen werden. Das das kindisch war, war ihm vollkommen klar, aber er fühlte sich gerade so unendlich hilflos, als wäre er ein kleines Kind.

"So ein Arschloch!", schimpfte Skinny. Zögerte nur kurz und nahm ihn, ohne zu fragen einfach auf den Arm und trug ihn weg.

Es war alles so seltsam, so irreal, daß er gar nicht verstand, daß das gerade tatsächlich passierte. Skinny trug ihn zu seinem Auto, setzte ihn auf den Beifahrersitz, gab ihm seine Jacke, startete den Motor und drehte die Heizung auf. Von der Rückbank fischte er nach einer Decke und legte sie ihm über die Beine und wartete.

Mit der Wärme und etwas Ruhe konnte Bob auch wieder langsam etwas klarer denken. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Es war ihm gerade ziemlich peinlich, daß Skinny mitbekommen hatte, wie er geweint hatte.

"Danke", murmelte er und musste hicksen.

"Schon gut. Soll ich dich nach Hause oder direkt ins Krankenhaus fahren? Dein Knöchel sieht echt scheisse aus", sagte er mit seinem leicht genervten Unterton, mit dem er auch sonst immer mit ihnen redete.

"Nein, das geht nicht, nicht so", sagte Bob und konnte nicht verhindern, daß er dabei immer noch weinerlich klang. Skinny nickte nachdenklich und fragte: "Mit wem bist du hier?" 

"Mit Kiki bzw. Kilian....", antwortete Bob etwas unsicher, ob er das sagen sollte. War es klug daß Skinny noch mehr wusste? Andererseits half ihm Skinny gerade und er brauchte dringend Hilfe, soweit war es wohl klar, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun konnte.

"Kenn ich nicht. Okay wo sind deine Sachen, Handy und Portmonaie?", wollte Skinny nun wissen.

"Die hat Kiki, sie passt auf meine Tasche und meine Jacke auf."

"Kennst du die Nummer von Kiki auswendig?", fragte Skinny weiter. An sich war die Idee von Skinny ja gut und naheliegend. Doch das Problem war, er kannte die Nummer von Kiki nicht auswendig. "Nein", schluchzte Bob wieder.

"Okay und deine normale Kleidung ist-?", fragte Skinny nach.

"Bei Kiki im Wagen", antwortete Bob direkt.

"Weißt du wo der Wagen steht?", fragte Skinny nun zielsicher.

"Auf dem Parkplatz", antwortete Bob sofort.

"Welcher Parkplatz?" 

"Vom Club, aber ganz am äußeren Rand, wir sind ziemlich weit gelaufen", meinte Bob und ärgerte sich jetzt, warum er so überhaupt nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte, nicht einmal das Kennzeichen von Kiki kannte er auswendig, nur daß es ein schwarzer Kleinwagen war.

"Der Club ist irre groß, der hat mehrere Parkplätze."

"Ooh- ähm wir sind ziemlich weit gelaufen und haben uns von rechts dem Eingang genähert", erwähnte er das einzige Detail, dessen er sich sicher war.

"Gut," nickte Skinny zufrieden, "welchem Eingang den Ost- oder den Westeingang?"

"Es gibt mehrere?", stellte Bob verblüfft und hilflos die Gegenfrage. Er war so nervös vorhin gewesen. Er hatte auf solche Details diesmal wirklich überhaupt gar nicht geachtet.

"Ja, fuck. So kommen wir wohl nicht weiter Kann dich jemand abholen? Deine Eltern? Shaw? Jonas?", versuchte es Skinny nun anders.

Bob schluchzte erneut, aber unter diesen Umständen, ging das einfach nicht. Er war noch nicht bereit, sich ihnen zu stellen. "Nein bitte nicht!", sagte er leise und hilflos. Er hatte keine Idee, wie es weiter gehen könnte. Er fühlte sich komplett in die Enge getrieben. Es schien keinen Ausweg zu geben. Die Situation jetzt war schon zuviel.

'"Die wissen also davon nichts. Gut, dann kommst du jetzt mit mir mit", beschloß Skinny und es war klar, daß er keinen Widerspruch hören wollte. Bob wollte widersprechen, aber er wusste auch einfach keine einzige Alternative.

Skinny schnallte sie beide an, nachdem Bob sich nicht rührte, parkte aus und fuhr los. Bob hatte keine Ahnung wo Skinny eigentlich hin wollte. Er erkannte nur recht schnell, das war definitiv nicht der kürzeste Weg nach Rocky Beach. Er überlegte ob er Skinny fragen sollte, als dieser vor einem Krankenwagen hielt, der abgeparkt in einer dunkleren Ecke stand.

"Skinny, was hast du vor?", fragte Bob ängstlich. Ihm wurde gerade so richtig bewusst, wie ausgeliefert er gerade ihrem Erzfeind war.

"Wir lassen jemand deinen Knöchel anschauen, wenn du nicht ins Krankenhaus willst, dann eben hier!", bestimmte Skinny. Widerrede macht keinen Sinn. Erstens hätte er Skinny nicht weglaufen können. Zweitens hatte er recht. Sein Fuß pochte und schmerzte auch ohne daß er versuchte zu laufen.

"Und was ist hier?", fragte Bob unsicher.

"Das ist eine erste Hilfe Stelle für Menschen, die aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zum Arzt können, aber genau dort hin müssten. Meistens Obdachlose die sich eine medizinische Versorgung nicht leisten können. Aber auch andere Gründe. Dr. Alvez ist Arzt behandelt in seiner Freizeit ohne Fragen, ohne Krankenakte, vollkommen anonym, ehrenamtlich über Spenden."

Skinny verschwand kurz, ließ ihn alleine im Wagen zurück. Bob beobachtete Skinny immernoch etwas mißtrauisch, durch die Windschutzscheibe, wie dieser an den Krankenwagen klopfte und mit Jemanden sprach. Scheinbar war dieses eine Mal, sein Mißtrauen unbegründet.

Bob war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, ob es in Ordnung war, so ein Hilfsangebot anzunehmen, er war nicht arm, hatte eine Krankenversicherung, irgendwie war das doch wie Betrug. Aber so in ein Krankenhaus gehen, wo jederzeit bekannte Gesichter auftauchen konnten, wo alle hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten, kam auch definitiv, nicht für ihn, in Frage.

Skinny kam nach nur einer Minute zurück. "Gleich kommst du dran, wir warten solange hier, bis die vor uns raus sind", erklärte er ihm.

Es ging ganz schnell, da kam ein sehr junges Pärchen raus, sie total verweint und er legte tröstend den Arm um sie. Skinny kam um seinen Wagen herum und trug Bob wieder. Das fühlte sich auch dieses Mal total seltsam an. Irgendwie gut und irgendwie beängstigend, aber scheinbar wollte Skinny ihm wirklich helfen, jedenfalls dieses eine Mal.

Im Krankenwagen war es richtig angenehm warm und unangenehm hell. Dr Alvez sah man die südamerikanische Abstammung an, die sein Name vermuten ließ, aber er sprach komplett akzentfrei. Vermutlich war er schon hier geboren worden. Er war schon etwas älter und lächelte sehr freundlich.

"Das sieht nicht gut aus," sagte er mit Blick auf Bobs Knöchel, kaum daß Skinny ihn auf der Liege die als Behandlungstisch diente, abgesetzt hatte. 

"Das muss ich mir genauer ansehen, die Strumpfhose ausziehen oder aufschneiden?"

Aufschneiden? Bloß nicht! Ohne Lucy würde Bob sich nicht trauen eine neue zu kaufen. "Ausziehen," entscheide er. 

"Dann leg dich hin. Helfen sie mir bitte?", fragte er Skinny auffordernd. "Ziehen sie den Schuh am rechten Fuß aus."

Beide zogen Bob je einen Schuh aus. Links an seinem schmerzenden Knöchel tat es verdammt weh, obwohl sich Dr. Alvez echt Mühe gab vorsichtig zu sein. 

"Seien sie bei der Strumpfhose am linken Fuß sehr vorsichtig, das Gelenk darf nicht bewegt werden, solange ich kein Bruch ausschließen kann", meinte Dr Alvez zu Skinny und spannte ihn einfach mit ein, während er irgendwas vorbereitete.

Bruch? Bitte nicht, wie sollte er das denn verheimlichen? Von Skinny ausgezogen zu werden, war auch nicht wirklich angenehm und am linken Fuß trieb es ihm vor Schmerzen wieder die Tränen in die Augen.

Dr. Alvez war ziemlich gut ausgestattet hier und machte tatsächlich vor Ort ein Röntgenbild, und nach dem und ein paar manuellen Untersuchungen später, stand seine Diagnose, die er ihm mitteilte: "Außenbandriss. Also Fuß hochlegen, kühlen, ich lege dir hier ein Verband an und gebe dir ein paar Krücken mit, du sollst gar nicht auftreten, auf den Fuß und ab morgen früh trägst du eine Orthese. Ich fürchte 6 Wochen wird das dauern, kein Schritt ohne Orthese, auch wenn die zugegeben nicht so gut aussehen wie deine High Heels, die sind vorerst nicht drin, ebenso auch kein Sport."

"Schon klar", seufzte Bob bei dieser düsteren Aussicht.

"Würdest du morgen früh um 8 in meine reguläre Praxis kommen oder stellt das für dich eine Schwierigkeit dar?", fragte Alvez sachlich.

"Ja klar, ich...", stammelte Bob verlegen.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu erklären, das braucht hier niemand, abgesehen davon, kann ich mir vorstellen, welche Überwindung es für dich gerade wäre, dich stundenlang in eine Notaufnahme zu setzen. Dann gebe ich dir noch eine Karte mit der Adresse meiner Praxis mit und du kommst morgen früh und ich lege dir eine Orthese an. Und so lange legst du den Fuß hoch, kühlst ihn und gehst keinen Schritt mit diesem Fuß. Ansonsten packst du dich schön warm ein, du bist ziemlich ausgekühlt. Versprochen?", sagte Dr Alvez freundlich.

"Danke. Mache ich."

Dr Alvez lächelte, drückte Skinny ein paar Krücken und den Beutel mit Avas Sachen in die Hand, damit er die schon in sein Auto bringen konnte und legte Bob einen Druckverband an und gab ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen.

Eine kurze Verabschiedung und Skinny hob Bob wieder auf den Arm und trug ihn zurück zu seinem Auto.

"Kannst du nach Hause oder sind deine Eltern dort?", fragte Skinny, als er losgefahren war.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: "Nein, sie sind zuhause, ich wollte eigentlich heute Nacht bei Kiki schlafen." 

"Gut dann nehme ich dich jetzt mit zu mir und wir überlegen dann in Ruhe was wir machen, damit du da glaubhaft rauskommst", bot ihm Skinny an.

"Danke, Skinny. Aber warum hilfst du mir?", fragte Bob und konnte wohl seine Überraschung über Skinny nicht aus seiner Stimme halten.

"Ich weiß, in euren Augen bin ich einfach nur ein Arsch, der sich nicht brav an die Gesetze hält, wenn es darum geht ein bißchen Cash zu bekommen, der Drogen konsumiert und sich ab und an prügelt. Stimmt auch alles! Geht mir am Arsch vorbei, was ihr davon haltet. Aber scheiße! So ein Arsch, bin ich auch wieder nicht, daß ich jemand hilflos liegen lasse und ich weiß auch, wann es Zeit ist seine Fresse zu halten. ich verpfeife niemanden, nicht an die Bullen, nicht an die Alten und auch nicht an die Freunde."

"Das heißt du sagst wirklich nichts?", vergewisserte sich Bob überrascht.

"Nein, was hätte ich davon? Das ist deine Sache! Wobei ich ehrlich gesagt glaube, daß weder deine Eltern noch Shaw und Jonas ein großes Problem damit hätten."

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin einfach nicht bereit dazu, darüber mit Nicht- Gleichgesinnten zu reden", antwortete Bob ein wenig bedeckt.

"Kiki?", vermutete Skinny richtig.

"Ja."

"Immerhin. Reden ist immer wichtig."

"Ja, ich weiß. Das hilft mir auch sehr."

"So wie du weggerannt bist, als du mich gesehen hast, habe ich nicht den Eindruck daß es dir bisher sehr hilft", erwiderte Skinny zweifelnd.

"Oh doch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich noch nicht geglaubt, daß ich mich mal traue so anzuziehen, geschweige dem, mich so sehen zu lassen und jetzt bin ich so auf eine Party gegangen. Für mich ist das extrem viel und es war wohl eindeutig zu viel. Nach dem ihr mich bei deiner Festnahme gesehen habt, hatte ich lange gezögert, überhaupt zu gehen, obwohl ich unbedingt hin wollte. Als du vorhin vor mir standest..."

"... Dachtest du ich mache mir einen Spaß daraus dich fertig zu machen.."

Bob nicke nur ein wenig, ein wenig schuldbewusst, daß er ihn da so falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

"Ich mache niemanden für so 'nen Kleinscheiß fertig. Aber ja es hat mich total überrascht. Ich dachte immer du wärst durch und durch langweilig und nun siehe an, bist du auf einmal der interessanteste."

"Interessant?", hakte Bob nach.

Skinny lachte. "Ja schon, ich steh nicht auf Typen, auch nicht wenn sie, wie heiße Miezen aussehen. Aber interessant bist du auf jeden Fall."

"Skinny? Wie kommt es, daß du dort warst auf dieser Party?", wollte Bob nun wissen, denn eigentlich passte er dort doch gar nicht hin, oder entging ihm da etwas.

"Ein Kumpel von mir hat mir den Job besorgt, vor der Party bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen und morgen früh beim Aufräumen. Neben der Kohle gab es auch die Einladung zur Party zu kommen. Und etwas Party geht immer!", erklärt Skinny total gelassen.

Die Fahrt verging ziemlich schnell. Als er wieder zur Ruhe fand, wurde Bob total müde, er konnte kaum die Augen noch aufhalten, als sie schließlich vor dem Wohnblock hielten. Bob bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Skinny ihn schon wieder auf den Arm hievte. "Ich kann doch auch die Krücken nehmen."

"Scheiße, sag mal für was für ein abgefucktes Monster hälst du mich? Du bist unterkühlt, da lasse ich dich doch nicht im Winter barfuß über die Straße humpeln", meinte Skinny nun eindeutig empört.

Skinny ließ ihn erst auf seiner Couch wieder von seinem Arm runter und während er ein paar Dinge beisammen suchte, machte Bob wackelige Gehversuche mit den Krücken, um mal die Toilette aufzusuchen.

Skinny als Krankenpfleger hätte er sich auch definitiv niemals träumen lassen, aber dafür machte er das richtig gut. Bob bekam ein Kissen für sein Fuß, eins für den Kopf, ein Eispack auf den Verband. Er gab ihm für den anderen Fuß eine Socke von sich und wickelte ihn in eine warme Decke ein. Bob fielen schon die Augen zu, als Skinny ihn wieder ansprach: "Sag mal der Typ mit dem ich dich letzte Woche gesehen habe... der wohnt doch hier im Haus, oder?" 

"Ja im ersten Stock, Josh", nuschelte Bob verschlafen. 

"Hat er die Nummer von Kiki?", fragte Skinny. 

Bob öffnete noch einmal die Augen. Das er selbst nicht an Josh gedacht hatte: "Ich glaube schon, aber bin mir nicht ganz sicher." 

"Ich gehe mal runter, wenn er da ist, frage ich ihn", sagte Skinny und sprang eifrig auf. Wenn Bob nicht so müde und ihm so kalt wäre, hätte er sich ihm sofort angeschlossen, oder hätte sich verabschiedet. Josh war ganz sicher da, er musste morgen früh arbeiten. Doch so blieb er liegen.

"Skinny?", sprach er ihn noch einmal schwach an und hielt ihn damit kurz auf.

"Ja?", rief Skinny von seiner Wohnungstür zu ihm rüber.

"Sag ihm Ava schickt dich", überwand Bob sich, Skinny zu sagen. Ansonsten würde Skinny bei Josh wohl ziemlich deutlich abblitzen.

Skinny lächelte. Das war definitiv das erste Mal, daß er Skinny sah, wie er ihn einfach freundlich anlächelte. Scheinbar war ihre Feindseligkeit jetzt begraben. "Danke. Ich komme gleich wieder", erwiderte Skinny und ging durch die Tür.

Bob hörte kaum die Tür zugehen, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen.


	30. Nächtlicher Weckanruf (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Freitag auf Samstag Nacht der 25./26. November~~~~~~

Es war 2 Uhr nachts, als Peters Handy klingelte. Verschlafen tastete er danach. Es lag auf der anderen Seite wie gewohnt, da er heute bei Marc übernachtete. Ein Blick auf das Display genügte um ihn zu überzeugen dranzugehen und nicht wegzudrücken: Bob.

Wenn Bob mitten in der Nacht anrief, konnte es nichts Gutes sein. Bob rief nur in einem absoluten Notfall, um eine solche Zeit an. 

Marc fluchte leise und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, als Peter das Gespräch annahm.

Eiskalt lief es Peter den Rücken runter und wurde schlagartig wach, als nicht Bobs Stimme, sondern die Stimme von Skinny Norris sich meldete. "Hey Shaw. Das hat ja ganz schön lange gedauert."

"Stell dir vor, um die Zeit schlafe ich für gewöhnlich. Wie kommst du an Bobs Handy?", erwiderte er gereizt.

"Bob ist auch hier", sagte Skinny ziemlich selbstverständlich.

"Dann gib ihn mir", verlangte Peter wirsch.

"Das geht nicht!", behauptete Skinny direkt.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Peter nun etwas aus dem Tritt gebracht.

"Er schläft", antwortete Skinny.

"Dann Weck ihn halt!", forderte Peter.

"Das geht nicht!", behauptete Skinny.

"Warum das nicht?", bohrte Peter alarmiert nach.

"Hör zu Shaw. Bob hat sich verletzt gehabt, als ich ihn gefunden habe, ich habe ihn zu einem Arzt gebracht-" 

Peter sprang auf und stolperte direkt über seine Sachen auf dem Boden vor Marcs Bett und stieß sich schmerzhaft die Hüfte an dessen Schreibtisch an, ignorierte aber den Schmerz. "Scheiße! Wo soll ich hinkommen, wie schlimm ist es?", unterbrach Peter Skinny ungeduldig und besorgt.

"Es ist nicht gefährlich, nur schmerzhaft. Der Arzt hat ihm ein Medikamente gegen die Schmerzen gegeben, deswegen schläft er vermutlich auch so fest, daß er nicht selbst anrufen kann", versuchte Skinny und schien ihn beruhigen zu wollen.

Peter atmete einmal tief durch, dann wiederholte er seine Frage: "Wo seid ihr? wo soll ich hinkommen, um ihn abzuholen, ich brauche in etwa eine Stunde bis Rocky Beach..."

"Du brauchst jetzt gar nicht losfahren, ich muss jetzt auch dringend pennen, hol ihn einfach um 7 ab. Er muss dann nochmal um 8 zu dem Arzt nach Santa Monica und ich muss dann zur Arbeit. Ich brauche echt noch den Schlaf davor, also um 7 dann kannst du ihn bei mir abholen", meinte Skinny erklärend.

Die Erklärung dafür war ganz gut, doch daran passte noch so einiges nicht. "Wieso hast du ihn überhaupt mit zu dir genommen? Ich hätte ihn doch auch vom Arzt abgeholt, oder seine Eltern, warum hat er nicht angerufen?"

"Meine Güte Typisch Schnüffler, diese verfickte Flut an Fragen. Also gut! Ich war in Santa Monica unterwegs und habe Bob in einem Gebüsch gefunden. Völlig neben der Spur, nackt, unterkühlt und verletzt. Seine Sachen habe ich so schnell nirgends gefunden und er hat nichts gesagt, was irgendwie sinnvoll war. Ich habe ihn zu einem Arzt gebracht und der meinte er soll sofort ins Warme, nicht laufen und dann morgen früh wieder kommen. Ich wusste nicht was vorgefallen war, ob jemand zu Hause war, ob es Probleme gibt, wenn er so zuhause auftaucht. Woher soll ich wissen was er seinen Eltern oder euch auftischt, also habe ich ihn mit zu mir genommen und ein Kumpel beauftragt nochmal nach seinen Sachen zu suchen. Mein Kumpel hat sie gefunden und hergebracht. Da hat er bereits gepennt. Es ist auch alles noch da Geld, Schlüssel, Handy...Ihm ging es bevor er eingepennt ist, auch schon viel besser. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Kannst ihn morgen selbst verhören, du oder Oberschnüffler Jonas. Sei einfach kurz nach 7 hier, dann kannst du ihn mitnehmen."

"Ich werde da sein," versprach Peter Skinny und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. 

Marc sah ihn müde und fragend an: "Ist etwas passiert? Musst du jetzt los?"

"Ja und nein. Bob ist verletzt worden, es ist alles total seltsam. Ich soll ihn um 7 Uhr abholen."

"Na dann hast du ja noch ein paar Stunden, bis du los musst", stellte Marc fest und hob die Decke einladend hoch.

"Vielleicht sollte ich trotzdem los, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl", meinte Peter unsicher.

"Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte Marc bemüht.

"Genau das weiß ich nicht, nur.. " kurz fasste Peter Marc die wenigen Informationen zusammen, die er dem Gespräch mit Skinny entnehmen konnte. 

"Nun wenn alle schlafen, solltest du das wohl auch, was willst du machen, ihm dort beim Schlafen zusehen? Stell dir dein Handywecker und schlaf noch solange es geht."

Nicht ganz überzeugt stellte Peter seinen Wecker auf Viertel vor 6 und nannte den Alarm Bob abholen. Dann legte er sich unruhig hin. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt schlafen kann." 

"Hmm, wir könnten auch die 2. Runde vorverlegen," schlug Marc vor. "Ich würde mich definitiv von dir jetzt ficken lassen, nur Revanche, weiß ich nicht..."

Auf die Revanche konnte Peter auch verzichten, er rutschte ganz nah an Marc ran und fing an sie beide zu stimulieren. Doch er war abgelenkt, dadurch war es anders, als noch ein paar Stunden zuvor. Ständig dachte er an Bob und fing an Realität, Gedanken und Phantasie zu vermischen. Am Ende war er fast überrascht, daß es Marc war der in seinem Arm lag und eben gekommen war und nicht Bob.

So ein Mist, er konnte doch nicht beim Sex an Bob denken, klar Bob war süß, aber er war vor allem, sein bester Freund und das sollte er auch bleiben.

Er streifte das Kondom ab und knotete es zu, bevor er es neben das Bett legte, Marc war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, ihm fiel es gerade deutlich schwerer. Er machte sich Sorgen um Bob. 

Er hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Hatte er wirklich darauf gehört was Skinny ihm gesagt hatte? Hatte er Bob wirklich jetzt bei Skinny schlafen gelassen? Ausgerechnet bei Skinny? Was, wenn das wieder mal eine Falle von Skinny war? Wollte er dieses Risiko wirklich eingehen? Machen was er sagt? oder rechnete Skinny damit, daß er nun sofort auftauchen würde? Hatte er wirklich gerade sich mit Marc vergnügt, während er nicht wusste wie es Bob ging? Er bekam zunehmend ein schlechteres Gewissen, doch er hatte ja ausgemacht Bob um 7 abzuholen...

Als aber dann am frühen Morgen sein Handywecker klingelte, war er doch noch einmal eingeschlafen gewesen.


	31. Geheimhaltung (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 26. November~~~~~~

Skinny weckte ihn früh morgens noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war. "Hey wach auf. Ich habe den Schisser angerufen. Er wird bald hier sein." 

Erschrocken richtete Bob sich auf und war mit einem Schlag hellwach. 

"Hey alles gut, Josh hatte die Nummer von Kiki und Kiki war hier und hat deine Sachen gebracht. Kiki war übrigens völlig aufgewühlt, weil du plötzlich weg warst und sie dich nirgends gefunden hat. Du hast allerdings tief und fest geschlafen, als sie hier waren", brachte Skinny Bob auf den aktuellen Stand. 

"Danke, kannst du mir bitte meine Tasche geben?", bat Bob, dem klar war, daß er sich beeilen musste, Peter würde sicher nicht trödeln, wenn er wusste, wo er gerade war und streckte seine Hand in Skinnys Richtung. In dem Moment bemerke Bob das er keinen Nagellack mehr trug. 

"Kiki war so frei, dir schon mal den Lack von den Finger und Fußnägel zu entfernen", sagte Skinny als er seinen Blick bemerkte. Dabei reichte Skinny, Bob seine Tasche, nach der er eilig griff. Er löste sich die Extensions aus den Haaren und packte sie ein. 

Skinny zeigte ihm nur mit einer Geste das Bobs Kleidung, neben ihm, auf dem Couchtisch lag, blieb aber seelenruhig eine rauchend ihm Gegenüber auf dem Sessel sitzen. Scheinbar hatte Skinny nicht vor, ihn beim Umziehen alleine und etwas Privatsphäre zu lassen. 

Bob hatte leider keine Zeit für Scham und konnte Skinny auch schlecht in dessen Wohnung des Zimmers verweisen und die Zeit drängte, also zog er sich das Kleid vor ihm aus. Er bemerkte Skinnys neugierigen Blick auf seinem Körper, auch wenn er ihn ganz bewusst nicht ansah und zog die Einlagen raus, den BH aus und entfernte sich den Klebestreifen, den er hektisch und mit rotem Kopf in die Tasche stopfte. 

Skinny lachte: "Und ich dachte schon die Titten seien echt!" 

Schnell zog Bob sich T-Shirt und Pullover an und fühlte sich so deutlich sicherer, bevor er antworten konnte. "Nein, ich nehme keine Hormone", erklärte er nur ganz kurz. Er schnappte sich die Krücken, die Skinny ihm wohl zurecht gestellt hatte, stemmte sich mühevoll hoch und bat ihn unsicher: "Kannst du mir bitte meine Tasche und Hose tragen, ich bräuchte die im Bad." 

So halb rechnete er damit, daß er ihm, wie sonst üblich, einen blöden Spruch drückte, daß er nicht sein Diener war, aber Skinny machte es tatsächlich kommentarlos. 

Der Spiegel in Skinnys Bad hing so hoch und war so klein, daß er sich strecken musste, um sich zu sehen. Der Anblick im Spiegel war schrecklich, seine komplette Schminke war total verlaufen, hatte sein komplettes Gesicht verschmiert und er fühlte sich mit den Krücken auch noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen und wusste nicht wie er sich sortieren sollte. Auf einem Bein stehend, mit Krücken, sich strecken und abschminken, funktionierte nicht richtig. 

Wieder half Skinny ihm, diesmal sogar unaufgefordert. "Fuck. Das ist sowas von krass abgefuckt, dich so abzuschminken. Hast du eigentlich irgendwann vor, komplett als Frau zu leben?", fragte Skinny ziemlich distanzlos, aber scheinbar auch wirklich interessiert, an der Antwort. 

Bob schluckte. "Nein, derzeit habe ich dieses Bedürfnis nicht. Derzeit ist es eine Art sexuelle Ausrichtung, aber das kann sich auch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch ändern. Ich weiß noch nicht sicher, was ich will", antwortete Bob ihm und versuchte Skinny wieder abzulenken. Diese Fragen waren zwar eigentlich nicht schlimm, aber ihm trotzdem zu viel. Schon allein die Nähe beim Abschminken war fast zu intim. Skinny war nicht sein Freund, das sollte er nicht vergessen, auch wenn er ihm diesmal uneigennützig geholfen hatte. "Legst du mir die Hose bitte neben das Klo und gehst dann kurz raus?" 

"Jupp, dein Männerslip war nicht bei der Kleidung, soll ich ihn dir vorher noch aus der Tasche suchen?", fragte Skinny total selbstverständlich und erwischte Bob damit ziemlich kalt. 

"Ich habe keinen dabei. Unter der Hose sieht es ja keiner", erklärte Bob flüsternd vor Verlegenheit, mit gesenkten Blick und spürte wie sein Kopf glühte, vermutlich war er gerade rot, wie eine reife Tomate. 

"Du fährst gleich mit deinem Kumpel Shaw, zu einem Arzt. Da würde ich mich jetzt nicht wirklich drauf verlassen, daß du nicht vielleicht doch die Jeans ausziehen musst. Warte mal kurz", meinte Skinny kopfschüttelnd. Ob Skinny sich lustig darüber machte, daß er so schnell verlegen war? Die ganze Situation war einfach von vorne bis hinten schrecklich! Dabei konnte man Skinny keinen Vorwurf machen, er gab sich echt Mühe, so zu tun, als wäre das alles hier normal. Doch das war es nicht. 

Skinny war keine Minute weg gewesen, als er zurück ins Bad kam, in denen Bob es gerade einmal geschafft hatte, zur Toilette zu humpeln und den Deckel aufzuklappen. In der Hand hielt er eine neue Packung mit Unterhosen, weiße Feinripp. 

"Die hat mir meine Mutter mal geschenkt, zu Ostern. Passen mir aber nicht einmal, abgesehen daß ich die auch sonst nicht tragen würde. Naja Scheiß drauf! Dir könnten sie immerhin passen, nimm dir einfach eine und wenn sie passen steck sie ein, in deiner Tasche ist ja genug Platz. Ich bleibe vor der Tür, wenn was sein sollte-", erklärte er. Scheinbar war das jetzt endlich ein Punkt, wo er sah, daß Bob dabei alleine sein wollte. 

Den Toilettengang schaffte Bob auch getrost alleine, es war nicht daß erste Mal daß er mit Krücken unterwegs war. Den Slip wechseln, schaffte er auch noch und er passte ihm tatsächlich, auch wenn er die modisch auch ziemlich bescheiden fand. Doch die lange Jeans, ging gar nicht, er bekam sie nicht über seinen schmerzenden Knöchel. Für einen zweiten Versuch wechselte Bob zur Couch zurück, aber ohne Skinny hätte er es nicht geschafft, seinen verletzten Fuß durch die Jeans zu bekommen. 

"Ich bringe deine Tasche heute Abend zu Josh, den Rest macht ihr dann unter euch aus", bot Skinny noch an. 

"Danke, ich brauche nur noch meine Sachen, wie Handy und Portemonaie aus der Paliettentasche, wann kommt Peter genau und was hast du ihm gesagt?", musste Bob noch ganz schnell vorher wissen. 

"Er könnte so in 5 Minuten da sein. Erkläre ich dir gleich", meinte Skinny, packte ihm noch einmal Eis auf seinen hochgelegten Knöchel, übergab Bob sein Portemonnaie, Schlüssel und Handy und brachte seine Tasche mit allen Sachen von Ava in ein anderes Zimmer. Dann setzte er sich zu ihm. "Das war ein Scheiß. Es war nicht einfach, sich eine schlüssige Ausrede für dich einfallen zu lassen, so spontan mitten in der Nacht. Ich habe erstmal gesagt, daß ich dich heute Nacht gefunden habe und dich zum Arzt gebracht habe, und du wegen den Medikamenten so fest schläfst, daß er dich erst um 7 Uhr holen soll." 

"Okay, aber wirft das nicht viele Fragen auf?", fragte Bob und versuchte sich vorzustellen was Peter jetzt wohl dachte. 

"Fuck. Sag mir ein Szenario, wo es nicht viele Fragen aufwirft, wo du dich so verletzt und weder deine Eltern noch deine Freunde informierst, sondern zu mir kommst. Entweder du machst reinen Tisch und sagst was Sache ist, oder du musst dich rausreden. Kommt davon wenn man Freunde hat, die ihre Nase überall reinhängen. Sorry, aber ich kann dich jetzt gleich nicht zum Arzt fahren und auch Josh nicht, wir müssen beide arbeiten heute morgen und Kiki schafft es körperlich nicht, dich zu tragen, wenn nötig. Wir haben darüber gequatscht, während du hier gepennt hast, wir mussten jemanden anrufen. Die Wahl war Shaw oder deine Eltern und naja, bei sowas wohl lieber einen Freund. Jedenfalls sehe ich das so und auch Josh war meiner Meinung. Und bevor du fragst: Ja Shaw hat genervt, der wäre auf der Stelle hier angetanzt, hätte mich am Liebsten verhört, warum, wieso, weshalb. Ich habs versucht mit Fresse halten. Nur auf die Frage warum er nicht gleich angerufen wurde, er hätte dich auch zum Arzt gebracht, musste ich wohl was sagen, sonst wär die Bombe mit Sicherheit heute Nacht geplatzt. Also zu meiner Geschichte: Ich habe dich nackt, verletzt und unter Schock in einem Gebüsch gefunden, in der Nähe von dem Krankenwagen und dich dort hingebracht, wo das war, habe ich bisher zwar nicht erwähnt, aber da er dich zu Alvez nach Santa Monica fahren soll, ist das wohl ziemlich klar und dann, auf ärztlichen Rat, auf kürzesten Weg ins Warme, zu mir weil du kein Handy hattest und ich nicht wusste, wohin mit dir. Deine Sachen hat dann ein Kumpel von mir später noch gefunden und sie zu mir gebracht, als du schon geschlafen hast. Darauf habe ich bei Peter angerufen. Dein Part ist es ihm zu verklickern, wie es dazu kam, daß du in Santa Monica warst, daß jemand deine Sachen abzieht und in ein Gebüsch wirft und du ihn nicht dafür anzeigen willst. Viel Spaß!" 

"Das kriege ich hin. Danke", sagte Bob und wusste schon wie er das hinbekommen sollte. Zum Glück war es Peter den sie angerufen hatten. 

Zwei Minuten später stand Peter vor der Tür. Er kam direkt zu ihm geeilt. "Scheiße Bob was ist passiert?", fragte er erschrocken. 

Direkt kämpfte Bob mit den Tränen, er wollte nicht weinen, nicht schon wieder. Das wurde echt peinlich langsam, wie nah er zur Zeit am Wasser gebaut hatte. Aber es war alles ziemlich aufwühlend. "Außenbandriss, ich bin gestolpert und kam nicht mehr hoch." 

"Zeig mal!", verlangte Peter und beugte sich über Bobs Fuß. 

"Der Arzt hat ihm einen Druckverband angelegt, er soll um 8 bei ihm in der Praxis in Santa Monica sein und dort eine Orthese bekommen, bis dahin darf er nicht auftreten, nicht einen Schritt. Hier in der Wohnung, wo er keine Schuhe braucht, geht es mit den Krücken, draußen muss er getragen werden", mischte sich Skinny direkt ein. 

"Du hast ihn getragen?", fragte Peter verblüfft, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete. 

"Ja klar. Heute Nacht, als ich ihn gefunden habe, war sein Knöchel doppelt so dick, wie normal und so blau wie seine Lippen. Er hatte nichts dabei und brachte kein gerades Wort raus, also habe ich ihm meine Jacke gegeben und in mein Auto gebracht. Ich habe nicht viel aus ihm herausgekriegt, also bin ich mit ihm zu Dr Alvez. Es war ihm nicht zumutbar so in ein normales Krankenhaus zu gehen. Es war auch nicht nötig und ging so viel schneller. Dr Alvez meinte, er solle schnell ins Warme. Aber das habe ich dir ja vorhin schon erzählt", antwortete Skinny und nahm damit Bob einiges ab. Bob fiel auf, daß Skinny nicht einmal noch so wenig fluchte dabei, das war auffallend, aber so st war es ziemlich gut. 

"Was ich nicht verstehe, Bob, wie kamst du überhaupt in so eine Situation?", hakte Peter jetzt schon nach. Bob hatte gehofft er würde nicht fragen, auch wenn es selbstverständlich war, daß die Frage kam, aber er mochte den Gedanken gar nicht, seinen besten Freund anlügen zu müssen, aber dieses eine Mal ging es nicht anders. 

Jetzt kam es drauf an: "Ich weiß es nicht so genau, ich habe auf einer Party Alkohol getrunken." 

"Alkohol? Du?", echote Peter ungläubig. 

"Ja es tut mir Leid", gab Bob fälschlicherweise zu. Besser nicht zu Skinny sehen, der sich hinter Peters Rücken, gerade ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. 

"Und dann?", fragte Peter überrascht weiter nach. 

"Da waren zwei Typen, glaube ich, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, irgendwann bin ich weggerannt, bin mir aber gar nicht mehr sicher weswegen eigentlich und dann war da diese Bordsteinkante- ich war komplett alleine und es hat so weh getan und mir war eiskalt. Irgendwann war Skinny da... Peter bitte können wir einfach sagen, daß ich gefallen bin und Skinny mich direkt gefunden hat und du mich abgeholt hast? können wir einfach auslassen, daß ich getrunken habe, daß meine Sachen weg waren? daß ich hier übernachtet habe? Bitte! Das ist so schon peinlich genug, auch ohne eine Standpauke von meinen Eltern und von Justus", flehte Bob seinen Freund an. Auch wenn die Story nicht stimmte, seine Verzweiflung gerade war echt. 

"Verstehe. Ja klar, ich sage nichts", meinte Peter verständnisvoll und warf einen kurzen zweifelnden Blick auf Skinny. "Doch wenn du um 8 in Santa Monica sein sollst, sollten wir los!" 

"Danke Skinny", sagte Bob noch, doch Skinny winkte ab, lächelte aber. "Das ist selbstverständlich. Du hättest mich auch niemals so alleine zurück gelassen." 

"Nein, hätte ich nicht, aber trotzdem!", sagte Bob und er war sich sicher daß Skinny verstand was er meinte. 

Skinny nickte nur und als Peter Bob auf den Arm hochgenommen hatte, gab Skinny Bob noch die Krücken und seine normalen Schuhe. "Gute Besserung, Bob", verabschiedete er sich kurz und knapp. 

Peter zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Kein Wunder, daß Peter die Situation irritierte. Bis heute Nacht hätte er selbst ein solch freundliches Verhalten von Skinny ihnen gegenüber auch niemals für möglich gehalten. 

Doch Peter beließ es dabei. Er sah müde aus, aber sonst wirkte er vollkommen normal. Peter hatte das Thema wohl schon abgehakt. Auf Peter war irgendwie immer Verlass. Und er selbst, er hatte so ein großes Geheimnis vor ihm. Bob fühlte sich etwas mies dabei. Doch er war noch nicht soweit. 

Skinny war definitiv schon viel zu viel, aber zu Skinny hatte er viel mehr Distanz, wenn Skinny kein Verständnis oder Respekt gehabt hätte, wäre ihm das auf seine Person bezogen, egal gewesen. Abgesehen davon hatte Bob es ihm nicht freiwillig gesagt und das hätte er auch nie. 

Doch wenn Peter ihn ablehnen würde, kein Verständnis aufbringen könnte, oder auch nur eine doofe Bemerkung machen würde, würde ihn das weit mehr verletzen, als er verkraften könnte. 


	32. Abholen (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 26. November~~~~~~

Innerhalb von einer Sekunde stand Peter senkrecht und Marc fragte noch total verschlafen: "Brauchst du irgendwas, Frühstück, Dusche-?"

Peter lehnte alles höflich ab, zog sich so schnell er konnte an und huschte kurz ins Bad. Er war in nur 5 Minuten an der Haustür, verabschiedete sich kurz von Marc. Eigentlich war das ganz anders geplant gewesen. Sie wollten eigentlich noch zusammen Sport machen und vermutlich hätte sich auch sexuell noch was ergeben. Doch jetzt ging es um Bob, der seine Hilfe brauchte! 

Er fuhr sehr flott zurück nach Rocky Beach. Immer ein wenig zu schnell, über die noch freien Straßen des frühen Morgens.

Zwei Minuten vor 7 stand Peter vor Skinnys Tür und klingelte. Skinny öffnete sie und Peter sah direkt Bob, der auf Skinnys Couch lag, mit einem Eisbeutel auf seinem hochgelegten Fuß. Er eilte sofort zu ihm: "Scheiße Bob was ist passiert?"

Bob kämpfte mit den Tränen. "Außenbandriss, ich bin gestolpert und kam nicht mehr hoch."

"Zeig Mal", forderte Peter ihn auf und beugte sich über seinen Fuß.

Skinny meldete sich zu Wort: "Der Arzt hat ihm einen Verband angelegt, er soll um 8 bei ihm in der Praxis in Santa Monica sein und dort eine Orthese bekommen, bis dahin darf er nicht auftreten, nicht einen Schritt, hier in der Wohnung wo er keine Schuhe braucht, geht es mit den Krücken, draußen muss er getragen werden."

"Du hast ihn getragen?", fragte Peter ihn verblüfft, als ihm klar wurde, was das hieß. Das Bild, das sich vor sein geistiges Auge schob, wirkte vollkommen falsch.

"Ja klar. Heute Nacht als ich ihn gefunden hatte war sein Knöchel doppelt so dick, wie normal und so blau wie seine Lippen. Er hatte nichts dabei und brachte kein gerades Wort raus, also hatte ich ihm meine Jacke gegeben und in mein Auto gebracht. Ich habe nicht viel aus ihm herausgekriegt, also bin ich mit ihm zu Dr Alvez. Es war ihm nicht zumutbar so in ein normales Krankenhaus zu gehen. Es war auch nicht nötig und ging so viel schneller. Dr. Alvez meinte er solle schnell ins Warme. Aber das habe ich dir ja vorhin schon erzählt", sagte Skinny und war ihm dabei total fremd. Wer hatte Skinny gegen einen freundlichen Zwilling ausgetauscht? Aber er wollte sich nicht beklagen. Nicht darüber. Man beklagte sich nicht darüber daß jemand zu nett war. Das Einzige was er wohl erreichen konnte, war daß Skinny das zum Anlass nahm, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und ihm erst Recht einen Spruch reinwürgte.

Dann dachte er über den Inhalt dessen was er gesagt hatte nach. Ja das hatte er und auch vorhin schon hatte Peter einfach nicht verstanden warum. "Was ich nicht verstehe, Bob, wie kamst du überhaupt in so eine Situation?", fragte Peter daher Bob neugierig.

Bob sah ziemlich angespannt aus, als er sagte: "Ich weiß es nicht so genau, ich habe auf der Party Alkohol getrunken."

"Alkohol? Du?", nun war Peter wirklich überrascht, wenn es jemand gab, von dem er dachte, daß er das niemals machen würde, ehe er 21 ist, dann war das Bob.

"Ja, es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Bob auch noch völlig unnötigerweise. Es war schließlich Bob selbst, dem es damit jetzt nicht gut ging und nicht er.

"Und dann?", fragte Peter und versuche so normal wie möglich damit umzugehen. Er wollte seinem besten Freund keinen Vorwurf machen, weil er einmal einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

"Da waren zwei Typen, glaube ich, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, irgendwann bin ich weggerannt, bin mir aber gar nicht mehr sicher weswegen eigentlich und dann war da diese Bordsteinkante- ich war komplett alleine und es hat so weh getan und mir war eiskalt. Irgendwann war Skinny da... Peter bitte können wir einfach sagen, daß ich gefallen bin und Skinny mich direkt gefunden hat und du mich abgeholt hast? können wir einfach auslassen, daß ich getrunken habe, daß meine Sachen weg waren? daß ich hier übernachtet habe? Bitte! Das ist so schon peinlich genug auch ohne eine Standpauke von meinen Eltern und von Justus", flehte Bob. Er wirkte wirklich sehr verlegen und sah dabei für Peter so süß aus, daß Bob ihn in dem Moment, um alles hätte bitten können und er hätte ihm nichts abschlagen können. Abgesehen davon war Bob mit seinem Knöchel ja nun wirklich bereits sehr hart bestraft. Den Fehler machte Bob bestimmt nicht so schnell, ein weiteres Mal.

"Verstehe. Ja klar, ich sage nichts", bestätigte Peter die Bitte und sah rüber zu Skinny, ob er das für sich behält dagegen, war er sich nicht so sicher, aber zugegeben hatte er das bisherige Verhalten von Skinny auch nicht für möglich gehalten, also sagte er nichts und verkniff sich wieder einen Kommentar. Er wechselte einfach das Thema und sagte: "Doch wenn du um 8 in Santa Monica sein sollst, sollten wir los!"

"Danke Skinny," meinte Bob.

Skinny winkte ab, lächelte aber. "Das ist selbstverständlich. Du hättest mich auch niemals so alleine zurück gelassen." Nun damit hatte er zweifelsohne Recht und das hätte für ihn oder Justus genauso gegolten, aber Skinny hätte er es wirklich nicht zugetraut.

"Nein hätte ich nicht, aber trotzdem!"

Peter nahm Bob auf den Arm hoch und Skinny drückt ihm die Krücken und seine Schuhe in die Hand. "Gute Besserung, Bob."

Skinny war wirklich immer für eine neue Überraschung gut, ging es Peter durch den Kopf, als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloß.

Bob zu tragen gefiel Peter viel zu gut, es war so nah. Es war nicht richtig , das wusste er, aber er konnte es einfach nicht unterdrücken, daß er Bilder vor sich sah, wie er Bob so zum Bett trug. Das musste er sich unbedingt aus dem Kopf schlagen! Auch wenn Bob ihm wirklich gefiel, sie waren beste Freunde und das konnten sie nur bleiben, wenn er aufhörte für ihn immer wieder etwas zu schwärmen.

Die Fahrt nach Santa Monica verlief etwas schweigsam, Peter war nach der kurzen Nacht ziemlich müde und nicht sonderlich gesprächig, aber das schien Bob ganz Recht zu sein. Vermutlich Kopfschmerzen nach dem Alkohol. 

Es beruhigte Peter sehr zu sehen, daß Dr Alvez tatsächlich ein richtiger promovierter Arzt war und nicht irgend ein Kumpel von Skinny, der sich gerne als Arzt sehen würde. Dr Alvez war freundlich und kompetent, auch wenn er nicht mehr sprach als unbedingt nötig.

Bobs Aussage in den folgenden Tagen, daß Peter ihn nach seinem Sturz zum Arzt gefahren hätte, ließ er wie abgesprochen so stehen, gab er selbst so weiter und hakte auch selbst nicht mehr weiter nach. Entweder Bob erinnerte sich wirklich nicht mehr daran, was genau geschehen war, was unter Alkohol ja schon mal vorkommen soll, oder er wollte es aus Scham verdrängen, weil er sich peinlich verhalten hatte und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er ja auch seine Geheimnisse. Er wollte jetzt auch nicht erklären, wo er zu dem Zeitpunkt gewesen war und was er zu dem Zeitpunkt wirklich gemacht hatte, als Bob hilflos in einem Gebüsch gesessen hatte.


	33. Zeit (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~ Sonntag der 27. November~~~~~

Justus war so froh, als sie endlich wieder zurück in Kalifornien waren, zuhause in Rocky Beach waren. In New York war es genauso abgelaufen, wie er es zuvor schon vorausgeahnt hatte. Nur das mit dem Essen, hatte er besser hinbekommen, als er es sich selbst zugetraut hatte und hatte immerhin kein Extragewicht, das er mit zurück nahm. Oft hatte er nicht nur wenig Hunger sondern auch keinen Appetit.

Peter hatte sie, wie es abgesprochen war, wieder mit Onkel Titus Pickup vom Flughafen abgeholt. 

Allerdings hatte ihr Flug von New York nach Los Angeles gleich ein paar Stunden Verspätung gehabt. Statt nachmittags war es bereits abends, als sie landeten und dann brauchten sie noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, an der Gepäckausgabe. Vielleicht lag es an der nervigen Verspätung, aber es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich, bis sich endlich das Kofferband in Bewegung setzte und dann war Tante Mathildas Koffer auch noch der allerletzte Koffer, der von ihrem Flug auf das Gepäckband gelegt wurde.

So kam es, daß er nicht noch eine Weile bei Peter bleiben durfte, wie er es gerne getan hätte und eigentlich auch geplant war. Weder Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus waren damit, unter diesen Umständen, noch einverstanden und schon gar nicht die Shaws. Die wenn es um das Thema Schule ging, seit einem Jahr die Zügel bei Peter ganz schön straff angezogen hatten. 

Verständlich. Es ging darum, daß Peter einen vernünftigen Abschluss brauchte und er selbst das gerne etwas zu locker nahm. Klar als Sportler brauchte man kein Einser Abschluss. Doch es konnte sich noch so viel verändern und er sollte sich nicht die Zukunft verbauen, nur weil er gerade lieber andere Sachen machte, als für die Schule zu lernen. Eine größere Verletzung könnte für Peters Sportkarriereträume schon das Aus bedeuten.

Wie schnell das gehen konnte, sah man ja gerade wieder bei Bob. Peter hatte ihm auf der Rückfahrt erzählt, daß Bob gestern gestürzt war, über eine einfache Bordsteinkante, sich einen Außenbandriss dabei zugezogen hatte und nun mit Orthese und Krücken unterwegs war. Wegen einem blöden Stolpern: Kein Sport, kein Autofahren und nur ganz kurze Wege. Justus bezweifelte zwar, daß die Aussicht, die nächsten Wochen keinen Sport machen zu dürfen, für Bob so gewichtig war, wie für Peter. Doch er verkniff es sich, einen entsprechenden Kommentar in diese Richtung zu machen.

Die Konsequenz daraus war, daß nun Peter sie beide mit dem MG vor der Schule abholen und mitnehmen würde. Das bedeutete Peter käme noch etwas früher als Bob sonst, um ihn zum Unterricht abzuholen und das hieß für ihn, noch zehn Minuten früher aufstehen.

Auch die Tatsache, daß morgen wieder ein normaler Schultag war, sprach gegen ihn, genauer, gegen seine Pläne noch ein wenig Zeit, an diesem Abend, bei Peter zu verbringen. 

Durch die Zeitverschiebung, dem veränderten Schlafrhythmus der letzten Tage, war er zugegeben auch schon jetzt auf der Heimfahrt müde und er war nicht wie Peter als Frühaufsteher bekannt. Er sollte also zusehen, daß er bald ins Bett kam und noch so viel Schlaf wie möglich abbekam.

Auf Grund dessen, daß es so spät geworden war, bestellte Tante Mathilda heute sogar das Essen bei einem Lieferservice und in der Wartezeit auf den Lieferanten, wurden nur noch die Koffer schnell ausgepackt. 

Keine Stunde nachdem sie Zuhause ankamen, lagen sie alle im Bett. Obwohl Justus müde war, konnte er noch nicht einschlafen. Jetzt waren es immernoch fünf Tage bis er Tauriel endlich wiedersah-

Er kam sich ausgesprochen albern vor, dennoch griff er zu dem Handy und öffnete das Foto von Tauriel, daß er sich runtergeladen hatte. Er wusste ganz genau wie sie aussah, wie könnte er es auch vergessen? Dennoch hatte er in New York, jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen, sich ihr Bild angesehen. Sie war so hübsch, er musste einfach diese ruhigen Momente nutzen. Danach drehten sich seine Gedanken immer darum, daß er sie gerne geküsst hätte.

Das ist doch alles einfach nur Mist!, fluchte er, legte das Handy beiseite und drehte sich um. 

Tauriel hatte ihm noch am gleichen Abend zurück geschrieben gehabt, auf seine Nachricht vor dem Abflug. Sie hatte ihm geschrieben:

_Danke fürs Annehmen." >>Zeit ist das, was man an der Uhr abliest<<"_

Es war wieder ein Zitat von [style type="italic"]Albert Einstein[/style]. Soweit so gut, soweit so klar. Aber sonst war nichts klar. Jedenfalls nicht für ihn. Das war neu. Normalerweise hatte er bereits den Durchblick, vor allen Anderen, aber das hier war undurchsichtig für ihn.

Wollte sie ihm mit diesem Zitat zu verstehen geben, daß sie sauer auf ihn war, weil er sich zuviel Zeit gelassen hatte ihre Anfrage anzunehmen? Oder sollte es lediglich eine Anspielung auf ihr Kennenlernen an Halloween und seiner Verkleidung als Albert Einstein sein? Oder war das nur eine nette Geste, die ihm zu Verstehen geben sollte, daß es nicht so wichtig war, wieviel Zeit vergangen war?

Er wusste es nicht und er war sich so unsicher, was er ihr darauf zurück schreiben sollte, daß er es bis heute immer noch nicht hatte. 

Und er hatte auch Niemanden, den er fragen würde in New York gehabt. Eigentlich hatte er überlegt mit Peter darüber vielleicht doch zu reden, wenn er heute Abend bei ihm gewesen wäre. Immerhin hatte er schon mal eine Freundin gehabt und hätte ihm vielleicht sagen können, wie das Zitat von Tauriel gemeint war.

Inzwischen waren mehrere Tage vorbei, nochmehr [style type="bold"]Zeit[/style] und scheinbar war das so eine Sache die immer schwieriger wurde, desto länger man es hinauszögerte.

Auch das war doch eigentlich totaler Blödsinn! Sonst hatte er nie Probleme gehabt mit solchen unlogischen Dingen. Nur wenn es um Tauriel ging, verhielt Justus sich so merkwürdig unlogisch- und verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.

Peter zu fragen ist genauso Quatsch, er kannte Tauriel doch gar nicht und Kelly und Tauriel, waren zwar beides Mädchen, aber sonst sehr unterschiedlich. Abgesehen davon war die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden, nicht so gut, daß man der nacheifern wollte.

Wahrscheinlich machte er sich völlig, unbegründet verrückt. Tauriel hatte eine Leidenschaft für Zitate, das war alles. Auf ihrem Profil waren da unzählige Beispiele zu finden, oft postete sie nur ein Foto und ein Zitat und den Rest durfte man sich denken.

Gerade heute morgen hatte sie um 5 Uhr morgens ein Foto von einer Mistkarre, im Dunklen reingestellt und darunter ">>Gib jedem Tag die Chance, der Schönste deines Lebens zu werden. Mark Twain<<"

Nun eins war sicher, dieser Tag war definitiv nicht der Schönste Tag seines Lebens geworden, aber vielleicht der morgige, auch wenn Justus das tatsächlich auch das jetzt schon bezweifelte. Der Freitag hatte vielleicht Potenzial dafür. Immerhin würde er dann Tauriel wiedersehen.

Justus drehte sich noch ein weiteres Mal um und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. Er musste unbedingt an etwas Anderes denken, am besten an gar nichts denken, denn er brauchte jetzt definitiv seinen Schlaf, morgen musste er wieder früh aufstehen.


	34. Euphorie (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 2. Dezember~~~~~~

Als Peter zum Basketball Training aufbrechen musste, hatten sie drei sich wieder auf dem Parkplatz vor der Schule getrennt. Onkel Titus hatte Justus und Bob abgeholt, um Bob zuhause abzusetzen.

Bob war wirklich total schnell von allem genervt. Er war genervt, wenn ihn jemand fragte, wie er sich verletzt hatte und er wurde ständig von irgendwem gefragt, Lehrer, Mitschüler, deren Eltern, Nachbarn, sogar flüchtige Bekannte-. Er brauchte ständig Hilfe, wollte aber weder Jemanden bitten, noch bevormundet werden. 

Er konnte nicht lange laufen, da er mit seinen Krücken noch nicht gut zurecht kam und sein Fuß jedesmal anschwoll, wenn er es doch versuchte, aber auch mit dem Auto selbst fahren, konnte er nicht. Er konnte nicht einmal laufen und etwas tragen gleichzeitig und entsprechend schlecht war seine Laune. Und die Aussicht, daß das noch wochenlang so weitergehen sollte, nervte ihn wohl am Meisten.

Aber auch Justus war genervt, direkt hatte Onkel Titus auch noch ein paar Aufgaben für ihn, die er ihm auf der Fahrt auftrug, bevor er zum Computerclub aufbrechen konnte. Es nervte Justus ungemein, wo er doch gerne etwas früher als sonst noch hingegangen wäre. Aber er wusste, daß die Beiden seine Hilfe wirklich brauchten, also seufzte er, erledigte die ihm aufgetragenen Arbeiten in Rekordzeit und schwang sich dann auf sein Fahrrad, um wenigstens noch pünktlich zu kommen.

Als Justus beim Computer Club ankam, sah er Tauriel vor der Tür stehen und es sah so aus als würde sie auf ihn warten. 

"Hi Just," begrüßte sie ihn auch tatsächlich, mit einem Lächeln, das sein Herz hüpfen ließ. Sie sah zu dem Fahrrad daß er gerade ankettete und meinte: " Das Leben ist wie ein Fahrrad. Man muß sich vorwärts bewegen, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren."

Unwillkürlich musste Justus lachen. "Auch von Einstein? Das kenne ich gar nicht", fragte er sie gut gelaunt. Es gefiel ihm, einen kleinen Moment mit ihr alleine zu haben, das Gefühl zu bekommen, daß sie ihn vielleicht mag, sie lächeln zu sehen.

"Ja, ist es. Ich glaube ich kenne von ihm alle", meinte Tauriel.

"Dann bist du nicht sauer auf mich?", stellte er erleichtert fest und bereute es kurz, seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen zu haben.

Tauriel wirkte irritiert und unsicher, jetzt war er im Zugzwang und musste sich erklären, zugeben, daß er die Nachricht gelesen und trotzdem ihr nicht geantwortet hatte: "Die Nachricht, das Zitat, ich war mir ziemlich unsicher, was du mir damit zu verstehen geben willst."

Tauriel lächelte wieder: "Oh das - das war das erste was mir einfiel, zum Thema Einstein und Zeit. Danach war mir ein Besseres eingefallen und ich hätte es dir geschrieben, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du es überhaupt liest."

"Welches?", fragte Justus, neugierig und erleichtert darüber, daß scheinbar alles okay zwischen ihnen war, nach.

"Genieße deine Zeit, denn du lebst nur jetzt und heute. Morgen kannst du gestern nicht nachholen und später kommt früher als du denkst." antwortete sie, lächelte und Justus würde gerade alles dafür geben, wenn er sich trauen würde, sie zu küssen. 

Doch der Moment verstrich ungenutzt und Tauriel wechselte das Thema: "Heute sind wir zwei übrigens ein Team. Freut mich, daß du es noch pünktlich geschafft hast, lass uns schnell noch eine Strategie festlegen, bevor es gleich losgeht."

Justus musste sich ganz schön zusammen reißen, sich nicht von ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln, von ihrer Strategie, die sie sich bereits für sie überlegt hatte, ablenken zu lassen. Sie war so hübsch dabei, daß er nur so an ihren Lippen hing.

Während des Turniers selbst, schaffte Justus es dann auch wieder ganz er selbst und total konzentriert zu sein. Es zeigte sich, daß Tauriel und er ein richtig gutes Team waren. Die Anderen hatten überhaupt keine Chance gegen sie und es lief absolut perfekt. 

Als die Runde zu Ende war, stand das heutige Ergebnis. Als Team waren sie mit Abstand auf Platz 1 und in den Einzelwertungen, belegten sie beide Platz 1 und 2. Er hatte ein beinah so gutes Ergebnis, wie sie geschafft.

In ihrer Freude kam Tauriel zu ihm, umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange auf. Von dem Moment, war es dann wohl endgültig, um Justus geschehen. Er bekam sicher einen roten Kopf vor Verlegenheit und löste sich, überfordert von der Situation, aus ihrer Umarmung. 

Es schauten alle zu und es musste ja keiner merken, daß er total verliebt in Tauriel war. Er war Realist und machte sich eben nichts vor, die Umarmung und der Kuss die galten nicht ihm, nicht ihm als Person, sondern das galt der Situation, ihrem gemeinsamen Sieg. Es war etwas Euphorie. Nichts das irgendwas zu bedeuten hätte. Und er wollte auf gar keinen Fall irgend einer falschen Hoffnung erliegen. Wenn er sich falsche Hoffnungen machen würde, würde der Sturz auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu fallen, richtig weh tun.

Tauriel zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sich ihr entzog. Es war kurz etwas komisch, sie war deutlich extrovertierter als er, ging mit Dingen wie Körperkontakt viel selbstverständlicher um, als er, aber das musste sie ja auch schon längst bemerkt haben.

Aber dieses Gefühl ihres Körpers an seinem, ihrer Lippen auf seinen Wangen, ihr Geruch, den er dabei wahrgenommen hatte, das brannte sich in seinem Gedächtnis ein und ließ ihn die sogenannten Schmetterlinge im Bauch spüren. Den ganzen Abend noch bis zum Einschlafen hielt dieses merkwürdige und zugleich kribbelnde Gefühl an.


	35. Besuch (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 2. Dezember~~~~~~

Bob war von der Woche genervt. Jeder behandelte ihn wie ein Kleinkind. Klar wenn man behauptete, daß man zu blöd zum Laufen war und sich schwer verletzte, weil man über eine Bordsteinkante gestolpert war, brauchte einen das nicht wirklich zu wundern.

Er konnte ja schlecht erzählen, daß er auf Highheels unterwegs war und mit denen minutenlang in Panik, durch die Gegend gesprintet war, bevor er sich verletzt hatte. 

Und auch die Version für Peter war da nicht besser, klar konnte man betrunken auch schneller stolpern und sich verletzen, aber sowas konnte er nun wirklich nicht rumerzählen. 

So musste er sich damit abfinden, daß er für alle Wege einen Fahrer an die Seite gestellt bekam und daß ihn niemand mehr alleine lassen wollte. Am Mittwoch kam es zu einer Überschneidung zwischen kommen und gehen seiner Eltern und in der Zeit hatte Josh ihm wenigstens mal seine Tasche vorbei bringen und wenigstens ein klein wenig knutschten können, bevor sein Dad wieder Zuhause war.

Er fürchtete schon wochenlang nicht mehr die Gelegenheit zu bekommen, sich als Ava zurecht machen zu können, Monate unter Umständen. als er mitbekam, daß seine Eltern eine Einladung für Freitag ausschlagen wollten. Seinetwegen. 

Bob hatte protestiert, war irgendwann sogar laut geworden, daß er zwar blöde gestolpert war, aber daß er kein Kleinkind war, das rund um die Uhr, seine Eltern um sich braucht, oder das einen Babysitter benötigte, wenn die Eltern ausgingen. 

Er brauchte dennoch lange seine Eltern zu überzeugen, die meinten sie könnten ihn nicht so die ganze Nacht über alleine lassen und erst als er meinte, nur weil sie nicht Zuhause waren, musste er nicht zwangsläufig alleine sein, gaben sie sich geschlagen, riefen bei den Freunden zurück und sagten doch zu.

Und Bob hatte Glück, Josh hatte Zeit und sagte für Freitag Abend zu. Seit Justus sich in Tauriel verliebt hatte, war es schon zur Normalität geworden, daß jeder von ihnen freitags Mal etwas für sich machte. Zwar hatte Justus zwar den Kurs eingeschlagen zu behaupten, daß hätte er überbewertet und es wäre keine große Sache, aber das glaubte Bob ihm nicht. Dafür kannte er Justus einfach zu gut. Auf jeden Fall tat das gut, wenigstens diesen einen festen Tag in der Woche zu haben, für andere Dinge und Freunde, ohne seinen Freunden etwas erklären zu müssen.

****

Am Freitag abend klingelte es an der Tür, vorsichtig schaute Ava durch einen schmalen Spalt der Vorhänge aus dem Fenster und stellte beruhigt fest, daß es wirklich Josh war, der vor der Tür stand. Sie öffnete die Tür so, daß kein eventueller Blick eines neugierigen Nachbarn sie erhaschen konnte und ließ Josh ein, der umsichtig die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

"Du siehst mal wieder richtig heiß aus, Ava," sagte er mit glühenden Wangen, umarmte sie zur Begrüßung und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie erwiderte den Kuss kurz und dann ging sie vor in die Küche, um ihm etwas zum Trinken anzubieten. Josh machte hinter ihnen, auf ihren Wunsch, das Licht wieder aus. 

Ava war vollkommen bewusst, welchen Anblick sie Josh gerade bot, mit dem extrem kurzen Rock und der durchsichtigen Bluse über dem schwarzen BH. Auch wenn die blöden Krücken sicher einiges an dem Bild kaputtmachten.

Die Situation zwischen Ava/Bob und Josh war inzwischen geklärt. Sie fanden sich beide sexuell sehr anziehend, sehr nett, auch wenn ansonsten der Funke bei keinem von ihnen übergesprungen war. Sie hatten sich auf Freunde geeinigt mit gewissen Extras, solange sie beide Interesse daran hatten.

Ava gab Josh ein Glas Cola und ging vor in Bobs Zimmer. Trotz der zugezogenen Vorhänge, ließ sie gewissenhaft von Josh das Licht im Haus hinter ihnen ausschalten und auch die Zimmertür schließen.

"Was macht dein Knöchel?", fragte Josh höflich.

Ava rollte die Augen, als sie antwortete. "High Heels wären mir lieber, aber es wird noch Wochen dauern, bis ich diesen Klotz am Fuß los bin."

"Ich habe da schon eine Idee, womit ich dich ablenken kann", meinte Josh, grinste und zog Ava beim Küssen hoch. Ava ließ die Krücken los, die zu Boden fielen, umarmte Josh und ließ sich von ihm aufs Bett tragen und ablegen. Josh verteilte Küsse auf Avas Körper und sie zog ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und bewunderte seinen schönen Körper, diesen sportlich muskulösen Bauch, die zarten Härchen zwischen Bauchnabel und Hosenbund und auch sehr genau die Beule die sich etwas tiefer bildete..

Joshs Hände bewegen sich forschend über Avas Körper, sie bewegte sich Josh entgegen, erwiderte seine Küsse leidenschaftlich.

Josh schob den Rock komplett nach oben und streichelte mit der Hand über den erregierten Penis, dazwischen nur der schwarze Satin des Slips, entlockt Ava ein heftiges Stöhnen.

Es klingelte an der Tür, lenkte Ava kurz ab. Doch im Gegensatz zu Bob würde Ava eh niemanden außer Josh, Lucy oder Kiki die Tür öffnen und das Haus lag im Dunkeln. Wer immer das war, würde denken daß keiner Zuhause war und gleich wieder gehen. 

Josh drückte mit einem Finger durch den Stoff auf ihr Poloch und holt sich damit Avas volle Aufmerksamkeit zurück. "Darf ich heute einen Schritt weiter gehen?" fragte er voller Verlangen. Ava war so erregt, daß sie ohne Nachzudenken einfach ja sagte.

Direkt wanderte seine Zunge in ihren Mund, verwickelt ihre in einen Tanz, während er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche rausholt, was Ava nicht genauer mitbekam. Es spielte keine große Rolle. Es war einfach nur schön, das allein war wichtig.

Als er ihr ihren Slip auszog war Ava noch einmal unsicher, doch als Josh runterrutscht und die Eichel sanft mit seiner Zunge umspielte, legte sich das sofort wieder. Josh wusste was ihn erwartete und was er wollte.

Und dann drückte sich ein feuchter Finger an ihren Eingang und drang ein klein wenig in sie ein, brachte Ava heftig zum Stöhnen.

Doch Josh reizte es nicht aus, sofort zog er den Finger zurück und wiederholt es immer wieder und wieder und immer gerade so, daß wenn es anfing weh zu tun, er schon auf dem Rückzug war, nur um eine Sekunde später erneut den Punkt zu suchen und dann war es nicht nur die Fingerspitze sondern der komplette Finger und dann nicht nur einer, sondern zwei. Immer wieder dachte Ava, gleich zu kommen, doch dann nahm Josh wieder an Tempo raus. "Willst du mit mir schlafen?", fragte Josh sehr direkt und sanft.

An dem Punkt wo Ava jetzt war, war das gar keine Frage mehr. Das Verlangen nach Josh und der Wunsch nach Befriedigung antworteten, ohne die Vernunft auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken zu lassen.

Kurz zog Josh seine Finger weg, leckte dafür intensiver und streifte sich ein Kondom über.

Avas Herz sprang sprichwörtlich in der Brust wild umher, als Josh sich über Ava beugte, in Position brachte und sich noch einmal vergewisserte: "Bereit?"

"Ich glaube schon", antwortete Ava und sah Josh ins Gesicht während er in sie eindrang. Es tat ein klein wenig weh, aber Josh war sehr vorsichtig und wartete geduldig bis Ava soweit war, sich so fallen lassen und entspannen konnte, daß es nur noch schön, aufregend und befriedigend war.

Josh wurde zunehmend schneller als Ava kam und dann wartete Ava auf ihn sah ihm dabei zu. Die Erregung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht wider. Josh sah so noch besser aus, seine Lippen waren offen und er stöhnte, stöhnte wegen ihr, weil er sie wollte.

****

  
Obwohl Josh über Nacht geblieben war und obwohl sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatte sich für sie beide dennoch nichts verändert. Beim Frühstück hatten Bob und Josh sich noch einmal ausführlich über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge, bezüglich ihrer Gefühle geredet.

Sie waren sich auch weiterhin einig: Freundschaft ja, Liebe nein, auch wenn jetzt aus dem Knutschen, Sex geworden war. Und sie würden es sicher noch öfters wiederholen, wenn sie beide darauf Lust hatten, sich gerade eine geeignete Möglichkeit bot und solange keiner von ihnen einen Anderen fand.


	36. Beendet (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 2. Dezember~~~~~~

Peters kam gerade an seinem MG an. Das Basketballtraining war zu Ende und er hatte gerade seine Sporttasche ins Auto gestellt, als sein Handy klingelte: Es war Marc. Das überraschte ihn. Normalerweise schrieben sie miteinander oder trafen sich, telefoniert hatten sie bisher noch nicht. Doch sie waren auch für diesen Abend wieder verabredet.

Da der Moment auch gerade günstig war, nahm Peter das Gespräch an und begrüßte ihn: "Hi Marc. Mit einem Anruf von dir, habe ich nicht gerechnet."

"Hi Peter. Ich wollte dir etwas sagen. Hast du 5 Minuten? Kannst du frei sprechen?", antwortete Marc und druckste etwas herum.

"Ja beides, aber hat das nicht bis später Zeit?", hakte Peter ein wenig irritiert nach und setzte sich in seinen MG.

"Nein, hat es nicht. Ich rufe an, weil ich unser Treffen absagen möchte", erklärte Marc und seufzte. Das war die Stelle an dem Peter bemerkte, daß es nicht einfach darum ging, ihr Treffen etwas zu verschieben. Während Peter noch überlegte, was er darauf sagen sollte, sprach Marc weiter: "Ich mag dich wirklich, deshalb wollte ich nicht nur über eine Nachricht absagen."

"Du meinst, du willst nicht nur für heute absagen", stellte Peter fest.

"Ja genau. Das liegt nicht an dir. Es ist nur so, daß ich gestern Jemand kennen gelernt habe und ich habe mich glaube ich ziemlich verliebt, in Alec und ... nun das geht nicht zusammen. Ich kann mich nicht weiterhin mit dir treffen, wenn ich mit Alec zusammenkommen möchte. Unabhängig davon, ob aus mir und Alec was wird oder nicht", erklärte sich Marc. 

"Ja klar. Verstehe. Danke. Viel Glück. Tschüss", sagte Peter mechanisch und legte auf, ohne zu hören, ob Marc darauf noch etwas sagen würde.

Es war- ja nun- was eigentlich-? Irgendwie überforderte ihn die Situation. Die Nachricht hatte ihn getroffen, sogar unerwartet hart getroffen, härter als die Nachricht, daß Kelly mit ihm Schluß gemacht hatte, dabei war er mit Marc gar nicht zusammen gewesen.

Nein, sie waren kein Paar, hatten sich nie etwas in diese Richtung gesagt, oder gar einer dem Anderen etwas versprochen. Es ging immer nur darum, sich zu treffen, um ein paar sexuelle Erfahrungen gemeinsam zu sammeln. Das war so ausgemacht und so war es auch abgelaufen, am Anfang jedenfalls. 

Doch dann-? Irgendwas war wohl nicht so gelaufen wie geplant, denn sonst hätte er gerade nicht das Gefühl etwas verloren zu haben. Es machte ihn traurig. Statt nach Hause zu fahren, fuhr er zur Kaffeekanne. Er wollte jetzt einfach mal alleine sein. 

Auch Stunden später, kam er nicht wirklich mit sich weiter. Er hatte sich in der Kaffeekanne in eine Decke gewickelt, weil es richtig kalt darin war und hatte seinen trüben Gedanken nachgehangen. 

Eigentlich wäre er jetzt zu Marc gefahren, sie hätten miteinander Sex gehabt und er wäre wieder nach Hause gefahren. Nun eine Beziehung war etwas Anderes. Es war wohl nicht wirklich so, daß er verliebt in Marc war, aber so ganz unbedeutend, war er für ihn auch nicht. Marc war ein Freund geworden. Ein Freund mit dem er Sex hatte, seine ersten sexuelle Kontakte mit einem Jungen. Also schon irgendwie etwas Besonderes. 

Nun für Marc war es das eben nicht, Marc hatte sich verliebt, in Alec. Wer immer er war. Das ist nun wirklich etwas, was man niemanden vorwerfen konnte. Ihm hätte es auch passieren können, daß er sich verliebt, wer kann das schon ausschließen? 

Das brachte ihn auf einen neuen Gedanken, würde er sich wenn er sich das nächste Mal verliebt, in einen anderen Jungen, oder in ein Mädchen verlieben? Aktuell würde er eher dazu tendieren, daß es wohl ein Junge wäre, aber so ganz sicher war er sich jetzt nicht. Immer noch nicht. Diese Unsicherheit seinen eigenen Gefühlen gegenüber, nervte ihn. Warum konnte das nicht klar und deutlich sein? 

Es war inzwischen dunkel und ziemlich kalt geworden und bevor er nun sich wie Bob letzte Woche unterkühlte, sollte er wohl jetzt zusehen, daß er ins Warme kam. Der Akku seines Handys hatte auch schon längst kapituliert. Er seufzte stand auf, legte die Decke wieder zusammen und ging aus ihren ehemaligen Treffpunkt.

Vielleicht sollte er mit Bob reden, einfach zu ihm fahren und mit ihm reden. Bob konnte man doch eigentlich alles anvertrauen. Naja vielleicht sollte er unerwähnt lassen, daß er ihn schon ziemlich anziehend fand, aber sonst-

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange und da parkte er, an der Straße vor Bobs Haus. Die Einfahrt war leer und das Haus lag im Dunkeln. Das sah nicht wirklich so aus, als ob jemand Zuhause war. Dennoch versuchte er es. Vielleicht waren ja nur Bobs Eltern aus und Bob war in seinem Zimmer, dessen Fenster nach hinten raus ging und hatte im restlichen Haus nur kein Licht angemacht. 

Er klingelte und sah sich etwas um. Zwei Autos hinter seinem MG stand Bobs Käfer, den er mit der Orthese am Fuß, erstmal nicht fahren konnte. Die Tatsache daß der Käfer vor dem Haus stand, sagte derzeit also nichts aus. 

Zwischen ihren beiden Autos stand ein Kleinwagen, den Peter niemanden, den er kannte, zuordnen konnte. Doch ob der Fahrer oder vielleicht auch die Fahrerin zu den Andrews wollte, stand auf Grund des Parkplatzes nicht fest.

Vermutlich aber nicht, denn im Haus der Andrews tat sich nichts, es ging kein Licht an und es waren keine Geräusche aus dem Haus zu hören. Kurz überlegte er, ob er um das Haus herumlaufen und noch ans Fenster klopfen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. 

Wenn Bob da wäre, dann hätte er ihm auch die Tür geöffnet. Ein wenig enttäuscht ging er zurück zum MG und fuhr dann doch nach Hause.

Die positivste Überraschung an diesem verkorksten Tag erwartete ihn Zuhause. Statt einer Standpauke erwartete ihn eine Portion Mittagessen und ein Zettel mit der Nachricht, daß seine Eltern, zur Tante nach San Francisco fahren mussten und erst morgen Vormittag wieder zurück kommen würden. Er wärmte sich sein Mittagessen, in der Mikrowelle, auf und machte sich einen Tee zum Aufwärmen und nach dem Essen ging er mit dem Tee in sein Zimmer.

Er überlegte kurz was er nun tun konnte und entschied sich dann für den PC. Er loggte sich im Forum ein und klickte sich ein wenig wehmütig durch. Die Sache mit Marc war vorbei, aber das Forum war mehr, als schreiben mit Marc. Ein wenig sexuelle Ablenkung war bestimmt jetzt das Richtige. Er suchte sich durch einige Videos und war schon ziemlich aufgeheizt, als er plötzlich eine Nachricht bekam. 

Einen kurzen Moment dachte er an Marc, aber die Nachricht war nicht von ihm. Stattdessen hatte er eine Nachricht von D&S. Neugierig öffnete er die Nachricht:  
  
_Hi,  
wir suchen nach einem bi-Mann für Dreier im Norden von LA für nächsten Freitag?  
Interesse?  
D&S_

Peter stutzte 'wir' und 'Dreier', verstand er das gerade richtig? Er ging einfach mal auf das dazugehörige Profil. Tatsächlich war es das Profil eines Paares, eines Hetero Paares, wobei er bi war. Alter beide 21, wohnten aber in Montana. Vermutlich waren sie nur zum Urlaub in Los Angeles, deswegen auch die eine klare Terminvorstellung.

Das könnte an sich, ja schon interessant sein. Vielleicht käme er so seiner Frage, ob er nun bisexuell oder homosexuell war deutlich näher. Doch dann ließ er seinen Blick durch die vielen Angaben schweifen. Das meiste sagten ihm nach wie vor nichts. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung wofür Abkürzung wie NS oder BB standen und vermutlich war es auch egal. Doch eine Angabe verstand er und das war ihm nicht egal SM. Damit war er dann raus.

Er überlegte, wie er es gut beantworten konnte und dann entschied er sich für: 

_Ich hätte schon Interesse gehabt, aber SM mache ich nicht. Sorry_

Er verschickte die Antwort und es dauerte nicht Mal eine Minute, in der er sich wieder seinem Video und seiner Errektion zuwande, bis er eine weitere Nachricht hatte:

_Wir stehen zwar darauf, wenn es richtig hart zur Sache geht, aber das ist kein Muss. Wir haben auch Dinge die wir ausschließen. Er fickt nur und lässt sich nicht ficken. ___

____

____

Kein SM, dann sah die Sache schon anders aus. Zehn Minuten später stand für nächste Woche ein Treffen. Er hatte die Adresse von dem Motel in dem sie ein Zimmer gebucht hatten und wusste daß sie eigentlich TJ und Emily hießen. 

Ihm war etwas mulmig zumute, schon etwas überrumpelt. Vielleicht sollte man keine Sextreffen ausmachen, wenn man gerade dabei war, sich einen runter zu holen. Genauso wie man nicht mit Hunger einkaufen sollte. Aber mulmig war es ihm bei Marc auch gewesen und da hatte er sich vollkommen umsonst verrückt gemacht. 

TJ und Emily waren bestimmt genauso in Ordnung wie Marc und er. Ein wenig Nervosität gehörte wohl dazu, versuchte er energisch seine Bedenken beiseite zu schieben.


	37. Ergebnisse (Justus)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 9. Dezember~~~~~~

Bob war endlich wieder etwas besser gelaunt. Er durfte inzwischen den Fuß ein wenig belasten, wenn er an Krücken lief und dazu bekam er wieder Routine sich auf Krücken zu bewegen. Und so hatte Bob darauf bestanden, heute zu Fuß von der Schule aus, nach Hause zu gehen und nicht wieder sich von Onkel Titus oder einer Nachbarin abholen zu lassen.

Außerdem wollte Bob morgen mit ihnen ihre jährliche Weihnachtseinkaufstour machen, weil ihm seiner Aussage nach, sonst Zuhause die Decke auf dem Kopf fiel. 

Justus war das Recht, auch wenn er nie soviel hatte, was er einkaufen musste, im Gegensatz zu Peter. Sie hatten doch jedes Jahr ihren Spaß dabei.

Bob war heute wieder besserer Laune. Peter dagegen war heute komisch drauf, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Die ganze Woche schon wirkte Peter ein wenig bedrückt, wenn man ihn drauf ansprach meinte er nur locker: "Nöö, alles okay, Schule nervt, aber sind ja bald Ferien."

Das stimmte zwar, was er sagte, aber so ganz sicher war sich Justus nicht, ob das wirklich die komplette Ursache war. Heute dagegen wirkte Peter unruhig, hatte ständig in Mathe mit seinem Bleistift gespielt und 5 Mal war dieser ihm dabei runtergefallen und er musste unter den Tisch krabbeln um ihn wieder aufzuheben. 

Peter wirkte nervös und vielleicht hätte Justus ihn darauf angesprochen, aber er war selber ziemlich angespannt, heute war der letzte Turniertag, dann gab es nur noch ein Treffen an einem Freitag vom Computerclub vor Weihnachten und damit stieg der Druck, mit ihr vielleicht irgendetwas auszumachen, wenn er sie nicht über Weihnachten aus den Augen verlieren wollte, dieses Online Ding das lag ihm überhaupt nicht.

****

Als Justus im Computer Club ankam, konnte er sich den Blick auf die Aushänge sparen. Es war der letzte Spieltag und ihm war die Ausgangssituation klar. Er würde heute ein Team mit Michael bilden. 

Im Gegensatz zu Tauriel und Sarah war Michael bereits da und er ging zu ihm und sie sprachen sich ab. Als Tauriel in den Raum kam, war es für Justus ein wenig, als würde die Sonne aufgehen. Sie lächelte freundlich zur Begrüßung in seine Richtung, ging aber dann zu den Listen.

Es ging kurz darauf schon los und so gab es davor für Justus keine Gelegenheit ein weiteres Mal mit ihr alleine reden zu können, wie das letzte Mal. 

Es lief ganz gut für Michael und ihn, aber so toll, wie mit Tauriel, harmonierte es bei Weitem nicht. Immerhin kamen sie ganz gut miteinander aus, was nicht selbstverständlich war zwischen ihnen.

Vier Stunden später lief die Spielzeit ab und der Sieger stand fest, beziehungsweise die Siegerin, das war nämlich in der Einzelwertung mit großem Abstand Tauriel. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, an jeden einzelnen Turniertag, den Tagessieg zu erreichen. Sie bekam dafür einen kleinen Pokal, der sicherlich einen deutlich höheren symbolischen Wert als Sachwert hatte, aber es war ja auch nur ein kleines Spaßturnier, in einem Computerclub. 

Außerdem gab es einen weiteren Preis für das beste Team auch eine Art Minipokal, mit 2 Figuren die sich die Hand reichten und den Preis hatten Tauriel und er gemeinsam gewonnen. 

So wie man das macht, reichte Justus ihr die Hand, Tauriel nahm sie, sah ihn kurz komisch an und beließ es dabei. Hatte sie etwa geglaubt, daß er sie, wie sie letzte Woche vor versammelter Mannschaft küssen würde? Oder wollte er das nur darin sehen, daß sie gerne von ihm geküsst worden wäre?

Er löste den Handschlag, nahm den Preis, von John entgegen und stellte sich zurück, zwischen Michael und Tom und hörte John, der das Turnier angeboten und ausgewertet hatte, bei seinen abschließenden Sätzen zu.

Doch Michael sprach ihn von der Seite an: "Warum greifst du dir die Kleine nicht einfach und legst sie flach?" 

Genau das war es warum er Michael nicht wirklich mochte, meiste Zeit war er ja okay, aber immer mal wieder, gab er diese respektslosen Sprüche von sich, die Justus schon früher aufgestoßen waren. 

"Kein Interesse", winkte Justus ab. Er würde Michael garantiert nicht anvertrauen, daß er sich in Tauriel verliebt hatte und wollte das Thema einfach nur ganz schnell abwürgen.

Doch Michael wollte wohl mal wieder unbedingt negativ auffallen. "Wie kein Interesse? Die ist scharf auf dich! So oft steckst du doch sicher keinen weg, daß du Tauriel von der Bettkante stoßen würdest?", fragte er belustigt und Justus fand es nur noch daneben.

"Ich glaube das geht dich herzlich wenig an, Michael", antwortete er schneidend.

"Ach, du bist schwul? Sieh mal an, Jonas. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Na Lust mir einen zu Blasen?"

"Nur weil ich kein Interesse an Tauriel habe, bin ich noch lange nicht schwul und wenn ich es wäre, dann sei dir sicher, daß ich dich definitiv trotzdem, auch von der Bettkante schubsen würde, ich bin nämlich nicht so anspruchslos und vögel alles was sich mir anbietet!"

Michael klappte die Kinnlade runter und Justus wollte sich abwenden und was zu trinken holen, diesen Idioten einfach stehen lassen. Doch als er sich umdrehte stand Tauriel direkt vor ihm und erst jetzt fiel ihm die Stille auf. Offensichtlich hatten sie alle zugehört, was er zu Michael gesagt hatte. Justus schluckte und verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er die Situation erfasste. 

Tauriel hatte sich schneller in den Griff, sagte laut: "Ich geh dann jetzt. Ich habe heute noch Stalldienst!" Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ging. Justus sah ihr etwas hilflos hinterher, sah wie Sarah ihr nachlief. John schnappte sich Michael und nahm ihn mit ins Büro. Vermutlich bekam Michael jetzt eine heftige Gardinenpredigt.

Alle anderen sahen ihn an und dann betreten weg, als es ihnen bewusst wurde. Tom legte ihm eine Hand auf sie Schulter und zog ihn mit, löste damit seine Schockstarre.

"Michael ist manchmal ein ganz schönes Arschloch!", meinte Tom und drückte ihm eine Cola in die Hand.

"Hm", gab Justus nur von sich. Und trank einen großen Schluck Cola, um sich vor einer Antwort zu drücken. 

Vielleicht solltest du dich bei Tauriel entschuldigen.

"Ich? wofür?"

"Ähm dafür, daß du vor versammelter Mannschaft gesagt hast, das sie nicht gut genug für dich ist und sie sich dir anbietet."

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Das ist nicht das, was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe das zu Michael nicht zur Tauriel gesagt", widersprach Justus vehement.

"Du hast aber AUCH gesagt und sie damit in die Aussage miteinbezogen!", argumentierte Tom dagegen.

"Ja, aber das auch, bezog sich nicht auf Tauriel, sondern bezog sich auf 'auch wenn ich schwul wäre, auch dann würde ich diesen Idioten nicht wollen. Okay ich gebe zu meine Wortwahl war schlecht gewählt und mißverständlich noch dazu, dennoch habe ich nichts zu ihr gesagt, wofür ich mich entschuldigen müsste."

"Justus!", sagte Tom nun aufbrausend. "Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Tauriel ist rausgerannt unter einem Vorwand und ich wette darauf, daß sie sich gerade bei Sarah ausweint. Wolltest du das?"

"Natürlich nicht!", antwortete Justus empört. 

"Dann solltest du dich bei ihr entschuldigen. Justus, ich kenne dich inzwischen so lange. Ich weiß das es nicht stimmt, was du gesagt hast. Du hast sehr wohl Interesse an Tauriel und nicht nur ich habe bemerkt, daß sie auch Interesse an dir hat, vermutlich fast alle, einschließlich Michael", sagte Tom ihm auf den Kopf zu und fuhr dann versöhnlicher fort, "tu euch beiden einen Gefallen und entschuldige dich bei ihr und dann lass dir etwas einfallen. Eine Aufmerksamkeit, vielleicht ein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Nächste Woche ist das letzte Treffen vor Weihnachten, passt also gerade gut."

Justus trank seine Cola aus und stand auf. "Ich denke drüber nach. Ich gehe dann jetzt auch nach Hause", verabschiedete sich Justus. 

Er wollte nicht mit Tom weiter darüber reden, wollte überhaupt nicht darüber reden, sondern erstmal darüber nachdenken. Alleine sein. 

"Okay. Wir sehen uns Montag in der Schule", sagte Tom und sah ihn nochmal eindringlich an. 

Justus war noch nicht zur Tür raus, da wurde er noch einmal zurück gerufen. "Ey Justus!"

Er drehte sich um und sah sich wieder Michael gegenüber, der gerade mit John aus einem Nebenzimmer kam. Michael sah ungewöhnlich kleinlaut aus, als er auf Justus zukam, ihm die Hand reichte und sich entschuldigte. "Sorry das war vollkommen daneben von mir", gab er zu. "Ich wollte eigentlich sowas nicht sagen, ich war nur... etwas eifersüchtig auf dich."

"Auf mich?", entfuhr es Justus überrascht. John ging zu den Anderen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sie alleine im Flur zurück. 

"Ja ich bin in den Herbstferien ziemlich abgeblitzt bei Tauriel und ... ach keine Ahnung, es ist irgendwie mit mir durchgegangen."

Justus wollte darauf etwas sagen, wusste aber überhaupt nicht was er sagen sollte, bevor es unangenehm wurde, entschied er sich für: "Okay. Meine Antwort war wohl auch nicht ganz angebracht."

"Nun, das habe ich wohl verdient. Wer austeilt, muss auch einstecken können", erwiderte Michael darauf. 

Dem gab es nun wirklich nicht mehr etwas hinzu zu fügen, befand Justus. Sie verabschiedeten sich etwas steif und wortkarg voneinander und Justus war nur froh endlich weg zu kommen.


	38. Der Dreier (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 9. Dezember~~~~~~

Nachdem Peter bereits schon etwas Neues ausgemacht hatte, um sich von Marc abzulenken, hatte er sich dann doch dagegen entschieden, mit Bob darüber zu reden. Es war bestimmt gut erstmal selbst zu wissen, welche Orientierung er hatte und was er wollte, bevor er sich outete und sich damit lauter Fragen aussetzte, die er noch gar nicht beantworten konnte.

****

Peter kopfte an das Motelzimmer. Es war doch etwas komplett anderes als sich mit Marc zu treffen. Bei Marc hatte er sich deutlich sicherer gefühlt, wusste viel genauer, was auf ihn zukam, die Absprache war viel klarer und Marc war auch jünger gewesen, jemand der auch noch Recht weit am Anfang stand und ein ganz großes Ding war für ihn auch: Marc war alleine und er war keine Frau. Er wusste, als er sich mit Marc traf, daß er auf das, was sie vorhatten stand, wichsen, ein anderer Penis. Es war nur das erste Mal anfassen, angefasst werden was ihn so nervös werden ließ.

Heute war alles anders, er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er mit Emily Sex haben wollte. Ob er überhaupt auf Mädchen auch stand, war für ihn nicht klar und was machte er, wenn es gar nicht ging und TJ das dann nicht okay fand? Das könnte megapeinlich werden, aber egal wie, am Ende hatte er sicherlich Antworten, auf seine ganzen Fragen, die er sich in letzter Zeit gestellt hatte.

Die Aufregung war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde so hoch, daß er flüchten wollte. Einfach weglaufen. Doch für einen Rückzieher, war es zu spät. Er hatte geklopft. Gut so, denn eigentlich wollte er es ja ausprobieren, etwas Neues ausprobieren, Sex haben und danach Antworten auf seine Frage haben, ob er bisexuell oder homosexuell war. 

TJ öffnete die Moteltür nur in einer Shorts bekleidet. Nachdem ihm aufgefallen war, wohin sein Blick zuerst gewandert war, richtete Peter seinen Blick auf das was es oberhalb der Gürtellinie zu sehen gab. 

Man sah deutlich, daß TJ ein paar Jahre älter, als er selbst war, hatte eine leicht behaarte Brust, die total anziehend aussah. Auch TJ sah sportlich aus, aber eher wie ein Kraftsportler, als ein Ausdauersportler.

TJ schaute ebenfalls musternd an Peter herab, wirkte zufrieden, trat beiseite um ihn einzulassen und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Peters Blick fiel auf Emily, die mit einem Sektglas in der Hand in aufreizenden Dessous dastand und ihn lächelnd begrüßte. "Hi Peter, schön daß du uns besuchen kommst", begrüßte sie ihren Gast und bot ihm ein Glas Sekt an.

Peter hatte noch nie zuvor Alkohol getrunken, wollte eigentlich auch ablehnen, aber Emily meinte nur lächelnd: "Das hat nicht viel Alkohol, es lockert nur etwas auf, bis du fährst ist davon nichts mehr übrig und keiner erfährt etwas davon, daß du was getrunken hast." 

Da Peter wirklich etwas Auflockerung gut gebrauchen konnte, nahm er das Glas an und trank einen Schluck. So besonders fand er es nicht, weder den Geschmack noch merkte er von der Wirkung mehr, als ein leicht wärmendes Gefühl in seinem Bauch.

TJ nahm sich sein Glas und machte es sich auf einem Sessel bequem. Peter überlegte hin zu gehen und ihn heiß zu machen, aber ihm fehlte die Sicherheit dazu, vor Emily zu versuchen ihren Freund anzumachen. Ganz egal ob das abgesprochen war, daß sie miteinander Sex haben würden.

Scheinbar hatten die beiden bereits eine viel klarere Vorstellung, wie das ablaufen sollte, denn Emily ging kaum daß Peter sein Glas geleert hatte in die Offensive und forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Gefall ich dir?", fragte sie ihn aufreizend. Peter ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten.

Emily war schön, reich an weiblichen Kurven, die Dessous waren ziemlich heiß und verhüllten nicht viel. Er würde Lügen, würde er es verneinen und bestätige es ihr schüchtern. Sie lächelte aufreizend, nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brüste. Sie waren deutlich größer als Kellys und er durfte Emilys gerade total hemmungslos betatschen.

Sie zog das transparente Negligee aus drückte Peter mit einer Geste auf die Knie runter und legte seine Hände erneut auf ihre Brüste. Ihre Haut war so schön weich und zart, nur die Nippel waren fest und weil er zögerte, nahm sie ihre Brust und rieb ihren Nippel an seine Lippen und dann gab es kein Halten mehr, Peter lutschte gierig an ihrem Nippel, umspielte ihn mit seiner Zunge und seine Erregung wuchs dabei.

Plötzlich griff TJ Peter von hinten in die Haare und zog ihn langsam wieder hoch. "Halt still!" befahl er ihm, mit rauher Stimme. Peter gab dem Zug nach, überstreckte seinen Hals und legte seinen Kopf hinten auf TJs Schulter ab.

Emiily zog Peter komplett aus, während sie mit ihrer Zunge unsichtbare Spuren über seinen Körper zog. Als Peters Hemd zu Boden fiel strich TJ mit seiner freien Hand über Peters Oberkörper und presste ihn feste an sich ran und Peter konnte den harten Schwanz unter dessen Shorts fühlen. Er erwidert den Druck. Es war spannend so gehalten und verwöhnt zu werden. 

Emily löste sich von ihnen und legte sich aufs Bett. TJ ließ Peters Haare locker, so daß auch er Emily mit dem Blick folgen konnte. Emily legte sich mit gespreizten Beinen aufs Bett und zog sich den Slip aus, so daß TJ und Peter ihr genau zwischen die Beine sehen konnten. "Komm her, Peter!", forderte Emily ihn auf und TJ ließ ihn los, damit er der Aufforderung nachkommen konnte. Es war neu, ein wenig komisch, weil es so anders war, als alles was er kannte, aber es war auch verdammt gut. Er durfte Emily nicht nur intim und hemmungslos anfassen, sie wollte es auch und forderte ihn auch klar dazu auf.

Er lag auf Emily, liebkoste ihren Körper mit Händen und Zunge immer hemmungsloser, fingerte ihre Muschi vorsichtig, bis sie stöhnte. Dann kam TJ dazu und übernahm die Führung. "Fick sie richtig", fing er an und kaum, daß Peter sie tatsächlich vor seinen Augen vögelte, forderte TJ ihn auf, ihm gleichzeitig einen zu blasen. 

Das war schon total mega. TJs Schwanz war groß und hart und machte ihn total heiß, den zu Blasen war geil. Aber TJ war Peter ein wenig zu grob. Wie er mehrfach ihm in den Rachen stieß und damit würgen ließ, statt einfach still zu halten und ihn machen zu lassen. Aber es ging schon, er hätte eh nichts sagen können in dem Moment und es war immer nur mal kurz, die meiste Zeit war es super. TJ kam in Peters Mund und Peter schluckte das fremde Sperma runter.

Dann machte TJ eine Pause und verließ das Bett, Peter schaute kurz nach und schon übernahm Emily, drehte Peter auf den Rücken und ritt auf seinem Penis laut stöhnend auf und ab. Ihre Brüste wackelte in ihrem Rhythmus und Peter musste sie einfach anfassen. 

Anfangs war er so unsicher gewesen, aber mit Emily war der Sex auch gut und nachdem er in ihr gekommen war, leckte sie ihn sauber und das gefiel ihm sehr gut. TJ kam wieder dazu, leckte sie währenddessen von hinten und dann nahm er sie. So grob und rücksichtslos, daß sie aufhörte, ihn zu lutschen und jammerte. Peter wusste ja das sie es auch hart mögen, dennoch verunsicherte das Jammern ihn, aber sie sprach TJ nicht einmal direkt an, daß er langsamer machen sollte, also war das wohl okay so. 

Da sie über ihm im Vierfüßlerstand gebeugt steht, streichelte er sie fast tröstend und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihr Hinterteil immernoch erhoben damit TJ sich kraftvoll in sie reinstoßen konnte. So bekam er noch deutlicher mit, mit welcher Härte TJ sie fickte und Peter konnte nicht fassen, daß Emily das mitmachte, wo Kelly schon abgebrochen hatte, wenn er ganz langsam und vorsichtig mal komplett in sie eindrang, weil es ihr weh tat.

Als Emily anfing intensiv kläglich zu Stöhnen brach TJ ab und zog sie grob mit dem Kopf zu sich rum. Unterwürfig fügte sich Emily und TJ klemmte ihren Kopf zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln ein und bot sie ihm regelrecht an: "Komm her und fick meine Schlampe mal ordentlich durch!"

Peter richtete sich ebenfalls auf die Knie auf und da er gerade keine Errektion hatte, legte er bei sich Hand an und mit der anderen befingerte er Emilys Muschi, die inzwischen extrem feucht war, dazu noch der Blick auf TJs Körper, vorallem dessen harter Ständer der ihm entgegenragte heizte ihm sehr schnell wieder ein und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er wieder eine Errektion hatte, die er Emily einführen konnte. Sie war extrem feucht und heiß und stöhnte willig auf seine Stöße. 

"Du darfst meiner Stute gerne auch das andere Loch ficken", bot TJ an und obgleich Peter sich nicht sicher war, ob es richtig war, zog er seinen Penis raus und drückte mit seiner Eichel gegen ihren Schließmuskel und passierte ihn. Emily keuchte, doch TJ heizte ihn auf, forderte ihn auf sie hart ranzunehmen, es ihr richtig zu besorgen und Peter wählte einen aufregenden Mittelweg. TJ stand auf, sein Penis immernoch steif und feucht von Emily, kniete sich hinter Peter, beugte ihn vor und ohne ihn vorzubereiten drang er hart in ihn ein. 

"Langsam!", keuchte Peter zu TJ der sich tatsächlich kurz zurück nahm, nur so kurz daß es für Peter gerade so ging und dann wieder sehr heftig wurde. Auf eine weitere Aufforderung langsam zu machen, reagierte er nicht. Es war gerade noch so erträglich, wäre die Gesamtsituation nicht so aufregend gewesen, dann hätte Peter wohl abgebrochen. So machte er weiter mit, war aber erleichtert, als sie die Positionen durchwechselte und TJ nicht mehr ihn fickte sondern mit ihm zusammen Emily. Eine Position war aufregender als die nächste und als Emily mit dem Bauch auf seinem lag und er in ihr war, während TJ sie hart in ihren Po fickte kam Emily, richtig intensiv konnte er genau fühlen, wie sich die Muskeln in ihrem Körper zusammenzogen, wie sie bebte, wie sie regelrecht nass wurde, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte und sich fallen ließ. Ihren Orgasmus so deutlich zu spüren, war sein Highlight, etwas von dem er sicher war, daß er das so nie bei Kelly geschafft hatte und was den riesigen Unterschied zwischen den beiden Frauen machte. 

Ja er stand auch auf Frauen, das wurde ihm in dem Moment so richtig klar, nur eben nicht auf die verkuschte Art, wie es mit Kelly jedesmal gewesen war. 

Nachdem Emily gekommen war, zog sie direkt die Reißleine und ließ TJ sie nicht mehr Weiterficken, das der zur Kenntnis nahm, sie beide auf die Seite drehte und erneut in Peter mit Kraft einlochte und zum Glück nach nur wenigen heftigen Stößen kam, denn es tat verdammt weh was TJ da machte. Direkt danach stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Peter war selbst auch kurz davor, aber da TJ raus gegangen war und Emily TJ abgeblockt hatte, wusste er gerade nicht was er noch durfte und legte bei sich selbst Hand an. "Wenn du mich danach noch ausschleckst , darfst du mich noch ficken bis du abspritzt", meinte Emily anzüglich und drehte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf den Rücken.

Ausschlecken klang eigenartig, aber darüber dachte er jetzt nicht mehr nach. Dieses Angebot konnte er gar nicht ausschlagen. Er legte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel drang in ihr feuchtes Loch ein und brauchte nur kurz bis er sich in sie ergoß und auf sie ablegte. 

"Und jetzt leck mich schön aus", verlangte Emily. So nach dem Orgasmus ist es irgendwie komisch, so intensiv weiter zu machen, aber es ist eine interessante Erfahrung, sein eigenes Sperma aus so einer feuchten Muschi wieder herauszulecken und Emily findet es richtig gut.

Danach wurde es Peter, aber direkt richtig komisch, er wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte, das war mit Marc deutlich einfacher gewesen. Er fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler. Es war eine Erlösung als TJ rauskam, aus dem Bad und ihm die Dusche anbot. Als er nach fünf Minuten fertig geduscht hatte, gab Emily ihm einen kurzen Kuss und verabschiedete sich während sie nun ins Bad ging und Peter zog sich an. Auch TJ verabschiedete sich von ihm und Peter war froh, als er wieder draußen war. 

Peter bereute es, sich darauf eingelassen zu haben. Er hatte ziemlich gemischte Gefühle, es war wirklich aufregend, befriedigt und er hatte nun einige Antworten die ihm zuvor Kopf zerbrechen gemacht hatten, soweit war alles gut und klar. So heiß wie ihn Emilys Körper gemacht hatte, war es wohl eindeutig, daß er bi war. 

Doch auf der anderen Seite, gab es da auch Schatten. Davor hatte er nur darüber nachgedacht, ob der Sex mit Emily für ihn gut werden würde und daran etwas gezweifelt und das wäre nicht nötig gewesen.

Aber über TJ hatte er nicht weiter nachgedacht. Das war ein Fehler, denn der Sex mit TJ war zwar spannend aber auch gleichzeitig schrecklich gewesen. Sein Po tat ihm jetzt noch etwas weh. Eigentlich wusste Peter schon, daß man bei Analverkehr viel falsch machen konnte, das hatte Marc ihm erklärt. 

Doch Marc war immer vorsichtig gewesen. TJ dagegen war wirklich ein rücksichtsloser Holzklotz. Es wäre richtig gut gewesen, wenn er sich nur etwas zurück gehalten hätte. Nein, das nächste Mal würde er sich nicht mehr auf einen Typen einlassen, der nur aktiv fickt und dann noch angibt auf harten Sex zu stehen. Das hatte er diesmal gelernt.

Peter startete seinen MG und fuhr nach Hause, zufrieden aber auch erleichtert, die zwei nicht wieder zu sehen.


	39. Begegnung (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 10. Dezember~~~~~~

"Hallo Mr Stille Wasser", wurde Bob von einer bekannten Stimme von hinten angesprochen und er roch direkt den Zigarettenrauch. Er drehte sich mit seinen Krücken langsam, weil umständlich um. Wie erwartet sah er in Skinnys Gesicht, der ihn ein wenig herausfordernd angrinste.

"Hübsche Schuhe", sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Orthese, aber Bob verstand die Doppeldeutigkeit dahinter direkt, die nur sie zwei verstehen konnten. 

"Du läufst erstaunlich gut, wie geht es dir?", fragte Skinny ungewohnt normal. Scheinbar wollte auch Skinny dort weitermachen, wo sie das letzte Mal aufgehört hatten. Bei einem normalen, fast schon freundschaftlichen Gespräch. 

Bob spürte regelrecht wie Justus sie beide fassungslos anstarrte und es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Peter irritierte diese Situation deutlich weniger, klar er war vor zwei Wochen ja auch am Ende dabei gewesen. 

"Danke. Ja seit der Fuß nicht mehr anschwillt darf ich mit diesem Ding am Fuß rumlaufen," antwortete Bob, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt mit Skinny einen freundlichen Smalltalk zu führen. 

Bob war sich nicht 100 prozentig sicher, ob Skinny die Antwort wirklich interessierte, oder ob er nur testen wollte, wie die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war. Bob war Skinny aber wirklich dankbar und der Meinung, das ein normaler Smalltalk, doch ein echter Fortschritt wäre, also gab er ihm spontan die Chance.

"Das ist mehr als ich gedacht hätte und wie lange musst du das noch tragen?", fragte Skinny weiter, scheinbar interessiert. 

"Ich hoffe an Weihnachten wieder zwei normale Schuhe tragen zu können," sagte Bob und sein Blick fiel auf Peter, der aussah als hätte er gerade einen Geist gesehen. Das irritierte Bob, hatte er irgendwas falsch gemacht? sich irgendwie verraten?

"Na viel Glück dafür. Man sieht sich", verabschiedete Skinny sich mit einem Klopfen auf die Schulter von Bob, nickte Peter kurz zu und ignorierte Justus komplett, der dastand als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer Wasser übergekippt.

"Was war denn das für ein ungewöhnliches Verhalten, von Skinny? und warum nehmt ihr das so hin als wäre das normal so?" stellte Justus sie beide direkt zur Rede. Peter sagte nichts, sah immer noch total angespannt aus. Das Peter nix dazu sagte, war vermutlich gut so, dachte Bob. Justus fixierte auch deutlich mehr ihn als Peter mit seinem Blick. Logisch, denn Skinny hatte schließlich mit ihm sich so normal unterhalten.

"Ich habe dir da eine Kleinigkeit nicht erzählt, Justus," fing Bob bedacht an. "Als ich gestürzt bin und mir das Außenband gerissen habe, war ich davor auf einer Party in Santa Monica. Skinny war auch dort. Als ich raus bin, bin ich so fürchterlich gestürzt und ich lag in einem Gebüsch mit starken Schmerzen und mir wurde mit der Zeit eiskalt. Ich hatte mein Handy nicht dabei und ich war alleine. Ich war ziemlich fertig und dann kam Skinny vorbei. Skinny hat mich zu einem Arzt gefahren und hat Peter angerufen", erklärte er und umging geschickt alle schwierigen Stellen. Peter nickte nur zustimmend, er wirkte immer noch komplett abwesend auf Justus und Bob. 

"Und warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?", fragte Justus zwar noch verwirrt aber er wirkte deutlich gefangener. Scheinbar überzeugte diese schwer abgekürzte Version von Bob. "Nun ich habe dich erst zwei Tage später wieder gesehen und für die Zusammenfassung wie ich mich verletzt habe, spielte es keine Rolle, wie ich zum Arzt gekommen bin. Eigentlich ist es nur ein kleines Nebendetail", behauptete Bob einfach. 

"Findest du?", fragte Justus mit großen Augen. Auf seiner Stirn entstand eine steile Falte. Das konnte Bob ihm nicht verübeln. Er wäre an der Stelle wohl ebenfalls irritiert. Doch glücklicherweise fand auch Peter endlich seine Sprache wieder. "Ja sehe ich auch so. Skinny hatte mich überraschend angerufen, aber als er sagte, daß Bob sich verletzt hat und ich ihn abholen sollte, war ich anfangs schon sehr irritiert. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich mir schon überlegt, ob es eine Falle war, aber spätestens als ich Bobs Fuß gesehen hatte, hatte ich über Skinny nicht mehr weiter nachgedacht..."

Justus sagte nichts mehr, doch sein Zupfen an der Unterlippe verriet Bob, daß er immernoch nachdachte darüber. Das war typisch für Justus, Bob versuchte wieder schnell die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe zu lenken.

Das schaffte er auch eigentlich ziemlich schnell. Sie redeten kein weiteres Wort über Skinny mehr und trotzdem irgendwie kam Bob nicht umhin zu merken, daß Justus nachdenklich blieb. Ob er immernoch über Skinny nachdachte? Und Peter, was war mit ihm? Aber wenn er ihn fragte, würde er riskieren, daß er damit selbst sich in die Enge trieb, falls der Grund war zum Beispiel, daß ihm bewusst wurde, daß er nun Justus anlügen musste, um das Versprechen das er ihm gegenüber gemacht hatte nicht zu brechen.

****

Am Nachmittag trennten sich ihre Wege, jeder von ihnen wollte seine Geschenke nach Hause bringen.

Zuhause beim Abendessen, kam ein neues Gesprächsthema auf den Tisch: Ferienplanung. Ursprünglich wollten seine Eltern über Weihnachten zu den Eltern seiner Mum nach Texas fliegen und dann weiter nach Oregon zu Catherine und Jason die besten Freunde seiner Eltern um dort den Jahreswechsel zu feiern.

Nun war die Frage, ob Bobs Fuß wieder bis dahin so weit heilte, daß er das schaffte zu reisen. Seine Mum hoffte sehr ja und wollte daran festhalten. Sein Dad meinte, es wäre sinnvoller alles abzusagen und Bob meinte, sie könnten auch ohne ihn fliegen. Es entstand eine lange nervige Diskussion ohne Ergebnis. Dieses Thema war noch längst nicht durch, sondern wurde auf nächstes Wochenende vertagt.

Doch Bob wollte nicht nach Texas zu seinen Großeltern. Ihre konservative Lebenseinstellung, hatte seine Mum eindeutig von ihren Eltern und im Gegensatz zu ihr, hielten sie sich grundsätzlich nicht zurück, ihre Meinungen zu äußern.

Bob wusste, daß er momentan noch nicht einmal im Ansatz die Kraft hatte eine Konfrontation mit ihnen durchzustehen und die würde es definitiv geben, nicht zuletzt wegen seiner Haare. Das würde ihn vermutlich weit zurück werfen, denn an sich fühlte er sich immer wohler und sicherer als Ava. 

Der Umgang mit Kiki und Lucy half dabei Orientierung zu finden. Das Rummachen mit Josh stärkte das Selbstbewusstsein und befriedigte ihn in mehrfacher Hinsicht. Er hatte Angst daß ihn irgendwelche Kommentare, wieder weit zurück warfen, obwohl sie vielleicht nicht einmal ihm galten und trotzdem weh taten.


	40. Das Geschenk (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 10. Dezember~~~~~~

Justus hatte die vergangene Nacht total schlecht geschlafen. Tauriels Reaktion hatte ihm keine Ruhe mehr gelassen, dazu kamen die Dinge die Tom und Michael gesagt haben.

Auf der einen Seite war er sich seiner Schuld nicht bewusst. Er hatte doch gar nichts Schlimmes oder abwertendes gesagt, allenfalls ein schlecht platziertes auch in einem langen Satz. Sowas musste man ja wohl nicht überbewerten, er war schließlich in diesem Moment ziemlich empört gewesen. Zu Recht! Michaels Spruch war vollkommen daneben gewesen. 

Andererseits, musste Justus zugeben, hatte auch Tom Recht. Tauriel war deswegen gegangen und das hatte er doch auch nicht gewollt. Also war Justus über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Er hatte nachgedacht und er wollte sich entschuldigen für das Mißverständnis. 

Bevor er schlafen gegangen war, suchte er extra im Internet ein passendes Zitat für sie, von Einstein raus, um es ihr zu schicken.  
Er wollte die Situation nicht bis nächsten Freitag so stehen lassen, sondern noch vor dem Schlafen ihr eine Nachricht schicken. 

Er wollte erst nehmen: "Der Hauptgrund für Stress ist der tägliche Kontakt zu Idioten" und dachte dabei daran, daß das Ganze ja Michaels Schuld war. Doch alles komplett auf Michael abzuwälzen, kam bestimmt auch nicht so wirklich gut an.

Also entschied er sich für ein anderes, hoffte damit besser zu liegen. Er war sogar eins daß er zuvor noch nicht kannte, aber Tauriel meinte sie kennt von ihm alle, also würde sie es verstehen. Danach setzte er noch eine kleine Entschuldigung drunter und las es noch einmal durch:

"Wenn du einen Menschen verstehen willst, dann höre nicht auf seine Worte, sondern beobachte sein Verhalten."  
Es tut mir Leid, das was ich zu Michael gesagt habe, kam falsch rüber. Ich wollte dich nicht bloßstellen. 

Und er hatte die Nachricht an sie tatsächlich abgeschickt und wartete auf Antwort. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann Tauriel es lesen würde, geschweige dem wann sie antworten würde. Mehrfach war er nachts aufgewacht und hatte auf sein Handy nachgesehen, aber er hatte keine Antwort, von ihr erhalten.

Um sieben Uhr fragte er sich, ob sie es mittlerweile gelesen hatte. Er ging auf ihr Profil und fand einen neuen Eintrag den sie um 5 Uhr morgens bereits gemacht hatte: 

"Treffende Bemerkungen mögen ihre Wirkung haben, doch ist noch kein Wort je so wirkungsvoll gewesen wie eine Kunstpause zur rechten Zeit." Mark Twain"

Also war sie sauer auf ihn! Sie war online gewesen, hatte dann wohl seine Entschuldigung gelesen und statt ihm zu antworten, hatte sie dieses Zitat von Mark Twain gepostet, wenn das nicht deutlich war-

Er fühlte sich ungewohnt hilflos. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt noch tun konnte, um das wieder hinzubekommen.

Tom hatte gestern gesagt, er solle ihr ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen, vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee. Das nächste Treffen war tatsächlich, das letzte Treffen vor Weihnachten. Denn der Freitag darauf, war so kurz vor Weihnachten und auch noch Ferienbeginn, daß der Computerclub zu blieb.

Die Marschroute war demnach zwingend, er brauchte bis nächsten Freitag ein geeignetes Geschenk für sie und dann könnte er damit vielleicht wieder in ihrer Gunst steigen.

Er machte sich gerade total lächerlich. Normalerweise würde er einfach nix tun und zur Tagesordnung übergehen, sollte sie doch auf ihn zukommen, wenn sie der Meinung war, daß es was zum Klären gab. Doch das ging diesmal nicht. Der Gedanke, daß sie sauer auf ihn war, war ihm unerträglich.

Doch jetzt stand er vor dem nächsten Problem. Okay, er würde Tauriel etwas schenken, um ihr zu zeigen, daß er sie mag und das dieser blöde Satz, wirklich nicht so gemeint war, wie es wohl geklungen hat. Heute war sogar der perfekte Tag, in 2 Stunden würde ihn Peter abholen und dann würden sie zusammen Bob abholen und zu ihrem jährlichen Weihnachtsshopping losgehen. 

Soweit so gut, doch es gab da noch ein Problem, sogar ein ziemlich großes Problem. WAS? Was sollte er ihr schenken? Worüber würde Tauriel sich freuen?

"Justus. Kommst du? Frühstück ist gleich fertig", ertönte Onkel Titus Stimme schon bevor er die Tür öffnete und ihn ansah.

Er bestätigte kurz, stand auf, ging kurz ins Bad und saß 10 Minuten später mit Tante und Onkel am Frühstückstisch. Er folgte nicht wie sonst der morgendlichen Konversation, sondern versuchte zu überlegen, was er Tauriel schenken konnte, während er appetitslos in seinem Essen rumstocherte.

"Justus, hörst du überhaupt zu?", riss Tante Mathilda ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie schaute ihn verwundert an, mit einer Spur Sorge darin.

"Tut mir Leid, ich habe gerade eurer Konversation, nicht meine primäre Aufmerksamkeit eingeräumt und mir ist der Inhalt gänzlich entgangen. Um was ging es?", entschuldigte er sich direkt bei ihnen.

Tante Mathilda rollte mit den Augen, winkte aber ab. "Nicht so wichtig und welches Thema beschäftigt dich so sehr, was lenkt dich so ab, ein neuer Fall?"

Justus zögerte, aber dann entschied er, daß Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus bestimmt eher eine gute Idee für ein Geschenk hatten, als er und entschied wenigstens teilweise sie in seine Überlegungen miteinzubeziehen. "Was schenkt man einem Mädchen zur Entschuldigung?", fragte er sehr allgemein.

"Blumen", meinte Onkel Titus direkt so spontan, daß Tante Mathilda pikiert dreinsah und ihr Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu dem Blumenstrauß auf dem Tisch. "Ich sage ja nicht, daß es der einzige Grund sein sollte, Blumen zu verschenken", erklärte sich Onkel Titus. Tante Mathilda seufzte kurz, aber lächelte dann wieder.

Für Justus kamen Blumen aber definitiv nicht in Frage. Er konnte doch nicht in dem Computer Club, mit einem Strauß Blumen auftauchen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wenn man sich bei einem Mädchen entschuldigen muss, mit der man keine Beziehung hat?", präzesierte er seine Frage ein wenig.

"Das kommt drauf an, bei wem und wofür. Bei wem musst du dich denn entschuldigen?", fragte Tante Mathilda jetzt neugierig.

Jetzt war es Justus der seufzte, ganz so leicht fiel es ihm nicht, darüber mit den Beiden zu reden, selbst wenn er seine Gefühle außen vor lassen konnte. "Ich habe mich ungeschickt ausgedrückt, als ich jemand der sich daneben benommen hat, zurecht gewiesen habe und gesagt habe, daß ich kein Interesse an ihr habe. Jetzt meint sie wohl und auch einige Andere ich hätte gesagt, daß ich mit ihr nichts anfangen würde, auch wenn sie sich mir anbietet, weil sie meinen Ansprüchen nicht genüge, dabei galt das mit dem anspruchslos Michael und nicht ihr."

Tante Mathilda konnte ein Kopfschütteln gar nicht unterdrücken, als sie meinte: "Ach Justus, du machst Sachen. Hast du mit ihr danach geredet?"

"Nein. Sie ist direkt weggelaufen. Ich habe ihr gestern noch eine Mail geschrieben, die hat sie ignoriert, und das was sie auf ihr Profil gestellt hat, ist ziemlich eindeutig, daß sie sauer ist."

Onkel Titus mischte sich ein. "Nun es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder es ist dir egal, dann belässt du es bei deiner Entschuldigung, oder du möchtest, daß sie die Entschuldigung annimmt, dann solltest du dir wirklich etwas besseres einfallen lassen, als so eine Mail."

"Tom meint, ich soll ihr zu Weihnachten etwas schenken, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich ihr da schenken soll."

"Das kann man nicht so allgemein sagen," mischte sich Tante Mathilda ein. Das kommt drauf an, was sie mag. Wofür interessiert sie sich denn?"

"Aphorismen, Computerspiele, Pferde und Fantasy, mehr weiß ich nicht."

"Hmm Pferde, sammelt sie da vielleicht was?", dann könnten wir Mal gucken, ob wir was Hübsches hätten", überlegte Tante Mathilda laut, doch Justus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie da was sammelt. Ich weiß lediglich, daß sie auf dem Reiterhof ihrer Eltern wohnt und da regelmäßig helfen muss", erklärte er.

"Dann lieber was anderes, mit einer Sammlung schöner Aphorismen, macht man wohl in eurem Alter niemanden mehr glücklich, vor allem wenn sie soviel mit Computern zu tun hat. Was meinst du mit Fantasy?", versuchte ihm Onkel Titus auf eine angenehm sachliche Art zu helfen, als wäre er ein Kunde.

"Elben, Fantasyadventure, Herr der Ringe und sowas", zählte Justus auf.

"Ich werde drüber nachdenken", bot ihm Onkel Titus an, wechselte dann aber das Thema und mahnte zur Eile. Für ihn und Tante Mathilda stand nun die Arbeit auf dem Plan und Peter würde ihn bald abholen.

****

Justus achtete darauf, ob Peter bei seinen Einkäufen, die er für die Familie machte, irgendetwas dabei war, das ihm irgendwie mit einem Geschenk für Tauriel weiterhalf, aber vergebens. Immerhin hatte er für seine Tante und seinen Onkel etwas gefunden.

Sie machten mittags, in einem Cafe, eine Pause, in der Bob unbedingt seinen Fuß hochlegen musste. Nach einer halben Stunde beschlossen sie als nächstes die Weihnachtskarten einkaufen zu gehen, dort würde er höchst wahrscheinlich auch nicht erfolgreicher sein, aber so langsam zweifelte er eh etwas passendes zu finden. Er wusste einfach viel zu wenig über sie.

"Hallo Mr Stille Wasser," wurde Bob von hinten von Skinny Norris angesprochen. Bob drehte sich mit seinen Krücken umständlich um. Justus hatte Skinny schon seit der Begegnung vor dem Polizeirevier nicht mehr gesehen und legte auch jetzt überhaupt keinen Wert drauf.

Skinny sah heute wirklich unverschämt gut aus, er strahlte gut gelaunt und sah nicht wie das letzte Mal übermüdet und verkatert aus. Scheinbar hatte Skinny eine neue Freundin, denn am Hals hatte er einen Knutschfleck und aus seiner Hosentasche schaute eine Packung Kondome hervor, die er wohl gerade erst gekauft hatte.

"Hübsche Schuhe," sagte Skinny mit einem Blick auf die Orthese von Bob. Es war ja klar daß Skinny ein wenig provozieren wollte, dachte Justus, das letzte Mal die angebliche Schwester, diesmal die Orthese, warum musste es schon wieder Bob sein, den er herauspickte?

"Du läufst erstaunlich gut, wie geht es dir?", fragte Skinny ungewohnt normal. Justus klappte die Kinnlade runter. Das wirkte wie der Beginn eines völlig normalen Smalltalks, zwischen Bekannten. Mit der einzigen Besonderheit, daß eine so normale Begegnung noch nie zwischen ihnen vorgekommen war. 

"Danke. Ja seit der Fuß nicht mehr anschwillt darf ich mit diesem Ding am Fuß rumlaufen", antwortete Bob als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, mit Skinny einen Smalltalk zu führen. Peter wirkte im Gegensatz zu ihm, nicht so wirklich überrascht, was das Ganze noch bizarrer machte.

"Das ist mehr als ich gedacht hätte und wie lange musst du das noch tragen?", fragte Skinny weiter, scheinbar interessiert und Bob nahm das Ganze total locker. 

"Ich hoffe an Weihnachten wieder zwei normale Schuhe tragen zu können",: sagte Bob und sein Blick fiel auf Peter. Justus folgte seinem Beispiel. Plötzlich sah Peter erschrocken aus, aber weshalb? Nur weil Skinny sich so sonderbar verhielt? Aber warum reagierte er dann jetzt erst drauf? Das passte einfach alles nicht. 

"Na viel Glück dafür. Man sieht sich", verabschiedete Skinny sich mit einem Klopfen auf die Schulter von Bob, nickte Peter kurz zu und ignorierte Justus komplett, aber das war ihm egal. Er legte keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, mit Skinny zu kommunizieren. Dagegen wollte er aber doch jetzt ein paar Fragen von Bob und Peter haben.

"Was war denn das eben, für ein außergewöhnliches Verhalten, von Skinny? und warum nehmt ihr das so hin als wäre das normal so?" stellte Justus seine Freunde direkt zur Rede. 

Peter sagte nichts, sah immer noch total angespannt aus, aber trotzdem nicht wirklich so, als hätte das was mit Skinny zu tun. Vielleicht war das mit Peter auch nur Zufall. Aber was war es dann?

"Ich habe dir da eine Kleinigkeit nicht erzählt, Justus," fing Bob endlich an, ihm das zu erklären. "Als ich gestürzt bin und mir das Außenband gerissen habe, war ich davor auf einer Party in Santa Monica. Skinny war auch dort. Als ich raus bin, bin ich so fürchterlich gestürzt und ich lag in einem Gebüsch, mit starken Schmerzen und mir wurde mit der Zeit eiskalt. Ich hatte mein Handy nicht dabei und ich war alleine. Ich war ziemlich fertig und dann kam Skinny vorbei. Skinny hat mich zu einem Arzt gefahren und hat Peter angerufen." Peter nickte nur zustimmend, scheinbar immernoch geistig abwesend. 

"Und warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?", fragte Justus ratlos aber er fing sich jetzt auch langsam wieder. Vermutlich hatte es Skinnys neue Freundin geschafft, ihm so den Kopf zu verdrehen, daß er nicht wieder zu erkennen war. Eine bessere Erklärung sah er nicht.

"Nun, ich habe dich erst zwei Tage später wieder gesehen und für die Zusammenfassung wie ich mich verletzt habe, spielte es keine Rolle, wie ich zum Arzt gekommen war. Eigentlich ist es nur ein kleines Nebendetail", behauptete Bob einfach.

"Findest du?", fragte Justus ungläubig, der eine 180°Wende von Skinny nicht als Nebendetail empfand. Doch auch Peter fand jetzt seine Sprache wieder. 

"Ja sehe ich auch so. Skinny hatte mich überraschend angerufen, aber als er sagte, daß Bob sich verletzt hat und ich ihn abholen sollte, war ich anfangs schon sehr irritiert. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich mir schon überlegt, ob es eine Falle war, aber spätestens als ich Bobs Fuß gesehen hatte, hatte ich über Skinny nicht mehr weiter nachgedacht", stellte Peter seine Sicht der Dinge klar.

Justus sagte nichts mehr, er zupfte an seiner Unterlippe und dachte darüber nach. Bob versuchte wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe zu lenken und Justus nahm es hin, auch wenn er das Gefühl nicht los werden konnte, daß ihm irgendetwas entging. Bei Bob sollte man aktuell etwas behutsamer sein und er hatte erst gestern mit einer unbedachten Äußerung einiges kaputt gemacht.

****

Obwohl er erschöpft war, kehrte keine Ruhe ein, als er nach Hause kam. Schnell versteckte er die gekauften Weihnachtsgeschenke in der Zentrale und dann wollte Onkel Titus ihn unbedingt zur Unterstützung mitnehmen nach LA zu einem Kunden. 

Am Liebsten wäre er nicht mit, aber wenn sein Onkel doch Hilfe brauchte, konnte er das schlecht absagen. Doch Onkel Titus hatte eine Überraschung für ihn, er erzählte es ihm erst, als er seinen Wagen gerade abgeparkt hatte.

"Ich habe dich aus einem bestimmten Grund mitgenommen", eröffnete er Justus, bevor sie ausstiegen.

"Ja weil du Hilfe brauchst, wegen der antiken Kommode die du abholen willst, schon klar Onkel Titus", meinte Justus locker.

"Ja, das geht zu zweit wirklich besser, aber das hätte ich schon hinbekommen, aber mir ist da was eingefallen, bezüglich unseres Gesprächs heute morgen", meinte sein Onkel und blinzelte ihm zu. "Ich war ja hier schon ein paar Mal und wenn du mal da vorne auf die andere Straßenseite schaust, da ist ein kleiner Laden und ich glaube, in dem findest du etwas, für deine Freundin."

"Sie ist nicht meine Freundin", widersprach Justus prompt.

"Immerhin magst du sie so sehr, das dir wichtig ist, daß sie deine Entschuldigung annimmt und du ihr ein Geschenk machen willst. Es geht mich auch gar nichts an. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dort findest du etwas, was ihr gefällt. Ich bin solange hier links in dem Atelier und regle das Geschäftliche."

"Okay. Danke. Bis gleich", sagte Justus und steuerte den Laden an. Es war ein Laden der sich auf den Verkauf von Fantasyfanartikel spezialisiert hatte. Hmm sein Onkel könnte Recht haben, hier fand er vielleicht wirklich etwas.  
Der Laden gefiel ihm selbst sehr, es war faszinierend was es hier alles gab. Schachspiele, herrliche Schachbretter die schon an sich Kunstwerke waren mit passenden Figuren, aus Harry Potter, Games of Thrones, Zelda, Ritter gegen Drachen und auch mit Herr der Ringe Figuren. Die waren alle super, aber auch komplett außerhalb seines Budgets und ob Tauriel Schach spielt, wusste er auch nicht. Er lief umher, fand Poster, Karten, Schneekugeln, Plastikfiguren, Zauberstäbe die aussahen wie die aus den Harry Potter Verfilmungen. Auch die Bücher, Verfilmungen und Computerspiele zu den ganzen bekannten Werken wurden hier angeboten. Als nächstes sah er Kostüme und einige Accessoires, darunter Schmuck, das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes oder der Zeitumkehrer den Hermine um den Hals trug.

Und dann sah er es und er wusste sofort: DAS ist es. DAS und nichts anderes. DAS wollte er ihr unbedingt schenken. Eine Replik der Kette die Tauriel in der Verfilmung von der Hobbit um den Hals trug. Sie war wunderschön. Zwar Modeschmuck, aber es sah dafür schon ziemlich hochwertig aus. Der Preis lag auch etwas höher, als das was er sich vorgestellt hatte, was er bereit war, für ein Geschenk zu zahlen. Aber trotzdem diese Kette musste es einfach sein! Sie war perfekt!


	41. Großer Fehler (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 10. Dezember~~~~~~

Auch am nächsten Morgen bereute Peter es noch ein wenig, daß er sich auf diesen Dreier mit TJ und Emily eingelassen hatte. Besonders bei der Morgentoilette, wo er Schmerzen bekam und ein wenig blutete. Er hatte schon im Forum gelesen, daß sowas schon mal passieren konnte, wenn man nicht vorsichtig war und Vorsicht war nun wirklich nicht TJs Stärke.

Doch Peter wusste inzwischen auch, daß es in dem Maße, nicht weiter schlimm war, also machte er sich ein Müsli zum Frühstück und fuhr danach zu Justus um ihn abzuholen. 

Sie wollten heute Weihnachtsshopping machen, bei Bob und Justus war das jedes Jahr nur eine Kleinigkeit, bei Bob weil er immer schon so früh mit den Weihnachtsgeschenken anfing, daß er nur noch Kleinigkeiten besorgen musste, dieses Jahr waren es hauptsächlich Weihnachtskarten und Geschenkpapier und Justus hatte nicht soviele Geschenke zu machen und war immer schnell fertig, nur bei ihm war es immer ein großes Ding dieses Weihnachtsshopping, denn zu ihnen kamen jedes Jahr die Tanten und Onkel mit seinen Cousinen und Cousins. Für alle die brauchte er wenigstens ein kleines Geschenk. 

Mittags saßen sie in einem Cafe und hatten schon viel geschafft. Justus hatte Geschenke für seine Tante und Onkel, und Peter hatte Geschenke für seine Eltern und ebenfalls für Tanten und Onkel in den Taschen und alle drei hatten sie sich mit Geschenkpapier eingedeckt. Bei ihrem Kaffee beschlossen sie als nächstes nach Weihnachtskarten zu gucken und machten sich etwas später wieder auf den Weg.

"Hallo Mr Stille Wasser," wurde Bob von Skinny von hinten in der Mall angesprochen. Bob drehte sich immernoch ziemlich umständlich und langsam um und sah dann in Skinnys Gesicht, der ihn angrinste. 

"Hübsche Schuhe," sagte er mit einem Blick auf Bobs Orthese. "Du läufst erstaunlich gut, wie geht es dir?" 

Justus starrte fassungslos Skinny an. Ein normaler Smalltalk mit Skinny, das gab es noch nie! Peter irritierte es deutlich weniger, schließlich hatte er Bob von Skinny abgeholt, es war deutlich daß sich dadurch zwischen den beiden der Umgang normalisiert hatte. 

"Danke. Ja seit der Fuß nicht mehr anschwillt darf ich mit diesem Ding am Fuß rumlaufen," führte Bob den Smalltalk fort.

"Das ist mehr als ich gedacht hätte und wie lange musst du das noch tragen?", fragte Skinny weiter und Peter sah an Skinny herab und bemerkte, daß er eine Packung Kondome gekauft und in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. Eigentlich etwas völlig normales... eigentlich! Aber in diesem Moment wurde Peter bewusst, daß sie gestern bei dem Dreier nicht einmal im Ansatz verhütet hatten. Bei keiner einzigen sexuellen Praktik hatten sie zu Kondomen gegriffen, dabei kannte er die beiden doch gar nicht. Wie dumm war er, daß er das einfach vergessen konnte? Skinny nickte ihm zu und er erwiderte es.

Peter bekam gerade nur die Hälfte mit, konnte es nicht fassen welchen Fehler er begangen hatte, daß er sich mit Kelly auf die Pille verlassen hatte, okay, aber doch nicht bei TJ und Emily! Peter hatte das Gefühl, daß er gefragt war und nickte. So eine Scheiße dachte er, doch es war verdammt nochmal zu spät jetzt. Er wird sich heute Abend Gedanken machen müssen, er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen, vor Justus und Bob, wenn er ihnen nicht beichten wollte, was er nach dem Basketballtraining gestern Abend wirklich gemacht hatte!

"-und für die Zusammenfassung wie ich mich verletzt habe, spielte es keine Rolle, wie ich zum Arzt gekommen bin. Eigentlich ist es nur ein kleines Nebendetail", behauptete Bob gerade Juftus gegenüber.

"Findest du?", fragte Justus. Auf Justus Stirn entstand eine steile Falte. Schnell fand Peter das Thema wieder und sagte auch schnell was dazu: "Ja sehe ich auch so. Skinny hatte mich überraschend angerufen, aber als er sagte daß Bob sich verletzt hat und ich ihn abholen sollte, war ich schon sehr irritiert, hab schon überlegt, ob es eine Falle war, aber spätestens als ich Bobs Fuß gesehen hatte, hatte ich über Skinny nicht mehr nachgedacht." 

Justus sagte nichts mehr, Peter versuchte sich normal zu verhalten und Bob erinnerte sie daran, daß sie Weihnachtskarten kaufen wollten.

So ganz in Tritt kam Peter so schnell nicht mehr, er versuchte so normal wie möglich zu sein, aber das war alles nicht so einfach. Als sie fertig waren, eilte er nach Hause und zog sich sofort in sein Zimmer zurück. Er sagte nur kurz: "Weihnachtsgeschenke!", und schon konnte er sicher sein, erstmal ungestört zu bleiben. 

Doch statt Geschenke einzupacken schrieb er eine Nachricht an TJ und Emily.

[style type="italic"]Wir haben gestern gar nicht verhütet,[/style] dahinter ein erschrockenes Emoticon. und dann lief er nervös durchs Zimmer, aber es kam keine Antwort. Nach 20 Minuten fing er dann doch an die Geschenke einzupacken, um sich abzulenken. Verdammt! Wie oft war es Thema gewesen: Safer Sex. Doch gestern musste dieser Teil seines Gehirns einen Totalausfall gehabt haben.

Beim Abendessen erzählte seine Mum so begeistert von der Arbeit, daß es Peter leicht fiel, sich hinter ihrer guten Laune zu verstecken und er mit der Aussage, das er müde war, durchkam. Zurück in seinem Zimmer hatte er eine Nachricht auf dem Handy und sie war wie erhofft von TJ und Emily: 

[style type="italic"]Na und? wir haben bb auf unserem Profil angegeben, du hast nicht danach gefragt! Wir sind aber gesund und haben das schon öfters gemacht, bisher immer alles super. No risk- No fun![/style]

Diese Nachricht beruhigte Peter überhaupt nicht, im Gegenteil No risk-, No fun!, schon öfters gemacht. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Er brauchte irgendwen zum Reden. Seine Eltern fielen komplett raus, Bob und Justus auch und auch sonst alle. Der Einzige, der ihm einfiel, mit dem er über sowas reden könnte, war Marc. Aber Marc wollte sich nicht mehr mit ihm treffen. 

Trotzdem rief er Marc nach einer Weile an und statt ihn zu begrüßen, brach er urplötzlich in Tränen aus, was Marc am anderen Ende total verwirrte. "Peter? Hey was ist los?", fragte er wiederholt und dann sagte er nach einer Weile. "Bist du zuhause? Ich komme vorbei." 

Ein: "Ja", konnte Peter gerade noch hervorwürgen und Marc legte auf. Nach 10 Minuten ging es dann wieder etwas besser und er hatte seine Tränen im Griff. Es war ihm ziemlich peinlich, so einen Gefühlsausbruch zu erliegen, genau in dem Moment, in dem er mit Marc telefoniert hatte.

Ausnahmsweise hatte Peter einmal richtig Glück und sein Dad klopfte an die Tür: "Robert hat gerade angerufen, wir gehen noch mal auf ein Drink bei ihm und seiner Frau vorbei, wird bestimmt spät und vielleicht bleiben wir auch über Nacht, wenn es okay ist."

"Ja klar, viel Spaß!", sagte Peter tonlos was sein Dad wohl als Müdigkeit interpretierte, denn er redete und entschuldigte sich, durch die geschlossene Tür bei ihm, ihn geweckt zu haben und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Marc war unerwartet schnell da und klopfte an sein Fenster. "Ich hatte es nicht weit, Alec wohnt in Beverly Hills," erklärte er und kletterte hinein, "was ist los?"

Da er nicht wusste wie er Marc das erklären sollte öffnete er den Chatverlauf mit TJ und Emily und hielt ihn ihm hin. Erst war Marc verwundert darüber, aber dann wurde seine Miene immer ernster und dann ging er auf deren Profil und schluckte: "Scheiße, auf was hast du dich denn da bloß eingelassen?"

Peter schluchzte, zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war wohl total dumm", gab er zu. 

Marc setzte sich zu ihm und legte einen Arm um ihn. "Du warst wirklich etwas naiv, aber was die beiden da machen, ist einfach nur unverantwortlich. Wußtest du überhaupt was bb bedeutet?", meinte Marc dazu. 

Marcs Geste und sein Verständnis taten Peter richtig gut und es half ihm, endlich mit ihm zu reden: "Ich weiß es noch nicht mal jetzt wirklich, ich habe nur eine Vermutung."

"Bb steht für bareback, also ohne Gummi, bb ist das Gegenteil von Safer Sex", erklärte Marc. 

"Ich sagte ja, ich bin dumm! Ich wusste das nicht, aber ich hätte es vor Ort merken und dann etwas sagen müssen, aber ich habe es erst heute geschnallt, das da etwas gefehlt hatte", sagte Peter beschämt.

"Ja und Nein, Peter. Ja es wäre besser gewesen du hättest es gewusst und wärst erst gar nicht hingegangen, oder das du das Thema Safer Sex vorher noch einmal, von dir aus, angesprochen hättest. Vielleicht habe ich da auch eine gewisse Mitschuld, weil ich dir das Thema abgenommen hatte, so daß du dir darüber keine Gedanken machen musstest. Trotzdem liegt die Verantwortung nicht bei dir sondern bei ihnen. Peter die sind 21! natürlich sind die viel weiter, als du mit 16. Okay, du hast dich als 18 ausgegeben, aber das machen viele, dein ganzes Profil verrät, das du unerfahren bist, haben sie dich noch gefragt, ob du überhaupt wirklich 18 bist?"

"Nein, haben sie nicht", antwortete Peter kleinlaut und merkte an, "aber du doch auch nicht."

"Der Unterschied war riesig Peter. Zum einen bin ich selber minderjährig, wusste es von dir auch, auch wenn ich es dir nicht gesagt hatte und wir hatten ja uns auch nicht zum Sex verabredet, sondern nur zum Wichsen, die sind 21 und sorry, man sieht das du minderjährig bist oder zumindest sein könntest. Sie hätten nachfragen müssen, sie hätten das Thema Safer Sex ansprechen müssen. Sie sind Erwachsen, du nicht! Es ist ihre Verantwortung", stellte Marc unmißverständlich klar, "allein, daß sie dich angeschrieben haben, zeigt mir das die nicht ganz klar sind und dann auf was die stehen- Ganz ehrlich für mich sieht das nach Mißbrauch aus."

Das erschrak Peter total, wie Marc die Situation interpretierte und widersprach: "Nein so schlimm war es dann auch wieder nicht."

"Ach nein so schlimm war es nicht? wie schlimm war es denn dann?", fragte Marc herausfordernd. Peter schluckte nur, statt zu antworten, als ihm die Situation klar wurde, wie sie sich für Marc darstellte.

Als Marc merkte, daß er darauf keine Antwort bekommen würde, seufzte er und fing noch einmal anders an: "Okay nehmen wir mal die Wortspielereien raus. Ich stelle dir einige Fragen und du antwortest nur mit ja oder nein, okay?"

Peter nickte, etwas unsicher was Marc damit bezwecken wollte, aber das klang gut, nur ja oder nein, war deutlich einfacher, als das erklären zu müssen.

"Hat es außer diesem Chatverlauf weitere Absprachen gegeben zwischen euch?",, ging Marc zu fragen an.

"Nein."

"Sie haben dich also nicht gefragt, ob du die Angaben auf ihrem Profil alle verstanden hast und damit einverstanden bist?", vergewisserte Marc sich noch einmal.

"Nein, ich habe nur im Chatverlauf geschrieben, daß ich kein SM mache, das war so okay", erklärte Peter dann doch noch, obwohl Marc das bereits gelesen hatte.

"Haben sie denn, als du bei ihnen warst geklärt was das für dich heißt, wo SM anfängt in deinen Augen?", hakte Marc nach.

"Nein." Er hätte auch keine Antwort darauf gehabt. Aber auch das war sein eigener Fehler.

"Als du bei ihnen warst, haben sie dich da irgendwas gefragt, dein Alter, deine Erfahrungen, Wünsche, Ängste, Grenzen?", fragte Marc etwas bohrend.

"Nein. Im Gegenteil, sie hatten mir etwas Alkohol angeboten, um lockerer zu werden", erst als Peter es aussprach, erkannte Peter daß das vermutlich nicht ganz unwesentlich war.

Marc zog die Augenbrauen hoch, atmete tief und ging dann aber auf ein anderes Thema ein: "Als ihr dabei wart, gab es da Positionswechsel?"

"Ja."

"Wurdest du gefragt ob du die Positionswechsel möchtest oder kurz danach ob sie okay für dich sind und sei es nur mit einem Wort?"

"Nein."

"Waren sie denn alle okay? waren alle Praktiken und Positionen schön für dich, die du mitgemacht hast?"

"Nein, nicht alles, aber das Meiste." Peter musste daran denken wie heftig und schmerzhaft es war, als TJ ihn gefickt hatte.

"Als es nicht gut für dich war, hast du es angesprochen?", wollte Marc jetzt wissen.

"Ja und nein", antwortete Peter und als Marc ihn verständnislos ansah, hing er hinten dran, "sowohl als auch."

Marc nickte um zu Zeigen, daß er ihn verstanden hatte: "Als du es angesprochen hast wurde darauf dann eingegangen und was verändert, damit es dir gefällt?"

"Nein, nicht so richtig", gab Peter zu und kapierte langsam, daß das auch ein Punkt war, wo es falsch gelaufen war.

"Hattest du trotzdem die ganze Zeit das Gefühl die Situation unter Kontrolle zu haben?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich", gab Peter weiter zu.

"Gab es Praktiken bei denen du Schmerzen hattest?" fragte Marc nach und traf damit ins Schwarze.

Etwas beschämt, antwortete Peter nur einsilbig: "Ja."

"Fandest du das gut, wolltest du in dem Moment, das es weh tut?", fragte Marc weiter.

"Nein, natürlich nicht," wies Peter direkt von sich.

"Kam es dabei zu einer Verletzung?", fragte Marc vorsichtig und dennoch sehr direkt.

"Ja, aber nur eine leichte", beantwortete Peter die Frage und dachte dabei an das Blut.

"Glaubst du immernoch, daß das kein sexueller Missbrauch war?"

Peter war erschrocken, wenn man das so sah, dann war Marcs Meinung ja nicht ganz verkehrt, aber er konnte sich nicht als Opfer sehen und wollte es auch nicht. Er schon den Gedanken von sich und versuchte zu erklären: "Ja- nein - ich weiß nicht. Ich bin doch freiwillig hin und ich habe auch nicht abgebrochen, es nicht versucht. Die meiste Zeit war es auch gut."

"Ja eine Vergewaltigung war es nicht, aber der Missbrauch ist für mich deutlich erkennbar. Peter du solltest dir überlegen sie anzuzeigen," stellte Marc seinen Standpunkt klar.

"Nein, es war zwar sehr grenzwertig aber anzeigen möchte ich das nicht", widersprach Peter.

"Hör zu Peter. Meine Eltern arbeiten in einer Beratungsstelle für Opfer sexueller Gewalt, ich kriege da thematisch so einiges mit, auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst das war definitiv nicht okay, was sie mit dir gemacht haben. Bitte geh zu einem Arzt und sollten sie dich mit irgendwelchen Krankheiten angesteckt haben, ganz egal ob es ein relativ harmloser Tripper, oder HIV ist dann zeig sie an! Ich helfe dir auch, ich gebe dir gerne die Nummer meiner Eltern oder gehe mit dir zusammen hin!" 

"Danke!", sagte Peter, es war total nett von Marc ihm das anzubieten, auch wenn Peter sicher war, das nicht anzunehmen. Der Dreier war an sich gut gewesen, auch wenn TJ ihm zu heftig war. Sein Problem waren seine eigenen Fehler, die er gemacht hatte. Es war einiges schief gelaufen, aber er sah sich definitiv nicht als Opfer von sexueller Gewalt. 

Er hatte viel mehr Angst er könnte sich mit HIV angesteckt haben, besonders da sie wohl öfters ungeschützten Sex hatten. Aber vielleicht würde seine Ansicht, sich auch ändern, wenn er tatsächlich sich mit etwas angesteckt hatte.

"Nicht dafür", tat Marc ab und zog ihn in eine warme tröstende Umarmung. 

"Doch. Ich wüsste gerade gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde. Ich habe Angst", gab Peter zu, als er sich in die Umarmung fallen ließ.

"Wenn du möchtest, bleibe ich die Nacht bei dir, nur morgen früh, muss ich früh raus, Alec und ich haben was vor", bot Marc ihm an. 

"Gerne, danke. Ihr seid jetzt zusammen?", fragte Peter interessiert. 

"Ja", strahlte Marc. 

"Das freut mich sehr für dich", meinte Peter ehrlich. Er gönnte Marc sein Glück, auch wenn damit klar war, daß er damit keine Chance mehr hatte, mit Marc auszutesten, was ihm gefiel und er das sehr schade fand. Vielleicht konnten sie ja Freunde bleiben.

Sie redeten noch länger und auch über ganz normale Themen, bis sie müde waren. Es war seltsam, als sie zusammen zum Schlafen in sein Bett gingen und sich diesmal nicht auszogen, sich nicht anfassten und miteinander irgendetwas machten. Dabei war es klar. Marc war nun mit Alec zusammen und er hatte sich vielleicht mit irgendwelchen Krankheiten angesteckt. Das waren zwei verdammt gute Gründe die Finger bei sich zu lassen.

Marc schlief vor ihm ein und Peter dachte noch ein wenig nach. Alec konnte echt glücklich sein, er hatte mit Marc einen Freund um den man ihn nur beneiden konnte. Er wünschte sich er hätte Marc anders kennengelernt. Hätte versucht eine feste Beziehung zu finden und nicht nur irgend ein Abenteuer, um mit dem Feuer zu spielen. Dann hätte er sich jetzt nicht die Finger verbrannt.

Als Marc am nächsten Morgen sich verabschiedete, schliefen seine Eltern noch und sie bekamen nichts von Peters nächtlichen Besucher mit und auch nichts von den Sorgen, die ihn plagten.


	42. Feigheit (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 16. Dezember~~~~~~

Justus hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, die Schachtel, in der die hübsche Kette, ihm verkauft wurde, mit Geschenkpapier einzupacken. Jetzt stand das Geschenk seit Tagen auf seinem Nachttisch und wartete mit ihm auf Freitag.

Tauriel hatte auch die nächsten Tage sich nicht mehr auf seine Nachricht gemeldet, aber er hatte es jeden Abend überprüft, auch sonst hatte Tauriel nur sehr wenig gepostet und so konnte er nicht einmal ungefähr einschätzen, ob sie noch sehr sauer auf ihn war, oder wie die Stimmung allgemein von ihr war. 

Peter und Bob waren wie er, die letzten Tage etwas schweigsam geworden, aber auch Justus war zur Zeit nach Schweigen zu Mute. Und so war es zu einer unausgesprochenen Vereinbarung zwischen ihnen gekommen. Keiner fragte die Anderen was los war, generell: Lieber etwas weniger, als etwas mehr zu reden.

Als Justus am Freitag das Geschenk aus seinem Zimmer holte, überprüfte er ein letztes Mal, ob sie ihm nicht doch noch geantwortet hatte. Doch auch dieses Mal hatte er keine neue Nachricht erhalten. Tauriel ignorierte ihn also immer noch. Justus steckte die kleine Schachtel in seine Jackentasche und ging los.

Tauriel war noch nicht da, als er im Computerclub ankam. Er setzte sich zu Tom auf eine bequeme Couch, nahm sich eine Wasserflasche und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nervös er war. 

Als Tauriel und Sarah endlich zusammen ankamen, begann John gerade ihnen über die Feier zu erzählen, die sie wieder veranstalten wollten zum Jahresabschluss. Etwas ähnliches wie die Halloweenfeier, sollte es werden. Dafür gab es natürlich viel zu tun, um das auf die Beine zu stellen und er suchte auch diesmal wieder Helfer. 

Tauriel, die nicht einmal einen Blick für Justus übrig hatte und Sarah waren sofort bereit zu helfen und setzten sich zu John an einen etwas abseits stehenden Tisch. Justus überlegte kurz, sich der Organisation für diese Feier anzuschließen, nur um mit Tauriel mehr Kontakt zu bekommen, doch das machte leider so gar keinen Sinn.

Gerade jetzt kurz vor Weihnachten würden die Weihnachtseinkäufer vermehrt bei ihnen im Gebrauchtwarenhandel auftauchen, wie jedes Jahr und er würde wieder verstärkt seiner Tante und seinem Onkel nach der Schule helfen müssen. Es wurde schon geredet, ob das überhaupt reicht, oder ob sie dieses Jahr noch mehr tatkräftige Unterstützung brauchten. Da konnte er schlecht sich noch einen Berg voll Extraarbeit aufladen.

So beobachtete er vom Weiten, wie Tauriel mit John, Sarah und den anderen Helfern, die ganze Zeit, an einen Tisch beisammen saßen und sie eifrig diskutierten und planten. John schrieb einiges auf einen Papierplan und Tauriel tippte alles in ihr Handy ein. Dazwischen spielte sie unbewusst mit einer ihrer rotbraunen Haarsträhnen. 

Die ganze Zeit hatte Justus sie im Blick, egal mit wem er nebenbei, gerade über was redete. Und jedesmal wenn sie sich mit ihrer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer. 

Seine Hand wanderte immer wieder in seine Jackentasche, spielte mit dem kleinen Geschenk für sie. Doch er traute sich nicht, es rauszuziehen, zu ihr rüber zu gehen, sie groß um Entschuldigung zu bitten und es ihr zu überreichen. Es wäre bestimmt das Richtige, aber vor so vielen Augenpaaren wie hier, traute er sich das definitiv nicht. 

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit daß Tauriel ihn eh voll auflaufen lassen würde, war zudem riesig. Sie hatte Michael abblitzen lassen, sie hatte seine Nachricht, die er ihr zur Entschuldigung geschrieben hatte, komplett ignoriert und sie hatte ihn auch heute die komplette Zeit so konsequent ignoriert, daß jede weitere Deutung ihres Verhaltens ausgeschlossen werden konnte.

Ein paar Mal schaute Sarah in seine Richtung, sie sah ihn irgendwie tadelnd an. Er deutete es, als Aufforderung was zu tun. Doch was sollte er machen? Auf der einen Seite lief ihm die Zeit weg und auf der anderen Seite, war das nicht der passende Moment, hier und jetzt.

Erst als Tauriel sich verabschiedete, sah er eine Chance, mit ihr alleine zu reden. Er verabschiedete sich 'zufälligerweise' zeitgleich, mit ihr und schaffte es kurz vor ihr rauszukommen, da sie sich ein wenig länger noch mit Tom austauschte.

Er fing sie an der Tür ab und ging direkt in die Offensive, Jetzt oder Nie! Er fragte: "Tauriel, können wir kurz reden?"

"Ich wüsste nicht wozu. Ich habe auch keine Zeit, ich bin bereits abgeholt", entgegnete sie ihm, ohne ihn auch nur richtig anzusehen. 

"Ich wollte mich noch einmal richtig, bei dir entschuldigen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht-", fing Justus sofort an. Jedes einzelne Wort kam ihm schwerer über die Lippen, als das vorherige. In seiner Jackentasche umklammerte er das Geschenk, aber seine Hand verweigerte ihm den Dienst. Das Geschenk blieb wo es war.

"Das hast du schon geschrieben, daß es ein Missverständnis war", meinte Tauriel kühl und verschränkte ihre Arme. 

"Aber du hast nicht geantwortet und du hast mich die ganze Zeit heute ignoriert. Tauriel, ich möchte-" blieb Justus dran und wurde von einem Hupen unterbrochen.

Tauriel sah über seine Schulter, zu dem Auto das gehupt hatte. "Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, Just", sagte sie und lief los.

"Bitte, Tauriel-", unternahm Justus einen letzten, etwas verzweifelten Versuch.

Tatsächlich drehte sie sich um und lief nun rückwärts weiter zum Auto. "Also gut, wenn du zur Party kommst, am Dienstag nach Weihnachten, können wir ja vielleicht nochmal darüber reden", bot sie an. 

"Ich werde kommen", versprach er sofort, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. 

Tauriel nickte, öffnete die Autotür und verabschiedete sich von ihm, mit einem: "Bis dann."

Innerhalb von Sekunden, war sie eingestiegen und der Wagen abgefahren. Justus schaute dem Wagen noch eine Weile hinterher. Das hatte er sich ganz anders vorgestellt gehabt-

Aber immerhin hatte er sie angesprochen und sie war bereit, mit ihn zu reden. 

Davor hatte er noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, ob er zu dieser Feier gehen wollen würde, aber nun war es zu einem Pflichttermin geworden. Und es war die Gelegenheit ihr ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu übergeben. Er musste sich nur trauen, wenigstens diesmal-


	43. Einladung (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Sonntag der 18. Dezember~~~~~~

Endlose Diskussion die Dritte.

Drei Diskussionen, drei Menschen, drei Meinungen und keiner war bereit sich von seinem jeweiligen Standpunkt fortzubewegen.

Bob war mit Peter heute bei den Jonas gewesen. Sie saßen alle zusammen, genossen Kaffee und Kuchen und unterhielten sich lange. Als Bob ihnen heute erzählt hatte, welch festgefahrene Diskussion ihm bevorstand hatte Justus trübe gesagt: 

"Der Horizont vieler Menschen ist wie ein Kreis mit Radius Null. Und das nennen sie dann ihren Standpunkt."

Das war von Einstein, das hatte Bob mal gelesen. Das war vielleicht auch nicht falsch, aber das half ihm doch auch nicht weiter. Er war wirklich nicht bereit seinen Radius Null zu vergrößern, auch dann nicht, wenn er wusste daß es engstirnig war.

Er wollte Weihnachten nicht in Texas bei seinen Großeltern verbringen und es gab so viele gute Gründe dafür. Für ihn am Wesentlichsten war: Texas war konservativ ohne Ende, genauso seine Großeltern. Er hatte Angst sich zu verraten, Angst vor verletzenden Diskussionen, vor Diskussionen über seine etwas längeren Haare, gefeilten Fingernägel, darüber wie nach ihrem Bild ein junger Mann aussehen sollte, hatte Angst vor Eskalation, wenn er sich in die Ecke getrieben fühlte, wenn er sich irgendwie verraten sollte. 

Mit seinen eingeschränkten Möglichkeiten zu laufen, fühlte er sich noch angreifbarer, als eh schon. Er konnte nicht Mal für eine Auszeit weglaufen und hatte nicht einmal Freunde dort und weil er von seinen wirklichen Gründen nichts sagen wollte, stützte er seine Argumente auf seinen Fuß: Es war gut möglich, daß sein Fuß durch den veränderten Druck anschwillt und er ihn im Flugzeug nicht einmal hochlegen konnte, was einen negativen Einfluss auf die Heilung bedeutete, daß die Wege in den Flughäfen für ihn zu weit waren, daß das Haus von seinen Großeltern nicht geeignet war, wenn man Krücken brauchte. Keins seiner Argumente war besonders gut.

Doch er wollte lieber mit Josh Weihnachten verbringen, der dieses Jahr Weihnachten ganz alleine war. Er wollte mit Kiki und Lucy zusammen zum Shoppen nach LA am Samstag, wollte auf dem Schrottplatz helfen und sich etwas Geld dafür verdienen, so wie es Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda, Peter und ihm heute Nachmittag angeboten hatten. Also wollte Bob, daß seine Eltern ohne ihn zu seinen Großeltern nach Texas fliegen sollten.

Bob blieb stur auf seinem Standpunkt, seinem Horizont Radius Null sozusagen. Seine Eltern zogen dadurch ihre Schlüsse und kamen zu unterschiedlichen Ergebnissen. 

Seine Mum war sauer auf ihn. Sie wollte ihre Eltern wiedersehen, Weihnachten mit ihnen zusammen verbringen, wollte das ihre Eltern Bob mal wieder sahen, wollte den bereits gebuchten Flug nicht canceln und argumentierte, daß andere Leute mit deutlich schwereren Verletzungen, als einem Bänderriss noch mit dem Flugzeug flogen. Sie meinte, daß Bob ja auch einen Rollstuhl nehmen könnte, für die langen Wege am Flughafen und war auf ihrem Horizont Radius null, genauso festgefahren wie Bob. Für sie war Bob einfach nur bockig.

Sein Dad war der Meinung, daß Kinder und Eltern an Weihnachten zusammen gehören, zumindest aber niemand alleine sein sollte an Weihnachten und er Bob ganz bestimmt nicht alleine an Weihnachten, zumal auch noch verletzt, Zuhause zurück lassen würde. Allerdings kam für ihn es absolut in Frage den Flug für Freitag zu canceln, so daß sie spontan eben doch alle Zuhause bleiben würden und Weihnachten in Rocky Beach verbrachten. Bobs Verletzung sah er zwar nicht als dramatisch, aber er akzeptierte, daß Bob die Heilung nicht gefährden wollte.

Schon zweimal waren sie zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, doch heute musste die Entscheidung fallen. Flüge canceln und Weihnachten umorganisieren oder das Koffer packen beginnen.

Bob hatte gehofft, das wenn er kleinbei gab nach Weihnachten mit dem Auto zu Catherine nach Oregon mitzufahren, daß seine Mum leichter zu überzeugen wäre, daß er nicht auch noch nach Texas mit musste, aber diese Rechnung ging so überhaupt nicht auf. Seine Mum nahm das als selbstverständlich und beharrte weiterhin darauf, nach Texas zu fliegen. Und auch sein Dad rückte nicht davon ab, daß er der Meinung war, egal was sonst war, aber daß Bob nicht über Weihnachten alleine blieb, also entweder alle in Texas oder alle in Rocky Beach. 

Sie drehten sich bereits seit einer Stunde wieder im Kreis, als das Telefon klingelte und wenigstens eine kurze Pause versprach. 

Es war eine willkommene Pause, denn Bob konnte langsam nicht mehr, ihm setzte diese Diskussion zu. Das Gefühl daß es seiner Mum nicht wichtig war, wie er sich fühlte, wenn es ihren Ansichten und Plänen widersprach, nagte erneut schmerzhaft an ihm.

Sie schwiegen sich beide an, jeder schmollend, während sein Dad im Nebenzimmer ans Telefon gegangen war und sich nun unterhielt. Mit wem wusste er nicht, es war nicht wirklich zu verstehen, was sein Dad sagte, aber dem Tonfall nach, war er zunächst nachdenklich und danach zufrieden.

Sein Dad kam zurück und Bob wappnete sich innerlich auf die nächste Runde, doch sein Dad nickte zufrieden und verkündete: "Ich glaube, das war die Lösung unseres Problems."

Bob und seine Mum sahen ihn skeptisch an und warteten beide auf seine Erklärung. 

"Das war eben Titus Jonas am Telefon. Er hat wohl mitbekommen, daß wir einen Disput haben, betrefflich der Weihnachtsplanung. Er hat einen Vorschlag zur Lösung unterbreitet, für die jeder von uns, nur wenig von seinem Standpunkt abweichen müsste", schweifte sein Dad aus und machte es damit spannend.

Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda waren vorhin bei dem Gespräch, mit Peter und Justus in ihrer Küche dabei gewesen. Was für eine Lösung konnte ihnen gekommen sein, auf die sie drei noch nicht gekommen waren? Wobei- als Außenstehender das vermutlich auch leichter war.

"Nun, sie haben Bob eingeladen und angeboten, daß er Weihnachten bei ihnen verbringen könnte, dann könnte er am Freitag und am Samstag noch bei ihnen aushelfen, das hieße, er müsste nicht nach Texas fliegen, aber er wäre hier auch nicht alleine und du könntest dennoch deine Eltern besuchen."

Darüber mussten sie alle erstmal kurz nachdenken. 

Weihnachten bei den Jonas, das hieße Weihnachten ohne Josh, kein Raum für Ava, aber immerhin das Shoppen mit Kiki und Lucy wäre vermutlich möglich, er könnte sich am Freitag nachmittag und Samstag Vormittag doch noch wie geplant etwas dazuverdienen. Bei den Jonas bestand auch keine Gefahr, daß er mit Kleinigkeiten wie seinen Haare aneckte. Nein, das war nicht wirklich, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat, aber es war tatsächlich ein Kompromiss, ein ziemlich guter sogar. 

"Das wäre für mich okay. Ich würde die Einladung ganz gerne annehmen", sagte Bob vorsichtig und schaute zu seiner Mum. 

Sie dachte darüber nach, auch sie schien nicht begeistert zu sein, aber immerhin widersprach sie nicht direkt.

"Wie soll ich meinen Eltern erklären, daß wir ohne Bob an Weihnachten zu ihnen kommen?", fragte sie noch skeptisch.

Sein Dad machte nur: "Pff!" Dazu unterstrich er seine nächsten Worte mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. "Das ist unsere Entscheidung und nicht die deiner Eltern! Bob ist fast erwachsen, sehr vertrauenswürdig und diese Verletzung stellt nun mal eine Ausnahmesituation dar. Ich finde nichts was dagegen sprechen würde."

Etwas zögerlich stimmte seine Mum zu. Dann wurden die ersten Aufgaben verteilt: Seine Mum sollte eine To do Liste erstellen, sein Dad den Flug von Bob canceln und Bob sollte bei den Jonas anrufen, die Einladung bestätigen und sich bedanken. 

Kurz überlegte er, ob er es einfach lassen sollte und quasi heimlich alleine Zuhause bleiben, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß seine Mum nochmal aus irgendeinem Grund bei den Jonas anrief, war zu hoch und dann hatte er das Vertrauen verspielt und es gäbe richtig Ärger. Das war es dann wohl doch nicht wert.


	44. Sprechstunde (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Donnerstag der 22. Dezember~~~~~~

Marc nahm ihn an die Hand, legte ihm die andere Hand auf die Schulter und machte ihm Mut. "Bis gleich", verabschiedete Marc sich von Alec mit einem angedeuteten Kuss.

Peter war unglaublich nervös, als er mit Marc zusammen auf das sonst so vertraute Haus zulief. Ohne Marc an seiner Seite, hätte er auch diesen Termin wieder platzen lassen, das war ihm vollkommen klar. 

Es war bereits sein dritter Termin, die vorherigen Male, hatte er nicht wahrgenommen, hatte sich im letzten Moment dann doch nicht getraut. Es war ihm peinlich, daß er so offen zugeben musste, daß er sich auf Sex mit Fremden eingelassen hatte, ohne sich vor sexuell übertragbaren Krankheiten zu schützen.

Marc hatte ihn gestern wieder angerufen um ihn zu fragen, ob er denn inzwischen die ersten Laborergebnisse hatte und nachdem er zugegeben hatte, daß er bisher noch nicht dort war, hatte er ihm angeboten, ihn dieses Mal zu begleiten. Unterstützung konnte Peter wirklich gut gebrauchen, also hatte er das Angebot von Marc angenommen.

Sie hatten sich auf einen Parkplatz am Strand getroffen. Das Alec mitkommen würde, aber beim Arzt draußen auf sie warten würden, hatte Marc ihm davor schon geschrieben und überraschte ihn daher auch nicht.

Alec war nett, sah ein wenig aus, als hätte er südamerikanische Wurzeln und Peter musste schon nach den wenigen Minuten zugeben, daß die beiden gut harmonierten und glücklich miteinander aussahen, auch wenn er sie jetzt das erste Mal miteinander erlebt hatte.

Sie betraten die Praxis und Peters Herz raste. Die Sprechstundenhilfe bekam davon nichts mit. Sie begrüßte ihn freundlich wie immer: "Hallo Peter, du kannst gerne schon in das Untersuchungszimmer zwei gehen. Es wird aber noch ein paar Minuten dauern."

Peter wollte unbedingt zu seinem Arzt gehen, auch wenn Marc ihm eine andere Anlaufstelle empfehlen wollte, die darauf spezialisiert waren, doch Peter wollte hier her. Er kannte Dr Wheeler seit seiner Geburt und vertraute ihm. Wenn er diese Peinlichkeit schon unbedingt zugeben musste, dann wenigstens Jemand gegenüber, den er kannte und vertraute und nicht einem völligen Fremden.

Er atmete so schnell und flach, vor Nervosität, daß ihm schlecht wurde. Marcs Hand auf seiner Schulter gab ihm den nötigen Halt, nicht fortzulaufen, aber seine Angst nahm es ihm nicht.

Als Dr Wheeler ins Zimmer kam, schaffte es Peter nicht, ihm bei der Begrüßung ins Gesicht zu sehen. Nicht bevor Dr Wheeler ihnen gegenüber saß, die Hände zusammenfaltete, ihn wohl nachdenklich musterte und sagte: "Sieht ernst aus."

"Was?", fragte Peter irritiert und sah Dr Wheeler nun doch aus großen Augen an.

"Ich kenne dich ziemlich gut, Peter. Du hast hier schon so einiges an sonderbaren Verletzungen vorgezeigt, mit noch sonderbareren Geschichten dazu, aber du hast noch nie einen Beistand gebraucht oder hattest Probleme, mir ins Gesicht zu sehen. Also was ist passiert?", meinte Dr Wheeler freundlich und gleichzeitig auffordernd.

Peter unternahm zwei Anläufe und sagte dann doch nichts. Es war einfach nur megapeinlich.

"Soll ich?", bot Marc ihm freundlich an. Peter nickte und nahm es dankbar an.

"Peter hatte ungeschützten Verkehr und möchte sich deswegen auf STI untersuchen lassen", sagte Marc total selbstverständlich und Peter wäre am Liebsten augenblicklich im Erdboden versunken.

Dr Wheeler nickte bedächtig und fragte vorsichtig: "Verstehe, dann habe ich ein paar Fragen vorab, zum einen wie lange ist das her?"

"Fast zwei Wochen", antwortete Peter ganz leise und merkte wie immer mehr Blut in seinen Kopf stieg.

"Und mit wem?", fragte Dr Wheeler sehr direkt.

Die Antwort blieb Peter im Hals stecken und Marc übernahm für ihn wieder. "Es war ein Pärchen aus Montana, die er nur aus dem Internet kannte, sie sind ein paar Jahre älter und haben wohl generell ungeschützten Verkehr, weil sie der Ansicht sind, daß Safer Sex weniger Spaß machen würde."

"Darauf hast du dich eingelassen?", fragte Dr Wheeler skeptisch.

"Ich habe es erst danach bemerkt, ich habe nicht nachgedacht, es tut mir Leid", haspelte Peter verlegen, sah ihn nur kurz an und dann auf seine Hände, die er knetete.

"Nun, so wie es dir gerade damit geht, teilst du die Einstellungen ja nicht und ich kann mir wohl eine Standpauke sparen, weil dir sowas nie wieder passiert, richtig?", vergewisserte sich Dr Wheeler und Peter nickte hastig, um ihm das zu bestätigen.

"Kurze Frage noch, das Pärchen, waren das zwei Frauen, oder-?"

"Nein, es war ein Heteropaar", erklärte Marc für ihn.

"Okay und ihr hattet richtigen Verkehr oder nur etwas intimes Anfassen und Knutschen?", hakte er weiter nach.

"Richtig", antwortete Peter total verlegen wieder.

"Du hattest auch mit ihm Verkehr?", fragte Dr Wheeler und Peter überlegte ob das wichtig war, aber vermutlich war es das und er sollte ist ihm wohl ehrlich sein.

"Ja, ich bin bi", gestand Peter und sah weiterhin auf seine Hände, in seinem Schoß. Das war das erste Mal, das er es aussprach. Er wusste es inzwischen, fand es eigentlich nicht schlimm, aber trotzdem fand er es schwer, das auszusprechen. 

"Okay. Hast du denn aktuell irgendwelche Beschwerden, Schmerzen, ein Jucken, kleine Bläschen?", fragte Dr Wheeler nun endlich nach den medizinischen Dingen.

"Nein", sagte Peter überzeugt, abgesehen von seinen Ängsten, ging es ihm gut.

"Gut, was ist aktuell für dich das größte Problem?", wollte Dr Wheeler wissen.

"Ich habe Angst mich vielleicht mit HIV angesteckt zu haben", flüsterte Peter tonlos und versuchte tapfer zu verhindern, das Tränen in die Augen liefen.

"Nun, das Risiko ist vorhanden, aber es ist geringer, als das einiger anderer Krankheiten, wie zum Beispiel einen Tripper. Im Groß und Ganzen kann man sagen die Krankheiten die sich früh entdecken lassen, sind auch die, die viel häufiger auftreten und die man am einfachsten behandeln kann. Ich empfehle dringend nicht nur auf HIV zu testen, sondern wie dein Freund sagte, alle STI, zumal du das ja noch nie gemacht hast, zumindest nicht bei mir."

"Okay, alles was sinnvoll ist", stimmte Peter leise zu.

"Gut, da gibt es nur ein Problem. Es ist nicht mit einem Termin getan. Manche Erkrankungen kann man und sollte man früher nachweisen als Andere. Und es gibt spezielle Anlaufstellen dafür, zu denen du damit gehen kannst."

"Können sie nicht auch?", fragte Peter leicht verzweifelt.

"Ja ich kann, aber ich habe hier keine Schnelltests, ich habe auch kein Labor, bei mir dauert es deutlich länger, bis du deine Ergebnisse hast", erklärte Dr Wheeler sachlich.

"Ich würde trotzdem lieber bei ihnen-", entschied Peter.

"Okay, wenn du das so möchtest, dann würde ich dich untersuchen, dabei ein paar Abstriche machen und zum Schluss einmal Blut abnehmen. Ich würde dich wenn du einverstanden bist anrufen, sobald die ersten Ergebnisse vorliegen", erklärte ihm Dr Wheeler den Ablauf.

"Danke", flüsterte Peter tonlos.

Auch während der Untersuchung blieb Marc bei ihm und Dr Wheeler gab sich viel Mühe die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern, was nur halb gelang. Für Peter war die Situation einfach nur unglaublich beängstigend. 

Dr Wheeler erklärte ihm danach noch ausführlich, zu welchem Zeitpunkt, auf welche Krankheiten getestet werden kann und machte mit ihm Termine dafür aus. Den nächsten Termin machten sie für Ende nächster Woche aus. Dr Wheeler erklärte ihm, daß er besser sofort am ersten Tag noch gekommen wäre, hatte ihn aufgeklärt über die Pep- Therapie, aber daß die nun definitiv nicht mehr hilft, weil er zulange gewartet hatte. 

Auch für Marc war da einiges Neues dabei. Doch das was für Peter die unangenehmste Nachricht des Tages war, war der Fakt, das ein HIV Test erst 2 Monaten nach Ansteckung aussagekräftig wird und man jetzt nur ausschließen konnte, daß er nicht zuvor schon HIV positiv war.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diese ewige Wartezeit ertragen sollte. 

Marc und Alec versuchten ihn bei einem Eis und einer Runde Basketball etwas abzulenken, aber es wollte nicht so wirklich gelingen. Dabei lernte er Alec etwas kennen und stellte fest, daß sein erster Eindruck ihn nicht getrogen hatte: Die zwei passten wirklich gut zusammen.

Zuhause dann gab es auch Ablenkung, aber stressige, in der Zwischenzeit war der jährliche Weihnachtsbesuch angekommen. Seine Tanten, Onkel, Cousins und Cousinen. 

Eigentlich verstanden sie sich super. Abgesehen von der kleinen Ally waren seine Cousins und seine Cousine Mel fast ein Alter und es hatte immer gepasst und sie hatten seit jeher sich zusammen ein Zimmer geteilt, an Weihnachten sein Zimmer. 

Doch jetzt hätte er gerne etwas Ruhe gehabt und die Tür hinter sich zugezogen, aber daraus konnte nichts werden. Nun hieß es eine Woche lang kein eigenes Zimmer, in einem völlig überfüllten Haus, wie jedes Jahr.


	45. Job (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 24. Dezember~~~~~~

Es war Samstag, ein Tag vor Weihnachten, der 24. Dezember und weil es für Justus' Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda jedes Jahr sehr viel zu tun gab, zu viel inzwischen, halfen Justus, Peter und Bob ihnen auf dem Schrottplatz. Bobs Eltern waren gestern bereits nach Texas geflogen und hatten ihn mit Sack und Pack bei den Jonas abgeliefert, -wie ein kleines Kind-!

Inzwischen lief Bob so gut mit der Orthese, daß er kaum Einschränkungen hatte. Wobei in Gegenwart seiner Eltern, hatte er sich etwas zurück gehalten und den Fuß öfters hochgelegt als nötig, um nicht zu riskieren, daß sie sich doch noch umentschieden.

Dennoch hatte er den Wunsch die Orthese so schnell wie möglich wieder loszuwerden und wieder mit normalen Schuhen zu laufen. Er könnte sich dann bei der Shopping Tour, ein paar Schuhe kaufen die keine Absätze hatten und dennoch gut zu Ava passten.

Um sicher zu gehen, daß seine Eltern nicht dazwischenfunken konnten, hatte er den Termin gestern bei Dr Alvez so gelegt, daß seine Eltern dann schon im Flieger saßen und hatte Peter gebeten ihn nach Santa Monica zu fahren.

Dr Alvez war der Meinung daß er noch nicht ohne Orthese laufen sollte, immernoch nicht. Da er frei reden konnte diesmal, erzählte er von der Enttäuschung, weil er morgen Schuhe kaufen wollte. Dr Alvez war diesbezüglich sehr pragmatisch und meinte heiter, er hätte ja noch einen zweiten Fuß zum Anprobieren. Damit hatte er ja nicht ganz unrecht und so hatte Dr Alvez ihm den gestrigen Tag gerettet.

Peter war gestern ungewohnt still auf der Fahrt gewesen, wollte auch nicht mit zu Dr Alvez rein, was Bob natürlich sehr gelegen kam und das zunächst nicht hinterfragte, doch als Bob zurückkam, war er sich nicht sicher, hatte aber irgendwie den Verdacht daß Peter geweint hatte. Zumindest sah er sehr niedergeschlagen aus. Er hatte nachgehakt, aber erst wollte Peter nicht reden und dann sagte er, daß seine Tanten, Onkel, Cousinen und Cousins inzwischen wie jedes Jahr angekommen seien und ihm das gerade irgendwie zuviel war, keinen Rückzugspunkt mehr zu haben. Für Peter kam ihm das ungewöhnlich vor, doch er selbst mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich das sein musste, also tröstete er Peter damit, daß es wenigstens nicht für all zu lange sei.

Danach gab es direkt viel Arbeit für sie auf dem Schrottplatz, sowohl gestern als auch heute. Zum Glück gab es auch viele Aufgaben, die Bob trotz der Orthese übernehmen konnte, denn dafür sollten sie dieses Jahr Geld als Dankeschön bekommen. Bob hatte es schon fest eingeplant, für die Schuhe und das ein oder andere weitere Kleidungsstück. 

Schon Anfang der Woche hatte er bereits angekündigt, damit keiner etwas seltsam daran finden konnte, daß er heute Nachmittag noch nach LA fahren würde, angeblich zu einem Weihnachtsviolinkonzert. So wollten ganz sicher auch weder Justus noch Peter mit.

Damit ihn niemand fahren musste, hatte er behauptet mit Lucy und Jelena zu fahren und zu Lucy zu laufen. Bob sah Justus die Frage an, aber glücklicherweise hielt Justus sich zurück und fragte ihn nicht noch einmal nach Lucy.

Den ganzen Vormittag war bereits total viel los, warum kauften eigentlich die meisten Menschen ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke auf dem letzten Drücker? Er selbst hatte seit 2 Wochen schon alle Geschenke fertig verpackt in seinem Zimmer stehen gehabt und er wusste, daß es bei Justus und Peter ähnlich war.

Zum Mittag hin lichtete es sich und Peter half noch Onkel Titus die Sachen zu verladen, die er heute Nachmittag zusammen mit Peter und Justus noch ausliefern würde.

Kurz vor Schluss, Justus stand gerade bei Bob, kam ein letztes Auto angefahren, daß er direkt erkannte und so war er nicht überrascht aber trotzdem ziemlich nervös als Josh ausstieg. 

Höflich fragte Josh Tante Mathilda, ob noch geöffnet sei und sie bestätigte es, als er Bob ebenfalls entdeckte. "Hi Bob, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er ihn freundlich und reichte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand. 

Nur nichts anmerken lassen, dachte Bob, Josh verhielt sich auch total unverfänglich. Warum hatte er Josh eigentlich nie etwas von Justus, Peter, den drei Fragezeichen oder dem Schrottplatz erzählt? 

"Hi Josh. Ich helfe hier nebenbei aus, wegen dem Weihnachtsandrang. Mein Freund Justus hier, ist sozusagen Kind des Hauses. Und du?", hatte ihn Bob so normal wie er konnte begrüßt.

Josh lächelte freundlich zu Justus und reichte ihm die Hand. "Ich habe gerade zu Feierabend von meinem Chef etwas Bargeld zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen und da dachte ich, vielleicht könnte ich mir vor Weihnachten noch irgendwas für meine Wohnung kaufen."

Bob verstand ziemlich gut, was Josh meinte und für Bob war es klar, daß er ihn herumführen und die Möbel zeigen würde. "An was hast du gedacht?", hakte er nach, ihm würde da auf Anhieb sehr viel einfallen was Josh noch dringend brauchte.

"Ich bin mir etwas unschlüssig, ich bräuchte dringend eine Kommode, aber eigentlich hätte ich gerne einen Fernseher. Am Besten beides, wobei das vermutlich meinen Rahmen sprengt", haderte Josh ganz offen.

"Na dann schauen wir doch mal", meinte Bob, blinzelte ihm unauffällig zu, ging vorraus zu den Möbeln und ihm war etwas unbehaglich zu Mute, als Justus sich ihnen anschloss.

Bob zeigte ihm die verschiedenen Kommoden und da war auch die ein oder andere dabei, die Josh gefallen würden und in seinem Budget lagen. Bob machte ihn außerdem auf einen großen, sehr günstigen Sekretär aufmerksam, den Josh, seiner Meinung nach, dringend bräuchte und was seiner Meinung nach, auch in seinem Budget liegen müsste, wenn er die günstigste Kommode nimmt. 

"Wieso ist der so günstig? der ist richtig toll", meinte Josh verwundert. 

Justus zeigte ihm die Kratzer im Furnier, die kleinen Absplitterungen und erklärt das die Schlösser auch nur noch optische Zwecke erfüllten. Erklärte daß eine Restaurierung ziemlich teuer werden würde und für den Preis, dann nur sehr schwer ein Käufer zu finden war.

"Er ist trotzdem total schön, aber ich kann ihn nicht nehmen", sagte Josh ein wenig wehmütig.

"Wenn du die günstigste Kommode nimmst und den Sekretär, dann kommen wir an den Preis von der Kommode wo du vorhin meintest das wäre deine Schmerzgrenze," wies Bob ihn auf die Möglichkeit hin.

"Das ist richtig, A- ähm Bob, aber-", er seufzte und bekam gerade noch kaschiert daß er Bob fast Ava genannt hätte. Bobs Puls raste.

"Aber was?", fragte Justus an seiner statt. 

"Ich bekomme den Sekretär nicht in mein Auto und nach Hause tragen kann ich ihn auch nicht. Ich kann ihn also leider nicht kaufen", erklärte Josh die Lage.

"Wir liefern auch", meinte Justus direkt. 

"Das ist nett, aber das kostet ja auch wieder und ich kann es mir schlicht nicht leisten."

Bob fand das einfach nicht richtig, daß Josh so leben musste, auch wenn sie kein Paar waren, mochte er ihn doch sehr gerne und hatte spontan das Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen. "Komm mal mit, Josh!", meinte Bob nur und ging voraus.

Gefolgt von Justus und Josh ging Bob zu Onkel Titus und Peter. "Titus, wäre es möglich von meinem angedachten Geld, was zu reduzieren und stattdessen für mich eine weitere Auslieferung heute Nachmittag zu machen?", fragte er Titus fest entschlossen.

Onkel Titus sah Bob überrascht an, meinte aber direkt: "Na klar, wenn es noch auf den Transporter passt. Um was geht's?" 

Bob fasste kurz zusammen und Onkel Titus nickte, Justus und Peter versuchte Bob lieber nicht anzusehen, denn Justus stellte nebenbei Josh und Peter einander vor. Bobs Puls raste in astronomische Höhe.

"Ja, dann soll Josh gerade mit Justus zu Mathilda ins Büro gehen, Zahlung, Name, Anschrift und wir verladen gerade schnell die zwei Möbelstücke. Zeig du uns welche?", forderte Onkel Titus auf.

Das ging alles sehr schnell, da waren die zwei zusätzlichen Möbelstücke verladen und Josh umarmte Bob mit einem herzlichen Danke zur Verabschiedung und steckte ihm unauffällig dabei einen Zettel zu. Bob überspielte das, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Onkel Titus schloß das Tor hinter Josh ab und Mathilda bat sie alle zum Essen ins Haus. Während Justus und Peter sich die Schuhe auszogen und so abgelenkt waren, warf Bob einen Blick auf den Zettel, den Josh ihn zugesteckt hatte.

Danke. Du bist süß. Josh. 

Ein kurzes Lächeln, daß er versuchte zu unterdrücken. Schnell ließ er den Zettel zurück in seine Jackentasche verschwinden, zog die Jacke aus und hängte sie auf.

Als sie alle am Tisch saßen, fragte Justus dann aber doch noch: "Woher kennst du Josh eigentlich?"

Inzwischen hatte Bob zum Glück genug Zeit gehabt, sich seine Antwort zurechtzulegen: "Er wohnt in Rocky Beach, ist kaum älter als wir und er liest viel und gerne, da sind wir uns ab und an begegnet und ins Gespräch gekommen." Ein lockeres Achselzucken dazu, hoffentlich kauften sie ihm das alle ab.

"Du kennst ihn so wenig und bist trotzdem bereit, auf einen Teil des Geldes, von uns zu verzichten, für den Transport seiner Möbel?", fragte Onkel Titus gerade heraus.

Hmm ja war eigentlich klar, daß darüber jemand stolperte, dachte Bob und erklärte: "Ich mag ihn, er ist sehr nett und seine Eltern haben ihn rausgeworfen, er kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen."

"Weswegen haben sie ihn denn rausgeworfen?", fragte nun Tante Mathilda schockiert, "er machte auf mich einen sehr positiven, freundlichen, wohlgeratenen Eindruck."

"Ist er auch, sie haben herausgefunden, daß er schwul ist, an seinem 18. Geburtstag. Seitdem durfte er das Haus nicht mehr betreten. Er musste Bekannte bitten seine Sachen abzuholen", erklärte Bob und war ganz erleichtert, daß er genau wusste, daß Josh damit inzwischen so offen umging, daß ihm das auch Recht war.

"So ein armer Junge. Die Eltern sollten sich schämen, wegen so einer Kleinigkeit wirft man doch nicht sein Kind raus!", schimpfte Tante Mathilda.

Ihre Empörung darüber und die allgemeine Zustimmung darauf, taten Bob unerwartet gut, dabei ging es gar nicht um ihn und eigentlich wusste er doch lange schon, daß die Jonas sehr offen gegenüber solchen Dingen waren. 

Nach dem Essen überreichte Titus ihnen die Umschläge mit dem Geld. "Bob du bekommst dein Geld in voller Höhe, ich finde es ganz toll von dir, daß du Josh helfen möchtest, aber dafür möchte ich dir nichts berechnen, die zwei Möbelstücke zusätzlich ausliefern, fallen auf dieser Tour wirklich nicht mehr ins Gewicht. Es liegt sogar quasi auf dem Weg und Kosten entstehen mir dafür auch keine."

"Danke", sagte Bob begeistert und nahm sich seinen Umschlag. Er freute sich total aufs Shoppen und verabschiedete sich nur wenige Minuten später, um zu Lucy zu gehen.


	46. Zweifel (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 24. Dezember~~~~~~

Morgen ist Weihnachten und für Peter waren die Tage ein nervliches Auf und ab. Heilig Abend hin oder her, besinnlich war es überhaupt nicht. Einiges lief wie geplant. Er verdiente sich etwas Extrataschengeld in dem er auch dieses Jahr, im Gebrauchtwarenhandel Titus Jonas aushalf, genauso wie Justus und Bob auch. 

Genaugenommen halfen sie ja eh immer mal wieder schon seit vielen Jahren, aber an Weihnachten kamen Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda durch den Weihnachtsandrang, aus dem Stress nicht mehr raus. Inzwischen wurde es zu viel für die Beiden und so halfen sie viel mehr mit, als sonst und dafür bekam jeder von ihnen 200 Dollar. Eine Menge Geld für Schüler wie sie, aber es war Weihnachten, demnächst Silvester und es waren obendrein Ferien, da konnte jeder von ihnen das Geld sehr gut gebrauchen. 

Onkel Titus wollte mit ihm bereits nach der Frühstückspause anfangen den Transporter zu beladen, mit den Möbeln, die sie noch an diesem Nachmittag ausliefern würden. Das war eine Arbeit die Onkel Titus gerne mit ihm machen wollte, deswegen sollte Peter um 10 da sein. Bob war mit seiner Orthese immer noch etwas eingeschränkt, auch wenn er das gerne anders sehen wollte, Tante Mathilda sollte nicht mehr so schwer heben, wenn es nach Titus Meinung ging und Justus drückte sich zu gerne und legte übertrieben viele Pausen bei dieser Art von Arbeit ein. 

Es hatte eben jeder seine Stärken, und während Bob und Justus schon seit dem frühen Morgen halfen im Verkauf mit den Kunden, wurde Peters Hilfe bei den körperlich anstrengenden Aufgaben gebraucht. Dafür das er später kam, durfte Bob früher gehen, der unbedingt ein Weihnachtskonzert in Los Angeles besuchen wollte. Was auch immer Bob daran gefiel, für Peter war soetwas schlicht langweilig. 

Auf dem Weg zum Gebrauchtwarenhandel klingelte sein Handy und der ersehnte Anruf von Dr Wheeler ging ein. Schlagartig hatte er Angst, ein beklemmendes Gefühl, dabei gab es dafür keinen logischen Grund. Die Ergebnisse, die er ihm heute mitteilen konnte, waren nicht die Wesentlichen, nicht die Schlimmen, wenn er Pech hatte musste er ein Antibiotikum nehmen für eine Weile, peinlich, aber nicht schlimm. Trotzdem brachte Peter kaum seinen Namen hervor, als er das Gespräch annahm. 

Peter hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, sein Herz raste und ihm wurde schwindelig, kalter Schweiß klebte zwischen seinen Fingern, die er nervös knetete. Langsam drang zu ihm durch, was sein Arzt ihm mitteilte: Negativ, alle durchgeführten Tests waren negativ, er hatte weder einen Tripper noch sonst etwas eingefangen, was man nach knapp zwei Woche bereits nachweisen konnte. 

Dr Wheeler erinnerte ihn nochmal an seinen nächsten Termin und verabschiedete sich und Peter musste sich erstmal setzen. 

Er steckte sein Handy ein und atmete tief ein und aus, erstmal alles gut, erstmal alles gut, er musste sich das ein paar Mal sagen, bevor er wieder ruhig wurde und weiter gehen konnte.

Spätestens als Onkel Titus ihn mit Arbeit eindeckte, war er dann wieder vollkommen abgelenkt von seinen Sorgen, so wie es die letzten Tage auch schon war. 

Der letzte Kunde war ein junger Kerl, kaum älter wie er selbst, der angefahren kam, als er mit Onkel Titus die letzten Möbelstücke zum Ausliefern verlud. 

Die Auslieferung sollte nach dem Mittagessen beginnen und nur Bob würde nicht dabei sein, weil er sich schonen und nicht soviel laufen sollte und in der Zeit ja auch sein weihnachtliches Violinkonzert war.

Dafür würde Bob Weihnachten bei den Jonas verbringen, da seine Eltern zur Familie nach Texas geflogen waren und Bob klar gemacht hatte, daß er nicht mitwollte. Sein Bein lieferte ihm die passende Ausrede, doch die Andrews hatten zunächst eine große Diskussion deswegen und so luden die Jonas Bob zu sich ein.

Wie gerne würde auch Peter bei den Jonas bleiben. Weihnachten mit Justus und Bob auf dem Schrottplatz würde ihm nicht nur besser gefallen, als bei sich zuhause mit ewig vielen Verwandten, sondern würde ihn auch viel besser von seinen Sorgen ablenken.

Als er und Onkel Titus fertig waren, kam Bob direkt auf sie zu, mit Justus und dem letzten Kunden im Schlepptau. Während Bob mit Onkel Titus eine weitere Auslieferung besprach, stellte Justus, ihm den Kunden vor: "Das ist Josh, ein Bekannter von Bob."

Josh sah wirklich gut aus, er hatte ungefähr seine Figur, blaue Augen, aber blonde Haare und er hatte ein sehr warmes, freundliches Lächeln.

Bob zeigte ihnen noch einen Sekretär und eine Kommode, die sie für Josh verladen sollten und zum Abschluß umarmte Josh Bob dankbar. Es war eine völlig normale Geste und doch kam in Peter Eifersucht hoch. In dem Moment hätte er einfach gerne mit Josh getauscht. Josh hatte es da viel einfacher. Er konnte nicht mal eben Bob umarmen.

Das änderte sich beim Essen ziemlich schnell, als Justus das Thema wieder auf Josh brachte. 

Josh war an seinem 18. Geburtstag zuhause rausgeflogen, weil er schwul war. Das war hart und Peter verfiel ins Schweigen, hörte zu, wie sie über Josh redeten, aber seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Wie würden seine Eltern wohl reagieren, wenn sie wüssten, daß er bi war, daß er mehr Interesse an Typen als an Mädchen hatte?

Würden sie ihn auch einfach so rausschmeißen? so tun als gäbe es ihn nicht mehr? Was ist wenn sie das tatsächlich machen würden? Wo würde er denn dann eigentlich hingehen? Was würde er machen? Was war wenn er nicht nur bi war, sondern sich wirklich obendrein mit HIV infiziert hatte?

Nach dem Essen, bekam jeder von ihnen einen Umschlag mit seinem Geld und während Bob sich auf den Weg zu seinem Konzert machte, fuhr Peter mit den drei Jonas zur Auslieferung. 

Tante Mathilda redete mit den Kunden überreichte Plätzchen und eine Karte mit Grüßen. Justus versuchte sich stets mit den leichteren Sachen durchzuschummeln, während Onkel Titus und Peter ziemlich schnell der Schweiß lief.

Zuletzt war die Auslieferung bei Josh auf dem Plan. Zu dritt trugen sie den Sekretär zu ihm hoch und klingelten an seiner Wohnungstür. Keiner der Kunden heute, hatte sich auch nur annähernd so gefreut wie Josh, der sie auch direkt, als Dankeschön, zum Tee einlud. 

Es war kein Wunder, daß Josh sich so freute, seine Wohnung war das reinste Provisorium. Er besaß fast nichts, stellten sie bereits auf dem ersten Blick fest. 

Peter wurde schnell und schmerzhaft klar, daß in dem Fall, daß seine Eltern ihn von heute auf morgen vor die Tür setzen sollten, er das gleiche Problem wie Josh hätte. Onkel Titus nahm die Einladung an und ging mit Peter ein weiteres Mal runter um die Kommode und Tante Mathilda zu holen.

Peter mochte Josh sehr schnell, wie könnte man Josh auch nicht mögen? Er war höflich und ehrlich, so ein richtig authentisch sympathischer Mensch, ein wenig wie Marc. Einer auf den Eltern eigentlich verdammt stolz sein sollten und Josh bekam trotz all den Hindernissen sein Leben hin, hatte wie auch immer eine Wohnung bekommen und startete in aller Ruhe und Bescheidenheit durch.

"Wie kamst du eigentlich an die Wohnung, als du so plötzlich auf der Straße standest?", war die erste Frage die Peter Josh, wie aus dem Nichts, stellte. "Ich wüsste gar nicht was ich machen würde, wenn ich von jetzt auf gleich zuhause rausfliegen würde."

"Du würdest zu uns kommen, das ist ja wohl klar", sagte Tante Mathilda bestimmt und in dem Moment hätte Peter vor Glück weinen können. So hart wie Josh würde es ihn also nie treffen, da war noch sowas wie ein Fangnetz. Dennoch interessierte es ihn und er schaute fragend zu Josh. 

"Ich habe viel Hilfe vom Queerzentrum bekommen, ich durfte bei einem der Mitarbeiter die dort ehrenamtlich arbeiten im Gästezimmer übernachten, dann haben sie mir die Wohnung hier vermittelt, beim Renovieren geholfen, meine Sachen abgeholt-", beantwortete Josh seine Frage.

"Das klingt sehr interessant, sind die hier in Rocky Beach ansässig? Ich habe davon noch nichts gehört", fragte Tante Mathildas interessiert nach.

"Ja im Stadtzentrum, der Eingang ist ziemlich schlicht gehalten, damit es den Betroffenen nicht zu schwer fällt hinein zu gehen," erklärte Josh ihr.

Tante Mathilda fragte und fragte und nahm Peter so unbemerkt viel ab, machte es ihm leichter und er musste nicht überlegen, wie es auf Justus wirkte, wenn er das alles fragte, sondern brauchte nur zuzuhören. Endlich war mal wieder irgendetwas einfach.

Auf der Rückfahrt sagte Tante Mathilda unvermittelt: "Also ich finde das schlimm! Josh ist ein so netter Junge. Es kann doch nicht sein, daß er morgen in ein Zentrum geht, damit er an Weihnachten nicht alleine in einer leeren Wohnung sitzen muss." 

"Ich finde auch, da gehört ein kleines Weihnachtswunder her", stimmte Onkel Titus zu. 

"An was denkt ihr?" hakte Justus verständnislos nach, doch Peter wusste was sie meinten. Onkel Titus Idee vom Weihnachtswunder war spitze und er und seine Frau verstanden sich wortlos, im Gegensatz zu Justus. Peter musste Grinsen angesichts Justus seltener Ratlosigkeit. 

Tante Mathilda hatte Bob noch während der Fahrt angerufen und ihn eingeweiht. "Ich hoffe ich störe nicht allzu sehr," entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm. 

"Nein, schon okay es ist gerade Pause. Was gibt es?", fragte Bobs Stimme über den Lautsprecher. "Meinst du, du könntest Josh aus seiner Wohnung locken und im Idealfall bis morgen früh verhindern, zurückzukehren?", fragte Mathilda weiter, statt einer Antwort.

"Hä? Warum-?", fragte Bob komplett verwirrt.

"Dein Freund Josh ist so ein netter Junge. Wir haben uns gerade entschieden, daß er dringend ein Weihnachtswunder braucht", erklärte Tante Mathilda. Aber Bob war immernoch nicht klar auf was da hinauslief: "Was habt ihr vor?"

"Wir haben uns gedacht, daß du ihn aus dem Haus lockst, wir ihm ein paar Dinge liefern die er ja wirklich dringend braucht und bei uns ja in Mengen herumstehen. Wenn er dann nach Hause kommt, am Liebsten am Weihnachtsmorgen ist die Überraschung perfekt", erklärte Tante Mathilda den Plan und nicht nur Bob kapierte es jetzt, sondern auch Justus.

"Klar ich kriege das schon hin, alleine an Weihnachten und mit der blöden Orthese ihn dazu zu bringen, daß er mich besucht, aber dann würde ich erst wieder morgen früh zu euch kommen", meinte Bob nachdenklich. 

"Oh nein, wir wollen dich natürlich nicht ausladen und das ist ja auch anders ausgemacht", stellte Mathilda bestürzt fest, auf was das gerade hinauslief.

"Schon klar, aber das ist okay, es wird sicher auch mit Josh ein netter Abend werden und ich glaube er wird sich riesig freuen, wenn er das sieht. Ich melde mich, bei euch wenn ich genaueres weiß", antwortete Bob und klang so gut gelaunt, daß wieder so ein wenig Eifersucht in Peter nagte, die er ärgerlich versuchte zu verdrängen.

Als sie auf dem Schrottplatz ankamen, kam auch schon eine Nachricht von Bob bei Justus an: Geht klar. Ich habe mich für halb 7 mit Josh verabredet. Danach hatten Justus und Tante Mathilda auf dem Schrottplatz nach Dingen gesucht, die Josh dringend gebrauchen könnte und Justus und Peter mussten ein weiteres Mal den Transporter beladen, wenn auch nicht so wie davor.

Mit dem Dietrich hatte Peter ziemlich schnell das einfache Schloß von Josh offen und sie schleppten einen Fernseher, ein Regal, zwei Stühle, einen Schuhschrank und 2 Kisten mit Kleinkram, darunter Gläser und Geschirr in seine Wohnung. Nicht das Beste Zeug, aber wesentlich besser als Nichts wie es jetzt ist.

Tante Mathilda hatte noch eine Schale mit Plätzchen auf den Tisch gestellt. Dazu eine Weihnachtskarte, in der sie ihm ein paar nette Zeilen geschrieben hatte und dann waren sie ein zweites Mal auf der Rückfahrt.

****

Völligst geschafft, von einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag, gönnte sich Peter zuhause ein heißes Bad. Er drehte das heisse Wasser ab und streckte sich in der Wanne. 

Nach dem anstrengenden Tag hatte er sich dieses Bad wirklich verdient. Wie Josh wohl reagieren wird, wenn er seine Wohnung sieht? Josh war wirklich nett und auch wenn Peter nicht einmal wirklich wusste, woher Bob und Josh sich kannten, hatte Peter ihm wirklich gerne geholfen, sogar trotz der leichten Eifersucht die ihn zweimal überkommen war. 

Vielleicht war es Solidarität, weil Josh schwul war und deswegen zuhause rausgeflogen war und er selbst bi und er keine Ahnung hatte, wie seine Eltern reagieren würden, sollten sie herausfinden, daß er aktuell lieber mit Typen Sex hatte und sich eine Beziehung mit einem Mädchen derzeit überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte. 

Vielleicht gefiel ihm Josh auch ein bißchen. Er war attraktiv, kaum älter als er selbst und Marc nicht unähnlich, wobei wenn er raten müsste, dann hatte Josh ein Interesse an Bob, was seiner Eifersucht unvermittelt neue Nahrung gab. Eine Sache für die er sich selbst etwas schämte, er könnte es ja gut verstehen: Bob war einfach süß. 

So genau wusste Peter nicht, warum er überhaupt darüber so nachdachte, warum er gerne geholfen hatte, denn eigentlich brauchte man auch keine Rechtfertigung, für eine gute Tat an Weihnachten. 

Es klopfte energisch an die Badezimmertür und sein Dad trieb ihn ungeduldig an: "Peter so geht das nicht! Wir haben das Haus voller Gäste! Du blockierst das Bad bereits seit 15 Minuten. Sieh zu, daß du fertig wirst!"


	47. Josh (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 24. Dezember~~~~~~

Josh war wirklich sehr nett, alles was Bob sagte, passte und doch passte ein wesentliches Detail nicht. Bob versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber was Justus anging scheiterte er auf ganzer Linie. Bob war angespannt und nervös und Justus fragte sich warum. Irgendwoher erkannte er Josh sogar, konnte es aber nicht mehr zuordnen.

Einem aufmerksamen Adlerauge wie ihm fiel natürlich sofort auf, daß Josh Bob einen Zettel zugesteckt hatte und bevor er sich an den Tisch setze, ging er noch kurz auf die Toilette, um danach alleine im Flur zu sein und kurz Gelegenheit zu bekommen, einen Blick auf den Zettel zu werfen. 

Danke. Du bist süß. Josh. 

Süß??? Steht da wirklich süß? Das warf in Justus eher noch mehr Fragen auf, als daß es ihm welche beantwortete.

Am Tisch sitzend, hatte er das Thema Josh nochmal aufgegriffen, endlich gab es ein paar Antworten. Josh war schwul, nun das war etwas, das er sich denken konnte, nach dem Zettel. Er hatte auch noch nie Probleme damit gehabt und konnte Tante Mathildas Empörung, über die Reaktion von Josh Eltern nur zu gut verstehen, aber eigentlich würde ihn gerade viel mehr Bob als Josh interessieren. 

War Bob auch schwul und ihm war das die ganze Zeit entgangen? Und wenn das so wäre, waren dann Josh und Bob ein Paar? Auf jeden Fall machte die Thematik Bob unsicher und nervös. Es würde ihn vermutlich komplett überfordern, wenn er ihn einfach darauf ansprechen würde, vor allem hier im großen Kreis. Reichte schon daß er Tauriel im großen Kreis vor dem Kopf gestoßen hatte, noch einmal wollte er den Fehler nicht machen.

Justus nahm sich vor, zukünftig noch genauer bei Bob hinzusehen und erstmal weiter die Situation zu beobachten, vielleicht konnte er auch beim Ausliefern, wenn er Josh noch einmal begegnete, zu neuen Erkenntnissen gelangen. 

Bob verabschiedete sich von ihnen um nach LA zu fahren und Peter und er fuhren mit Onkel und Tante zum Ausliefern der Möbel. Da einige Stammkunden dabei waren, wollte Tante Mathilda mit, selbstgebackene Weihnachtsplätzchen und eine hübsche Weihnachtskarte den Kunden übergeben, während sie drei, die Schwerarbeit übernehmen mussten. 

Zuletzt nach ein paar Stunden schweißtreibender Arbeit, fuhren sie zu Josh. Das Gebäude war Justus bestens bekannt, schließlich wohnte auch ihr Erzfeind Skinny hier. War das Zufall? Kam er ihm daher bekannt vor?

Tante Mathilda sollte am Transporter bleiben. Peter, Onkel Titus und er nahmen direkt den Sekretär mit hoch. 

Die Wohnung war- erbärmlich. Josh hatte eigentlich gar nichts. Kein Fernseher, kein Computer, keine Regale, Kein richtiges Bett ... Justus erkannte eine Stehlampe wieder, die er selbst ihm vor einigen Wochen verkauft hatte. Daher kannte er ihn also. Jetzt fühlte er sich scheußlich dafür Geld genommen zu haben. Er fühlte sich mies, wie gut es ihm im Gegensatz zu Josh ging.

Josh dagegen war total bescheiden, lieb und überglücklich, über diese belanglose Kleinigkeit. Er lud sie aus Dankbarkeit sogar noch zu einem Tee ein. Onkel Titus nahm an und kündigte auch Mathilda an, wenn sie gleich mit der Kommode zurück waren. 

Justus redete sich raus, daß er Josh beim Tee helfe, um mal mit ihm alleine zu reden und ergriff die Gelegenheit sofort beim Schopf, nachdem die Tür hinter Peter und Onkel Titus zuging. 

"Josh darf ich dich etwas fragen?", fing er direkt an, um keine Zeit zu verlieren.

"Ja klar", meinte Josh offen und setzte einen Topf Wasser auf.

Justus suchte nebenbei in Joshs Küchenschränken schon mal nach Tassen und wurde sofort fündig. Viel Leere machte es sehr einfach. "Du und Bob seid ihr ein Paar?", brachte er es ohne Umschweife direkt auf den Punkt.

Josh sah ihn überrascht an und sofort kam die Antwort mit einer anhängenden Gegenfrage: "Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Bob war nervös und angespannt, er mag dich hat dich aber nie zuvor erwähnt", wählte Justus seine Worte bedacht.

Josh seufzte und überlegte offenbar, was er sagen sollte, während er Tee und Zucker herausholte.

"Ich liebe Bob nicht und er mich auch nicht, aber ja Bob hat ein Geheimnis, das ich kenne und er ist noch nicht bereit darüber offen zu reden. Ich verstehe das gut. Manche Sachen sind nicht so einfach. Und Bob hat es da echt schwerer als ich. Wenn du sein Freund bist, dann gib ihm die Zeit, die er braucht um mit euch und seiner Familie zu reden, so wie er es für richtig hält."

Justus nickte und dachte kurz nach. "Bobs Umfeld ist deutlich toleranter als es deins ist. Ich denke er hat es nicht schwerer sondern leichter als du."

"Bei Bob ist die Thematik eine Andere. Ich denke schwerer, als bei mir."

"Das heißt Bob ist nicht wie du schwul, sondern er hat ein anderes Geheimnis?!" sagte er das oder fragte er das? so ganz war Justus sich selbst nicht sicher.

"Bobs Geheimnis ist nicht schlimmer als es meins war, aus der Sicht eines toleranten Menschen, wir tun beide niemanden schaden, trotzdem muss man beides erstmal für sich erkennen und annehmen und dann erst kann man damit nach außen treten. Bobs Thema ist deutlich komplizierter und vielschichtiger als meins. Er ist gerade dabei sich selbst zu finden. Er wird noch einiges an Zeit brauchen. Ich bin nur schwul..."

"Okay dann warte ich." Ihm war sofort klar, das würde ihm verdammt nochmal richtig schwer fallen, ein Geheimnis nicht zu ergründen, vor allem so ein großes. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was es sein könnte, aber wenn Bob die Zeit brauchte, dann sollte er sie ihm wohl zugestehen. 

Und wie lange brauchte er gerade schon, um zuzugeben, daß er sich in Tauriel verliebt hatte, bisher wusste es niemand auch wenn Tom und Onkel Titus etwas ahnten. Aber in diesem Fall ging es nicht um ihn und Josh sagte es wäre nichts Schlimmes. Und Justus glaubte Josh, und Justus vertraute Bob, das sollte ihm wohl reichen müssen.

Bei Josh war alles total improvisiert aber irgendwie ging es auch. Kaum war der Tee fertig zum Durchziehen, standen auch schon die Anderen mit der Kommode vor der Tür.

Es war total nett noch, Tante Mathilda hatte noch ein paar Plätzchen für Josh über, der sich vom Herzen darüber freute, der Tee schmeckte gut. Onkel Titus erkannte auch den Tisch wieder den er Josh vor einiger Zeit verkauft hatte. Und Justus erwähnte die Stehlampe. Josh meinte da ihm noch so einige Dinge fehlten, würde er noch länger vorbei kommen und das Geld, daß er am Monatsende übrig hatte, bei ihnen in Einrichtung zu investieren.

Peter war auffallend ruhig, beobachtete viel, ob er auch wegen Bob nachdachte? Dann fragte Peter Josh: "Wie kamst du eigentlich an die Wohnung, als du so plötzlich auf der Straße standest?" Es war die erste Frage die Peter ihm stellte, eine seltsame erste Frage. "Ich wüsste gar nicht was ich machen würde, wenn ich von jetzt auf gleich zuhause rausfliegen würde", gab Peter zu und Justus schloß daraus, daß Peter vermutlich gerade etwas Streit mit seinen Eltern hatte. Das passte sehr gut zu Peters Verhalten der letzten Wochen.

"Du würdest zu uns kommen, das ist ja wohl klar", sagte Tante Mathilda bestimmt, aber warm. Peter lächelte dankbar, schaute dann aber wieder fragend zu Josh. 

"Ich habe viel Hilfe vom Queerzentrum bekommen, ich durfte ein paar Tage, bei einem der Ehrenämtlern im Gästezimmer übernachten, dann haben sie mir die Wohnung hier vermittelt, beim Renovieren geholfen, meine Sachen abgeholt-", beantwortete Josh geduldig Peters Frage.

"Das klingt sehr interessant, sind die hier in Rocky Beach ansässig? Ich habe davon noch nichts gehört", hakte Tante Mathildas nach. Ihr Interesse war geweckt.

"Ja, im Stadtzentrum. Der Eingang ist ziemlich schlicht gehalten, damit es den Neulingen nicht zu schwer fällt, hinein zu gehen."

Tante Mathilda wollte scheinbar alles wissen, was es zu dem Queerzentrum zu wissen gibt und verhörte Josh regelrecht, der sehr gerne mit ihr redete. Lange blieben sie dennoch nicht, schließlich war am nächsten morgen Weihnachten, da gab es doch immer viel zu tun. 

Dennoch sagte Tante Mathilda im Auto direkt: "Also ich finde das schlimm! Josh ist ein so netter Junge, es kann doch nicht sein, daß er morgen in ein Zentrum geht damit er an Weihnachten nicht, alleine in einer leeren Wohnung sitzen muss." 

"Ich finde auch, da gehört ein kleines Weihnachtswunder her", stimmte Onkel Titus zu. Ein Blick und die beiden waren sich mit was auch immer einig. "An was denkt ihr?", hakte Justus deswegen verständnislos nach. Scheinbar war er Mal wieder der Einzige dem etwas entging, denn auch Peter grinste ihn breit an.


	48. Überwindung (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Dienstag der 27. Dezember~~~~~~  


Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gezögert. Warum war das so schwer? Er war kein Bittsteller oder Jemand der unverschämt etwas versuchte einzufordern und er machte sie nicht plump an, sondern wollte ihr etwas schenken. Zu Weihnachten, zugegeben als Entschuldigung. 

Er wollte nicht mal ein Geschenk zurück. Das Einzige, was er sich erhoffte, war daß sie seine Entschuldigung annahm und ihn vielleicht auch etwas mochte.

Zur Begrüßung hatte sie ihm wortlos zu verstehen gegeben, daß sie nicht mehr sauer ist. Immerhin. Er schaute die ganze Zeit zu ihr rüber und jedesmal, wenn sie auch in seine Richtung sah, schaute er wieder weg. 

Es war ihm so peinlich, wie er sich anstellte, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Tauriel zog seinen Blick wie magisch an, jede Bewegung, jede Geste, jede Regung in ihrer Mimik, ließ sein Herz noch höher hüpfen.

Und dann kurz vor Schluss, stand sie vor ihm und fragte ihn noch einmal, ob sie mit ihm Tanzen würde. So wie sie es an Halloween bereits getan hatte und auch wenn er nervös war, sagte er ihr zu. Es war sogar besser noch, die Musik war langsamer, ruhiger, er kam ihr näher. 

Es könnte so einfach sein, er könnte sie einfach küssen, er war ihr doch schon so nah, aber er traute es sich nicht. Er könnte ihr einfach ins Ohr sagen, daß er sie liebte oder erstmal nur daß er ein Geschenk für sie hatte. Doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.

Und dann war der Abend nach nur zwei Liedern zu Ende. Sie trödelten beide und waren die letzten die gingen, abgesehen von John der anfing aufzuräumen. Sie standen vor dem Computer Club bereit zum Gehen. Es war seine letzte Chance. "Tschüß, Justus", sagte sie nett aber mit einem eigenartigen Unterton. 

Justus war im Zugzwang und hüpfte endlich über seinen Schatten: "Tauriel? Ich..." Sie sah ihn überrascht und erwartungsvoll an. "Ich wollte dir noch etwas geben."

Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr hübsches Gesicht und erleichterte es Justus das kleine Geschenk endlich aus seiner Tasche hervorzuziehen. Justus bemerkt ein leichtes Zittern ihrer beider Hände, als er es ihr überreichte. 

Sie wirkte überrascht und gespannt beim Auspacken und als sie die Kette aus der Schachtel nahm, konnte er gar nicht mehr nichts sagen. "Ich dachte die passt zu dir, deinem Spitznamen, deinem Kostüm. Ich-", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und dann brach er ab, als Tauriel die Kette erkannte, strahlte und ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte. 

Er zögerte kurz, doch gerade als sie sich lösen wollte, hielt er sie sanft fest und erwiderte den Kuss. Scheinbar hatte er endlich mal was richtig gemacht. Dieses Gefühl von ihren Lippen auf seinen war wunderschön, noch schöner, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte und durch seine Erwiderung schloß Tauriel ihn in eine Umarmung und bestätigte ihm so, daß sie das auch wollte.

Doch einige Sekunden später lösten sie dann doch den Kuss, aber nicht die Umarmung. "Wow. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit du magst mich nicht wirklich", sagte Tauriel und sah dabei sowohl glücklich als auch irritiert aus.

Justus schluckte. "Wie kommst du denn auf diese Abwegigkeit?", fragte er nun überrascht.

"Du bist nicht auf mich zugekommen und wann immer ich auf dich zu bin, hast du entweder nicht drauf reagiert oder bist mir ausgewichen, dann hast du vor allen gesagt, daß du kein Interesse an mir hast", erklärte sie und wirkte jetzt zum ersten Mal auf Justus etwas hilflos, "aber so ein Geschenk macht man wohl Niemanden, den man nicht mag."

"Natürlich mag ich dich. Ich bin doch nur wegen dir in letzter Zeit so regelmäßig hier", gab Justus endlich zu. 

"Das hat Sarah auch gesagt, aber ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt. Just, ich... muss jetzt wirklich nach Hause, sonst kriege ich Ärger. Lass uns später noch schreiben."

Justus nickte und begleitete Tauriel zu ihrem Wagen, Hand in Hand. Dann gaben sie sich einen weiteren Kuss und verabschiedeten sich. Justus war so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor.

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Justus in seinem Bett und hatte das Handy in der Hand. Sollte er ihr schreiben oder warten, bis sie sich meldet?

Dann dachte er daran, was sie gesagt hatte, daß er nie auf sie zu gegangen ist und sie daher dachte, er mag sie nicht und überwand sich ein weiteres Mal. Aber er war sich so unsicher was er ihr schreiben sollte, was war jetzt das Passende? Er entschied sich für einen vorsichtigen Anfang: 

Bist du inzwischen gut zuhause angekommen?

Es verging nicht mal eine Minute da hatte er bereits eine Antwort von ihr erhalten: 

Ja. Moment. 

Scheinbar hatte sie noch keine Zeit zum Schreiben, also musste er sich in Geduld üben. Unfassbar wie schwierig einem Warten fallen kann. Zwei Minuten später die ihm endlos vorkamen, schrieb sie wieder und dann kam überraschend und nicht wirklich ausführlich: 

Kannst du Reiten?

Das war eine seltsame erste Frage in der Situation, aber immerhin lebte sie auf einem Pferdehof, da war das wohl bedeutungsvoller. Also tippte er schnell zur Antwort:

Ja kann ich. Sogar ganz gut, auch wenn es mir sicherlich an Übung fehlt.

Wieder dauerte es, bis Tauriel erneut ihm etwas zurück schrieb: 

Hast du morgen ab 11 Uhr Zeit? Vielleicht ein Ausritt? Da könnten wir etwas alleine reden. Sorry musste gerade mit meiner Mum reden, ich muss morgen früh ab 5 Uhr die Stallarbeit übernehmen und daher auch gleich schlafen.

So hatte er sich das viel eher vorgestellt, mit Tauriel zu schreiben. Mit mehreren aneinanderhängende Sätzen und so war es auch deutlich leichter zu antworten: 

Sehr gerne, dann um 11 Uhr. Wo? Ich weiß nur, du wohnst bei Santa Monica.

Als nächstes schickte sie ihm ihren aktuellen Standort, direkt darauf folgte eine weitere Nachricht: 

_Ich muss dann jetzt direkt schlafen, bis morgen. Gute Nacht. Kuss_

Das fühlte sich richtig gut an, wie sein Herz klopfte, als er das las. Zu gerne würde er sie jetzt wieder in den Arm nehmen und küssen. Seine Hände zitterten leicht als er schrieb:

_Okay bis morgen. Danke dir auch eine gute Nacht. Kuss_

Sowas hatte er wirklich noch nie geschrieben. Noch einmal kostete es ihn Überwindung, die Nachricht abzuschicken. Aber er wusste, es war das Richtige. Er war gerade richtig glücklich und freute sich so sehr auf morgen. Er konnte an gar nichts anderes denken als an sie, an das Gefühl sie in den Armen zu halten, sie zu küssen und schlief mit diesen süßesten Gedanken ein.


	49. Keine Luft zum Atmen

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Dienstag der 27. Dezember~~~~~~

Weihnachten bei den Jonas war super. Vorallem als er nach seiner Shopping Tour doch noch Josh daten und sich den ganzen Abend, bis in die Nacht bei und mit ihm ausleben konnte, war das Beste daran. Dicht gefolgt von Joshs Freude über seine Wohnung, als er am Weihnachtsmorgen nach Hause kam. Er kam sogar nochmal kurz mit zum Schrottplatz um sich entsprechend bei den Jonas zu bedanken. Klar der Sachwert war für die Jonas nicht besonders viel, dennoch war es eine große Geste.

Doch nach Weihnachten, am Dienstag Morgen sammelten seine Eltern Bob ein, um die Freunde in Oregon zu besuchen, so wie es abgesprochen war. Leider.

Natürlich war es Bob schon lange vorher klar, wie es dort sein würde. Genau wie die letzten Jahre, wird er sich wieder mit Michael ein Zimmer teilen müssen. Er konnte Michael, der der Sohn von der besten Freundin seiner Mum war, wirklich gut leiden, auch wenn dieser ein paar Jahre jünger war. Aber so gab es wirklich keine Privatsphäre, keinen noch so kleinen Raum für Ava. Die Sachen hatte er erst gar nicht mitgenommen, viel zu riskant, daß seine Eltern sie finden könnten. 

Inzwischen war Ava so selbstverständlich ein Teil von ihm geworden, hatte selbst mit den ganzen Einschränkungen der letzten Zeit, immer Raum gefunden, diesen Teil von sich mal mehr, mal weniger zu erkunden und auszuleben, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er eine Woche sich so selbst verstecken könnte ohne wahnsinnig zu werden.

Doch es kam noch viel schlimmer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nach einer ewig langen Fahrt, mit mehreren Staus und dadurch einen kompletten Tag, ohne auch nur einen Hauch an Abstand, hatten sie irgendwann aufgegeben, an einem Tag bis nach Portland durchzufahren und hatten völlig übermüdet ein Motel angefahren. 

Der ganze Tag bereits war einfach nur schrecklich. Bob hatte keine Ahnung, woran es lag, aber seine Mutter schien schlechte Laune zu haben. Erneut fiel ihr auf wie schrecklich lang seine Haare geworden waren und meinte dann, daß er unbedingt einen "Männersport" machen sollte, da er irgendwie nicht männlich genug wirkte, für einen Jungen in seinem Alter, seine Schultern nicht breit genug, seine Hände zu zart, die Fingernägel zu gepflegt.

Mehrmals auf der Fahrt fing sie an, anzumerken, was ihrer Meinung nach an ihm nicht stimmte und er konnte weder fliehen noch sich verteidigen, um sich selbst zu schützen. Glücklicherweise schritt sein Dad immer wieder ein und bremste sie, ehe sie sich komplett reinsteigerte, mit: "Bob ist vollkommen okay, so wie er ist. Es muss nicht jeder Mann ein Adonis sein"

Trotzdem setzte es ihm zu. Bob dachte daran wie Justus ihn in der Kaffeekanne getröstet hatte. Selbst Justus hatte gemerkt, wie sehr ihm etwas zusetzt. Auch wenn Justus Stärken sicherlich nicht darin lagen. Warum merkte seine eigene Mutter es nicht, daß ihre Kommentare für ihn unerträglich waren?

Zu gerne hätte er an diesem Tag, nochmal ein wenig Freiraum gehabt, wenigstens einmal alleine durchatmen. Am Liebsten für ein paar Fantasien, vielleicht würde er sich dann besser fühlen. Bob riss dreimal die Notbremse, behauptete ein Klo aufsuchen zu müssen, aber auch das half kaum. Auch auf einer öffentlichen Toilette, war man nicht ganz alleine und er fühlte sich dort auch nicht gerade wohl. Und auch sein Dad nutzte diese Gelegenheiten die Toilette aufzusuchen. Doch wenigstens hatte er mal kurz das Gefühl, eine Tür hinter sich schließen zu können.

Mit der Entscheidung ein Motel anzufahren, hatte Bob endlich Hoffnung auf eine Auszeit von seinen Eltern. Doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut, seine Mum war der Meinung, daß ein Zimmer mit einem Beistellbett für ein paar Stunden Schlaf absolut ausreichend war. 

Wenigstens eine Runde spazieren wollte er gehen, aber das wollte seine Mum auch nicht. Es war dunkel in einer fremden Umgebung, spät, kalt, es nieselte und er trug immernoch eine Orthese. Bob hatte ihren besorgten Argumenten, gar nichts entgegen zu setzen und gab auf, ehe er es richtig versucht hatte.

Die Nacht schlief er schlecht. Klar er hatte den ganzen Tag kaum etwas getan, wovon man müde werden konnte und da waren diese verletzenden Äußerungen seiner Mutter, die er einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekam.

Ohne Frühstück ging es frühmorgens weiter, sein Dad besorgte nur schnell etwas für zum Essen, für die Hand, das wohl ein Sandwich sein sollte und das vermutlich genauso überteuert wie geschmackslos war. 

Bob saß auf der Rückbank und ließ die Landschaft an sich vorbeistreichen. Nicht einmal fahren konnte er mit der Orthese, um seine Eltern abzulösen, um wenigstens mal was zu tun zu haben, so blieb ihm nur sein Handy. 

Peter müsste ihn gut verstehen können, denn der hatte aktuell auch das Problem keine richtige Rückzugsmöglichkeiten zu haben und das sogar obwohl er Zuhause war, also entschied Bob ihm zu schreiben:

_Hi Peter. Wir sind immernoch nicht in Portland angekommen. Ich finde es jetzt schon schrecklich. Ich muss ein Klo aufsuchen um mal einen Moment alleine zu sein. Wie hälst du das aus?_

Ein Häkchen, 2 Häkchen, Häkchen blau, Peter schreibt... Ihm war noch nie so langweilig, daß er das beobachtet hat. Scheinbar schrieb Peter etwas länger. Immerhin. Mit einem ganz leisen Ton erschien die Nachricht im Chatfenster:

_Hi Bob. Seid ihr die Nacht durchgefahren? Ich halte es gar nicht aus, es ist der reinste Alptraum, wie jedes Jahr. Eigentlich immer das Gleiche, aber ich finde es jedes Jahr noch schlimmer. Ich glaube wir brauchen nächstes Jahr über Weihnachten ganz dringend einen Fall außerhalb von Kalifornien._

Bob musste schmunzeln. Ja mit Justus und Peter einen Fall aufklären, würde er tatsächlich hundert mal lieber machen, anstatt mit seinen Eltern nach Portland zu fahren. Er antwortete direkt:

_Klingt super! Ich wäre, wenn es nach mir ginge dabei, aber nächstes Jahr sind wir immernoch keine 18 und so wie meine Mum derzeit drauf ist, wird das nix :( wir haben letzte Nacht in einem Motel übernachtet, zu dritt in einem Zimmer, daß kaum größer als das Auto war._

Ein Häkchen, 2 Häkchen, Häkchen blau, Peter schreibt... und schreibt.... und - endlich kommt die Nachricht an:

_Ganz wegfahren lassen mich meine Eltern vermutlich auch nicht, wobei so mies wie die Stimmung hier gerade ist, bzw gestern Abend war, sind sie vielleicht auch froh, über jeden der nächstes Jahr nicht dabei ist. Wir teilen uns mein Zimmer gerade zu fünft.Zum Glück habe ich es bald für dieses Jahr geschafft und du schaffst das auch. Kopf hoch ;)_

Bob seufzte und zog sofort den Blick seines Dads auf sich. "Wir sind gleich da, die nächste Abfahrt müssen wir raus", sagte dieser aufmunternd. Bob nickte nur und tippte dann seine Antwort.

_Danke. Du auch. Wir sind gleich angekommen. Ich glaube ich überrede Michael als erstes irgendetwas draußen zu machen. Hauptsache ich kann mich mal bewegen und bekomme etwas Abstand zu meinen Eltern._

Ein Häkchen, 2 Häkchen, nix passiert, warum dauert das jetzt so lange? Häkchen blau, Peter schreibt... und kurz darauf kam doch seine Antwort

_Mach das. Justus hat geschrieben. Ich soll ihn nach Santa Monica fahren, da habe ich die passende Gelegenheit, für eine Atempause._

Bob tippte eine weitere Nachricht um Abschluss:

_Grüße Justus von mir, viel Spaß euch beiden._

Ein Häkchen, 2 Häkchen, Häkchen blau, Peter schreibt... 

_Mach ich._

Seine Mum lenkte tatsächlich endlich den Wagen runter vom Highway. Jetzt war es endlich nur noch eine Sache von Minuten, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Er steckte sein Handy wieder in die Tasche. 


	50. Coming Out (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Dienstag der 27. Dezember~~~~~~

"Kommt Kelly denn gar nicht mal vorbei?", fragte seine Cousine Mel, als sie alle zusammen um 2 Tische verteilt saßen. Das Abendessen hatten sie gerade beendet. Mel fand Kelly total cool, letztes Jahr und war es vermutlich inzwischen einfach nur Leid, das einzige Mädchen in ihrem Alter zu sein. Ansonsten, waren sie alles Jungs, abgesehen von ihrer kleinen Schwester, die gerade mal 2 Jahre alt war. 

"Nein. Kelly und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen", erklärte Peter ihr kurz, bisher hatte er es geschafft, alle Themen die in Richtung von seinem Liebesleben gingen rauszuhalten, während die anderen Vier ständig zu diesem Thema fanden.

"Oh. Schade. Warum denn nicht?", fragte Mel weiter nach.

"Das hat nicht so wirklich gepasst. Kelly hat mich oft eingeengt und ich hatte immer das Gefühl, nicht ich selbst sein zu dürfen", erklärte er unbehaglich, ganz besonders aufgrund der Tatsache, daß seine komplette Familie zuhörte.

"Also ich fand Kelly cool!", entgegnete Mel grinsend.

"Und heiß!", warf Ted genauso breit grinsend ein.

Teds Dad, Onkel George, räusperte sich und seine Mum, Tante Ann, zischte ihm seinen Namen zu. 

Doch Ted ignorierte galant, seine Eltern und fragte Peter gerade heraus: "Dann ist Kelly jetzt frei?"

"Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete Peter betont achselzuckend. 

Tante Ann lief rot an. Entschuldigte sich für Ted, der ein Jahr älter als Peter war: "Ted ist unmöglich, ich kann mir die Namen seiner Freundinnen kaum merken, so schnell wechseln sie."

"Und dabei sind das nur die, die du mitbekommst", setzte Ted mit einem breiten Grinsen provokant obendrauf. Peter hatte in den letzten Tagen von Ted schon gehört, daß er sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, seine Eltern im Glauben zu lassen, daß er, mit allen Mädchen, mit denen ihn seine Eltern sahen, etwas am Laufen hatte, um sie sich zu erziehen. Peter konnte sich darunter nichts vorstellen, hatte aber auch nicht weiter nachgehakt.

Tante Anns Gesicht lief noch dunkler rot an.

"Dann wird es wohl nicht lange, bis zum ersten Enkelkind dauern", meinte Brian ein anderer Onkel vom Peter, lachend und fing sich gleich eine Reihe böser Blicke ein, die er locker ignorierte.

"Hey, nur weil ich nichts anbrennen lasse, heißt das nicht daß ich zu blöd bin zum Verhüten", beschwerte sich Ted empört.

Onkel George warf etwas verlegen ein. "Wir kaufen ihm die Kondome."

"Ihr kauft die Kondome für Ted?", fragte Peters Dad nun überrascht und Peter wollte am Liebsten im Boden versinken. Das Thema Kondome im großen Familienkreis und das ausgerechnet jetzt. Blieb ihm denn gar nichts erspart?

"Ja klar, nachdem wir gemerkt haben, daß Ted da ziemlich aktiv ist, war uns das lieber so", bestätigte Onkel George.

"Wir wollen es nicht davon abhängig machen, wie gut er sich sein Taschengeld einteilt, ob er konsequent verhütet", erklärte Tante Ann weiter.

"Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, darf ich nun die Pille nehmen?", fragte nun Mel offen heraus zu ihren Eltern die jetzt ihrerseits rot anliefen.

Tante Maggie antwortete verlegen: "Du bist doch gerade erst 15 geworden. Das finde ich zu jung!"

Es war nicht Mel, sondern Ted der widersprach: "15 ist doch ein ganz normales Alter, für das erste Mal. Gut, das sagen die wenigsten Mädchen ihren Eltern, aber ich kenne kein einziges Mädchen, daß auf Sex verzichtet, weil die Eltern es für zu früh halten. Die Frage ist eher, verhütet man mit Pille und Kondom oder nur mit Kondom, oder wenn das auch nicht zur Verfügung steht, dann vielleicht doch nur mit Coitus interruptus."

Tante Maggie wurde blass und ihr Mann Dave schluckte sichtlich, bevor er verlegen meinte: "Vielleicht denken wir noch einmal drüber nach."

Onkel Brian, der eben noch gelacht hatte, sah zu seinem Sohn Paul, der ebenfalls 15 war und so langsam verging ihm das Lachen. "Aber ist es nicht meistens so, daß die Pille dazu verleitet, nachlässig mit Kondomen zu sein und dann das Risiko von Krankheiten steigt?", warf er ein wenig unsicher ein. Wem die Frage galt, war nicht so klar erkennbar.

Peter musste dabei sofort an sich selbst denken und lief falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch roter an. Aber er fiel schon gar nicht mehr auf, abgesehen von Ted und vielleicht Onkel Brian, sahen sie alle, mehr oder weniger verlegen aus.

Tante Charlotte, die Brians Frau war, die wie er selten um einen Spruch verlegen war, verpasste ihrem Mann einen verbalen Seitenhieb, in dem sie sagte: "Oh du musst nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen. Du bist tatsächlich der Einzige, der mir begegnet ist, der mit 17 schon mal einen Tripper hatte." 

Damit schaffte sie es tatsächlich auch Onkel Brian die Röte ins Gesicht zu holen. Peter wollte nur noch weg. Es war schrecklich, einfach mega peinlich für alle. Doch aufstehen hieß fast schon, es zuzugeben, also blieb er sitzen.

Doch statt daß es zu einem Ende kam, zog Paul nach und meinte, wenn auch nicht annähernd so selbstsicher wie Ted: "Also Jessy und ich verwenden auch Kondome trotz Pille."

"Ihr schlaft bereits miteinander?", keuchten nun Tante Charlotte und Onkel Jeff und während Paul dezent rot anlief, meinte Ted wieder breit grinsend: "Na klar, was denkt denn ihr? Die Beiden sind seit einem halben Jahr zusammen und werden bald 16. Ich würde mal behaupten abgesehen von der kleinen Ally hat hier jeder im Raum schon Sex gehabt." 

Jamie keuchte überfordert und rannte mit rotem Kopf, als Erstes raus, nuschelte nur: "Muss ins Bad." Die Eltern des Vierzehnjährigen sahen sich nur betreten an und sagten lieber nichts dazu. 

"Mit wie vielen Mädchen hattest du schon was am Laufen, Peter?", fragte Ted nun ihn.

In dem Moment war sich Peter felsensicher, irgendwas ging hier vor. Das war doch kein Zufall mehr, irgendetwas mussten seine Cousins und Mel ausgeheckt haben, als er vor dem Essen beim Joggen war. Es war ihm mega peinlich, aber er antwortete so ruhig er konnte: "Zwei."

"Was, nur zwei?", hakte Ted ungläubig nach und ihm kam die Idee, daß Ted, Paul und Mel vielleicht etwas in seinem Zimmer gefunden hatten, vielleicht das Video von ihm und Marc, oder das Forum. Es war wohl so, daß sie es wussten und das gerade nur veranstalteten, um ihn zum Coming Out zu bewegen. 

Er fühlte sich massiv unter Druck gesetzt, aber bevor Ted nun die Bombe platzen ließ und er sich vorführen ließ, wollte er es lieber selber machen.

"Mit zwei Mädchen und mit zwei Typen", sagte er leise und hielt den Atem an. Augenblicklich wurde es mucksmäuschenstill und alle Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet, bis auf Ally, die die Situation, um sich herum nicht verstehen konnte und mit ihrem Kuscheltier spielte.

"Du bist schwul?", fragte Ted verblüfft und seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, bi."

Peter biss sich auf die Lippen, also hatte er sich geirrt? Das ganze Theater hier, galt also doch nicht ihm? Hilflos sah er sich um, keiner reagierte irgendwie ablehnend, nur überrascht, total überfordert und keiner sagte darauf ein Wort.

"Ich glaube, ihr geht jetzt besser auf Peters Zimmer", meinte Peters Mum tonlos und Ted, Paul, Mel und Peter standen ohne Widerspruch auf. 

Peter schaute noch einmal zu seinen Eltern, auch sie wirkten überrascht und definitiv überfordert, in so einer Situation mit den vielen Gästen damit konfrontiert zu werden. Doch sein Dad nickte und blinzelte ihm angespannt zu, während er sich zu einem Lächeln bemühte und Peter versuchte diese kleine Regung als positives Zeichen zu werten.

"Sorry. Das tut mir wirklich total Leid. Ich wusste es nicht, sonst hätte ich nichts gesagt. Ich wollte dich nicht unter Druck setzen oder Bloßstellen", entschuldigte sich Ted, kaum daß sie im Zimmer zurück waren. 

"Was sollte dann, diese ganze Aktion, Ted?", fragte Peter wütend.

"Ich hatte vorhin versprochen Mel zu helfen. Mel ist bei ihren Eltern auf taube Ohren gestoßen, jedesmal wenn es um die Pille ging. Wir haben uns vorhin als du Joggen warst unterhalten und ich dachte, wir kriegen das doch wohl locker hin, denen klar zu machen, daß es wichtig und normal ist. Wir hätten es dir vorher wohl stecken sollen, was wir vorhaben", erklärte Ted voller Schuldbewusstsein.

Das war alles nur ein Mißverständnis? Peters Wut verpuffte genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Er wäre jetzt erst recht, am Liebsten alleine, doch das gesamte Haus war voller Menschen. Eventuell könnte er mit jemanden reden, doch jetzt würden seine Eltern wohl überhaupt nicht zustimmen nochmal wegzugehen, abgesehen davon wo sollte er hin? Bob war seit heute morgen auf dem Weg nach Portland, Justus hatte was erzählt von einer Feier vom Computerclub, zu der er heute hin wollte, draußen am Strand oder in der Kaffeekanne sitzen, war definitiv zu kalt, viele Freunde hatten noch Besuch, wie er selbst oder waren weggefahren jemanden besuchen, darunter leider auch Marc.

Er sah Ted an, zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: "Ja, kann sein. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und möchte schlafen."

Das mit dem Schlafen klappte aber nicht so schnell, auch wenn Ted, Mel, Paul und Jamie sich echt Mühe gaben, leise zu sein. Mit den 5 Betten in Peters kleinem Zimmer, gab es keine Möglichkeit ganz leise zu sein, abgesehen davon war er noch gar nicht müde. Trotzdem schloß er die Augen und tat so, als wäre er direkt eingeschlafen. Er wollte jedem Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen.

Doch ihm brummte der Kopf wirklich. Dieses völlig schief gelaufene Coming Out seiner Familie gegenüber, dieses ganze peinliche Gespräch davor war ihm zuviel. Er bereute jedes Wort, das er gesagt hatte. 

Onkel Brian hatte mit 17 mal einen Tripper gehabt und das war ihm sogar bis heute peinlich. Und er selbst war gerade mal 16 und hatte zwar keinen Tripper, das konnte man ja bereits ausschließen, aber womöglich HIV oder vielleicht ja auch "nur" die Syphilis. Sein Termin zum Testen auf Syphilis war am Freitag. Und auch vor dem Termin hatte er Angst, wenn auch nicht so, wie vor dem Letzten.

Marc war nicht in der Nähe von Los Angeles, also konnte er ihn leider nicht wieder begleiten. Dieses Mal musste er alleine durch.

Peter bekam am Rande mit, wie Ted sich auch noch bei Jamie entschuldigte und wie die Anderen Jamie leise darüber aufklären, was noch geschehen war, nachdem er ins Bad geflüchtet war. Ihrer Wortwahl nach, war Peters Bisexualität an sich überhaupt kein Problem für sie, sondern hatten ein mieses Gefühl ihn so überrannt zu haben, daß er sich zu einem Coming Out genötigt gesehen hatte.

Wenigstens etwas, aber mit ihnen darüber reden, wollte er dennoch nicht, also gab er weiter vor zu schlafen, bis er wirklich einschlief.


	51. Ausritt (Justus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nun das bisher mit Abstand längste Kapitel ;D Ich hatte überlegt das mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu teilen und aus zwei sehr langen, 4 lange zu machen, aber irgendwie wäre das für mich nicht stimmig, zum Konzept und abgesehen davon habe ich an den 2 Kapiteln Wochen gesessen und versucht fehlerfrei diese verstrickten Kapitel und die zahllosen Enden zu verweben. Ich kann das nicht "zerschneiden"

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Mittwoch der 28. Dezember~~~~~~

Auch Justus musste am nächsten Morgen Zuhause mit anpacken, vielleicht besser so, sonst würde er sich noch mehr in seine Nervosität reinsteigern. Er war auch so schon so unkompliziert, daß ihm mehrfach entfiel, was er eigentlich gerade zu tun hatte. 

Beim Frühstück hatte er gefragt, ob er den Wagen heute haben durfte, aber er wurde enttäuscht, Onkel Titus brauchte ihn ab halb 10 bereits selber, bis abends und statt den Autoschlüssel, gab es die Aufgabe den Wagen beladen zu müssen.

Dadurch entstand für Justus die Frage, wie er eigentlich zu Tauriel kommen sollte. Er wollte nicht mit dem Fahrrad fahren und nassgeschwitzt bei ihr ankommen. Das Auto ging nicht, Bob war bereits weggefahren, und konnte ihm seinen Käfer nicht leihen, blieb also nur Peter zu fragen. Er schrieb ihm nebenbei:

_Ich muss um 11 Uhr in Santa Monica sein, kannst du mich fahren?_

Die Antwort kam sofort, lange bevor Justus fertig mit Frühstück war:

_Geht klar. Bin um halb elf bei dir._

Auf Peter war eben Verlass und das seine Tante und Onkel bereits um halb 10 wegfuhren, gab ihm die Sicherheit, noch Zeit zum Duschen zu finden, bevor er los musste. 

Der Nachteil war, er hatte auch viel Zeit sich weiter in seine Nervosität reinzusteigen. Und so stand er schon viel zu früh draußen und wartete auf Peter, der ebenfalls für ihn ungewöhnlich früh dran war.

Peter startete direkt ein Verhör, war ja eigentlich klar, aber es war gar nicht so unangenehm, wie Justus sich das vorgestellt hat. Im Gegenteil, das Gespräch mit Peter tat ihm gut. Aber er bemerkte mal wieder, daß mit Peter etwas nicht stimmte. Peter freute sich wirklich mit ihm und dennoch wirkte Peter nur oberflächlich glücklich, dahinter war er immernoch sehr betrübt. Justus sprach ihn direkt darauf an, aber Peter redete sich mit der beengten Familiensituation bei ihm Zuhause raus. Und dann lenkte Peter ab, in dem er ihn auf die Rückfahrt ansprach und erwischte Justus eiskalt. 

Das war ihm noch nie passiert, und es war ihm total peinlich. Er war so fokussiert gewesen darauf, wie er zu Tauriel hinkommt, daß er total vergessen hatte sich darüber Gedanken zu machen wann und wie er wieder nach Hause kam. Peter fand das total amüsant und lachte endlich mal wieder. 

Justus sah Tauriel kaum, daß sie auf den Hof fuhren. Sie hielt bereits zwei gesattelte Pferde am Zügel, einen Schimmel und einen Fuchs. Sie hatte die Haare wie an Halloween vorne geflochten und hinten offen und trug eine braune Reithose und einen grasgrünen Pullover, der einen V-Ausschnitt hatte und wie Justus glücklich direkt bemerkte, trug sie die Kette, die er ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie zeigte Peter mit großen deutlichen Gesten, wo er parken konnte. 

Justus stieg zusammen mit Peter aus und ging auf sie zu. Er wusste gar nicht wirklich, wie er sich ihr Gegenüber jetzt verhalten sollte. Immerhin waren sie auf dem Hof ihrer Eltern und geredet hatten sie auch noch nicht. Also schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln und stellte Peter und Tauriel einander formal vor. 

"Wie sieht denn deine Planung aus, Tauriel?", fragte Peter nun Tauriel selbst, "ich würde Justus später auch abholen, aber er hatte nicht mal eine Idee wann." 

Tauriel lachte warm: "Ja, wir hatten noch keine Zeit, um über irgendwas zu reden. Wenn nichts dagegen spricht würde ich sagen, sei um Sechs da. Um kurz vor 5 ist Sonnenuntergang und um halb Sechs wird es dunkel, da sollten wir dann definitiv zurück sein." Dabei sah sie Justus fragend an, der nickte. 

"Okay dann bin ich um Sechs wieder da, wenn ihr die Pläne ändert, kannst du ja einfach vorher anrufen", sagte Peter zu Justus und streichelte den Schimmel, der neugierig zu ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. 

"Faye, gut das du noch da bist, Al ist immer noch nicht da, du musst mir vorher noch helfen die Pferde auf die Weide zu bringen", rief eine Frau mit roten halblangen Haaren über den Hof, die ganz sicher Tauriels Mutter war. Tauriel war sichtlich genervt und erwiderte: "Ich hab schon den kompletten Frühdienst übernommen, damit er bei seiner Freundin übernachten kann. Ich habe jetzt Besuch!"

"Ich weiß. Die Pferde können doch nichts dafür und für Al ist das auch nicht gewöhnlich, aber er geht auch nicht ans Handy. Was soll ich machen?", fragte die Mutter ihre Tochter. Tauriel seufzte und in dem Moment, in dem sie enttäuscht was dazu sagen wollte, mischte sich Peter ein. 

"Kann ich vielleicht helfen?", fragte Peter hilfsbereit. Woraufhin sich die Mutter vorstellte und darauf bestand mit Katie angesprochen zu werden. Nach einer kurzen Frage drückte Tauriel Justus die Zügel in die Hand, bat ihn kurz, auf sie zu warten und dann ging sie mit Peter, ihrer Mum hinterher und sie kamen nach 5 Minuten mit gleich 4 Pferden, die alle Peter übernahm und folgte Katie, die 3 weitere Pferde führte. 

Tauriel kam zu Justus, ließ ihn auf den Fuchs aufsteigen, bestieg den Schimmel und meinte: "Lass uns losreiten, bevor noch irgendwas dazwischen kommen kann."

Sie ritten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zunächst noch mit normalen Gesprächsthemen: Darüber wie nervig es ist, im familiären Betrieb ständig einspringen zu müssen, die schöne Lage der Farm und Justus Reitkünste. Eigentlich würde er gerne über andere Dinge reden, aber Justus hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Thema wechseln konnte, auf eins das ihm unter den Nägeln brannte, ohne daß es vielleicht unverschämt wirkte. 

Dann waren die ersten Themen durch und Stille kehrte ein. Während er darüber nachdachte was er sagen konnte, ritten sie nebeneinander im Schritt. Tauriel seufzte. "Du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht", sagte sie und bevor Justus nur ein Wort sagen konnte, lehnte sie sich zu ihm rüber, zog ihn mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken sich ihr entgegen und küsste ihn.

Justus legte seine Hand, auf ihre Schulter und erwiderte den Kuss, was gar nicht so einfach war, während des Reitens, denn direkt vergrößerten die Pferde den Abstand zueinander und sie mussten ihren Kuss lösen.

Tauriel lachte, trabte ihr Pferd an und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Justus setzte sich mit seinem Pferd daneben, ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie glücklich fest. "Es tut mir Leid, Tauriel. Ich will es dir nicht schwer machen. Es ist eben für mich auch-", fing Justus an sich zu erklären.

Doch Tauriel unterbrach ihn direkt als er etwas zögerte: "Ich weiß. Ich habe die Gelegenheit vorhin genutzt im Stall und habe Peter gefragt. Ich war etwas irritiert daß du mich nicht geküsst hast, als ihr ankamt."

"Oh. Ich-", Justus seufzte, "ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du das möchtest. Vor Anderen, darunter deine Mum und wir haben auch noch nicht geredet."

Tauriel nickte bedächtig, während sie seiner Erklärung zuhörte. Dann sah sie ihn an und sagte ernst. "Ich habe keine richtigen Geheimnisse. Von mir aus darf jeder wissen, daß wir jetzt zusammen sind." Dabei sah sie ihn fragend an, um sich bei ihm noch einmal rückzuversichern, als Justus erleichtert lächelte, fuhr sie fort: "Du darfst mich küssen, egal wer gerade wo ist, zur Begrüßung und Verabschiedung erwarte ich es sogar, aber wenn dir das schwer fällt, bekomme ich es bestimmt hin, daß ich die Initiative ergreife."

"Danke", sagte er erleichtert.

"Und jetzt-!", sagte Tauriel bestimmt und entzog sich Justus Hand, galoppierte lachend los und rief: "Fang mich!" 

Justus galoppierte hinterher. Doch Tauriel war eindeutig im Vorteil. Sie kannte das Gelände und die Pferde und hatte auch noch Vorsprung, außerdem ritt sie auch noch deutlich besser als Justus. Aber sie lachten dabei und es lockerte die Stimmung zwischen ihnen deutlich auf. Am Waldrand hielt sie an und ließ sich freiwillig fangen und sie küssten sich wieder. 

Nun ging es deutlich langsamer vorran als zuvor, im Wald und auch mit teilweise enormen Anstiegen, auf schwierigem Untergrund. Als sie schon deutlich an Höhenmetern zurückgelegt hatten, klingelte Justus Handy und er griff in seine Jackentasche und genau in dem Moment wo er sah, daß es Cotta war der anrief, stolperte sein Pferd und das Handy fiel herrunter. 

Tauriel stieg schneller ab, als er die Situation richtig erfassen konnte und reichte es ihm. Es klingelte zwar noch, aber das Display war tot und damit konnte Justus den Anruf weder annehmen, noch beenden. 

"So ein Mist!", fluchte Justus leise. "Das ist wirklich ärgerlich, aber während des Reitens in so einem schwierigen Gelände sollte man auch nicht telefonieren, auch deine Jackentasche war nicht gerade geschickt gewählt", sagte Tauriel vorsichtig. "Ja war mein Fehler", gab Justus zu, "aber ein Handy dabei zu haben ist immer von Vorteil im Gelände."

"Ja ich habe meins auch immer dabei, wenn ich ausreite", sagte Tauriel mit einem Nicken und bot Justus an, "weißt du wer angerufen hat und die Nummer? wenn es wichtig war, kannst du meins benutzen."

"Ja es war Inspektor Cotta, ich weiß nicht ob es wichtig ist, aber seine Nummer kenne ich nicht auswendig, aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne Peter anrufen, damit er nachfragen kann."

"Na klar, steig ab!", forderte sie Justus auf und ging zu ihrem Pferd. "Ich habe mein Handy immer am Halsriemen mit einer Gürteltasche befestigt. Da ist es sicher, unabhängig was ich trage, oder ob ich mit oder ohne Sattel reite." Justus stieg ab und folgte ihr, nahm dabei sein Pferd aber am Zügel. Sie holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche an den Halsriemen, die Justus bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war, löste die Tastensperre und gab es ihm. 

Er wählte Peters Nummer und während er wartete, bis dieser an sein Handy ging, schloß Tauriel die Arme um und küsste ihn. So war das Warten eindeutig viel schöner.

Als Peter das Gespräch annahm, war dieser etwas irritiert und Justus erklärte ihm die Situation, während Tauriel hauchzarte Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilte. 

Peter bat ihn kurz in der Leitung zu bleiben, falls es Rückfragen gibt. Die Zeit nutzten Justus und Tauriel erneut um sich zu küssen. Inzwischen fühlt sich Justus deutlich sicherer dabei und konnte dieses wunderschöne Gefühl richtig genießen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob das so okay war. Bis Tauriel sanft ihre Zunge in seinen Mund dabei schob, da sprang sein Herz bis zum Hals, das Blut rauschte nur so durch seine Adern und er machte unwillkürlich ein Geräusch. 

Bisher unbekanntes Verlangen hatte ihn ergriffen und brachte ihn gegen seine plötzlich wieder enorme Unsicherheit, den Kuss zu erwidern. Nein so gut hatte er sich das nicht einmal im Ansatz vorgestellt. Und am Liebsten hätte er den Kuss ewig aufrechterhalten, aber da erklang Peters Stimme an seinem Ohr: "Noch dran, Justus?" 

Nur äußerst ungern löste sich Justus von Tauriels Kuss und antwortete: "Ja, ich bin noch dran, was wollte Inspektor Cotta?"

"Nur eine Kleinigkeit, die ich bereits klären konnte. Ich soll dir einen Gruß ausrichten und jetzt viel Spaß. Bis später", antwortete Peter ausweichend und bestimmt.

"Okay. Danke. Bis später", Justus beendete das Gespräch und reichte das Handy Tauriel wieder. 

Am Liebsten hätte Justus weiter mit ihr geknutscht, aber Tauriel packte gewissenhaft ihr Handy zurück und stieg auf. Ein klein wenig enttäuscht, stieg auch er wieder auf sein Pferd und folgte ihr. 

Seine Enttäuschung legte sich schnell, als sie auf eine Waldwiese ritten die auf einem sichelförmigen Felsvorsprung lag. Linker Hand ging es im 60° Winkel bewaldet weiter nach oben, nach vielleicht 50 Meter war es sogar noch steiler und ein Wasserfall stürzte hinab, sammelte sich zu einem kleinen Becken und stürzte dann hinab und stellte damit eine natürliche Begrenzung nach hinten dar. 

Rechter Hand ging es verdammt steil einen Felsenabhang hinunter, bevor der Wald wieder anfing und man hatte einen atemberaubenden Ausblick über Wald, Felder, Städte hin zum Pazifik im Hintergrund. 

Tauriel bemerkte seine Begeisterung und zeigte Justus Santa Monicaund wo in etwa ihre Farm lag. Dann stieg sie ab, sattelte ihr Pferd ab und Justus folgte ihrem Beispiel. Tauriel nahm auch noch die Trense ab, holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche des Halsriemens und ließ ihr Pferd frei laufen. "Bist du sicher, daß das eine gute Idee ist?", vergewisserte sich Justus und Tauriel lachte: "Ja klar, ich lasse die Pferde hier immer frei, die haben hier frisches Gras und frisches Wasser da bleiben sie deutlich lieber hier als einen gefährlichen Auf oder Abstieg zu wagen. Wir legen die Sättel einfach direkt vor den schmalen Durchgang, durch den wir gekommen sind."

Justus Sorgen schienen tatsächlich unbegründet, die Pferde wälzten sich, tranken etwas und fingen ruhig an zu grasen und nachdem sie die Sättel abgelegt hatten, nahmen sie die Satteldecken und setzten sich darauf ins Gras. Auch für sie hatte Tauriel eine Trinkflasche und ein wenig was zum Essen dabei, doch eigentlich wollte Justus lieber da weitermachen, wo sie vorhin von Peter unterbrochen wurden, doch Tauriel machte keine Anstalten dazu. 

Als es nix mehr sonst zu tun gab, immernoch nicht, stattdessen sah sie ihn einfach abwartend an und dann begriff Justus, was sie wollte. Sie wollte, daß er diesmal den Anfang machte. Direkt wurde er nervös, aber er wagte es einfach: Er schloß sie in den Arm und küsste sie. 

Das war eindeutig richtig. Tauriel hatte nur darauf gewartet, erwiderte den Kuss und steigerte ihn wieder zu einem richtigen Knutschen. Und diesmal unterbrach sie keiner. Justus verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, sie lagen bald nur noch eng aneinander gekuschelt knutschend auf den Decken und vergaßen alles um sie herum. 

Immer wieder machten sie Pause und sahen sich an. Tauriels Lippen waren rot, feucht und einladend und immer sicherer machte Justus den Anfang sie zu küssen und suchte immer forscher ihre Zunge. 

"Ich liebe dich", hauchte Tauriel in einer Pause und Justus wurde von Glück durchflutet, so glücklich war er ganz bestimmt noch nie gewesen. So schwer war es ihm noch nie gefallen etwas zu sagen, auch wenn er sicher war, daß es stimmte. "Ich liebe dich auch", gab er zu und sah kurz wie glücklich er Tauriel damit machte, bevor sie ihn direkt wieder leidenschaftlich küsste. 

"Justus, ich würde gerne ein paar Fotos machen, wenn es okay für dich ist", meinte Tauriel vorsichtig. Seine Unsicherheit schien sie anzustecken, das wollte er so nicht, also versuchte er die Situation etwas aufzulockern: "Aber nur unter einer Bedingung", sagte er bemüht ernst. 

"Welche?", fragte Tauriel irritiert. "Ich möchte das du mir die schönsten auch schickst, vielleicht per Email, dann kann ich sie Zuhause über den Computer abrufen, noch bevor ich ein neues Display habe", erklärte er und blinzelte ihr zu. 

Tauriel strahlte, gab ihm einen Kuss, sprang auf und reichte ihm die Hand. Sie machten eine ganze Reihe an Fotos die meisten zusammen aneinandergeschmiegt oder beim Küssen, mit mehr oder weniger Landschaft im Hintergrund, was gar nicht so einfach ist, wenn man niemanden hat der einen hilft. 

Danach ging Justus zu den Decken zurück und beobachtete Tauriel dabei, wie sie die Trinkflasche auffüllte am Wasserfall. So ganz trocken blieb sie dabei nicht und als sie zurück kam schmiegte sich ihr Pullover an ihre Haut und betonte ihre weibliche Figur. 

Justus wollte sie nicht anstarren, aber sie hatte sofort seinen Blick bemerkt und ihm wurde total heiß und kribbelig. Er traute sich nicht hinzusehen und gleichzeitig konnte er nicht wegsehen. 

Scheinbar gefiel Tauriel das auch noch, denn sie spielte damit. Sie stellte sich vor ihm und zog ihr Pullover aus, so daß sie nur noch im BH vor ihm stand und der Kette die sie trug. 

Sofort stürzte das Blut aus seinem Kopf in die Körpermitte, wo es ihm gerade unbehaglich eng wurde. Sie hing ganz selbstverständlich den Pullover über ein paar Zweige, in die Sonne, so auf, daß er gut trocknen konnte und kam zu ihm. 

Justus war viel zu unsicher um zu wissen was er jetzt nur machen sollte. Angestrengt versuchte er ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, während sie sich ihm zugewandt auf seinen Schoß setzte. Sie hielt seinen Blick stand, lächelte und statt ihn zu küssen, zog sie auch noch ihren BH aus. "Gefalle ich dir nicht?", fragte sie leise.

Wie konnte sie das nur denken? "Nein Tauriel, im Gegenteil, du gefällst mir viel zu gut", gab er peinlich berührt zu. 

Doch sie widersprach: "Zu gut gibt es nicht, daran ist nichts falsch, Just. Das gehört dazu wenn man zusammen ist." 

Und bevor er irgendwas dazu sagen musste, küsste sie ihn erneut und legte dabei, seine Hände auf ihre Brüste. Ihre Haut war weich und es fühlte sich so gut an, daß er sie gar nicht loslassen wollte und erkundete zärtlich ihre Brüste. 

Sie wartete bis Justus Zärtlichkeiten sicherer wurden, dann zog sie ihm seine Jacke und das T-Shirt aus, so daß er ebenfalls oben ohne vor ihr saß. 

Justus wusste daß er nicht so attraktiv war wie Peter oder Bob und war ziemlich verunsichert, aber Tauriel schien das nicht zu stören, denn sie erkundete, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, forsch mit ihren Händen seinen Oberkörper, dann drückte sie ihn vorsichtig in eine liegende Position, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn wieder. 

Die Erregung ließ in ihm ein riesiges Verlangen entstehen und er suchte mit seinen Händen erneut nach ihren Brüsten und stöhnte als er sie fand. 

Das war ihm noch nie passiert, daß er die Kontrolle kurz über sich verloren hatte, aber scheinbar war das egal. 

Ihre Brustwarzen wurden richtig fest und dann wanderten ihre Küsse, und damit sie, nach unten, bedeckten seinen Hals, dann seine Brust dann den Bauch hinab und als sie seinen Bauchnabel erreichte war er komplett überwältigt, fuhr inzwischen mit den Händen, durch ihr Haar, weil er ihre Brüste nicht mehr erreichte. 

Als sie an seiner Hose ankam, strich sie mit der Hand über seine Hose, an der Stelle unter der seine Errektion lag und das war dann endgültig zuviel. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam Justus in seine Hose und im nächsten Moment war es ihm extrem peinlich. 

"Sorry, ich-", fing er an und brach direkt wieder ab. Er wusste gar nicht was er in diesem Moment eigentlich sagen sollte.

Tauriel holte ein Taschentuch und gab es ihm, genauso wie diskret etwas Raum, daß er sich ein wenig säubern konnte, ohne daß sie zuschaute. 

"Das war das erste Mal, das du so intim mit einem Mädchen wurdest, oder?", fragte sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm. 

"Ja!", gab er zu, "bis auf ein paar Küsse, habe ich keine Erfahrung." 

"Das merkt man, denn es gibt keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen", merkte sie an, "ich möchte schließlich, daß es dir gefällt."

Justus war total erleichtert, daß Tauriel so offen und locker war und Verständnis hatte, daß er selbst noch Zeit brauchte dafür. 

Viel Zeit hatten sie allerdings heute nicht mehr und als die Sonne schon fast untergegangen war, mahnte Tauriel zur Eile. Justus half ihr, ihren BH wieder anzuziehen und ihr Pullover war auch fast trocken wieder, als sie ihn anzog.

Tauriel rief die Pferde mit einem Pfiff herbei und gab ihnen ein Leckerli. Sie legte die Satteldecken wieder auf die Rücken und verstaute gerade ihr Handy wieder im Halsriemen, während Justus die Sättel und Trensen holte. 

Ein Knacken hinter ihnen, ließ sie und die Pferde aufsehen, als Tauriel gerade nach der ersten Trense greifen wollte. Und dann sprang ein Hirsch auf die Wiese, panisch und wildes Gebell war zu hören. 

Innerhalb von 2 Sekunden, rasten der Hirsch und beide Pferde über die Wiese und flüchteten den Abhang runter, die Satteldecken fielen ins Gras und Tauriel sprang hinterher, konnte die Pferde aber nicht aufhalten. Auch Justus ließ alles fallen und sprang ebenfalls hinterher.

Dann standen sie oben am Klippenrand und sahen vom Weiten, wie die Pferde davongaloppierten. Auf Tauriels Pfiff reagierten sie nicht mehr und von hinten rannten 2 große braune Hunde an ihnen vorbei, dem Hirsch und den Pferden hinterher.

Erst als sie die Pferde in der Ferne über die Wiese galoppieren sehen konnten, die geradewegs zur Farm zurück liefen, konnte Tauriel wieder durchatmen. 

Den Pferden war zumindest nichts passiert, aber mittlerweile hatte die Dämmerung eingesetzt, was sie vor ein Problem stellte. "Gibt es noch einen anderen Weg, als den, den wir gekommen sind?", fragte Justus der den Hinweg im Dunkeln für zu gefährlich hielt.

Diese Einschätzung teilte er mit Tauriel. "Nein, es gibt nur den Einen und das heißt wir sitzen hier bis morgen früh fest. Wir schaffen das nicht bis es dunkel wird, ohne Pferde und im Dunklen ist es Selbstmord."

Für Justus war über Nacht in der Natur festzusitzen keine allzuneue Situation, also zog er seine Routine durch: "Als Erstes sollten wir ein Feuer machen. Sicherheitshalber nahe dem Wasserfall. Wir brauchen also trockene Äste verschiedener Dicken und etwas trockenes Laub. Danach errichten wir ein Lager." 

"Tauriel nickte und fing direkt an Brennholz zu sammeln, dennoch fluchte sie: "Warum genau in dem Moment, wo ich das Handy schon in den Riemen gesteckt habe? Dann könnte ich wenigstens Bescheid geben, daß wir in Ordnung sind. Meine Mum dreht durch vor Sorgen, wenn die Pferde ohne uns zurück kommen." 

"Da sie nicht gesattelt sind, wird sie sich schon denken, daß wir nicht gestürzt sind", versuchte Justus sie zu beruhigen.

Tauriel lachte: "Man merkt du kennst meine Mum noch nicht richtig, die macht sich schnell verrückt und mein Dad ist zur Zeit, eine Woche weggefahren und kann sie nicht beruhigen, allenfalls mein Bruder, aber nun wir können es wohl nicht ändern. Machen wir das Beste draus."

Als es richtig dunkel wurde, loderte bereits ein Feuer und Tauriel holte noch eine Packung Kekse, die noch über war und eine dünne Decke aus der Satteltasche. 

Es war wirklich eine sehr dunkle Nacht, ihr Feuer war das einzige Licht das sie hatten und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme. Tauriel ging erneut in die Offensive, was Justus sehr gut gefiel und er wurde zunehmend mutiger und zog sich obenrum aus, um Tauriel ein Signal zu geben, ohne es aussprechen zu müssen. Vermutlich war es dennoch falsch, denn Tauriel zog sich unter seinen Blicken wieder den Pullover und den BH aus. 

Vorsichtig, aber mit großen Glücksgefühlen erkundete Justus mit den Fingern ihren Körper. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei und zog sich dann komplett aus, ohne ihn auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Tauriel war wunderschön und scheinbar gefiel es ihr, daß er ihren vom Feuerschein beschienene Körper ansah. 

Allein dieser Anblick erregte Justus wieder und obwohl Justus sicher war, daß Tauriel das nicht entging, machte sie weiter. Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor, drückte ihn zu Boden auf die ausgebreitete Satteldecke und zog ihm seine Schuhe aus. 

Justus hatte nun verstanden auf was das hinauslaufen sollte und sein Verlangen sehnte sich danach, wollte sie direkt an sich ziehen, ihren schönen, weichen Körper an seinem spüren und am Liebsten nie wieder loslassen, doch gleichzeitig bekam er große Angst. 

Angst, daß er sie wieder verlieren könnte, wenn er etwas falsch machte, wenn sie ihn nicht attraktiv genug fand, oder sich an seiner Unerfahrenheit störte. Er fühlte sich, so verletzlich, so hilflos ausgeliefert, von ihre Gnade abhängig und dennoch wollte er es ja und verspürte eine aufgeregte Vorfreude, als sie ihm seine Hose öffnete. 

"Was ist los, Justus?", fragte sie liebevoll, nachdem sie die Hose über die Füße gezogen hatte und bemerkte, daß ihm Tränen in den Augen standen. Justus schluckte, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihr das erklären sollte, ohne sich emotional noch mehr zu entblößen. 

Dann rang er sich durch zu sagen: "Widersprüchliche Emotionen." 

"Sexuelle Begierde und Verlustangst?", hakte Tauriel nach und legte damit den Finger in seine Wunde. Er bräuchte vermutlich nichts sagen, sie kannte die Antwort scheinbar bereits. 

"Ich liebe dich und wenn du nicht gerade sagst, daß du mich nicht mehr sehen willst, wirst du mich so einfach nicht los", hauchte sie und legte sich auf ihn und verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Eine Welle aus guter Gefühle schlug über ihm zusammen und spätestens als ihre Hand ihren Weg in seine Unterhose fand, konnte er sowieso an nichts anderes mehr denken.


	52. Ablenkung (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Mittwoch der 28. Dezember~~~~~~

Es ist noch früh am Mittwoch morgen. Peter war längst wach, wusste aber überhaupt nicht diese Zeit zu nutzen, noch immer lebten sie zu fünft in seinem Zimmer. Mit vier aufgeklappten und belegten Feldbetten in seinem Zimmer war es kaum möglich durchs Zimmer zu laufen, ohne jemanden zu wecken. 

Er wäre so gerne wieder Joggen gegangen. Jetzt wo er da draußen noch alleine war, wo es den meisten zu kalt war, um an den Strand zu gehen, besonders gerne. Aber solange die anderen schliefen, schaffte er es nicht an seinen Kleiderschrank zu gehen, um sich frische Sportsachen herauszusuchen.

So tatenlos wach im Bett zu liegen, tat ihm überhaupt nicht gut. Seine Gedanken fanden sofort seine aktuellen Ängste und Selbstvorwürfe und kreisten um sie. Was wenn er wirklich sich mit HIV infiziert hatte? Es war schrecklich, wie lange man warten musste, bis man die Antwort auf diese Frage hatte. Und dann dieses megapeinliche Coming Out gestern Abend, vor der kompletten Familie. Ablenkung wäre jetzt gut, aber eine Ablenkung als Ausweg fand er gerade nicht. 

Sein Handy vibrierte und meldete ihm eine Nachricht von Bob. Scheinbar ging es Bob nun etwas ähnlich wie ihm gerade.

Peter schrieb ein wenig mit Bob hin und her, als eine weitere Nachricht einging. Diesmal eine von Justus. 

Justus fragte ihn, ob Peter ihn um 11Uhr nach Santa Monica fahren könnte. Diese Nachricht kam ihm gerade sowas von Recht, daß er direkt ein kurzes Stimmungshoch hatte.

Natürlich konnte er und wie gerne, dann konnte er endlich diesem überfüllten Haus, seinen eigenen Gedanken und den komischen Blicken, oder noch schlimmer, Fragen von seinen Eltern, oder Tanten und Onkeln, nach seinem Coming Out entkommen. Spontan tippte er eine Antwort in sein Handy: 

_Du bist meine Rettung! Ich könnte dich küssen. Natürlich fahre ich dich. Ich kann es nicht erwarten hier rauszukommen. Bis gleich._

Dann las er es noch einmal durch, um es auf Fehler zu überprüfen und fand einen: Die komplette Ausdrucksweise. So konnte er doch Justus das nicht schreiben. So konnte er Marc schreiben, vielleicht auch noch Bob, oder Jeffrey und auch Ted, vielleicht, die würden auch schon komisch gucken, aber doch nicht Justus. Der würde ihn für komplett für übergeschnappt halten, also löschte er wieder seinen Text, schrieb stattdessen:

_Geht klar. Bin um halb elf bei dir._

So war es eindeutig besser, normal und nicht total überdreht, befand er und schickte den Text ab.

Dann schrieb er erst noch mit Bob zu Ende. Direkt wollten seine Gedanken zurück kehren zu dem Thema anstehender HIV Test und wie peinlich der gestrige Abend war, doch er drängte es jetzt zurück. Das hatte leider noch sehr viel Zeit, bzw. war leider nicht mehr zu ändern. 

Die nächste Frage die anstand war doch, wohin Justus wollte? Hatten sie vielleicht einen neuen Fall? Hoffentlich! Dann käme er vielleicht hier etwas länger raus, aus dieser beengten Situation und er hätte nicht so unglaublich viel Zeit seinen negativen und beängstigenden Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ausnahmsweise dürfte es diesmal sogar für ihn etwas Kompliziertes, Spannendes oder Gruseliges sein. Hauptsache Ablenkung.

Als endlich die Anderen im Haus wach wurden, hielt sich Peter ran und ging allen Gesprächen aus dem Weg. Es war ätzend in einem Haus das eigentlich für drei Menschen ausgelegt war, zu sechzehnt zu wohnen und das auch noch jedes Jahr für eine Woche gleich. 

Doch nie hatte ihn das Wegfallen seiner Privatsphäre, so sehr belastet, wie dieses Jahr. Klar niemals zuvor, hatte er soviel zu verbergen, wie aktuell. Auch nach seiner gab es noch so viel und er wollte keine Fragen beantworten. 

Aber morgen würden sie sich dann endlich alle auf dem Heimweg machen, um Silvester in den Freundeskreisen zu feiern. Dann konnte er endlich wenigstens wieder in sein Zimmer gehen und die Tür hinter sich zu machen.

Trotz der Schlangen fürs Bad und in der Küche, der Tatsache, daß alles was er brauchte, gerade noch jemand anderes zuvor brauchte, daß er das Gefühl hatte, alle starrten ihn beschämt an, schaffte er es bereits um viertel nach 10, ziemlich gestresst, seinem Elternhaus zu entkommen.

Als er am Schrottplatz ankam, war er schon deutlich ruhiger wieder. Auch Justus schien bereits zu warten, obwohl Peter eigentlich früh dran war. Außerdem, fiel Peter auf, sah Justus so aus, als käme er gerade eben frisch aus dem Bad.

"Guten Morgen, Erster. Wohin genau soll ich dich denn fahren, haben wir einen neuen Fall?", begrüßte Peter Justus, der nicht darauf wartete, daß Peter ausstieg, sondern direkt zu ihm in den MG stieg.

"Nein, Peter. Wir haben keinen neuen Fall. Ich - ich bin verabredet und Onkel Titus brauchte das Auto selbst und da habe ich gedacht, ich frage dich, ob es okay ist-"

"Na klar ist es okay, aber du hast immer noch nicht gesagt mit wem du verabredet bist", stellte Peter ein wenig entäuscht fest. Er hätte sich etwas mehr erhofft.

"Mit Tauriel", gab Justus leise zu.

"Ach? Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Du hast seit Wochen nichts mehr gesagt. Ich dachte das sei längst schon vorbei", gab Peter verblüfft von sich.

"Nein ist es nicht, aber was hätte ich schon sagen sollen? Da gab es nicht wirklich was zum Erzählen", versuchte Justus sich da wieder etwas herauszureden.

"Und jetzt?", hakte Peter neugierig nach.

"Naja auch nicht wirklich-", behauptete Justus.

"Aber ihr seid doch jetzt verabredet miteinander?", vergewisserte sich Peter noch einmal.

"Ja. Also- ich- es ist-", druckste Justus herum. Er war total verlegen und bekam rotglühende Wangen. Justus atmete tief durch. Peter tat es Leid, Justus wirkte genauso überfordert, wie er sich gestern Abend gefühlt hatte. Peter wollte ihn erlösen, doch genau in dem Moment, erklärte Justus endlich: "Wir haben uns gestern Abend geküsst und es war total schön, aber wir hatten noch keine Zeit zu reden, haben nur ganz kurz miteinander geschrieben und uns für heute verabredet."

"Wow das freut mich für dich. Aber wieso keine Zeit zum Reden oder Schreiben? Mit Kelly habe ich oft die halbe Nacht telefoniert. Was hat euch gehindert?", hakte Peter nach. Er freute sich sehr für Justus. Das war wirklich überfällig. Justus hatte nach dem Erlebnis mit Brittany komplett dicht gemacht. Das war ja auch verständlich.

"Nun Tauriel muss wohl Zuhause viel mit anpacken. Heute morgen hatte sie schon um fünf Uhr Stalldienst und ich musste zuhause auch schon beim Beladen helfen", erklärte Justus direkt.

"Verstehe, ich bin aktuell der Einzige, der zuviel Zeit hat. Abgesehen von Bob in Portland vielleicht. Ich soll dich von ihm grüßen. Was habt ihr vor? Soll ich euch noch irgendwohin fahren? Zeit habe ich genug", bot er nicht ganz uneigennützig Justus an.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht. Tauriel wollte mit mir Ausreiten und reden. Apropos reden. Was ist mit dir los?", drehte Justus das Verhör nun um, aber Peter konnte und wollte nicht mit Justus über seine wahren Sorgen reden. Auch das Coming Out von gestern, hatte er noch nicht verdaut und fühlte sich noch nicht bereit für ein Weiteres, also antwortete er: "Die Familie ist immernoch da. Ich mag sie alle sehr, besonders Ted, aber mir ist das zuviel, zu lange. Ich habe das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können."

"So schlimm?", hakte Justus nach.

"Ja. Kaum geht man aufs Klo, schon entsteht draußen eine Diskussion, wer als nächstes darf, mal eben sich anziehen, ins Bad, frühstücken und aus dem Haus gehen statt keine 30 Minuten dauert es jetzt zwei Stunden, weil man erstmal Feldbetten zusammen klappen muss, ehe man er schafft, den Schrank zu öffnen und so ist es mit Allem. Es nervt nur noch", beklagte er sich über die ganzen Randprobleme, die es ihm aktuell zusätzlich schwer machten.

"Naja, guck nach vorne, du hast es ja jetzt fast geschafft", versuchte Justus ihn aufzumuntern.

"Ich sage dir das zieht sich wie Kaugummi. Ich bin froh über jede Minute die ich raus komme. Soll ich dich später auch wieder abholen? Du musst nur sagen wann", bot Peter als nächstes an. 

Justus öffnete den Mund und statt zu antworten, lief er rot an. 

Es könnte nicht deutlicher sein: Es musste Justus voll erwischt haben, wenn er sogar solche Sachen vergaß zu planen. Peter fand das amüsant, so hatte er Justus wirklich noch nie erlebt. Er wurde richtig neugierig auf dieses Mädchen und hoffte inständig, daß ihre Gefühle ebenso ernst waren wie Justus'. Noch einen weiteren Tiefschlag würde Justus bestimmt nicht mehr gut verkraften.

"Kein Problem, wir können sie ja gleich fragen, ob sie eine zeitliche Vorstellung hat. Oder ist es dir nicht Recht, wenn ich sie jetzt schon kennenlerne?", versuchte Peter etwas vorsichtig zu sein.

"Ja, doch schon", druckste Justus herum und meinte dann wieder souverän: "Da vorne links, müsste es auch schon sein. Mach mal langsam."

Es war noch ein Weg zu früh und Peter hatte Schwierigkeiten zu wenden, da der Weg definitiv zu schmal dafür war und musste erstmal eine ganze Weile in die falsche Richtung fahren. Aber dennoch kamen sie ein wenig vor dem verabredeten Zeitpunkt, auf dem Hof an. Ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter führte zwei Pferde über den Hof und Peter wusste sofort, das musste Tauriel sein. 

Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch und ob es zufällig ihr Stil schon zuvor war, oder ob sie es seitdem so lebte: Sie sah wirklich wie die Elbin aus dem Hobbit aus. Außerdem war Justus, als er sie sah, deutlich angepannter noch als zuvor. Sie zeigte Peter mit großen deutlichen Gesten, wo er parken konnte und er lenkte seinen MG dorthin und parkte.

Er stieg zusammen mit Justus aus und ging zu ihr. Justus verhielt sich nicht annähernd so, wie Peter es erwartet hätte, von jemand der frisch verliebt war, bei Justus dagegen überraschte es ihn wenig. Justus schenkte ihr lediglich ein Lächeln und stellte ihn und Tauriel miteinander vor, als wäre es ein Geschäftstreffen. 

Für Tauriel war das wohl sehr ernüchternd, aber Justus, der sonst immer alles mitbekam, schnitt ausgerechnet das nicht mit. 

"Wie sieht denn deine Planung aus, Tauriel?", fragte Peter direkt, "ich würde Justus später auch abholen, aber er hatte nicht mal eine Idee wann." 

Tauriel lachte warm. Sie wirkte total sympathisch und liebenswert als sie antwortete: "Ja wir hatten noch keine Zeit, um über irgendwelche Details zu reden. Wenn nichts dagegen spricht würde ich sagen, sei um Sechs da. Um kurz vor 5 ist Sonnenuntergang und um halb Sechs wird es dunkel, da sollten wir dann definitiv zurück sein." Dabei sah sie Justus etwas hilflos fragend an, der aber zum Glück mit einem Nicken bestätigte. Arme Tauriel, dachte Peter kurz, mit Justus, wird es wohl nicht einfach für sie werden.

"Okay dann bin ich um Sechs wieder da, wenn ihr die Pläne ändert, kannst du ja einfach vorher anrufen," sagte er zu Justus der gerade den Schimmel streichelte, statt Tauriel zu küssen. Na hoffentlich bekommt Justus noch die Kurve.

"Faye, gut das du noch da bist, Al ist immer noch nicht da, du musst mir vorher noch helfen die Pferde auf die Weide zu bringen," rief Tauriels Mutter quer über den Hof. 

Tauriel war sichtlich genervt und erwiderte: "Ich hab schon den kompletten Frühdienst übernommen, damit er bei seiner Freundin übernachten kann. Ich habe jetzt Besuch!"

"Ich weiß. Die Pferde können doch nichts dafür und für Al ist das auch nicht gewöhnlich, aber er geht auch nicht ans Handy. Was soll ich machen?", fragte die Mutter ihre Tochter.

Tauriel seufzte enttäuscht und in dem Moment, hatte Peter einen ziemlich guten Einfall. Er würde gerne helfen, mit Pferden konnte er umgehen und er hätte einen guten Grund seinem überfüllten Zuhause, noch länger fern zu bleiben.

"Kann ich vielleicht helfen?", bot er sich daher hilfsbereit an. Tauriel strahlte kurz und ihre Mutter kam zu ihnen und stellte sich als Katie vor. 

Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel drückte Tauriel, Justus die Zügel der zwei Pferde, die sie die ganze Zeit hielt, in die Hand, bat ihn kurz auf sie zu warten und nahm Peter mit in den Pferdestall.

"Gut das du da bist", sagte Tauriel ganz unvermittelt, während sie sich 4 Stricke griff. "Was ist los? Was mache ich falsch?", fragte sie Peter sehr offensiv und machte einen leicht verzweifelten Eindruck.

Peter konnte es sich durchaus denken, was sie meinte, fragte aber lieber dennoch einmal zur Rücksicherung nach: "Was meinst du?"

Tauriel schnaubte und während sie 2 Pferde nacheinander an den Strick nahm, aus den Boxen holte und ihm in die Hände drückte, polterte sie los. "Justus! Ich weiß nicht was ich falsch mache. Jedesmal wenn ich denke er mag mich, dann lässt er mich kalt auflaufen und ich habe das Gefühl, ich nerve ihn. Gestern hat er mir die Kette geschenkt, wir haben uns geküsst, miteinander geschrieben, uns verabredet und jetzt begrüßt er mich nur förmlich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woran ich bei ihm bin! Du bist sein Freund. Kannst du es mir bitte erklären?"

Peter konnte sie gut verstehen, Justus machte es ihr wirklich nicht leicht. Er möchte es nicht hinter dem Rücken zu reden, aber scheinbar war da so einiges an Gefühlen zwischen den Beiden und als Freund war es nur richtig, da mal ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Immerhin half er beiden damit. Er nahm die Pferde von ihr entgegen und meinte:

"Ich kenne Justus sehr gut und er muss ziemlich viel für dich empfinden", stellte er deutlich klar.

"Aber?", hakte sie nach und ging zur nächsten Pferdebox. 

"Justus hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zulassen und Eingestehen von Gefühlen und reden mag er darüber auch nicht. Ich fürchte, wenn du möchtest, daß es klappen kann, wirst du dir angewöhnen müssen, alle ersten Schritte zu übernehmen und im Zweifelsfall immer eine klare Antwort von ihm verlangen", erklärte Peter Tauriel.

"Du meinst also, obwohl er so unnahbar wirkte, hätte ich ihn küssen sollen zur Begrüßung?", vergewisserte sich Tauriel und führte zwei weitere Pferde aus ihren Boxen.

"Nein, nicht obwohl, sondern genau deswegen", korregierte Peter sie. 

Tauriel sah nachdenklich aus, nickte stumm, murmelte: "Danke." Dann ging sie mit den beiden Pferden vor, Peter folgte ihr und aus einem Seitengang, kam auch ihre Mutter mit 3 weiteren Pferden.

Schnell übergab Tauriel, Peter auch noch ihre zwei Pferde und hatte es dann sehr eilig mit Justus fort zu kommen. Er dagegen lief mit vier Pferden hinter Katie her und sie hatten einen strammen Fußmarsch von fünfzehn Minuten vor sich, bis sie zu der gewünschten Weide kamen und danach auch wieder fünfzehn Minuten zurück. Peter kam dabei mit Katie ins Gespräch.

Katie war ein bißchen wie Tante Mathilda. Sie war sehr freundlich und warmherzig, aber hatte auch immer viel Arbeit und spannte ihre Kinder entsprechend ein.  
  
Noch auf dem Rückweg klingelte ihr Handy und Peter bekam schnell mit was geschehen war, offenbar hatte Tauriels älterer Bruder einen Autounfall und war im Krankenhaus. Es war zwar wohl nicht weiter schlimm, wie er es heraushörte, doch es war unklar wann er zurück kommt und ob er dann noch heute mit anpacken konnte.

Katie wollte direkt Tauriel anrufen, damit sie zurück kommt, um die anfallenden Arbeiten zu übernehmen. Doch in dem Moment entschied Peter spontan, hielt Katie davon ab und bot ihr seine Hilfe an. Katie zweifelte kurz, ob er das hinbekam, aber war dann bereit es zu versuchen.

Es war seine beste Entscheidung, seit langem. Endlich hatte er die ersehnte Ablenkung. Es gab so unglaublich viel zu tun, aber es machte deutlich mehr Spaß, als die Arbeiten die Tante Mathilda verteilte. Peter half den Kindern die Unterricht hatten, die Ponys und Pferde zu putzen und satteln, füllte Heunetze und verteilte sie, fütterte die Pferde und wurde dann zum Essen eingeladen und als es später ruhiger wurde, durfte er sogar selber eine Runde reiten. 

Zwischendurch bekam er einen Anruf von einer unbekannten Nummer. Es war Justus, der sein Handy geschrottet hatte und von Tauriels Handy an. Justus bat ihn bei Inspektor Cotta anzurufen. Aber das war lediglich eine Kleinigkeit. Bei einem Vorfall in Rocky Beach, soll es drei Jungs in ihrem Alter, als Zeugen gegeben haben und Cotta wollte nun wissen, ob sie das gewesen sein könnten. Doch da Peter ihm versichern konnte, daß keiner von ihnen derzeit in Rocky Beach war, hatte sich das schnell erledigt. Auf jeden Fall nutzte Peter die Gelegenheit Tauriels Nummer abzuspeichern.

Ihr Bruder Al kam nachmittags mit seiner Freundin zurück und er stellt sich ihm vor. Al hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung und ein paar blaue Flecken, sonst war er unverletzt, sollte sich aber schonen. Auch Al und Kimberly waren sehr nett und während sich Al ausruhte, half Kimberly und übernahm für Katie den Haushalt, weil sie sich mit Pferden nicht gut auskannte. Kimberly verteilte zwischendurch den Kuchen, den Katie morgens gebacken hatte, einen köstlichen Streuselkuchen und wollte das Abendessen kochen.

Es war definitiv die Beste Idee seit langem von ihm, seine Hilfe anzubieten. Er war richtig gut gelaunt und als es um fünf Uhr dunkler wurde, wurden die letzten Kinder abgeholt und es wurde erstmals wieder etwas ruhiger.

Und ganz plötzlich gab es, als es dunkel wurde, wieder Aufregung. Zwei Pferde kamen auf den Hof getrabt, Tauriels Schimmel und der Fuchs den Justus geritten hatte, allerdings ohne ihre Reiter und ungesattelt.

Katie war sofort total gestresst, griff nach ihrem Handy während sie und Peter den Pferden in den Stall folgten. Katie versuchte ihre Tochter zu erreichen, noch bevor sie die Pferde eingefangen hatte. Für Peter war das absolut verständlich. Dann hörten sie eine Melodie, die Peter sofort bekannt vorkam, aber nicht zuordnen konnte, aber es war deutlich woher sie kam, von einem Handy, das im Halsriemen des Schimmels steckte.

Katie wurde kreidebleich, sprang zu dem Schimmel und holte fluchend Tauriels Handy hervor. So warm, ruhig und organisiert Katie sonst war, jetzt war sie nur noch ein Nervenbündel. Peter öffnete die leeren Boxen und schloß sie hinter den Pferden, während Katie schon vor, zum Haus lief.

Als Peter ihr ins Haus folgte, war die Aufregung groß. Katie wollte am Liebsten sofort eine große Suche starten, oder die Polizei rufen und Kimberly und Al versuchten sie mit viel Anstrengung zu beruhigen und sie sollte erstmal erzählen. 

Al meinte, wenn die Pferde nicht gesattelt waren, daß die beiden wohl kaum gestürzt waren, sondern daß die Pferde ihnen weggelaufen sind. Vermutlich als sie mit "anderen Dingen" abgelenkt waren und daß sie nur vergessen hatte, das Handy aus der Tasche zu nehmen.

Peter konnte sich nicht so wirklich vorstellen, daß Justus und Tauriel jetzt schon mit "anderen Dingen" beschäftigt waren und darüber hinaus noch weniger, daß die beiden vergaßen die Pferde festzubinden, aber dennoch teilte er Als Meinung, daß es bestimmt harmlos war und um Katie zu beruhigen, bestätigte er daher Al.

Al fragte Peter, ob er nicht Justus einfach anrufen könnte. An sich war das die Naheliegendste Lösung, doch leider musste er berichten, daß Justus ihn vorhin von Tauriels Handy angerufen hatte, da sein Handy kaputt gegangen war.

"Dann müssen wir sie jetzt suchen", beharrte Katie ungeduldig.

"Und wo?", fragte Al ablehnend. "Die beiden haben einen Tagesausflug gemacht und wir wissen nicht wohin sie wollten.

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir können sie sich nicht da draußen hilflos alleine überlassen."

"Ich bin überzeugt, es gibt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Ich kenne Justus. Er handelt überlegt und hat Übung mit schwierigen Situationen. Die zwei haben die Situation ganz sicher im Griff", versicherte ihr Peter überzeugt.

Katie zweifelte immernoch, doch Al der Tauriels Handy angesehen hatte, grinste breit, hielt das Handy hoch und sagte triumphierend: "Ha, sag ich doch! Abgelenkt!" 

Auf dem Handy seiner Schwester hatte Al ein Foto gefunden, auf dem Justus und Tauriel sich küssten, die Pferde grasten im Hintergrund frei. 

"Das ist doch die Klippe", meinte Katie und achtete wohl mehr auf die Landschaft im Hintergrund. "Wir müssen sofort dorthin!"

"Nein Mum. Jetzt komm mal wieder klar! Im Dunkeln ist dieses unwegsame Gelände viel zu gefährlich. Die Pferde hatten vermutlich Hunger und haben beschlossen ohne die zwei nach Hause zu laufen. Vor morgen früh wenn es hell wird, wird keiner den Berg hoch und runter kommen, ohne zu riskieren sich den Hals zu brechen.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie Katie überzeugt hatten, erst am nächsten Morgen mit einer Suche zu starten, aber sie schafften es. Weil die Suche direkt bei Sonnenaufgang starten sollte und außerdem der Frühdienst im Stall erledigt werden musste, Tauriel und Als Dad nicht da waren und Al auch noch eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte, bot Peter auch für morgen früh seine Hilfe an. Dafür lud ihn Katie ein, auf dem Hof in Tauries Zimmer zu übernachten. 

Peter rief seine Eltern an und informierte sie. Sie reagierten ziemlich verhalten und eigenartig darauf, dabei waren sie solche Anrufe von ihm doch gewohnt. Auch Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus informierte er darüber, daß Justus bei einem Ausritt wohl über Nacht festsaß, doch die zwei machten sich über solche Kleinigkeiten schon lange keine allzu großen Sorgen mehr.

Katie zeigte ihm Tauriels Zimmer, daß er für den Abend nutzen durfte, ebenso wie das Badezimmer. Tauriel hatte ein eigenes Badezimmer! 

Es war wie ein Jackpot, nachdem er Zuhause keine Luft zum Atmen gefunden hatte, hatte er hier nicht nur verdammt viel Ablenkung bekommen, sondern auch jetzt noch ein Zimmer und ein Bad für sich alleine. 

Und wenn er morgen nach Hause kam würde er nur noch die Familie verabschieden und hatte sein Zimmer wieder für sich alleine. So gesehen, war es für ihn gerade optimal verlaufen.

Tauriels Zimmer war richtig hübsch und spiegelte sehr deutlich ihre Interessen wieder, so daß er den Eindruck hatte, sie dadurch etwas kennenzulernen, denn viel hatte ihm Justus damals nicht erzählt und vorhin hatte es auch nur für einen ersten Eindruck gereicht. 

Ihr Zimmer war in einem angenehmen mintgrün gestrichen und sie hatte wohl selber viel Mühe und Zeit reingesteckt, es zu gestalten, hatte lauter liebevoll selbstgestaltete Karten an die Wand gepinnt, auf denen sie diverse Zitate drauf geschrieben hatte, dazwischen Fotos, von ihrem Schimmel und ein Foto auf dem sie im kompletten Kostüm als Elbin verkleidet auf ihm saß. Ein paar Poster von Herr der Ringe und der Hobbit hingen an der Wand. Ein paar Grünpflanzen, standen auf der Fensterbank, ein Regal war vollgestopft mit Büchern und DVDs und einem Schreibtisch der mit einem ziemlich leistungsfähigem Rechner und Zubehör ausgestattet war. Auf dem Bett saßen neben dem Kissen eine Reihe alter Kuscheltiere.

Er sah ein Bild von Sarah, die er aus der Schule kannte, direkt daneben hatte Tauriel ein Zitat gepinnt und Peter sah es sich genauer an:

"Die Treue, die man seinem Freunde schuldet, ist eine geheiligte Sache, mit der sich nicht einmal der Scherz verträgt. Pythagoras"

Ein schöner Satz, bisher hatte er mit dem Satz des Pythagoras nur ewig lange Mathenachhilfestunden verbunden und darüber geflucht, aber das war wirklich schön und es sagte zudem viel über Tauriel aus.

Da Peter die Erlaubnis hatte, ging er ins Bad und ließ sich in der Wanne ein Bad ein und kam erst kurz vor dem Abendessen wieder raus, als seine Finger bereits total verschrumpelt waren, aber die Ruhe tat ihm nicht so wirklich gut, denn er konnte nicht verhindern, daß seine Gedanken, in solchen Momenten immer wieder zu seinen derzeitigen Problemen wanderten.

Das Abendessen nahmen sie zu viert ein. Katie war noch immer ziemlich angespannt, aber hatte mittlerweile eingesehen, daß sie Recht hatten. Scheinbar hatte sie beim Kochen noch weiter darüber nachgedacht und so hatte sie bereits, fast minutiös den morgigen Ablauf, geplant und besprach ihn jetzt mit ihnen. Es würde früh beginnen und anstrengend werden-

Es war schon seltsam sich ins Bett von Justus Freundin zu legen, ohne daß sie es wusste und prompt fand er auch etwas, was nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war.

Auf der Unterseite des Brettes auf dem ihr Wecker, das wohl aktuelle Buch von ihr, eine Flasche Wasser stand und ihr Nachthemd lag, hing ein Foto von ihr und Justus beim Tanzen. Das musste an Halloween gewesen sein, denn sie waren beide verkleidet, daneben hing eine ihrer Karten, mit einem Herz bemalt und darauf ein Zitat:

"Das Leben ist kurz. Brich die Regeln, verzeihe schnell, küsse langsam, liebe wahrhaftig, lache hemmungslos und bedaure niemals etwas, das dich zum Lächeln gebracht hat. Mark Twain"

Auch das war ein schönes Zitat und bestätigte Peter darin, daß Tauriel es wirklich ernst meinte, mit Justus. Jetzt mussten sie es nur noch zusammen hinbekommen.


	53. Verliebt (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Donnerstag der 29. Dezember~~~~~~

Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht eine Minute geschlafen. Er war viel zu glücklich, um auch nur eine Minute der gemeinsamen Zeit, an den Schlaf zu verschwenden. 

Tauriel dagegen war eingeschlafen. Sie waren zusammen noch immer nackt unter der Decke engumschlungen. Obwohl es aktuell nachts ziemlich kalt wurde, fror Justus überhaupt nicht. Zum einen breitete das Lagerfeuer Wärme aus, zum Anderen heizte es ziemlich auf, so beieinander zu liegen. Körperkontakt wärmt klar, aber das war nicht nur der Körperkontakt als solches, sondern daß jeder Gedanke an Tauriel seinen Puls hochtrieb.

Justus war sich ihrer Nähe total bewusst und genoß dieses kribbelnde Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Er streichelte zärtlich ihr durch die Haare und über ihre Haut, prägte sich das Gefühl ihre Haut zu berühren ganz genau ein.

Sie hatten bevor Tauriel eingeschlafen war, miteinander geschlafen gehabt. Das war sein erstes Mal und das Letzte womit er gerechnet hätte. Niemals hätte er es gefordert, nicht einmal den ersten Schritt gemacht und auch nur zugegeben, daß er das vielleicht wollen würde. 

Es wäre ganz sicher nicht passiert, wenn sie die Nacht nicht hier gemeinsam verbracht hätten, dafür hatten sie vorhin viel zu früh aufgehört und eigentlich, war es ja geplant gewesen, daß er danach mit Peter zurück nach Rocky Beach fuhr.

Hätte Tauriel das geplant gehabt und ihm davon vorher erzählt, wäre er vermutlich noch nicht einmal mit. Er hätte davor Angst gehabt, etwas falsch zu machen, daß es zu schnell ging, hätte Angst gehabt sich im zweifachen Sinne so zu entblößen. 

Aber so war es wunderschön gewesen. Statt daß er sich noch verwundbarer fühlte, fühlte er sich sicherer. Nichts was Tauriel ihm gesagt hätte, hätte ihm diese Sicherheit geben können. Sie hatte sich ebenso verletzlich für ihn gemacht. Sie meinte es ehrlich, das hatte er nun begriffen und sie empfand das Gleiche für ihn, wie er für sie. Und das gab ihm dieses beruhigende Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Sogesehen war es eine glückliche Fügung gewesen, daß die Pferde geflüchtet waren und sie hier übernachten mussten.

Als die astronomische Dämmerung anbrach, fingen die ersten Vögel an zu zwitschern und Tauriel regte sich in seinem Arm. Da es noch zu dunkel war, um loszugehen, nutzten sie die Zeit für vorsichtige und zugleich intensive Küsse und sanfte Zärtlichkeiten.

Am Liebsten hätte Justus jetzt die Fähigkeit, die Zeit für alle anderen anzuhalten und ewig so die Nähe zu Tauriel beibehalten. 

Doch das konnte er nicht, auch wenn er Tauriel am Liebsten nicht mehr losgelassen hätte, konnten sie nicht ewig wegbleiben und abgesehen davon hatte er auch Hunger.

Als die nautische Dämmung einbrach zogen sie sich an, packten die Decke in die Satteltasche, tranken noch ein wenig Wasser und liefen, als es hell genug wurde, Hand in Hand, los. Mit dem schweren Sattelzeug keine einfache Aufgabe, aber Tauriel klagte nicht einmal.

Auf dem Weg den Berg runter kam ihnen, bereits auf halber Strecke, ein kleiner Suchtrupp entgegen. Tauriels Mum Katie in Begleitung mit Peter und ihre Pferde von gestern, hatten sie auch dabei. Katie nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme und verhörte sie regelrecht, was Tauriel bereits erwartet hatte. Justus ließ Tauriel und ihre Mum zunächst mal unter sich und übernahm es mit Peter ihre Pferde zu satteln. 

Der Rest ihres Fußmarsches mit Gepäck blieb ihnen so erspart. Und die Stimmung in der kleinen Gruppe war sehr entspannt. Beim ersten Mal, Tauriel die Hand geben, war er dennoch kurz unsicher, aber da Tauriel sich freute, Katie das als ganz selbstverständlich nahm und Peter ihm motivierend zulächelte, wurde es zunehmend leichter nicht mehr ständig darüber nachzudenken, sondern seinen inneren Impulsen zu folgen.

Peter sah deutlich entspannter wieder aus als gestern Vormittag. Die Neugier wuchs und Justus fragte ihn etwas allgemein gehalten: "Du siehst heute deutlich weniger gestresst aus, als gestern, ist deine Verwandtschaft einen Tag früher abgereist?"

Peter gluckste kurz, bevor er antwortete. "Fast richtig, Erster. Ich war derjenige, der nicht bei mir Zuhause war. Katie hat mich eingeladen, ich hoffe es ist für dich wirklich okay, daß ich in deinem Zimmer geschlafen habe?" Der zweite Teil galt Tauriel.

Tauriel nickte kurz und bestätigte dann: "Ja, schon okay." 

Katie meinte zu ihrer Tochter salopp: "Ansonsten hätte ich dir auch was erzählt. Immerhin ist Peter für dich, gestern den ganzen Tag und heute morgen auch schon, eingesprungen, einfach so. Außerdem wollte er auch bei der Suche heute morgen helfen, deswegen war es selbstverständlich ihn einzuladen."

"Wieso eingesprungen? Ich habe Als Frühdienst übernommen, damit er mit Kimberly ausgehen und bei ihr schlafen kann, dafür war ausgemacht, daß ich den restlichen Tag frei habe", echauffierte sich Tauriel direkt.

"Ja das ist ja auch richtig, aber Al hat gestern kaum daß ihr weggeritten seid, aus dem Krankenhaus angerufen. Er hatte einen Autounfall."

Sofort war Tauriel nicht mehr aufgebracht, sondern besorgt. "Was ist mit Al?", erkundigte sie sich erschrocken nach ihm. 

"Zum Glück nur eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber das reicht schon, er saß stundenlang im Krankenhaus bis weitere Verletzungen ausgeschlossen waren und er muss sich schonen."

"Wenigstens nichts schlimmeres", meinte Tauriel erleichtert. "Und wie kam es, daß du eingesprungen bist?", fragte sie nun Peter.

"Ich habe es gerade mitbekommen und hatte, im Gegensatz zu dir, nichts Besseres vor", antwortete Peter schlicht.

Tauriel bedankte sich total bei Peter, doch der tat es ab, meinte nur, daß die Ablenkung ihm auch gut tat. 

Das war ein neuer Denkansatz. Ablenkung. Das passte. Peter suchte ständig nach Ablenkung, wann immer er ihn in den letzten Wochen gesehen hatte, war er entweder sehr beschäftigt und machte sich gerne mehr Arbeit als nötig oder Peter machte einen unglücklichen Eindruck. Wovon Peter sich wohl ablenken wollte? 

Viel Zeit hatte er nicht darüber nachzudenken, denn er wurde von Tauriels Anwesenheit abgelenkt und während sie die Zeit, die sie noch hatten, auskosteten und im Stall, sich am küssen waren, hatte Peter schon wieder ihnen sämtliche Arbeiten abgenommen.

Als sie beide das bemerkten, stand Peter am anderen Ende der Stallgasse, streichelte gedankenverloren ein Pferd und sah wieder unglücklich aus.

"Was hat er?", fragte Tauriel, die es auch bemerkt hatte, obwohl sie Peter ja bisher kaum kannte, scheinbar war Tauriel da um einiges feinfühliger, als er selbst.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Stress mit der Schule, die Eltern, die viel Druck deswegen machen, das Haus über Weihnachten voller Gäste, so daß es keinen Rückzug gibt, aber ich glaube inzwischen nicht mehr, daß das umfassend ist", flüsterte Justus ihr ins Ohr und genoß es wie nah sie noch beieinander standen. 

"Er ist dein Freund und wie ich das sehe ein sehr wertvoller. Du solltest unbedingt mit ihm reden", sagte sie überzeugt.

Doch das übernahm sie zum Teil selbst. Sie gingen zu ihm, aber ohne Justus Hand loszulassen. Peter war so abwesend, daß er sie erst registrierte, als sie schon direkt hinter ihm standen.

"Ich glaube, es ist Zeit fürs Frühstück", sagte Peter direkt, als ahnte er etwas und wollte schon wieder von sich ablenken.

"Danke Peter", sagte Tauriel erneut und er stimmte zu. Justus konnte spüren daß sie etwas intendierte, aber hatte keine Ahnung was.

Peter verhielt sich wie meistens: Er tat es ab: "Ich freue mich für euch und habe es gerne gemacht, abgesehen davon hat es mir auch gut getan, mal rauszukommen."

"Wieso? Was ist bei dir?", fragte Tauriel auf den Kopf zu, obwohl sie sich kaum kannten und dennoch hatte Justus kurz das Gefühl, als würde Peter, entgegen seiner eigentlichen Erwartung, darauf antworten. 

Aber als er antwortete, gab er doch nichts Neues preis. Peter sagte nur das, was er auch die letzten Male behauptet hatte: "Weihnachten, zuviele Menschen, zu wenig Platz. Ich brauchte mal ein wenig Abstand. Heute Mittag fährt dann die Familie ab und ich komme auch Zuhause Mal wieder zur Ruhe."

Glaubhaft war das nicht, aber Tauriel nickte. Vermutlich akzeptierte sie es, daß Peter sich wohl kaum ihr anvertrauen würde, da sie sich bisher kaum kannten. Doch wie so oft, wusste Tauriel etwas darauf zu sagen:

"Der Sinn des Lebens besteht nicht darin ein erfolgreicher Mensch zu sein, sondern ein wertvoller, sagte Mark Twain." "Das bist du bereits."

Tatsächlich schaffte sie es mit diesem Zitat, Peter zumindest kurz ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, bevor sie alle zusammen zum Frühstück gingen. 

Dort lernte Justus Al kennen, ihren Bruder und dessen Freundin Kimberly. Die beiden war ebenso nett und gelassen wie Katie und so war die Stimmung beim Frühstück in der Küche, sehr angenehm. Es wurd viel gelacht, es schmeckte gut und dann wurde der Tag geplant. 

Tauriel musste heute den Spätdienst übernehmen und so hatte sie heute leider keine Zeit mehr und auch wenn Justus, am Liebsten, die ganze Zeit bei ihr geblieben wäre und ihr geholfen hätte, musste er einsehen, daß er nach Hause musste. Vermutlich wartete auf ihn, inzwischen auch einiges an Arbeit bei Tante Mathilda.

Eigentlich wollte Justus mit Peter auf der Fahrt reden. Das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen. Ihm auf den Kopf zusagen, daß er ihm kein Wort mehr glaubte. Da steckte doch eindeutig mehr dahinter, als ein wenig genervt sein. 

Peter hatte reichlich Ablenkung gehabt, doch jedesmal, wenn es ein wenig ruhiger wurde, sah er sofort wieder unglücklich aus und nicht nur ein wenig, sondern sehr ausgeprägt und wenn er darüber nachdachte auch schon bevor die Familie zu Besuch kam. 

Das Problem war nur, als er in Peters MG saß und überlegte, wie er das Gespräch geschickt einleiten sollte, schlief er ein und wachte erst wieder auf, als Peter ihn weckte, weil sie bereits am Ziel waren und er war auch dann zu müde, für ein tiefgründiges Gespräch, also verschob er es.

Vielleicht machte es auch Sinn zu warten, bis die Familie abgereist war, dachte Justus, während er zum Haus lief. So konnte er zuvor seine Theorie überprüfen, sicherstellen daß Peters Stimmung nicht in Zusammenhang mit dem familiären Besuch stand und Peter konnte das dann auch nicht mehr als Ausrede verwenden.

Seine Tante Bund sein Onkel hatten tatsächlich ziemlich viel Arbeit, den ganzen Tag über, für ihn und Zeit um sich zu unterhalten, gab es auch kaum. Das war ihm sehr Recht. Er wollte noch nicht mit ihnen reden. Vor einigen Wochen hatte er zwar etwas anderes behauptet, aber das war eben davor. Jetzt war jetzt und irgendwie wollte er nicht mit ihnen über seine Gefühle reden.

Justus versicherte Tante Mathilda nur, alles sei in Ordnung, er wäre sehr müde, was definitiv beides der Wahrheit entsprach und fiel direkt nach dem Abendessen ins Bett.

Er schaffte es gerade noch Tauriel zu schreiben:

_Gute Nacht. Ich liebe dich. Kuss_

Dann schlief er auch schon ein.


	54. Ruhe (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Donnerstag der 29. Dezember~~~~~~

Um halb fünf klingelte Tauriels Wecker, da war es draußen noch stockdunkel. Um die Uhrzeit regelmäßig aufstehen zu müssen, war hart, darum beneidete er Tauriel bestimmt nicht.

Doch es mußte sein, er hatte es versprochen. Er erhob sich mühsam, ging kurz ins Bad und suchte dann die Küche auf. Katie hatte bereits Kaffee gekocht und in Thermosbechern gegossen, als er kurz darauf von Al und Kimberly gefolgt ankam. 

Kimberly übernahm die Küche und die Wäsche, sollte für nachmittags den Kuchen backen, ein Frühstück machen und sie gingen in den Stall, Boxen misten, einstreuen, Hafer quetschen, Pferde füttern, Tränken kontrollieren, Heunetze füllen, kehren.

Bereits morgens um 5 diese harte körperliche Arbeit, tat ihm ausgesprochen gut und es war sehr überraschend wie gut gelaunt Al dabei war, vielleicht auch weil er heute nur leichte Aufgaben übernehmen durfte. So oder so, als gute Laune war irgendwie ansteckend. Als es anfing zu dämmern, packten sie eine Satteltasche und sattelten die Pferde. Peter begleitete Katie und jeder nahm ein Handpferd mit. Al und Kimberly blieben auf dem Hof.

Sie ritten sehr zügig los und dann wurde es waldig, unwegsam und es gab Anstiege, bei denen man genau hinschauen musste, wo sie langritten und nun konnte Peter Al nur zustimmen, hier im Dunklen, hoch oder runter war schlichtweg gefährlich, ob mit Pferd oder zu Fuß. 

Doch sie brauchten nicht den kompletten Weg zu reiten, obwohl es immer noch früh am Morgen war, kamen ihnen Justus und Tauriel Hand in Hand und schwer mit den Sätteln bepackt entgegen. Ein Pfiff und ihr Schimmel hatte sich losgerissen und trabte die letzten Meter vorran.

Katie eilte hinterher und nahm ihre Tochter überschwenglich in den Arm. Peter genügte ein Blick um zu sehen, daß alles in Ordnung war. Alle beide strahlten als flögen sie auf Wolke 7, aber er war auch keine besorgte Mutter. 

Justus und Peter übernahmen das Satteln der Pferde, während Tauriel ihrer Mutter erklärte, wie das gestern war, als ihre Pferde vor zwei Hunden, die einen Hirsch gejagd hatten, reißaus genommen hatten.

Erleichtert und dadurch wieder viel entspannter, ritten sie zu viert zurück. Justus und Tauriel suchten ständig Blicke und Körperkontakt miteinander. So stellte sich Peter das vor, wie zwei Frischverliebte zusammen aussehen sollen. Er freute sich aufrichtig, also hatten sie es tatsächlich hinbekommen. Gestern hatte er da ja noch gewisse Zweifel.

Katie sah das wohl alles ziemlich locker, sie neigte zwar ein wenig dazu, wenn sie sich Sorgen machte, die Nerven zu verlieren, aber sonst war sie wohl ziemlich liberal.

Sie ritten zielstrebig zurück und unterhielten sich zu viert dabei. Peter erzählte, daß er in Tauriels Zimmer übernachtet hatte, was wie Katie gestern schon behauptet hatte, wohl wirklich kein Problem für sie war. 

Im Gegenteil bedankte sie sich sehr bei ihm, als sie von ihrer Mutter erfuhr, was mit Al gestern los war und Peter für sie auf dem Hof eingesprungen war. 

Katie ging direkt ins Haus und sie versorgten die Pferde, wobei den Großteil übernahm Peter, da die 2 ziemlich intensiv am Knutschen waren. Das war ungewohnt, Justus so zu erleben, aber er sah das positiv: Endlich hatte Justus auch Mal Glück. Jetzt mussten nur noch seine Ergebnisse alle negativ sein, dann wäre endlich alles gut.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er in Gedanken versunken, eins der Pferde streichelte, als die Beiden hinter ihn traten.

"Ich glaube es ist Zeit fürs Frühstück", sagte er direkt als er sie bemerkt und sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatte.

"Danke Peter", sagten die beiden noch einmal. Sie standen eng umschlungen vor ihm.

Peter tat es ab: "Ich freue mich für euch und habe es gerne gemacht, abgesehen davon hat es mir auch gut getan, mal rauszukommen."

"Wieso? Was ist bei dir?", fragte Tauriel ungewohnt direkt, obwohl sie sich bisher kaum kannten. 

Eine Sekunde dachte er nach, ein wenig überrumpelt, doch dann wurde es ihm bewusst und er blieb bei seiner Ausrede: "Weihnachten, zuviele Menschen, zu wenig Platz. Ich brauchte mal ein wenig Abstand. Heute Mittag fährt dann die Familie ab und ich komme auch Zuhause Mal wieder zur Ruhe."

Tauriel nickte, aber sah ihn sehr eindringlich an. Peter war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihm glaubte.

"Der Sinn des Lebens besteht nicht darin, ein erfolgreicher Mensch zu sein, sondern ein wertvoller, sagte Mark Twain. Das bist du", zitierte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln dankbar. Das war wirklich nett von Tauriel, dabei kannte sie ihn kaum. Die Worte taten trotzdem gut. Er schüttelte seine schlechten Gedanken ab und sie gingen alle zusammen zum Frühstück. 

Al umarmte seine Schwester zur Begrüßung und stellte sich Justus vor, bevor sie sich setzten. Die Atmosphäre war sehr harmonisch, auch wenn Peter gerade lieber nicht soviele Menschen, um sich haben wollte. Das Frühstück, das Kimberly zubereitet hatte, war auch richtig gut und besonders Justus griff reichlich zu.

Danach verabschiedeten sie sich, auch wenn das neue Liebespaar kaum zu trennen war und die Verabschiedung am MG eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dauerte. 

Peter fuhr Justus auf direkten Weg nach Hause. Auf Details musste er dabei verzichten, denn Justus war nach nur wenigen Metern Fahrt, im Auto eingeschlafen und wurde erst wieder wach, als Peter ihn kräftig geschüttelt hatte, nachdem er bei ihm Zuhause angekommen war. So bekam er zwar keine Details, aber dafür eine angenehme Ruhe.

Peter kam noch rechtzeitig, um sich Zuhause von all seinen Tanten, Onkel, Cousinen und Cousins zu verabschieden. 

Er fand Mel, Ted, Paul und Jamie, noch in seinem Zimmer, wo sie auf ihren gepackten Koffern saßen. Ihre Eltern hatten sich das Gespräch, sehr zu Herzen genommen und Mel durfte nun wirklich zum Arzt gehen, um sich die Pille verschreiben zu lassen, berichtete sie und mit einer Geste zu einer großen Packung Kondome, meinte Paul: "Wir haben alle eine bekommen. Das sind deine. Keine Ahnung wem das peinlicher war, denen oder uns, aber es hat sich gelohnt, jedenfalls für Mel."

Peter nickte mit gesenkten Kopf und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Mel kam zu ihm und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Das wollten wir doch gar nicht. Das war ja nur wegen mir. Aber eins verspreche ich dir: Uns ist es völlig egal, ob du auf Mädchen oder Jungs oder eben beide stehst. Das macht für uns keinen Unterschied und keiner wollte dich in diese blöde Situation bringen. Wir hätten das niemals so gemacht, wenn wir gewusst oder auch nur geahnt hätten, daß wir da ein schwieriges Thema für dich erwischen", entschuldigte sich Mel aufrichtig und alle Anderen stimmten zu.

Es war gut sich noch einmal kurz richtig auszusprechen, bevor sie kurz darauf alle abfuhren. Er hatte sich das auch viel unangenehmer vorgestellt. Trotzdem war er unendlich froh darüber, als sie weg waren. Das Erste, was er machte, als sie endlich abgefahren waren, die Tür endlich hinter sich zu schließen. Er war endlich alleine in seinem Zimmer! Endlich Ruhe!

Seine Eltern hatten ihn, wie alle Anderen so seltsam angesehen, nahmen es aber hin, daß er ihnen an diesem Tag komplett aus dem Weg ging. Vermutlich ging es ihnen nicht so wirklich anders als ihm. Auch seine Eltern hatten in der letzten Woche keine Privatsphäre gehabt. Und im Gegensatz zu ihm, waren sie nicht zwischendurch raus gekommen. Sie waren ganz sicher, ebenfalls froh endlich keine Besucher mehr im Haus und nun ihre Ruhe zu haben und so war der restliche Tag bei ihnen Zuhause komplett ereignislos.

Doch Peter war sich sicher, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Aufgeschoben war nicht aufgehoben. Obwohl ihm Aufgehoben lieber wäre, auch wenn seine Eltern jetzt schon deutlich besser reagiert hatten als Joshs.


	55. Full House (Susan Shaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So angeregt durch Missy Moons Review wird es nun 3 Elternkapitel im Laufe der Geschichte geben ( Susan Shaw, Tante Mathilda und Mr Andrews)
> 
> Liebe Grüße Nimue

**** **Susan Shaw** ****

~~~~~~Dienstag der 27. Dezember bis Donnerstag der 29. Dezember~~~~~~

"Zwei Mädchen und mit zwei Typen" hatte er leise gesagt und den Atem angehalten. Doch Susan klang es in den Ohren nach, als hätte ihr Sohn es laut geschrien. Dieser Abend verlief total peinlich. Susan war vollkommen klar, auf was das Ganze hinauslaufen sollte. Doch das! Nein das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

"Du bist schwul?", fragte Ted verblüfft. Was immer das gerade hier war. Ted war genauso überrascht, wie sie selbst auch. Dieser Teil war nicht abgesprochen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, bi." Er biss sich auf die Lippen und wirkte nervös, hilflos,.... 

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren sollte, noch nicht einmal wie sie empfinden sollte. Alle Blicke waren auf Peter gerichtet und sie selbst konnte ihren Blick auch nicht abwenden. "Ich glaube, ihr geht jetzt besser auf Peters Zimmer", meinte sie ebenfalls hilflos. Ted, Paul, Mel und Peter standen auf und gingen ins Zimmer. 

Betretenes Schweigen trat ein, nur die kleine Ally quängelte auf Maggies Schoß. Maggie und Dave erhoben sich kurz darauf. "Ich glaube wir müssen jetzt Ally fertig machen und ins Bett bringen", meinte Maggie.

"Ich glaube ein Schnaps für alle, wäre jetzt nicht verkehrt", schlug Brian vor.

"Gute Idee", nickte Henry und stand auf. Susan stand auch auf, um die Gläser rauszuholen, während ihr Mann die Flasche holte. Immerhin waren sie die Gastgeber und so ein paar Sachen mussten funktionieren.

Ann war die Erste, die sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Wie seht ihr das? Das war abgesprochen, oder?"

Susan stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch ab und stimmte Ann zu: "Sehe ich auch so. Es geht um Mel."

Henry goß einen Schluck in jedes Glas und sie stießen gemeinsam an.

"Auf jeden Fall, geht das mal wieder auf Teds Kappe. Das ist so eine richtig typische Ted Aktion gewesen", sagte George und bat mit einer Geste, um einen Weiteren. "Falls ihr noch Fragen habt, warum ich in den letzten Jahren so ergraut bin, habt ihr nun die Antwort."

Charlotte lachte, dann warf sie ein: "Nun zugegeben, das war schon sehr peinlich, aber ich glaube wir sollten, das ernst nehmen. Wenn Mel bereit ist, bei so einer peinlichen Aktion mitzumachen, dann kann das nur bedeuten, daß sie alleine nicht weiter kommt und Hilfe sucht, weil es ihr wichtig ist."

"Interessanter Ansatz. Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht, was das sollte", gab Brian zu.

"Oh Mann, Brian! Manchmal denkst du zu wenig mit, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, hätte Paul niemals solche Details, hier vor der gesamten Familie erzählt", sagte Charlotte und rollte mit den Augen.

"Glaubst du denn das stimmt, daß Jessy und er-?", fragte Brian scheinbar ahnungslos, wie er das alles nun einordnen sollte.

"Natürlich stimmt das!", unterbrach ihn Charlotte wieder.

"Wieso ist das denn nun natürlich? Ihr sagtet gerade noch es sei abgesprochen", gab er nun sehr deutlich seine Verwirrung zu.

"Weil Ted Recht hat. Paul wird bald 16 und er ist schon lange mit Jessy zusammen. Davon Mal abgesehen, wusste ich es schon vorher", erklärte Charlotte.

"Ach woher? Hat er dir das mal gesagt?", fragte Brian nun offen neugierig und schien vergessen zu haben, das sie auch noch alle da waren.

"Nein hat er nicht! Aber ich wasche die Wäsche, leere die Mülleimer und dabei habe ich schon mehrmals ein Kondom gefunden und mir den Rest zusammengereimt", sprach Charlotte, so locker wieder, als würde sie so etwas öfters tun.

"Du wirktest aber auch überrascht davon", entgegnete Brian, mit einem Grinsen, als hätte er seine Frau gerade beim Flunkern überführt.

"Ehrlich gesagt, war ich das auch, aber vor allem von seinem Mut, das hier so zu erzählen. Ich hätte das in dem Alter, wie Jamie gelöst und wäre weggerannt", erklärte Charlotte.

"Apropos Jamie. Ich geh mal gucken ob er noch im Bad ist und rede kurz mit ihm", warf Jeff ein.

Emma die die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt hatte, nickte und schlug vor: "Gute Idee. Und ich glaube, ich geh mal zu Maggie und Dave ins Gästezimmer. Ich glaube, daß ich es am ehesten schaffe Maggie zu überzeugen."

Susan nickte. "Ich glaube das könnte stimmen, Maggie hat schon immer auf dich am meisten gehört", stimmte sie ihrer großen Schwester zu.

Jeff und Emma standen auf und verließen das Zimmer, unter einem großen Stühlerücken. Ihre Essküche platzte bei den vielen Gästen fast aus allen Nähten, genaugenommen, das ganze Haus.

"Was ist mit Peter?", fragte Brian, "meint ihr das gehörte zu Teds Plan? Nach dem Motto, wir setzen dem Ganzen noch die Krone auf, oder war das echt?"

"Echt!", antworteten alle anderen, wie aus einer Kehle.

"Dann wusstet ihr das bereits?", fragte Brian Susan und Henry interessiert.

Susan schüttelte nur den Kopf und Henry antwortete: "Nein."

"Aber meint ihr wirklich, daß er so einen Rahmen auswählen würde, für ein echtes Coming Out?", gab Brian zu Bedenken.

"Ich weiß nicht. Er sah nicht aus, als wollte er provozieren, sondern wirkte eher gestresst", meinte Susan, die das Bild von Peter der angespannt dastand und sich auf die Lippen biss, nicht los wurde.

"Den Eindruck hatte ich auch. Es würde auch gar nicht zu Peter passen und ganz ehrlich: Wofür? Wie sollte ein Verweis auf Bisexualität Maggie und Dave überzeugen, Mel die Pille zu erlauben?", fügte Henry hinzu.

"Stimmt schon, aber warum dann ausgerechnet jetzt? Er hätte doch einfach bei zwei bleiben können, oder auf vier erhöhen, ohne es aufzusplitten?", blieb Brian bei seinen Zweifeln.

"Oh Brian, hast du denn nicht gesehen, unter welchem Druck Peter stand?", warf Charlotte ein.

Ann mischte sich ebenfalls ein: "Also meine Einschätzung ist, die Einzigen, die nicht kapiert haben um was es hier ging, waren Maggie und Peter. Peter war doch vor dem Essen Joggen. Ich glaube Ted, Mel und Paul haben das, in der Zeit, ausgekaspert und dachten Peter durchschaut es und spielt mit."

George fügt hinzu: "Wenn man sich das so vorstellt, hat Peter vielleicht diese peinliche Ted Aktion auf sich gemünzt."

"Ich denke wir sollten Peter nochmal rausziehen und mit ihm reden", schlug Henry vor.

"Das würde ich auf morgen verschieben. Peter schläft bereits", meinte Jeff der mit seiner Frau Emma gerade in die Wohnküche zurück kam.

"Er schläft???", echoten sie alle ungläubig zusammen.

"Ja, ich habe gerade Jamie ins Zimmer begleitet. Peter schläft bereits, in seinem Bett und die anderen Drei sitzen völlig betröppelt auf Teds Bett.

Susan und Henry tauschen einen besorgten Blick miteinander aus.

"Wisst ihr denn überhaupt schon, was ihr ihm sagen wollt?", fragte Emma gerade heraus.

Susan musste schlucken. Nein, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte, nicht einmal was sie denken wollte und scheinbar stand ihr das ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Emma nahm, als ihre große Schwester, alles in die Hand: "Lasst es uns auf Morgen vertagen. Eine Nacht drüber schlafen. Maggie und Dave müssen erst nochmal drüber nachdenken. Ihr müsst drüber nachdenken, Peter braucht scheinbar auch gerade eine Auszeit. Lasst uns morgen die Teenies ins Kino schicken und reden und wenn sie zurück sind, reden wir mit ihnen noch einmal."

****

Der Vorschlag war super und wurde von allen für gut befunden. Doch die Nacht war schrecklich. Susan wachte schweißgebadet auf. Ständig bekam sie Bilder in den Kopf, die sie da nicht haben wollte.

Peter der etwas mit einem Mann hatte, das war etwas, was bei ihr Unbehagen hervorrief. Sie wollte diese letzten Bilder loswerden und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist denn los, Liebling?", flüsterte Henry in ihre Richtung und seine Hand fand im Dunklen ihre Schulter.

"Ich habe Alpträume", antwortete sie leise flüsternd um Brian und Charlotte nicht aufzuwecken, die auf einer Schlafcouch, in ihrem Schlafzimmer schliefen.

Henry richtete sich auf und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. "Was hast du geträumt?", fragte er leise weiter.

"Von Peter- mit Männern. Ich weiß nicht mir macht das Angst. Peter ist ein lieber Junge, aber diese Gedanken -"

"Männer? Was für Männer?", hakte Henry nach und klang erschrocken.

"Du warst doch dabei. Er hat es doch gesagt. Er hatte bereits mit 2 Männern Sex und seit ich die Augen schließe, kommen ständig Bilder in meinen Kopf, von älteren Männern, in schwarzer Lederkleidung, die - ich frage mich wer sie sind, vielleicht ein Lehrer, oder ein Trainer-?"

Henry keuchte: "Sag mal, was hast du denn für absurde Gedanken?"

Von der Schlafcouch kam Bewegung auf sie zu. Charlotte stand auf, kam zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. 

"Hey, hör auf damit dir sowas Falsches vorzustellen!", sagte sie leise und bestimmt.

"Wieso Falsch? Peter hat doch selbst gesagt, er hätte schon mit 2 Männern Sex gehabt", widersprach Susan und brach in Tränen aus. 

"Nein hat er nicht! Das macht gerade deine Fantasie draus. Er sagte er hätte schon was mit 2 Typen am Laufen gehabt", korregierte Charlotte bestimmt. "Typen nicht perverse Pädophile! Und etwas am Laufen haben, kann auch etwas Knutschen und dabei anfassen sein und muss nicht gleich Sex mit irgendwelchen Fetischen sein", stellte Charlotte deutlich klar.

"Ihr meint-?", fing Susan an zu fragen und brach ab. Das wurde gerade wieder ähnlich peinlich wie das Gespräch, nach dem Abendessen.

"Das er mit zwei Gleichaltrigen herausgefunden hat, daß auch Rummachen mit Jungs Spaß macht? Ja. Genau das denke ich. Bei Mel denkst du das doch auch und gehst nicht davon aus, daß sie sich auf einen alten Perversen einlässt. Oder?", versuchte Charlotte ihre Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

"Ich habe spontan bei zwei Typen, an Justus und Bob gedacht", gab Henry zu.

Das klang auch befremdlich, aber wirklich etwas besser. "Vermutlich habt ihr Recht. Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie sind die ersten Dinge, die mir bei Sex unter zwei Männern einfallen: ältere Männer, Leder, Darkrooms, Drogen, Aids-", gab sie nun etwas beschämt zu.

"Das ist solange nicht schlimm, solange du das nicht als die Realität siehst. Viele denken auch bei: eine Frau, die alleine ist, öffnet Postboten die Tür, an einen Porno und es mag ja auch wirklich hin und wieder vorkommen, aber Alltag ist das noch lange nicht, oder kennst du ganze Reihen von Frauen, die ihre Postboten verführen?", gab Charlotte ein wenig spöttisch von sich.

"Nein natürlich nicht!", sagte sie klar.

"Na also, mit deinen Gedanken, verhält es sich genauso. Das mag es alles geben, aber das ist nicht die breite Mehrheit. Mach dich davon frei. Abgesehen davon sollte man sich als Eltern vermutlich eh sich nicht so genau vorstellen, was da läuft. So wie man sich nicht vorstellen mag, daß die eigenen Eltern definitiv Sex hatten", meinte Charlotte überzeugt.

"Vermutlich hast du Recht, danke. Ich weiß auch nicht woher ich das habe", sagte Susan etwas beschämt.

"Ich würde darauf tippen, aus dem Fernsehen. Du solltest dir vielleicht mal etwas anderes ansehen. Etwas was nicht mit fragwürdigen Klischees arbeitet, sondern etwas, das mehr Realität in dieser Thematik aufweist."

Susan nickte und erwiderte den tröstlichen Händedruck von Charlotte dankbar.

"Da sitze ich, glaube ich,, an der richtigen Quelle, ich kenne von der Arbeit so einige schwule Pärchen, die völlig normal sind. Zugegeben, ich kenne da auch einige sehr schräge Paradiesvögel, nun ich arbeite eben in der Filmbranche von Hollywood. Ich frag mal rum, nach etwas geeignetem", schlug Henry deutlich lockerer, als sie vor.

"Abgesehen davon ist er nach eigenen Angaben bi, also kann es durchaus auch sein, daß er demnächst auch wieder eine Freundin hat. Er könnte später auch glücklich mit einer Frau verheiratet sein und Kinder kriegen, oder eben mit einem Mann. Du solltest dich damit auseinander setzen, daß eben beides gleich wahrscheinlich ist, ohne Alpträume!"

"Daran ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes, Liebling. Hauptsache ist doch, daß er glücklich wird", schloss Henry.

Sie fühlte sich etwas verlegen. Natürlich hatten die beiden Recht. Doch für sie war es schwer diese Bilder zu verdrängen. Ein wenig schaffte sie es, aber so ganz war es nicht zu machen. Alpträume können unangenehm anhänglich sein.

****

Am nächsten Morgen verkündete Peter, daß er zu Justus müsste und in dem morgendlichen Stress, wenn 16 Menschen sich ein Bad teilen mussten, frühstücken wollten und immer irgendwer, gerade wo nicht rein durften und anstand, gab es keine Gelegenheit, mal irgendwo mit Peter zu reden und eh sie sich versah, war er auch schon weg.

Nun gut, so hatte sie ein wenig mehr Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Doch Peter kam nicht zurück und so schickten sie Ted, Paul, Mel und Jamie ohne Peter ins Kino.

Krisengespräch in der Küche, jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an, die Themen waren allesamt unangenehm, doch sie einigten sich gut. Sie konnten Maggie tatsächlich überzeugen, Mel die Pille zu erlauben. Brian hatte mit seiner gewitzten Art gemeint, wenn sie es lassen, hätte es ja vielleicht den Vorteil, daß Ally noch ein Neffe oder eine Nichte zum Spielen bekommen würde.

Maggie und Dave fanden das überhaupt nicht komisch und waren auf einmal sehr bereit, alles zu tun, um dieses mögliche Zukunftsszenario zu verhindern. 

Danach einigten sie sich darauf, symbolisch ihren Kindern eine Packung Kondome zu schenken, eine Aufgabe die Brian und George noch vor dem Abendessen übernehmen wollten und bevor sie ganz beim Thema waren, rief Peter an.

Peter meinte, Justus wäre von einem Ausritt, nicht zurückgekehrt und sie würden gleich morgen früh, wenn es zu dämmern anfing, eine Suchaktion starten und er würde in Santa Monica bei Bekannten übernachten.

Keiner der Anwesenden, die alle halb mithören konnten, glaubte es. Doch sie erlaubte es ihm, nachdem sie stumme Blicke mit Henry ausgetauscht hatte. 

Sofort wurde das Thema auf Peter gelenkt. Alle teilten den Eindruck, daß Peter der Druck zu hoch war und deswegen es vorzog nicht nach Hause zu kommen. Sie meinten, daß es sicher besser war, wenn erstmal Ruhe einkehrt. Sie sollten ihn nicht überfallen, sobald er zurückkommt, sondern den Druck nehmen, ihm zeigen, daß alles normal war und warten, bis er auf sie zukommt.

Charlotte riet ihr noch, solange sie gewisse Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit der Thematik, das Gespräch Henry zu überlassen, um nicht noch Probleme, durch eine ungeschickte Äußerung zu provozieren.

Danach folgte das zweite peinliche Abendessen in Folge. George verteilte die Kondome, die abgesehen von Ted, alle nur mit roten Köpfen, gesenkten Blicken und einem gestotterten "Danke" entgegennahmen. Daraufhin verkündeten Maggie und Dave mit ebenso roten Köpfen ihrer Tochter Mel, daß sie nun die Pille nehmen darf. Gekrönt wurde das Ganze, mit einer Standpauke, von Ann und George. Ted wurde das letzte Grinsen vom Gesicht gewischt, als sie ihm sehr klar die Schuld daran gaben, daß Peter heute nicht nach Hause kommen würde. 

Es kehrte schnell Ruhe ein, als die 4 Teenies in Peters Zimmer waren und Ally schlief. Bei einem Wein ließen sie diesen letzten gemeinsamen Abend für dieses Jahr ausklingen. Sie einigten sich darauf, nächstes Jahr sich etwas Anderes einfallen zu lassen. Ihre Kinder waren abgesehen von Ally keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Sie konnten sie nicht ewig alle zusammen in Peters Zimmer unterbringen. Das war dieses Jahr wohl deutlich geworden. 

Emma machte den Vorschlag von einem Hotel, in dem sie alle Zimmer bezogen, aber auch wenn der Vorschlag auf viel Zustimmung stieß gingen sie noch nicht genauer drauf ein. Sie hatten ein ganzes Jahr Zeit dafür.

**** 

Der nächste Morgen war unglaublich stressig. Es wurde sich feriggemacht, gefrühstückt, gepackt und ständig etwas gesucht: der Schnuller von Ally, die Kopfhörer von Ted, das Lieblingsshirt von Mel, das Schminktäschchen von Charlotte und der Autoschlüssel von Jeff. Ein aufgeregtes hin und her und sie stand mittendrin, in ihrer Küche und machte Sandwiches für alle. Zum Frühstück und als Proviant für die Fahrten.

Sie waren am späten Vormittag endlich alle fertig, die Koffer waren alle zur Abfahrt gepackt und sie saßen auf einen letzten gemeinsamen Kaffee beisammen und die Teenies quatschten noch ein wenig, in Peters Zimmer, als Peter endlich nach Hause kam.

Sie gaben sich alle Mühe, sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten, keinen Druck entstehen zu lassen und hofften, das es ihnen gut genug gelang.

An sich hatte sie beim Verabschieden ein gutes Gefühl. Peter verhielt sich ziemlich normal. Doch kaum waren sie alleine im Haus, ging Peter in sein Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie ließen ihn, so wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatten und folgten seinem Beispiel. Auch sie genossen es sich mal zurück zu ziehen. So eine Woche war auch immer wieder anstrengend. 

Abends beim Abendessen, erzählte Peter ein wenig davon, daß er im Reitstall von Bekannten etwas geholfen hatte, er dort schlafen konnte, um halb 5 bereits aufgestanden war, um vor der Suche noch Ställe auszumisten und daß Justus heute morgen, schnell gefunden wurde. Sie waren sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie das einzuschätzen hatten. Definitiv erzählte er mit weniger Begeisterung als sonst, aber es war auch nicht so verkrampft, wie sie es befürchtet hatte. 

Sie erzählten ihm im Gegenzug, von Emmas Idee, nächstes Jahr in einem Hotel sich zu treffen. Peter fand die Idee wohl nicht schlecht, aber Begeisterung sah anders aus. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich nur müde.

Peter wollte direkt schlafen gehen, nach dem Essen und auch sie zogen sich zurück. Zu Susans Überraschung startete Henry einen Film und diesmal war es nichts für die Arbeit und auch kein sonstiger Actionstreifen und kein Thriller, sondern etwas Nettes... Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie kapierte, was es war.

Ihr Mann war da bereits schon eingeschlafen. Eine Romanze war nun wirklich nicht sein Genre und oft schaffte er es sogar noch vor einem Thriller einzuschlafen, so war das nicht sonderlich verwunderlich.

Der Film war eigentlich ganz gut, eine unterhaltsame Romanze, fast normal, bis auf den Fakt, daß der Junge, der sich zum ersten Mal verliebte, sich nicht in ein hübsches Mädchen, sondern in einen anderen Jungen verliebte.

Scheue Blicke, vorsichtige Berührungen, ein erster Kuss, doch wo sonst die Romanze zu Ende waren, ging es weiter. Der eine Junge war geprägt mit Unsicherheiten und es dauerte bis er bereit war sich einzugestehen, sich in einen Jungen verliebt zu haben und dann kam auch noch die Familien hinzu. 

Susan wurde dabei ziemlich viel klar. Erstens sie hatte wirklich völlig falsche Vorstellungen gehabt und es würde ihr gut tun zu ihren extremen Bildern dieses Gegengewicht zu bekommen. Zweitens war dieses ganze Thema scheinbar viel komplizierter, als sie es je eingeschätzt hätte und Drittens war der Gedanke an Peter, der einen anderen Jungen küsste, immernoch seltsam, aber sie würde sich, wenn nötig, daran schon gewöhnen.


	56. Silvester (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 31. Dezember~~~~~~

Alles war anders und doch hatte sich nichts verändert. Peter hatte sein Zimmer wieder, aber fühlte sich dennoch nicht darin wohl. Seine Eltern wussten nun, daß er bi war, aber darüber geredet hatten sie bisher nicht. Er war gestern zu einer weiteren Untersuchung beim Arzt gewesen, aber mehr wusste er immer noch nicht. Er wollte mit Jemanden reden, aber mit Niemanden der zur Verfügung stand.

Marc würde erst nach Silvester wieder in LA sein und stand daher die letzten und nächsten Tage nicht zur Verfügung. Vielleicht hätte er sich durchgerungen, doch mit Bob zu reden, aber Bob war ebenfalls nicht da.

Silvester an sich machte ihm Bauchweh, auch wenn er nicht richtig wusste, warum, aber es drückte seine Stimmung. Obwohl es kalt war, war er viel draußen unterwegs, wollte alleine sein, ganz alleine, nicht nur alleine in einem Zimmer. Immer wieder fühlte er sich so mies, daß ihm die Tränen liefen und er wollte nicht dabei gesehen werden.

"Hier bist du ja Peter", sagte Justus als er in die Zentrale kam und Peter erwischte wie er sich die Tränen wegwischte. 

Peter war genau wie seine Eltern und 50 weiteren Gästen auf die Silvesterfeier der Jonas eingeladen worden und hatte sich, kaum daß er angekommen war, schon wieder unauffällig in die Zentrale zurück gezogen.

Es war inzwischen bald Mitternacht und damit käme der Jahreswechsel und der Höhepunkt der Feierlichkeit, aber Peter konnte auch jetzt nicht zur Normalität übergehen. Er war nur kurz auf der Party und hatte es bereits nicht mehr ausgehalten, diese ganzen Glückwünsche und Fragen nach guten Vorsätzen. 

Hauptsache Gesundheit, wie oft hatte er das in dieser kurzen Zeit heute gehört? Es waren aktuell die falschen Themen für ihn. Die bisherigen Testergebnisse waren zwar negativ gewesen, aber manches war gerade noch offen und bisher konnten nur die Sachen getestet werden, die ihm nicht so große Sorgen bereiteten. Der HIV Test, das was ihm am Meisten sorgte, würde noch ewig dauern, bis er Gewissheit hatte. 

"Ja. Ich brauchte gerade mal eine Auszeit, mir ist das alles etwas viel geworden", erklärte Peter ausweichend. Justus setzte sich zu ihm und griff nach Peters Hand. "Was ist los?", fragte Justus vorsichtig, dennoch zugleich unangenehm direkt und als Peter wieder abblocken wollte, ergänzte er, "und jetzt behaupte nicht, es wäre nichts. Es ist sehr wohl etwas. Ich merke seit Wochen, das etwas los ist und es ist nun an der Zeit, daß du redest."

Peter fühlte sich ertappt, mal wieder hatte er es nicht geschafft, etwas vor Justus geheim zu halten, aber Vorwürfe machte er sich schon selbst zu Genüge. Er brauchte jetzt niemanden der ihn belehrte. "Just, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht", gab er zu, "ich weiß das selbst. Ich brauche Niemand, der mir das, zudem, unter die Nase reibt."

"Na du hast ja ein Vertrauen zu mir", kommentierte Justus enttäuscht, "ich bin dein Freund, wie soll ich dir denn helfen, wenn du nicht mit mir redest?" 

Justus sah wirklich enttäuscht aus und eigentlich bräuchte Peter wirklich jemand zum Reden, aber ob Justus dafür der Richtige ist? Er seufzte, verschaffte sich etwas Zeit. Sollte er es wagen, oder lieber doch nicht, aber würde Justus überhaupt noch locker lassen? Justus sah ihn einfach an und wartete mit fragendem Blick ab.

Peter entschied sich Justus einzuweihen, schlimmer als die Selbstvorwürfe, konnte es ja eigentlich nicht werden. Er seufzte, schloß die Augen und überwand sich: "Ich warte darauf einen HIV Test machen zu können."

"Du glaubst du könntest dich mit HIV infiziert haben?", fragte Justus erschrocken.

Peter nickte. "Ja, ich muss noch weitere 5 Wochen warten bis ich den ersten Test machen kann und dann 4 Wochen später noch einen zweiten zur Absicherung. Die 3 vergangenen Wochen waren schon schlimm und ziehen sich ewig hin."

"Es ist also keine Routineuntersuchung, aus reiner Vorsicht, sondern es gab demnach vor drei Wochen ein konkretes Ereignis, bei dem du dich hättest anstecken können?", hakte Justus, wie so oft, unangenehm direkt nach.

"Richtig, aber wenn du jetzt denkst, ich hätte einem Fremden Erste Hilfe geleistet und danach erfahren, daß dieser HIV positiv ist, muß ich dich wohl enttäuschen. Es war ausschließlich meine eigene Blödheit, nichts Nobles dabei. Keine Entschuldigung", gab Peter zerknirscht zu.

"Komm mal her!", meinte Justus und nahm Peter tröstend in den Arm. Das war eine Geste die er von Justus nicht kannte. Es war ungewohnt, fühlte sich aber dennoch unerwartet gut an. 

"Hör auf, dich jetzt verrückt zu machen, die Erste Hilfe als Ursache für eine Übertragung, mag vielleicht so gut klingen, aber das Risiko bei Kontakt mit Blut eines Infizierten ist, unter Umständen, wirklich hoch und die Krankheit verläuft nicht bei noblen Hintergründen harmloser. Wie hoch ist dein Risiko?"

"Schwer zu sagen, 50 zu 50 ? positiv oder negativ?", meinte Peter achselzuckend.

"Das sind die Möglichkeiten nicht die Wahrscheinlichkeit", sagte Justus.

"Was ist der Unterschied?", fragte Peter verständnislos nach.

"Na es gibt 2 Möglichkeiten, in diesem Fall positiv oder negativ. Deswegen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit aber nicht 50 zu 50, sonst gäbe es keinen Unterschied zwischen dem Risiko einer Nonne und einer Prostituierten, bei beiden gibt es auch nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten entweder positiv oder negativ. Aber das Risiko einer Prostituierten, ist viel höher, als das einer Nonne und damit verändert sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit", erklärte Justus.

"Okay das habe ich verstanden, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich kann dir nur sagen, daß meine Wahrscheinlichkeit eindeutig zwischen der Prostituierten und der Nonne liegt", meinte Peter etwas genervt, von dieser Belehrung.

"Vielleicht erzählst du mir einfach was passiert ist?", schlug Justus vor.

"Ich hatte Sex und habe vergessen zu verhüten", sagte Peter schnell, um den Anfang rasch hinter sich zu bringen.

"Nun das erhöht zwar unnötig dein Risiko, aber nicht annähernd auf 50%, wenn du nicht gerade weißt, daß deine Partnerin positiv ist", wollte Justus ihn mit sachlichen Argumenten beruhigen.

"Ach Justus", seufzte er.

"Erzähl es mir einfach. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe oder so, zum einen weißt du bereits selbst, was du falsch gemacht hast und wirst es, im Falle eines negativen Ergebnisses bestimmt nicht erneut leichtfertig riskieren, so wie es dir gerade geht. Und im Falle eines positiven Ergebnisses, bringen dich weder Belehrung noch Vorwürfe weiter, weswegen es völligst sinnfrei wäre", machte Justus entschieden klar.

Peter war überrascht von Justus. Das war tatsächlich eine Seite, die er von ihm noch gar nicht kannte, die ihm aber sehr gefiel und eigentlich genau das war, was er gerade brauchte. Er atmete tief ein, sammelte Kraft, besah sich dann seine Finger und erzählte ihm den Vorfall: "Ich wurde von einem Paar angesprochen, ob ich mit ihnen zusammen einen Dreier haben möchte, wollte ich auch und es war spannend, nicht perfekt aber okay und an Kondome hatte ich wirklich gar nicht gedacht. Erst am nächsten Tag, aber da war es natürlich viel zu spät."

Justus Augen sprachen Bände, aber noch etwas ganz Neues geschah. Er schluckte all das runter, was ihm vermutlich auf der Zunge lag. All das, was er sonst gesagt hätte, alles was Peter erwartet hätte und fragte sehr vorsichtig: "Hast du danach noch mal mit den Beiden geredet? Oder wolltest du danach keinen Kontakt mehr?"

So verstanden hatte sich Peter noch nie von Justus gefühlt. Er hatte Justus da wohl unterschätzt, vielleicht hätte er doch schon vorher mit ihm reden sollen. Oder hatte die Beziehung mit Tauriel erst diese Seite freigelegt? 

Durch das Ausbleiben von Kritik und das Wissen über Justus Toleranz, ermutigt, erzählte er: "Wir haben noch einmal miteinander geschrieben, aber die gehen damit total locker um, was mir noch mehr Angst macht, statt daß es mich beruhigt. Sie sagen sie hätten nichts, aber ich vertraue ihnen nicht, oder genauer ich vertraue nicht darauf, daß sie das auch kontrollieren. Dagegen weiß ich, daß es für sie nicht das erste Mal ist, daß sie einen Dreier haben und sehr selbstverständlich nicht verhüten."

"Du meinst sie gehen total leichtsinnig damit um?", fasste es Justus treffend zusammen.

"Finde ich schon", bestätigte er.

"Wie kam es, daß sie dich angesprochen haben? Das ist ja nicht gerade so etwas was jedem des öfteren passiert", fragte Justus immernoch ungewohnt mitfühlend nach.

Peter gab sich einen Ruck und berichtete: "Nachdem Kelly Schluß gemacht hat, wollte ich endlich mal, ich selbst sein dürfen, mal was ausprobieren, mal wissen was ich eigentlich will, was mir überhaupt gefällt- Ich wusste nur noch, was ich alles nicht will und mag, da Kelly alles nach ihrem Gefallen vorgegeben hat und Kompromisse gab es in unserer Beziehung so gut wie nicht."

"Sie hat dir keine Luft zum Atmen gelassen", nickte Justus nachdenklich, "ich hatte danach mehrmals die Vermutung, daß du eventuell Onenightstands hast."

Peter nickte bevor er weitersprach: "Ich wollte zunächst einfach Ideen bekommen, ich habe im Internet mir Filmchen angesehen und auch hier und da etwas gelesen. Dann habe ich mich, um das leichter zu können, in einem Forum angemeldet und mich als 18 ausgegeben. Ich habe einen flüchtigen Fehler gemacht und man konnte ziemlich schnell auf meinen Klarnamen kommen, Marc hat mich angeschrieben und darauf hingewiesen, daß ich diese Sicherheitslücke schliessen sollte."

"Das war auf jeden Fall nett, von diesem Marc", bestätigte Justus mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

"Ja", antwortete Peter mit einem verlegen, kurzem Lächeln ,"ja Marc ist total nett, ich habe mit ihm eine Zeit lang geschrieben und dann haben wir uns verabredet."

"Marc war der mit dem Dreier?", hakte Justus zum besseren Verständnis nach und lag damit weit daneben, auch etwas was normalerweise nicht geschah, aber zugegeben fehlten Justus auch noch ziemlich viele Informationen.

"Nein. Mit Marc hatte ich davor was Lockeres am Laufen. Marc ist jemand dem ich richtig vertrauen kann, der nie irgendwas ausgereizt oder ausgenutzt hat, der immer an Sicherheit gedacht hat und immer total souverän und diskret war. Wir haben uns über mehrere Wochen getroffen. Doch dann hat Marc jemand kennengelernt, in den er sich verliebt hat und hat unsere Treffen beendet", stellte Peter zunächst diesen Teil richtig.

"Du hattest was mit Marc? Das heißt du bist-?", fragte Justus und stockte, schaute ihn abwartend auffordernd an, um seine Wortwahl abzuwarten.

"Bi, Justus ich bin bi. Ich wusste es sehr lange selbst nicht", sprach Peter es klar aus. Das war so viel angenehmer, als das Zwangscomingout vor der gesamten Familie.

"Okay. Inzwischen weißt du es aber sicher - ?", fragte Justus interessiert nach. Das für Justus das kein größeres Problem war, war ihm vollkommen klar, dennoch war es erleichternd zu sehen, daß er sich in dem Punkt nicht geirrt hatte. So einen Restzweifel, den gab es wohl immer.

"Ja. Ich bin bi, bevorzuge aber eher Männer als Frauen. Deswegen habe ich mich auf den Dreier eingelassen. Ich wollte wissen ob ich den Sex mit Kelly nicht gut fand, oder ob ich Sex mit Frauen generell nicht gut finde", erklärte er und es klang wohl deutlich souveräner, als er sich fühlte.

"Du machst Sachen, aber immerhin war es diesbezüglich ja sehr effizient. Es ist nicht viel Zeit vergangen, gerade mal zweieinhalb Monate, seit Kelly und du Schluß gemacht habt und in der kurzen Zeit, hast du wohl deine Fragen für dich beantwortet", zog Justus daraus hervor.

"Mir kam es ewig vor", erwiderte Peter darauf. Scheinbar hatte er ein Problem mit Ungewissheit, fiel ihm gerade deutlich auf.

"Du bist immer ganz schön ungeduldig, Peter. Manche Dinge brauchen eben Zeit. Darf ich dich was fragen?"

"Ja schon", räumte Peter unsicher ein.

"Du hast nur vom HIV Test geredet, es gibt aber noch mehr Krankheiten, bei denen das Risiko auch deutlich höher ist, hast du-?"

"Ja klar. Marc hat mich vor einer Woche zum Arzt begleitet, weil ich alleine mich nicht getraut habe und es wurden alle möglichen Tests gemacht. Bisher alles negativ. Gestern folgt dann der Test auf Syphilis, da habe ich bisher noch kein Ergebnis und dann stehen HIV und Hepatitis noch aus, dafür ist es noch zu früh."

"Gut, daß du zum Arzt bist! Das die anderen Testergebnisse bisher alle negativ waren, ist doch schon mal gut. Die ausstehenden Ergebnisse sind bestimmt auch negativ", versuchte Justus ihm Mut zu machen.

"Danke Justus", sagte Peter und rang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln durch.

"Und jetzt gehen wir das neue Jahr begrüßen. In 5 Minuten ist Mitternacht und wenn wir dann nicht da sind, gibt Tante Mathilda eine Vermisstenanzeige auf!"


	57. Neujahr-Neue Gedanken (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Sonntag der 1. Januar~~~~~~

Justus hatte sich fest vorgenommen, mit Peter, so schnell wie möglich zu reden. Doch so schnell, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte, hatte sich keine Gelegenheit ergeben.

Seine ursprüngliche Idee, sich wieder von Peter am Freitag zu Tauriel nach Santa Monica auf den Hof fahren zu lassen, musste er aufgeben, da Peter meinte er hätte einen Termin. Also verschob er seinen Plan, mit Peter auf Samstag. Er wollte nicht ins neue Jahr starten, ohne endlich mit Peter geredet zu haben. Doch für Samstag kündigten Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus an, ihn für die Vorbereitungen für die Silvesterfeier zu brauchen, aber zu der kam auch Peter, mit seinen Eltern. Justus war sich sicher, auf dieser Feier, würde sich ihm definitiv eine Gelegenheit bieten.

Daraufhin hatten Tauriel und er auch umgeplant und sie waren am Freitag zusammen in Rocky Beach ins Kino und danach noch in die Eisdiele gegangen. Vom Kinofilm hatte er, ehrlich gesagt, nicht sonderlich viel mitbekommen, weil Tauriel neben ihm viel interessanter war, als der Film auf der Leinwand.

Justus hatte ganz selbstverständlich seine Lieblingseisdiele gewählt. Die Eisdiele war ein wenig ungewöhnlich, der Stil, die Leute, die Musik im Hintergrund, aber auch was die Eissorten betraf. Es gab jede Woche Andere, immer ein paar klassische und ein paar sehr ungewöhnliche Sorten, für Menschen die gerne etwas Neues probierten. 

Im Sommer war er, mit Peter und Bob, alle paar Tage hier, nun waren Wochen seit seinem letzten Besuch vergangen. Die Bedienung Angel, konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie ihn erkannte und einen neugierigen Blick auf Tauriel geworfen hatte.

Ihren Namen hatte er mal zufällig aufgeschnappt und ihn sich sofort gemerkt, weil er total unpassend war. Wer verdammt nochmal nennt sein Kind Angel? Kein Wunder, daß sie schon aus Trotz, das Gegenteil von einem Engel war. 

Ihre blonden Haare färbte sie sich, alle paar Monate, in einer andere auffälligen Farbe, aktuell war es rosa. Sie war am Hals mit Sternen tätowiert, trug Piercings, ein auffälliges Make-up, schwarz und rosa lackierte Fingernägel und stets schwarze enge Kleidung, mit vielzuvielen Nieten.

Justus und Tauriel probierten sich durch einige interessante Eissorten, wie Lavendel, Erdbeer-Rhabarber, Cashew- Basilikum und Banane Zimt, ließen sich gegenseitig probieren und küssten sich. Der Tag verlief gerade absolut perfekt so. 

Doch Justus verschluckte sich fast, an seinem Eis, als Skinny Norris in die Eisdiele kam und nach einem kurzen Blick, wer im Laden war, wobei er ihnen kaum eine Beachtung schenkte, kurz und heftig mit Angel knutschte. 

Als Angel weiterarbeitete und nebenbei für Skinny einen Kaffee machte, kam Skinny dann doch noch zu ihnen. Justus bereitete sich innerlich auf eine Reihe provokanter Sprüche vor, aber sie blieben aus.

Justus sollte allen Ernstes, Bob einen Gruß ausrichten. Skinny fragte so seltsam nach Bob, daß er das Gefühl hatte, Skinny könnte mehr, als er wissen. Doch vielleicht steckte darin auch eine Provokation, denn der Gedanke war absurd und er versuchte es gleich wieder zu vergessen. Immerhin war er mit Tauriel hier, da hatte er keinen Nerv über Skinny nachzudenken.

Doch Tauriel sprach die Begegnung leider nochmal an, als sie die Eisdiele verlassen hatten: "Was ist das, mit dir und Skinny?"

"Ach , Skinny ist ein Idiot. Unser Erzfeind. Er hat uns schon zig Mal gelinkt, macht blöde Bemerkungen und lässt sich alle naselang auf krumme Geschäfte ein. Besser man geht ihm aus dem Weg."

"Deswegen warst du so unfreundlich?", meinte Tauriel.

"Ich war nicht unfreundlich!", entgegnete Justus.

"Doch das warst du. Er hat dich gefragt, wie es Bob geht, meinte du sollst Grüße ausrichten, keine große Sache und du hast dennoch total abgeblockt", schilderte sie ihre Beobachtung.

"Okay das habe ich", räumte Justus ein, "aber ich habe auch gute Gründe dafür. Bob und er haben sich irgendwie arrangiert, doch das ist ganz sicher ein Fehler von Bob."

"Achja welche Gründe?", wollte Tauriel wissen. 

"Skinny kann man nicht vertrauen. Das kann man gar nicht alles aufzählen. Er macht immer Mist, aus Spaß und aus Berechnung, um selbst immer irgendwie noch seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Andere sind ihm egal", umschrieb er allgemein, für eine umfassende Aufzählung, war ihm seine Zeit mit Tauriel zu schade.

"Aber Bob sieht das anders? Er hat ja nur Bob angesprochen. Kommen die zwei miteinander aus? Du meintest Bob hätte sich mit ihm arrangiert", hakte Tauriel scheinbar neugierig geworden nach.

"Er hat sich mit Bob, schon immer etwas besser verstanden, als mit Peter oder mir. Normalerweise hat er ihn ignoriert, das hat sich im Herbst geändert. Erst hatte er ihn auf den Kicker und dann hat er Bob an Thanksgiving einmal geholfen, in dem er Hilfe geholt hat und ihn nicht verletzt liegen lassen hat. Bob hatte sich beim Stolpern das Außenband gerissen. Seitdem tut Skinny auf normal gegenüber Bob und Bob genauso, mich und Peter ignoriert er. Aber einmal Hilfe holen, das macht nicht im Ansatz wieder wett, was er uns schon eingebrockt hat", holte Justus nun doch ein klein wenig aus.

"Vielleicht hat Bob erkannt, daß er doch nicht so schlecht ist, wie ihr dachtet und hat sich mit ihm ausgesprochen?", gab Tauriel zu bedenken.

"Skinny?" Justus schnaubte. "Skinny nicht so schlecht wie wir dachten?? Ausgeschlossen", lehnte Justus den Gedanken komplett ab.

"Welch triste Epoche, in der es leichter ist, ein Atom zu zertrümmern als ein Vorurteil", zitierte Tauriel mal wieder.

"Von Einstein. Ich weiß, er hat ja auch Recht, aber vergiss es, das haben wir verifiziert. Viele Male. Der gesunde Menschenverstand gebietet, Skinny nicht zu vertrauen", erklärte Justus seinen Standpunkt.

"Einstein sagte auch: "Der gesunde Menschenverstand ist nur eine Anhäufung von Vorurteilen, die man bis zum 18. Lebensjahr erworben hat."

"Nun dem widerspreche ich eben. Auch wenn es von Einstein kommt. Das ist kein Vorurteil. Skinny hat tatsächlich schon viel getan, um es zu verifizieren."

"Ein Urteil lässt sich widerlegen, aber niemals ein Vorurteil", sagte einmal Marie von Ebner Eschenbach", legte Tauriel obendrauf.

"Du meinst nur, weil er jetzt seit Kurzem nicht mehr sich provozierend und beleidigend äußert, soll ich alles vergessen was war?", fragte Justus ungläubig.

"Nein! nicht vergessen. George Bernard Shaw, sagte: "Der einzige Mensch, der sich vernünftig benimmt, ist mein Schneider. Er nimmt jedesmal neu Maß, wenn er mich trifft, während alle anderen immer die alten Maßstäbe anlegen in der Meinung, sie passten auch heute noch."

"Jedesmal neu? Es gibt ja auch noch einen Erfahrungswert. Meine Erfahrung besagt: Skinny sollte man nur soweit vertrauen, wie man sehen kann", blieb Justus dennoch etwas stur.

"Ja jedesmal neu. Menschen ändern sich. Man sollte ihnen zumindest, die Möglichkeit zugestehen. Georg Christoph Lichtenberg sagte: "Habe keine zu künstliche Idee vom Menschen, sondern urteile natürlich von ihm, halt ihn weder für zu gut noch zu böse."

"Okay ich werde drüber nachdenken", räumte Justus ein.

"Das Leben ist kurz. Brich die Regeln, verzeihe schnell, küsse langsam, liebe wahrhaftig, lache hemmungslos und bedaure niemals etwas, das dich zum Lächeln gebracht hat. Von Mark Twain", zitierte Tauriel ein weiteres Mal, doch diesmal hatte sie keinen tadelnden Unterton, sondern lächelte ihn an.

"Ich glaube der Teil mit dem Küssen gefällt mir gerade am Besten", meinte Justus und versuchte das Thema endlich weit von Skinny wegzulenken.

"Dann küss mich!", forderte sie Justus mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf.

"Was hier? Auf offener Straße?", fragte Justus, nun wieder etwas überfordert.

"Ja hier und Jetzt!", bestätigte Tauriel.

Die ersten Sekunden fühlte er sich unwohl, auf einem Präsentierteller. Doch dann war alles egal. Alles, wirklich alles, außer Tauriel, wurde aus seinem Kopf gefegt und es war einfach nur schön.

****

Justus wachte früh an diesem Neujahrstag auf. Er hatte gestern Abend endlich mit Peter geredet und dachte über Peters Geständnis nach, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte.

Peter hatte wirklich Probleme, ernste Probleme und Probleme bei denen ihm, im Moment, leider niemand helfen konnte.

Er verstand auf einmal soviel mehr, als gestern noch. Der Wunsch nach Ablenkung und die häufigen Stimmungstiefs waren auf einmal so selbsterklärend. Natürlich wollte Peter sich ablenken, er konnte ja auch definitiv nichts anderes mehr machen, als auf die Ergebnisse zu warten. 

Peter konnte nichts rückgängig machen, keine Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, alles was er machen konnte, hatte er getan. 

Als Freund, konnte Justus wohl auch nichts weiter tun, als versuchen ihn so gut wie möglich abzulenken. Vielleicht könnte er ihnen noch einen Fall für sie für die restlichen Ferien bekommen.

Vielleicht war es nicht verkehrt, daß er jetzt erst mit Peter geredet hatte. Praktisch gesehen hätte er nicht mehr tun können, als dieser Marc. Peter war nicht alleine gewesen mit seinen Sorgen, hatte jemand, der ihn beraten und zum Arzt begleitet hatte. Aber Peters Zweifel, ob er der Richtige dafür war, zum Reden hatten ihn kurz schmerzlich getroffen und dann hatte er es verstanden.

Wirklich verstanden! Peter badete sich in Selbstvorwürfen und dennoch hätte er ihn vor ein paar Tagen noch darin bestätigt. Justus hätte ihn dennoch gefragt, wie er denn nur so leichtsinnig sein konnte, wie man nur so gründlich die wirklich wichtigen Dinge vergessen konnte. 

Doch jetzt kannte er die Antwort. Ihm war es genauso ergangen. Er hatte mit Tauriel geschlafen und hatte auch erst als Peter es ansprach, daran gedacht, daß sie genauso wenig verhütet hatten. 

Nun keiner von ihnen Beiden hatte diese Option in Betracht gezogen, sie hatten dort auf dem Plateau definitiv keine Möglichkeit an Kondome zu kommen, aber er konnte keine Reue dafür empfinden. Es war das Richtige gewesen, auch wenn es falsch war. Endlich machte dieser Gedankenknoten, für ihn auch mal einen Sinn. 

Für seine Selbstsicherheit und damit für die Beziehung mit Tauriel, war es sehr wertvoll gewesen. Gut Tauriel war keine nahezu anonyme Sexanfrage aus dem Internet, sondern das Mädchen, in das er verliebt war, die er kannte, die, wie er siebzehn war und wie er nun wusste, vor ihm erst einen Freund hatte. 

Das Risiko von Krankheiten war bei ihnen gering, im Gegensatz zu Peters Risiko. Dennoch hatte auch er erst hinterher darüber nachgedacht, er konnte Peter nicht etwas vorwerfen, was er letztendlich nicht besser gemacht hatte. Und Peter brauchte definitiv keine Belehrung sondern Ablenkung.

Er war Peters Freund, also musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen. Sie hatten jetzt noch eine Woche Ferien und im Laufe des Dienstags kam vermutlich Bob zurück.

Bob das war auch so ein Thema. Sollte er Bob einweihen? Vermutlich nicht, wenn dann sollte er es Peter überlassen, damit würde er viel zu weit in Peters Privatsphäre eingreifen, wobei Peter dabei nichts gewann. Er hatte dann eher weniger, denn mehr Ablenkung und Bob konnte ihm genausowenig helfen, wie alle Anderen. Im Gegenteil vielleicht konnte Bob Peter besser helfen, wenn er es nicht wusste, als wenn er sich auch noch Sorgen machen würde und was wäre, wenn Bob so reagieren würde, wir er es bis vor einigen Tagen getan hätte? Wenn er Peter Vorhaltungen machen würde, würde es dann Peter vielleicht noch schlechter gehen.

Abgesehen davon wusste er ja auch, daß Bob irgendein Problem hatte, wenn es auch nur schwierig und nicht schlimm war. Vielleicht war es fatal, wenn er noch etwas so Gravierendes obendrauf gepackt bekam. Wie sollte er das beurteilen, wenn er nicht einmal die Thematik kannte?

Das Ganze war vielleicht auch völlig unnötig, denn bisher konnte bei Peter keine Krankheit nachgewiesen werden, vielleicht hatte er Glück gehabt und es ist am Ende gar nichts. Wofür sollte man dann Bob auch noch verrückt machen?

Letztendlich war es Peters Entscheidung, wem er von seinen Fehlern und Ängsten erzählen wollte. Er würde es einfach respektieren, so machte man das wohl, als guter Freund. 

Vielleicht sollte er das, als seinen Vorsatz für das neue Jahr sehen. Ab und an auch nal ein Geheimnis nicht versuchen zu lüften, sondern sie auch einfach mal so stehen lassen. Zumindest dann, wenn es um die Privatsphäre der Menschen ging, die ihm wichtig waren.


	58. Rückfahrt (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Montag der 2. Januar~~~~~~

Der Aufenthalt in Portland war ungefähr so wie er es erwartet hatte. Mit Michael kam er gut klar, auch wenn er gerademal 12 Jahre alt war. Das war zugleich ein Nachteil, wie ein Vorteil. Michaels Mum war ziemlich streng und im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte Michael nicht das Glück viele Freiheiten, in diesem Alter zu genießen, weil er einen Dad hatte, der ihm zur Seite sprang. 

Catherine war streng, ihr Mann ebenso, wenn es um Aktivitäten ging. Michael musste immer angeben, wo er war, mit wem, musste früh Zuhause sein und Verspätungen wurden sanktioniert. Dafür redete Catherine wiederum, ihrem Sohn nicht rein, wenn es um optische Dinge ging. 

"Er muss so herumlaufen, nicht ich!", erklärte sie Bobs Mum gelassen. Und so hatte Michael den sie zuletzt, vor anderthalb Jahren gesehen hatten, inzwischen fast schulterlanges Haar und hatte einen etwas eigenwilligen Modegeschmack.

Bob hatte den argwöhnischen Blick seiner Mutter genauso bemerkt und mit der Zeit beobachtet, wie sie sich wohl daran gewöhnte. Vielleicht gab es ja Hoffnung...

Mit Bob zusammen allerdings, durfte Michael einiges mehr, da Catherine Bob vertraute und so begleitete er Michael ständig irgendwohin. Bob bekam die Rolle des Aufpassers. Dabei war das völlig unnötig, Michael war kein kleines hilfloses Kleinkind und so brav, wie ein 12jähriger nur sein kann. Daher war es keine große Sache und sie kamen dafür beide raus. Sie hatten beide was davon, daß Bob den Aufpasser mimte. Wenn er den Blick seiner Mum dagegen sah, fragte er sich wer hier für wen der Aufpasser mimte. Er verstand nicht was mit ihr derzeit los war. Warum war sie ständig darauf bedacht, daß Bob nicht Mal alleine war.

Denn wirklich alleine war er nie. Raum für Sexualität gab es dadurch überhaupt nicht. Und inzwischen erregte ihn fast alles. Der attraktive Schauspieler im Kinofilm, der mehrfach mit freiem Oberkörper vor der Kamera rumlief, der Typ am Nebentisch, der eigentlich seine Freundin anflirtete, oder das attraktive Hinterteil eines für ihn ansonsten völlig uninteressanten Mannes, vor ihm in einer Warteschlange. Das Haus von Catherine war so hellhörig, daß er sich nicht traute im Bad sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen und nachts lag Michael im gleichen Zimmer.

Dazu sah Bob soviele Dinge, wenn sie durch die Stadt liefen, die er gerne gekauft, ausprobiert, angefasst oder auch nur genauer angesehen hätte und sich nicht traute, mit Michael an seiner Seite. Alleine später noch einmal zurückkehren, definitiv ausgeschlossen, mit seiner Mum.

Sie waren am Montag zeitig losgefahren, um allerspätestens am Dienstag mittag zurück zu sein. Bob hatte dann seinen nächsten Termin bei Dr Alvez und sein Dad musste danach, aus beruflichen Gründen, abends einen Flug bekommen und davor noch einmal ins Büro, die Flug-Tickets und einige Unterlagen holen.

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie sich, von Catherine, ihrem Mann und Michael verabschiedet, um die lange Fahrt von knapp tausend Meilen über den Highway 5 Richtung Süden zu starten.

Wie zuvor schon gedacht, schafften sie auch die Rückfahrt nicht an einem Tag. Stau, Berufsverkehr, Pausen zum Essen, für das Aufsuchen der Toiletten und zum Tanken, dazu die Müdigkeit durch Dunkelheit und Bewegungsmangel machten es unmöglich, trotz dem regelmäßiger Fahrerwechsel, durch seine Eltern.

Doch die Laune seiner Mum war dieses Mal deutlich besser, sie hatte nicht ständig etwas an ihm auszusetzen, vielleicht weil Michael in ihren Augen noch schlimmer war und die Atmosphäre im Auto war dadurch eine Andere. Sie war nicht mehr eisig, aber ausgelassen ging auch anders. Für zwei, drei Stunden wäre es okay gewesen, doch der Tag zog sich erneut wie Kaugummi dahin und belastete ihn zunehmend.

Es war schon sehr spät am Abend, als sie hinter Sacramento waren und beschlossen, sich das nächste Motel zu suchen. Sie bekamen ein Zimmer in Lost Hills und wieder wollte seine Mum, aus Kostengründen, eins für sie drei zusammen. Bob fragte sich, wieso seine Mum da so geizig war. Er wollte endlich etwas Abstand haben. Warum machte sie es ihm nur so schwer? Natürlich protestierte er, aber seine Mum duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Um ein Uhr nachts lag er immernoch wach im Bett und traute sich kaum zu atmen. Im Kopf war er immer noch bei dem Hotelportier, dessen Hose so aussah, als hätte er ganz schön viel zu bieten. Es war ihm selbst total unangenehm, aber inzwischen dachte er fast nur noch an Sex und hatte selbst bemerkt, wie sehr er dem Portier auf den Schritt gestarrt hatte. Er musste einfach raus, er konnte nicht noch weiter, in der Nähe seiner Eltern bleiben.

Bob versuchte keinen Laut von sich zu geben, während er wieder in seine Kleidung schlüpfte, doch er schaffte es nicht. Seine Eltern wurden von den Geräuschen wach und seine Mum wollte nicht, daß er mitten in der Nacht rausgeht. Sein Dad dagegen hatte wohl etwas Verständnis dafür und meinte er käme mit, weil ihm ein paar Meter an der frischen Luft, nach der langen Fahrt, ebenfalls gut täte.

Sie liefen zusammen von der Motelanlage. Es war kalt, der Halbmond stand am klaren Nachthimmel, aber es war trotzdem wunderschön. Naja wenn man von der trostlosen Umgebung absah und sich nur auf die Weite des Nachthimmels bezog. Immerhin fanden sie ein paar Bänke, auf die sie sich setzten. Wenn er jetzt noch alleine wäre, würde er sich zunächst einen runterholen und dann bis morgen früh chier sitzen bleiben und einfach das Gefühl von Freiheit genießen.

"Was ist los, Bob?", fragte sein Dad plötzlich.

"Nichts", sagte Bob nur ablehnend.

"Das sehe ich anders. Du bist unruhig und gleichzeitig verschlossen und still und das nicht erst heute!"

"Ich - brauche einfach etwas Freiraum, mal Luft zum Atmen", antwortete er vorsichtig taktierend.

"Naja es sind eben Weihnachtsferien, die stehen halt im Zeichen der Familie, du musstest ja noch nicht einmal zu deinen Großeltern mit. In den Frühlingsferien dann kannst du wieder mit Justus und Peter zum Campen fahren, oder irgendwelche Fälle lösen", meinte sein Dad entgegenkommend.

"Das ist es doch gar nicht!", entfuhr es Bob, der sich über dieses abtuende Verhalten gerade richtig ärgerte, obwohl er wusste, daß sein Dad es nicht bös meinte und das dieses Einengen nicht von ihm ausging. 

"Sondern?", fragte dieser etwas verwundert über den ungewohnt scharfen Ton in Bobs Stimme.

"Ihr behandelt mich wie ein kleines Kind und nehmt mir jede Luft zum Atmen", beklagte er sich lauter als er eigentlich wollte.

"Wie kommst du darauf? Noch in den Herbstferien durftest du alleine mit Justus und Peter zum Campen", erinnerte ihn sein Dad.

"Und seitdem lasst ihr mich keine 5 Minuten aus dem Auge", behauptete Bob auch wenn er wusste, daß es, über diesen Zeitraum, ein klein wenig übertrieben war.

"So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht", fing sein Dad auch direkt an, es klein zu reden.

"Doch das ist es! Ich finde es unerträglich!", entgegnete er ihm trotzig.

Sein Dad hielt inne, wirkte ein wenig betroffen. "Sind wir denn wirklich so schlimm?", fragte er leise.

"Die Frage ist unfair!", protestierte Bob.

"Wieso unfair?", fragte sein Dad nach, scheinbar weil er es wirklich nicht verstand.

"Weil ich nur verlieren kann, wenn ich darauf antworte. Entweder ich muss so tun als wäre nichts, oder du fühlst dich danach angegriffen", erklärte Bob.

"So empfindlich bin ich nicht, also was ist so schlimm?", forderte sein Dad ihn geradewegs auf.

"Seit ich mich verletzt habe, darf ich überhaupt nichts mehr. Ihr wolltet nicht einmal mehr Freunde besuchen gehen, ohne Diskussion, ob ich alleine Zuhause bleiben kann. Ihr habt mich wie ein kleines Kind, an Weihnachten bei den Jonas abgeliefert, nach endlosen Diskussionen, daß ich nicht mit euch, mit nach Texas musste. Ich kriege kein eigenes Motelzimmer, darf es aber auch nicht verlassen, selbst wenn ich auf der Fahrt aufs Klo musste, bist du dabei. In Portland durfte ich auch nur das Haus verlassen, wenn Michael, an meiner Seite war. Ich war seit Weihnachten nicht einmal auch nur 5 Minuten alleine!", beschwerte er sich jetzt umfassend.

"Zugegeben deine Mum ist da etwas anstrengend zur Zeit und das ist so schlimm?", meinte sein Dad, klang dabei nachdenklich.

"Für mich schon!", schloß Bob.

"Sie meint es nicht böse. Sie macht sich eben Sorgen um dich", versuchte sein Dad sich für seine Mum zu entschuldigen.

"Aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich komme klar auch mit einer Verletzung, ich bin bereits fast erwachsen. Auch wenn ich meinen Fuß schonen soll, bin ich nicht hilflos", stellte Bob unmissverständlich klar.

"Ich fürchte, genau das, ist das Problem", seufzte sein Dad nun.

"Wieso ist das ein Problem?", fragte Bob verständnislos.

"Du bist schon ziemlich erwachsen, bist sehr selbständig, fährst alleine weg, hast kein Interesse an Familiienurlaub, organisierst alles selbst, Hausaufgaben, sogar deine Wäsche wäschst du inzwischen selbst", zählte sein Dad auf.

"Das ist doch gut", meinte Bob immernoch verständnislos.

"Ich glaube deine Mum hat Angst, daß du sie nicht mehr brauchst, ihr geht das alles zu schnell. Zugegeben mir ging das auch manchmal etwas zu schnell", versuchte sein Dad ihm verständlich zu machen.

"Das macht es nicht leichter. Ich brauche meinen Freiraum, meine Privatsphäre ich dreh langsam durch. Ich will ich selbst sein dürfen, ohne daß sie mir das Gefühl gibt, daß es nicht in Ordnung ist, wie ich bin!"

"Du bist in Ordnung wie du bist, deine Mum ... Gib ihr einfach etwas Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen", bat sein Dad.

"Wie lange denn noch? Peters Mum würde vermutlich Luftsprünge machen, wenn Peter verkünden würde, daß er künftig seine Wäsche selbst macht. Nur meine Mum- ", platzte es dennoch ungehalten aus Bob heraus.

"Es ist ja nicht nur das Waschen, dann hast du dich verletzt und nicht mal uns angerufen, damit wir dich abholen", unterbrach ihn sein Dad.

"Ihr hattet Besuch und Peter gerade Zeit", tat Bob sicher ab.

"- Der von dir vehement abgelehnte Weihnachtsbesuch in Texas", zählte sein Dad nun auf.

"Das ist doch alles völlig normal", tat Bob auch diesen Punkt ab.

"Ich weiß. Ich komme damit auch klar, aber deine Mum tut sich eben schwer mit Veränderungen, auch damit das du erwachsen wirst. Und auch daß du anders bist, als sie es als normal empfindet. Ich glaube, sie fürchtet, daß du schwul sein könntest", erklärte sein Dad weiter.

"Und das wäre so schlimm?", hakte Bob nach und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie wichtig ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage wirklich war.

"Für mich nicht!", versicherte ihm sein Dad glaubhaft und fragte direkt hinterher: "Also stimmt es?"

"Ich weiß nicht. So einfach ist es nicht. Ich - brauche Zeit!", redete Bob sich heraus. Das Thema war zwar angerissen, doch auch nicht mehr. Da gab es soviel mehr, das da zusammengehörte. Doch er fühlte sich nicht bereit, jetzt schon mit seinem Dad über all das zu reden, mal eben spontan, nebenbei, nachts auf einem Parkplatz schon mal gar nicht. Doch es ganz klar abstreiten, wollte er das nun auch nicht.

"Okay ich werde morgen noch bevor ich abfliege, mit deiner Mum reden. Plan du irgendwas, was du machen willst. Dann rede ich in der Zeit mit ihr, darüber daß sie dir wieder mehr Freiraum zugestehen muss", bot sein Dad ihn endlich verständnisvoll an.

"Danke", sagte Bob erleichtert.

"Schon gut, Bob. Aber um eins möchte ich dich dafür bitten", meinte sein Dad erst milde und klang danach noch einmal ernst.

"Was?", fragte Bob wieder ein wenig verunsichert.

"Wenn du soweit bist, mir eine Antwort, auf meine Frage, zu geben, rede bitte erst mit mir alleine. Du brauchst Zeit eine Antwort zu finden? Das ist vollkommen okay. Du kannst aber jederzeit mit mir reden. Du bist mein Sohn und ich bin stolz auf dich. Deine Mum liebt dich auch, aber sie wird Zeit brauchen, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, sollte die Antwort nicht ein klares Nein sein. Ich glaube ich könnte ihr das besser ganz langsam beibringen. Ich glaube das wäre besser für euch beide, als wenn es zu einer direkten spontanen Konfrontation kommt", erklärte sein Dad umfassend.

Es war gut gemeint, aber es traf ihn wieder hart und er war gänzlich überfordert darauf zu reagieren. "Ich- ", stammelte er nur unglücklich.

"Du brauchst darauf nichts sagen. Und jetzt sollten wir schlafen gehen. Es ist schon spät", beendete sein Dad.

Bob wollte nicht wieder in das Motelzimmer, wollte draußen bleiben, alleine bleiben. Dieses Gespräch wieder setzen lassen. Doch ihm war klar, das es vor dem Gespräch seiner Eltern keine Option war und er wollte keinen Streit provozieren. Er musste irgendwie die Stunden bis morgen überstehen.

Das schaffte er nicht ganz, aber seine Eltern schliefen schnell ein und keiner bekam mit, wie ihm stumme Tränen durchs Gesicht liefen.


	59. Klarheit (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Dienstag der 3. Januar~~~~~~

Justus wachte auf, als Tauriels Wecker klingelte. Das Erste was er sah, obwohl es noch ziemlich dunkel war, war ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn kurz. Bevor er ihn richtig erwidern konnte, löste sie sich bereits von ihm, schaltete den Wecker aus und stand auf. "Du kannst ruhig weiterschlafen, ich bin gleich wieder da", flüsterte sie und ging ins Bad.

Justus drehte sich um und sah auf den Wecker: halb fünf! Doch ob er jetzt noch einmal einschlafen konnte, hielt er für fraglich.

Zwei Minuten später war Tauriel zurück und kam zu ihm, nackt ins Bett, unter die Decke geschlüpft.

"Guten Morgen. Du hast doch heute den Spätdienst, warum hast du den Wecker nicht ausgestellt?", fragte er müde.

"Ich stehe jeden Morgen um die Uhrzeit auf, nehme die Pille, geh aufs Klo und wenn ich Spätdienst habe, lege ich mich wieder hin und schlafe weiter", erklärte sie gelassen.

"Du nimmst also die Pille?", fragte Justus eigentlich völlig unnötigerweise an dieser Stelle, aber er wollte das Thema ansprechen, sie hatten es schon einmal nicht getan und das war eben eine Steilvorlage.

"Ja klar, sonst hätten wir uns neulich auf den letzten Metern zurückhalten müssen", meinte Tauriel total locker.

Eigentlich wollte er mit Tauriel ausführlicher darüber reden, doch Tauriel küsste ihn und ihr nackter Körper an seinem fast nackten Körper, beraubte ihn seiner Worte. 

Das Blut in seinem Kopf, hatte sich auf das Nötigste reduziert und der Rest war nach unten abgesackt und verursachte gerade in seiner Boxershorts eine Errektion, die die Shorts zu einem Zelt aufragte und seinen Penis im Rhythmus seines Puls voller Verlangen pochen ließ.

Seine freie Hand streichelte inzwischen schon ziemlich sicher ihren Rücken, ihre Schulter, den Hals, über das Dekolleté zu ihren Brüsten, während sie sich intensiv küssten.

Tauriels Hand wanderte im Zeitlupentempo von seinem Kinn aus, seine Körpermitte nach unten. Minuten später war sie am Bund seiner Shorts angekommen, hatte zuletzt immer wieder mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare gestrichen, die ihm zwischen Intimbereich und Bauchnabel mittlerweile wuchsen.

Als ihre Finger sich unter dem Bund durchschoben, hielt er die Luft an, in angespannter Erwartung. Und als sich ihre Hand um seinen Penis schloß, entfuhr ihm ein Stöhnen, das ihm kurz peinlich war, bis er ihr Gesicht sah. 

Das war es, was sie wollte, sie fühlte sich dadurch nicht "gestört?" Um das zu unterstreichen, bewegte sie ihre Hand an seiner Errektion auf und ab, in fordernden Bewegungen. Löste so intensive Gefühle in ihm aus, die er unmöglich kontrollieren konnte und sein Körper reagierte einfach. Er stöhnte, schloß immer wieder die Augen, drückte seinen Unterleib ihrer Hand entgegen und liebkoste dabei fahrig ihre Brust, spürte wie ihre Nippel unter seinen Berührungen immer fester wurden.

Sie hörte auf, kurz bevor er seinen Orgasmus erlangte und er konnte jetzt auch nicht, einen enttäuschten Laut unterdrücken. Tauriel lächelte, statt es ihm zu verübeln. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken, nahm seine Hand in ihre und führte seine Hand von ihrer Brust zu ihrem Bauch.

Gerade wollte er überlegen, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, daß sie seine Hand von ihrer Brust nahm, als er es verstand. Sie führte seine Hand sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und als seine Finger ihre Schamlippen berührten, stöhnten sie beide. 

Dann spreizte sie ihre Beine, ließ seine Hand los und ließ ihn diesen aufregenden Teil ihres Körpers, ganz alleine erkunden. Zeigte ihm nur, daß es ihr gefiel, was er machte. Vielleicht hätte er es dennoch nicht getan, es fiel ihm schwer seine Unsicherheiten zu überwinden, doch er war immernoch selbst total erregt und die Begierde hatte seine Hemmungen soweit im Griff.

Vorsichtig ließ er, als er sich sicher war, daß er es durfte, einen Finger in sie hineingleiten, sie war richtig feucht und es jagte seinen Puls in schwindelerregende Höhe. Sein Penis pochte immer verlangender dabei. Tauriel quittierte das, mit einem gestöhnten: "Ja."

Spätestens jetzt wollte er noch mehr, sich überhaupt nicht mehr zurück halten. Hatte das letzte Mal, Tauriel ganz alleine die Führung übernommen, war es diesmal wohl an ihm. Er ließ ganz kurz von ihr ab, richtete sich auf, zog sich seine Boxershorts runter und drang mit seinem vor Verlangen zuckenden Penis, vorsichtig in ihre feuchte geöffnete Vagina ein und ließ sich sanft auf sie nieder. 

Leidenschaft überwältigte sie beide, während er sich in ihr bewegte. Es war total berauschend, es ging viel zu schnell, da kamen sie beide nahezu gleichzeitig.

Justus wollte nichts sagen, den Moment nicht kaputt machen und so schloß er seine Augen und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. So schliefen sie, als sie wieder zur Ruhe fanden, tatsächlich beide noch einmal gemeinsam ein.

Justus wachte zuerst auf und sah Tauriel beim Schlafen zu. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden. Man sollte vorher reden, über solche Sachen, nicht hinterher. Doch jetzt hatte er bereits ein zweites Mal mit ihr geschlafen und bisher wusste er nur, daß Tauriel die Pille nimmt und das Thema Empfängnisverhütung geklärt war. Immerhin, das war auch ein großes Thema. 

"Was ist los?", fragte Tauriel als sie ebenfalls aufwachte und in sein Gesicht sah.

Jetzt war vermutlich der passende Moment es anzusprechen, meinte Justus und überwand sich: "Wir haben schon zweimal miteinander geschlafen und haben noch nicht über Verhütung geredet."

"Doch haben wir, ich habe dir vorhin gesagt daß ich die Pille nehme", widersprach Tauriel.

"Ja gut, das schon, aber das ist ja nicht das ganze Thema", ergänzte Justus, dem das Ganze gerade echt schwer fiel.

"Stimmt, um was geht es dir?", fragte Tauriel irritiert.

"Naja also- Wir haben keine Kondome verwendet," versuchte Justus unsicher einen Anfang zu machen.

"Wofür? Die Pille ist deutlich sicherer", meinte Tauriel. Sie wirkte sehr verunsichert.

"Ja, um Schwangerschaften zu verhüten, ist die Pille schon gut, aber es gibt ja auch noch mehr, von dem man sich mit Kondomen schützen kann", versuchte Justus auf den Punkt zu kommen, aber es gelang ihm nicht so, wie er es sonst von sich gewohnt war. Das Thema war deutlich schwieriger. Die Worte wollten einfach nicht so über seine Lippen kommen wie er die dachte.

"Ja stimmt", gab Tauriel zu und sah jetzt so aus, als wäre sie den Tränen nahe.

Justus verstand es nicht, er hatte das Thema doch sehr vorsichtig angesprochen. Hatte er dennoch etwas Falsches gesagt? Nur was? Er war doch total allgemein geblieben.

"Ich habe mich vor einigen Monaten vollständig testen lassen, auf Krankheiten. Ich bin vollkommen gesund und du hast davor nur mal eine Andere geküsst, von daher ist das Krankheitsthema wohl vom Tisch bei uns. Abgesehen davon, um sich mit Kondomen vor Krankheiten zu schützen, muss man sie auch ausnahmslos jedesmal verwenden und nicht nur hin und wieder", stellte Tauriel klar und wirkte irgendwie etwas betreten.

"Stimmt. Das letzte Mal mit dir, war mein erstes Mal, aber rein theoretisch gibt es auch noch andere Möglichkeiten sich zu infizieren. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich das noch nie testen lassen", versuchte er es jetzt umzudrehen.

"Dann lass dich eben testen. Das ist keine große Sache und dann ist es wirklich vom Tisch. Wieso macht dir das so viele Gedanken? Die meisten Jungs, von denen ich es weiß, sind da eher zu sorglos", kam Tauriel gleich auf den Punkt.

Justus druckste herum, er konnte doch nicht sagen, was mit Peter war, oder? Er war sein bester Freund und Tauriel seine Freundin, dem Einen zur Verschwiegenheit der anderen zur Offenheit verpflichtet. Wie sollte er den Spagat hinbekommen?

"Was ist los?", fragte Tauriel ihn auf den Kopf zu und klang nun sowohl etwas sauer als auch besorgt. Scheinbar machte er ihr gerade Angst, aber das wollte er doch auch nicht!

"Es ist kompliziert. Es geht nicht um mich. Ich habe keinen Grund zu zweifeln, daß ich gesund bin. Ich wurde nur daran erinnert, daß -", fing er an und brach ab.

"Geht es um Peter?", fragte sie plötzlich unsicher und traf dennoch ins Schwarze.

"Woher?", fragte er zu überrascht, um es noch glaubhaft abstreiten zu können.

"Ich bin auch nicht blöd. Du wolltest mit ihm reden. Ihm ging es nicht gut. Jetzt kommst du mit sowas und druckst du so rum. Ich fand es könnte passen", erklärte sich Tauriel.

"Ja es geht um Peter, aber ich glaube nicht, daß ich darüber reden darf", brachte Justus es wahrheitsgemäß auf den Punkt.

"Versteh ich. Trotzdem denke ich, soweit es uns betrifft, sollte ich es wissen. Aber ich gehe nicht mit den Problemen anderer Hausieren. Versprochen", erwiderte Tauriel daraufhin, für sie war das Thema nicht durch. Er musste einen Nerv getroffen haben.

Justus seufzte, dann umschrieb er es: "Peter wartet aktuell darauf eine medizinische Untersuchung machen zu lassen, für die es aktuell noch zu früh ist."

"Du meinst einen HIV Test?", fragte sie. Doch Justus sagte nichts. Das durfte er gar nicht. Doch sein Schweigen war ihr Antwort genug. "Das ist übel. Wie lange noch?", bohrte sie nach.

"Vier ein halb Wochen noch", antwortete Justus nun tonlos.

"Scheiße, du musst dir was einfallen lassen, damit er die Zeit übersteht. Ich kann gut verstehen, wie schrecklich warten sein kann", sagte Tauriel mitfühlend und wirkte nicht mehr so sauer.

"Ja. ich bin dabei. Morgen kommt Bob und ich halte schon Augen und Ohren nach einem neuen Fall für uns auf. Irgendwas und wenn es nur ein entlaufenes Haustier ist", erklärte er Tauriel und dann drehte er den Spieß um: "Aber warum hast du dich bereits testen lassen?"

Tauriel seufzte gequält, atmete tief ein und aus und fragte dann: "Okay die Vollständige Version oder reicht dir die Kurzfassung?"

"Besser gleich die Vollständige, ich denke das ist sinnvoll, vermutlich läuft es eh darauf hinaus", antwortete er neugierig.

Tauriel erzählte: "Okay, als ich fünfzehn war, bin ich mit Matt zusammengekommen. Ich habe ihn ja schon mal erwähnt. Er war schon fast 18 und meine Eltern mochten ihn nicht. Sie meinten, er wäre zu alt für mich. Ich habe das damals nicht verstanden, mein Dad ist sieben Jahre älter, als meine Mum und bei uns waren es nicht einmal drei Jahre. Am Anfang hatten sie auch unrecht, Matt hatte viel Geduld und war immer lieb. Irgendwann haben wir angefangen miteinander zu schlafen. Er wollte mit der Zeit, daß ich die Pille nehme, wollte auf Kondome verzichten. Doch da meine Eltern immer Bedenken hatten, daß er in sexueller Hinsicht für mich zu weit wäre, habe ich ihnen gegenüber behauptet, wir würden noch gar nicht miteinander schlafen, weil er mir Zeit ließe. In Wirklichkeit aber wurde er immer fordernder, in alle Richtungen. Mit dem Meisten kam ich ganz gut klar, doch mit der Lüge meinen Eltern gegenüber, hatte ich mich in eine blöde Situation gebracht, aus der ich nicht mehr rauskam. Am Ende hatte er einfach bestimmt, die Kondome wegzulassen und ich hatte Angst schwanger zu sein. Als ich ihm das sagte, hat er mich direkt abgeschossen und meinte, er hätte eh noch eine Andere. Mit meinen Eltern konnte ich darüber nicht reden, hab nur gesagt, daß es aus ist. Das es mir nicht gut ging, wurde alles auf den Liebeskummer geschoben, dabei hatte ich Angst schwanger zu sein. Ich hatte davor schon auffallend unregelmäßige Zyklen und meine Tage blieben bereits seit 8 Wochen aus, als ich mich dann Sarah anvertraut habe. Sarah hat mich zu meinen Eltern geschleift und die haben viel verständnisvoller reagiert, als ich es ihnen zugetraut hatte. Meine Mum ist mit mir zu ihrer Ärztin und ich war nicht schwanger und zwei Tage später, hatte ich dann auch wieder meine Regel. Die Ärztin meint, es könnte sein, daß ich auf den inneren Stress mit dem Ausbleiben der Regel reagiert habe. Die Ärztin meinte auch, ich solle unbedingt die Pille nehmen, auch wegen meines unregelmäßigen Zyklus und weil Matt zugegeben hat, daß er noch mindestens eine Andere hatte, wurde ich aus Routine auch auf alle möglichen Krankheiten getestet. Es war alles negativ. Ich habe neun Wochen lang insgesamt auf meine Regel gewartet. Ich kann nachvollziehen was das für Peter heißt zu warten. Es war schrecklich, ich möchte das nie mehr. Ich möchte mich lieber auf die Pille verlassen, denn dann habe ich es jeden Morgen selber in der Hand und muss keine Schwangerschaft fürchten, auch dann nicht, wenn ich beim Sex selbst die Kontrolle über die Situation verlieren sollte."

"Das verstehe ich, klingt als wäre dein Ex-", fing Justus an und wurde von Tauriel unterbrochen.

"Nein, er war kein Arsch. Jedenfalls am Anfang nicht und auch nicht allgemein. Mir gegenüber hat er sich irgendwann immer mehr wie ein Arsch verhalten. Er war aber wohl auch unglücklich. Daher auch die Zitate von George Bernard Shaw und Lichtenberg. Ich habe durch Matt gelernt, daß ein Mensch sich verändert und das er nicht nur gut oder böse ist. Ein Mensch ist nicht schwarz-weiß, er wird in vielen Farbtönen gemalt", widersprach Tauriel und reflektierte so tiefgründig, daß Justus es gar nicht fassen konnte.

"Und du kannst das einfach so verzeihen? Das war doch ganz schön mies, dich in der schweren Situation hängen zu lassen", fragte er entsetzt und beeindruckt zugleich.

"Ja so halb. Ich verzeihe ihm in so weit, daß ich es abhake, ich habe daraus auch viel gelernt, aber ich würde mich nicht mehr auf ihn einlassen, auch nicht auf eine Freundschaft", stellte Tauriel klar.

"Wow. Das ist beeindruckend, daß du das hinbekommst", sagte er anerkennend und spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen.

"Wie wäre es mit einer Dusche und Frühstück? Genug schwere Themen für den Morgen. Ich könnte dich nach Hause fahren, bevor ich meinen Dad vom Flughafen abhole", wechselte sie offen das Thema.

Für Justus war das Thema irgendwie noch gar nicht richtig durch, doch er merkte, wie Tauriels Stimmung immernoch angespannt war und blieb, bis sie ihn in Rocky Beach nahe des Schrottplatzes absetzte. Er wollte keinen Streit provozieren, aber er verstand einfach nicht, was das Problem war. Er würde darüber nachdenken müssen.

***

"Da bist du ja endlich, Justus. Peter ist schon seit Stunden hier und ist fleißig, wie ein Brunnenputzer. Er hat dir schon fast alle Arbeiten abgenommen von heute", begrüßte ihn Tante Mathilda als er ankam. "Wo warst du eigentlich? Ich dachte ja ganz automatisch schon, du wärst bei Peter gewesen, bis er hier heute morgen ankam."

"Ich war bei Tom", redete Justus sich raus. Er wollte mit ihr noch nicht darüber reden, daß er nun eine Freundin hatte und konnte es sich selbst nicht ganz erklären. 

Tante Mathilda würde sich für ihn ehrlich freuen und Tauriel war toll, bestimmt würde Tante Mathilda sie auch mögen, ebenso Onkel Titus. Doch- es war einfach so. Er wollte es ihnen nicht sagen. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte er es noch Niemanden gesagt. Alle die es wussten, hatten es mitbekommen, oder wussten es von ihr, aber er hatte sich nicht hingestellt und es klar ausgesprochen. Ob das irgendwann von ihm erwartet wurde? Irgendwie bereitete ihm der Gedanke Unbehagen.

"Achso. Nun wie auch immer, heute morgen war Mr Manson hier. Er hat einige Sorgen und würde gerne euch als Detektive engagieren. Peter hat ihn noch gesehen und schon quasi zugesagt. Auf jeden Fall erwartet Mr Manson euren Anruf. Peter hat seine Nummer", berichtete ihm seine Tante.

Das wunderte Justus überhaupt nicht, daß Peter es diesmal nicht erwarten konnte, einen neuen Fall zu bekommen. Er redete nur kurz noch mit Tante Mathilda und dann suchte er Peter der Onkel Titus gerade bei der Arbeit half. Zusammen gingen sie in ihre Zentrale.

"Was ist das für ein Fall den Mr Manson für uns hat?" fragte Justus als er mit Peter in die Zentrale kam.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, er musste gerade wieder los, meinte er hätte noch einen dringenden Termin, hat mir seine Visitenkarte in die Hand gedrückt und gemeint wir sollen ihn bitte anrufen", erklärte Peter schulterzuckend.

"Okay. Dann gibt Mal die Karte", forderte Justus neugierig.

Peter reichte ihm die Visitenkarte von Mr Manson. Justus wählte die Nummer von der Karte und stellte das Telefon der Zentrale auf Lautsprecher. 

"Manson?", meldete sich die Stimme des älteren Herren am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Guten Tag, Mr Manson. Justus Jonas von den drei Fragezeichen. Sie hatten um einen Rückruf gebeten", begrüßte Justus förmlich.

"Sehr schön. Das ist korrekt, junger Mann. Ich hätte einen Fall für euch, ein Anliegen von enormer Bedeutung für mich. Sind sie bis zum Sonntag abkömmlich?", fragte Mr Manson höflich wie immer.

Justus zögerte kurz. Abkömmlich, das klang wie ein Fall, der nicht vor Ort war. Eigentlich wollte er nicht weg, wollte in den Ferien noch viel Zeit mit Tauriel verbringen, doch er sah Peters aufhellende Miene und antwortete: "Gewiss bis inklusive Sonntag, ab Montag müssen wir wieder den Schulunterricht regelmäßig besuchen."

"Nun dann wäre es mir eine Freude, wenn ich sie drei, für diese Tage einladen könnte in mein Wochenendhaus, allerdings wäre ich nicht als Gastgeber vor Ort, das wäre kontraproduktiv, fürchte ich. Reisekosten und Spesen übernehme ich selbstredend."

Peter nickte schon begeistert im Hintergrund. 

"Wo befindet sich denn ihr Wochenendhaus?", fragte Justus nach, vielleicht war es ja nur in Santa Barbara... 

"Östlich von Bakersfield im Sequoia National Forest. Es ist ziemlich bescheiden, aber sehr schön dort. Wir haben dort einen Konflikt unter einigen Nachbarn, seitdem kommt es regelmäßig zu Sachbeschädigungen während meiner Abwesenheiten", fing Mr Manson an zu berichten.

"Wir sollen uns also unauffällig, bei ihnen aufhalten und herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist?", stellte Justus seine erste Vermutung in den Raum.

"Das ist wieder korrekt, wenn sie drei heute Abend Zeit hätten, mich in meinem Bungalow in Rocky Beach aufzusuchen, dann könnte ich ihnen den Schlüssel und die Adresse übergeben."

"Eventuell wären wir nur zu zweit heute Abend. Unser Dritter befindet sich gegenwärtig auf der Rückfahrt von Portland. Ein genauer Zeitpunkt für dessen Ankunft ist somit nicht vorherzusagen. Nur das einer morgigen Abreise nichts im Wege steht. Allerdings bräuchten wir noch zusätzlich einige Hintergrundsinformationen", klärte Justus die ersten Details.

"Sehr gut, dann erwarte ich sie zu zweit oder dritt. Wäre 19.00Uhr ein passender Termin?", schlug Mr Manson vor.

Justus schaute kurz zu Peter, der eifrig nickte, bestätigte den Termin und verabschiedete sich von Mr Manson bis dahin.

"Nun dann fahren wir wohl morgen früh los", meinte Justus und gab sich Mühe, Peter nicht merken zu lassen, wie schwer ihm das gerade fiel.

"Ja leider, ich würde am liebsten sofort starten. ich kann es nicht erwarten, endlich etwas zu tun zu haben und hier Mal rauszukommen", sagte Peter auch direkt.

Sie planten kurz die ersten groben Abläufe und dann fing Justus an zu überlegen, ob er noch einmal zu Tauriel konnte, bevor sie morgen früh abfuhren und sie sich mehrere Tage nicht sehen konnten. Aber da war noch ein Thema offen und er sollte sich vorher überlegen was er ihr sagen sollte, bevor es wieder falsch war. Ganz besonders, weil sie sich dann mehrere Tage nicht sahen.

Eigentlich saß, mit Peter, der perfekte Ansprechpartner, ihm Gegenüber, nur war es vermutlich der miesesten Zeitpunkt ihn jetzt zu fragen. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen Peter abzulenken und nicht noch darauf zu stoßen. Doch seine Zeit drängte und er kam nicht weiter allein.

"Peter darf ich dich etwas fragen, auch wenn es ein Thema ist, das momentan für dich schwierig ist? Ich wüsste nicht mit wem ich sonst-", überwand sich Justus Peter zu fragen. Genaugenommen machte er seine Ablenkung nicht kaputt, Peters Gedanken waren eh schon wieder bei dem Thema angelangt, seiner Mimik nach.

"Ja klar, frag einfach", bot ihm Peter an und seufzte.

"Du und Kelly, wie habt ihr verhütet?", fragte er schnell um es nicht noch schwerer zu machen.

"Kelly hat die Pille genommen", antwortete Peter direkt, ohne Hemmungen, ohne ein Anzeichen darauf, daß es ihm zuviel wäre.

"Ihr habt demnach keine Kondome zusätzlich genommen?", vergewisserte sich Justus.

"Nein, uns ging es immer nur darum, daß Kelly nicht schwanger wird. Krankheiten, das war ein Thema für die Schule, also zumindestens bei uns gehörte es nicht dazu. Vielleicht weil wir noch so jung waren, wir beide gesund waren, uns absolut treu waren. Kondome das war für uns etwas das benutzt man, wenn es einem mit der Treue nicht ernst ist oder dem Anderen nicht vertraut, daß er treu ist. Ein Mißtrauensbeweis sozusagen. Ich glaube Kelly wäre durchgedreht und hätte mir eine geklebt, wenn ich irgendwann gesagt hätte ich will zusätzlich mit Kondomen verhüten."

"Oh!" sagte Justus, den die Erkenntnis getroffen hatte. Tauriel und Kelly hatten diesbezüglich wohl eine Gemeinsamkeit, in Anbetracht ihrer Erfahrung mit Matt, führte das wohl zu der pikierten Reaktion heute morgen. Sie dachte also, er zweifle an ihr, oder daran daß er treu bliebe. Das war doch eigentlich Blödsinn.

"Also ist dieses Fazit aus dem Unterricht das gelehrt wird, immer Kondome auch zur Pille zu verwenden nur ein hypothetisches Ideal, was praktisch keine Anwendung findet, weil es falsch rüberkommt, wenn man es anspricht?", fragte Justus irritiert.

"Nein so ist es auch wieder nicht, von meinen Cousins Paul und Ted weiß ich, daß sie trotz Pille immer Kondome verwenden, aber wohl mehr aus Angst vor einer ungewollten Schwangerschaft, als aus Angst vor Krankheiten. Ich denke das entscheidet jedes Paar für sich, basierend darauf wie groß die Verschiedenen Ängste und wie groß das Vertrauen in Kondome, Pille, Treue und Zuverlässigkeit des Partners ist. Umso mehr Partner dazukommen, desto höher das Risiko und dann verschiebt sich glaube ich die Sicht auch immer etwas.

"Ist Paul nicht erst 14?", fragte Justus überrascht dazwischen.

"Nein, er ist 15", antwortete Peter.

"Okay", meinte Justus zweifelnd. War er wirklich der Einzige der so 'spät dran' war?

Peter schien seine Reaktion richtig zu deuten. Er sprach leise aber offen: 'Kelly und ich waren auch 15, die von denen ich es weiß, waren alle zwischen 15 und siebzehn beim ersten Mal. Du auch?"

Justus fühlte sich ertappt, die Frage war geschickt aufgestellt von Peter. Bei allen anderen hätte er jetzt den Kopf geschüttelt, die Frage einfach verneint und abgeblockt. Doch mit Peter war es etwas Anderes, sie hatten an Silvester so offen geredet und auch jetzt wieder, war das Gespräch so offen und ehrlich, da konnte er ihn nicht anlügen. Zögernd nickte Justus.

Peter lächelte als er meinte: "Das ist doch schön, aber du hast mich nicht so angesprochen, weil du mir das erzählen wolltest."

"Nein", bestätigte Justus und erklärte, "ich habe heute morgen mit Tauriel geredet und habe wohl was Falsches gesagt, sie sieht es wohl wie Kelly und als ich was von Krankheiten meinte, war sie ziemlich pikiert."

"Naja ich kann sie da etwas verstehen", räumte Peter ein.

"Und wie würdest du das handhaben?", fragte Justus Peter hilflos.

"Ich würde aktuell gerade gar kein Sex haben, bevor ich kein Ergebnis habe und ohne Kondom, schon mal gar nicht. Ich glaube ich würde mich sogar strafbar machen, wenn ich es täte. Was sein wird, wenn ich HIV positiv sein sollte, darüber will ich noch nicht genauer nachdenken. Ich fürchte dann wird sich alles ändern. Ich glaube da ist Sex nicht unbedingt das erste Thema, das mich beschäftigen wird. Wenn ich negativ bin, werde ich definitiv in Zukunft viel vorsichtiger sein. kein Abenteuer mehr ohne, ich werde es garantiert nie wieder vergessen", stellte Peter klar.

"Und wenn du dich in ein Mädchen verlieben würdest, wie Tauriel, würdest du dann auch nur mit? oder wäre das dann was anderes?", blieb Justus unsicher dran.

"Justus ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mir aktuell überhaupt nicht vorstellen, in einer Beziehung zu sein und noch viel weniger mit einem Mädchen. Ich fand die Beziehung mit Kelly nicht gut. Aber ich weiß jetzt auf was du hinaus willst. Tauriel nimmt die Pille?"

"Ja ", nickte Justus. 

"Und du vertraust Tauriel, daß sie das Thema ernst nimmt und sie regelmäßig nimmt?", hakte er weiter nach.

"Ja klar", bestätigte Justus.  
  
"Und du bist dir aber nicht sicher, ob sie frei von STI ist?", mutmaßte Peter einfach mal.

"Nein, sie hat nichts, das hat sie testen lassen zwischen ihrem Ex und mir und ich glaube das auch", widersprach Justus.

"Dann zweifelst du an ihrer Treue?", fragte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.

"Nein!", stellte Justus prompt klar.

"Okay, also Tauriel ist ja wohl raus, bezweifelst du die Zuverlässigkeit der Pille?", hakte Peter weiter nach, sah aber zunehmend ratloser aus.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht", meinte Justus und suchte nach Worten wie er Peter seinen Standpunkt erklären konnte.

"Was ist es dann, Justus? Ich verstehe es nicht. Du hast keine besondere Angst vor einer Schwangerschaft, du weißt das sie gesund ist, ihr seid frisch verliebt, in einer treuen Beziehung. Auf was möchtest du hinaus?", fragte Peter ihn nun ganz direkt.

"Du hast doch selbst es erwähnt an Silvester: Erste Hilfe, es gibt noch andere Übertragungswege für Krankheiten. Ich habe sogar mal eine Bluttransfusion bei einer Operation bekommen, wie oft ich zur Ersten Hilfe geeilt bin und nicht auf solche Dinge geachtet habe, weiß ich noch nicht einmal mehr. Wahrscheinlich ist gar nichts. Ich hatte nie einen Grund darüber nachzudenken, aber ich habe keine 100% Sicherheit und das ist mir klar geworden", sagte er endlich und mit jedem Wort, das er sagte ging es endlich etwas leichter.

"Dann verschaffe sie dir, ich kann dir eine Adresse geben, da geht es ganz schnell, du gehst hin, lässt ein paar Proben nehmen und spätestens nach einer Stunde hast du die Ergebnisse. Klar berücksichtigt das nicht alles, solltest du dich gerade erst-" sagte Peter zunächst sehr bestimmt, wurde aber zunehmend leiser und brach dann ganz ab. Nun waren sie voll bei Peters Problem angelangt. Das hatte er verbockt!

"Das ist klar. Ich glaube, das sollte ich vielleicht wirklich machen", sagte er abschließend und suchte dabei hektisch in seinem Kopf nach einem neuen Thema um für Ablenkung zu sorgen. Das Erstbeste sprach er direkt aus: "Sag mal, ist das normal bei euch, daß ihr in der Familie über solche Details redet? Also Ted, Paul, du-"

Peter schwieg kurz, bevor er sich auf das Thema einließ. Vermutlich war das Thema für ihn auch nicht viel besser. "Ja und nein. Für Ted ist das vollkommen normal und er scheint überhaupt keine Hemmungen zu haben. Mel und Paul sind da auch sehr locker. Ich war da immer etwas zurückhaltender, vielleicht weil ich nicht wusste, wo ich stand und Jamie dürfte da eher wie ich sein. Bei dem Thema schweigt er lieber", antwortete Peter trotzdem.

"Wissen deine Eltern eigentlich Bescheid?", fiel Justus spontan ein. Das hatte er bisher ganz vergessen zu fragen. 

"Das ich bi bin? Ja Justus. Es gab ein Mißverständnis und ich habe beim Abendessen vor der gesammelten Familie zugegeben, daß ich außer mit zwei Mädchen auch mit zwei Typen bereits etwas hatte", gab Peter zu und bekam, dabei einen ziemlich roten Kopf.

"Du hast was???", platzte es ungläubig aus Justus heraus.

"Ja es war ein Mißverständnis! Ich dachte die Anderen hätten was herausgefunden und wollten mich Outen und dann wollte ich ihnen zuvorkommen. Es war sowas von peinlich. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich war, als deine Nachricht kam, ob ich dich nach Santa Monica fahren kann. Ich glaube in dem Moment hättest du auch fragen können ob ich mit dir im Dunklen auf dem Friedhof ein Grab aufbuddeln würde um zu kontrollieren, ob die Leiche noch im Sarg liegt und ich hätte ohne zu zögern ja gesagt", erklärte Peter mit gesenkten Blick, immernoch rotem Kopf und betrachtete seine knetenden Hände.

"Aber ich habe dir doch morgens erst geschrieben", fiel Justus ein Fehler auf.

"Ich habe behauptet, ich hätte Kopfschmerzen und habe mich ins Bett gelegt und deine Nachricht kam vor dem allgemeinen Aufstehen an", erklärte ihm Peter die Ungereimtheit.

Justus konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwierig diese Situation gewesen sein musste. Ein paar Tage zuvor hatte er noch bei Josh gesessen und ihn gefragt, wie er das hinbekommen hatte als seine Eltern ihn rausgeschmissen hatten. Das hing da schon alles zusammen. Peter musste völlig unsicher gewesen sein und dann so ein peinliches Ding beim Abendessen im großen Familienkreis und bis zum nächsten Vormittag hatte immer noch keiner mal mit ihm geredet? Kein Wunder, daß er so angespannt war auf der Fahrt und daß er alles getan hatte um die Rückkehr so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, blieb nur noch die Frage: "Hast du inzwischen mit deinen Eltern mal darüber geredet?"

"Nein", tat Peter direkt ab.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Justus erschrocken. Ihm war an Silvester überhaupt nichts aufgefallen, taten die Shaws jetzt alle 3 so, als wäre nichts gewesen? War das ein zweiter Grund, weswegen es Peter so schlecht ging und ihn die Arbeitseifer so gepackt hatte?

"Noch lassen sie mich in Ruhe, ich versuche ihnen soweit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen", bestätigte Peter seine Theorie, als er nichts darauf gesagt hatte.

"Glaubst du nicht es wäre besser, wenn ihr offen miteinander redet?", fragte Justus nun direkt.

"Möglich, aber ich möchte es nicht. Das ist für mich das kleinere Thema", stellte Peter seinen Standpunkt klar.

"Es wäre bestimmt gut", gab Justus vorsichtig zu bedenken.

Hmmm, machte Peter zunächst und drehte dann den Spieß um: "Hast du, als du ankamst, Tante Mathilda von Tauriel und dir erzählt? Heute morgen wusste sie es noch nicht."

"Nein habe ich nicht", gab Justus zu.

"Warum? Es wäre bestimmt gut", gab Peter zurück.

"Weil - ich weiß nicht! Das ist irgendwie schwer", versuchte er sich herauszuwinden. Wie sollte er etwas erklären, worauf er selbst keine Antwort hatte.

"Für mich ist es gerade auch schwer!", stellte Peter klar.

"Verstehe, sorry ich sollte manchmal -" entschuldigte Justus sich.

"Schon okay", unterbrach ihn Peter.

"Peter?", fragte Justus behutsam, da er noch eine letzte Frage zu dem Thema stellen wollte. "Also was unsere Familien betrifft, ist es ja jetzt klar, aber was ist mit Bob?"

"Was soll mit Bob sein?", fragte Peter irritiert.

"Also ich denke ich werde Bob erzählen von Tauriel, das ist was anderes als mit Tante Mathilda zu reden, wie sieht es bei dir aus?", machte Justus den Anfang, obwohl der Vergleich hinkte.

"Ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich noch nicht, Bob davon erzählen. Ich möchte erst die Ergebnisse, dann je nach Ergebnis eine kürzere oder längere Pause und dann erst möchte ich mit Bob, meinen Eltern oder anderen Freunden darüber reden. Eins nach dem Anderen. Mir wird das zuviel auf einmal und für mich ist dieser Test einfach das was aktuell am Schwersten wiegt. Kriegst du das hin?"

"Na klar Peter. In Fakten zurückhalten bin ich gar nicht so schlecht", sagte er bedacht und mit einem heiteren Unterton.

Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, Peter musste tatsächlich schmunzeln und sagte: "Ich weiß, manchmal treibst du mich damit in den Wahnsinn."


	60. Klartext (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Dienstag der 3. Januar~~~~~~

Endlich war Bob wieder zurück. Der Mangel an Privatsphäre, war schrecklich, auch wenn das nächtliche Gespräch, mit seinem Dad ja eigentlich halbwegs versöhnlich war, dennoch hatte auch das einen bitteren Beigeschmack. 

Für ihn war es schlimm gewesen, Ava nun eine Woche komplett verstecken zu müssen. Er hatte ein so starkes Verlangen danach, wieder sie zu sein, er selbst zu sein, sie selbst zu sein. Wie auch immer, so ganz war er da noch nicht mit sich selbst einig, ob Ava seine Sexualität war, oder noch mehr. 

Noch auf der Fahrt machte er mit Josh aus, sich nach dessen Arbeit, bei ihm zu treffen, um dort einfach Ava zu sein und die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen.

Doch zuvor musste er noch einmal zu Dr Alvez, was sie direkt auf der Fahrt nach Hause erledigten. Um die Zeit bis zu seinem Termin zu nutzen, gingen sie in Santa Monica, noch einmal zusammen essen. Endlich befreite er Bob von der Orthese. 

Dr Alvez war ein Traum, da seine Eltern dabei waren, drückte er sich so diplomatisch aus, daß Bob genau wusste, was er ihm sagen wollte, ohne daß seine Eltern irgendwie Verdacht schöpften. 

Er sagte: "Keine Orthese mehr, heißt leider noch nicht, keine Einschränkungen mehr. Vorerst bitte nur normale, flache Schuhe anziehen, keine Cowboystiefel, erst Recht keine Känguru Schuhe, Stelzen, Inliner oder Schlittschuhe. Du solltest nicht auf Zehenspitzen laufen oder vergleichbares, kein Sport, nicht rennen, Treppen bitte erstmal weitestgehend meiden und wenn nur sehr vorsichtig einzelne Stufen gehen. Ein erneutes Umknicken wäre aktuell noch zu riskant und muss vermieden werden." 

Dr Alvez wusste ganz genau, daß Bob mit Highheels umgeknickt war und genau darauf spielte er an. Das war Bob absolut klar, doch so konnte tatsächlich niemand, der es nicht wusste darauf kommen. Nochmal sein Dad, der ja schon gewisse Vermutungen hatte.

Zuhause angekommen schnappte Bob sich seine Umhängetasche und ging los zu Josh, obwohl er deutlich zu früh dran war. Seine Eltern ließ er in dem Glauben, daß er sich mit Justus und Peter treffen würde, denen er geschrieben hatte, daß er erst morgen früh Zeit hatte. 

Das heißt vielleicht hatte sein Dad ja doch eine Ahnung, daß er sich vielleicht nicht mit seinen Freunden verabredet sein könnte, aber wenn es so war, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Bob hoffte nur inständig, daß sein Dad, zwischen Büro und Abflug genug Zeit fand, um wie versprochen mit seiner Mum zu reden.

Bob war, obwohl er langsam gelaufen war, eine halbe Stunde zu früh dran, als er an dem Wohnkomplex ankam, in dem Josh wohnte. Prompt war der Aufzug defekt und er musste die Treppe nehmen. Der erste Stock war jetzt hoffentlich kein Problem mit seinem Fuß. Er ging langsam mit Vorsicht Stufe für Stufe hoch. 

Sein Knöchel fühle sich nicht gut dabei an, oder war er zu ängstlich? Vielleicht war das nur die schwache Muskulatur, die sich erst wieder aufbauen musste. Umständlich stützte er sich am schmutzigen Handlauf und war froh als er endlich im ersten Stock angekommen war.

Was ihn aber noch viel mehr störte, war die offene Treppe, die nun alle Bewohner und Besucher, des Hauses, hoch und runterliefen und ihn beim Warten sehen konnten. Eigentlich dachte er, er könnte in der Zeit, in der er wartete, schon mal seine Nägel lackieren. Aber nun saß er auf dem Präsentierteller. So würde er sich das definitiv nicht trauen. Er setzte sich vor Joshs Wohnungstür und wartete unruhig. Vielleicht sollte er sich von Peter mal beibringen lassen, wie man eine Tür ohne Schlüssel öffnet.

Von oben kam, nur wenige Minuten später, ein Mann die Treppe runter, der Bob sofort unangenehm war. Trotz der frühen Stunde, war dieser bereits betrunken, schwankte schon gewaltig beim Laufen und schimpfte lautstark vor sich hin. Er wirkte, als sei das, für ihn nicht die Ausnahme, sondern die Regel. Und dann sprach er ihn auch noch an, Bob wollte am Liebsten im Erdboden versinken. 

Bob verneinte die Frage, ob er ein Bier hätte, die der Betrunkene lautstark, durch den ganzen Flur rief. Der Mann maulte und schimpfte diesmal in Bobs Richtung und Bob wollte nur noch weg, aber dann hätte er direkt zu dem unangenehmen Mann und an ihm vorbei gemusst und dann die Treppe wieder irgendwie heil runter. Einen anderen Weg gab es derzeit nicht.

Sein Handy gab einen Pfeifton von sich und er wusste, daß eine Nachricht eingegangen war. Er zog es raus und schaute drauf, ohne den krakehlenden Betrunkenen aus den Augen zu lassen. Er hatte eine Nachricht von Josh: 

_Geh noch nicht los, ich muss etwas länger arbeiten, ca. eine halbe bis eine Stunde. Ich melde mich, wenn ich hier fertig bin. Freue mich auf dich._

Das hatte Bob gerade noch gefehlt und der Betrunkene, wurde auch immer lautstärker und kam nun auf ihn zu, seine Aussagen wirkten komplett zusammenhangslos und beinhalteten einiges an Schimpfwörtern.

Bob hörte unten die Haustür und wusste nicht ob das nun gut oder schlecht war. Vielleicht ein weiterer Alkoholiker, oder möglicherweise ein Junkie. Vielleicht hatte er auch Glück und es war die Polizei, die ging hier ja auch öfters Mal ein und aus. Es war jedenfalls eine total doofe Idee, hier im Flur von diesem Haus, zu warten. Bob hörte Schritte die Stufen hochkommen. 

Es war Skinny, der nur einen Blick brauchte um die Situation zu erfassen und ihm dann tatsächlich ein weiteres Mal zur Hilfe kam. Er patschte dem Betrunkenen auf die Schulter und meinte: "Ey George, da bist du ja. In der Kneipe warten sie auf dich. Brandon und Jon wollen pokern und Ray hat angekündigt, daß es Freigetränke für den Sieger gibt."

Das funktionierte tatsächlich, ob es nun stimmte oder nicht, war Bob vollkommen egal. Auf jeden Fall machte George sich weiter auf den Weg die Treppe runter, weiterhin lautstark. Das war eine große Erleichterung.

Skinny kam zu ihm und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden. Nur sah dieser dabei cool und nicht wie ein Häuflein Elend aus, wie er. "Hallo Mr Stille Wasser, oder sollte ich aufgrund des Ortes sagen Mrs?", fragte Skinny. Es klang etwas provozierend, aber seine Mimik war freundlich.

Bob seufzte: "So wie ich aussehe wohl Mr."

"Stimmt denn die Optik? Du siehst für mich so aus, als wärst du gerade sehr unzufrieden in deiner Haut", stellte Skinny fest.

"Bin ich auch", gab Bob zu. "Ich habe mich total beeilt um hier zu sein, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr aushalte, dann bin ich viel zu früh, der blöde Aufzug ist defekt, ich werde angepöpelt und Josh schreibt, daß er sich verspätet."

Skinny lachte und meinte unangenehm direkt: "Du tust dir gerade ganz schön selber Leid, was? Aber ist okay. Du kannst mit hoch kommen und bei mir das Bad benutzen." Dabei nickte er in Richtung von Bobs Tasche.

"Danke, aber das schaffe ich nicht", sagte Bob kleinlaut, "euer Aufzug ist kaputt und du wohnst in vierten Stock." Die Aussicht bei Skinny im Bad sich fertig machen zu können dagegen, würde ihm dagegen deutlich mehr behagen, als hier alleine zu warten.

"Immernoch wegen deinem Fuß?", fragte Skinny und warf einen musternden Blick auf Bobs Fuß.

Bob nickte und bestätigte: "Ja. Die Orthese bin ich gerade seit einer Stunde los. Dr Alvez meinte, ich soll noch langsam machen, kein Sport, keine noch so kleinen Absätze und ich soll Treppen meiden."

"Sorry, hatte gerade 'ne lange Leitung. Als du den defekten Aufzug erwähnt hast, hab ich das nicht ernst genommen." Das Skinny sich bei ihm entschuldigt war neu, aber er mochte es, daß sie inzwischen so gut klar kamen miteinander. Skinny war zwar allzu oft in irgendwelchen illegalen Dinge verstrickt, aber eigentlich war er ja trotzdem nicht so ganz verkehrt.

"Schon gut, ist klar, daß das etwas lächerlich klingt, wenn jemand in meinem Alter klagt, wenn er in den ersten Stock möchte und der Aufzug defekt ist", winkte Bob ab.

"Na dann, komm mit ich helfe dir auch. Oder willst du lieber hier auf den nächsten Alki warten? Ich fürchte wir haben davon noch mehrere hier", forderte ihn Skinny auf und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

Das wollte Bob definitiv nicht, also nahm er Skinnys Hand an, ließ sich hochziehen und ging mit ihm zur Treppe. Bob steuerte direkt das Geländer an und wollte sich daran und an Skinny stützen, doch ehe er sich versah, hatte ihn Skinny, wieder auf den Arm gehoben und stieg mit ihm die Stufen hinauf. 

"Du musst mich nicht tragen, es reicht wenn du mich auf einer Seite stützt, dann kann ich auf einem Bein hochhumpeln", widersprach Bob schon aus Prinzip.

"So geht es deutlich schneller. Abgesehen davon ich habe dich schon mal getragen und du wiegst ja kaum was", erinnerte ihn Skinny und grinste breit.

"Da hat aber der Aufzug funktioniert."

"Heute streikt das olle Scheißteil eben mal wieder. Mach dir mal keinen Kopf wir sind jetzt eh gleich oben."

Skinny war seit dem Abend in Santa Monica wirklich nett zu ihm, aber es war dennoch komisch mit Skinny, zu ihm nach Hause zu gehen, ganz besonders, wenn er auch noch von ihm sich tragen ließ. 

Skinny ließ ihn nach dem letzten Treppenabsatz wieder runter und ging vor um seine Tür aufzuschließen. "Trinkst du einen Kaffee mit?", fragte Skinny ganz selbstverständlich und ging in die Küche. 

Unsicher folgte Bob ihm. "Mach dir keine Umstände, mir reicht ein Platz, an dem ich schon mal meine Nägel lackieren kann."

"Dann hier in der Küche, meine Freundin sagt, hier sei das Licht am Besten um sich zu schminken und zum Lackieren und macht das immer hier", sagte Skinny und bot ihm mit einer Geste einen Platz am Tisch an, "und ich mache eh Kaffee, die Frage ist nur wieviel."

Skinny setzte einen Topf mit Wasser auf und Bob setzte sich an den Tisch, kramte aus seiner Umhängetasche den Nagellack hervor und antwortete "Danke, okay einen trinke ich mit."

Skinny machte das Küchenlicht an und holte Kaffeetassen direkt aus der Spülmaschine. Bevor Bob mit dem Lackieren anfing, schrieb er Josh noch, daß er bei Skinny auf ihn wartete. Das Licht eignete sich wirklich sehr gut und als er fertig war, war auch der Kaffee durch. "Ich wusste gar nicht, daß du eine Freundin hast", fing Bob eine Unterhaltung an.

"Vier Wochen inzwischen schon, sie ist gerade mit einer Freundin unterwegs", meinte Skinny und zündete sich eine Kippe an, "Und Josh und du?"

"Wir sind gar nicht zusammen", meinte Bob locker und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Machst du jetzt mir oder dir selbst was vor?", fragte Skinny unangenehm direkt. Ich habe dich mehrmals mit ihm gesehen und das war ziemlich eindeutig.

"Ja ich habe was mit Josh am Laufen, er sieht super aus, ist total nett, der Sex ist gut aber... ich liebe ihn halt nicht und umgekehrt ist es genauso. Wir sehen uns ziemlich oft und wenn wir dann Lust haben, läuft auch was", erklärte Bob ungewohnt offen, aber es tat gut, das erste Mal seit Weihnachten endlich einfach mal wieder frei zu reden.

"Klingt gut, sowas hätte ich mir in meiner Single Zeit auch gewünscht. Josh ist vom Typ her wie Peter, oder?", fragte Skinny neugierig und es stand Skinny ins Gesicht geschrieben, an was er gerade dachte.

"Ja schon. Aber Peter ist mein bester Freund, da kann er noch so attraktiv sein. Abgesehen davon, selbst wenn er von Ava wüsste und ich nicht unsere Freundschaft riskieren würde, hätte ich keine Chance. Bei Peter ist es wie mit dir, er steht auf richtige Frauen, nicht auf welche wie mich", stellte er klar.

"Hat er das denn mal so gesagt?", hakte Skinny nach.

"Nein, aber ich kenne ihn und seine Exfreundin", antwortete Bob.

Skinny lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Merkst du eigentlich selbst, was du für eine Scheiße redest?"

"Wieso?", fragte Bob empört.

"Weil ihr nicht ehrlich miteinander seid! Was glaubst du wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß er glaubt, daß du auf Kerle stehst und gerne Highheels, Make-up und Kleider trägst?", forderte Skinny ihn auf.

"Na gar nicht, Peter hat definitiv keine Ahnung davon!", sagte Bob felsenfest davon überzeugt.

"Und wenn du ihm davon nichts sagst, warum sollte er dir dann auf die Nase binden, wenn er es heiß fände einem vermeintlichen Mädel einen zu Blasen?", fragte er unverblümt nach. 

Bob lief rot an und brachte kein Wort raus.

"Ach komm. Ich war auf der Party, weil ich da die ein oder andere kenne, daher hatte ich ja den Job. Und auch wenn es mich selbst nicht anmacht, ich weiß ziemlich genau, daß es so einige Kerle gibt, die das total heiß finden", sagte Skinny leicht anzüglich.

"Peter wohl eher nicht", entgegnete Bob obwohl er das zugegeben gar nicht wissen konnte. Sie hatten noch nie darüber geredet, was einen von ihnen anmacht.

"Woher willst du das denn wissen? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt bei fünfzig zu fünfzig, er steht drauf oder nicht, meinte Skinny fälschlicherweise.

"Fünfzig zu fünfzig sind die Möglichkeiten, nicht die Wahrscheinlichkeiten", korregierte Bob ihn. "Wobei eigentlich gibt es auch noch mehr Möglichkeiten."

"Scheiß auf die Wortklauberei!", winkte Skinny ab.

"Trotzdem Peter ist hetero. Ich sag nur Kelly", blieb Bob dabei.

Skinny lachte abfällig: "Wieviele Typen sind zuerst mit einem Mädchen zusammen, bevor sie sich eingestehen, auf andere Typen zu stehen? Nicht wenige heiraten und bekommen Kinder, bevor sie selbst es sich eingestehen. Du kannst niemals sicher sein, wenn du nicht offen mit den Menschen redest.

"Ja stimmt schon, ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, aber -", druckste Bob herum.

"Verdammt geh zu ihm und erzähl ihm von Ava! Dann hört auch dieses Scheiß kindische Versteckspiel auf. Ob er Interesse an dir hat, wird sich danach erst zeigen, wenn er darüber nachgedacht hat. Ich habe mit sechzehn oder siebzehn jedenfalls noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob ich was mit einer Transe haben wollen würde. Erst als ich Jo kennengelernt habe, habe ich mit achtzehn mich damit beschäftigt. Und ohne Jo- vermutlich auch jetzt noch nicht", unterbrach Skinny ihn energisch.

So unrecht hatte Skinny nicht, Bob musste darüber nachdenken. Doch das hatte noch Zeit, denn übers Knie brechen, würde er es garantiert nicht. Er sah Skinny an, als er ihm kopfschüttelnd antwortete: "Ich bin nicht soweit. Ich kann mich noch nicht outen."

"Warum?", fragte Skinny verständnislos.

"Weil ich das nicht schaffe. Noch nicht. Vielleicht nie. Das ist echt schwer", antwortete Bob.

"Erklär es mir, wir leben hier nahe einer Metropole in der Anderssein normaler ist, als normal zu sein, nicht weit von Westhollywood. Wir haben in Kalifornien Gesetze, die schon lange die Homoehe anerkennen. Fast alle sind hier offen und ganz vorne dabei: Deine Freunde, die immer achso fair, hilfsbereit, moralisch mit Heiligenscheine sein wollen. Deine Familie steht immer hinter dir. Wo ist dein verficktes Problem?", bohrte Skinny nach.

"Meine Mum sagt zwar nie offen etwas, gegen Spinner, wie sie es nennt, aber sie hat bereits ein Problem damit, wie lang meine Haare jetzt sind. Sie ist damit nicht einverstanden und macht mir Vorhaltungen: Ich bin schließlich kein Mädchen."

"Ohh.... Dabei sind deine Haare noch viel kürzer, als meine, ohne die Dinger, die du rein machst", stellte Skinny mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

"Ja, du fällst bei ihr dann in die Kategorie Kriminell. Ihrer Meinung nach sind langhaarige Männer alles Penner, Kriminelle, exzentrische Spinner und Hippies", fasste er ihre Aussage zusammen, die er wohl nie wieder vergessen würde.

"Naja dann beweist du ihr eben das Gegenteil", meinte Skinny total locker, als sei das nur eine Kleinigkeit.

Bob lachte traurig: "Und du glaubst, ich kann meine Mum überzeugen, kein exzentrischer Spinner zu sein, wenn ich ihr gestehe, mich in meiner Sexualität weiblich wahrzunehmen? eventuell auch noch mehr."

"Das ist also dein Hauptproblem? Deine Mum?", vergewisserte sich Skinny.

"Ja aber nicht nur, für meinen Dad bin ich das Musterbeispiel eines guten 'Sohnes''. Ich kann ihm einfach nicht sagen, daß ich das nicht bin."

"Ganz ehrlich. Ich glaube du legst jedes verfickte Wort auf die Goldwaage. Manchmal sagt man auch etwas ohne es dreimal zu überprüfen. Ich rede auch einfach drauf los und du bist für ihn nunmal sein Sohn und solange er nicht weiß, daß dieses ganz normale Wort, für dich schwierig ist, kannst du wohl kaum erwarten, daß er darauf Rücksicht nimmt. Dein Dad liebt dich, das solltest du daraus hören. Meiner würde sowas nie sagen. Ich bin für ihn der letzte Dreck und wenn ich ihm sowas erzählen würde, wäre das letzte bißchen Akzeptanz auch noch weg. Deiner wird dich aber immer noch lieben", behauptete Skinny überzeugt.

"Und was ist wenn nicht? Was ist, wenn sie mich rausschmeißen? So wie es Joshs Eltern getan haben", echauffierte sich Bob hilflos.

"Dann geht das Leben weiter. Dann gehst du zu Peter oder Jonas oder zu Kiki, Josh und im Notfall steht auch hier eine Couch", schüttelte er die Lösungsvorschläge nur so aus dem Ärmel.

"Ich bin aber noch nicht einmal volljährig- Josh war immerhin achtzehn, als seine Eltern ihn rausgeschmissen haben", warf Bob ein.

"Und ich war vierzehn, als ich zum ersten Mal rausflog, damals weil sie mich beim Kiffen erwischt haben. Ich glaube einfach nicht, das deine Eltern schlechter sind als meine und nicht spätestens nach ein paar Tagen ankommen würden, um sich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Im Gegensatz zu mir, hast du noch nicht einmal etwas falsch gemacht. Das ist ja keine Entscheidung, die man trifft, wie ich entschieden habe, am Joint zu ziehen. Du bist eben wie du bist. Aber selbst wenn sie nicht angekrochen kämen, würdest du es schaffen."

"Momentan nicht", widersprach Bob.

"Doch Bob, oder Ava, das würdest du. Du kennst die Wohnung von Josh, du weißt was bei ihm an der Wand hängt?" 

"Du meinst die Regenbogenfahne?", fragte Bob verblüfft nach, viel Auswahl gab es da bei Josh nicht.

"Ja die 'Pride'fahne. Sie hängt da zu Recht. Josh kann stolz auf sich sein. Denn er steht zu sich und er hat es hingekriegt, auch wenn es für ihn wohl nicht leicht war. Wenn du dich hinstellst und sagst, wer du wirklich bist, kannst du auch stolz sein. Du wirst es sein und das gibt dir dann die Kraft, für die Momente wo dir mal Gegenwind entgegen bläst. Sehe ich bei Jo immer wieder, bei ihr ist es auch oft nicht einfach, aber sie steht dazu. Denk einfach mal darüber nach."

Das sowas ausgerechnet von Skinny kommt, hätte Bob nie für möglich gehalten. Hatte Skinny ihm tatsächlich, so ganz nebenbei angeboten, zu ihm zu kommen, sollten seine Eltern ihn rausschmeißen? Zum Glück beharrt Skinny nicht darauf bei dem unangenehmen Thema zu bleiben.

Stattdessen ging Bob nach kurzem Schweigen ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen. Inzwischen hatte er sich eine gewisse Routine angeeignet und brauchte nicht lange um sich ein tolles Dekollete zu zaubern und sich in ein Minirock und ein extrem knappes Oberteil zu werfen. Um sich zu Schminken eignete sich Skinnys Bad wirklich überhaupt nicht und so wollte er es wie dessen Freundin halten und sich in der Küche schminken. 

"Oh Scheiße, siehst du heiß aus!", kommentierte Skinny als Bob wieder die Küche betrat. Ava schmunzelte, ihr tat es gut auch wenn, oder gerade weil, sie wußte, daß er es nicht ganz ernst meinte. 

Ava setzte sich an den Tisch, trank einen Schluck Kaffee, den Skinny auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und holte ihre Extensions raus sie war gerade dabei sich das erste Extension in die Haare zu machen, als sie hörte wie eine Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Skinny sah überrascht aus, aber Ava erschreckte es total. 

"Angel?", rief Skinny fragend.

"Ja, ich bin es ," antwortete eine Frauenstimme und Ava gefror das Blut in den Adern. 

"Carol geht es nicht gut, sie ist wieder nach Hause gegangen und wir gehen wann anders ins Kino. Oh hi - Bob?" sagte Angel und kam in die Küche, während sie sprach. Ava kannte Angel, vom Sehen, hieß sie wirklich so? Ava kannte ihren Namen jedenfalls nicht, wusste nur sie arbeitete als Bedienung in ihrer Lieblingseisdiele. 

Angel gab Skinny einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sah dann neugierig zu Ava. Skinny übernahm die Situation, nachdem er merkte, daß Ava überfordert war: "Bob stimmt schon, oder auch Ava. Sie hat ein Date hier im Haus, aber ihr Date verspätet sich, deswegen habe ich ihr angeboten, sich hier fertig zu machen. Sie ist wie du siehst wie Jo. Ava das ist Angel, meine Freundin und keine Sorge, sie kann ihre Klappe, wann immer nötig halten."

Angel lächelte ihn freundlich und interessiert an. "Hi, das heißt du bist ungeoutet? Also von mir erfährt niemand was. Ehrensache!", versprach sie und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch, "machst du mir auch einen Kaffee, Schatz?" 

"Danke", sagte Ava und versuchte sich darauf zu besinnen, was sie eigentlich gerade machen wollte. Ihr war vom Schreck noch etwas schlecht. Sie war dabei gewesen sich die Extensions in die Haare zu stecken, fiel ihr dann wieder ein.

Angel half ihr sogar, mit den Haaren und eigentlich war sie nett. Sie hatte neben ihrem auffälligen Stil, einen etwas eigenen Humor und eine durchaus sehr direkte Art. Sie hatte überhaupt kein Problem Skinny mal einen Spruch reinzudrücken und wenn Skinny sich revanchierte lachte sie nur oder meinte salopp: Fick dich!" Irgendwie passten die zwei gut zusammen.

Ava war trotzdem sehr froh, als Josh sie abholte und sogar der Aufzug wieder in Betrieb war. Nun würde nichts mehr einem aufregenden Abend im Wege stehen.


	61. Zur Hütte (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Mittwoch der 4. Januar~~~~~~

Es ging ganz schnell, kaum hatte Bob am Mittwoch morgen die Zentrale betreten, bemerkten seine Freunde begeistert, das er nun die blöde Orthese los war. Kurz darauf verkündete Justus ihm, daß sie einen neuen Fall hatten, für den Rest der Ferien. 

Die drei Fragezeichen sollten für ihren Auftraggeber Mr Manson herausfinden, wer sein Feriendomizil sabotierte. Dafür sollten sie dort für ein paar Tage einziehen, absolut unauffällig und beobachten, wer sich an Haus und Grundstück zu schaffen machte. 

Bob kam das sehr gelegen und stimmte zu, noch bevor er irgendwelche Details kannte. Raus, einfach noch einmal raus! Raus wann er wollte, ohne Aufpasser, ohne Orthese. Er wollte außerdem, auf keinen Fall, so schnell noch einmal mit seinem Dad reden. Womöglich gab er sich, dann doch nicht mehr zufrieden mit: So einfach ist das nicht und forderte Antworten, die er noch gar nicht hatte.

Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie oder wann sein Vater anfangen wollte, seine Mum darauf vorzubereiten, daß er eben nicht so normal war, wie sie dachte und natürlich viel weniger, wie sie ihn gerne hätte. 

Zwar wusste sein Dad nicht einmal, um was es wirklich ging, aber Bob glaubte zu wissen, daß die Wahrheit, die Sache, für seine Mum nur noch viel schlimmer machte und für seinen Dad war das wahrscheinlich dann auch zuviel. Lieber erstmal den kleinen Schritt.

Wie auch immer, das war ein anderes Thema. Er freute sich, der ganzen Situation Zuhause für ein paar Tage zu entkommen und fragte Justus nur noch: "Wann geht es los?"

"Jetzt sofort!", verkündete Justus. Seltsamerweise schien Justus nicht so zufrieden, mit seiner eigenen Entscheidung zu sein, wie er es sonst immer war. "Wir haben unsere Sachen bereits gepackt, wir müssen nur noch in Peters MG steigen, bei dir anhalten, damit du deine Sachen packst und dann geht es auch schon los."

Peter schien das genauso passend zu kommen wie Bob. Er hatte offensichtlich immer noch genug von Zuhause und Familie, dabei war seine Verwandtschaft fast so lange bereits wieder weg, wie sie überhaupt zu Besuch waren.

Keine Stunde später standen sie, vor Peters MG, auf den Parkplatz vor dem Supermarkt, wo sie sich Proviant gekauft hatten, ihr letzter Stop vor dem Highway. 

"Hoffentlich geraten wir in keinen Stau, ich finde es, nach der letzten Woche, nur noch grauenhaft, im Auto sitzen zu müssen", beklagte sich Bob etwas quängelnd. Dabei wusste er eigentlich, eine Fahrt mit Peter und Justus würde ganz anders verlaufen.

"So schlimm?", fragte Peter nach.

"Meine Eltern sind aktuell ein Alptraum", klagte Bob, ohne groß nachzudenken, und nickte dabei.

"Sind wirklich deine Eltern ein Alptraum, oder bist du gerade besonders empfindlich?", fragte Justus mal wieder ganz genau nach.

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht beides. Mein Dad ist eigentlich in Ordnung. Es ist mehr meine Mum und ja vielleicht mache ich wirklich etwas falsch. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung was", gab Bob zu, der sich ziemlich sicher war, es war beides, aber auf seinen Part wollte er dabei lieber nicht eingehen und schwindelte ein wenig.. 

"Was ist denn, mit deiner Mum?", hakte Peter nach.

"Sie behandelt mich, als sei ich wieder ein kleines Kind. Seit den Herbstferien wird es immer schlimmer. Als ich tatsächlich noch ein Kind war, hat sie mehr Freiheiten zugestanden als jetzt. Mein Dad meint, sie hätte ein Problem damit, das ich ihr gerade zu schnell erwachsen werde. Er meint, sie fühle sich nicht mehr gebraucht. Er wollte mit ihr reden, aber keine Ahnung, ob das Erfolg hat und außerdem passt es nicht ganz, denn auf der anderen Seite ist sie der Meinung, ich bin nicht erwachsen genug, nicht männlich genug, zu klein, zu schwach, zu lange Haare, zu zarte Hände... Die Liste ist lang. Im Endeffekt hasst sie alles an mir", platzte es aus ihm aufgebracht heraus. Es hatte sich soviel Wut in ihm die letzten Tage angestaut, die sich gerade eine freie Bahn gesucht hatte, daß er die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Und im nächsten Moment bereute er es schon wieder, soviel gesagt zu haben. Er biß sich auf die Lippen und schloß kurz die Augen. Wünschte er könnte seine Worte wieder zurück nehmen, seinen Ausbruch ungeschehen machen. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich in Peters Arm wieder. 

Es war atemraubend, definitiv viel zu schön. Peters Umarmung versprach nicht nur Trost, sondern auch ganz viel Halt und Nähe. Nähe die sich für ihn nicht nur freundschaftlich anfühlte. Er musste an das gestrige Gespräch mit Skinny denken. Wie konnte Skinny das eigentlich mitbekommen haben?

Klar, Josh und Peter waren vom Typ her wirklich ähnlich. Beide sahen sie verdammt gut aus. Doch mit Josh war er befreundet und hatte Sex und mit Peter verband ihn seit vielen Jahren schon, eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft. Und ja verdammt er schwärmte für ihn etwas. Jetzt gerade besonders, wo er in seiner Umarmung war, seine Nähe spürte. Er fühlte sich fast ein wenig zu sehr getröstet. Die Situation mit seiner Mum trat gerade völlig in den Hintergrund.

Doch die Angst diese tiefe Freundschaft zu verlieren, war für ihn der schlimmste Gedanke überhaupt. Er würde niemals diese Freundschaft gefährden. Denn egal was Skinny meinte. Das Risiko war keine Schwärmerei dieser Welt wert.

Die Gefahr, Peter spätestens an dem Punkt, an dem er zugab, etwas mehr als nur Freundschaft zu fühlen, so zu verschrecken, daß Peter sich von ihm distanzierte, war einfach zu hoch.

"Danke. Geht schon wieder. Lasst uns fahren", meinte er und löste die Umarmung und beende damit das Thema.

Bob setzte sich auf die Rückbank, Justus stieg auf den Beifahrersitz ein, Peter ging um seinen MG herum, setzte sich hinter das Steuer und fuhr los.

Bob merkte, wie er sich ein wenig in Peters Anblick verlor. Peter war wirklich schön. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn diese starken Hände seinen Körper erkunden würden? Genauso wie bei Josh?

Justus Handy vibrierte und riss ihn aus seinen Träumereien, die er gar nicht haben dürfte. Bob richtete daher nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Justus. Der nahm sein Handy in die Hand, las etwas und lächelte ungewohnt offen.

"Was schreibt sie?", fragte Peter und wusste wohl auch ohne zu fragen, wer Justus geschrieben hatte.

"Der beste Weg, sich selbst eine Freude zu machen, ist: zu versuchen, einem andern eine Freude zu bereiten, von Mark Twain", las Justus vor.

"Typisch. Grüße sie von mir", schmunzelte Peter.

"Mach ich, ich überlege mir nur noch kurz eine passende Antwort darauf", erwiderte Justus gut gelaunt darauf.

"Bob kennst du ein besonders schönes Zitat von Einstein?", fragte Peter ihn, scheinbar aus dem Blauen heraus, dem aber wohl nicht ganz so war.

"Ja schon: Ein Freund ist ein Mensch, der die Melodie deines Herzen kennt und sie dir vorspielt, wenn du sie vergessen hast", zitierte er sein Lieblingszitat von Einstein.

"Ja, das ist schön, aber es passt gerade nicht wirklich. Ich nehme: Der Wert der Leistung liegt im Geleisteten", entschied Justus.

"Hä? Muss ich das verstehen ? Klärt mich mal Jemand auf?", forderte Bob verwirrt.

"Sag bloß, du hast Bob noch nichts gesagt?", meinte Peter vorwurfsvoll in Justus Richtung.

"Ja wann denn? Es war ja noch nicht viel Zeit", redete Justus sich offensichtlich heraus.

"Oh Mann, Just. Du hättest es ihm auch schreiben können", erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

"Wozu? Das eilt doch nicht", behauptete Justus, eine Spur kleinlauter als sonst.

"Ach Justus du bist manchmal unglaublich", kommentierte Peter. Aber keiner klärte ihn darüber auf, von was sie gerade redeten. Was hatte Justus ihm nicht erzählt?

"Hallo? Um was geht es denn?", fragte er daher ratlos. 

Doch Justus rückte noch nicht mit der Sprache raus und schrieb stattdessen seine Nachricht. Also verkündete es Peter, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht: "Justus hat eine Freundin!"

"Ernsthaft? Wow, natürlich will ich sowas gleich wissen. Wer ist sie?", fragte er begeistert.

"Tauriel“, antwortete Justus einsilbig.

"Ach? Das freut mich total für dich", meinte Bob ehrlich. Er hatte fast schon vergessen, daß Justus mal von ihr erzählt hatte, vielleicht weil er es als so unbedeutend hingestellt hatte und er so viel mit sich selbst zu tun hatte.

"Du kennst sie demnach schon, Peter?", fragte er interessiert.

"Ja ich habe den beiden nach Weihnachten noch einen finalen Schubser gegeben", sagte Peter breit grinsend und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Wie ist sie so?", fragte er lieber direkt Peter, bei ihm musste er nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen.

"Sie ist total lieb, sehr hübsch, intelligent und sie hat im Gegensatz zu Justus, eine sehr offene Art und das tut Justus gut", informierte Peter ihn über das Wichtigste.

"Klingt gut. Wann lerne ich sie denn mal kennen?", hakte Bob neugierig nun bei Justus nach.

"Weiß nicht", gab Justus irgendwie verlegen von sich.

"Ich nehme an, am Sonntag. Da werden wir, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, ihn auf dem Rückweg vorbeibringen, damit er noch ein paar Stunden bei ihr sein kann, bevor Montag die Schule losgeht", erklärte Peter ihm überzeugt.

Justus bekam direkt rote Wangen und nickte nur. So verlegen kannte Bob Justus nicht, aber es stand ihm gut und er freute sich aufrichtig für ihn.

Doch ein wenig setzte ihn das unter Druck. Davor war Peter, der Einzige von ihnen, der schon Mal eine Freundin hatte und jetzt war er, der Einzige von ihnen, der noch keine hatte. Und er würde auch nie eine haben. Wie lange würde er jetzt noch Zeit haben, bis es den beiden auffiel und sie es ansprachen? 

Dann musste er sich entscheiden, die Wahrheit oder eine Lüge! Eine Teilwahrheit, wie bei seinem Dad, würde Justus bestimmt nicht hinnehmen.

In der Waldhütte angekommen, war er wieder Detektiv. Es war so normal und erdend mit Peter und Justus dort die ersten Spuren in Augenschein zu nehmen, ihr Gepäck heimlich in die Hütte zu bringen und diese zu beziehen.

Peter und Justus stellten ihn nicht ständig unter Beobachtung, die Stimmung war viel lockerer und sie packten ihn weder in Watte, noch nörgelte einer an ihm herum. 

Da das Thema auf Peters Fähigkeiten im Schlösser knacken kam, nutzte er tatsächlich die Gelegenheit und bat ihn, ihm zu zeigen wie das eigentlich geht.

Es war peinlich, wunderschön, erfolgreich, emotional bewegend und leidenschaftlich. Es war etwas Neues, etwas Atemberaubendes und Bob war dankbar, das keiner Gedanken lesen konnte.

Es war wie Tango tanzen, auf einen flüchtigen Blick war es nichts, leichte harmlose Berührungen, bei körperlicher Nähe, nicht mal annähernd ein Kuss und in ihr drin war es prickelnde Erotik, die fast wie Sex war. 

In dem Moment war Bob weit weg, sie fühlte sich als Ava, zerfloss innerlich in der Situation und kämpfte damit, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. 

Peter stand hinter ihr und führte sanft ihre Hand, in der sie einen Dietrich hatte und hielt die Andere mit dem Spanner sanft umschlossen. Sein Atem streichelte sanft ihren Nacken. Die Nähe war heiß, die Luft knisterte zwischen ihnen. Sie war komplett erregt und unterdrückte es. Doch mit Sätzen wie: "Du musst dich auf das Gefühl konzentrieren", machte es Peter ihr extrem schwer. 

Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte es mit Sicherheit gemerkt, doch Peter stand hinter ihr, konnte weder seine Erektion noch seine rote Wangen sehen, abgesehen davon konzentrierte sich Peter darauf, das Schloß zu knacken.

Justus, dem garantiert etwas aufgefallen wäre, war auf der anderen Seite der Eingangstür und telefonierte mit Mr Manson und so genoß sie es verbotenerweise.

Völlig überraschend bekam sie es tatsächlich, dann auch alleine ganz gut hin und als sie dann in der Hütte waren, ging sie direkt durch ins Bad. Duschen!


	62. Abgelenkt (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Donnerstag der 5. Januar~~~~~~

Er presste seine Lippen auf Bobs, der direkt vor ihm lag. Bob erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. 

Peter ließ seine Hände über Bobs schönen Körper wandern. Kraftvoll umfasste er mit seinen Händen Bobs Po und zog ihn an sich heran. Bob keuchte überrascht und erregt. 

Und Peter biss Bob leidenschaftlich, in den Hals, saugte sich fest, rieb sich intensiv an Bobs Körper, spürte dessen Errektion an seiner. Bobs Körper in voller Extase an seinem. 

Peter zog sich Bobs Beine zurecht und dann drang er rasch in ihn ein, stieß sich lustvoll in ihn.

Bob stöhnte laut und er forderte ihn auf: "Fick mich, Peter!"

Peter ließ los, ließ sich gehen und er kam, spritzte ab -

\- und wachte auf, als es ziemlich feucht an seinem Bauch wurde. Sein Penis pochte noch erregt. 

Das Erste was er sah, war Bobs Gesicht, aber nicht wie eben, direkt vor ihm, sondern drei Meter entfernt in einem anderen Bett. Nicht nackt, sondern mit T-Shirt und Boxershorts bekleidet, halb von der Decke bedeckt und dennoch anziehend.

Es dauerte eine Sekunde bis Peter realisiert hatte, was gerade geschehen war. Er hatte gerade einen feuchten Traum von Bob gehabt und das auch noch während Bob und Justus im gleichen Raum schliefen! Oh Mann! Das ging gar nicht! Wenn einer der beiden etwas mitbekommen hätte - Wie peinlich wäre das dann gewesen? Definitiv schlimmer noch als das oberpeinliche Coming Out vor der gesamten Familie.

Ein Glück schliefen die Beiden noch so fest, daß es unbemerkt geblieben war. Er musste ganz schnell raus hier und die Spuren beseitigen. Er stand leise auf, ging zum Glück unbemerkt ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

Er zog seine feucht verschmierte Unterhose aus, wischte sich den Bauch grob ab, steckte die Unterhose in seinen Beutel für die Schmutzwäsche und wusch sich am Waschbecken wieder sauber, bevor er sich saubere Joggingsachen raussuchte, die er anzog um laufen zu gehen. Er musste gerade unbedingt raus.

Da das 'Ferienhaus' von Mr Manson zwar klein, aber nicht so hellhörig war, wie sein Elternhaus, konnte er losgehen, ohne die anderen Beiden damit zu wecken. 

Er lief zunächst langsam, machte ein paar Aufwärmübungen. Das Ferienhaus von Mr Manson lag wunderschön, mitten im Wald am Rande des Nationalparks. 

Es war zur Zeit wie verflucht, ständig musste er nachdenken, an alles mögliche, aber kaum mal über ihren Fall. Gut da gab es ja auch kaum etwas zu denken: Drei Verdächtigte, keiner will es gewesen sein und sie brauchten nur unauffällig hier warten und auf frischer Tat ertappen, wie sollte das einen von solchen großen Sorgen, wie seinen ablenken?

Und jetzt auch noch Bob! Ihm hatte es gestern schon viel zu gut gefallen, Bob zu zeigen, wie man so ein einfaches Standard Türschloß mit einem Dietrich öffnete. Ihm so nahe zu sein, war total schön, regelrecht aufregend, so wie sein Herz dabei gehüpft war. Er hatte es genossen, einen Vorwand zu haben, Bob so nahe zu kommen, seine Hände dabei zu führen. Es war eigentlich vollkommen unnötig, auch Bobs linke Hand mit dem Spanner zu halten. Das hätte Bob definitiv ohne Hilfe hinbekommen, doch Bob schien es nicht zu stören und so musste er Bob richtig nahe kommen. 

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er noch stundenlang so weiter machen können. Wenn es nicht völlig daneben gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn sogar gerne geküsst. Doch er hatte sich im Griff gehabt, die ganze Zeit, hatte er sich angestrengt, sich nicht auffallend anders zu verhalten, als sonst.

Bobs Mum hatte nicht so ganz unrecht. Bob war wirklich nicht sehr maskulin, außerdem war Bob einen halben Kopf kleiner als er, war schmal und hatte zarte, gepflegte Hände, die sich total schön anfühlten. Nur konnte Peter daran überhaupt nichts Schlimmes sehen. Im Gegenteil, Bob sah super aus und war der beste Freund den man haben konnte. Der Charakter ist doch eh viel wichtiger noch. Abgesehen davon las Bob viel und zeichnete gerne, davon bekam man eben weder ein breites Kreuz, noch Schwielen an den Händen.

Bob war aber intelligenter und auch selbständiger, als er selbst. Und auch wenn er etwas zarter war, hatte Bob jawohl oft genug bewiesen, daß er mutig war, mutiger als er selbst und auch in echt schwierigen Situationen, kommt Bob ohne große Hilfe klar. Er verstand das Problem von Bobs Mum einfach nicht. Seine Mum würde vermutlich gerne tauschen, dann bräuchte sie weder Berge an Kleidung zu waschen, noch ständig beim Lernen zu helfen.

Peter seufzte. zur Zeit war wirklich überhaupt nichts einfach.

Er sollte sich vor allem Bob aus dem Kopf schlagen. Bob mochte ihm viel mehr gefallen, als er ihm gefallen sollte, aber vermutlich fand Bob das dann eher als unangenehm, wenn Bob jemals herausfinden sollte, daß sein bester Freund durchaus auch ein sexuelles Interesse an ihm hatte. Die innige Freundschaft zwischen ihnen, war definitiv viel wichtiger. 

Gut, daß er sich diesmal das Bett nicht mit Bob teilte, das würde es ihm nur noch schwerer machen sich wieder einfach nur wie ein Freund zu -

Das Geräusch eines Tores, riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Das Tor! Er war gar nicht weit weg, von seinem MG am Hintertor. Und auch wenn der Parkplatz öffentlich war, durch das Tor darf außer ihnen drei derzeit niemand erlaubt eintreten, auch wenn das aufgebrochene Schloss kein großes Hindernis darstellt. 

Doch es war eine total einsame Gegend und es war definitiv ungewöhnlich, hier um diese Zeit an einem Wochentag auf jemanden zu treffen und dann noch jemand der ohne Befugnis das Grundstück betreten hatte. 

Peter hörte Stimmen und rannte los. Er wollte sehen, wer dort war, ob es einer ihrer drei Verdächtigen ist. Dann hörte er das Schließen von Autotüren. Er wusste er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis das Auto weg war und er war noch nicht in Sichtweite und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Der Motor wurde gestartet. Er kürzte quer durchs Unterholz ab. Er musste jeden Moment am Zaun parallel zur Straße sein und er blieb im Sprint, mit dem Fuß, an einer Wurzel hängen und schlug unangenehm hart auf dem Boden auf, mit der Nase stieß er sogar noch an den Zaun. Er blieb mitten in irgendwelchem Gestrüpp liegen und sah, als er aufsah, aus einem recht günstigen Winkel ein Cabrio und erkannte, zwei Männer, die er auf den Fotos gesehen hatte wieder. Nur die Namen hatte er sich nicht gemerkt.

Der Vorteil seiner Bruchlandung war, sie sahen ihn nicht hinter dem Zaun zwischen dem Gestrüpp auf dem Boden liegen. Der Nachteil war, seine Knie, Hände und Nase taten ihm weh.

Er richtete sich stöhnend auf. Er hatte Nasenbluten und sich die Hände und Knie aufgeschürft, nicht weiter schlimm, aber unangenehm.

So brauchte er jedenfalls nicht weiter joggen und Justus würde sicher sofort Bescheid wissen und Mr Manson informieren wollen über seine Beobachtungen. 

Er lief auf geradem Weg zurück und als er zur Hütte reinkam, sahen Bob und Justus ihn erschrocken an.


	63. Vermissen (Justus)

**** **Justus** *****

~~~~~~Donnerstag der 5. Januar~~~~~~

Justus war nur ungerne weggefahren. Doch schon bevor sie richtig losgefahren waren, hatte sich gezeigt, wie wichtig es für seine beiden Freunde war. 

Ein paar sinnvoll angebrachte versteckte Kameras, hätten auch aus der Ferne oder mit ein paar Tagen Wartezeit bis Mr Manson zurück kehrte, genauso die Täter überführen können, dann wäre es nur ein Tagestrip gewesen.

Doch Bob musste scheinbar, genauso dringend Abstand, von seiner Mutter bekommen, wie Peter Ablenkung von seinen Sorgen. Zum Glück trösten sie sich gegenseitig, denn Justus war ziemlich schockiert von dem was Bob erzählte und wüsste nicht wie er es hinkriegen sollte, ihn zu trösten und nicht dabei mit Fragen oder Bemerkungen, in der Wunde rum zu bohren. 

Es war ein Unding von Mrs Andrews, Bob mit solcher Kritik über seine körperliche Erscheinung fertig zu machen. Bisher hatte er Mrs Andrews für eine gute Mutter gehalten. Doch das ....

Vor allem weswegen? Bob war nun mal kein breiter Footballspieler. Woher sollte er das auch herhaben? Sie selbst war ein Strich in der Landschaft, klein, schmal, schlank und Mr Andrews war nun auch nicht gerade ein Kontrast zu ihr. Er war kein Sportler, nie gewesen und sie hatte sich dennoch in ihn verliebt, geheiratet und mit ihm ein Kind bekommen. Warum machte sie jetzt Bobs Selbstwertgefühl kaputt, weil er genauso war? 

An Bob gab es doch objektiv nichts auszusetzen: Er war intelligent, ordentlich, gut organisiert, selbständig, kultiviert, hatte viel Charme, Empathie, war ehrlich, anständig, hilfsbereit, gesund und sah auch gut aus.

Selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, sowas machte man einfach nicht. Wie oft hatte Tante Mathilda ihn darauf hingewiesen, das er zuviel auf die Waage brachte? Aber nie so, daß er das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihn ablehnen oder gar alles an ihm hassen.

War das Bobs Problem? Fühlte er sich nicht wohl in seinem Körper, weil er soviele Selbstzweifel hatte oder eingeredet bekam? So gesehen würde es passen. Josh meinte bei Bob sei das Thema ein Anderes und er hatte es als schwieriger und komplexer bezeichnet. Etwas, das er erstmal erkennen und annehmen muss, bevor er damit nach außen treten kann. Es musste irgendetwas mit Selbstwertgefühl zu tun haben, das war ihm nun klar. Da konnte Bob vermutlich eine Mutter die ihm das Gefühl gab, falsch zu sein überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. 

Bob musste zunächst einmal Abstand bekommen, soviel wie nur möglich. Ihr neuer Fall bei Mr Manson, genau das Richtige dafür jetzt.

Nur ihm fiel es schwer, sich darauf zu freuen, mal herauszukommen. Kaum hatte Peter es hinbekommen, Bob zu trösten und sie waren auf dem Highway, kam eine Nachricht von Tauriel an.

Immerhin konnte er mit ihr inzwischen schreiben, nicht so wie am Anfang, wo er sich aus Unsicherheit damit schwer tat. Dadurch ergab sich, daß Bob nun auch Bescheid wusste. Er hatte kein Problem damit, wenn Bob nun Bescheid weiß, nur es so klar auszusprechen, fiel ihm schwer. 

Peter nahm ihm das ab. Schade, daß Peter es ihm nicht auch abnehmen konnte, es seiner Tante und Onkel zu sagen, wenn es an der Zeit war.

****

Ihr Feriendomizil, wenn man den Tatort ihres Falls, denn so nennen wollte, war eigentlich super. Es lag mitten im Wald, im Nirgendwo. Es war idyllisch und friedlich hier. Es gab eine Zufahrt direkt zu der Hütte. Auf dieser kam man an der Handvoll Nachbarn vorbei, die es hier gab und die ihre Tatverdächtigen darstellten.

Doch die hatten sie nicht nehmen können, sonst wäre ihre Anwesenheit ja aufgefallen. Stattdessen waren sie, auf den letzten Meilen, auf einen anderen Weg, in den Wald, reingefahren und hatten wie mit Mr Manson vereinbart, Peters MG auf einen Parkplatz für Wanderer abgestellt.

Der Parkplatz war ein unauffälliger Platz, um den MG zu parken und an ihm, endete das umzäunten Grundstück von Mr Manson. Es gab hier ein Tor, dessen Schlüssel sie gestern Abend bekommen hatten.

Doch das stellte sich als unnötig heraus, denn das Schloß war aufgebrochen worden.

"Das wurde eindeutig mit einem Bolzenschneider aufgebrochen", stellte Peter mit einem Blick fest. 

"Also kam es erneut zu einer Sachbeschädigung und vermutlich zu einem Hausfriedensbruch",stellte Justus sachlich fest. "Ich rufe Mr Manson an und setze ihn darüber in Kenntnis, sobald wir im Haus sind."

Sie liefen schwer bepackt ungefähr zwei Meilen einen Trampelpfad durch den Wald entlang, bis sie die Hütte von Mr Manson erreichten. Die Hütte wies von außen leichte Spuren von Vandalismus auf, aber das Schloß war nicht aufgebrochen worden, laut Peters Urteil und alle Fenster waren mit Klappläden verriegelt und unbeschädigt.

Für eine Waldhütte war Mr Mansons Feriendomizil überhaupt nicht bescheiden. Es gab eine Wohnküche, ein Bad und ein Wohn/Schlafzimmer, mit einem großen Bett und einer Couch, die groß genug war, um darauf zu schlafen.

Das machte Justus auf ein Thema aufmerksam, das er bisher noch nicht bedacht hatte. Die Schlafsituation, normalerweise war das keine große Sache zwischen ihnen, aber jetzt hatte sich eine Veränderung ergeben bei Peter, über die Bob nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt war und er fand es nicht richtig, einen ahnungslosen Bob mit Peter in einem Bett schlafen zu lassen. Vielleicht bewertete Bob es anders als er und es käme im Nachhinein zu einem Streit. Das war absolut unnötig. 

"Ich schlage vor Peter nimmt das Sofa und Bob und ich teilen uns das Bett", schlug er vor, völligst unsicher wie er das argumentieren sollte, doch er machte sich viel zu viele Gedanken. Weder Peter noch Bob fingen eine Diskussion an, beide nickten nur und sagten: " okay."

Während Justus telefonierte, brachte Peter Bob bei, wie man mit einem Dietrich eine Tür öffnet. Da die beiden noch beschäftigt waren, als er das Gespräch mit Mr Manson beendet hatte, telefonierte er im Anschluss noch mit Tauriel, bis die beiden fertig waren und Bob das Bad aufsuchte.

Als sie richtig angekommen waren, machten sie Pläne, wie sie die Ermittlung angehen sollten. Sie wollten am nächsten Tag sich das komplette Gelände ansehen, die Schäden dokumentieren, Überwachungskameras anbringen, in der Küche eine Überwachungsstation einrichten und dann Schichten zum überwachen einteilen. Mit dem Anbringen einer ersten Kamera, auf die komplette Hütte, machten sie einen kleinen Anfang, mussten dann aber wegen der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit den Rest auf den morgigen Tag verschieben.

Doch so weit kam es nicht, denn am nächsten Morgen, als sie aufwachten, waren Bob und er alleine. Sie mutmaßten gerade, daß Peter vermutlich mal wieder zum Joggen raus ist, als Peter zurückkam.

Er stand vor ihnen, blutete aus mehreren Verletzungen und meinte aufgeregt: "Ich habe sie gesehen. Ich weiß wer es war!"

Das Blut erschrrak sie beide und während Bob sofort zur Hilfe eilen wollte, wusste Justus, daß er das verhindern musste. Er hielt Bob am Arm zurück und ermahnte ihn bei der Ersten Hilfe grundsätzlich Handschuhe anzuziehen. 

"Das ist doch albern, das ist Peter und das habe ich schon oft gemacht", wollte es Bob abtun. 

Doch Justus blieb stur und betonte: "Eigenschutz bei Erster Hilfe ist überhaupt nicht albern, sondern sollte grundsätzlich immer eingehalten werden, es sei denn es ist nicht möglich, weil der Verletzte solange nicht überlebt. So schlimm ist Peter bei weitem nicht verletzt."

Peter schien jetzt erst zu registrieren, das er verletzt war und blutete. Er betrachtete sein Blut und meinte energisch: "Ihr übertreibt beide, auch ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Ich gehe jetzt ins Bad und kümmer mich da selbst drum."

Er ging direkt an ihnen vorbei und als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, fragte Bob: "Was sollte das, Justus?"

"Ich bin der Meinung, das du wirklich übertrieben hast Bob. So schlimm sind die Verletzungen nicht, daß man jede Vorsicht über Bord werfen müsste", redete er sich heraus.

"Vorsicht? Meine Güte, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Wir kennen Peter schon ewig und es ging nur um eine harmlose Wundreinigung."

"Bob es geht um Eigenschutz und um Fremdschutz, deine Keime an den Händen gehören genauso wenig in eine offene Wunde", beharrte er und Bob gab auf. Bob wusste, daß er eigentlich Recht hatte. Und Justus auch daß sie darauf wirklich bisher nicht weiter geachtet hatten.

Peters Wunden hatte Peter sich schnell versorgt und als Bob die eine Kamera, die sie gestern bereits angebracht hatten, reinholte, meinte Peter nur kurz: "Danke. Ich hatte es tatsächlich mal kurz vergessen."

"Hoffen wir einfach, das es wirklich so übertrieben war, wie Bob meint", nickte Justus Peter zu.

Es waren Mr William und Mr Floyd. Peters Beobachtung wurde auf der Kamera bestätigt, die beiden waren hier und hatten wohl etwas verloren bei der Sachbeschädigung, was sie suchten und vom Boden aufhoben. Das war einfach, viel zu einfach. So machte es ihm überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr. Er liebte an ihren Fällen, das Rätselhafte, das Pläne schmieden, komplexe Recherchen und hier war nichts mehr übrig. Eine Beobachtung, Fall geklärt. Ende. Langweilig! Und dafür hatte er darauf verzichtet Zeit mit Tauriel zu verbringen!

Nein nicht dafür, erinnerte sie ihn, als er im Anschluss nach dem Gespräch mit Mr Manson, noch einmal mit ihr telefonierte, sondern um für seine Freunde da zu sein.

Nun das funktionierte, obwohl Justus die Befürchtung hatte, das Peters Verletzungen und seine Vorsicht darauf, Peter in seinen Sorgen bestätigten, kam es anders. Bob und Peter taten sich gut, trösteten sich unwissend gegenseitig mit Ablenkung, hier fernab ihres Alltags. 

Justus gab sich Mühe sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, stellte seine Wünsche hinten an und zählte im Verborgenen die Stunden bis er endlich Tauriel wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.


	64. Letzter Ferientag (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Sonntag der 8. Januar~~~~~~

Woran Bob erkannte, daß es Justus total erwischt hatte? Ganz einfach: Justus war wie ausgewechselt. Er musste einfach bis über beide Ohren verliebt sein. Er träumte ungewohnt oft vor sich hin, schrieb Nachrichten auf dem Handy und zog sich immer wieder zum Telefonieren zurück.

Doch besonders deutlich wurde es am Samstag, als es darum ging die Rückfahrt zu planen. Allen Ernstes wollte Justus so früh losfahren, daß sie an einem Sonntag, ihrem letzten Ferientag, um 5 Uhr in Santa Monica bei ihr auf dem Hof aufschlugen, um ihr beim Frühdienst zu helfen! 

Selbst Peter, der Frühaufsteher, ächzte bei dieser Zeit. Doch da Justus das wichtig war, sie in der Waldhütte geblieben waren, obwohl der Fall beendet war, nur weil sie lieber bleiben, als nach Hause fahren wollten, waren sie es ihm irgendwie schuldig. Sie einigten sich darauf, unter der Bedingung so früh aufzubrechen, wenn Justus den MG fuhr und sie wenigstens, bis zu ihrer Ankunft um fünf im Auto weiter schlafen durften.

Sie waren bereits kurz vor fünf da. Und Tauriel war ein lautloser Schatten, der sich auf Justus stürzte und die dann miteinander verschmolzen. 

Bob folgte einfach Peter, der sich völlig selbstverständlich, auf dem Hof bewegte und zum Wohnhaus ging. Er trat ein, steuerte die Küche an und begrüßte leise Tauriels Mum, die ihn herzlich begrüßte.

Danach stellte Peter sie einander vor und Katie bot ihnen Kaffee an, den Bob jetzt sehr gut gebrauchen konnte. Peter sollte gerade Tassen aus dem Schrank holen und ihnen eingießen, während sie weiter Äpfel für einen Kuchen schnitt.

Um diese Uhrzeit schon so fleißig und dabei gut gelaunt, das war für Bob unfassbar, genauso unfassbar war es wie gut Peter sich hier schon auskannte und aufgenommen war. Bei Justus war das ja nicht soo verwunderlich, aber bei Peter?

Nach ihrem Kaffee, gingen sie in den Stall und schloßen sich Justus und Tauriel bei der Stallarbeit an. 

Es war schrecklich, so früh morgens und dann gleich diese anstrengende, körperliche Arbeit, darüber konnte ihn auch Justus und Tauriels Geturtel, das er ihnen wirklich gönnte, oder Peters plötzlich ungewöhnlich gute Laune, nicht hinwegtäuschen. Tauriel hatte schnell ein Einsehen und übertrug ihm etwas weniger schwere Aufgaben, da er es nicht gewohnt war.

Tauriel war wirklich so, wie Peter sie ihm beschrieben hatte. Er mochte sie direkt, sie war offen, humorvoll, intelligent und wortgewandt. Es könnte eigentlich trotz der Arbeit sehr spaßig sein, wenn nur die Zeit eine andere wäre. Definitiv das war etwas für Frühaufsteher und dazu zählte er definitiv nicht.

Da sie zu viert waren, waren sie sehr schnell, auch wenn die Arbeit niemanden so gut von der Hand ging, wie Tauriel. Zum Frühstück waren sie bereits mit Tauriels kompletter Arbeit für den heutigen Tag durch.

Beim Frühstück lernten sie dann Fayes Familie kennen. Das hieß Bob lernte sie kennen, Peter und Justus kannten nur den Vater noch nicht. Ted war ein heiterer Mensch, dessen ausgeprägte Lachfalten den ersten Eindruck unterstrichen.

Es war verwirrend, daß Katie Tauriel konsequent Faye nannte, was Tauriel jedesmal mit einem Augenrollen quittierte und alle Anderen sie Tauriel nannten, es sei denn, sie sprachen über sie, mit ihrer Mum, dann hieß es wieder Faye. Diesbezüglich schien es zwischen den beiden Frauen klare Fronten zu geben, was irgendwie so gar nicht zu der sonst total harmonischen, lockeren Art innerhalb der Familie passte.

Ob das bei ihm auch mal so sein wird, daß seine Mutter irgendwann einmal, wenn sie es erfahren hatte, ganz konsequent den Namen Ava ablehnte? Vermutlich würde seine Mum aber nicht nur den Namen ablehnen, sondern alles was für sie damit zusammenhing. 

Sie gingen in Tauriels Zimmer, das eine Überraschung für ihn bereithielt. Peter und Justus hatten nicht übertrieben, Tauriel hatte eine sehr starke Leidenschaft für Aphorismen und ihr Zimmer zeugte von dieser Leidenschaft. 

Die meisten waren Zitate von Autoren, Philosophen und Persönlichkeiten, die auch er sehr schätzte und er stöberte in ihnen herum. Peter zeigte auf eine Karte mit einem Zitat von Pythagoras und lachte gut gelaunt: "Diesen Satz von Pythagoras, hätte ich lieber im Unterricht durchgenommen anstatt a²+b²=c². Der ist deutlich einfacher zu verstehen."

Bob stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. Ja das Thema Freundschaft lag Peter ganz sicher mehr als Mathe. Die letzten Tage mit Peter und auch Justus zusammen, waren Seelenbalsam gewesen. Es hat so unbeschreiblich gut getan, diese Auszeit zu haben. Auch wenn da ein beharrlicher Wunsch nach noch mehr wuchs und es schwer war, das zu kontrollieren und es für Ava keinen nennenswerten Raum gab, war jeder Moment einfach nur schön.

Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig, während sie alle zusammen bei Tauriel auf dem Bett saßen und so müde und geschafft wie Bob war, schlief er einfach dabei für Stunden ein.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag dort auf dem Hof. Klar, Justus wollte natürlich jede freie Minute mit seiner Freundin verbringen, aber auch er und Peter wollten solange wie nur möglich, die Rückkehr nach Hause hinauszögern.

So blieben sie zum Mittagessen, Bob fand das ungewöhnlich, aber sie waren nicht die Einzigen, auch die Freundin von Tauriels Bruder Al und noch drei Reitschülerinnen waren neben ihnen, zum Essen eingeladen. Scheinbar war diese Offene Haus Philosophie der Familie längst in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. 

Nach dem Essen machten sie einen längeren Ausritt, nahmen für zwischendurch etwas Kuchen mit und genossen ihren letzten Ferientag in vollen Zügen.

Auch zum Abendessen waren sie schneller eingeladen, als sie sich versahen. Diese nette Einladung zu dem leckeren Essen, konnte man kaum ausschlagen. Es wurde schon ziemlich spät, als sie zurück in Rocky Beach waren. Eigentlich ging er um die Uhrzeit zu Bett, wenn am nächsten Tag ein Schultag war. 

Seine Mum nahm das auch gar nicht gut auf und kritisierte es sehr. Sie verfolgte ihn auf Schritt und Tritt durchs Haus, um ihm zu erklären, was alles falsch lief. Während sein Dad, ihr hinterherlief und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. Bob packte seine Sachen aus und startete noch eine Waschmaschine mit seinen Sachen. 

Nach einer halben Stunde machte er einfach das Licht aus und ging ins Bett, nahm ihr damit den Wind aus den Segeln und sein Dad setzte sich durch. Es kehrte schnell wieder Ruhe ein, aber nur oberflächlich.

Wieder so eine Nacht, wo er stundenlang wach im Bett lag und den Tränen nachgab. Dabei war der restliche Tag so schön, die letzten Tage so schön, aber eine halbe Stunde mit seiner Mum reichte vollkommen aus, um all das kaputt zu wischen.


	65. Honestidad (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 13. Januar~~~~~~

Die erste Schulwoche brachte gnadenlos den Alltag wieder zurück: Frühaufstehen, Schule, Hausaufgaben, Training, Joggen und ab Freitag, also ab heute, wollten seine Eltern, denen er nach wie vor, versuchte aus dem Weg zu gehen, dann wieder mit ihm intensiv lernen.

Für Peter hieß das zweierlei. Auf der einen Seite lenkte es ihn genug von seinen Sorgen ab, die zugegeben nicht mehr ganz so extrem seine Gedanken bestimmten, seit dem Aufenthalt in der Waldhütte. Auf der anderen Seite schaffte er es aber auch nicht wirklich, befreit zu sein und die gewohnte Leistung zu bringen. Selbst beim Basketball merkte sein Trainer, wie unkonzentriert er spielte.

Peter fuhr vom Basketballtraining nach Hause, machte sich etwas zum Essen und setzte sich dann schon an seinen Aufsatz für Geschichte, damit er vielleicht heute Abend noch etwas anderes machen konnte, als bis zum Schlafen gehen zu lernen. Lieber noch etwas Fernsehen - ohne seine Eltern.

Peter blätterte in dem Schulbuch hin und her. Es war lästig. Wieso konnte ihm das nicht so leicht fallen, wie Justus und Bob? Die beiden lasen einmal den Text und konnten dann loslegen, nur er musste ständig wieder nachschlagen, noch einmal die Zahlen überprüfen und mehrmals kontrollieren und wenn, wie jetzt, seine Eltern gerade nicht da waren, eben nochmal nachgoogeln, ob er das richtig verstanden hatte. Dadurch brauchte er dreimal so lang, wie Justus oder Bob brauchten und das war besonders nervig.

Doch immerhin war Peter schon mal mit Geschichte fertig, als seine Eltern von der Arbeit und dem Einkaufen nach Hause kamen. Sie setzten sich zusammen an den Küchentisch und während sein Dad den Geschichtsaufsatz las, fing seine Mum an, die Einkäufe wegzuräumen.

Nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten gab es zu korregieren, dann war Geschichte abgehakt. Seine Eltern wechselten, sein Vater fing mit Gemüse schneiden fürs Essen an und seine Mutter half ihm herauszufinden, warum er bei den mathematischen Gleichungen, die sie zur Zeit lösen mussten, immer mittendrin festhing und nicht weiterkam.

Peters Kopf rauchte, als er endlich es schaffte, Übungsgleichungen zu lösen, ohne festzuhängen und seine Mutter entschied, das Mathe für diesen Tag genug sei, wollte aber morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück noch einmal überprüfen, ob es hängen geblieben war.

Peter sah sein komplettes Wochenende fürs Lernen draufgehen, so schwer er sich zur Zeit mit dem Konzentrieren tat. 

Peter packte danach seine Schulsachen ein, abgesehen von seinem Vokabelheft, seine Mum deckte währenddessen den Tisch und sein Dad beendete das Kochen und stellte, Nudeln, Sauce und einen gemischten Salat auf den Tisch.

Während des Essens wollte seine Mum ihn Vokabeln abfragen, wie sie es oft machten. 

"Löffel?", fragte seine Mum.

"La cuchara", antwortete Peter direkt. Das Wort saß, immerhin ein paar der Worte waren nur alte Wiederholungen und so wurde die Aufgabe nicht allzu schwer.

"Richtig. Fertig?", kam von seiner Mum zufrieden und wie gewohnt, das nächste Wort hinterher, während sein Dad ihnen allen das Essen auftat.

Eigentlich wusste Peter das. Er kannte das Wort ganz sicher. Er bedankte sich bei seinem Dad fürs auftun, nur um sich noch ein paar Sekunden mehr Zeit zu verschaffen und gerade als seine Mum es ihm sagen wollte fiel es ihm doch noch ein. "Terminado!", platzte es aus Peter hervor.

"Richtig. Ehrlichkeit?", fragte seine Mum und steckte sich eine Gabel voll Salat in den Mund.

Peter tat es ihr nach. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, es war wie verflucht, solange er die Vokabeln für sich alleine lernte, ging es meistens ganz gut, kaum wurde er abgefragt waren die Wörter wieder alle weg. Er aß noch eine zweite Gabel voll, aber das Wort war einfach nicht mehr da.

Er sah wie seine Eltern einen stummen Blick austauschten und befürchtete, daß hieße jetzt noch eine komplette Spätschicht beim Lernen einlegen zu müssen. Doch er konnte es nicht ändern, das Wort war einfach weg. "Ich weiß es nicht mehr, tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich kleinlaut.

Doch etwas ziemlich Unerwartetes geschah, seine Mum schlug das Vokabelheft zu, seufzte, legte die Gabel beiseite und fing an: "Honestidad. Peter ich nehme das jetzt einfach als ein Zeichen. Wir müssen reden. Tenemos que hablar honestamente."

Peter nickte, wappnete sich vor dem was jetzt wohl kommen könnte. Vermutlich, daß seine aktuelle Leistung nicht reicht, für einen vernünftigen Abschluss. Hatten seine Lehrer ihnen bereits gesagt, wie schlecht diese Woche bei ihm gelaufen war? 

Er sah sie abwechselnd an und wartete unruhig auf die Eröffnung. Doch es kam ganz anders und Peter war zunächst nicht sicher, ob das jetzt besser, oder schlechter, war. 

"Peter, es geht um das Gespräch nach Weihnachten", sprach sein Dad die Eröffnung aus.

Peter schluckte. Das konnte sowohl, als auch sein. Er hielt dem Blick seiner Eltern nicht mehr stand und senkte ihn auf seinen Teller, hörte aber auf zu Essen.

Seine Mum übernahm: "Nun, -Ehrlichkeit! Stell dir vor, wir sind nicht so ganz blöd. Wir haben kapiert, was ihr vorhattet und an sich, war die Idee, nicht so ganz schlecht. Wir haben den Auftrag angenommen und Maggie und Dave überzeugt, doch der Pille für Mel zuzustimmen, weil es das Richtige ist. Ich finde auch Ann hat nicht unrecht und es ist durchaus auch in unserem Interesse, daß ihr verhütet. Zugegeben es war bodenlos peinlich, aber ich denke, mit den Kondomen für alle, haben wir alle eine klare Aussage gemacht."

Seine Mum machte eine Atempause und während sie etwas aß, übernahm sein Dad: "Wir haben zunächst kurz in Erwägung gezogen, ob die Aussage, daß du bi bist, vielleicht eine weitere Provokation in Richtung Maggie und Dave war, die sagen wir mal, etwas mißlungen war. Doch dann hättest du dich anders danach verhalten. Eigentlich wollten wir dir nach dieser stressigen Situation, einfach den Druck nehmen und warten bis du auf uns zukommst. Nichts von dir fordern. Doch inzwischen sind wir der Meinung, wir könnten damit einen Fehler gemacht haben."

"Es war keine Provokation. Es war ein oberpeinliches Mißverständnis", gab Peter verlegen zu. Scheinbar war das Thema nicht ignoriert worden, weil es ein größeres Problem für sie war, was er inzwischen vermutet hatte.

"Ein Mißverständnis? Wie kann sowas ein Mißverständnis sein?", hakte sein Dad nach. 

"Ich dachte Ted und die Anderen hätten es herausgefunden und wollten mich outen. Ich wollte es lieber selbst sagen, als mich so vorführen zu lassen", klärte Peter die Situation auf.

"Okay sowas in der Art haben wir uns gedacht. Warum bist du nicht davor schon zu uns gekommen, oder seitdem nochmal?", fragte sein Dad interessiert.

"Ich wusste nicht wie ihr reagiert. Ich habe kurz zuvor erst Jemand kennengelernt, der ist Zuhause wegen seiner Homosexualität rausgeflogen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht einschätzen, wie ihr reagiert", erklärte Peter hilflos und aß dann doch noch ein wenig. Dahinter konnte man sich ziemlich gut verstecken.

Seine Mum nickte nachdenklich und sprach dann etwas zögerlich, aber auch überzeugend: "Zugegeben der Gedanke ist schon etwas komisch für uns, oder mehr noch für mich. Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht. Inzwischen hatten wir auch etwas Zeit uns damit anzufreunden. Am Ende musst du glücklich werden, ob das dann mit einer Frau oder einem Mann ist, ist eigentlich nicht so wichtig."

"Danke", sagte Peter darauf nur kurz angebunden, aber sehr erleichtert.

"Hast du denn aktuell eine Freundin oder einen Freund?", fragte seine Mum nun neugierig.

"Nein", antwortete er direkt und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Würdest du uns das denn überhaupt sagen, wenn es so wäre?", fragte sein Dad. Nun die Frage war nicht ganz unberechtigt, musste Peter zugeben.

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht- Würdet ihr es denn wirklich wissen wollen? Also auch dann, wenn es dann kein Mädchen ist?", erwiderte er zögerlich.

"Natürlich interessiert es uns. Es interessiert uns wer, oder was, dir wichtig ist. Wir haben auch seitdem überlegt, wer die vier waren", sagte sein Dad ungewohnt offen, eigentlich schon etwas zu direkt.

"Du sagtest, du hättest was mit zwei Mädchen und mit zwei Jungs gehabt. Ich nehme an das eine Mädchen ist Kelly und die anderen drei, waren alle in der kurzen Zeit danach?", mutmaßte seine Mum einfach mal. Irgendwas daran schien ihr wichtig zu sein, Peter wusste nur nicht was es war.

"Ja", sagte Peter zunächst nur und als er merkte, daß seine Mum hoffnungsvoll wartete ergänzte er: "Das andere Mädchen und der eine Typ, das war ein Versuch herauszufinden, was meine Orientierung ist. Ich wusste es eine zeitlang selbst nicht. Das war etwas Einmaliges, ich habe sie seitdem nicht wieder gesehen und auch kein Interesse daran."

"Verstehe ist vermutlich nicht so einfach. Und der Andere?", fragte nun sein Dad weiter nach.

"Marc." Peter seufzte bevor er es erklärte: "Marc und ich haben uns mehrere Wochen geschrieben, getroffen und naja- Auf jeden Fall hat Marc sich in einen Anderen verliebt."

"Wie alt ist Marc?", fragte seine Mum, irgendwie unsicher, oder nervös.

"Er ist siebzehn", antwortete Peter.

Seine Mum schien ein wenig erleichtert und hakte weiter nach: "Siehst du Marc noch?"

"Ja manchmal, wir bleiben Freunde", bestätigte Peter ihr.

Seine Eltern tauschten einen vermeintlich wissenden Blick aus. Scheinbar dachten sie jetzt er hätte Liebeskummer- Nun vielleicht war das nicht verkehrt. Immernoch besser als die komplette Wahrheit. Er würde sie in dem Glauben einfach belassen.

Peter aß die letzten Bissen, auf seinem Teller leer und legte sein Besteck ab, als Zeichen, das er fertig war.

"Les die Vokabeln nochmal vor dem Schlafen durch. Ansonsten würde ich vorschlagen, erst morgen weiterzulernen. Du siehst ziemlich müde aus", meinte seine Mum einfühlsam.

Er nickte, stellte seinen Teller in die Spüle, nahm seine Schulsachen und ging ins Zimmer um noch etwas fernzusehen. Für einen Freitag den Dreizehnten war der Tag dann doch nicht so schlimm gelaufen.


	66. Offenheit (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 13. Januar~~~~~~

Die Woche hatte sich wie Kaugummi gezogen. Sowohl er als auch Tauriel, mussten in die Schule gehen, hatten jeden Tag Hausaufgaben, mussten zuhause helfen, Tauriel im Stall und er im Gebrauchtwarenhandel, er hatte kein Auto und bei ihm wussten Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus noch nicht Bescheid. Also war es Freitag geworden, bis sie sich im Auto vor dem Computer Club in die Arme fielen.

"Warum hast du denn deiner Tante und deinem Onkel eigentlich noch nichts von uns erzählt?", wollte Tauriel wissen, nachdem sie nach einem 10 minütigen Begrüßungsküssen in ihrem Auto zum ersten Mal eine Pause machten die lange genug war.

Er wusste nicht wie er ihr das erklären sollte, verfiel ins Schweigen, suchte nach einem interessanten Thema, zur Ablenkung.

"Justus", forderte sie, bevor ihm etwas in den Sinn gekommen war, also versuchte er sie einfach zu küssen, doch diesmal ließ sie sich nicht drauf ein, durchschaute seinen Plan der Ablenkung spielend.

"Okay anders, wie glaubst du denn wie sie reagieren?", fragte sie und Justus verstand Tauriel würde im Gegensatz zu allen Anderen, nicht locker lassen. Es stand ihr regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Vermutlich würden sie sich freuen", gab er zu.

"Warum enthälst du es ihnen dann vor?", hakte sie sofort weiter nach und bestätigte seinen Eindruck.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag darüber nicht so reden, besonders nicht mit den beiden. Ich weiß nicht warum, nur ich habe nichts zu sagen", redete er sich raus. Um ehrlich zu sein war es ja auch so. Vielleicht hätte er längst eine Antwort darauf, aber er wollte sich damit gar nicht auseinandersetzen.

"Wenn alle Menschen nur dann redeten, wenn sie etwas zu sagen haben, würden sie bald den Gebrauch der Sprache verlieren", zitierte sie Shakespeare. Wie immer sehr passend, doch so konnte er es nicht stehen lassen.

"So ist es ja auch wieder nicht. Ich rede ja, ich rede nur nicht über alles", schränkte er ein.

"Du redest mit keinem über deine Gefühle!", stellte sie die These in den Raum.

Nun es machte an der Stelle wohl keinen Sinn es zu leugnen, vielleicht würde sie es ja auch einfach akzeptieren, so wie Tante Mathilda, Onkel Titus, Peter, Bob und eigentlich auch alle Anderen es akzeptiert hatten. Jeder wusste, man konnte zu ihm kommen, er half gerne und gut. Besonders gerne, wenn es darum ging, irgendwelche Rätsel und ungelöste Fragen zu klären, aber seine Gefühle standen nicht zur Diskussion bereit. "Ja", bestätigte er nach kurzem Zögern.

"Lucius Annaeus Seneca sagt: Es ist gleich falsch, Allen oder Keinem zu trauen", entgegnete sie ihm darauf wohlbedacht.

"Ich traue ihnen, ich traue dir und auch meinen Freunden, Peter und Bob. Ich mag nur nicht darüber reden", erklärte er ihr.

"Und Ernst Ferstl sagt: Offenheit ist ein Schlüssel, der viele Türen öffnen kann. Und ganz ehrlich: Das sehe ich auch so! Ich bin der Meinung, daß du mir, ihnen und vor allem dir selbst ein Gefallen tust, wenn du ihnen sagst, daß wir zwei zusammen sind und auch mal ein wenig was, von deinen Emotionen preis gibst. Du machst es uns allen oft ziemlich schwer", sagte sie unangenehm direkt.

"Ich will es niemanden schwer machen, im Gegenteil. Ich habe das schon immer so gemacht. Ich will niemanden belasten mit meinen Problemen", sagte er und hätte es im nächsten Moment gerne schon wieder zurückgenommen. Zurecht, denn Tauriel war klug genug, um sofort den nächsten Punkt darin zu erkennen.

"Heißt das, du hast als du klein warst und deine Eltern starben auch schon nicht geredet?", trat sie ihm jetzt viel zu nah.

"Nein wozu? Damit hätte ich sie doch nur noch trauriger gemacht. Ich habe doch gemerkt, wie traurig sie waren. Mir ging es doch gut bei ihnen", platzte es heraus, eigentlich wollte er sie damit abblocken, seine Mauer hochziehen, aber es mißlang. Er wurde unruhig, in ihm wühlte etwas auf. Würde Tauriel jetzt nicht bei ihm auf dem Schoß sitzen, und ihn damit auf den Beifahrersitz festnageln, wäre er spätestens jetzt geflüchtet.

Doch sie hielt ihn einfach fest, küsste ihn zärtlich und strich dabei mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare. Ungebetene Tränen, die er nicht begründen konnte, traten in seine Augen und liefen neben seiner Nase an ihm herab. Ein leichter Salzgeschmack vermischte sich in ihren Kuss.

Tauriel beendete den Kuss, wischte seine Tränen weg, bevor er es konnte und meinte leise: "Nach und nach summieren sich alle diese Freundlichkeitslügen, die das Leben angenehmer machen, zur Lebenslüge, die das Leben nicht nur unangenehm, sondern unerträglich machen kann, meint Kurt Marti. Rede mit ihnen, rede mit mir, rede mit Peter und Bob. Sag uns wenn du traurig bist und sag uns wenn du glücklich bist. Lass es uns nicht erraten."

Justus schluckte. Es brodelte in ihm. "Jetzt gerade bin ich glücklich. Mit dir!", gab er zittrig und unsicher zu.

Tauriel lächelte und küsste ihn kurz und zärtlich, auf die Lippen. Sie schmeckten immernoch leicht salzig, stellte er fest, als er sich danach über die Lippen leckte. "Ich bin auch glücklich. Ich liebe dich, egal wie kompliziert du manchmal bist", sagte sie ihm liebevoll.

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er ihr ernst. 

"Dann rede mit deiner Tante und deinem Onkel, heute Abend noch. Ich komme morgen mittag nach dem Frühdienst zu dir zum Vorstellen", forderte Tauriel so, das er es gar nicht abschlagen konnte.

"Okay", willigte er unbehaglich ein. Etwas schwermütig nickte Justus.

"Und jetzt lass uns reingehen", beschloß sie und nickte zum Eingang des Computerclubs, "aber ich sage es dir direkt: Ich habe nicht vor etwas zu verheimlichen und Sarah weiß es eh schon lange."

****

Es war dunkel, als Justus und Tauriel es geschafft hatten sich zu verabschieden. Sie hatte ihn bis fast nach Hause gefahren, gerade so außerhalb der Sichtweite von seinem Zuhause, hatte sie ihn rausgelassen und war nach Hause gefahren.

Sie hatte ihn noch einmal an ihre Abmachung erinnert, meinte sie käme dann morgen mittag vorbei und wollte dann bei ihm übernachten.

Justus freute sich darauf zwar, aber der Gedanke jetzt gleich Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus von Tauriel erzählen zu müssen, setzte ihn schwer unter Druck.

Er kam in die Küche, die beiden waren schon am Abendessen, ein Teller stand für ihn schon bereit. Sie begrüßten ihn wie immer mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, aber unterbrachen ihr Gespräch über irgendeinen Kunden nicht.

Das kam Justus gerade sehr gelegen, so hatte er noch etwas Zeitaufschub bekommen. Er nahm sich sein Abendessen, begann zu essen und hörte Onkel Titus aufmerksam zu.

"... deswegen bräuchte ich morgen früh dringend deine Hilfe. Kann ich mit deiner Hilfe rechnen, Justus? Wir müssten allerdings bereits um 7 Uhr morgens in Pasedena sein", wandte sein Onkel sich nun an ihn.

"Wann wären wir denn dann zurück, Onkel Titus?", fragte er bei dem Gedanken an Tauriel die morgen mittag zu ihnen kommen wollte.

"Späten Vormittag bis mittags vermutlich", antwortete sein Onkel ihm

"Okay", willigte er ein.

"Dann solltest du jetzt schlafen gehen, damit du morgen früh raus kommst," meinte Titus freundlich, der sein Schweigen vermutlich als Müdigkeit interpretierte.

"Ja da hast du Recht, ich bin bereits sehr müde", bestätigte Justus berechnend. Er musste jetzt nur noch, aber unbedingt, den Bogen kriegen und es einfach sagen.

"Habt ihr einen neuen Fall?", fragte aber bereits Tante Mathilda.

"Nein", antwortete er direkt.

"Ich dachte nur, weil du so spät dran bist heute Abend und weil du nach der Zeit morgen fragst", erklärte sich Tante Mathilda.

"Nein wir haben keinen Fall. Ich habe eine Freundin und sie würde gerne morgen mittag vorbei kommen und euch kennenlernen, natürlich nur wenn es euch Recht ist", sagte er nun einfach und schnell.

Tante Mathilda klappte der Mund auf. Ein Strahlen erhellte ihre Augen und Tränen sammelten sich in ihnen. "Selbstverständlich-" haspelte sie nur.

Für Justus war das Grund genug, schnell das Weite zu suchen. Er erklärte nur schnell: "Okay, ich sage ihr Bescheid. Gute Nacht." 

Justus wollte das Gespräch abwürgen, bevor Tante Mathilda ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte und wollte hoch in sein Zimmer gehen, schaffte es aber nicht mehr, sondern fand sich dann doch in einer Umarmung von seiner Tante wieder.

Ihm war das entschieden zu nah, doch sie freute sich so und so duldete er es diesmal solange bis Tante Mathilda sich in ihrer ersten Euphorie gefangen hatte und löste dann direkt ihre Umarmung und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Küche raus und in sein Zimmer.


	67. Ehestreit (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 13. Januar~~~~~~

Es war ein richtig schöner Tag gewesen im Zentrum. Danach hatte Ava sich von Josh nach Hause bringen lassen und sie hatte ihn eingeladen mit rein zu kommen. Sie hatten noch spontan Sex gehabt. Da Ava genau wusste, ihre Eltern sind jetzt im Kino und wollten danach noch zusammen Essen gehen, konnte sie sich darauf einlassen. 

Josh blieb auch diesmal nicht lange, sondern hatte sich direkt danach verabschiedet und Ava war ins Bad gegangen. Vermutlich würde der Film eh bald zu Ende sein. Sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen, nicht komplett sämtliche Spuren verschwinden lassen zu können, ehe sie zurück waren.

Inzwischen war es irgendwie ganz anders als am Anfang. Es war nicht Bob der sich in Ava verwandelte, auf der Suche nach einem sexuellen Höhepunkt oder einem Flirt, in seinem Alltag männlich und in seiner Sexualität weiblich, trotz des männlichen Körpers. 

Nein, es veränderte sich, es war ein langsamer fließender und dennoch nicht geradliniger Prozess, der einer ganzen Reihe unterschiedlicher Gefühle unterlag. Ava war oft echter als Bob, vielleicht weil Ava immer Ava war und Bob manchmal echt und manchmal eine Fassade war. Vielleicht machte Bob sich das auch nur manchmal noch vor, daß er auch zeitweise echt war, wobei das war es eher nicht. Es gab durchaus Momente, in denen er sich klar als Bob fühlte. Es war tendenziell eher so: Ava verwandelte sich in Bob, um schwierigen Situationen aus dem Weg zu gehen und um sich selbst vor Verletzungen zu schützen und noch war es nicht sicher, wie das einzuordnen war.

Was zugegeben nahezu ständig war, nur im Zentrum, wo sie jeden Abend der Woche gewesen war und heute auch den ganzen Nachmittag, da Peter den ganzen Tag mit seinen Eltern lernen musste und Justus mit Tauriel verabredet war, da konnte sie so sein, wie sie sich gerade fühlte.

In einer perfekten Welt wäre sie vielleicht wirklich Ava. Ein Teenie auf dem Weg zu einer heterosexuellen Frau, trotz männlichen Geschlechtsteilen, ohne vor irgendwas Angst haben zu müssen. Ganz sicher war sie sich aber immer noch nicht. Denn gerade mit Justus und Peter zusammen, wenn sie als Detektive ermittelten, war es ganz anders wieder. Es sei denn er kam Peter zu nahe, dann schlug das Pendel wieder um. Nein, das Einzige was klar war, war das es überhaupt nicht klar war. 

Sie hatten sich im Zentrum unterhalten über die ganzen Unterteilungen und Überbegriffe. Transgender, ja das war klar. Aber war sie transsexuell oder nichtbinär? Tendenziell schätzte Ava vorsichtig ein, nichtbinär zu sein, aber dann ging es schon wieder weiter, genderfluid, bigender, genderqueer. Das zu unterscheiden ist schon schwierig, sich selbst da einzusortieren, derzeit unmöglich. Lindsay und Lucy meinten beide, es sei viel zu früh dafür. Es wäre viel zu wenig Zeit vergangen, seitdem nun klar war, was das Thema war, was diese Leere war, die Bob immer gespürt, aber nicht zu greifen bekommen hatte. 

Aber sie wäre in einer perfekten Welt definitiv kein Teenie, der sich anders fühlte, als Andere ihn sahen und deswegen sich zwischen zwei Geschlechterbildern hin und her bewegte, je nachdem, wie es von außen her passte und sich selbst suchte, anstatt sich ausschließlich nach dem Selbstgefühl zu richten. Kein Teenie der darauf hoffte, irgendwann wenigstens als schwuler Mann von seinen Eltern akzeptiert zu werden, wenn schon nicht als vermutlich nichtbinärer Mensch.

Aber die Welt war noch nie perfekt und so stand Ava in Gedanken versunken, vor dem Spiegel, im Bad, hatte sich die Extensions rausgemacht und wollte gerade beginnen sich abzuschminken, als urplötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ihr Dad hereinplatzte.

Er sah richtig wütend aus und im ersten Moment, bezog Ava das auf sich, erschrak fürchterlich und klammerte sich haltsuchend ans Waschbecken. Sie sahen sich beide mit großen Augen an. 

Die Wut machte großer Überraschung auf dem Gesicht Platz, sein Mund öffnete sich, während er mit musterndem Blick, Ava von oben bis unten betrachtete.

Ava fühlte sich komplett ausgeliefert und in die Enge getrieben, wollte aus dieser Situation flüchten, doch bevor sich ihre Schockstarre löste, reagierte ihr Dad, drehte sich um, schlug die Tür zu und schloss ab. 

Ava hatte keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber die Situation war beängstigend. Ihr Dad kam auf sie zu und Ava wäre ausgewichen, wäre hinter ihr nicht das Waschbecken gewesen.

Doch es geschah etwas in diesem Moment für sie völligst überraschendes. Ava bekam einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wurde in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Dennoch konnte Ava das alles nicht einordnen, brachte keinen Ton heraus und dann versuchte Jemand die Tür von außen zu öffnen, ruckelte schwer an der Tür.

Mums Stimme, so wütend wie noch nie zuvor, schimpfte: "Ich brauche noch ein paar Dinge aus dem Bad, also mach gefälligst die Tür auf!"

"Nein. Ich möchte dich heute nicht mehr sehen. Du kannst deine Sachen morgen holen, wenn ich auf der Arbeit bin!", entgegnete ihr Dad sehr bestimmt.

Mum fluchte. Das war neu. Das war zuviel. Ava kapierte es jetzt langsam, ihre Eltern waren früher nach Hause gekommen, weil sie sich gestritten hatten. Die Hand ihres Dads rieb tröstend über ihren Arm. Wen wollte er trösten sich selbst oder Bob?

An den Geräuschen war es deutlich zu hören, ihre Mum verließ wütend das Haus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und Dad fing an zu weinen.

Ava war selbst geschockt, fühlte sich viel zu überfordert, jetzt eine tröstende Rolle für ihn einzunehmen. "Was ist passiert?", forderte sie stattdessen von ihm.

"Ich wollte deine Mum vorsichtig darauf vorbereiten, daß du dich vielleicht irgendwann outest, also habe ich einen dazu passenden Film gewählt und dachte, da könnte ich mit ihr zunächst allgemein die Thematik aufgreifen, aber scheinbar ahnt sie was. Deine Mum hat vorzeitig den Film verlassen und danach haben wir uns gestritten, es wurde ziemlich häßlich. Sie möchte für ein paar Tage, zu einer Freundin gehen", erklärte er ihr und wischte sich dabei immer wieder die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Das tut mir Leid, Dad", flüsterte Ava traurig. Sie fühlte sich schuldig an dem Streit, ohne sie, wäre ihr Dad vermutlich nie mit Mum in diesen Film gegangen. Ohne sie, hätte es nie diesen Streit gegeben.

Doch ihr Dad schüttelte, trotzdem er total erschüttert war, den Kopf: "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn deine Mum Menschen nicht akzeptiert, die nicht ihrer Vorstellung entsprechen."

Das stimmte ... irgendwie... aber deswegen waren sie immernoch ihre Eltern... Der Streit tat weh. Zu wissen, daß sie die Ursache dieses Streits war, weil sie nicht der perfekte Sohn war, war schrecklich.

Sie redeten kaum, dabei würde es so viel geben, worüber man reden könnte, vielleicht sogar müsste. Doch keiner von ihnen beiden, war dazu in der Lage. Ava blieb im Bad, als ihr Dad es verließ, schminkte sich ab, zog sich um, sagte noch einmal Gute Nacht zu ihm, das er kaum erwiderte, sondern stumm ins Leere sah und nur leicht nickte und legte sich wach ins Bett, versuchte den Schrecken des Abends zu vergessen.


	68. Kirschkuchen (Mathilda Jonas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist Missy Moons gewidmet, die mich dazu inspiriert hat ;) Du wolltest Kirschkuchen? Du kriegst ganz viel Kirschkuchen ;D Allerdings etwas anders als in deiner spontanen Idee, in deinem Review. Ich hoffe dir gefällt es dennoch.

**** **Mathilda Jonas** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 14. Januar~~~~~~

Tante Mathilda stand am Vormittag vor dem Ofen in der Küche und wartete darauf, das der Kirschkuchen fertig wurde. Sie verkürzte sich die Wartezeit, mit kleinen Haushaltsarbeiten, währenddessen wirbelten in ihr die Gedanken und Emotionen. Sie hatte es kaum glauben können, als Justus gestern nach Hause kam und gesagt hatte, er hätte jetzt eine Freundin.

Endlich! Sie hatte bereits seit 2 Jahren gewartet, ihre Fühler ausgestreckt, auf ein Zeichen, aber bisher kam da nicht viel. Einmal hatte sie das Gefühl, da wäre ein Mädchen, aber er bestritt es und machte dicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das stimmte.

Nicht, das Justus sie jemals wirklich an sich herangelassen hätte. Er war noch ein kleines Kind, als er eine Woche bei ihnen bleiben sollte, während eines Südamerikaaufenthaltes seiner Eltern Catherine und Julius. Im Gepäck hatte er einen Koffer mit Kleidung, ein Buch zum Lesen lernen und das Rezept von seinem Lieblingskuchen: Der Kirschkuchen ihrer Schwägerin Catherine. Mathilda hatte den Kuchen seitdem unzählige Male gebacken.

Ein Kirschkuchen zu jeder Gelegenheit: ein Kirschkuchen zur Aufmunterung, wenn er traurig war, ein Kirschkuchen um zu Feiern, wenn etwas gut gelungen war, ein Kirschkuchen als Dankeschön, für den Fleiß, den er und seine Freunde oft an den Tag legten und auch immer wieder einfach so. Immer wieder Kirschkuchen, immer nach dem Rezept von Justus Mum.

Justus war oft traurig, auch wenn er es nicht zugab. Nun kein Wunder, seine Eltern hatten versprochen in einer Woche zurück zu sein, wollten dann mit ihm gemeinsam einen tollen Ausflug machen und Justus versprach fleißig Lesen zu lernen. Das hatte er auch, nur seine Eltern waren nicht mehr zurück gekommen.

Sie hatten Kuchen gebacken, Kirschkuchen, als sie die Nachricht bekommen hatten, daß das Flugzeug abgestürzt war, aber Justus hatten sie noch nichts gesagt. Justus war glücklich mit seinem Lesebuch und seinem Kirschkuchen und sie hatten nichts gesagt, hatten gehofft, daß vielleicht doch alles gut gegangen war. Hatten gehofft, daß ein Wunder geschehen war.

Als die Woche um war, hatten sie immernoch keine Nachrichten, weder die Nachricht ob Catherine und Julius tot waren, noch ob sie überlebt hatten. Doch obwohl sie ganz bewusst Justus nichts gesagt hatten, hatte der kleine Justus am Tag der geplanten Ankunft seiner Eltern, mit gepacktem Koffer dagestanden und gefragt, ob sie seine Eltern am Flughafen abholen würden und ob sie vorher noch einen Kirschkuchen backen.

Schonend hatten sie ihm erklärt, daß das Flugzeug seiner Eltern gesucht wird und man nicht wisse, wo sie sind und wann sie zurück kämen, nicht einmal ob sie noch lebten.

Er war noch so klein und doch so tapfer. Nie hatte er geweint, stattdessen hatten sie jeden Tag Kirschkuchen gebacken. Falls seine Eltern kommen würden, sollte es Kirschkuchen geben und Justus übte, den restlichen Tag lesen, von morgens bis abends. Er wollte seine Eltern stolz machen. 

Im Gebrauchtwarenhandel fand er Bücher aller Art, in großer Auswahl und Justus las alles, was er in die Finger bekam. 

Justus war schon immer schlau, hatte immer schnell gelernt und während Justus schnell lernte und auf fast alles eine Antwort wusste, blieb er einem die Antworten auf Fragen um seine Gefühle schuldig. 

Bei der Einschulung hatten sie ihn zu Beginn einfach nur gefragt: "Wie geht es dir? Freust du dich auf die Schule?" 

Doch Justus fragte geschickt: " Wussten sie, die tiefste Stelle der Erde ist der Marianengraben und der liegt im pazifischen Ozean."

Und schon fragten sie nicht mehr, wie es ihm geht, dann war es einfach nur noch beeindruckend, wie schlau der kleine Justus war. Fragten und erzählten ihm noch mehr Wissensfragen, aber nichts mehr über Gefühle.

Nur sie machte sich ständig Sorgen und weil sie sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, backte sie Kirschkuchen.

Die Nachricht, als die Suche nach dem Flugzeug und eventuell Überlebenden eingestellt worden war, nahm er nicht an. Justus reagierte nicht und er weinte nicht einmal am Grab. Ja er wusste von Anfang an, die Gräber waren leer. Sie hatten ihn nie belogen, versucht ihm die Wahrheit so schonend wie möglich beizubringen. Aber dennoch, hätte es Mathilda mehr beruhigt, hätte er geweint und hätte er sich einmal von ihr trösten lassen, oder auch nur in den Arm nehmen lassen.

Stattdessen hatte er am selben Abend der Trauerfeier erklärt: Er wird Detektiv werden und alle ungeklärten Fragen beantworten und dann, würde er auch das verschwundene Flugzeug seiner Eltern finden! Damals hatte sie es als Hilferuf gesehen, doch er hatte jegliches Mitgefühl abgelehnt.

In der Schule befreundete er sich schnell mit Peter und Bob. Die beiden waren seitdem nahezu täglich bei ihnen, auf dem Gelände des Gebrauchtwarenhandels gekommen, zum Spielen und hatten tatsächlich ein paar Jahre später ein Detektivbüro gegründet.

Zunächst hatten sie alle gedacht, das wäre eine harmlose Spielerei, doch schnell mussten sie erkennen, die Detektivtätigkeit war ihr Ernst und sie machten es auch noch unerwartet gut. 

Justus blühte darin auf und so ließen sie und Titus, die Jungs machen, auch wenn sie sich mehr als einmal Sorgen gemacht hatte. Generell tat ihm die Freundschaft zu Bob und Justus gut und die Detektivtätigkeit brachte all seine guten Seiten, die er hatte, zum Vorschein. Seine Intelligenz, Wortgewandheit, Beobachtungsgabe, Hartnäckigkeit aber auch seine Hilfsbereitschaft.

Es gab immer nur das eine Thema, bei den sich nichts tat. Justus eigene Gefühlswelt hatte er in irgendein Hinterzimmer gesperrt, die Tür abgeschlossen und den Schlüssel gab er Niemanden. Ihr nicht, Titus nicht und wie sie beobachtet hatte, auch Peter und Bob nicht.

Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, daß sich Justus öffnet, wenn er mal verliebt war. Daß es ihm genauso gut tat, wie die Freundschaft zu Bob und Peter, aber es tat und tat sich nichts. 

Als Justus 17 wurde und sich immer noch nichts tat, hatte sie sich angefangen Selbstvorwürfe zu machen. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, Justus so nahe zu kommen und vermutlich war es deswegen ihre Schuld. Irgendwann hatte sie etwas grundlegend falsch gemacht. Vielleicht würde er niemals sich einem Menschen wirklich öffnen, niemals eine glückliche Beziehung führen.

Sie hatte Justus sogar vor einigen Wochen gefragt, ob er vielleicht auf Jungs steht. Das wäre vielleicht eine andere Erklärung gewesen, warum er nie an einem Mädchen echtes Interesse gezeigt hatte, warum er vielleicht nicht von sich aus redete. Doch auch das hatte er klar verneint. Auch nach der Hilfsaktion an Weihnachten, wo sie sich sehr bewusst sehr stark positioniert hatten, hatte sich nichts verändert und sie schloss daraus, daß es das leider auch nicht war.

Kurz vor Weihnachten, als Justus auf einmal nach einem Geschenk für ein Mädchen fragte, hatte sie kurz Hoffnung geschöpft, nur um sofort wieder ernüchtert zu werden, doch Titus meinte, sie solle Geduld haben, da bahnt sich vielleicht doch was an.

Und Titus behielt Recht. Gestern, völlig unvermittelt, aus dem Nichts heraus, hatte Justus beim Abendessen verkündet, seine Freundin käme morgen vorbei, wenn es ihnen Recht wäre. 

... wenn es ihnen Recht wäre. Natürlich war es ihnen Recht. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, daß ihr Freudentränen kamen und Justus hatte sich sogar etwas länger in den Arm nehmen lassen, als er es sonst geduldet hatte.

Vielleicht hatte sie Recht und jetzt würde endlich alles gut werden. Hoffentlich mochte sie Justus Kirschkuchen...

Tante Mathilda öffnete den Ofen und augenblicklich verbreitete sich der leckere Duft. Sie machte den Stäbchentest. Genauso mochte Justus seinen Kirschkuchen immer am Liebsten.


	69. Vorstellen (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 14. Januar~~~~~~

Onkel Titus hatte ihn nicht gleich am nächsten Morgen mit Fragen überfallen, wie es Tante Mathilda sicherlich gemacht hätte, an seiner Stelle. Sie hätte es ganz sicher gemacht, aber sie hatte noch geschlafen, als Onkel Titus und er früh am nächsten Morgen aufgebrochen waren. Onkel Titus ließ ihn zunächst noch etwas wach werden und erzählte ihm dann von dem Auftrag in Pasedena, von heiteren Momenten mit Kunden, aus den letzten Tagen. Eben vollkommen normal und Justus war sehr dankbar dafür.

Auf dem Rückweg, rief Tauriel ihn an, um die Zeit mit ihnen abzustimmen, für ihr Treffen und das nahm Onkel Titus dann zum Anlass, das Thema offen anzusprechen.

"Ist sie, das Mädchen, die sich für Fantasy, Pferde und Aphorismen interessiert, bei der du dich vor Weihnachten entschuldigen wolltest?", fragte er nun direkt.

"Ja", bestätigte er einsilbig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sonst noch dazu sagen sollte. 

Doch ganz so schnell gab sein Onkel das Gespräch nicht auf und fragte ihn: "Also hat sie die Entschuldigung angenommen. Seit wann seid ihr zusammen?"

"Ja, seit dem 28.Dezember", antwortete Justus wieder so kurz angebunden wie nur möglich.

"Das freut mich, ich hatte befürchtet, daß es länger dauern würde, bis du es uns sagst", meinte Onkel Titus erleichtert.

Justus runzelte die Stirn und sagte darauf nichts, doch sein Onkel redete weiter. Offensichtlich wollte er etwas los werden.

"Ich war mir nicht sicher, ich fürchte Mathilda würde es sehr hart treffen, wenn ihr schon deutlich länger als zwei Wochen zusammen wärt und du ihr nichts gesagt hättest."

Justus schluckte, er wollte an der Stelle nicht zugeben, das er von sich aus, ihr nichts gesagt hätte, sondern nur weil Tauriel es so wollte. Aber sein Onkel fuhr fort: "Du bist ein guter Mensch, Justus. Es gibt nur einen Fehler den du hast. Du solltest mit den Menschen die dich lieben und die du liebst, etwas offener reden. Mathilda macht sich Vorwürfe, seit du klein bist, weil sie das nicht geschafft hat. Sie hat darauf gehofft, das wenn sie versagt hat, daß deine künftige Freundin es besser kann als sie. Justus wenn dir deine Beziehung wichtig ist, solltest du dringend lernen dich zu öffnen, wenigstens ihr gegenüber. Und wenn du es irgendwann kannst, rede bitte mit Mathilda. Ich denke das hat sie sich verdient. Vielleicht gibt es dann auch mal wieder einen anderen Kuchen, als Kirschkuchen."

"Was hat das denn mit Tante Mathildas Kirschkuchen zu tun?", fragte er verwundert und ausweichend.

"Sehr viel, aber das fragst Du sie, wenn du soweit bist, selber", antwortete Onkel Titus rätselhaft. "Versprich mir einfach, daß du darüber nachdenkst."

"Das werde ich , Onkel Titus", versprach er.

Onkel Titus lächelte, sagte: "Danke." Danach wechselte er zu Justus Erleichterung endlich wieder das Thema.

****

"Tauriel ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name, wo kommt er her?", fragte Tante Mathilda direkt als sie sich ihr vorgestellt hatte. Sie waren quasi gleichzeitig angekommen.

"Hollywood", lachte Tauriel freundlich, "er ist eine Erfindung, für die Verfilmung, von der Hobbit. Im Buch, auf dem der Film basiert, kommt die Rolle gar nicht vor."

"Oh, aber so alt ist der Film doch noch gar nicht, oder?", fragte Tante Mathilda überrascht weiter.

"Nein, eigentlich heiße ich Faye, aber so möchte ich nicht genannt werden, nur meine Mum beharrt auf Faye, aber das kriege ich auch noch hin", erklärte sie selbstsicher.

"Faye ist aber auch ein schöner Name", meinte Tante Mathilda, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

"Ja, für eine Puppe, oder für ein Pony, oder eine Katze, aber nicht für einen Menschen", sagte Tauriel selbstbewusst ihre Meinung dazu.

"Weswegen?", fragte nun Onkel Titus nach.

"Weil man nur als klein und zerbrechlich wahrgenommen wird und das bin ich nicht! Ich bin nichts davon und so will ich auch nicht von Anderen wahrgenommen, oder behandelt werden", erklärte Tauriel geduldig.

"Glaubst du wirklich, das hängt mit dem Namen zusammen?", fragte Tante Mathilda ein wenig zweifelnd, aber auch sehr interessiert. Sie bekam das Dauerstrahlen überhaupt nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht, seit ihr erster Blick auf Tauriel gefallen war.

"Unbedingt, als ich elf war, war ich überall die kleine Faye, ich habe da schon, in den Ferien und am Wochenende, den Frühdienst, auf dem Hof, alleine gemacht. Ich habe erwachsene Leute beim Ausreiten durchs Gelände geführt, aber dennoch haben alle in mir nur ein kleines, hilfloses Mädchen gesehen. Dann habe ich verkündet Tauriel genannt werden zu wollen und es hat sich innerhalb von zwei Wochen alles verändert. Auf einmal wurde ich als stark, selbstbewusst und selbständig wahrgenommen. Das bin ich auch und das passt besser zu mir. Tatsächlich ist meine Mum, die Einzige die den Namen Tauriel ablehnt und sich weigert ihn zu akzeptieren, und sie ist auch die Einzige, die sich ständig übertriebene Sorgen um mich macht, sobald ich mich nur etwas verspäte", erklärte Tauriel überzeugend.

Es war deutlich zu sehen, das Tante Mathilda zufrieden und beeindruckt war. 

"Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal ins Haus gehen und etwas Essen", schlug Onkel Titus vor. 

Tante Mathilda legte auch sofort begeistert los: "Ich wusste nicht was du gern isst, ich habe gedacht wir legen was auf den Grill: Kartoffeln, Maiskolben, Spareribs, Hühnerschenkel, Grillgemüse und einen Salat dazu. Ich dachte irgendwas davon magst du vermutlich auch. Lass einfach weg, was du nicht magst. Und ich habe einen Kirschkuchen gebacken. Ich hoffe du magst Kirschkuchen. Es ist Justus Lieblingskuchen-" 

Tauriel lachte offen, meinte mit beruhigender Geste: "Das klingt alles sehr lecker. Danke für die Einladung und ich mag sowieso jeden Kuchen und backe auch sehr gerne."

Tante Mathilda hatte Tauriel offensichtlich direkt in ihr Herz geschlossen und Justus fiel auf, daß er noch nicht ein Wort seitdem gesprochen hatte. Aber ihm war noch etwas Anderes aufgefallen, der Kirschkuchen. 

Ja er liebte diesen Kuchen tatsächlich, es gab ständig diesen Kuchen. Auch Bob und Peter waren total begeistert von Tante Mathildas Kirschkuchen. Doch da war diese Andeutung von Onkel Titus vorhin und ja eben war es ihr auch wichtig, als Tauriel Interesse zeigte. Es sah fast so aus, als wäre es eine große Erleichterung gewesen, als Tauriel meinte sie liebt Kuchen. Nun es gab ständig Kirschkuchen bei ihnen, Kirschkuchen war ein Stück Zuhause, es gab ihn soweit er zurück denken konnte, immer schon, nahezu täglich. Doch jetzt fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, warum es so war.

Nachdenklich legte er, als sie sich in die Küche setzten einen Arm um Tauriels Taille und sie gab ihm einen Kuss. Der erste Kuss vor seiner Tante und seinem Onkel war komisch, aber jeder weitere, fühlte sich ein bißchen weniger komisch an. 

Beim Essen wurde die Unterhaltung immer lockerer und inzwischen kamen er und Onkel Titus auch regelmäßig zu Wort und als Tauriel zum Nachtisch etwas Kirschkuchen probierte und ihn für sehr lecker befand, war klar Tante Mathilda war so überglücklich, daß Justus sich fragte warum ihm nie aufgefallen war, das da irgendwas nicht stimmte. Der Kirschkuchen nahm einen viel zu hohen Stellenwert ein.

Onkel Titus staunte nicht schlecht, als Tauriel ihnen freiwillig nach dem Essen half, den Transporter auszuladen und dann auch richtig mit anpackte, durchaus vergleichbar mit Peter. 

Peter kam genau richtig, als die Arbeit vorbei war, zwischen Lernen und einem Basketballspiel vorbei und während Onkel Titus Tauriel ein paar seiner kuriosen Schätze zeigte, berichtete ihm Peter, daß er gestern mit seinen Eltern geredet hatte. Kurz schilderte er ihm von dem Gespräch und dann eisten sie Tauriel los und nahmen sie mit in ihre Zentrale.

Neugierig sah sie sich um. Sie tranken zusammen eine Cola und unterhielten sich dabei, bis Peter zu seinem Basketballspiel aufbrach. 

Als Tauriel sein Zimmer betrat, musste sie lachen. Bestens amüsiert ließ sie ihr Blick über das Chaos in seinem Zimmer gleiten. Etwas peinlich war es ihm wirklich. Er hätte gestern Abend vielleicht doch besser noch etwas aufgeräumt. 

"Ja so in etwa habe ich mir dein Zimmer vorgestellt", meinte sie weiterhin mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

"Sorry. Ich hätte wohl Aufräumen sollen", entschuldigte er sich verlegen.

"Schon gut. Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, von Jemandem der beim ersten Treffen erzählt, sein Lieblingszitat von Einstein ist: Ordnung braucht nur der Dumme. Das Genie beherrscht das Chaos."

"Oh. Ja nun- Ich", stammelte Justus verlegen.

Doch Tauriel beachtete sein Gestammel nicht weiter, sondern kam zu ihm und verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss, den er erwiderte. 

Bemüht forsch, drängte er sie zu seinem Bett. Er wusste ziemlich genau, was er wollte, auch wenn er es nicht gewohnt war, es so deutlich zu zeigen, aber er wusste sehr wohl, daß sie es sich von ihm wünschen würde. Das gab ihm etwas Sicherheit.

Sie ließen sich auf sein Bett nieder, waren dabei leidenschaftlich am Knutschen. Aufgeregt wagte er es, mit der Hand unter ihr Shirt zu gehen und streichelte ihre zarte Haut sanft. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich, wie gut sich ihre Haut anfühlte. Seine Hand wanderte höher zu ihren Brüsten und in dem Moment, störte ihn der BH, den sie trug total. Er wollte ihre Haut spüren, keinen Stoff, doch bevor er sich, mit seiner Hand, einen Weg unter ihren BH bahnen konnte, klopfte es an die Tür. "Inspektor Cotta ist am Telefon", erklärte Onkel Titus die Störung durch die geschlossene Tür durch und Justus beendete sein Vorhaben mit einem Seufzen.

Und wirklich wichtig, war das Gespräch auch nicht, nur die Absage für eine Gerichtliche Aussage für einen Fall der schon ein paar Monate her ist. Der Mann war jetzt doch geständig und war nun rechtskräftig verurteilt worden. Ihre Aussage war nun nicht mehr von Belang. 

Am Liebsten hätte er da weiter gemacht, wo sie gerade aufgehört hatten, aber Tante Mathilda kündigte bevor er wieder im Zimmer war an, daß sie gleich mal seine Hilfe brauchte und das Abendessen würde auch bald anstehen....


	70. Familiengespräch (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 21. Januar~~~~~~

Es gab so vieles, daß er mit seinem Dad, aber auch mit seiner Mum bereden sollte, oder müsste, aber es ergab sich einfach nicht.

Seine Mum war nach Hause gekommen, als weder er noch sein Dad zu Hause waren, hatte ein paar Sachen gepackt und war wieder verschwunden. Zu Bob hatte sie überhaupt keinen Kontakt aufgenommen und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er das finden sollte.

Bob fragte sich, ob er vielleicht sie anrufen sollte, aber er hatte so eine Angst, daß sie etwas sagen könnte, was ihm zu viel wurde, das er es ließ. Stattdessen versteckte er sich hinter der Schule, die gerade wieder das Tempo anzogen und sie mit neuem Stoff überschüttet hatten, seinem Berg an Hausaufgaben, kümmerte sich um das Protokoll vom Manson Fall für das Archiv, das er letzte Woche hatte schleifen lassen. Ging jeden Tag ins Zentrum, in die Bibliothek... Hauptsache, er konnte die Situation Zuhause weitestgehend ausblenden. 

Peter und Justus sah er diese Woche nur in der Schule, was ihm gelegen kam. Peter kam mit dem Anzug im Unterricht gerade gar nicht klar und lernte in jeder freien Minute, die er nicht beim Training war. Und Justus verbrachte jede freie Minute mit Tauriel. Er sagte ihnen nichts von dem, was zuhause los war, weil er nicht erklären konnte, weswegen er sich daran schuldig fühlte.

Seinen Dad sah er auch kaum. Er musste arbeiten als Bob nach Hause kam, kam meistens erst sehr spät am Abend nach Hause und schlief morgens noch, wenn er zur Schule ging. Aber das Wenige, das er mitbekam, war nicht gut. Zweimal war Bob nach dem Einschlafen, noch einmal aufgewacht und hatte gehört, wie seine Eltern sich übers Telefon gestritten hatten. Und dann bekam er am Freitag, von seinem Dad eine Nachricht aufs Handy, darin hieß es: 

Familiengespräch Samstag 18:00 Uhr

Düstere Vorahnungen hatten ihn schon, als er die Nachricht las, ergriffen. Generell schon gestaltete er seinen Samstag Abend, nur sehr ungern, mit einem Familiengespräch. Doch es war diesmal sehr wichtig, das war ihm klar. Und auch wenn sie nicht mehr geredet hatten, wußte Bob inzwischen, daß sein Vater hinter ihm stand. Gesten sagen oft mehr als Worte.

****

Sein Dad war wortkarg, während sie auf seine Mum warteten. Bob hatte seine Kleidung danach ausgewählt, was besonderes maskulin war, also Kleiderstücke die seiner Mum besonders gefielen, dafür ihm eher weniger. Früher war ihm das nie so aufgefallen, heute wurde ihm das richtig bewusst. Dadurch war schon das Anziehen zu einer unangenehmen Situation geworden. Er versteckte Ava dahinter noch mehr als üblich.

Sein Vater nahm es mit einem argwöhnischen Blick zur Kenntnis, sagte aber nichts darauf. Immerhin, das war ein Anfang, doch wesentlicher war nun wohl, in wie weit er seine Mum aufklären würden und in wie weit sie ihn dann noch akzeptieren konnte, wo die Kompromisse liegen sollten.

Als seine Mum kam, war die Stimmung, wie befürchtet eisig und die Luft zum Schneiden. Die ersten Minuten sagte keiner irgendwas und sie setzten sich stumm, angespannt und mit Abstand um den Tisch. 

Dann eröffnete seine Mum das Gespräch. "Ich habe mich versetzen lassen. Ich kann zum nächsten Ersten in einer Zweigstelle in Texas anfangen. Nur eine Ortschaft weit von meinen Eltern entfernt."

"Du hast dich bereits versetzen lassen?", hakte sein Dad entrüstet nach und auch Bob musste schlucken, brachte aber kein Wort raus. Bob wollte keineswegs nach Texas!!

"Allerdings, meine Eltern sind gerade dabei mir eine Wohnung zu mieten. Ich nehme an du willst nicht mit?", bestätigte sie. Den zweiten Teil hatte sie an Bob gerichtet, der sofort unbehaglich den Kopf schüttelte. Wenn er eine Wahl hatte garantiert nicht und ansonsten eigentlich auch nicht.

"Das heißt, du willst dich scheiden lassen?", hakte sein Dad, mit großer Bitterkeit in der Stimme, nach. In Bob überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Seine Mum wollte ausziehen? Einfach so nach Texas ziehen? Ohne sie? Bob war so entsetzt, daß es ihm gänzlich die Kehle zuschnürte. 

"Ja genau das heißt es. Mir reicht es!", schleuderte sie ihnen zornig entgegen.

"Warum?", fragte sein Dad hilflos. Bob lag die Frage genauso auf der Zunge, hatte aber aus Angst vor der Antwort nicht die Kraft gehabt, es auch tatsächlich auszusprechen.

"Weil ich es überdrüssig bin. Es geht immer nur nach eurem Kopf, nachdem was ihr wollt. Das war jetzt das zweite Mal, wo Bob nicht mit kam, als es darum ging meine Familie zu besuchen. Ich wohne nur wegen euch in Kalifornien. Ich wollte hier nie leben", polterte seine Mum aufgebracht los.

"Aber darüber könnte man doch reden", warf sein Dad ein und versuchte Ruhe in das Gespräch reinzubringen.

Doch seine Mum lehnte auch das entschieden ab, sie redete sich regelrecht in Rage: "Wozu? Damit es am Ende doch wieder heißt: Nun wir haben geredet und du bist überstimmt? Ich möchte das nicht mehr. Ich möchte nicht mehr in Kalifornien leben. Schon lange nicht mehr und das weißt du. Ich möchte nicht immer überstimmt werden. Ich möchte nicht einen Mann haben, der mir sagt, das alle meine Ansichten falsch sind und ich möchte keinen Sohn haben, für den ich mich schämen muss."

Das war eindeutig zu viel. Ihre Worte schmerzten wie Peitschenhiebe. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Bob sprang auf und wollte davonlaufen, doch sein Dad griff nach ihm und hielt ihn fest, zog ihm ganz bestimmt in eine Umarmung, während er zu ihr sagte: "Schäm dich von mir aus, aber nicht für Bob. Vielleicht hast du Recht und es ist wirklich das Beste, wenn wir uns scheiden lassen." Sein Dad bezog wieder eine klare Position für ihn und das war wirklich hilfreich, auch wenn sie den Schmerz, wegen der verbalen Attacken seiner Mum nicht nehmen konnten.

"Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt besser, ich komme morgen früh und fange an meine Sachen zu packen", sagte seine Mum, stand auf und ging ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Die Tür fiel knallende ins Schloß.

Sie ließ die beiden geschockt und verletzt zurück. Stundenlang saßen sie da, weinten, trösteten sich, redeten nur gelegentlich ein paar einzelne Worte und gingen dann irgendwann schlafen. 

Vermutlich schlief sein Dad genausowenig, wie Bob in dieser Nacht. Eine ganze Reihe fürchterlicher und schmerzhafter Fragen, kamen in ihm hoch und schnürten seine Brust und seine Kehle zu. War es nun tatsächlich seine Schuld, wenn seine Eltern sich scheiden lassen wollten? Nur weil er anders war? Weil er nicht nach Texas wollte? Seine Mum wusste doch noch nicht einmal wirklich, wie anders er war. Skinny hatte neulich gesagt, daß sie hier in einer Gegend lebten in der Anders sein schon normal war. War das das Problem? Wollte seine Mum deswegen nach Texas? Weil Texas viel konservativer war? Und weil sie das im Gegensatz zu ihnen gut fand.

Bob war nun mal hier in Kalifornien großgeworden und er liebte Kalifornien. Und Skinny hatte nicht unrecht. Kalifornien war schon sehr tolerant, im Vergleich zu anderen Staaten, insbesondere Texas. Wenn er irgendwann und irgendwo einmal offen und glücklich leben konnte und wollte, dann wohl nur in Kalifornien. 

Aber genau die Punkte, die ihm so wichtig waren, wollte seine Mum eben nicht. Sie waren von Grund auf verschieden. Es gab keine Einigung, kein Kompromiss, diesmal ganz sicher nicht. Entweder sie war weiterhin unglücklich oder er würde es sein, oder aber sie trennten sich, worauf es gerade hinauslief. 

Und sein Dad? Er musste sich wohl zwischen ihnen entscheiden und momentan sah es so aus, als hätte er sich für ihn entschieden. Denn er hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und nicht versucht um die Ehe zu kämpfen, obwohl es ihm sehr weh tat. Das war deutlich zu sehen und zu spüren.

Seine Mum hatte sich letztendlich entschieden, hatte bereits Pläne gemacht und war dabei diese in die Tat zu setzen. Und sie mussten jetzt damit leben, ob sie wollten oder nicht.


	71. Berg und Talfahrt (Justus)

**** **Justus** **** 

~~~~~~Samstag der 21. Januar~~~~~~  


Das Kennenlernen zwischen Tante und Onkel und Tauriel verlief viel besser, als Justus es je erwartet hätte und das brachte einige Vorteile für sie beide. Da er eh Klassenbester seit jeher war, und auch Tauriel immer die Erwartungen ihrer Eltern übertroffen hatte, erlaubten sie ihnen auch in der Woche beieinander zu übernachten. 

Doch am Donnerstagmorgen saß er bei Tauriel zuhause am Frühstückstisch. Er hatte Katie geholfen beim Frühstück machen, während Tauriel und Al morgens vor der Schule ihrem Vater halfen die Pferde zu versorgen.

"Du lebst bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel, hat Faye erzählt", fing Katie ein Gespräch an, während sie bereits Karotten schälte.

"Ja das stimmt", antwortete Justus und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. An dieses extrem frühe Aufstehen hier, musste man sich echt gewöhnen, das war echt heftig! Ohne Kaffee bekam er das nicht hin.

"Ich weiß, Faye findet das übertrieben und altmodisch und ich sollte ihr mehr vertrauen und zutrauen, inklusive Menschenkenntnis, aber ich würde deine Tante und deinen Onkel gerne kennenlernen. Ich möchte wissen, bei wem meine Tochter inzwischen regelmäßig übernachtet", rechtfertigte sich Katie direkt. Offenbar war es deswegen bereits zu einer Diskussion innerhalb der Familie gekommen, von der Tauriel ihm nichts erzählt hatte.

Irgendwie konnte Justus das Bedürfnis von Katie nachvollziehen. Er nickte verstehend. Es war wirklich verständlich aus ihrer Sicht, aber ihre Beziehung bekam dadurch auch etwas sehr Offizielles und ihre dreiwöchige Beziehung wurde dadurch sehr groß, fand Justus. 

So große Gefühle und Gedanken und das so früh am Morgen, Justus hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf sagen sollte. Doch Katie sah ihn abwartend an und dann fragte sie noch sehr direkt. "Ich würde die Beiden gerne einladen, am Liebsten schon für dieses Wochenende, würdest du ihnen diese Einladung in meinem Namen aussprechen?"

Wie könnte man das denn ablehnen? Wo er doch hier so offen aufgenommen wurde. Er kramte in seiner Erinnerung, was Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus über das anstehende Wochenende bereits erwähnt haben und antwortete dann: "Ich glaube Samstag Nachmittag würde passen. Am Sonntag wollten sie nach San Diego zu einer großen Auktion."

Katie strahlte begeistert und kaum waren die Anderen aus dem Stall zurück, wurde bereits die Planung für das Wochenende vorgenommen, damit auch genug Zeit für die Gäste war. Tauriel rollte zunächst mit den Augen, weil Katie sich wieder durchgesetzt hatte, plante dann aber eifrig mit.

Das setzte Justus wieder enorm unter Druck und weil Tauriel merkte, daß das für Justus etwas zuviel wurde, schon wieder zu Tante und Onkel zu gehen und einen weiteren Schritt zu machen, übernahm sie es, am Donnerstag Abendden Beiden die Einladung auszusprechen.

*** 

Den Samstag Vormittag musste er fleißig helfen im Gebrauchtwarenhandel, damit sie zu der Einladung kommen konnten und nicht allzu viel Arbeit liegen blieb, denn auf den nächsten Tag, konnten sie die Arbeit auch nicht verschieben, da Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus, dann in San Diego sein würden. Sie mussten langsam los, aber Tante Mathilda stand nervös vor dem Ofen und meinte der Kirschkuchen sei noch nicht fertig.

Onkel Titus rollte mit den Augen und wollte schon mal vorgehen, alles abschließen, das Auto bereit stellen. Das rief in Justus die Erinnerung hervor, das Onkel Titus meinte, daß es einen Hintergrund gab, weswegen Tante Mathilda immer nur Kirschkuchen backte.

Vielleicht war das ein guter Moment, um dieser mysteriösen Anmerkung mal etwas auf den Grund zu gehen. Er setzte sich neben sie und meinte. "Weswegen hast du überhaupt einen Kirschkuchen gebacken? Ihr seid doch eingeladen zum Kuchen. Katie hat garantiert auch Kuchen gebacken."

"Ja, aber doch nicht deinen Kirschkuchen!" hatte sie ihm geantwortet.

"Nein ganz sicher nicht, aber Katie kann auch gut backen und dann gibt es eben mal etwas anderes", hatte er strategisch eingeworfen und beobachtete sie genau.

"Aber das ist doch dein Lieblingskuchen!", widersprach Mathilda und ihr traten Tränen in die Augen, für die Justus gerade absolut keine Erklärung fand. 

Seine Neugier focht einen schweren Kampf aus, mit seinem Bedürfnis, seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten, was schwierig werden könnte, wenn er weiter nachhakte, und seine Neugier gewann.

"Das stimmt schon, aber ich mag auch Schokokuchen, Käsekuchen, Apfelkuchen und letzte Woche gab es sogar Karottenkuchen bei Katie und ich war etwas überrascht, aber auch der war richtig lecker",

"Aber wenn du Kirschkuchen willst, dann bekommst du Kirschkuchen, dir soll es doch an nichts fehlen, mein Junge", blieb Tante Mathilda stur, aber auch sehr emotional. 

So langsam bekam Justus eine Idee, von der Problematik, zweifelte ob es eine gute Idee war weiterzureden, tat es aber dennoch: "Und du glaubst, mir würde etwas fehlen, wenn es Schokokuchen statt Kirschkuchen gäbe?"

Tante Mathilda schluckte sichtbar. "Du wolltest doch immer deinen Kirschkuchen und ich habe das verstanden. Ich habe fast jeden Tag Kirschkuchen gebacken um dich glücklich zu machen", bestätigte Tante Mathilda. Das war aber nur eine halbe Erklärung, ihm fehlte da noch ein wichtiges Puzzleteil.

"Ich verstehe nicht oder vielleicht habe ich es auch nur vergessen. Warum glaubst du, muss es unbedingt dieser Kirschkuchen sein?", fragte Justus nach und wappnet sich. Er hatte Bedenken keine sachliche, rationale Antwort zu bekommen, wie die Wirkweise einzelner Zutaten auf die diversen Botenstoffe.

"Das war doch nie mein Kirschkuchen", gab Tante Mathilda bewegt zu, "es war der Kuchen deiner Mutter. Du wolltest jeden Tag ihren Kuchen essen, solange sie weg sind und du wolltest sie mit Kirschkuchen begrüßen, wenn sie zurückkommen, also haben wir jeden Tag einen Kirschkuchen gebacken. Es war schon okay. Ich wollte doch das es dir gut geht, das es dir an nichts fehlt."

Justus schluckte. Eine kalte Hand hatte nach seinen Eingeweiden gegriffen und schnürrte sie zu. Ein Orkan tobte in ihm. Er wusste, er musste etwas darauf sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Er sortierte mühevoll seine Gedanken, bemühte sich nach außen hin, die Fassung zu wahren.

So sachlich rational wie er noch spielen konnte, sagte er: "Aber sie sind tot und sie kommen nicht mehr zurück. Das habe ich längst eingesehen, spätestens seit Venezuela. Und Katie und Ted sind auch nicht meine Eltern. Mir hat es sonst an nichts gefehlt. Danke.."

Tante Mathilda schloß ihn in eine Umarmung, die er diesmal widerstandslos über sich ergehen ließ. Ein wenig tat es ihm vielleicht auch gut. Er wusste es gerade nicht, fühlte sich überfordert und aufgewühlt. Er versuchte ihr Gespräch wieder auf eine rein sachliche Ebene zu bringen, während er sich wieder aus ihrer Umarmung befreite: "Ich glaube, der Kirschkuchen ist jetzt fertig. Hol ihn aus dem Ofen und pack ihn ein, wir sollten los und Onkel Titus wartet sicher schon auf uns."

Sie nickte, wischte dich die Tränen aus den Augen und holte den Kuchen aus dem Ofen. Justus ging schon vor, zu Onkel Titus. Er brauchte jetzt auch etwas räumlichen und emotionalen Abstand von ihr.

**

Nach einem kurzen Vorstellen, fragte Justus Katie höflich, ob es ihr Recht wäre, wenn er mit Faye Ausreiten würde. Sie schaute ihn irritiert an, vermutlich weil er sonst nie Faye sagte, aber sie stimmte zu und während ihre Eltern und seine Tante und Onkel zusammen Kaffee trinken und Kuchen essen wollten, flüchtete er regelrecht.

Das Gefühl des Windes, der durch die Haare bließ, während er im vollen Galopp, über eine Wiese ritt, tat einfach gut. Tauriel hatte zwar gleich gemerkt, daß etwas los war, das stand ihr die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber sie übte sich in Geduld mit ihm, bis er irgendwann abstieg und sich ins Gras setzte, bis sie nachfragte. 

Vielleicht weil er wusste, Tauriel würde definitiv nicht locker lassen, redete er, zwischendurch unter Tränen, die er sich wegwischte, über all das Chaos in ihm, daß dieses Gespräch vorhin bei ihm aufgewühlt hatte und obwohl Tauriel nichts weiter machte als ihm zuzuhören, ging es ihm danach tatsächlich wieder deutlich besser.

Da es immer noch viel zu früh dunkel wurden, konnten sie nicht allzu lange bleiben. Aber es hatte gereicht um genug Kraft wieder zu sammeln, sich der Situation zu stellen.

Wie es aussah, hatten sich die vier Erwachsenen in ihrer Abwesenheit gut verstanden und Justus registrierte, daß Mathilda das Buttermandelkuchenrezept von Katie abgeschrieben hatte. Scheinbar war nicht nur für ihn viel passiert heute, durch dieses kurze, unangenehm intime Gespräch in ihrer Küche. Vermutlich würde es jetzt auch nicht mehr ganz so oft Kirschkuchen geben. Justus wusste, daß es das Richtige wäre, aber er hatte gerade keine Ahnung wie er das tatsächlich fand.

Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus verabschiedeten sich und Justus blieb zum Übernachten, ganz so wie es geplant gewesen war. 

Später beim Abendessen sprach Ted ihn an. "Mathilda und Titus sind sehr nett. Sie haben uns von eurem Detektivunternehmen erzählt, das du zusammen mit Peter und Bob führst. Sag mal, hättet ihr aktuell Interesse an einem neuen Fall?"

"Na klar immer. Um was geht es?", antwortete Justus sofort und erleichtert darüber, daß es nur um etwas Sachliches ging.

"Ein guter Freund von mir hat da eine komische Sache, er bekommt regelmäßig sehr rätselhafte Botschaften und da ist auch sonst so einiges sonderbar. Er weiß nicht an wen er sich wenden sollte und steht dem ratlos gegenüber. Nachdem ich heute von einigen euren Fällen gehört habe, dachte ich, das wäre vielleicht etwas für euch. Darf ich einen Kontakt herstellen?", erklärte Ted und weckte damit seine Neugier.

"Sehr gerne. Ich muss das dann noch mit Peter und Bob abstimmen, aber das klingt sehr interessant", stimmte Justus zu.


	72. Shopping in San Francisco (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Montag der 23. Januar~~~~~~

Nach einer schrecklichen Nacht stand er morgens nur auf, weil er musste. Er musste was trinken und die Toilette aufsuchen.

Als er in die Küche kam, saß sein Dad bereits dort vor einer Kaffeetasse. Er sah ihn traurig an, dann presste er seine Lippen aufeinander und zwang sich zu einem verkrampften Lächeln, bevor er ihn ansprach: "Guten Morgen Bob. Mum wird in einer halben Stunde hier sein und anfangen Kisten zu packen. Ich - Willst du dann hier sein? Nochmal mit ihr reden, musst du das sehen? oder sollen wir zwei spontan wegfahren?"

Bob dachte kurz darüber nach. Er hatte selbst schon darüber nachgedacht, ob er zu Peter und Justus gehen sollte, wollte sich eigentlich nicht auch noch mit dem Anblick quälen, wie seine Mutter anfing zu packen und die Familie verließ. Er wollte nicht mit ihr reden, sie hatte gestern schon mehr als genug gesagt.

Doch er wollte Peter und Justus auch noch nicht mitteilen, was passiert war, erstmal den Schrecken setzen lassen. Dann in Ruhe überlegen, was er sagen wollte und konnte. Er hatte ihnen bisher nicht einmal von dem Streit seiner Eltern erzählt. Mit seinem Dad wegfahren, würde ihm zumindestens erstmal Zeit verschaffen. "Ich glaube wegfahren ist gar nicht so verkehrt", antwortete er ihm zögerlich.

Und dann ging es ziemlich schnell, Bob war kurz ins Bad gegangen und dann hatten sie sich ins Auto gesetzt und waren losgefahren. Sie waren sich einig, daß sie weg sein wollten, bevor seine Mum zum Packen kam und nahmen nichts mit, Bob noch nicht einmal sein Handy.

Sie waren zunächst am Pazifik entlang gefahren, hatten sich etwas zum Essen und Trinken besorgt und hatten sich dann in Santa Barbara an den Butterfly Beach gesetzt und gepicknickt. 

"Darf ich dich was fragen?", hatte sein Dad nach längerem Schweigen, ein Gespräch eröffnet.

"Ich weiß nicht. Um was geht es?", meinte Bob unsicher.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sein Dad ihn schlicht, aber scheinbar ernst.

"Wegen Mum?", hakte Bob nach, denn er fand die Frage seines Dads ziemlich überflüssig.

"Nein, was das angeht kenne ich die Antwort. Du bist genauso entsetzt und traurig wie ich", kam sein Dad ihm entgegen.

Bob nickte nur und wartete ab, ob sein Dad die Frage, wie er sie gemeint hatte, noch weiter erörtern würde.

"Ich weiß aber nicht wie es dir sonst geht. Seit wir aus Portland zurück sind, haben wir uns kaum gesehen und noch weniger geredet", fuhr sein Dad dann nach einer kleinen Pause fort.

"Hmm Justus hat einen neuen Fall für uns angenommen und danach ging die Schule wieder los und du warst auch viel unterwegs", sagte Bob und hatte irgendwie das Gefühl er müsse diese Rechtfertigung ablegen.

"Ich wollte dir keinen Vorwurf machen, sondern wissen, wie es dir geht", erklärte sein Dad sanft.

"Ich - eigentlich gut, mein Fuß fühlt sich wieder normal an. Dr Alvez meinte das letzte Mal, ich darf wieder alles wie zuvor, nur wenn ich wider Erwarten Schmerzen oder eine Schwellung bekommen sollte, soll ich wieder erstmal langsam machen und eine Pause einlegen", antwortete Bob.

"Das ist doch schon Mal eine gute Nachricht", nickte sein Dad.

Bob war sich sicher, daß das nicht das war, was sein Dad hören wollte, aber sie beließen es zunächst dabei. Statt weiter zu bohren wechselte sein Dad das Thema: "Wie wäre es mit San Francisco?"

"Heute? Ist das nicht etwas weit für einen Tagestrip?", fragte er zweifelnd.

"Wer redet von einem Tagestrip?", entgegnete sein Dad.

"Morgen habe ich wieder Schule und du musst auch zur Arbeit, oder?", meinte Bob ein wenig verunsichert auf was das nun hinauslief.

"Ganz ehrlich, unter den aktuellen Umständen, nehme ich mir erstmal frei. Es ist gerade nicht soviel los, das dürfte kein Problem sein und du gehörst gerade auch nicht in die Schule, bis du den ersten Schrecken verkraftet hast", erklärte sein Dad ihm seinen Standpunkt.

"Du willst länger wegbleiben?", fragte Bob überrascht noch einmal nach, obwohl sein Dad das ja gerade in anderen Worten bereits gesagt hatte.

"Wenn du gar nicht willst können wir auch fragen, ob du bei Justus oder Peter wohnen kannst, für die nächste Woche, dann geh ich solange in ein Hotel", bot sein Dad ihm alternativ an.

"Nein, ich würde schon gerne etwas wegbleiben, aber ich habe überhaupt nichts mitgenommen", meinte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das macht doch nichts, wir können doch einfach die Dinge die wir brauchen neu kaufen", erwiderte sein Dad ihm mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

"Okay", bestätigte Bob.

***

Sein Dad war geradewegs ins Castro District gefahren und dort hatte sie sich ein kleines, aber sehr nettes Hotel gesucht. Und diesmal wurden zwei Zimmer gebucht.

Bob fühlte sich ausgesprochen wohl hier, sowohl in diesem Hotel, als auch in der Lage. Es war ein wenig wie im Zentrum, ein wenig wie in einer Schutzzone. Hier waren soviele Andere, die nicht der Norm entsprachen. Es hingen überall soviele Regenbogenfahnen, um das auch noch positiv hervorzuheben. Dennoch kannte er hier niemanden, das fand Bob alles hilfreich. Es war schon fast unreal, wie sicher und willkommen er sich hier fühlte. 

Das hieß: Er kannte hier Niemanden, abgesehen von seinem Dad. Doch sein Dad hatte Ava bereits gesehen und hatte nicht ablehnend reagiert, sondern ihn vor einer Konfrontation mit seiner Mum geschützt, hatte sich vor ihn gestellt, in den Arm genommen. Es war seine Schuld, wenn sich seine Eltern scheiden ließen. Doch sein Dad hatte klar Position bezogen und war mit ihm hier her gekommen. Die Aussage war überdeutlich, auch wenn sie nicht weiter darüber geredet hatten bislang.

Sein Dad und er hatten auch an diesem Tag nur wenig geredet und waren früh nach dem Abendessen auf ihr Zimmer gegangen.

Bob hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen und die Menschen auf der Straße beobachtet. Es waren Menschen von hier und es waren Touristen. Die Menschen waren gut gelaunt, lachten und unterhielten sich auf der Straße und ein erheblicher Teil der Paare waren gleichgeschlechtliche Paare und es waren auch einige Menschen darunter die offen trans* waren.

****

Sie waren zum Frühstück verabredet und wollten dann Shoppen gehen. Aus Mangel an Alternativen zog Bob nach dem Duschen noch einmal seine Kleidung von gestern an.

Beim Frühstück erzählte sein Dad ihm, daß er bereits heute morgen schon mit Justus und mit der Schule telefoniert hatte, hatte ihm das wichtigste zusammengefasst und ihm Grüße ausgerichtet.

Und danach gingen sie los, um sich die Dinge zu kaufen, die sie brauchten, zunächst wollte sein Dad Kleidung kaufeb und damit stand Bob vor einer großen Hürde. 

Sein Dad steuerte zielsicher die Herrenabteilung an und fand schnell was er brauchte, Hosen, T-Shirts, ein Hemd, Socken Unterwäsche. Doch Bob fand dort nichts was er wollte, nichts was zu Ava passte. Und eigentlich wäre das, was Bob wollte. Als Ava zu shoppen, sich selbst sein, gerade hier im Castro District.

Unglücklich schüttelte Bob nur den Kopf, als sein Dad ihm ein paar Vorschläge machte. "Ich würde lieber alleine einkaufen", sagte er nach dem dritten Mal schüchtern.

"Warum?", hakte sein Dad nach.

"Ich - Hier - Es ist- ", stammelte er verlegen und schaffte keine richtige Antwort.

"Falsche Abteilung?", fragte dann sein Dad und kam ihm damit ein großes Stück entgegen.

Bob nickte zaghaft. "Hier gibt es nichts mit dem ich mich, wie ich fühlen würde", erklärte er vorsichtig.

"Und wie fühlst du dich, als du?", fragte sein Dad wohl mit soviel Verständnis nach, wie er aufbringen konnte.

"Weiblicher", antwortete Bob unsicher.

"Also Damenabteilung?", vergewisserte sich sein Dad, ob er es richtig geschlußfolgert hatte.

Bob nickte zögernd.

"Okay. Dann bezahle ich jetzt meine Sachen und dann gehen wir eben in die Damenabteilung", antwortete sein Dad betont locker.

Und tatsächlich standen sie nur 10 Minuten später zwischen Blusen und Röcken und Ava taute immer mehr auf, fand immer mehr schöne Sachen, aber hielt sich an dezente Dinge, weiblich ja, aber dabei nicht auch noch gewagt sexy. Das war auch so schon ein Meilenstein.

Sein Dad gab sich nämlich wirklich sehr viel Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie bizarr das für ihn sein musste. Vorallem nach dem Bob nach dem Bezahlen in der Umkleidekabine optisch verschwand und es Ava war, die hinauskam.

"Ein Kaffee?" fragte er ein wenig unsicher, legte aber die Hand aussagekräftig auf ihre Schulter. Ava nickte dankbar. So gingen sie bis zum nächsten Cafe und setzten sich.

"Danke", sagte Ava scheinbar ins Blaue.

"Bob du bist mein Sohn und ich bin stolz auf dich, das habe ich dir schon gesagt. Ja ich muss zugeben, das ist ungewohnt, aber ich werde mich daran schon gewöhnen-" fing er enthusiastisch an.

"Dad bitte nicht", Ava war sofort zum Heulen zumute, aber dennoch fiel ihr ein, was Skinny ihr dazu gesagt hatte. 

"Was?", fragte Dad verständnislos nach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

"Ich - kannst du bitte aufhören, das so zu sagen? Für mich ist das schrecklich!", versuchte sie sich an einer Erklärung.

"Ich verstehe es nicht", gab ihr Dad unsicher zu.

"Ich - fühle mich dadurch in eine Ecke gedrängt , in der ich nicht sein mag", versuchte es Ava weiter.

Doch ihr Dad sah immernoch vollkommen ratlos aus. Doch unerwartet gab es Unterstützung. Ein junger Mann war zu ihnen an den Tisch gekommen, eigentlich wohl um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. 

"Für viele Menschen ist die ständige Geschlechtereinteilung schwierig, sagen sie doch einfach, ich bin stolz auf dich, ohne eine Geschlechterzuordnung mit einzubauen", erklärte er so locker, als würde er das öfters tun.

Dad nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn, offensichtlich dachte er gerade darüber nach.

Der junge Mann lächelte freundlich und erklärte sich: "Eigentlich bin ich an den Tisch gekommen, um sie zu fragen, was sie bestellen möchten."

Ava erwiderte das Lächeln, sagte aufrichtig: "Danke." Danach übernahm es Ava für sie zwei zu bestellen.

Der junge Mann schrieb mit, versprach gleich mit ihrer Bestellung zurück zu sein und entfernte sich dann auch wieder diskret. 

"Das heißt - du siehst dich selbst als Mädchen und wirst irgendwann dich angleichen lassen und als Frau leben?", versuchte sein Dad es direkt.

"Ich fürchte es ist noch komplizierter", gab Ava zu.

"Kannst du versuchen es mir zu erklären, oder hast du ein Wort, das ich recherchieren kann, für mich?", bat er.

"Nein, tut mir Leid. Mein Problem aktuell ist noch, ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Ich fühle mich weiblicher, als ihr mich seht, manchmal sehr viel, manchmal nur ein kleines bißchen. Es ist unterschiedlich, und es verändert sich immer weiter, desto besser ich damit umgehen kann. Ich gehe einen Weg, von dem ich nicht weiß wo er mich hinführt. Ich weiß nur, das ist mein Weg. Lindsay meint, ich soll versuchen keine Schublade für mich zu finden, der ich versuche zu entsprechen sondern meinen Weg finden und dann erst gucken wohin er mich geführt hat", versuchte Ava so offen und so gut wie möglich die Situation zu erklären.

"Wer ist Lindsay?", fragte er interessiert nach.

"Sie arbeitet ehrenamtlich im Zentrum. Ich gehe da häufig hin, zum offenen Jugendtreff, um mich mit Anderen auszutauschen. Ich habe da bereits Freunde gefunden", antwortete Ava.

"Freunde- wissen deine Freunde Bescheid?", tat ihr Dad sicher ein weiteres Unterthema auf.

"Nein, Justus und Peter wissen nichts und auch sonst niemand aus meinem allgemeinen Bekanntenkreis", schilderte Ava, den aktuellen Stand.

"Das heißt ich bin nicht der Einzige dem du nicht genug vertraust und mit dem du nicht redest?", fragte ihr Dad mit ein klein wenig Entäuschung in der Stimme nach.

"Das ist nicht so einfach, ich vertraue euch, aber ich muss erstmal selber die Antworten kennen, bevor ich euch die Fragen beantworten kann, die ihr mir dann stellt."

"Und gibt es irgendetwas, auf das du mir bereits eine Antwort geben kannst?", fragte er sie nun und wirkte total verloren und hilflos.

"Ja. Ich werde wohl nie eine Freundin haben, weil ich kein sexuelles Interesse an Frauen habe", stellte Bob klar.

"Okay. Das ist doch schon mal etwas", freute ihr Dad sich, über das kleine Entgegenkommen schon, "und hast du bereits einen Freund?"

"Nicht so wie du das jetzt denkst. Ich war noch nie verliebt, allenfalls ist da so eine kleine Schwärmerei für Peter-" gestand Ava weiter der es gut tat, wie sich das Gespräch gerade entwickelte.

"Peter? und der weiß von nichts?", erkannte ihr Dad direkt das Problem.

"Nein das ist auch besser so. Er ist mein bester Freund und ich fürchte, es wird kompliziert genug, wenn ich irgendwann bereit bin, ihnen zu erzählen was los ist", gab Ava zum bedenken.

Ihr Dad nickte zustimmend.

"Und dann ist da Josh. Aber ich liebe ihn nicht und er mich nicht, aber wir - nun da läuft was zwischen uns", gab Ava weiter offen zu.

"Josh? Okay - sagt mir nichts, kenne ich sonst jemand der davon weiß?", wollte er nun wissen.

"Skinny weiß Bescheid und auch seine Freundin, ansonsten nur du jetzt noch. Alle Anderen kenne ich aus dem Zentrum und die kennst du nicht", erklärte sie ausführlich.

"Skinny? Skinny Norris? Woher weiß ausgerechnet er-?", fragte ihr Dad nun wirklich überrascht.

"Er hat mich in Santa Monica auf einer Party gesehen, mit Highheels und im Kleidchen, so ähnlich wie du letzte Woche. Auf einmal stand er vor mir. Ich bin in Panik geraten und weggerannt, ich bin gestolpert. Dabei habe ich mir das Band gerissen", berichtete Ava kurz.

"Oh-", gab er nur von sich und man konnte sehen wie er es immer mehr verstand. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie immer mehr Erkenntnisse sich ihm erschlossen.

"Deswegen habe ich nicht euch gerufen. Das ging nicht!", erklärte sie entschuldigend.

"Verstehe, aber wenn Peter doch auch nichts weiß-", erkannte ihr Dad auch diesmal sofort wieder den Haken.

"Skinny hat mir geholfen. Er hat mich zu Dr Alvez gebracht. Er hat mir geholfen, alles zu verheimlichen, hat Kiki gefunden, und Peter hat mich bei Skinny abgeholt", erklärte sie weiter.

"Wer ist Kiki?", fragte ihr Dad auch direkt wieder nach.

"Er heißt Kilian, ist so alt wie ich und ich habe ihn im Zentrum kennengelernt. Auch er hat eine weibliche Seite, die er lebt: Kiki. Dann ist da noch Lucy, sie ist transsexuell, sie wurde als Lucas geboren. Und ich - ich bin Ava", sprach sie es klar aus.

Dad atmete tief aus. "Das ist ganz schön viel auf einmal und dabei so wenig Greifbares", klagte er etwas überfordert.

"Es tut mir Leid, Dad", entschuldigte Ava sich.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Mir tut es Leid, denn ich kann dir nicht versprechen, keine Fehler mehr zu machen, nur daß ich mir Mühe geben werde möglichst wenige zu machen. Ich habe keinerlei Erfahrung damit, sag mir bitte wenn ich etwas falsch mache, nur dann kann ich lernen wie es besser wäre", sagte ihr Dad. Da sprach der Journalist, der Diplomat, der wohl immer wusste, was man sagen sollte, als den sie ihn kannte und schätzte.

"Danke!", sagte Ava und wechselte das Thema, "ich würde jetzt gerne ein paar Postkarten verschicken, nachdem ich niemanden eine Nachricht über das Handy schreiben kann."


	73. Zuviel (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Montag der 23. Januar~~~~~~

Sie hatten den neuen Fall gestern bekommen, den Ted ihnen vermittelt hatte. Es war deutlich mehr nach Justus Geschmack, als dieses langweilige Etwas in Mr Mansons Waldhütte. Es klang mysteriös und interessant.

Er hatte sofort Peter und Bob angerufen, um mit ihnen darüber zu reden und bei Bob hatte er auf die Mailbox gesprochen, da dieser gerade sein Handy ausgeschaltet hatte. Peter hatte ihn bei Tauriel auf dem Hof abgeholt, um zu einer Besprechung mit Mr Smith, ihren neuen Auftraggeber, dem Freund von Ted, zu fahren.

Peter war direkt ziemlich begeistert von dem Fall, meinte aber, daß es ziemlich schwierig werden würde, neben Schule, Hausaufgaben, Lernen und seinem Training auch noch genügend Zeit für den Fall zu finden. Doch der Fall klang einfach viel zu gut und so nahmen sie ihn an, auch ohne Ferien und obwohl Bob sich noch nicht gemeldet hatte, um zu sagen ob er auch dafür ist, diesen Fall anzunehmen.

Aber bisher war Bob noch nie gegen einen Fall gewesen, den Peter annehmen wollte und von daher warteten sie seine Rückmeldung nicht ab und sagten zu.

Peter und er setzten sich zusammen und dachten nach, bis die Köpfe rauchten, fingen als sie einen ersten Anhalt hatten, mit einer ersten Recherche an, da Bob sich immer noch nicht gemeldet hatte.

Richtig müde telefonierte Justus noch mit Tauriel, vor dem Einschlafen und erzählte ihr jedes Detail ihres Falles. Sie konnte sein Interesse daran sehr gut nachvollziehen.

In der Schule, war Bob am Montag morgen auch nicht, was Justus dann doch sehr überraschte. Und es machte ihm auch Angst. Was wenn Bob entführt worden war, oder sonst etwas ihm zugestoßen war? Es wäre ja nicht einmal das erste Mal.

Er hatte keine Ruhe, also entschuldigte er sich, direkt nach Betreten des Klassenzimmers, bei Mr Barrow, ihrem Lehrer, und ging zu den Toiletten. Er versteckte sich in eine der Toilettenkabinen, holte sein Handy hervor und rief erneut bei Bob an. Doch auch diesmal erreichte er nur die Mailbox. 

Als nächstes versuchte Justus es auf dem Festnetzanschluss, der Familie Andrews. Doch auch dort nahm niemand das Gespräch an. Das beunruhigte ihn noch mehr, wäre Bob krank, wäre er doch zuhause, oder?

Oder beim Arzt, oder gar in einem Krankenhaus, oder bei Bekannten, damit er nicht alleine ist, während seine Eltern arbeiteten... Es gab ganz objektiv betrachtet viele Möglichkeiten. 

Doch er brauchte Gewissheit und da er die Handynummern, von Bobs Eltern, nicht hatte, suchte er per Smartphone, die Telefonnummer der Los Angeles Post raus und rief dort an.

Es dauerte ewig, bis er Jemanden am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte, und dann niemand der bereit war, mit ihm zu reden, denn die Dame am Empfang meinte nur, Mr Andrews sei heute nicht in seinem Büro und wollte ihm weder etwas Genaueres sagen, noch ihm seine Handynummer geben.

Zwischendurch kam Peter, der von Mr Barrow geschickt wurde, weil er nicht zurück kam. Rasch brachte er Peter auf den Laufenden und meinte, Peter solle gegenüber Mr Barrow behaupten, er habe Bauchschmerzen, käme aber gleich nach.

Endlich, zehn Minuten nachdem Peter bereits wieder gegangen war, hatte Justus einen befreundeten Kollegen von Mr Andrews, am anderen Ende der Leitung dran, der wusste wer er war. Dieser erklärte ihm dann endlich, daß Mr Andrews sich gestern spontan eine Woche Urlaub genommen hatte, doch er wusste keine näheren Hintergründe. Immerhin war er bereit ihm die Handynummer von Mr Andrews mitzuteilen.

Dann rief er Mr Andrews an, der ein wenig verschnupft klang, als er das Gespräch annahm. 

"Guten Morgen, Mr Andrews. Hier spricht Justus Jonas. Ich hoffe ich störe sie nicht, aber wir machen uns Sorgen um Bob. Er ist nicht zum Unterricht erschienen und Zuhause bei ihnen, geht niemand ans Festnetz. Auch gestern schon konnten wir Bob nicht erreichen", erklärte Justus sich.

Mr Andrews klang immernoch verschnupft, aber auch sehr freundlich, als er ihm erklärte: "Das ist wirklich toll von dir, daß du dir Gedanken und Sorgen machst und dich bei mir meldest. Aber du - Also Bob ist bei mir. Er ist nicht krank oder so. Ich wollte jetzt eh in der Schule anrufen und ihn für diese Woche freistellen lassen."

"Freistellen lassen? Weswegen? Ist etwas passiert?", hakte Justus verwirrt nach.

"Meine Frau und ich haben uns getrennt und sie ist gerade dabei ihre Sachen zu packen und auszuziehen. Bob und ich haben beschlossen, daß es wohl das Beste ist, ihr nicht dabei zuzusehen und haben uns gestern ins Auto gesetzt und sind weggefahren. Er hat auf die Schnelle vergessen sein Handy mitzunehmen", antwortete Mr Andrews, schluchzte mehrmals ein wenig, so daß Justus überzeugt war, daß Mr Andrews leise weinte.

"Das tut mir Leid, Mr Andrews. Ich hatte keine Ahnung-", meinte Justus betreten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

"Schon klar. Es hat uns auch sehr überrascht, als uns meine Frau, am Samstag Abend, vor vollendeter Tatsache gestellt hat", erklärte Mr Andrews.

"Wie geht es Bob? Kann ich ihn sprechen?", fragte Justus direkt.

"Naja es hat ihn schon getroffen und er ist traurig, aber das überrascht wohl nicht. Wir sind gerade in einem Hotel in San Francisco. Bob hat natürlich sein eigenes Zimmer. Wir sind erst in einer halben Stunde zum Frühstück verabredet. Ich kann ihm was ausrichten und er wird sich mit Sicherheit bei euch melden, wenn er soweit ist", bot Mr Andrews gewohnt freundlich an.

"Hmm okay richten sie ihm einfach nur Grüße aus, von Peter auch. Wir freuen uns wenn er sich meldet, aber wir werden warten, bis er soweit ist. Es eilt nicht", versicherte Justus. Er wusste nicht was er noch mehr sagen sollte. Das war eine absolut miese Situation.

"Mach ich", versprach Mr Andrews. "Ich werde dann als nächstes in der Schule anrufen. Danke. Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Mr Andrews. Justus erwiderte die Verabschiedung und legte auf.

"Wie es eilt nicht? Was ist los?", fragte plötzlich Peter überraschend, vor der Kabine und Justus zuckte erschrocken zusammen. 

"Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören", meinte Justus und öffnete die Tür.

"Mr Barrow macht sich Sorgen, du bist inzwischen eine halbe Stunde auf dem Klo. Also ich habe nur deinen letzten Satz verstanden."

"Bobs Eltern haben sich am Wochenende getrennt und seine Mum zieht aus. Bob und sein Dad haben sich ins Auto gesetzt und sind weggefahren, um sich die Übergangszeit zu erleichtern. Das war wohl sehr spontan, Bob hat sein Handy Zuhause vergessen", fasste Justus Peter die Situation zusammen.

"Scheiße. Können wir irgendwas tun?", fragte Peter betroffen.

"Ablenken, für ihn da sein, sobald er wieder zurück ist. Ansonsten müssen die Andrews das wohl machen", antwortete Justus achselzuckend.

"Na für Ablenkung ist ja gesorgt, unser neuer Fall neben der Schule wird ein ziemlicher Zeitfresser", prophezeite Peter und ahnte noch nicht wie viel Recht er damit hatte.

"Ich fürchte das müssen wir diesmal ohne Bob hinkriegen. Sein Dad ruft gerade den Schulleiter an und wird ihn für eine Woche vom Unterricht befreien. Er selbst hat eine Woche Urlaub genommen. Sie werden wohl solange nicht zurückkommen", informierte Justus Peter.

"Verständlich, aber für unseren Fall ist das ein Problem. Wie sollen wir das denn ohne Bob schaffen? Also rein zeitlich...", gab Peter zu Bedenken.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht, das wird sich zeigen", sagte Justus ahnungslos.

*** 

Peters Einwand war berechtigt. Da sie sich nicht aufteilen konnten, da Peters Zeitplan für heute auch ohne Fall schon voll war, bis auf eine Stunde am Abend. Und wie sollte er allein, eine Örtlichkeit besichtigen, den Bruder ihres Auftraggebers beobachten, das Ganze auch noch ohne Auto, weiter die Rätsel entschlüsseln und die gestrige Recherche beenden, Hausaufgaben machen und wenn er Pech hatte auch noch Tante und Onkel helfen? Und eigentlich wollte er sich auch noch mit Tauriel für heute Abend verabreden.

Doch irgendwie musste er es hinbekommen, also rief er nach dem Unterricht Zuhause an und informierte Onkel Titus darüber, daß er wegen ihrem neuen Fall direkt unterwegs sei und erst abends nach Hause kommt. Das ging zum Glück klar. Als nächstes wollte er sich die Stelle selber ansehen, auch wenn es das Risiko beinhielt, den Bruder aus den Augen zu verlieren, aber das Risiko war ohne Auto eh erheblich.

Während des Laufens versuchte er über das Smartphone die Recherchen von gestern zu beenden. Das war keine gute Idee, denn Tauriels Anruf rettete ihm das Leben, denn hätte er nicht deswegen innegehalten, hätte ihn der Bus wohl erwischt der ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm an ihm vorbeifuhr und viel zu spät hupte. 

Erschrocken sprang er einen Schritt nach hinten und stellte fest, daß er gerade im Begriff gewesen war, die Hauptstraße trotz roter Ampelphase, ohne zu gucken, zu überqueren.

Als er Tauriel einen umfassenden Lagebericht abgegeben hatte, meinte sie nur: "Bin gleich da!"

Eigentlich hatte sich Justus immer dagegen ausgesprochen, wenn Peter Kelly mitnehmen wollte, aber dies war ja wohl ein Notfall. Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Chance das alles alleine zu schaffen.


	74. Stress (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Mittwoch der 25. Januar~~~~~~

Diesmal hatten sie sich komplett übernommen und Peter hatte es schon geahnt, daß es schwierig werden könnte, als sie den Fall angenommen hatten. Doch das war noch bevor sie wussten, daß Bob diesmal nicht dabei war.

Peter war auf dem Heimweg um schnell noch etwas zum Essen einzupacken, Sportsachen holen und direkt weiter, um noch zu Mrs Cunningham zu gehen, um ein paar Dinge für ihnen Fall zu überprüfen, auf dem Weg zum Training und dann wollte er zu Justus und Tauriel zum Observieren.

Bob fehlte gerade an allen Ecken und Enden, aber er hatte wirklich andere Sorgen gerade und obwohl der Stress gerade überhand nahm, hätte Peter nicht tauschen wollen. Es musste schlimm sein, wenn die Eltern sich trennen, musste Bob sich jetzt zwischen seinen beiden Eltern entscheiden? Für Peter wäre das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Andererseits, vielleicht war es nach dem ersten Schreck ja auch besser so. Peter dachte daran, wie schlecht es Bob gegangen war, als die Andrews aus Portland zurückkamen. Er fühlte sich von seiner Mum abgelehnt und gehasst. Hatte ihretwegen geweint und wollte deswegen nicht nach Hause. Vielleicht war es in diesem Fall besser so? Vielleicht würde wieder Ruhe einkehren und vielleicht würde seine Mum sich, um ihn nun bemühen, vielleicht würde sie ihr Verhältnis wieder verbessern wollen. 

Peter schloss die Haustür auf, ging in sein Zimmer, tauschte Schultasche gegen Sporttasche und ging in die Küche, wo seine Mum ihm bereits was zum Essen bereitgestellt hatte und auf ihn wartete.

"Wann kommst du heute Abend nach Hause?", fragte seine Mum interessiert, als er sich kurz setzte. Mehr als fünf Minuten, waren trotzdem nicht drin, ehe er wieder los musste. 

"Neun Uhr wird es wieder werden", schätzte Peter direkt.

"Und wann machst du Hausaufgaben?", mit einem leicht tadelnden Unterton.

"Wenn ich Zuhause bin, direkt vor dem Schlafen", antwortete Peter ganz selbstverständlich.

"Und wann lernst du?", hakte sie weiter nach.

"Zwischendurch mit Tauriel. Sie kann ziemlich gut erklären und ist eine ziemlich ehrgeizige Nachhilfelehrerin", erklärte er seiner Mum wahrheitsgemäß.

"Wer ist denn Tauriel? Hast du etwa eine Freundin, von der du mir noch nichts erzählt hast?", fragte sie jetzt sehr interessiert und der tadelnden Unterton in ihrer Stimme verschwand.

Mit vollem Mund schüttelte Peter den Kopf, schluckte den Bissen runter und antwortete: "Nein, sie ist Justus Freundin, sehr nett und ungefähr so intelligent wie Justus."

"Ach? Du hast gar nix erzählt davon", kommentierte sie diese Info fast schon empört, was Peter gar nicht verstehen konnte.

"Warum auch? Jedenfalls springt sie gerade, für Bob, bei unserem Fall ein und lernt mit mir nebenbei", antwortete Peter irritiert.

"Na gut, aber eine Dauerlösung kann das nicht werden. Apropos Bob-", räumte sie ein. Sie drehte sich um und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte.

"Wird es nicht, nur diese Woche, so wie es aussieht, ist der große Showdown des Falls am Samstag morgen, dann ist Samstag noch das ein oder andere zu besprechen, und mein Basketball Spiel, und dazwischen schiebe ich noch die Hausaufgaben von Freitag ein, und all das, was ich erst nächste Woche vorzeigen muss und dann können wir ja Sonntag lernen," schlug Peter eifrig vor.

Seine Mum hatte inzwischen eine Postkarte vom Stapel mit der Post genommen und ihm vorgelegt. Neugierig sah er sie an. Vorne drauf war ein Foto von der Golden Gate Bridge abgebildet und hinten stand drauf: Hallo Peter, Ich bin mit meinem Dad in San Francisco, um eine Auszeit zu nehmen. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich melde mich wenn ich wieder zurück bin, bei euch. Grüße Justus von mir. Bob

Das war definitiv Bobs Handschrift. Eine seiner drei Handschriften, wie sie mal festgestellt hatten. Bob hatte eine stenoartige Handschrift, die wohl nur er selbst entziffern konnte, die er dann verwendete, wenn es ganz schnell gehen musste, und dann schrieb er, wenn er unter großer Anspannung stand, wie es oft bei ihren Fällen war, viel kantiger und unordentlicher, als sonst. Wenn Bob gute Laune und Zeit hatte, dann hatte er eine richtig schöne, geschwungene Handschrift. Und so war die Handschrift auf der Postkarte und Peter wusste mit einem Blick, bei Bob war alles soweit im grünen Bereich. Er musste den ersten Schrecken verkraftet haben.

"Ist Bob wirklich zur Zeit in San Francisco, oder, hat die Karte Verspätung?", hakte seine Mutter neugierig nach.

"Er ist wirklich in San Francisco. Seine Eltern sind gerade dabei sich zu trennen und seine Mum zieht wohl gerade aus", erklärte Peter, denn es war klar, was sie verblüffte. Es waren aktuell keine Ferien.

"Oh das tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich auch nicht und deswegen springt Justus Freundin bei eurem Fall ein? Bei euch ist irgendwie immer etwas los", meinte sie und klang nun etwas verlegen.

"Richtig und ich muss jetzt los", erklärte Peter bestimmt, schob den letzten Bissen in den Mund, stand auf und stellte den Teller in die Spüle.

"Übernimm dich nicht", meinte seine Mum ein wenig besorgt.

Peter nickte mit einem Lächeln und verließ dann mit seiner Sporttasche geschultert das Haus.

Peter hatte nicht übertrieben. Tauriel musste ungefähr genauso intelligent sein wie Justus, nur ließ sie es nicht so raushängen, wie Justus es gerne Mal tat. Doch als Tauriel am Montag Abend angeboten hatte mit ihm zu lernen, würde es deutlich. Sie stellte alles auf den Kopf, und vor allem verschaffte die sich lediglich einen Überblick darüber wie weit sie im Unterrichtsstoff waren und arbeitete ohne Unterlagen und das erwartete sie auch von ihm. Mit Tauriel zu lernen, war total stressig, aber auch sehr effektiv, daß merkte er selber und das war der Einzige Grund für ihn sich das weiter anzutun. Sicher wird seine Mum am Sonntag sehr zufrieden mit seiner Leistung sein, falls er das bis dahin überlebte.

Als er am Montag Tauriel und Justus gemeinsam beim Observieren vorgefunden hatte, wobei Tauriel nebenbei fleißig an einem Laptop etwas recherchierte, war Peter sofort erleichtert gewesen. Sie konnten dringend jede Unterstützung gebrauchen, vor allem da Bob nicht einmal erreichbar war. Doch das konnte Peter ausnahmsweise nicht einfach so gleich zugeben.

Justus hatte ihm so oft gesagt, er solle Kelly raushalten, hatte ihre Anwesenheit aus Prinzip schon abgelehnt. Freundinnen würden einfach nur einem vom Wesentlichen ablenken. Wie oft hatte er das von Justus zu hören bekommen? Und wie oft hatte er sich deswegen mit Kelly gestritten? Nein, diese Situation, die sich ihm da bot, die schrie geradezu nach einer kleinen Retourkutsche.

Er setzte eine strenge Miene auf und wiederholte all die nervigen Sätze, die er sich gemerkt hatte, die Justus damals, gegen Kelly, als Argumente aufgeführt hatte. Und Justus errötete dabei ziemlich. Tauriel hatte es schneller geschnallt als Justus und erst als sie sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte, kam es auch bei Justus an und sie lachten alle drei gemeinsam. 

Und dann entschuldigte Justus sich tatsächlich, nach all den Monaten bei ihm, daß er es ihm immer so schwer gemacht hatte, in seiner Beziehung mit Kelly. Doch das winkte Peter ab, Kelly war für ihn vollkommen abgehakt. Das Thema war für ihn längst durch. Nur eins ließ er sich nicht nehmen: "Ist doch längst vergessen, aber ich erinnere dich daran beim nächsten Mal, wenn ich wieder eine Beziehung haben sollte."

Eigentlich hatte er das nicht so ernst gemeint, aber Justus versprach es tatsächlich und ihm schien es wirklich ernst. Es war ganz klar Tauriel hatte jetzt schon, ganz viel bewirkt bei Justus.


	75. 1Monat

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~Samstag der 28. Januar~~~~~~

Justus saß mit Peter und Tauriel in Peters MG. Sie hatten unter einer Laterne geparkt, damit er genug Licht hatte, um nebenbei seine Hausaufgaben im Auto zu machen. Er hatte nur noch einen Aufsatz zu schreiben, dann hatte er endlich sein Tagespensum erfüllt. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile 2 Uhr nachts. Also schrieb er als Datum 28. Januar hin und dann stockte er, mitten in der Bewegung.

Heute war der 28. Januar. Das hieß, er war heute nun mit Tauriel einen Monat zusammen. Und er war total glücklich mit ihr. Gerade in diesem Moment, lag Tauriel, auf der Rückbank hinter ihm, sah so aus, als ob sie schliefe, aber in Wirklichkeit lernte sie mit Peter, der vom Fahrersitz aus, den Eingang beobachtete und darauf wartete ein Anzeichen zu sehen, wann ihr Showdown endlich losging, was ebenso gut jeden Moment wie in vier Stunden sein konnte. Und nebenbei versuchte Peter chronologisch alle US Präsidenten aufzuzählen, inklusive Geburts- und Sterbejahr, die Jahre der Amtszeit und mindestens einen Satz dazu, was ihm dazu einfiel.

Peters Kopf raucht regelrecht und Justus konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Vermutlich wünschte er sich gerade, das Lernen mit seinen Eltern zurück. Tauriel war, wie viele Frauen absolut multitaskingfähig und forderte das auch von Peter. Ob er gerade mit dem Auto fuhr, oder etwas beobachtete, sie ließ überhaupt nicht locker, auch nicht, wenn es wie jetzt, bereits 2 Uhr nachts war und sie selbst noch nicht einmal mehr die Augen offenhalten konnte. Doch sie brachte das Wunder fertig, sobald Peter nur einen kleinen Zahlendreher machte, den Fehler zu bemerken und ließ ihn glatt von vorne anfangen.

Und Tauriel schien außerdem ein absolutes Zufallsprinzip zu beherrschen, oder Justus war mit seinen eigenen Aufgaben, auch zu sehr gefordert, um ihren Algorithmus zu erkennen. 

Tauriel hatte sich am Montag noch, einen Überblick verschafft über Peters aktuellen Stand in sämtlichen Fächern und hatte dann alles beiseite gelegt und angefangen. Sie arbeitete ohne Unterlagen und wechselte grundsätzlich ständig das Unterrichtsfach, maximal nach drei Fragen in einem Fach. Und in einem Fach hieß nicht das es drei Mal etwas ähnliches ist, das konnte auch massiv wechseln.

Sie traktierte Peter fast schon, mit schweren Kopfrechenaufgaben, Geometrie, binomischen Formeln, Kreisberechnungen, Grammatikregeln, Interpretationen von kleinen Versen, Definitionen von Fremdwörtern, Geschichte, Geografie, Physik, spanische Verben konjugieren oder gleich kleine Übersetzungen machen, einfach mal nur Vokabeln abfragen wäre ihrer Meinung nach total ineffektiv, weil es viel zu einfach war. 

Justus war froh, daß er keine Unterstützung zum Lernen brauchte. Auch wenn Tauriel lieb, hübsch, hilfsbereit, intelligent und alles war, auch wenn er sie liebte, als Lehrerin war sie verdammt anstrengend und darauf konnte er wirklich verzichten. Wobei er zugeben musste, daß es wirklich erstaunlich war, was für Fortschritte Peter, in den wenigen Tagen gemacht hatte.

Der 28. Januar. Bisher hatte sich Justus noch keine Gedanken über diesen Tag gemacht. Er maß solchen Tagen, aber auch allgemein nicht so viel Bedeutung bei. Ein Monat, das war doch ein sehr überschaubarer Zeitrahmen und doch war dieser letzte Monat mit Tauriel etwas Besonderes. Einfach total schön, auch wenn es teilweise sehr schwierig war.

Für ihn war es schwer, Andere an seinen Gefühlen teilhaben zu lassen, es auszusprechen, was er fühlte, soviel emotionale und körperliche Nähe zuzulassen, doch Tauriel hatte eine Brücke geschlagen und es war alles und nichts mehr wie vorher. Mit ihr war das Gleiche anders.

Er wusste nicht, wie er jetzt zum Thema kleines Jubiläum stand. Als Kelly damals Peter diesen einen Tag für sich haben wollte, hatte er es belächelt. Er fand es komplett albern und definitiv übertrieben, hatte so einige Dinge gesagt, die ihm jetzt gerade Leid taten. Wenn Tauriel ihn darum bitten würde, würde er auch nicht, genau wie Peter damals, einfach nein sagen und es damit ablehnen. Im Gegenteil er würde alles versuchen, etwas hinzubiegen, um sie glücklich zu machen. Er hatte es Peter ganz schön schwer gemacht, fiel ihm jetzt auf.

Aber Tauriel hatte im Gegensatz zu Kelly nichts gesagt. Weil sie sich nichts daraus machte? Weil sie gerade sah, wie extrem eingespannt er derzeit war? Weil sie auf eine Überraschung oder Initiative seinerseits hoffte?

Er hatte mal gehört, das viele Frauen im Vorfeld sagten, sie wollen solche oder andere Dinge nicht feiern und dann trotzdem total enttäuscht waren, wenn ihr Freund oder Mann, dann nicht etwas vorbereitet hatte und sich an die Absprachen hielt.

Wie war das bei Tauriel? Erwartete sie etwas von ihm, anlässlich der Tatsache, daß sie nun einen Monat zusammen sind? Sollte er sie fragen? oder besser nicht? Würde er eine Antwort bekommen? Und konnte er dann eh nicht sicher sein, daß die Antwort stimmte?

"Richtig", bestätigte Tauriel schlaftrunken von der Rückbank, als Peter endlich auch bei Trump angekommen war. "Seid mir nicht bös, ich muss jetzt noch zwei Stunden schlafen bevor ich zum Frühdienst weg muss", nuschelte sie nur leise und drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite. 

"Schlaf gut", sagten sie beide. Peter war sichtlich froh darüber, nur noch mit Observieren, sich die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen zu müssen. 

Justus war total abgelenkt, er fragte sich immernoch, wie er diesen Monatstag bewerten sollte und entschied sich einfach Peter zu fragen, wenn er mit dem Aufsatz fertig war, dann schlief Tauriel auch ganz sicher und bekam nichts mit. Justus schrieb seinen Aufsatz innerhalb von einer halben Stunde runter. Vermutlich wäre er um eine andere Uhrzeit schneller damit fertig geworden, doch die Müdigkeit setzte auch ihm zu. 

Peters Rat war eindeutig: "Frag sie einfach!" Wenn das nur so einfach wäre, wie es bei Peter klang. 

Um halb fünf klingelte Tauriels Wecker und sie setzte sich müde auf. Sie küssten sich kurz und Tauriel wollte sich bereits verabschieden, als Peter das Ruder für ihn übernahm. "Sagt mal ist heute nicht der Tag, an dem ihr einen Monat zusammen seid?", fragte Peter, als wäre ihm das gerade eben selber eingefallen. 

Tauriel lachte müde. "Ja, ist es. Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Naja ist nicht gerade ein Hochzeitstag. Oder ist dir sowas wichtig?", antwortete sie erst heiter in Peters Richtung und dann schnell ein wenig unsicher fragend in Justus Richtung.

"Nein, ist es ihm nicht", sagte Peter, schneller als er es konnte, "er war nur unsicher, weil meine Ex mir das ewig vorgeworfen hätte, wenn ich an so einem Tag nichts geplant und vorbereitet hätte."

Tauriel winkte ab: "Ach was, wann denn auch? Und ich habe auch nix. Aber wenn ihr hier fertig seid und ich mit meinem Frühdienst und anderen Aufgaben durch bin, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du zu mir kommst und wir uns zusammen einen ruhigen Abend machen."

"Sehr gerne. Ich muss nur mal gucken, wie ich nach-" antwortete Justus erleichtert, doch Peter unterbrach ihn. "Ich fahre dich, wenn wir fertig sind!", bot er ihm direkt an.

"Danke!", sagte Justus zu Peter gerichtet und schenkte Tauriel ein Lächeln daß sie erwiderte.

"Also abgemacht. Wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag. Viel Erfolg euch hier noch", sagte sie verabschiedete sich, mit einem Kuss bei Justus und einer angedeuteten Umarmung von Peter und stieg aus, um mit ihrem Auto nach Hause zu fahren. 

"Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, Tauriel ist doch total unkompliziert", meinte Peter und sah ihr kurz nach.

Und eine Stunde später kam tatsächlich Jemand. Die Aufklärung eines Falls, sein Lieblingspart, der ihm nochmal richtig Kraft gab. Aber es zog sich immer mehr in die Länge, bis sie Mr Smith lückenlos die Details und Beweise dargelegt hatten. Mr Smith war total begeistert, lud sie noch zum Essen ein und zeigte sich noch mit einem Scheck für sie erkenntlich, den er sich nicht ausreden ließ. 

Es war nachmittags, bis sie endlich am Schrottplatz angekommen ware. Justus und Peter waren beide total müde, von der anstrengenden Woche und der durchgemachten Nacht. Justus wollte nur ein paar Sachen aus seinem Zimmer holen, doch Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda, die gerade dabei waren, den Gebrauchtwarenhandel für heute zu schließen, bestanden darauf, alle Einzelheiten von ihrem Fall zu hören bei einem Stück Kuchen. Sie schlossen das Tor ab, obwohl da noch ein fremder Wagen auf dem Parkplatz stand, von dem sie aber meinten, er gehöre keinem Kunden. 

Sogar Peter fiel am Kaffeetisch sofort auf, daß es diesmal keinen Kirschkuchen gab, sondern Schokomuffins, was Justus an Peters in Falten gelegten Stirn sofort erkannte.

Justus vergaß vor lauter erzählen, fast das Essen und Tante Mathilda wirkte irgendwie seltsam gespannt, aufgeregt? Und Onkel Titus grinste die ganze Zeit ungewöhnlich breit. Das irritierte Justus und lenkte ihn ab, aber er hatte keine Erklärung dafür. 

Erst als er seine Zusammenfassung beendet hatte, biss er mal einen größeren Bissen von seinem zweiten Muffin ab und biss auf etwas hartes. Sein erster Gedanke war, das Tante Mathilda ihren Ehering im Teig verloren hatte, aber der war immer noch um ihren Ringfinger, wo er hingehörte.

Vorsichtig holte er den metallenen Gegenstand , der auch zu groß für einen Ring war neugierig zu Tage und erkannte: Das war ein Autoschlüssel. Wie kam dieser Autoschlüssel in sein Muffin?

"Wir wollten dir wenn du aufs College kommst ein Auto schenken", eröffnete Onkel Titus strahlend, "aber wir dachten, jetzt wo du eine Freundin hast, die ohne Auto nur schwer zu erreichen ist, brauchst du den Wagen etwas früher."

"Das Auto auf unserem Parkplatz?", fragte Justus freudig nach.

Tante Mathilda nickte und bestätigte: "Ja es ist nur ein kleiner Gebrauchtwagen, nicht so chic, wie Peters MG, aber er wird dich ein paar Jahre noch zuverlässig von A nach B fahren."

"Wow danke, ich bin begeistert", sagte Justus und zögerte. Das war wohl ein Moment, wo er sich nicht nur mit Worten bedanken sollte. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er überwand sich und nahm sie beide einmal kurz in den Arm. Tante Mathildas Freude darüber, war es allemal wert.

"Dann lass uns deinen Wagen, doch mal genauer angucken", schlug Peter neugierig vor.

Nun es war halt ein Auto, nix Besonderes, aber etwas solides, in gepflegten Zustand. So unauffällig, daß es vermutlich von Vorteil für ihre Observationen sein würde. Aber darum ging es nicht. Er würde dadurch deutlich unabhängiger von Anderen werden und das freute ihn sehr.

Um halb sieben war er dann auch endlich bei Tauriel angekommen und sie gingen gemeinsam in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollten einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend machen, beschlossen sie. Bei dem Gespräch darüber, ob es nun etwas Spannendes, Romantisches oder Lustiges werden sollte, schliefen sie dann aber beide aneinandergekuschelt ein und bis zum nächsten Morgen durch.


	76. Überraschungsbesuch (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~Samstag der 28. Januar~~~~~~

Es war Samstag 18.00 Uhr und Peter ließ sich völlig erschöpft in sein Bett fallen. Die Woche war mega anstrengend gewesen. Doch gerade hatten sie den Fall abgeschlossen, nachdem sie sich auch noch die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatten. 

Der Fall war wirklich toll gewesen, wenn er in den Ferien gewesen wäre, vielleicht sein Lieblingsfall, aber neben der Schule, ohne Bob und nebenbei noch Hausaufgaben und lernen, das war einfach zuviel. Seine Hausaufgaben hat er teilweise heimlich nachts gemacht und gelernt hatte er zwischendurch, wann immer es möglich war, mit Tauriel. Teilweise während des Autofahrens.

Er war unglaublich froh, es endlich hinter sich zu haben, wollte heute am Liebsten nicht mehr aufstehen. Sein Handy hatte mal wieder keinen Akku mehr und war bereits vor Stunden ausgegangen und er war gerade viel zu erschöpft, um es auch nur ans Ladekabel zu stecken und aufzuladen.

Seine Mum trat, mal wieder ohne zu klopfen, ein. "Hi Peter. Du hast dich so an mir vorbeigeschlichen. Alles okay?", fragte sie und klang besorgt.

"Du hattest doch telefoniert. Ja schon okay, bin nur erschöpft. Die Woche war anstrengend und ich brauche jetzt dringend eine Pause", erklärte er ohne aufzustehen. Hoffentlich wollte sie ihn nicht daran erinnern, daß er Samstag noch die Hausaufgaben machen wollte die er aufschieben konnte.

"Verstehe. Du siehst auch wirklich erschöpft aus. Wie geht es Bob? Hast du was von ihm gehört?", fragte seine Mum interessiert nach.

"Nein, er hatte sein Handy vergessen mitzunehmen, aber ich gehe davon aus, daß er erst morgen zurückkommt", antwortete er ihr.

Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür und seine Mum ging stattdessen aus seinem Zimmer heraus. Nur eine Minute später, kam sie erneut ins Zimmer, trat aber nicht alleine ins Zimmer ein, sondern wurde zu Peters Überraschung gefolgt von Marc und Alec. "Die zwei haben nach dir gefragt. Ich hoffe es ist okay", sagte sie ein wenig zweifelnd, da sie die Beiden ja nicht kannte.

Peter raffte sich zum Sitzen auf, freute sich wirklich über den Überraschungsbesuch und stellte vor: "Das ist Marc und das ist Alec. Alec ist Marcs Freund. Das ist meine Mum, Susan Shaw. Wie kommt es, daß ihr hier seid?"

Marc nickte freundlich und höflich, reichte Peters Mum die Hand, als Peter sie einander vorstellte, ebenso Alec und Marc nickte ihm zu, als er Alec, als dessen Freund vorstellte. Er hatte es verstanden. "Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir uns etwas Sorgen gemacht, weil du dich gar nicht meldest, vorhin habe ich angerufen, da war dein Handy aus", erklärte er allgemein.

"Sorry, wir hatten die Woche einen Fall, der jede Zeit gekostet hat und ich habe, fürchte ich, ziemlich viele Nachrichten, noch nicht einmal gelesen. Jetzt sind wir endlich fertig und ich habe bis jetzt, noch nicht einmal mein Handy ans Ladekabel gesteckt", entschuldigte sich Peter.

"Schon okay. Ich wollte nur sicher sein, wie es dir geht. Außerdem wollte ich dich einladen zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier. Ist zwar noch ein paar Wochen hin - aber ich muss ja mal anfangen zu planen", erwiderte Marc darauf.

"Gerne. Wann steigt die Feier?", fragte Peter nach.

"Valentinstag", antwortete Marc und grinste.

Peter musste spontan lachen und fragte: "Ernsthaft? Aber ist das dieses Jahr nicht mitten in der Woche?"

"Ja, stimmt beides. Ich hätte mir den Tag nicht ausgesucht. Andererseits vergisst auch niemand meinen Geburtstag", meinte Marc heiter, "ich möchte meinen achtzehnten eben an meinem Geburtstag feiern und nicht Tage später. Aber keine Sorge, du musst bis dahin keine Begleitung finden. Die Feier ist am Valentinstag, aber es ist keine Valentinstagfeier."

"Ich wollte gerade anfangen zu kochen, eine Lasagne, ich würde euch gerne zum Essen einladen, wenn ihr solange bleibt. Ich müsste es nur jetzt wissen, um einzuschätzen, wieviel ich kochen muss", unterbrach seine Mum freundlich.

"Ähm- an sich würden wir die Einladung dankend annehmen, aber Peter sieht müde aus, da wollen wir nicht solange stören", antwortete Marc etwas verunsichert.

"Ihr stört nicht!" stellte Peter klar, "ich freue mich, daß ihr da seid. Nur für Basketball bin ich heute zu platt, wenn das okay ist.."

"Also quatschen, zocken, Fernsehen? Bin dabei," meinte Alec zufrieden, mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Ich hatte heute schon ein Spiel und unser Trainer hat uns die ganze Woche getriezt", fügte er noch erklärend hinzu.

"Gut dann koche und ich für fünf", sagte seine Mum und wirkte wovon auch immer ziemlich zufrieden. Kaum hatte seine Mum das Zimmer verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, setzten Marc und Alec sich zu ihm. 

Marc fing auch direkt an: "Wirklich alles in Ordnung? Oder war das die Elternvariante? Ich habe mir echt Gedanken gemacht, als du auf die Frage, wann dein Termin ist, nicht geantwortet hast."

"Nein, es war wirklich extrem stressig, zu wenig Schlaf, und den ganzen Tag Action und Stress, geistige Auslastung. Da habe ich das Handy außer Acht gelassen, aber um mich verrückt zu machen, hatte ich immerhin auch keine Zeit. Der Termin ist in einer Woche, am Freitag nach der Schule."

"Das ist in dem Fall wirklich beruhigend", lächelte Marc erleichtert. "Und habe ich das richtig verstanden, daß sie inzwischen weiß daß du bi bist?"

"Ja. Kurz nach Weihnachten bereits habe ich es gesagt. Das war etwas unglücklich verlaufen, aber inzwischen haben wir nochmal geredet und es ist alles okay. Sie meinen die Hauptsache sei, daß ich glücklich werde", fasste Peter den beiden zusammen.

"Dem ist tatsächlich nichts hinzuzufügen", sagte Alec direkt, "also wie sieht es aus Zocken oder Fernsehen? Was hast du denn da?"

****

Vielleicht eine Stunde später, kam seine Mum, wie fast immer, ohne zu Klopfen, in sein Zimmer, um zu sagen, daß das Essen fertig sei. Und sie schaffte es, den unpassendsten Moment zu erwischen, den es an diesem Abend gab. Nämlich in dem Moment, in dem Marc und Alec gerade miteinander eine Neckerei ausfochten, weil Alec beim Zocken geschummelt hatte und sie sich zur Versöhnung küssten, während sie auf dem Boden, aufeinander lagen. 

Marc und Alec waren beide etwas verlegen und Alec entschuldigte sich sogar betreten. Das spätestens brachte seine Mum in Verlegenheit und sie entschuldigte sich dafür, daß sie vergessen hatte anzuklopfen. Das war das erste Mal, aber Peter fand das richtig super. Vielleicht lernte seine Mum das nun auch mal.

Dadurch wurde es zunächst etwas schweigsam, aber das bekam sein Dad schnell hin. Er stellte sich vor, während er noch den Tisch deckte und Marc und Alec taten es ihm gleich, auch wenn seine Mum ihm bestimmt schon längst erzählt hatte, wer der Besuch war.

"Seid ihr zusammen zur Schule hier in Rocky Beach gegangen?", eröffnete sein Dad ein Gespräch und bot ihnen mit einer Geste an sich zu setzen.

"Nein, ich lebe in Beverly Hills und bin dort auch zur Schule gegangen", antwortete Alec direkt und setzte sich.

"Und ich in Pasedena", fügte Marc hinzu und setzte sich neben Alec.

"Okay und woher kennt ihr euch dann?", fragte sein Dad offen neugierig.

"Vom Basketball, wir spielen alle drei aktiv auf Turnieren und Schulmeisterschaften", sagte Marc auch wenn es nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Ja sie spielten alle drei Basketball und daß Marc und Alec sich dadurch kennengelernt haben, wusste er inzwischen, aber er hatte Marc ganz anders kennengelernt. Doch Peter war sehr erleichtert, daß Marc diesbezüglich nichts erwähnte.

Sein Dad nickte nur, das war schlüssig, aber mit Basketball konnte er noch nie viel anfangen. "Und ihr habt jetzt die Highschool bereits hinter euch?", wechselte er das Thema.

"Ja, wir gehen beide das erste Jahr aufs College", antwortete Marc direkt.

Seine Mum stellte die Lasagne auf den Tisch, die sie gerade aus dem Ofen geholt hatte und sein Dad abschließend eine Salatschüssel und Peter setzte sich ans Kopfende vom Tisch.

"Darf ich fragen, was ihr macht, beziehungsweise, was eure beruflichen Ziele sind?", fragte sein Dad interessiert und setzte sich ebenfalls.

"Ja klar. Ich mache einige Scheine in Psychologie, um später Psychologischer Berater zu werden", antwortete Marc darauf.

"Wow, das ist toll. Wie kommt man mit 17 darauf in so eine Richtung zu gehen?", fragte nun seine Mum überrascht und tat allen eine Portion auf.

"Meine Eltern arbeiten beide in einer Beratungsstelle für Opfer sexueller Gewalt. Meine Mum sagt immer scherzhaft, daß wir genetisch ein Helfersyndrom verankert haben", erklärte Marc offen.

"Oh. Und das möchtest du auch machen?", hakte seine Mum nun beeindruckt nach. "Guten Appetit", fügte sie noch in die Runde hinten dran.

"Nein eher nicht. Also der Beruf ja, aber das Thema nicht. Jeden Tag mit sexueller Gewalt konfrontiert zu sein, wäre mir auf Dauer zuviel. Ich sehe zuhause sehr deutlich, was das heißt, also auch für die Berater", erklärte Marc sehr selbstsicher.

"Ich hätte ohnehin gedacht, daß in dem Bereich nur Frauen arbeiten", warf sein Dad irritiert ein. 

"Oh nein. Das denken viele erst, aber es muss definitiv immer auch Männer geben in solchen Beratungsstellen", stellte Marc freundlich klar.

"Aber ist das nicht für die Opfer viel schwerer?", fragte sein Dad genauso irritiert wie interessiert nach.

"Entgegen dem ersten Gedanken der breiten Masse: Die Opfer sind aber nicht immer weiblich, und die Täter sind nicht immer männlich. Gerade wenn ein Junge von der Mutter missbraucht wurde, wird er sich wohl kaum einer Frau im gleichen Alter anvertrauen. Das sind eh schon die, wo die Dunkelziffer am höchsten ist, wo viel geschwiegen wird, aus Angst, daß ihnen nicht geglaubt wird. Manchmal kommen aber auch Zeugen, die etwas in der Familie oder im Freundeskreis beobachtet haben, bei denen ist es auch so, daß die nicht mit jedem reden wollen. Je nach Thema. Es ist wichtig, das alle die kommen, jemanden finden, dem sie schnell genug vertrauen können, um zu reden, damit man ihnen helfen kann. Das kann bei vielen nur eine Frau sein, aber bei Anderen kann es nur ein Mann sein", erklärte Marc sachlich.

"Ja das ist nachvollziehbar", nickte seine Mum bestätigend und etwas nachdenklich geworden. Nicht gerade verwunderlich, bei so einem Thema.

Peter hoffte, daß Marc dabei nicht auch an ihn dachte. Für Peter selbst war die Sache von Anfang an klar gewesen. Das war nicht so wirklich gut gelaufen mit dem Dreier, aber es war kein Übergriff. Ihm ging es gut und Opfern sexueller Gewalt ging es nicht gut. Ganz wesentliches Merkmal! Doch das konnte er jetzt und hier nicht wiederholt klarstellen.

Zum Glück wechselte sein Dad das Thema, in dem er nun Alec fragte, was er machen wolle. 

"Dolmetscher, ich gehe aufs College und arbeite nebenbei ein wenig am Flughafen, dort werden Sprachtalente immer gebraucht", antwortete Alec. Tatsächlich wusste das Peter noch nicht und gab sich Mühe sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Welche Sprachen sprichst du denn?", fragte seine Mum nun Alec interessiert.

"Ich bin bereits dreisprachig aufgewachsen, mein Opa väterlicherseits ist Mexikaner, meine Mum ist Brasilianerin, in Kalifornien aufgewachsen, macht fließend Englisch, Spanisch, Portugiesisch, dann habe ich in der Middle School bereits mit Französisch und Deutsch angefangen und auf der Highschool dann Latein, weil es eine gute Basis ist für das Erlernen neuer Sprachen. Auf dem College habe ich nun noch Mandarin dazugenommen."

Seine Eltern waren definitiv angetan von beiden und die Situation wurde immer entspannter und wirkte nach wenigen Minuten nicht mehr, wie bei einem Verhör. Auch als Alec nach dem Essen nach Marcs Hand griff, schien das bereits kein Thema mehr zu sein, denn auch wenn Peter es genau beobachtete, er sah keine nennenswerte Regung darauf, auf den Gesichtern seiner Eltern.

Seine Mum lehnte nach dem Essen entschieden ab, daß die Gäste beim Abräumen halfen, auch wenn die beiden es sehr höflich und selbstverständlich anboten, so war es seine Aufgabe. Marc und Alec gingen vor in sein Zimmer und irgendwie war es Peter klar, daß nun irgendetwas kommen würde, doch mit dem was kam, hatte Peter nun wirklich nicht gerechnet."

"Kein Wunder, das dir Marc gefällt. Er sieht sehr gut aus und ist wirklich sympathisch, höflich und klug. In deinem Alter hätte ich mich auch in ihn verliebt", meinte seine Mum peinlich direkt, während sie das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumte, das er ihr reichte. 

Er musste unbedingt dieses Liebeskummerding wieder aus den Köpfen seiner Eltern bekommen. In einer Woche war das Thema, das ihn so belastete eh durch, entweder war dann alles gut und vorbei, oder er musste seinen Eltern eh erzählen, was wirklich der Grund seiner Sorgen ist.

"Ja Marc ist toll, aber Alec auch, die zwei sind glücklich und ich gönne es ihnen beiden. Für mich ist das inzwischen okay, auch wenn ich anfangs enttäuscht war", erklärte er so entspannt wie er konnte.

Seine Mum nickte verstehend. "Sorry das war peinlich. Es ist einfach so, ich bin ehrlich gesagt einfach nur erleichtert, zu sehen, mit wem du dich so triffst. Zu sehen, daß die dann wirklich nett und in deinem Alter sind. Mir hilft es sehr, etwas Realität zu bekommen, damit die Phantasie nicht mit mir durchgeht", erklärte sie und startete nun die Spülmaschine. Aus Verlegenheit hatte sie rote Wangen bekommen.

Wenn die Phantasie mit einem durchgeht, ja das kannte Peter auch, wenn auch in komplett anderen Situationen. Egal wie unwahrscheinlich es war, das konnte ganz schön quälen. Wahrscheinlich kam er da nach seiner Mum. Er wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, was genau sie sich zurechtphantasierte.

Er nahm sie einfach wortlos in den Arm. Er wollte ihr sagen, daß sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll, doch das konnte er nicht. Nicht bevor er Gewißheit hatte. Stattdessen gab er ihr einen Kuss und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, daß die sofort erwiderte. Er löste sich von ihr und folgte Marc und Alec in sein Zimmer.

Sie versuchten weiter zu Zocken, aber Peter gab auf, nachdem er wiederholt verlor, weil er immer wieder dabei einnickte. 

Doch er wollte jetzt auch nicht alleine sein, also schlug er einen Film vor, von dem er aber dann doch nichts mitbekam. Er musste bereits beim Vorspann eingeschlafen sein. Und als er aufwachte, war er allein und es war ein neuer Morgen.


	77. Wieder Zuhause (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~Samstag der 28. Januar/ Sonntag der 29. Januar~~~~~~

Die Woche in San Francisco war ganz gut. Das Castro District war ein Ort zum Wohlfühlen. Niemand hatte komisch geschaut, obwohl Bob mal mehr oder weniger als Ava aber immer ungewohnt offen herumlief. Im Gegenteil, ein paar Mal war sie offen angeflirtet worden. Es hätte super sein können, wäre der Anlass ihres Aufenthaltes ein Anderer gewesen. Doch den ersten Schock hatte sie inzwischen hinter sich gelassen.

Ihr Dad gab sich unglaublich viel Mühe, obwohl es ihm richtig schlecht ging. Sie waren nicht zum Vergnügen hergekommen und nicht selten klingelte sein Handy und erinnerte ihn daran. Er entschuldigte sich dann jedesmal und kam einige Zeit später mit geröteten Augen wieder.

Meistens wollte er danach etwas mit ihr shoppen gehen. Natürlich konnte Ava sich vorstellen, was da vor sich ging und sie war ihm sehr dankbar, daß er das etwas von ihr abschirmte. Ava war sich nicht sicher weswegen ihr Dad dann immer zum Shoppen aufbrach, vielleicht war es schnöde Ablenkung für sie beide, vielleicht wollte ihr Dad auch irgendetwas wieder gutmachen. Sie hoffte daß es das Erste war und immerhin das gelang einigermaßen. Ihr Dad schlug sich generell ziemlich gut, das musste sie ihm zugestehen. 

Ava hatte keine Ahnung, ob das Zuhause in Rocky Beach, für ihren Dad auch so möglich gewesen wäre, aber das wäre für Ava selbst, auch noch nicht möglich gewesen, von daher war es nicht von Bedeutung. 

Von Bedeutung dagegen war, daß Ava viel Zeit für sich fand. Nie zuvor konnte sie zwischen Bob und Ava so hin und herswitchen, wie sie sich gerade fühlte, sondern war zuvor immer dem äußeren Rahmen angepasst. Doch in San Francisco war das möglich, und so lernte ihr Dad Ava kennen, kaufte mit ihr Kleider, Schuhe oder Nagellack, nahm es hin, daß sie sich überall als Ava vorstellte und so sah sie darüber hinweg, daß ihr Dad ihr das Vorstellen überließ und es mied, sie mit Ava oder Bob anzusprechen und die wenigen Male, die er es dann doch tat, lieber noch bei Bob blieb.

Wiederholt hatte ihr Dad interessiert nach Kiki und Lucy gefragt und so hatte Ava am Freitag bei Kiki und Lucy angerufen und gefragt, ob sie beide morgen Abend, wenn sie zurück kamen vorbei kommen wollten. Eigentlich wollte er nur wenige Minuten telefonieren aber er verquatschte sich mit Lucy total. 

Aber auch das sah ihr Dad, ihr gerne nach. Es war okay, das sie die ganze Zeit mit dessen Handy telefoniert hatte.

Sie kamen am nächsten Nachmittag zurück, mehr oder weniger, zwängte er sich für die Rückfahrt wieder in Bobs Sachen, nur die Fingernägel ließ er lackiert. Er hatte einen blassrosa Farbton gewählt, der extrem dezent war und nur aus der Nähe zu sehen war.

****

Zuhause, als sie eintraten, traf sie beide der Schlag, das Haus wirkte ziemlich leer. Nicht nur ihre persönlichen Sachen hatte Mum mitgenommen, auch einen Großteil der Möbel, Teppiche und Deko... Es sah fast so aus wie bei Josh, als er das erste Mal dort war. 

Dad sagte nichts dazu, sie liefen wortlos von Zimmer zu Zimmer und sahen sich an, was zurück geblieben war. Die einzigen Zimmer die aussahen wie zuvor, waren das Arbeitszimmer und Bobs Zimmer.

Sie brachen beide in Tränen aus und lagen sich in den Armen. Keiner von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, was sie vorfanden und keiner von ihnen hatte geahnt, wie schmerzhaft der Anblick eines fast leeren Hauses sein konnte.

Wieder verfielen sie ins Schweigen. Es gab dafür einfach keine Worte. Das Handy blieb ausgeschaltet für heute. Ava fragte, ob sie Kiki und Lucy unter diesen Umständen absagen sollte. Doch das verneinte ihr Dad: "Ich möchte die beiden kennenlernen, wir bestellen eben Essen, dein Zimmer ist ja noch wohnlich und das Bad funktional. Wir fahren morgen dann einfach zu Titus und schauen mal, was er so für Möbel für uns hat."

Doch kaum hatte sie Lucy und Kiki ihm vorgestellt, entschuldigte er sich. "Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine", sagte er und klang ziemlich hilflos und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer. Von seiner Stärke war in dem Moment nichts mehr zu sehen.

Lucy meinte darauf, daß sie mal mit ihm reden möchte, ihm mal anbieten mit ihren Eltern zu reden und Ava fand die Idee gar nicht so schlecht, auch wenn sie nicht sicher war, ob er das Angebot annehmen würde.

Lucy blieb eine ganze Weile weg und meinte dann nur: "Du kannst wirklich froh sein, so einen tollen Vater zu haben. Er gibt sich wirklich unglaublich viel Mühe, dich zu verstehen, auch wenn er gerade selber genug zum Verarbeiten hat."

"Ich weiß", sagte Ava nur und freute sich sehr, als ihr Dad nach einer halben Stunde, mit dem Telefon kam und fragte, was sie gerne essen würden.

Der Abend blieb angespannt. Erinnerungen und Schmerz warteten hier in jeder Ecke. Ständig tauchten im Kopf Fragen auf, warum sie dies oder das mitgenommen oder zurückgelassen hatte. Ob sie doch noch zu ihnen zurück kam? oder ob sie irgendwann bereit war, ihr zu verzeihen, daß Bob nicht der Sohn war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte?

Klar boten Kiki und Lucy Ablenkung, aber das reichte heute leider nicht. Sie unterhielten sich nett und ihr Dad war höflich und gab sich unglaublich viel Mühe, die beiden kennenzulernen, aber heute war der denkbar schlechteste Tag dafür.

****

Am nächsten Tag standen sie hilflos in der Küche und suchten sich was zum Essen. Im Kühlschrank war nicht viel, klar es war niemand einkaufen in den letzten zwei Wochen und der Esstisch war nicht mehr da, auch das Besteck hatte sie mitgenommen, Pfannen und Töpfe, waren auch keine mehr da, so daß sie nicht einmal ein paar letzte Konservensuppen aufwärmen konnten, um sie dann aus den Kaffeebechern zu trinken, von denen noch ein paar da waren.

Sie gaben es auf und nachdem sich Bob nun auch noch den Nagellack entfernt hatte, fuhren sie bereits um 8 Uhr zusammen zu den Jonas, wo sie spontan zum Frühstück eingeladen wurden. Allerdings war Justus nicht dort. Bob übernahm es ihn und Peter anzurufen, die beide bereits wach waren und versprachen gleich zu kommen.

Der Anblick ihres leeren Hauses ließ auch Peter und die Jonas schlucken, als sie mit der ersten Lieferung Möbel ankamen, die sie gekauft hatten. 

Der komplette Tag ging drauf, mit Möbel und Kisten transportieren und einräumen, aber am Ende hatten sie wieder genug Möbel und Gegenstände im Haus, um wieder ein halbwegs normales Leben führen zu können. Doch es sah anders aus als zuvor und Bob war nicht sicher ob es gut war, weil es ein klarer Schnitt für einen Neuanfang war, oder ob es schlecht war, weil das eigene Haus ihm so irgendwie fremd war.

Justus und Peter erzählten ihm, nach dem ersten Schreck, wie leer ihr Haus war, beim Aufstellen und Einräumen der Möbel ausführlich von dem Fall, den sie letzte Woche hatten und den vielen Schwierigkeiten, die damit verbunden waren und Bob ließ sich gerne von ihnen damit ein wenig ablenken. 

Er überlegte, ob er ihnen etwas sagen sollte, aber das war ihm gerade zuviel, wo er sich auch so schon bemühen musste nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch im März war sein Geburtstag und er nahm sich vor diesen mit Peter, Justus, Lucy und Kiki zu feiern, davor musste er es ihnen gesagt haben. Er musste sich nur noch überlegen, wie er das sagen wollte. Doch darüber würde er sich erst Gedanken machen, wenn er den Auszug seiner Mum halbwegs verarbeitet hatte.


	78. Veränderungen (Bill Andrews)

**** **Bill Andrews** ****

~~~~~Samstag der 28. Januar~~~~~~

"Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine", sagte Bill etwas hilflos und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer. Es tat ihm Leid, aber er fühlte sich im Moment überfordert, von der neuen Situation, aber Bob war ja jetzt nicht alleine. 

Lucy und Kiki waren nett, keine Frage, aber es war für ihn auch unendlich verwirrend. Lucy als Mädchen wahrzunehmen, war einfach, sie sah einfach, wie ein hübsches 15jähriges Mädchen aus. Bei Kiki fiel ihm das deutlich schwerer und bei Bob bekam er es einfach noch nicht hin. 

Er wollte es, ihn so sehen wie er sich sieht, wollte Bob unterstützen und es ihm leicht machen, so gut wie es ging. Wirklich! Doch er stieß an seine Grenzen. Bob geschminkt, mit den Kleidern, den Schuhen, das ging schon ganz gut. 

Doch für ihn war es wie ein Kostüm, das änderte Bobs Aussehen, aber nicht ihn selbst. Aber Bob mit dem Namen Ava anzusprechen, war schwer und hatte er noch nicht geschafft. Zugegeben, er hatte sich bisher gedrückt davor, hatte versucht die Situation zu meiden, wo er ihn beim Namen ansprechen musste und dann hatte er doch wieder Bob gesagt, obwohl ihm bewusst war, daß Bob es sich anders gewünscht hätte, von ihm. 

Er hatte Bob immer geliebt. Mary und er hatten den Namen schon früh ausgesucht und er hatte, als ihr Bauch sich deutlich wölbte, als die Ärztin feststellte, daß es ein Junge war und sie meinte, daß die Babys jetzt schon hören können, angefangen mit Bob zu reden, hatte mit ihm geredet und dabei immer wieder seinen Namen genannt. 

Und der war jetzt falsch. Zudem sollte er ihn bald vielleicht sogar als seine Tochter vorstellen müssen? Der Gedanke schien ihm schon etwas absurd. Klar würde er es bald schaffen, wenn es für Bob wichtig war, aber es war dennoch absurd.

Bill ließ sich auf seinen Arbeitssessel sinken. Sein Blick fiel auf den Brief, den Mary auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Zum Glück hatte Bob ihn nicht gesehen, als sie vorhin gemeinsam durchs Haus sind und sich der grausamen Realität gestellt hatten, daß Mary wirklich ausgezogen war. Er hatte ihn etwas später erst gelesen.

Mary hatte tatsächlich sich bereits einen Anwalt genommen und die Scheidung eingereicht. Warum? Warum musste das auch noch so schnell gehen? Warum glich diese Trennung einer Flucht?

Er verstand es nicht, was hatte er denn so falsch gemacht? Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal jetzt etwas von Ava, das konnte es doch nicht sein. Waren sie beide ihr weniger wichtig, als ihr Wunsch wieder in Texas bei ihren Eltern zu leben?

Klar hatten sie immer mal gestritten, wie alle Paare, über den Alltag, Erziehungsfragen, wo die Familie wohnt, wohin man in den Urlaub fährt, aber es war nie wirklich schlimm gewesen. Sie hatten immer über alles geredet und eine Lösung gefunden. Nie war es so häßlich geworden, wie nach diesem Kinoabend neulich. Gewalt gab es nicht, weder verbal noch körperlich.

Und jetzt war alles falsch gewesen, was in den letzten Jahren gewesen war. Ja sie hatten darüber gesprochen, vor über 10 Jahren schon, daß Mary gerne zurück nach Texas wollte, noch bevor Bob zur Schule geht. 

Doch Bill wollte immer lieber in Kalifornien bleiben. Er liebte Kalifornien, das Meer, die Rocky Mountains, hatte eine tolle Arbeitsstelle, gut bezahlt, sie waren alle krankenversichert, hatten ein kleines Haus, gute Freunde, tolle Arbeitskollegen und er wollte das alles nicht aufgeben, um in der Nähe der Schwiegereltern zu leben. War das denn wirklich verwerflich?

Seine Schwiegereltern waren keine einfachen Menschen. Sie waren sehr konservativ, immer schon gewesen. Er hatte gelernt, damit klarzukommen. In seinem Beruf musste man oft mit Menschen vorübergehend auskommen, die man aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht leiden konnte. Eine Woche mal, ging das schon sie zu besuchen, aber ganz dort leben, war für ihn tatsächlich nie in Frage gekommen. 

Und Bob wollte auch nie zu ihnen, mit jedem Jahr, das Bob älter wurde, war sein Widerstand größer geworden und inzwischen lehnte er es komplett ab. Bill wunderte das gar nicht.

Als Mary und er noch jung waren, zusammen kamen, sich verlobt und schließlich geheiratet hatten, war sie noch ganz anders, als ihre Eltern. Sie wollte damals in Los Angeles studieren, um dem konservativen Elternhaus zu entkommen, wollte alles anders machen, als ihre Eltern. Und jetzt?

Mary wurde wie ihre Eltern, immer mehr, je älter sie wurde. Es ging mit Bobs Geburt los, als Erziehungsfragen aufkamen. Doch irgendwie waren sie klargekommen, hatten sich immer wieder arrangiert. Zugegeben bei großen Entscheidungen hatte meistens er sich durchgesetzt, aber hinter jeder dieser Entscheidungen stand er und er würde sie wieder so treffen. Selbst jetzt! Auch wenn er jetzt wusste, daß Mary ihm das nun vorwarf und sich scheiden lassen wollte.

Es war richtig Kinder nicht zu züchtigen, sie zu selbständigen Menschen zu erziehen, ihnen Freiheiten zum Entfalten zu geben. Bei Marys Eltern dagegen, hatte die Hand immer lockerer gesessen und es hatte Verbote gehagelt. Mary hatte da so einiges erzählt. Wie konnte sie vergessen, wie sie dem entkommen wollte? Wie konnte sie für Bob das Gleiche wollen?

Bill hatte es immer abgelehnt und Bob war immer gut geraten und hatte ihm so Recht gegeben, auch wenn es seit der Pubertät manchmal schwieriger geworden war. Bob war immer anständig, fleißig, hilfsbereit, selbständig, ehrlich und zuverlässig. Bob hatte nie wirklich einen Grund gehabt, so schnell und soweit wie möglich, von Zuhause weg zu wollen. Darauf war Bill stolz. Soweit war doch alles gut.

Im Gegenteil, vielleicht hätte er noch häufiger eingreifen sollen, vielleicht hätte Bob dann früher erkannt, was mit ihm los war, vielleicht wüsste er dann jetzt, wer er ist und was er will und er selbst hätte sich früher daran gewöhnen können. Vielleicht hatte er etwas übersehen, was Mary nicht zugelassen hatte- oder hatte Bob unterbewusst gespürt, daß seine Mum ihn nicht so akzeptieren würde? Und hatte daher diesen Teil von sich selbst unterdrückt?

Es war dieses Nichtwissen, das es ihm aktuell so schwer machte. Er wusste nicht einzukategorisieren was mit Bob ist, wusste nicht was er falsch gemacht hatte, noch auf was für ein Ziel Bob zusteuerte. Er wusste nicht was er in seiner Ehe hätte anders machen können, damit sie nicht scheitert, ohne damit sich selbst oder Bob unglücklich zu machen und er wusste nicht was er noch tun sollte.

Und was sollte er Mary sagen, wenn die Sprache während der Scheidung auf Bob kam? Bob heißt nun Ava und unser Sohn möchte zeitweise lieber als unsere Tochter wahrgenommen werden, wohl kaum....

Eigentlich würde er gerne, um ihre Ehe kämpfen, irgendwie Kompromisse finden, weil sie ihm wichtig war, doch so-? So ging es nicht! Wie sollte er ihr, so konservativ wie sie war, begreiflich machen, daß Bob sich nicht sicher war, welcher Geschlechterrolle er sich zugehörig fühlte und er zwischen beiden sich hin und herbewegte, ohne ein erkennbares Muster? ohne dabei jemals so männlich zu sein, wie sie ihn gerne gehabt hätte, noch so weiblich, wie sie sich eine Tochter vorstellen würde.

Ihm war es klar geworden, in dem Moment, in dem er Bob im Bad fand, an dem Abend dieses verpatzten Kinoabends. Ein Blick hatte gereicht und er hatte gewusst, daß Mary Bob so niemals akzeptieren könnte. Wusste, daß eine sehr schwere Zeit auf sie zukommen würde, aber er wusste auch, daß es Bob war, der seine Unterstützung und seinen Schutz brauchte, nicht sie. Er hatte die Angst in seinem Blick gesehen.

Es war sein Kind, egal ob Sohn, oder Tochter, oder was auch immer dazwischen, egal ob erwachsen, oder kleines Kind, oder eben noch dazwischen. Es war seine Aufgabe, sein Kind zu beschützen, ohne wenn und aber. Zur Not auch vor seiner Frau und zur Not kostete es ihre Ehe.

Aber leicht war es trotzdem nicht! Es tat fürchterlich weh, sich zwischen seinem Kind und seiner Frau entscheiden zu müssen. Es war hart, sie gehen zu lassen, seine Lebensträume aufgeben zu müssen. Er wollte mit ihr alt werden, hatte sie immer geliebt. Nein, er liebte sie immer noch, deswegen tat es so weh-

Deswegen hatte er, als sie anrief und gefragt hatte, ob sie dies oder jenes mitnehmen dürfe, immer nur gesagt: "Nimm mit was du brauchst. Ich hole mir, was mir dann fehlt neu. Das ist schon okay." Er hatte das immer wieder am Telefon gesagt, ohne darüber nachzudenken zu wollen oder es zu können, ohne sich vorstellen zu können, daß er in ein fast leeres Haus zurück kommen würde. Ein fast leeres Haus, in dem an den Wänden die Dinge, aus Mangel an Möbeln aufgestapelt waren, die sie zurück gelassen hatte. Er wollte nicht streiten, sich nicht damit auseinander setzen. Er wollte sich auch nicht nachsagen lassen, daß ihm ein paar Möbel, mehr interessieren würden, als Mary. Das stimmte nämlich definitiv nicht. Er wollte, daß es ihr an Nichts fehlte -

Er hatte überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, was es für ihn bedeuten würde, aber auch und das war viel schlimmer, nicht was es für Bob bedeuten würde. Er hatte es sich selbst und Mary leicht machen wollen. Jeder Anruf von ihr war die Hölle. Es tat weh, so unendlich weh. Danach war er mit Bob Shoppen gegangen, damit er sehen konnte, wofür er es tat: für Bob. Dafür, daß er wieder Lächeln kann, dafür daß er leben kann, wie er es möchte.

Bob machte schon länger eine schwere Zeit durch. Das erste Mal so richtig bewusst wurde ihm das auf der Fahrt von Portland nach Hause. Doch er hatte das Problem unterschätzt, auch nach ihrem Gespräch noch.

Doch mit der Entscheidung nach San Francisco zu fahren, hatte er endlich einmal alles richtig gemacht. Bob blühte auf, auch wenn da immer etwas Trauriges war, auch wenn er den Schmerz über die Trennung mit ihm teilte, aber Bob lächelte dort wieder. Bill gelang es dort eine Brücke zu Bob zu bauen und ihm wieder näher zu kommen. Es war schwer, aber das war es wert! 

Denn das Castro District gab Bob, wie erhofft, Sicherheit und nicht nur, um endlich mit ihm zu reden, was davor immer nur ansatzweise funktioniert hatte, sondern er bekam einen Einblick darauf wer Bob eigentlich wirklich war. Er bekam einen Einblick von Ava. Bobs wahres Ich oder seine weibliche Seite, so wirklich hatte er es immernoch nicht verstanden. Wie bizarr es war, wenn der Sohn erklärte sich weiblicher zu fühlen und nicht mehr als Sohn wahrgenommen werden zu wollen, war nahezu unbeschreiblich. 

Er sah nur eins, obwohl es schwer für Bob war, obwohl er traurig war, blühte er auf. Da war eine innere Zufriedenheit, die er bei Bob so noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte und es war ihm erst aufgefallen, daß es gefehlt hatte, als er es nun bei ihm sah.

Bei jeder Kleinigkeit, die er Bob gekauft hat, die ihm zeigte, daß er ihn so akzeptierte, hatte er gestrahlt und das tat ihm selbst auch gut. So gut, daß er nach jedem Anruf von Mary, wenn alles nur noch schrecklich war, ihn zu einer Shoppingtour eingeladen hatte. 

Noch mehr hatte Bob gestrahlt, als "Ava" sehr direkt angeflirtet wurde. Das war dagegen kein Problem für Bill. Darauf war er nun seit ein paar Wochen eingestellt und mit dem Thema hatte er noch nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Es war aber auffallend, wie sehr Bob auf jedes bißchen positive Aufmerksamkeit ansprang. 

Erst dadurch wurde ihm bewusst, wie sensibel Bob eigentlich war. Vielleicht hatte er das durch all die Abenteuer und Gefahren, die er mit seinen Freunden gemeistert hatte, etwas aus den Augen verloren, aber Mut und strukturiertes Handeln war ein anderes Thema als Sensibilität. 

Wieder dachte er an die Portlandfahrt, diesmal die Hinfahrt, an dieses ewige Gezeter von Mary an Bob. Er hatte zwar was dazu gesagt, aber im Nachhinein war das wohl kaum ausreichend gewesen. So sensibel wie Bob reagierte, wenn es darum ging, wie jemand auf ihn zuging, musste das wirklich viel schlimmer gewesen sein, als Bill es sich ausgemalt hatte. 

Vielleicht war er selbst einfach nur abgestumpft in Texas. Eine Woche lang hatte er mit Augen zu und durch verbracht. Eine Woche hatte er es ertragen müssen, zu sehen, wie seine Nichte und sein Neffe für jedes Missgeschick eine Ohrfeige kassierten. Natürlich hatte er seiner Schwägerin und ihrem Mann seine Meinung dazu gesagt und was er darauf gehört hatte, wollte er nur noch vergessen. 

Es machte ihn wütend, aber er schluckte es unter, er konnte es nicht ändern. Sie beriefen sich auf die Bibel. Sie lebten in einem Staat in dem das Züchtigen von Kindern durch Eltern und Lehrer erlaubt war und sie hießen es gut, so wie seine Schwiegereltern, so wie Mary leider auch. Doch sie lebten in Kalifornien und er hatte es grundlegend abgelehnt und ihr regelrecht verboten.

Wieder so ein Grund, warum er nie nach Texas wollte, zum Glück hatten sie sich nie dazu entschlossen, hatte er sich nie überreden lassen-

Es klopfte an der Tür, die er nicht hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Das riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er sah auf und an der Tür stand Lucy. "Mr Andrews darf ic h kurz reinkommen?", fragte sie höflich.

"Ja klar, Lucy was ist-?", antwortete er ihr und bot ihr mit einer einladenden Geste einen Platz an.

"Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es ihnen geht? Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie haben noch ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, vielleicht möchten sie sich mal mit meinen Eltern unterhalten", bot sie offen an. Sie klang dabei so unglaublich erwachsen, dabei war sie doch gerade mal fünfzehn Jahre alt.

"Danke. Das ist nett, aber ich glaube, das bringt mich aktuell nicht weiter", lehnte er höflich ab.

"Ich bin mir sicher, daß es sie viel weiter bringt. Meine Eltern kennen ihre Situation, können ihnen Tips geben, Fragen beantworten und vor allem sie verstehen. Ava kann viele ihrer Fragen nicht beantworten, weil sie weder die Antworten selbst kennt, noch in der gleichen Position ist, wie sie", erklärte Lucy und klang jetzt noch viel weniger wie ein Teenager.

"Aber bei dir ist doch alles ganz anders gelaufen. Du bist 15 und wenn deine Eltern mit dir irgendwohin gehe, bist du die Tochter Lucy. Du wirst dich operieren lassen, als Frau leben. Alles klar, niemand wird danach noch groß fragen, ob du bereits als Mädchen zur Welt gekommen bist", erklärte Bill seinen ersten Eindruck.

"Das glauben auch nur sie, daß es so einfach wäre, mal abgesehen davon, was alles bereits war und wie kompliziert es jetzt immernoch ist, wird es das auch zukünftig immer sein. So eine Geschlechtsangleichende OP ist kein Spaziergang und es ist nicht mit einer OP getan und es wird auch danach immer anders sein. Ich werde bei jedem Partner, den ich habe, das Thema aufrollen müssen, ich werde niemals Kinder austragen können. Es wird immer Menschen geben, die mich nicht akzeptieren werden, die mich auf Grund dessen verletzen werden", antwortete dieses beeindruckende Mädchen sachlich.

"Daran habe ich jetzt nicht gedacht, es tut mir Leid, Lucy", entschuldigte er sich ehrlich.

"Ich weiß, sie geben sich Mühe. Ava hat mir einiges erzählt, aber das ist kein kleiner Berg vor dem sie stehen", erkannte Lucy treffsicher.

"Mir würde es helfen zu wissen, vor welchem Berg ich stehe, beziehungsweise -", versuchte Bill seine Schwierigkeiten zu erklären, ohne etwas falsches zu sagen.

"Sie meinen, sie würden gerne wissen, ob Ava transsexuell oder nichtbinär, vielleicht bigender oder genderfluid ist?", hakte Lucy nach.

"Ähm ich glaube, ich bin im Umgang mit den Begriffen nicht so sicher", gab er leicht verwirrt zu.

"Sie meinen, ob Bob irgendwann Ava sein wird, eine Frau die sich angleichen läßt? So wie ich. Oder ob sie immer als Frau lebt, wobei sie anatomisch immer männlich bleibt? Oder ob es so bleibt wie jetzt, mit Tagen, an denen er als Bob aus dem Haus geht, und an anderen Tagen geht sie als Ava vor die Tür? oder es sich sozusagen irgendwo dazwischen einpendelt", fragte Lucy nun deutlich verständlicher. 

Genau das war sein Punkt, den hatte sie unglaublich gut getroffen. "Ja", bestätigte er ihr. Es wäre wirklich hilfreich das zu wissen, sich innerlich darauf einzustellen, doch Bob konnte ihm diese Frage nicht beantworten.

"Ich kann ihnen das leider auch nicht sagen und Ava zurzeit auch noch nicht. Ich vermute aber Ava wird sich nie angleichen lassen, wird nie das Bedürfnis haben. Sie ist da ganz anders als ich. Ich nehme meinen Körper, seit ich ein Kind bin, als falsch wahr. Ich kann mich damit nicht abfinden, anders zu sein, als ich mich selbst wahrnehme. Ava scheint damit keine Probleme zu haben, mein Eindruck ist, sie ist ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. Ich würde bei ihr oder ihm zu genderfluid oder bigender tendieren. Aber das ist nur meine persönliche Vermutung zu einer Momentaufnahme. Die kann sich auch als total falsch herausstellen. Geben sie ihm Zeit es herauszufinden und geben sie sich Zeit. Niemand erwartet von ihnen, daß es leicht für sie ist. Das dürfen sie ruhig zugeben."

"Danke Lucy. Es ist erstaunlich, wie erwachsen du klingst. Ich habe gar nicht das Gefühl das mir eine Fünfzehnjährige gegenüber sitzt", meinte Bill anerkennend. So wirklich hatte er es immernoch nicht begriffen, aber er würde es recherchieren. Vielleicht ist das an sich hilfreich.

"Nun, man muss schnell erwachsen werden und alles mit Abstand betrachten, in meiner Situation", erklärte sie mit einem eigenartig abgeklärten Unterton.

"Wie war das bei dir? Ich meine - darf ich fragen? Sorry ich bin Journalist, vielleicht bin ich von Natur aus etwas zu neugierig", fragte er erst sehr direkt und ruderte sofort zurück, als er sich erneut klarmachte, daß sie erst fünfzehn war.

"Das ist schon okay. Viele Menschen stehen jetzt hinter mir, meine Eltern haben es früh bemerkt und mich einfach machen lassen. Doch sie waren deswegen, ständig massiver Kritik ausgesetzt. Schon früh bin ich zu einem Psychologen gegangen, der eine Transsexualität bestätigt hat, aber damit wurde es nicht leichter. Ständig gab es Diskussionen um mich, die ..." fing Lucy zunächst locker an und geriet dann kurz ins Stocken. Sie atmete einmal durch und setzte dann neu an. Er überlegte, ob er es abbrechen sollte. Er wollte sie nicht unter Druck setzen, auch wenn ihn das sehr interessierte. Doch ehe er sich entschieden hatte, sprach sie weiter.

"Es gab Elternabende darüber, welche Schultoilette ich benutzen darf, weil es ja nicht zumutbar ist, für Einige, wenn ich die gleiche Toilette benutze, wie ihre Kinder. Ich durfte nicht am Schulsport teilnehmen, weil ich ja nicht mit den Anderen danach Duschen gehen konnte. Ständig wurde ich diskriminiert und dann sagten sie, ich müsse verstehen, daß es ja schwer für die Anderen wäre. Wie schwer es für mich war, hat nur wenige interessiert. Ich habe bereits zehnmal die Schule gewechselt, wegen Mobbing und das war auch der Grund, weswegen wir, vor einem Jahr hier hergezogen sind. In Hoffnung, das die Nähe zu LA hilft, dabei sind wir nicht so die Stadtmenschen. Inzwischen läuft es ganz gut und doch es kann jederzeit wieder kippen", berichtete Lucy bewegend.

Mr Andrews schluckte, soweit hatte er überhaupt noch nie gedacht und dabei war er schon jemand der gerne eine Sache hinterfragte. Er wusste gar nichts darauf zu antworten. Jetzt erschien es ihm nicht mehr erstaunlich, wie erwachsen Lucy wirkte. Nein, es war wohl eine Notwendigkeit, ein Zeichen dafür, was sie alles durchgemacht hatte, dafür daß sie keine unbeschwerte Kindheit hatte, in der sie einfach nur Kind sein durfte. Würden ständige Diskriminierungen auch Bob immer in Zukunft begleiten, sobald er einfach nur sich selbst war? Jedenfalls außerhalb solcher Gegenden wie das Castro District...

Lucy lächelte aufmunternd, zog sich ein Zettel heran, nahm einen Stift und schrieb eine Telefonnummer auf. "Sie müssen es nicht jetzt entscheiden, aber wenn sie mal mit meinen Eltern reden möchten, können sie einfach anrufen", bot sie ihm ein weiteres Mal an.

"Danke", sagte Mr Andrews und setzte ein Lächeln auf, das Lucy erwiderte. "Nicht dafür. Ich geh dann wieder zu Kiki und Ava ins Zimmer", winkte sie ab, stand auf und ließ ihn wieder alleine zurück.

Bill sah auf die Nummer, die Lucy ihm aufgeschrieben hatte. War es so deutlich gerade, wie schwach er sich fühlte? Aber vermutlich hatte sie Recht. Er sollte sich Hilfe holen von außen. Er sollte es doch eigentlich wissen, wie oft hatte er das Anderen empfohlen, Schwierigkeiten nicht nur mit sich selbst auszumachen-

Bisher hatte er mit Niemanden gesprochen, nicht einmal mit seinen besten Freunden, nicht einmal darüber, daß Mary sich von ihm getrennt hatte, geschweige dem von Bob. Das war vermutlich ein Fehler.

Bob hatte es richtig gemacht. Er war ins Zentrum gegangen, hat dort den Halt bekommen, den er brauchte und wohl noch lange brauchen wird. Er wollte für Bob da sein, für ihn stark sein, er durfte sich jetzt nicht hängen lassen.

Er würde morgen früh, mit Bob, zu den Jonas gehen und mit offenen Karten spielen. Vielleicht hatte Justus es Mathilda und Titus auch bereits erzählt. Ansonsten wird er es ihnen eben erzählen. Und am Montag würde er auf der Arbeit die Kollegen informieren, vielleicht konnte er dann auch Themen ablehnen, für die er aktuell nicht bereit war. 

Und wenn jemand fragte warum, würde er antworten, sie hätten sich auseinandergelebt, so unterschiedliche Zukunftsvorstellungen, daß es keine Kompromisse gab. Auch wenn das auf ihn nicht ganz zutraf. Sein Blick fiel auf ihr Hochzeitsbild, auch das hatte sie zurück gelassen, wie glücklich sie da noch waren- kurz darauf hatten sie erfahren, daß sie da bereits schon schwanger war. Es waren die schönsten Tage in seinem Leben! Und jetzt war alles kaputt. 

Doch er musste Bob da raus halten. Bob war noch nicht soweit, nicht einmal Peter und Justus hatte er sich anvertraut, da konnte er nicht Bob in den Rücken fallen und darüber mit Anderen reden. 

Wieder sah er zu der Nummer die Lucy ihm aufgeschrieben hatte. Aber darüber könnte er mit Lucys Eltern reden. Das wäre okay, da Bob und Lucy offen redeten.

Ja er würde dieses Angebot annehmen, nicht mehr heute und vermutlich auch nicht morgen, aber bald, wenn sie hier wieder in einem normalen Haushalt lebten. Doch etwas Anderes würde er heute schon tun. Er fuhr den Computer hoch und in der Wartezeit hängte er das Hochzeitsbild von der Wand ab, damit er es nicht mehr sehen musste .

Er legte einen neuen Ordner an, mit dem Arbeitstitel Bob/Ava und tippte ein paar erste Stichpunkte nieder. Er würde einfach seine Gedanken, Gefühle, Erkenntnisse und Erlebnisse wieder niederschreiben. Früher hatte er das immer gemacht. Vielleicht half ihm das dieses Mal auch wieder weiter. 

Und vielleicht würde er es irgendwann einmal veröffentlichen, wenn er soweit war, und wenn Bob soweit war, oder eben wenn Ava soweit war und dem zustimmte....

Er speicherte seine Stichworte ab. Er würde sich später noch einmal dransetzen, jetzt gab es erst einmal etwas anderes zu tun!

Er griff nach dem Telefon und den Flyern von verschiedenen Lieferdiensten und ging ins Kinderzimmer. 

"Was möchtet ihr Essen?", fragte er die Drei, die in Bobs Zimmer saßen und sich die Sachen ansahen, die er Bob in San Francisco gekauft hatte. 

"Auf jeden Fall etwas was man mit den Fingern essen kann. Ich habe vorhin in der Küche die Besteckschublade aufgemacht, die war leer", sagte Bob etwas tonlos. Die Bitterkeit schwang hörbar mit.

Bill nickte gequält und erinnert sich ebenfalls an den Anblick. Doch er wollte nicht wieder schwächeln, er riss sich zusammen und meinte: "Nun dann eben Fingerfood, Pizza, Burger oder beim Chinesen, die legen immer Essstäbchen dazu."

"Chinesisch klingt gut", antwortete Bob und sah Kiki und Lucy fragend an. 

"Ja gerne", bestätigte Lucy mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und auch Kiki stimmte zu. 

Er rief an beim Chinesen, bestellte eine Portion Spieße mit gebratenen Reis und gab das Telefon an Bob weiter und er dann an Lucy.

Bill überlegte ob er bis zum Essen gehen oder bleiben sollte, wenn Kiki fertig bestellt hatte. Unschlüssig sah er sich um.

"Warum setzen sie sich eigentlich nicht, Mr Andrews?", fragte Lucy direkt und nach einem kurzen Zögern gab er zu. "Ich bin etwas unsicher, ob ich euch dann nicht störe, vielleicht sollte ich wieder ins Arbeitszimmer gehen."

"Sie wollten uns kennenlernen. Es ist schwierig sich kennenzulernen, wenn man sich in unterschiedlichen Räumen aufhält", hielt Lucy dagegen.

"Das stimmt, normalerweise bin ich aber der Meinung, daß Eltern von größeren Kindern nicht ins Kinderzimmer gehören, wenn Freunde da sind, ganz besonders", erklärte Bill.

"Nun wir würden auch gerne ins Wohnzimmer kommen, allerdings gibt es da gerade, abgesehen vom Fußboden, nicht genug Sitzgelegenheiten", meinte Lucy vorsichtig, dennoch tat die Wahrheit weh. 

"Stimmt", gab er zu und bemühte sich, den Schmerz sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Also es ist eben eine Ausnahme", schloss Lucy das Thema und blinzelte ihm zu.

Bill nahm von Kiki das Telefon entgegen "Sie sagen in einer halben Stunde wären sie da", berichtete Kiki und Bill legte das Telefon auf Bobs Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Drehstuhl.

"Die Kette ist total schön, ich habe da ein paar Ohrringe gesehen, die dazu passen würden- aber du hast ja keine Löcher total vergessen", meinte Kiki zu Bob, als wären sie nicht unterbrochen worden.

"Das wird auch noch lange dauern", meinte Bob überzeugt.

"Warum?", hakte Bill nach, im Versuch auf den Themenwechsel von Kiki einzugehen.

"Weil ich Ohrlöcher nicht verstecken kann", antwortete Bob direkt.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken, es ist okay wenn du dir Ohrlöcher stechen lassen möchtest", versuchte Bill Bob zu bestärken.

"Ja für dich, für viele aber nicht und ich bin nicht soweit, offen so zu zeigen wer ich bin", lehnte Bob entschieden ab.

"Aber in San Francisco-", wollte er gerade anfangen zu argumentieren, aber Bob unterbrach ihn direkt.

"- habe ich mich wirklich sicher gefühlt, aber wir sind hier nicht im Castro District!", konterte Bob.

Bill fiel nichts besseres ein, als zu nicken, es war traurig, was das für einen Unterschied für Bob machte. 

Lucy lenkte ab, wollte sich von Kiki die Haare flechten lassen und Bob schaute ihn fragend an. Bill nickte sicher. Schön wenn man sich ohne Worte versteht. 

Bob holte einen Schraubenzieher aus seiner Schreibtischschublade, zog die Vorhänge zu, ging zu seinem Einbauschrank und löste die Schrauben der Bodenplatte und holte eine schwarze Umhängetasche darunter hervor, verschraubte dann die Bodenplatte wieder und legte den Schraubenzieher wieder in die Schublade. Er hatte darin erkennbar Routine.

Die Umhängetasche hatte er tatsächlich ein paar Mal gesehen, als Bob das Haus verlassen hatte, er hatte nie weiter darauf geachtet gehabt. Die Wahl seines Verstecks für die Tasche zeigte ihm was sie enthielt, noch bevor Bob sie öffnete, zeigte ihm, wie groß die Angst vor Entdeckung in ihm war und zeigte ihm auch, daß er auf einen guten Weg war. Scheinbar war das Vertrauen in der letzten Woche ganz objektiv erheblich gestiegen, wenn Bob zuließ daß er nun sein Versteck kannte.

Die meisten Themen der Drei waren nichts für ihn, er interessierte sich weder für Mode, Haare, Schmuck und ähnliches, noch kannte er die gemeinsamen Bekannten aus dem Zentrum und so wurde es Musik. Bob veränderte sein Aussehen wieder, deutlich mehr noch als in San Francisco, immer wieder suchte Bob unsicher seinen Blick und er nickte nur bestätigend zu.

Als der Lieferant kam, ging Bill an die Tür um das Essen entgegenzunehmen und zu bezahlen. Allen Ernstes wünschte der Bote ihm tatsächlich noch einen guten Umzug, als sein Blick in das leere Wohnzimmer fiel.

Bill seufzte und stellte die Situation richtig, er hatte entschieden offen damit umzugehen, also sollte er damit auch anfangen. Der Bote entschuldigte sich verlegen und Bill winkte ab, mit einem: "Schon gut." Die Stimmung zog es trotzdem nach unten und er brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu sammeln, bevor er mit dem Essen in Bobs Zimmer zurück ging.

Kiki nahm das Essen entgegen und Bob bat ihn: "Dad kannst du bitte die Vorhänge im Haus zuziehen. Ich habe das vergessen und würde gerne noch kurz ins Bad."

"Die Vorhänge?", wiederholte er irritiert.

"Ja, bitte", bat Bob erneut, unsicher.

"Okay", sagte er spontan, musste sich aber korregieren, als er auf das Wohnzimmer Fenster zulief "wir haben leider keine Vorhänge mehr."

Bob schluckte und flüsterte: "Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Warum hat sie die Vorhänge mitgenommen? Die passen vielleicht ja gar nicht in die neue Wohnung." 

"Deine Mum hatte sie selbstgemacht, scheinbar hängt sie an ihnen", versuchte Bill hilflos zu erklären.

"Und jetzt? Könntest du vielleicht das Licht ausmachen? oder die Türen zum Flur?"

Bill schloss sämtliche Türen der angrenzenden Räume und als Bob im Bad war, suchte er nach ein paar Bettlaken und hängte die Fenster damit ab. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Das war ein gewaltiger Unterschied zu San Francisco.

Kiki und Lucy verabschiedeten sich um zehn. Kiki wollte Lucy nach Hause fahren, sonst hätte er sie gefahren. Es wurde zunehmend leichter sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen. Lucy war einfach nur beeindruckend. Kiki war total nett und irgendwann klang es gar nicht mehr so fremd, daß sie beide eigentlich immer Ava statt Bob sagten, vielleicht konnte er bald auch diesen Namen verwenden.

Während Bob duschen war, hängte er wieder die Laken ab, hoffentlich hatten Titus und Mathilda Vorhänge in ihrem Gebrauchtwarenhandel. 

Er schaltete überall das Licht aus, wünschte Bob eine Gute Nacht und ging ins Arbeitszimmer. Er wollte die vielen Eindrücke des Abends unbedingt noch niederschreiben, bevor er wenigstens versuchte in dem, für ihn alleine, viel zu großem Ehebett, Schlaf zu finden.


	79. Schlechte Laune (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 3. Februar~~~~~~

Peter war an diesem Tag nicht in die Schule gegangen. Er war total nervös, er hatte die komplette Nacht mal wieder nicht geschlafen. Er hatte riesige Angst, daß der Test positiv sein könnte und jetzt so kurz davor, lagen seine Nerven blank. 

Justus hatte er noch nicht einmal etwas davon gesagt, daß der Termin heute war. Helfen konnte ihm eh keiner. Es war nur der Endspurt im Warten. Warten bis zur Blutentnahme und dann warten aufs Ergebnis. Entweder totale Erleichterung oder totale Katastrophe, dazwischen gab es nichts mehr. Entweder oder!

Er war viel zu früh in der Arztpraxis, von Dr Wheeler, auch wenn er genau wusste, daß ihm das nichts brachte. 

Dr Wheeler hatte es ihm beim ersten Termin schon erklärt, sie hatten kein Labor in der Praxis und würden das Blut in ein Labor schicken. Dort würde der Test durchgeführt werden und anschließend würde ein Laborbericht erstellt und in die Praxis zurückgeschickt werden. Das ging von einem auf den anderen Tag, aber da die Praxis am Wochenende geschlossen hatte müsste er sich bis Montag gedulden, bis das Ergebnis Dr Wheeler vorlag. 

Dr Wheeler hatte ihm angeboten, daß er den Test woanders machen könnte, in der Aidshilfe zum Beispiel, so wie Justus. Dann hätte auch er das Ergebnis bereits nach einer halben Stunde, aber das hatte Peter abgelehnt. Er wollte nicht, daß noch mehr Leute etwas wussten, diese drei Tage würde er nach nun wochenlanger Wartezeit auch noch rumkriegen. Irgendwie....

Dr Wheeler kam zu ihm ins Behandlungszimmer und schloß die Tür hinter sich. "Du siehst nicht gut aus. Bist du krank oder hast du Stress wegen dem anstehenden Test?", fragte er Peter nach einer kurzen Musterung. "Letzteres", antwortete Peter, "ich habe in letzter Zeit kaum und wenn schlecht geschlafen und letzte Nacht konnte ich überhaupt nicht schlafen. Ich war auch nicht in der Schule heute."

"Nun das kann ich verstehen. Es ist für dich eine Ausnahmesituation, auch wenn ich denke, das dein Risiko, bei einem einzigen Mal nicht allzu hoch ist. Dennoch kann ich verstehen, für dich ist dieser Test, der, bei dem die Angst vor einem positiven Ergebnis am Größten ist. Klar nach wie vor ist es immernoch nicht heilbar, aber es ist auch nicht mehr so schlimm, wie es einmal war. Falls es so sein sollte, ist das kein Todesurteil. Mach dich nicht unnötig verrückt. Ich werde dir eine Krankmeldung für heute für die Schule schreiben und auch für Montag, dann kommst du stattdessen her und wir sehen uns das Testergebnis an." 

Peter fand es total nett von Dr Wheeler, aber trösten konnte es ihn gar nicht. Alles ging total schnell, einmal Blut abnehmen, eine Krankmeldung und schon durfte er gehen. Er wusste aber gar nicht wohin.

Nach Hause wollte er zwar, aber da waren jetzt seine Eltern und es war wohl besser, wenn sie nicht mitbekamen, was los war. Denn so wie es ihm gerade ging und er wohl aussah, würden sie ihn danach fragen und er wollte sie nicht anlügen.

An sich war ihr Verhältnis in letzter Zeit richtig gut, wahrscheinlich würden sie gar nicht so reagieren, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte anfangs, aber seine Mum würde definitiv verrückt werden vor Sorge. Und das wollte er auch nicht. 

Zu Justus wollte er eigentlich heute auch nicht gehen, am Liebsten wäre er alleine in seinem Zimmer und würde versuchen, doch noch etwas zu Schlafen. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein, wo er sonst hinkonnte. Immerhin wusste Justus ja Bescheid und würde verstehen, wenn ihm nicht so nach irgendetwas zu tun war. Und wenn Justus heute direkt zu Tauriel gegangen war, konnte er sich alleine in die Zentrale zurückziehen. Er würde ja auch Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus helfen, die Ablenkung wäre sicher gut, aber der Schlafmangel setzte ihn inzwischen richtig zu und er fühlte sich heute zu schwach dafür.

****

"Warum warst du heute nicht in der Schule?", wollte Justus auch sofort wissen, als Peter die Zentrale betrat. 

"Ich war heute beim Arzt den Test machen", antwortete Peter direkt und hoffte, daß Justus keine große Sache daraus machte.

"Oh. Das hast du mir gar nicht erzählt. Aber warum so lange? Das dauert doch nicht den ganzen Vormittag", meinte Justus irritiert.

"Nein, ich hatte den Termin eben erst, aber ich hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und mir ging es echt schlecht heute morgen. Ich habe eine Krankmeldung bekommen", erklärte Peter ein wenig genervt und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder.

"Und wie ist das Ergebnis?", hakte Justus nach, als er nicht weiter sprach.

"Das erfahre ich am Montag", antwortete Peter ohne Justus anzusehen.

"Warum erst Montag? Das dauert doch normalerweise nur eine halbe Stunde", ließ Justus nicht locker.

"Dr Wheeler hat kein Labor. Er hat mir gesagt, daß es bei ihm länger dauert deswegen, aber ich wollte trotzdem nicht woanders hingehen", rang sich Peter zu einer Erklärung durch.

"Warum das denn nicht? Dann hättest du bereits dein Ergebnis und hättest endlich Gewißheit", belehrte ihn Justus, als ob er das nicht selbst wüsste.

"Das ist nicht so einfach, darüber zu reden, ich mache das nicht aus einer Routine heraus und ich wollte nicht, daß es noch mehr wissen", erklärte er inzwischen ziemlich genervt, das Justus nicht einfach mal gut sein lassen konnte. Am Liebsten würde er sich einfach umdrehen und etwas Schlaf nachholen.

"Die Ärzte haben alle Schweigepflicht!", setzte Justus überflüssigerweise noch hinterher. 

"Ach du verstehst das nicht. Stell dir mal vor, mich sieht jemand in die Aidshilfe gehen- Dann wird sofort geredet, wenn ich zu meinem Arzt in die Praxis gehe nicht", redete Peter sich heraus.

"Das ist doch egal, was andere denken", meinte Justus abwinkend, was Peter ärgerte.

"Mir ist es nicht egal!", sagte er schneidend, wollte eigentlich das Thema endlich beenden, endlich zur Ruhe finden. Doch das war bei Justus, wenn er sich festgebissen hatte, kaum möglich. 

"Sollte es aber! Was machst du denn, wenn das Ergebnis positiv ist? Dann kannst du es gar nicht mehr verheimlichen!", sagte Justus mal wieder unangenehm ehrlich.

"Hör auf Justus!", forderte Peter scharf.

"Schön wie Du meinst", gab Justus genervt von sich.

"Wann kommt Bob?", wechselte Peter das Thema.

"Er kommt heute nicht", antwortete Justus mit einem komischen Unterton.

"Wieso?", fragte Peter enttäuscht.

"Weil Bob halt auch ein eigenes Leben hat und er weiß ja auch nicht, wie es dir geht", sagte Justus.

Auf einmal fühlte sich genau das falsch an, er hätte mit Bob reden sollen, schon vor Wochen. Bob wäre bestimmt für ihn dagewesen, würde ihn jetzt viel besser verstehen, als Justus. "Vielleicht war das ein Fehler, vielleicht hätte ich mit Bob reden sollen", sprach er laut seinen Gedanken aus.

"Nein ich glaube nicht", sagte Justus und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum das? Glaubst du, er hat damit ein Problem, daß ich-", fing Peter irritiert an.

"Nein Peter, es dreht sich nicht immer alles nur um dich. Ich glaube Bob reichen seine eigenen Probleme", sagte Justus schneidend.

"Danke Justus. Das brauche ich gerade. Es dreht sich also immer alles, nur um mich?", entfuhr es ihm wütend und setzte sich wieder auf.

"Das war wohl übertrieben, aber ich bin der Meinung, daß Bob das sehr belasten würde", brachte Justus in fast schon entschuldigenden Ton hervor, aber das kam bei Peter nicht mehr an.

"Ein Glück, ist das für mich ja nicht belastend", meinte Peter mit viel Ironie.

"Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt! Aber Bob hat auch große Probleme!", entgegnete Justus schon wieder schroff.

"Du meinst wegen seinen Eltern?", hakte Peter nach, versuchte seine Wut die in ihm brodelte runterzuschlucken. Seine Müdigkeit war nun wieder wie weggewischt.

"Auch, aber nicht nur", antwortete Justus mal wieder rätselhaft. 

"Und was noch?", verlangte Peter eindringlich zu wissen. Er hatte gerade keinen Nerv für solche Ratespiele.

"Ich weiß es nicht", war aber alles was Justus dazu schulterzuckend sagte.

Das brachte Peter sofort wieder auf die Palme "Wie du weißt es nicht? Du mutmaßt, er hätte große Probleme, weswegen ich nicht mit ihm reden sollte, obwohl ich ihn jetzt echt bräuchte, dabei weißt du nicht einmal ob es stimmt?", fragte Peter empört und ohne Rücksicht, wie das nun bei Justus ankommen könnte.

"Ich habe bemerkt, wie sich Bob in letzter Zeit verändert hat", sagte Justus schlicht.

"Wow, er hat sich verändert, das ist alles? Seine Mum und er haben ein schlechtes Verhältnis und seine Eltern lassen sich scheiden. Das er sich da ein wenig verändert, ist da wohl nicht ungewöhnlich", konterte Peter genervt.

"Nein, ich habe mit Josh geredet", gab Justus zu.

"Du redest mit Josh hinter Bobs Rücken über ihn?", empörte sich Peter. Lag es an seiner schlechten Laune oder an Justus, daß er sich so sehr darüber ärgerte?

"Nun ich wollte wissen was los ist", erklärte Justus wie so oft, ohne Reue, wie so oft, ging ja nur um Privatsphäre....

"Und du hast bis jetzt nichts herausgefunden, vielleicht weil es nix gibt? Bis auf die Trennung seiner Eltern natürlich", entgegnete Peter, innerlich bereits auf Hundertachzig.

"Nein, Peter. Josh hat mir bestätigt, daß Bob ein Geheimnis hat und hat gesagt ich soll ihm Zeit lassen, es wäre etwas Großes, aber nichts Schlimmes, doch er bräuchte Zeit für sich selbst, um es anzunehmen", erklärte Justus.

Einen kurzen Moment glomm ein Funke Hoffnung in ihm auf, doch er bezweifelte es auch sofort wieder: "Bob soll schwul sein - wie Josh?"

"Nein, das wäre laut Josh etwas Kleines", antwortete Justus wieder so schwammig.

"Das ist doch Unsinn! Josh kennt doch Bob nicht so gut, wie wir ihn kennen", widersprach Peter kopfschüttelnd.

"Aber er kennt das Geheimnis!", behauptete Justus überzeugt.

"Ich glaube nicht, daß Bob ein Geheimnis hat. Bob würde uns sagen wenn er Probleme hätte. So wie er gesagt hatte, als er Probleme mit seiner Mum hatte und jetzt wo sich seine Eltern getrennt haben", stellte Peter scharf seine Meinung dar.

"Hat er aber!", beharrte Justus stur.

"Das sagst du, aber Bob hätte mir erzählt, wenn er ein Problem hätte. Wir reden miteinander!", behauptete nun Peter.

"Ach, deswegen weiß er auch, daß du bi bist? Oder daß du dein Sexleben übers Internet geregelt hast? Oder, daß du dich auf einen Onenightstand mit einem Paar eingelassen hast, für das Safer Sex nur eine Spaßbremse ist?", konterte ihm Justus und traf ihn damit schwer.

Das hatte gesessen. Stinksauer sprang er auf, stürmte aus der Zentrale und schlug die Tür laut knallend hinter sich zu. Justus kam hinterhergerannt und rief: "Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, Peter."

Peter drehte sich um, lief aber weiter, nun rückwärts, vor Justus her und schrie ihn nun wütend an: "Doch hast du! Das denkst du doch, seit ich dir Silvester davon erzählt habe! Du hast es nicht gesagt, aber ich wusste, daß du mir die Schuld gibst. Stimmt ja auch! Du hast Recht! Wie immer! Es war meine Dummheit! Nur Marc ist der Einzige der meint, es wäre nicht meine Schuld und ich sollte sie anzeigen! Aber das stimmt nicht, denn wie immer hast du Recht! Es ist alles meine Schuld!"

"Nein! ich kann das nicht so sagen, was ich fühle, aber das heißt nicht, daß ich dir die Schuld gebe!", behauptete Justus, konnte damit aber Peters Wut nicht mehr mindern.

"Und ich kann dich gerade nicht ertragen! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", damit drehte sich Peter wieder um, beschleunigte noch einmal seine Schritte und ließ Justus hinter sich. Er drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, ob Justus versuchte mitzuhalten oder nicht, sondern lief einfach kopflos vor, so schnell er konnte.

Als ihm klar wurde, daß er auf direktem Weg nach Hause war, dort aber nicht hin wollte, oder viel mehr konnte, änderte er seine Richtung und lief mit einem großen Umweg zu Bob. Bob war der, der ihn jetzt am Meisten helfen könnte. 

Vor dem Haus der Andrews stand Bobs Käfer an der Straße, er lief daran vorbei und ging über die leere Einfahrt, wo sonst Mr Andrews Auto stand zur Haustür und klingelte. Peter erinnerte sich daran, daß Bob gestern erzählt hatte, daß sein Dad übers Wochenende wegfahren würde.

Bob öffnete aber auch nicht die Tür. Peter morste mit der Klingel SOS aus Hilflosigkeit, weil er nicht wusste, wo er sonst hinsollte, aber es blieb dabei, niemand öffnete die Tür.

Und dann nahm er seinen Dietrich aus der Tasche und verschaffte sich Zutritt, für Bob war das bestimmt okay, wenn er erstmal wusste, um was es ging, würde er sicher nichts dagegen sagen. 

Es war auffallend dunkel im Haus, Bob und sein Dad hatten aus irgendeinem Grund sämtliche Vorhänge vorgezogen. Auf jeden Fall passte das düstere Licht hervorragend zu seiner Stimmung. Er ging in Bobs Zimmer, es war perfekt aufgeräumt, wie immer, auch hier waren die Vorhänge zugezogen. Peter setzte sich auf das Bett und wartete. 

Er fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos und allein, aufgewühlt und müde. Er musste sein Handy in der Zentrale liegen lassen haben, aber er war gerade eh zu erschöpft, um irgendetwas zu machen. Er ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder, es roch nach Bob und versprach damit Trost und Wärme. Und dann musste er auch direkt eingeschlafen sein, denn das nächste was er wahrnahm, war daß es stockdunkel war, aus dem Flur drangen Stimmen, die er weder verstand noch ganz zuordnen konnte. 

Er hörte Schritte, jemand kam auf hohen Absätzen in seine Richtung. Peter hatte nicht in Erwägung gezogen, daß Bob ein Mädchen mitbringen könnte, erschrocken stand er auf und das Licht ging an. Im ersten Moment konnte er geblendet nichts sehen und was er sah, als er wieder sehen konnte, konnte er kaum glauben und es verschlug ihm den Atem.


	80. Die guten Vorsätze nicht eingehalten (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 3. Februar~~~~~~

Justus wusste nicht, wie er das wieder hinbiegen sollte. Er hatte das so nicht gewollt. Er wollte sich nicht mit Peter streiten. Er wollte Peter keine Vorwürfe machen, sondern ihn trösten, ihm sagen, daß er sich um ihn sorgte, aber er konnte nicht mit Peters schlechter Laune umgehen, hatte Dinge gesagt, die er gar nicht sagen wollte, die er auch gar nicht so gemeint hatte. Kurzum, er hatte alles falsch gemacht.

Klar er machte sich auch riesige Sorgen, er hatte Angst um Peter und zudem sorgte er sich um Bob, der nicht nur mit der Scheidung seiner Eltern klarkommen musste, sondern noch mehr Probleme hatte und das Bob sich letzter Zeit ständig rauszog, beunruhigte ihn deswegen sehr.

Justus hatte gedacht, daß wenn Tauriel heute mit Sarah zum Computerclub geht und Peter auch nicht dabei ist, weil er krank ist, daß er vielleicht nochmal mit Bob reden könnte, vielleicht wieder in der Kaffeekanne.

Peter war seit sie ihren letzte Woche diesen Fall hatten, ständig müde und wirkte ein wenig angeschlagen. Er war ohne groß nachzuhaken davon ausgegangen, daß er einfach mal ein paar Tage Pause brauchte, etwas erkältet war und deswegen heute nicht in der Schule war.

Doch Bob meinte er sei bereits verabredet und hatte ihm abgesagt. Justus war darüber ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen und hatte sich in die Zentrale zurückgezogen. Er wollte darüber nachdenken, wie er Bob dazu brachte sich ihm mit was auch immer anzuvertrauen.

Und dann platzte Peter in die Zentrale. Diesen anstehenden Test hatte er tatsächlich fast schon vergessen - Ist doch kein Wunder, daß ihn das überforderte. Warum musste der ganze emotionale Kram so unglaublich kompliziert sein?

Justus betrat nach ihrem Streit wieder die Zentrale und das Erste was er sah, war daß Peters Handy noch auf der Couch lag. Ob er es ihm bringen sollte? 

Vielleicht besser nicht, er wollte Peter Zeit geben sich zu beruhigen, lieber in Ruhe nochmal mit ihm reden. Sicher rief Peter an, sobald er Zuhause war und sich beruhigt hatte, dann würde er es ihm vorbeibringen und sich entschuldigen. 

Doch in dem Moment piepste Peters Handy. Justus zögerte kurz, dann nahm er es und warf einen Blick drauf. 

Peter hat eine Nachricht von Marc bekommen. Gelegentlich hatte Peter diesen Namen erwähnt, gerade vorhin erst. Marc sei der Ansicht, daß es nicht Peters Schuld sei, daß er eine Anzeige machen sollte. Marc hatte Peter zum Arzt begleitet. 

Scheinbar kannte Marc Details, die er nicht kannte. Denn warum sollte Peter eine Anzeige machen. Ganz offensichtlich fehlten ihm ganz wesentliche Puzzleteile, dabei dachte er, er hätte mit Peter offen geredet. 

Vielleicht war es sinnvoll, wenn er sich mal mit Marc unterhielt, so wie er sich mit Josh unterhalten hatte. Dann könnte er vielleicht ein vollständiges Bild bekommen, dann würde er vielleicht nicht ständig das Falsche sagen. Denn irgendwie hatte er gerade bei Peter dafür echt ein Talent. Peter reagiert auch noch auf jeden Fehler immer sehr emotional, womit er auch oft nicht gut klar. Es wäre wirklich hilfreich, alles zu wissen.

Justus schaute in die Vorschau der Nachricht:

'Warst du beim Arzt? Ich drücke die Daumen. Wenn du möchtest kann ich vorbei kommen.'

Und damit war für Justus die Entscheidung getroffen. Er löste die Tastensperre von Peters Handy, suchte die Nummer raus und rief Marc an.

Marc war irritiert, aber er zögerte nicht zu versprechen umgehend zu kommen, er würde auch nicht lange brauchen, weil er gerade in Beverly Hills sei.

Justus wollte falls Peter zurückkommt, um sein Handy zu holen, den Schrottplatz nicht verlassen und hatte Marc ohne große Erklärung herbestellt.

Neugierig beobachtete er die ankommenden Autos und musterte deren Fahrer. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Marc aussah...

Als ein schwarzer Dodge vorfuhr und zwei Typen ausstiegen, wusste er daß einer von ihnen Marc war. Beide waren sie sportlich und hoch gewachsen, ungefähr so alt wie er selbst, vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig älter. 

Der Eine sah aus, als könnte er südamerikanische Wurzeln haben, hatte auch noch seine Sportkleidung an und war noch etwas verschwitzt. Der Andere hatte braune Haare und grüne Augen und trug eine blue Jeans und einen schwarzen Hoody mit einer Regenbogenfahne vorne drauf. 

Beide wirkten sehr sympathisch, sahen besorgt aus und kamen, als sie ihn sahen, auf ihn zu.

"Du bist Justus? Ich bin Marc", fragte der grünäugige mit dem Hoodie und stellte sich vor.

"Ja, ich bin Justus Jonas, wir hatten telefoniert", stellte er sich vor, reichte Marc die Hand.

"Und ich bin Alec. Was ist mit Peter?", warf der Andere ein.

"Ich schlage vor, wir gehen in die Zentrale, dort können wir ungestört reden", sagte Justus direkt und sah Marc fragend an, von einem Alec hatte Peter bisher nichts gesagt, deswegen verunsicherte ihn die Situation.

"Alec ist mein Freund, er weiß Bescheid, über alles und das ist für Peter auch okay", klärte Marc auf und legte seinen Arm, aussagekräftig, um Alecs Schultern.

"Okay", sagte Justus schlicht, was sollte er dazu auch groß sagen? Und ging dann vor, in die Zentrale. Er bot ihnen Plätze an und wollte auch Getränke anbieten, aber Alec war unruhig und hatte keine Geduld mehr. "Heißt das positiv?", fragte er entsetzt.

"Nein", antwortete Justus schnell. "Peter war heute beim Arzt, aber hat noch kein Ergebnis. Deswegen ist er völlig gestresst."

"Nun das kann man verstehen, oder?", meinte Marc nachdenklich und deutlich verhaltener als Alec.

"Ja schon, keine Ahnung - Ich habe mal wieder irgend etwas falsches gesagt und er ist wütend weggelaufen. Er hat sein Handy hier vergessen", erklärte Justus ein wenig unstrukturiert.

"Und jetzt sollen wir helfen, ihn zu suchen?", fragte Marc hilfsbereit, "machen wir gerne, aber wir kennen uns hier kaum aus. Ich war nur ein paar Mal in Rocky Beach um Peter zu besuchen."

"Nein. Ich möchte gerne etwas verstehen und irgendwie erwische ich bei Peter immer einen empfindlichen Nerv, dabei möchte ich das doch gar nicht", erklärte Justus hilflos.

"Ich kann doch nicht hinter Peters Rücken, über seine Privatangelegenheiten reden", meinte Marc direkt empört.

"Peter hat gesagt, du wärst der Einzige, der der Meinung ist, Peter hätte sie anzeigen sollen. Was meinte Peter damit?", forderte er unvermittelt.

Doch der Plan ging nicht richtig auf, Marc antwortete nur sehr allgemein darauf: "Wahrscheinlich aber nur, weil ich der Einzige bin, mit dem er darüber geredet hat."

"Er hat mit mir darüber geredet", widersprach Justus sofort.

Marc zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte zweifelnd: "Und dann kommst du auf ein anderes Ergebnis als ich?"

Marc zu verhören, war echt eine harte Nuss. Er hielt sich sehr bedeckt. Also musste er wohl zuerst etwas Licht reinbringen. "Ich weiß, daß Peter übers Internet, mit einem Paar in Kontakt kam, sie einen Dreier hatten und das Peter erst hinterher aufgefallen ist, daß sie nicht verhütet hatten und ich weiß, daß Peter noch einmal Kontakt aufgenommen hatte, was Peter nicht beruhigte, da das Paar sehr leichtsinnig mit dem Thema umgeht", fasste er alles zusammen und hoffte von Marc noch etwas Neues zu erfahren.

"Da fehlt aber eine ganze Menge", sagte Marc aber lediglich und machte nicht den Anschein, als wollte er mehr dazu sagen..

"Was fehlt da?", versuchte Justus es noch einmal offensiv.

Marc sagte nichts und seiner entschlossenen Miene nach, würde Justus wohl bei ihm auf Granit beißen.

"Es war sexueller Missbrauch", sagte Alec gerade heraus, von der Seite und fiel damit Marc in den Rücken.

Justus klappte vor Schreck die Kinnlade runter, und Marc fuhr Alec scharf an, daß er das nicht hätte sagen dürfen.

"Doch Marc! Das ist einer von Peters besten Freunden, ihm hat er gesagt daß er einen Test machen muss und auch weswegen und das andere weiß er deswegen nicht, weil Peter das anders sieht als du. Das ist nichts Neues!", widersprach Alec seinem Freund.

"Bei Peter liegen die Nerven blank. Ich will nicht das Falsche sagen, will ihn verstehen. Ich will ihm nur helfen", erklärte Justus erschrocken, wollte er bis eben nur wissen, was ihm fehlte, musste er es nun wissen, was vorgefallen war.

Da Marc darüber aber partout nicht reden wollte, wandte Justus sich direkt an Alec, der war offensichtlich nicht ganz so verschwiegen wie Marc. "Also was war..?", fragte er Alec vorsichtig.

"Peter ging es nicht gut, nach dem Dreier und hat sich bei Marc Hilfe gesucht und die zwei haben sich da nie geeinigt. Marc sagt es war sexueller Mißbrauch und Peter sollte sie anzeigen. Peter dagegen meinte, so schlimm war es dann auch wieder nicht", erklärte Alec angenehm sachlich und direkt.

"Weswegen stufst du den Dreier, als sexuellen Mißbrauch ein?", verlangte er nun sehr fordernd von Marc. Es ging hier um Peter und das Thema hier war nun keine Kleinigkeit mehr. Er würde definitiv nicht mehr ruhen, bis er eine Antwort hatte.

"Weil sie 21 sind, völlig pervers und weil sie Peters Unerfahrenheit und Naivität komplett ausgenutzt haben. Das bewusste Weglassen von Kondomen ihrerseits, war da nur einer von mehreren Punkten. Es war völlig verantwortungslos von ihnen. Deshalb!", antwortete Marc nun endlich auch, wenn auch sehr widerwillig.

Justus musste schlucken. Das klang wirklich nicht gut Peter hatte ihm nie erzählt, daß die Beiden bereits 21 waren. Das alleine war schon verboten, allerdings hatte Peter ihm ja erzählt, behauptet zu haben bereits 18 zu sein. Das wäre, wenn es gestimmt hätte, dann wieder legal. Das Ganze war wohl ziemlich komplex. "Und wie sieht es Peter?", fragte er Marc.

"Immernoch naiv. Er fühlt sich nicht als Opfer, also ist er kein Opfer, daß es zwischendurch weh getan hat, daß er keine Kontrolle über die Situation hatte, daß sie keine klaren Absprachen getroffen hatten, daß sie nicht darauf eingegangen sind, wenn er etwas nicht gut fand, das alles ist laut Peter, eben etwas unglücklich verlaufen", erklärte Marc weiterhin widerwillig. Was er davon hielt war ihm sehr deutlich anzusehen.

"Er sagte, er fühlt sich nicht als Opfer?", wiederholte er nachdenklich. Das ist ein ziemlich großer Punkt-

"Ja das gibt er so an und das glaube ich ihm auch", gab Marc zu. 

Doch Justus hatte das Gefühl, da fehlte noch eine Ergänzung. "Aber?", hakte er nach.

"Mich ärgert es, daß diese Perversen damit durchkommen! Der oder die Nächste, steckt es vielleicht nicht so gut weg, wie Peter", antwortete Marc aufgebracht.

"Du glaubst das ist eine Masche?“, vergewisserte sich Justus nochmal.

"Ja, Peters Profil zeigte ziemlich deutlich, daß er noch in der Phase ist wo ganz am Anfang ist und er sich selbst entdeckt. Und die schreiben ihn an, obwohl sie selber Angaben gemacht haben die davon zeugen, daß sie total abgestumpft sind. Das alleine ist schon verwerflich", echauffierte sich Marc.

"Marc du kannst die Welt nicht retten! Peter sagt, es war kein Übergriff. Er war dabei, wenn er das so sagt, weil er so fühlt, dann wird es stimmen", versuchte Alec nun Marc wieder zu beruhigen.

"Trotzdem haben sie sich strafbar gemacht!", blieb Marc stur.

"Ja haben sie. Und ich habe mich heute, so wie bei jedem Sex mit dir in den letzten zwei Wochen strafbar gemacht, weil ich seit dem bereits achtzehn bin und du es erst in 11 Tagen wirst und wirst du mich jetzt anzeigen?", konfrontierte Alec Marc sehr direkt.

"Natürlich nicht!", stellte Marc deutlich klar.

"Aber ich verstoße gegen das Schutzalter, Marc. Ich mache mich strafbar! Jedesmal wieder", sagte Alec herausfordernd.

"Das ist jawohl was anderes!", rief Marc empört.

"Nein es liegt an dir, zu bewerten ob der Sex zwischen uns etwas ist, was du beanzeigen möchtest, rechtlich sieht es dann schlecht für mich aus. Und es sollte auch Peters Urteil sein, das zählt, ob das nun beanzeigt werden sollte oder nicht, Peter wurde von dir über die Möglichkeit aufgeklärt Er hat es abgelehnt! Ende!", stellte Alec deutlich klar.

Justus musste sich setzen, dieser kurze Streit zwischen Marc und Alec war verdammt aufschlussreich. Er nutzte das kurze Schweigen um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Das war heftig, was er erfahren hatte, aber im Prinzip stimmte er Alec zu. Die Gesetze hier waren schon ziemlich extrem. Klar bot das Opfern ziemlich viel Schutz, aber nun es war auch so, daß viele lebenslang stigmatisiert wurden für Lächerlichkeiten. Das wurde immer wieder kontrovers diskutiert.

Alec nahm Marc in den Arm und die zwei redeten leise. Justus verfolgte das nicht, sondern dachte noch darüber nach.

Peter war als Einziger dabei und damit musste es Peter auch beurteilen. Auch dem stimmte er Alec zu. Er vertraute auf Peters Urteil, Peter war niemand der einen Verbrecher deckte und mit Marc hatte er jemanden an der Seite gehabt, der ihm auch dabei geholfen hätte, den er mit zum Arzt genommen hat. Und bezüglich Marc teilte er Peters Urteil auch. Marc ist jemand, dem man vertrauen kann, hatte Peter ihm Marc beschrieben. Nun dieser Einschätzung konnte er nur zustimmen. Alle beide waren sie vertrauenswürdig.

Vorhin hatte Peter zu ihm gesagt 'Nur Marc ist der Einzige der meint, es wäre nicht meine Schuld und ich sollte sie anzeigen! Aber das stimmt nicht, ' Peters Nerven lagen blank, das durfte er nicht unterschätzen. Peter gab sich selbst Schuld und jeder der dem nicht klar widersprach, stimmte dem zu und gerade waren ihm seine Selbstvorwürfe schon zuviel. Deswegen kam es vermutlich hoch, nicht weil er Marcs Einschätzung teilte.

Er wusste jetzt zwar etwas mehr, aber das änderte sonst nichts, doch dafür hatte er mal wieder hinter dem Rücken jemanden befragt. Als Detektive machten sie das ständig, nur so kam man an wesentliche Fakten, um einen Fall aufklären zu können. Doch gerade vorhin noch, hatte Peter ihm das noch vorgeworfen. Es war eine effektive Methode, aber Bob und Peter lehnten es ab, wenn es um gute Freunde ging.

Vermutlich war er ein besserer Detektiv als ein Freund. Dabei hatte er sich doch für Silvester noch etwas ganz anderes vorgenommen. Ab und an auch Mal ein Geheimnis nicht versuchen zu lüften, sondern sie auch einfach mal so stehen lassen. Zumindest dann, wenn es um die Privatsphäre der Menschen ging, die ihm wichtig waren. Diesbezüglich hätte er wohl komplett versagt und jetzt tat es ihm schrecklich Leid.

Marc und Alec küssten sich gerade und Justus hatte auch noch nichts weiter gesagt, als ein Handy klingelte. Es war Peters Handy und Justus ging davon spontan und ganz selbstverständlich aus, daß die Festnetznummer die angezeigt wurde, zum Anschluss der Shaws gehörte, daß er direkt das Gespräch annahm und meldete sich nur mit einem knappen: "Ja?"

"Peter Shaw? Hier ist Dr Wheeler", meldete sich eine andere ihm bekannte Stimme.

"Ähm nein, hier ist Justus Jonas", gab Justus zu. Dr Wheeler kannte Peter und auch ihn viel zu gut, um zu behaupten er sei Peter.

"Hallo Justus. Dich habe ich auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Könntest du mich bitte mal an Peter weiterreichen?", meinte der Arzt freundlich.

"Nun das geht leider nicht, Peter ist etwas gestresst weggelaufen und hat sein Handy vergessen, geht es um den HIVTest, den er heute bei ihnen gemacht hat?", versuchte es Justus mit Direktheit.

"Justus, du weißt ich unterliege einer Schweigepflicht", stellte Dr Wheeler klar.

Doch Justus spielte seinen Trumpf aus: "Wie sie gehört haben, bin ich von Peter persönlich bestens informiert worden. Es geht ihm wirklich nicht gut. Die Ungewissheit belastet ihn sehr. Wenn ich ihn gefunden habe und ihm nur ausrichte, sie hätten angerufen, regt er sich doch nur noch mehr auf." Und wieder verstieß er gerade gegen seinen Vorsatz, merkte er gerade selbst.

"Nun da ist wohl viel Wahres dran. Es ist so, da es Peter nervlich so zusetzt und es organisatorisch heute möglich war, habe ich meine Assistentin direkt die Proben ins Labor fahren lassen und um telefonische Besprechung der Ergebnisse gebeten, daher liegt mir das Ergebnis bereits vor. Er soll mich bitte anrufen, sobald-",

"Sie haben das Ergebnis bereits? wiederholte Justus und sofort ruckten Marc und Alecs Köpfe herum und sehen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Justus drückte schnell auf den Lautsprecher.

"Ja und ich rufe auch nur an, weil das Ergebnis negativ ist, wäre es positiv, hätte ich ehrlich gesagt, seine Eltern zu mir in die Praxis bestellt, immerhin ist er noch minderjährig. Doch so gilt es als Routineuntersuchung. Aber auch wenn das Ergebnis erfreulicherweise negativ ist, richte ihm bitte aus, er möge trotzdem seinen Termin am Montag bei mir wahrnehmen. So ein paar Kleinigkeiten, möchte ich dennoch mit ihm besprechen."

Bei dem Wort negativ, fiel ihnen allen drei sichtlich eine Zentnerlast ab. Es war eine riesige Erleichterung und die angespannten Mienen wiechen einem Lächeln. Justus versicherte Dr Wheeler, das so weiterzugeben, verabschiedete sich von Dr Wheeler und bedankte sich dabei dreimal dafür, daß er ihm das Ergebnis mitgeteilt hatte.

"Nun, sollte es Peter aber so schnell wie möglich auch erfahren", sagte Marc erleichtert. "Meinst du er ist nach Hause gegangen?"

"Das war mein erster Gedanke, aber wenn er woanders hin ist und ich anrufe und sage, ich weiß nicht wo Peter ist, wenn er gesagt hat, er wäre hier, dreht Mrs Shaw vermutlich durch. Peter wurde schon mal entführt", gab Justus zu bedenken.

"Gut dann mache ich das, wenn ich nach ihm Frage, kommt sie bestimmt nicht auf solche Gedanken. Allerdings bräuchte ich dann die Festnetznummer. Ich habe nur die von Peters Handy", bot Marc direkt an.

Justus suchte die Nummer direkt raus und sagte sie Marc vor, der mit seinem Handy bei den Shaws anrief. Mrs Shaw ging auch sofort dran und schien sich sogar über den Abruf zu freuen. Scheinbar kannte und mochte sie Marc bereits. Justus machte es traurig, daß er das nicht einmal wusste, daß er mit Marc und Alec richtig befreundet war. Es zeigte ihm wie sehr sie sich gerade voneinander entfernten. 

Peter spaltete sein Leben auf. Auf der einen Seite waren Marc und Alec, auf der Anderen Seite Bob und er. Gut, ihm war klar, wie das kam, aber es war traurig. Marc und Alec waren total sympathisch und er hätte überhaupt kein Problem damit, mit Peter, Bob und den Beiden mal was gemeinsam zu unternehmen. 

Klar er hatte es auch getrennt. Er hatte auch erst mit der Sprache rausgerückt, als es nicht mehr ging. Eigentlich war das totaler Blödsinn. Es war nichts dabei, sich zu verlieben und das Tauriel für Bob eingesprungen war und ihnen bei ihrem Fall geholfen hatte, hatte ihm doch gezeigt, wie falsch es damals von ihm war zu sagen, daß die Liebe und die Detektivarbeit möglichst weit voneinander getrennt werden sollten. Abgesehen davon waren Marc und Alec das Paar und nicht Peter mit einem von ihnen... Sie sollten nicht ihre Privatleben voreinander verbergen. 

War das mit Bob genauso, Liz, Lesley und Jelena war da vielleicht doch mehr gewesen und Bob redete nicht, weil er es strikt von ihnen trennte? Und da war auch noch Lucy, ein Mädchen, das Justus nicht einmal kannte. Er hatte sie nur gesehen, nicht Mal auf einem Foto und nachfragen durfte er auch nicht. 'Bob ist nicht schwul, sein Problem ist größer.' Er verheimlicht seine Freundinnen. Selbstwahrnehmung. Scheidung der Eltern. Was noch?

Verdammt! Das musste aufhören. Sie mussten sich alle drei zusammensetzen und mal Klartext miteinander reden und nicht nur über Fälle, potentielle Fälle, Schule und Belangloses. Das wäre nur gut für ihre Freundschaft und dann hätte er auch nicht mehr das Bedürfnis hinter ihrem Rücken herauszufinden, was los war.

Nun zuerst musste er Peter die gute Nachricht überbringen und dann würde er sich wieder Bob zuwenden, mit Peter gemeinsam! und herausfinden, was das Problem von Bob ist und wie sie ihm helfen können.

Doch Peter war leider nicht nach Hause gegangen und so bat Marc, Mrs Shaw, Peter auszurichten, daß er ihn ganz dringend zurückrufen soll, sobald er zuhause wäre. 

Da einfach nur herumsitzen und abwarten, in einer solchen Situation für Justus nicht in Frage kam, schrieb er Peter eine Nachricht, die er für ihn in der Zentrale zurückließ:

_Du bist negativ! Habe dein Handy dabei. Ruf sofort an. Wir suchen dich!_

Danach machten sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg, um Peter zu finden. Es gab drei Orte die sie ausschließen konnten: Den Schrottplatz, von hier war er weggelaufen, bei ihm Zuhause, da war er nicht angekommen und bei Bob, denn der war heute ja den ganzen Tag unterwegs und nicht Zuhause. Blieben immernoch zahlreiche Orte übrig. Sie teilten sich auf, Marc und Alec wollten die 10 Meilen Strand absuchen, wo Peter sich ja immer gerne aufhielt und wofür Ortskenntnisse nun wirklich nicht nötig sind. 

Anfang Februar war am Strand auch so gut wie nichts los, wo man vor lauter Menschen einen bestimmten kaum finden konnte und wo es Sinn machte Peters großen Bekanntenkreis zu kennen, um Leute zu fragen, wer ihn vielleicht heute schon gesehen hatte. 

Justus wollte in der Zeit, die persönlichen Orte absuchen, wie die Kaffeekanne, die Marc und Alec nicht kannten, oder finden konnten. Nach dem Strand schlossen sich Marc und Alec ihm dann an, aber ihm gingen mittlerweile die Ideen aus.

Doch auch als es dunkel wurde, hatten sie Peter nicht gefunden. Tauriel hatte sich auch ihnen abgeschlossen, weil sie heute den Abend zusammen und die Nacht bei ihm verbringen wollten. 

Wahrscheinlich war Peter doch zu irgendeinem Freund gegangen. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder eine große Suche mit Telefonlawine oder abwarten.

Sie entschieden sich zusammen dazu zu Warten bis morgen. Er wird vermutlich eh bald nach Hause gehen und sich bei einem von ihnen melden, entweder bei Marc, wegen der Nachricht bei seiner Mutter oder bei ihm wegen dem Handy und wenn er in die Zentrale kam, fand er die geschriebene Nachricht. Kein Grund für eine noch größere Aktion.

Sie tauschten Nummern aus und unterhielten sich noch in der Zentrale. Tauriel war in solchen Situationen deutlich besser als er. Sie sagte: "Wäre schön euch mal wieder zu sehen, dann aber mit Peter."

"Gerne", antwortete Alec, "wir können ja mal schreiben, wenn Peter wieder aufgetaucht ist."

"Was macht ihr zwei denn am Valentinstag?", fragte Marc direkt.

Valentinstag?? Sofort schrillten Justus' Alarmglocken. Valentinstag, bisher hatte dieser Tag noch nie eine nennenswerte Bedeutung für ihn gehabt. Doch bisher hatte er auch noch keine Freundin gehabt und Valentinstag hieß für ihn bisher hauptsächlich, Tante Mathilda freute sich über Blumen am Frühstückstisch und Peter verbrachte den Tag bei Kelly. 

Tauriel dagegen blieb ganz gelassen. "Nöö, bisher nicht. Ich hab es mit solchen Tagen nicht so. Oder hast du was geplant?" Bei der Frage sah sie ihn interessiert an.

Justus schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe bisher noch gar nicht dran gedacht", gab er verlegen zu.

Tauriel grinste breit. "Das ist unglaublich, die Mädels in meiner Klasse machen mich noch verrückt mit ihrem Valentinstag. Das geht schon die ganze Woche so. Die meisten haben schon Friseurtermine und suchen nach dem perfekten Kleid, haben überhaupt nichts anderes mehr im Kopf und die Typen bekommen nichts mit", sagte sie spöttisch.

"Klingt so, als wärst du nicht sonderlich romantisch veranlagt", sagte Alec etwas irritiert.

"Das täuscht, ich gebe nur nichts auf solche Tage. Liegt vermutlich an der Art an der ich aufgewachsen bin. Wir haben jeden Tag 40 Pferde zu versorgen, wir sind ein Familienbetrieb ohne Angestellte. Es spielt keine Rolle welcher Tag im Kalender steht. Morgens, mittags, abends müssen die Pferde gefüttert werden, die Ställe müssen gemistet werden, die Tiere brauchen täglich Bewegung, durch uns, durch Reitstunden, die wir geben und wovon wir leben oder aber auf die Koppel stellen. Wir teilen uns die Arbeit so, daß immer mal jemand ausschlafen kann oder frei hat. Ich nutze die Zeit, die ich frei habe und dann bin ich durchaus auch romantisch, doch da spielt es für mich keine Rolle, welcher Tag im Kalender steht", klärte sie gut gelaunt auf.

"Nun für mich ist Valentinstag, ein bedeutender Tag, es ist nämlich jedes Jahr auch mein Geburtstag", sagte Marc zunächst ernst und grinste dann breit. "Und wenn ihr Zeit und Lust habt könnt ihr gerne vorbeikommen. Wir machen eine etwas größere Party, statt Geschenke, soll jeder was mitbringen. Peter hat bereits zugesagt", lud er sie herzlich ein.

"Das ist ja super. Ich werde versuchen an dem Tag frei zu bekommen", nahm Tauriel auch schon die Einladung an, ohne daß Justus sich dazu äußern konnte. Vielleicht besser so.

Danach verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Marc und Alec fuhren mit dem Dodge weg und Tauriel und er gingen in die Küche zum Abendessen.

Der Abend verlief total ereignislos, zu ereignislos. Trotzdem oder eher genau deswegen fand Justus nicht zur Ruhe. Die ganze Nacht über wachte er immer wieder auf, während Tauriel ruhig und fest neben ihm schlief. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, da war alles gut und er konnte es Peter nicht sagen, weil der sich irgendwo eingeigelt hatte vor Sorgen.


	81. Konfrontation (Bob)

**** **Bob** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 3. Februar~~~~~~

Josh fuhr auf der Einfahrt vor, bis vor die Haustür der Andrews. Den Bewegungsmelder hatte Bob in weiser Voraussicht schon bevor er losging ausgeschaltet, so wie er es jedesmal seit Wochen gemacht hatte, wenn er wusste daß seine Eltern definitiv nicht Zuhause waren und er zum Zentrum ging. Inzwischen machte er das immer so, wenn er ins Zentrum ging und sein Dad wusste Bescheid. Das ermöglichte mehr Flexibilität, für alles Weitere. 

Josh stellte den Motor ab, stieg aus und öffnete Ava die Autotür. Er reichte ihr die Hand, wie ein Gentleman und sie nahm die Hilfe gerne an. Endlich konnte sie wieder ihre Highheels tragen, da riskiert man nichts und generell fühlte sich das gut an.

Um ganz sicher nicht von den Nachbarn gesehen zu werden, schloß Ava im Dunkeln die Tür auf und ließ das Licht ausgeschaltet. Josh ging noch mal zurück um ihre Sachen zu holen und sie hing den Schlüssel ans Schlüsselbrett und ihre Jacke auf. 

Als Josh hereinkam, nahm sie ihre Sachen von Bob entgegen und lege sie kurz ab. "Magst du noch mit ins Zimmer kommen?", fragte sie Josh mit deutlich erkennbaren Hintergedanken. 

Josh nahm Ava in den Arm und küsste sie. "Verlockendes Angebot, Ava, aber ich muss morgen früh raus", lehnte Josh das Angebot ab. "Vielleicht hast du am Sonntag Zeit zu mir zu kommen?", bot Josh alternativ an.

"Gerne, aber weiß ich noch nicht genau, wir können ja vorher noch einmal quatschen", antworterte Ava, die noch keine genauen Pläne für das Wochenende hatte.

"Na klar, gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich Josh und ging hinaus. Ava schloss die Tür hinter ihm und ging immernoch im Dunklen in ihr Zimmer.

Sie schaltete das Licht in ihrem Zimmer an und vor ihr stand: Peter.

Sie erstarrte vor Schreck. Den Fehler wegzurennen, machte sie garantiert nicht noch einmal. Stattdessen beobachtete Ava nervös Peters Gesichtszüge, suchte nach Anzeichen von Ekel, Ablehnung oder Wut.

Doch nichts davon fand sie. Peter war total überrascht, zutiefst irritiert, musterte sie eingehend von oben bis unten. "Wow!", flüsterte er nach einer Weile und verstummte wieder.

Die Zeit und die Abwesenheit von Ablehnung in seinen Zügen, gaben Ava die Chance sich zu wappnen, ihre Fassung zurück zu bekommen und sich daran zu erinnern, daß sie es ihm eh sagen wollte. Nun, dann war das jetzt eben der Moment, auch wenn sie es sich ganz anders vorgestellt hatte, eher ein Gespräch als eine Konfrontation.

Sie legte ein leicht verkrampftes Lächeln auf und schritt langsam auf Peter zu, der nervös wurde und mühsam versuchte ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.

"Hast du auf mich gewartet?" fragte Ava und versuchte so sicher wie möglich dabei aufzutreten, auch wenn sie gerade sich gar nicht sicher fühlte. 

Peter nickte und leckte sich hastig über die Lippen, bevor er sprach: "Ich hatte mit Justus einen Streit und wollte mit dir reden. Ich dachte, du müsstest gleich wiederkommen und habe auf dich gewartet."

"Im Dunkeln?", fragte Ava verwundert.

"Ich habe mein Handy vergessen und hab die letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen. Ich bin hier beim Warten eingeschlafen. Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte dich irgendwie vorwarnen sollen. Ich habe nicht verstehen wollen, daß du vielleicht wirklich etwas hast, das du mir nicht erzählst", entschuldigte er sich und Ava war sich nicht sicher, ob der letzte Teil nicht auch ein versteckter Vorwurf war.

"Ich wollte euch nie hintergehen," erklärte Ava schnell, "es ist nur furchtbar schwierig."

"Ich sehe schon. Kannst du es trotzdem versuchen mir zu erklären?", bat Peter vorsichtig. Seine Vorsicht dabei machte ihr Mut.

"Ich kann es versuchen, aber das dauert länger", antwortete Ava, ging rüber zum Bett, legte ihre Tasche ab, setzte sich auf den Bettrand, überschlug ihre Beine und bot Peter mit einer Geste den Platz neben sich an.

Peter wirkte etwas steif, als er sich zu ihr setzte, aber das kann Ava ihm nicht verdenken. Im Gegenteil, seine Reaktion macht es ihr viel leichter, als sie es sich je vorgestellt hätte.

"Bob, ich.." fing Peter an, doch sie unterbrach ihn direkt wieder.

"Ava," korrigierte sie ihn, "bitte, wenn ich so aussehe, dann nenn mich bitte Ava."

Peter schluckte sichtbar und wiederholte fragend: "Ava?"

"Ja. Den Namen habe ich mir selbst ausgesucht. Ava passt besser zu mir", versuchte sie zu erklären.

"Heißt das, du willst dich umoperieren lassen?", fragte Peter sehr direkt, zu direkt, aber gut, daran musste sie sich wohl gewöhnen, Lucy und Kiki wurden sowas auch schon oft gefragt.

"Nein, Peter. Das möchte ich nicht. Zumindest ist es für mich aktuell keine Option. Ich bin eher nichtbinär als transsexuell", erklärte sie.

"Okay, das sagt mir nichts. Was bedeutet das?", fragte Peter neugierig, wie sie ihn kannte.

"Ich bin anatomisch männlich, das ist klar, ansonsten ist es nicht so klar. Ich kann mich weder eindeutig männlichen noch weiblichen Geschlechts zuordnen", versuchte Ava es zu erklären.

"Das klingt kompliziert. Seit wann weißt du das?", fragte Peter neugierig, aber auch verständnisvoll.

"Nach den Herbstferien, habe ich Vorlieben und Wünsche bei mir entdeckt, die mich verwirrt haben und dann habe ich nach und nach diese Seite in mir kennengelernt, genaugenommen bin ich noch dabei. Gefühlt habe ich es schon früher. Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe es mal versucht es dir zu beschreiben, ich habe dir von dieser Leere erzählt, daß es sich anfühlt als fehle Jemand. Ava hat gefehlt. Ich hatte diesen Teil in mir, die ganze Zeit unterdrückt. Nicht bewusst, ich wusste es da wirklich selbst noch nicht", erklärte Ava weiter.

Peter dachte wohl darüber nach. Er wirkte langsam und müde heute. "Und Josh weiß davon?", fragte er plötzlich.

"Ja, ich habe ihn im Zentrum kennengelernt. Dort gehe ich regelmäßig hin, um Ava sein zu können, ohne mich erklären zu müssen, und wo ich mich mit Anderen austauschen kann. Josh und ich finden uns gut, wir sind befreundet und ab und zu läuft auch was zwischen uns, aber wir lieben uns nicht. Wir sind kein Paar", gab Ava angespannt zu.

"Das heißt du bist schwul?", fragte Peter und bewies, daß er trotz der Müdigkeit genau zuhörte und ihren Erklärungen folgte, aber noch Probleme hatte es zu verstehen.

"Nein oder ja, ich habe jedenfalls an Mädchen nur platonisches Interesse. Kommst du damit klar?", kam sie ihm entgegen. Die umfassende Erklärung konnte noch warten.

"Definitiv. Ich- Ich bin - auch nicht so ganz hetero", gestand Peter und bekam richtig rote Wangen.

"Sondern?" fragte Ava jetzt neugierig geworden, auf einen solchen Verlauf, wäre sie nicht einmal im Traum gekommen, aber es gab ihr viel Sicherheit.

"Bi. Ich bin bi. Ich habe mehr Interesse an Männern, als an Frauen", erklärte Peter ziemlich selbstsicher. Offensichtlich kam er selbst damit gut klar. Dafür hatte sie inzwischen einen guten Blick bekommen.

"Redest du mit mir darüber?", fragte Ava neugierig.

"Was willst du wissen?", forderte Peter sie scheinbar locker auf, doch irgendwas passte nicht, vielleicht war es auch nur Peters Müdigkeit, die sie irritierte. 

"Seit wann weißt du es?", war das was Ava dazu wissen wollte. Peter ging so sicher damit um, hatte aber noch nie etwas dazu gesagt, auch das passte nicht.

"Als Kelly mit mir Schluß gemacht hat, habe ich angefangen mich selbst mal etwas besser kennenzulernen. Ich wollte wissen, was ich eigentlich gut finde, davor ging es immer nur um Kelly und sie ist diesbezüglich sehr verklemmt und festgefahren", antwortete Peter immernoch locker.

"Also ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit", stellte Ava fest.

Peter nickte bestätigend.

"Wer weiß davon?", fragte Peter nun zurück.

"Nur die Leute aus dem Zentrum, darunter Josh und dann noch mein Dad, Skinny und seine Freundin", antwortete sie vollständig. Endlich Offenheit. Sie hatten früher immer miteinander geredet. Warum hatten sie damit in letzter Zeit nur aufgehört?

"Skinny?", wiederholte Peter überrascht.

"Ja. Er war auf der Party am Black Friday", antwortete Ava.

"Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, daß du was mit Skinny hattest...", forderte Peter nun wirklich etwas entsetzt, strich sich aber dennoch müde über die Augen.

"Nein natürlich nicht. Skinny steht auch gar nicht auf mich und auch nicht auf andere Typen, auch nicht, wenn sie wie Frauen aussehen, weil sie Transfrauen oder nichtbinär sind", erklärte sie.

"Okay und wieso weiß er es?", fragte Peter tapfer weiter, obwohl er sehr erschöpft aussah und Ava den Eindruck hatte, daß er ihr nicht mehr richtig folgen konnte.

"Kurzfassung", schlug Ava vor. 

"Ja, bitte," nickte Peter, mit glasigen Augen.

Es war eine Crossdressing Party. Zunächst war alles super, Kiki hat mit jemanden geflirtet und ich war tanzen und dann war da Skinny. Ich habe ihn ausversehen angerempelt und mich entschuldigt. Wir haben uns angesehen und gleichzeitig erkannt und typisch Skinny meinte er lachend 'das Satzzeichen ist eine Transe."

"Scheisse," kommentierte Peter verstehend die Stelle und das obwohl er immer müder wirkte.

"Ich bin in Panik geraten und weggerannt auf diesen Highheels", fuhr Ava fort.

"Auf den Dingern bist du gerannt?" hakte Peter nach und musterte die Highheels ungläubig, dazu bekam er tatsächlich noch einmal die Augen komplett auf.

"Ja, das war eine dumme Idee, als ob das Skinny irgendetwas vergessen ließe, aber in Panik denkt man nicht richtig und dann war ich auf einmal durch eine Tür und stand draußen. Eine Notausgangtür die man von außen nur mit Schlüssel öffnen kann. Ich hatte dadurch keinen Stempel, um wieder rein zu kommen, meine Jacke, mein Portmonaie, Handy, Schlüssel war alles bei Kiki, die nichts mitbekommen hatte. Außerdem war ich gestrauchelt und mein Knöchel schmerzte ziemlich stark und bis ich den Eingang gefunden hatte, war ich bereits durchgefroren. Die Kassiererin war eine Andere als zuvor und der Türsteher war ein totaler Idiot, der meinte ich wollte ohne Eintritt zu zahlen mich reinschmuggeln und drohte mir die Polizei zu rufen und dann bin ich hilflos weg, wollte den Eingang in einem Gebüsch geschützt beobachten, auf Kiki warten", berichtete Ava weiter von dem verpatzten Abend.

"Der hätte doch nur mal deine Bekannte ausrufen lassen müssen, man kann doch jemanden so nicht einfach wegschicken", meinte Peter empört und kämpfte weiter tapfer gegen seine Müdigkeit an.

Peters Empörung tat total gut. "Hat er aber, ich war auch einfach viel zu fertig, um zu wissen, was ich tun sollte, jedenfalls bin ich an dem Gebüsch gestolpert und habe meinem Knöchel den Rest gegeben. Ich saß in dieser Kälte nur mit einem Kleidchen und so dünnen Netzstrumpfhosen im Gebüsch und habe nur noch geheult und dann war Skinny irgendwann da."

Ava machte eine kurze Pause und atme tief durch und erzählte weiter: "Ich vermute mal, es hat ihm Leid getan. Ich weiß nicht mal wieviel Zeit vergangen war, auf jeden Fall wollte er mir hochhelfen und das ging nicht, er sah meinen Knöchel, bemerkte daß ich unterkühlt war und wollte mich ins Warme bringen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, daß der Türsteher mich nicht mehr reinlässt, also fuhr er mich zu Dr. Alvez."

"Die Idee war jedenfalls gut von ihm", gab Peter zu und gähnte erneut.

"Ja und danach hat er mich mitgenommen und ich durfte seine Couch in Beschlag nehmen. Er hat sich echt nett um mich gekümmert."

"Den Eindruck hatte ich auch, als ich dich dort abgeholt hatte", bestätigte Peter.

"Mehr noch, ich bin total schnell eingeschlafen und Skinny ist zu Josh runter. Josh hat sich dann vergewissert, daß es stimmt und hat dann Kiki angerufen, dann saßen sie wohl da und haben zu dritt beratschlagt, wie es weitergehen soll. Skinny und Josh mussten morgens arbeiten und konnten mich nicht zu Dr. Alvez fahren und Kiki kann mich nicht tragen. Also kamen sie darauf daß Skinny dich anruft und du mich erst morgens abholen solltest. Ich habe davon nichts mitbekommen, so fest habe ich geschlafen."

"Jetzt ergibt das alles auf einmal Sinn, du hattest keinen Alkohol getrunken? keinen Filmriß und warst nicht nackt", kombinierte Peter trotz seiner Müdigkeit erstaunlich gut.

"Richtig, ich wollte nur nicht, daß ich verhört werde."

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mir nicht vertraut hast, ich hätte es akzeptiert und dir geholfen", versicherte Peter ihm.

"Ich weiß, sogar Skinny meinte das, aber ich war einfach noch lange nicht soweit, mit jemanden aus meinem Umfeld, darüber zu reden. Skinny hätte ich sowieso niemals was erzählt, aber ich konnte die Begegnung nicht rückgängig machen", erklärte sich Ava.

"Es macht zwar keinen wirklichen Sinn, aber das gleiche Problem hatte ich auch. Von daher kann ich das sogar nachempfinden", gab Peter zu. Er sprach etwas schleppend, so müde wie er war.

"Danke, Peter."

Peter lächelte und gähnte schon wieder. Er sah so müde aus, als könnte er zur Not im Stehen schlafen. Der Rest musste einfach bis morgen warten. 

Ava stand auf, zog die Highheels aus und machte das Licht aus. "Lass uns morgen weiter reden, es ist nicht zu übersehen wie müde du bist", sagte sie und legte sich heute ohne abzuschminken ins Bett und bot Peter den Platz neben ihr an.

Peter war eingeschlafen, kaum daß sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, nur für Ava war es verflucht schwer. Sie schwärmte für Peter schon eine Weile und jetzt lag er neben ihr im Bett und schlief. Peter akzeptierte sie, hatte kein Problem mit ihr. Das war nicht ganz unerwartet, aber es tat trotzdem gut. 

Peter ist bi, theoretisch gäbe es sogar eine Chance- Aber nur theoretisch. Praktisch sah es vermutlich ganz anders aus. Praktisch war jeder Versuch einer Annäherung, ein Risiko für ihre Freundschaft. Und die war unvergleichlich wertvoll. Sie konnte es einfach nicht riskieren, einen Annäherungsversuch zu wagen.

Und trotzdem sprang ihr Herz wie verrückt in ihrer Brust, bei dem bloßen Gedanken wie nah sie sich gerade waren und noch mehr als Peter im Schlaf seinen Arm um sie legte.


	82. Ergebnis (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 4. Februar~~~~~~

Peter wachte morgens auf und spürte die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge unter seiner Hand. Die weiche Haut und der vertraute Geruch ließen seinen Puls stark ansteigen. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, auch wenn es noch duster war, in das schönste Gesicht, daß er sich vorstellen konnte. Die Schminke war ein wenig verschmiert, aber das tat dem keinen Abbruch.

Peter hatte schon länger für Bob mehr empfunden, als es gut für ihn war. Er hatte die Nähe gesucht, fand ihn süß und anziehend, hatte ein sexuelles Interesse an ihm. Spätestens in Mr Mansons Waldhütte hatte er das verstanden. Aber gestern als Bob, als Ava vor ihm gestanden hatte, war es wohl endgültig um ihn geschehen. Wie konnte ein Mensch so perfekt sein? 

Es war kompliziert und er hatte es ganz sicher noch nicht vollständig begriffen, was das nun hieß, daß Bob nichtbinär war. Doch es war für ihn, einfach okay.

So gerne würde er sich vorbeugen und Bob mit einem Kuss wecken, aber das ging nicht. Das war ein absolutes Tabu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Bob das finden würde. Bob war sein bester Freund, so eine Freundschaft riskiert man nicht. Ihm blieb nur die Zeit zu genießen, die er hatte, bis er aufwachte, oder bis sie aufwachte? 

Das war ja zugegeben schon etwas kompliziert, weil es bei jedem normalen Satz, warum auch immer, eine Rolle spielte. Wobei es ja eigentlich total egal war, ob ein toller Mensch männlich oder weiblich ist. Oder war nur ihm das egal? Lag es an seiner Bisexualität, daß es ihm gerade völlig gleich war?

Seit den Herbstferien, da war soviel passiert. Er musste soviel mit sich selbst ausmachen und irgendwie musste er dabei Bob aus den Augen verloren haben, ohne es zu bemerken. Doch wenn er jetzt, da er es wusste, darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm einiges auf. Da war mehr als diese eigenartige Begegnungen mit Skinny. Er erinnerte sich daran, daß Bob immer wieder Momente hatte, in denen er Probleme hatte. 

Es ging immer wieder darum, daß seine Mum ihn für seine Erscheinung kritisiert hatte. Einmal waren es zu lange Haare, ein anderes Mal war er nicht männlich genug und hatte zu zarte Hände. 

Nun zugegeben, Ava hatte sehr lange Haare, hatte nur noch wenige maskuline Züge und die zarten Hände mit den perfekt lackierten Fingernägel gehörten definitiv nicht dazu. Peter selbst fand es tatsächlich unfassbar schön, aber er verstand jetzt deutlich besser, wo das Problem lag. 

Er konnte sich vorstellen, daß das nicht das Bild war, wie sich Eltern ihren Sohn vorstellten. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie seine Eltern darauf reagiert hätten, wenn er so vor ihnen stehen würde und ihnen sagen würde, er sei nichtbinär. 

Er konnte sich jetzt auch besser vorstellen, warum Bob, so emotional, auf diese Kritik reagiert hatte. Es war vermutlich nicht leicht sich einzugestehen, so zu sein, kostete Mut sich zu entdecken und auszuleben und jede Kritik in diese Richtung, musste sich zwangsläufig, wie ein persönlicher Angriff anfühlen.

War das der wahre Hintergrund, weswegen sich Mr und Mrs Andrews scheiden lassen wollten? Kam es zu einem Streit, weil Mrs Andrews, Bob so nicht akzeptierte und ihn entmutigte? Wirklich Schuld wäre Bob zwar trotzdem nicht, aber selbst wenn Bob sich nur eine Teilschuld gab, musste das schrecklich sein. 

Justus hatte Recht, Bob hatte selber große Probleme und Peter hatte sie nicht annähernd in dem Ausmaß erkannt, wie er es gesollt hätte und das nur, weil er seine eigenen Probleme hatte.

Noch zwei Tage dann würde er Gewißheit haben. Eine Ewigkeit-

Er war eigentlich gekommen, um mit Bob darüber zu reden und dann war es doch ganz anders gekommen. Sie hatten nicht weiter über ihn geredet. Seine Bisexualität war gerade mal ein Randthema. Ava war eindeutig interessanter, dazu seine Müdigkeit, hatten den HIV Test total in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

Doch jetzt drängte es sich wieder an die Oberfläche... noch 48 Stunden... wenn Bob oder wohl eher Ava aufwacht, wird er endlich darüber mit ihm oder eben mit ihr reden....

Ava seufzte im Schlaf und Peter musste lächeln. Es war vollkommen verrückt, aber er könnte Ava stundenlang einfach nur beim Schlafen zusehen. Der Anblick des Gesichts war gleichzeitig vertraut und neu. Es war total faszinierend. Er kannte jedes Detail und doch entdeckte er es neu. Es war irgendwie anders. War das wirklich nur das Make-up?

Bobs Handy klingelte als das erste Sonnenlicht versuchte, durch Bobs Vorhänge zu dringen und verschlafen suchte Bob es und fand es in einer kleinen Handtasche vor dem Bett. Im Display stand Justus. 

Bob nahm das Gespräch an und klang noch ziemlich verschlafen als er sagte: "Guten Morgen, Justus. Was gibt es?"

Er konnte nicht hören, was Justus sagte und überlegte, wie er sich Justus gegenüber verhalten sollte. Der Streit von gestern, hatte der noch Bestand oder war das bereits Schnee von gestern?

"Schon gefunden. Er liegt neben mir. Ich geb weiter", antwortete Bob und gab Peter das Handy weiter, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Peter setzte sich auf und griff nach dem Handy "-Peter ist bei dir?", hörte Peter, Justus noch fragen, als er das Handy ans Ohr hielt. Justus klang überrascht und irgendwie auch erleichtert. 

"Ja bin ich", sagte Peter. "Du hast mich gesucht?", fragte er direkt hinterher, um ein wenig was über Justus aktuellen Standpunkt herauszufinden.

"Peter du bist negativ!", sagte Justus direkt und unmißverständlich.

"Was? - Woher?", stammelte er komplett überfordert, von dieser unerwarteten Nachricht.

"Dr Wheeler hat was möglich gemacht. Er hat gestern angerufen, auf deinem Handy, das hattest du vergessen. Die Untersuchung deines Blutes ergab: Du bist negativ. Es ist alles gut."

Peter brach in Tränen aus, natürlich freute er sich. Er war überglücklich und überwältigt, doch es war so aufwühlend, das einfach gar nichts mehr ging. Und die Tränen einfach aus ihm herausbrachen.

Bob, der das alles gerade gar nicht verstehen konnte, richtete sich erschrocken auf und legte seinen Arm, tröstend, um Peters Schulter.

"Wir kommen gleich zum Frühstück vorbei", sagte Justus noch und beendete das Gespräch. Peter brachte gerade eh noch kein Wort hervor.

"Hey was ist los?", hakte Bob völlig unnötig besorgt nach. 

Es war alles gut! Endlich war einfach alles wieder gut! Peter wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, schluckte und versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen. "Es ist alles gut!", schluchzte er dazwischen.

"Und das soll ich jetzt glauben?", fragte Bob ungläubig. Nein nicht Bob, Ava korregierte Peter seinen eigenen Gedanken.

"Ja. Ava. Es ist alles gut. Ich bin negativ", sagte er immernoch komplett aufgewühlt und verwirrte sie damit noch weiter.

"Was Negativ? Wieso weinst du, wenn alles gut, aber negativ ist? Ich verstehe gerade gar nichts", gab sie irritiert zu.

"Ich bin HIV negativ. Ich wollte dir das gestern schon sagen. Eigentlich sollte ich das Ergebnis erst am Montag bekommen", antwortete er und bekam die Tränen immer noch nicht in den Griff.

"Du weinst, weil du HIV negativ bist, aber das ist doch, wie du gerade gesagt hast gut", stellte Ava irritiert fest.

"Ja, sag ich doch. Alles gut!", wiederholte Peter und wischte dich erneut die Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

"Und warum brichst du dann in Tränen aus?", fragte Ava, die das Lächeln noch mehr verwirrte, nach.

"Weil ich wochenlang große Angst hatte HIV positiv zu sein", gestand Peter endlich.

Ava schluckte, hakte nachdenklich nach: "Das sind also Tränen der Erleichterung, der Freude?"

"Ja, sorry ich wollte dich nicht verwirren oder erschrecken", sagte Peter und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

"Schon okay. Aber warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, wenn du solche Angst hattest?", fragte Ava und reichte ihr aus ihrer Handtasche ein Taschentuch.

Peter nahm es an und erklärte: "Weil das nicht so einfach ist, mir ging es wie dir. Es war einfach total schwierig."

Ava nickte nur.

Peter fuhr fort: "Ich bin gestern hergekommen, um mit dir doch noch zu reden."

"Und dann hast du mich gesehen und warst abgelenkt", kombinierte Ava richtig.

"Ja klar, wer wäre das nicht? Aber du solltest wohl ins Bad, Justus sagte eben, er möchte zum Frühstück herkommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du ihm gegenüber treten möchtest", merkte Peter an, als es ihm gerade wieder einfiel. Ava brauchte vermutlich Zeit, zumindestens sollte er es selbst entscheiden, wann und wie Justus von ihr erfuhr. 

Ava schluckte, dachte kurz nach und meinte dann: "Vielleicht ist heute einfach der Tag der Wahrheiten, aber so will ich ihm dann doch nicht gegenüber treten."


	83. Wahrheiten (Bob)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe das Kapitel mehrfach umgeschrieben, wegen der Personalpronomen für Ava/Bob. Ich schreibe den Rest der Geschichte mit They statt er oder sie (their statt ihr oder sein). Das war eine schwere Geburt für mich genaueres erkläre ich am Ende.

**** **Bob******

~~~~~~Samstag der 4. Februar~~~~~~

Ava war furchtbar aufgeregt, aber auch sehr entschlossen, als they Peter gesagt hatte: "Vielleicht ist heute einfach der Tag der Wahrheiten, aber so will ich ihm dann doch nicht gegenüber treten."

Nicht so, klar. Dieses Outfit war ein wenig zu gewagt, für den normalen Alltag. Und normal wenn Justus vorbeikommt, würde they das eigene Gefühl ignorieren und so oder so Bobs Kleidung tragen. Doch jetzt sollte es nicht darum gehen, was Andere erwarten oder sehen wollen, sondern einfach nur um sich selbst sein.

Das war unglaublich schwer, doch nach zwei Minuten ruhigem Atmen und Betrachten der kompletten Kleidung war die Entscheidung getroffen. Schnell waren die Sachen zusammengesucht, ein paar Worte zu Peter und dann schnell ins Bad.

Die Schminke vom Vortag entfernen, dann schnell die Haare hochgesteckt und unter die Dusche. Nur die Extensions raus und den Nagellack entfernen und Justus würde nichts merken. 

Doch es sollte der Tag der Wahrheit werden und da war es nicht nötig, sich vorher noch zu verstellen. Also blieben Nagellack und Extensions. Heute würde Justus Ava kennenlernen, mit sehr viel Glück reagiert er genauso super wie Peter.

Peter hatte they heute morgen sogar schon mit Ava angesprochen, was ihm hoch anzurechnen war. Dad hatte das bisher noch nicht geschafft, obwohl er sich echt sehr viel Mühe gab. Nun wenn etwas so kompliziert ist, daß man selbst Monate, vielleicht Jahre brauchte, um damit zurecht zu kommen und es zu verstehen, konnte man von seinem Umfeld wohl nicht erwarten, daß die es sofort schafften. Dad machte das super und Peter war einfach nur unglaublich. 

Wie Justus wohl reagieren wird? Auch so entspannt, oder würde er länger brauchen? Der Griff zum Klebeband, das inzwischen immer im Bad war, gehörte fast schon zur Routine vor dem Anziehen. Es war total leicht sich so ein schönes Dekolleté zu machen, dennoch kam schon ein paar Mal der Wunsch oder auch nur die Phantasie auf, nach echten Brüsten.

Aber das war ein sehr schwieriges Thema. Denn wie sollte man einschätzen, ob es das Richtige war? Das war keine Sache, die man mal eben ausprobieren konnte und wenn die äußeren Rahmenbedingungen schwierig waren, dann kann man die nicht einfach wieder verschwinden lassen. Vielleicht wäre es dann wie jetzt, nur umgekehrt.

Zum Abschluss noch die Haare wieder öffnen, vorsichtig Durchbürsten und etwas Lipgloss auftragen, dann passte es wohl.

Peter hatte bereits die schweren Vorhänge aufgezogen und nur die dünnen gelassen, so daß wieder Tageslicht das Haus erhellte. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel im Flur. Der Anblick war genau richtig. Es passte. Nur die Aussicht Justus gleich so gegenüber zu stehen, war schwierig.

In der Küche hatte Peter, das Frühstück schon fast fertig vorbereitet und der Kaffee war fertig. Er strahlte dabei, so gut gelaunt, wie er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Seit Wochen nicht mehr. In den Herbstferien, nach der Downhill Tour, war das letzte Mal, daß Peter genauso gestrahlt hatte. Zumindest in der Gegenwart von their.

"Du siehst gut aus", sagte Peter etwas verlegen, als er Jeans und Bluse begutachtete. Peter sah zwar verlegen aus, aber es wirkte ehrlich. 

Es tat richtig gut, in so einem schwierigen Moment, noch eine Bestätigung zu bekommen. "Danke", sagte they und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

Ehe Peter etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür und da Peter stehenblieb erklärte Ava schnell: "Ich geh so nicht an die Tür, du musst sie öffnen."

Peter setzte sich direkt in Bewegung fragte aber: "Warum? Er sieht dich doch eh gleich."

"Und wenn es dann doch der Postbote, oder ein Nachbar ist? Falls es so ist, musst du denjenigen unbedingt abwimmeln!", erklärte Ava hektisch, bevor Peter die Tür erreichte.

Peter hielt an der Tür inne, schaute skeptisch, nickte dann aber und rief durch die geschlossene Tür: "Justus?"

"Ja. Warum machst du nicht auf, Peter?", drang Justus Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür und Peter öffnete die Tür. Doch vor der Tür stand nicht nur Justus, sondern auch Tauriel.

Ava erstarrte, damit war nicht zu rechnen, oder? Das erschwerte die ganze Situation deutlich. Peter schloss die Tür hinter den beiden und wirkte unsicher, ob dieser Überraschung. Justus begrüßte zunächst Peter freudig und sah dann erst in Avas Richtung.

Justus verharrte mitten in der Bewegung und reagierte dann gar nicht mehr. Er erstarrte genau wie Ava. Nur Tauriel hatte nichts mitgeschnitten. Sie hatte Peter zuerst ganz kurz begrüßt, dann they gesehen und war zu their gekommen und hatte Justus im Rücken. 

Tauriel kam freundlich auf Ava zu, reichte their die Hand und meinte gut gelaunt: "Hi, ich bin Tauriel, die Freundin von Justus und du musst die Schwester von Bob sein, ihr seht euch total ähnlich. Wie heißt du?"

"Ava", würgte they hervor. Die Kehle war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt. Nicht ein weiteres Wort wollte mehr über die Lippen kommen. Tauriel schien es zu irritieren, keine richtige Antwort zu bekommen und gerade als sie wieder etwas sagen wollte, sagte Justus angespannt: "Bob hat keine Schwester!"

Dabei blieb seine Mimik unbewegt. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn gerade ratterte, doch bisher war er noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

Tauriel sah verwirrt zu Justus, dann wieder zu Ava und erneut zu Justus, kam aber auch zu keinem Ergebnis.

Es war Peter, der die Situation auflöste: "Nun Justus, du wolltest Bobs Geheimnis wissen. Ich denke es ist deutlich zu sehen und schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt in die Küche. Ich habe Frühstück gemacht." Dann ging er los, griff nach Avas Schulter und schob they vor sich her, in die Küche, geradewegs zum nächsten Stuhl und setzte sich neben they.

Justus und Tauriel folgten und setzten sich an den Tisch. Tauriel, die den ersten Überraschungsmoment überwunden hatte, lächelte Ava kurz zu und wandte sich an Justus. "Warum sagst du nichts, ihr seid seit Jahren Freunde."

"Ich... weiß nicht wie - ich ...", stammelte Justus unsicher.

"Das ist ganz einfach Justus", sagte Tauriel überzeugt, "fang bei dir an. Damit, wie es dir gerade geht."

"Ich kann das nicht gut", behauptete Justus verlegen, wie man es bei ihm selten sah. Ein mahnender Blick von Tauriel traf ihn. "Ja schön... Ich bin überfordert und habe Angst wieder irgendetwas Falsches zu sagen, so wie gestern bei Peter", gab Justus zu.

"Danke Justus. Ich werte das als Entschuldigung und nehme sie an", sagte Peter sichtlich zufrieden und begann allen Kaffee einzugießen.

"Und ich entschuldige mich für eben. Ich hatte keine Ahnung und ich wusste auch nicht, daß du keine Schwester hast. Ich bin voll ins Fettnäpfchen getreten. Das tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich nun Tauriel bei Ava und lächelte aufmunternd.

"Schon gut", sagte Ava, "woher solltest du das denn auch wissen, daß ich keine Schwester habe? Wir haben uns ja erst ein paar Mal gesehen."

"Schwester! - Inspektor Cotta! und Skinny!", entfuhr es Justus, als er sich wohl gerade offensichtlich, an die Begegnungen, im Polizeirevier erinnerte und Ava nun mit großen Augen und aufgeklappten Mund anstarrte.

"Ja, ich war am Abend zuvor, den beiden zufällig begegnet, als Skinny von Inspektor Cotta abgeführt wurde", gestand Ava unsicher.

"Weiß Inspektor Cotta inzwischen Bescheid?", fragte Peter, im vollen Kontrast total locker, dazwischen.

"Nein, es gab keine weitere Begegnung, oder ein weiteres Gespräch mit Inspektor Cotta in diese Richtung", erklärte Ava.

Peter nickte locker, doch jetzt fragte Justus: "Wovon Bescheid? Ja, ich sehe wie du aussiehst, aber ich verstehe es gerade nicht, aus welcher Motivation heraus du das machst."

Es war ziemlich schwierig mit Justus Reaktion umzugehen. Klar es könnte schlechter sein, viel schlechter sogar. Es war so reserviert und distanziert. Gut, er wollte nichts Falsches sagen, aber dieses Zurückhalten von Emotionen, machte es auch unglaublich schwierig, seine Haltung einzuschätzen, war es nur Überraschung oder auch Ablehnung?

"Ist es Travestie oder Transsexualität?", hakte Justus noch genauer nach. Ava wollte antworten, aber es ging einfach gerade nicht, diese schwer zu deutende, fordernde Haltung, dieses Verlangen nach Antworten auf Fragen, das war es, was es so schlimm machte. Bei Peter war das gestern ganz anders, das war okay, aber so... So ging es nicht.

"Weder noch. Bob oder auch Ava ist nichtbinär. Das war gestern Abend das Wort. Aber Justus mach doch mal nicht so ein Druck. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung", mischte sich Peter ein

"Alles in Ordnung? Wie kannst du sagen, es wäre alles in Ordnung? Wie kannst du überhaupt so ruhig bleiben? Und ganz ehrlich nichtbinär, ich weiß nicht einmal was darüber, folglich ist es für mich nicht einfach so in Ordnung", brach es ein wenig, aus Justus heraus, zumindest sprach er schneller und in einer höheren Tonlage, als für gewöhnlich.

"Nun binär kommt aus dem Lateinischen, binarius bedeutet zweifach, in der Informatik das Binärsystem, wird nur mit den Zahlen 1 und 0 dargestellt, in der Linguistik heißt es, in zwei Teile unterteilbar. Aus dem Zusammenhang würde ich binär in weiblich und männlich unterteilen, nichtbinär wäre also ein Mensch, der sich weder als männlich noch als weiblich sieht", schüttelte Tauriel mal eben korrekt aus dem Ärmel.

Peter lachte: "Ihr passt sowas von gut zusammen. Oh Mann, das hätte auch so von Justus kommen können, aber ja so sagte es Ava gestern auch. Sie kann sich weder eindeutig männlichen noch weiblichen Geschlechts zuordnen."

Peter legte den Arm um Avas Schulter, machte their Mut mit einem Lächeln. "Und Justus es ist alles in Ordnung, weil es total egal ist, ob eindeutig oder nicht eindeutig, egal ob männlich oder weiblich. Das ist immernoch unser bester Freund, weil er ein toller Mensch ist. Groß aber nicht schlimm", stellte Peter klar 

Justus nickte. "Stimmt", sagte er, "sehr groß, aber nicht schlimm."

Das wirkte deutlich versöhnlicher auf Ava und ganz langsam senkte sich die Anspannung ein klein wenig. 

"Doch ich kann mir darunter immer noch nicht viel vorstellen, für mich ist das total abstrakt, was ist, nicht eindeutig männlich oder weiblich?", der hilflose Blick von Justus, ließ they antworten. 

"Da gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten, intersexuelle bei denen es sogar anatomisch nicht eindeutig ist, asexuelle, die weder männlich noch weiblich sind, bigender, die beides zugleich sind, genderfluid die im Wechsel mal weiblich, mal männlich sind und genderqueer, die sich ein Geschlecht haben, das nichts mit Männlichkeit und Weiblichkeit zu tun hat", erklärte Ava leise und mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme, dabei fixierte sie Justus, der sehr interessiert zuhörte.

"Und du bist?", fragte Justus endlich etwas vorsichtiger.

Ava zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete dann: "Mir noch nicht ganz sicher. Bigender oder Genderfluid? Das ist schwierig sich selbst zu finden und sich von den äußeren Einflüssen frei zu machen. Dafür brauche ich Zeit"

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen, ich finde es schon schwierig, es kognitiv zu verstehen", gab Justus zu.

"Darf ich dazu etwas linguistisches Fragen, oder wäre dir das nicht recht?", fragte Tauriel und machte es ihr so einfach, ja zu sagen.

"Ich habe mal vor ein paar Jahren etwas gelesen, daß ich damals nicht begriffen habe, es ging darum, daß für einige Menschen die den allgemeinen Geschlechterbildern nicht entsprechen, die Personalpronomen in der dritten Person Singular ein Problem darstellen, weswegen eine weitere Form, eingeführt wurde, oder werden sollte, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Sollten wir diesbezüglich irgendetwas beachten?"

"Ja They in der Singular verwendet. Aber nein, soweit bin ich noch nicht. Ich möchte nicht geoutet werden. Aber ja, es kann durchaus sein, daß ich euch irgendwann darum bitten werde."

"Okay", sagte Tauriel schlicht und Justus nickte. Justus zupfte an seiner Unterlippe, wie er es oft machte, wenn er angestrengt nachdachte.

Peter und Tauriel begannen ihr Frühstück zu Essen, Justus war, wie they, wohl noch viel zu angespannt dafür. Er dachte nach und schwieg und ganz plötzlich hatte er wieder eine Frage. 

"Wer weiß alles davon?", fragte Justus, als Tauriel und Peter fast schon fertig mit Essen waren. 

"Ihr drei, mein Dad, alle die, die ich aus dem Zentrum kenne, darunter Josh und dann noch Skinny und Angel."

"SKINNY???", wiederholte Justus fassungslos und Ava dachte jetzt explodiert Justus gleich. They erschrak und sah hilfesuchend zu Peter, der sofort Ava die Hand reichte, wie es sonst umgekehrt oft der Fall war, wenn Peter sich gruselte.

Doch es war Tauriel die Justus, irgendwie den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Sie zitierte: "Habe keine zu künstliche Idee vom Menschen, sondern urteile natürlich von ihm, halt ihn weder für zu gut noch zu böse."

Das Zitat war von Georg Christoph Lichtenberg, soweit so gut, aber was es damit auf sich hatte, war Ava unklar, denn offensichtlich hatte das mit einer vergangenen Diskussion zwischen den beiden zu tun. Denn die Antwort, die Justus Tauriel darauf gab, ließ darauf schließen. "Ja, ich habe über deinen Standpunkt nachgedacht und sage, ich finde das in diesem einen Fall echt schwierig", sagte er zu Tauriel und wandte sich dann wieder fordernd ihr zu: "Warum ausgerechnet Skinny?"

Das war wieder viel zu fordernd, Ava sah mit einem fleheden Blick zu Peter, der tatsächlich übernahm.

"Der Bänderriss kam durch das Stolpern mit Highheels, nach dem die zwei sich auf einer speziellen Party begegnet waren und Ava vor Schreck wegrennen wollte, Skinny hat sie gedeckt", fasste er kurz zusammen. 

Ava fiel es direkt auf, daß Peter erneut Ava und sie gesagt hat. Es war unfassbar wie selbstverständlich er damit umging.

"Er hat dich gedeckt?", fragte Justus ungläubig.

"Ja das hat er. Er hat mir echt geholfen, hat sich um mich gekümmert und auch bei der Begegnung beim Geschenke einkaufen, hat er nicht mal eine Bemerkung in die Richtung gemacht", bestätigte Ava nachdrücklich.

So sehr wie Justus forderndes, distanziertes Fragen es schwer machte, so leicht machte es ihr Peter, mit seiner selbstverständlichen Art damit umzugehen.

"Und Skinny ? Heißt das, er ist auch - so?, wenn er auf solchen Partys unterwegs ist?", fragte Justus bemüht ruhig.

Wenigstens ging es jetzt um jemanden Anderes, da war es deutlich leichter auf diese fordernden Fragen zu antworten: "Er ist absolut hetero. Er hat eine gute Freundin die trans* ist. Er hatte dort einen Job beim Auf und Abbau und freien Eintritt."

Wieder nickte Justus nur und sagte nichts. Das ist schrecklich, Ava fühlte sich immer noch unwohl und es sah nicht so aus, als wäre ein Ende in Sicht.

Es klingelte an der Tür und das war entgültige zuviel. Ava sprang auf, aber statt zur Haustür ging they in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

****

Zwei Stunden später klopfte es und Ava stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Their Dad nahm Ava in den Arm und hielt they fest: "Es tut mir Leid, ich habe meinen Schlüssel nicht gefunden gehabt. Ich dachte wenn du da bist... naja inzwischen habe ich ihn gefunden, er muss mir aus der Tasche gerutscht sein. Ich habe ihn unter dem Fahrersitz, in meinem Auto, gefunden."

"Schon okay, was ist mit Peter und Justus?", hakte Ava unsicher nach. 

"Sind gegangen. Peter musste zum Training, Justus auf den Schrottplatz zum Helfen und Tauriel zum Spätdienst. Ich habe mit ihnen noch etwas geredet. Sie werden es nicht weiter sagen. Peter geht damit bemerkenswert locker um. Justus ist gerade ganz schön überfordert, aber das wird, davon bin ich überzeugt. Lass ihn mal drüber schlafen und seine Gedanken sortieren und Tauriel wird ihm wohl dabei helfen", berichtete Dad. Und ganz sicher hatte er damit Recht.

"Danke, mir war das einfach zuviel geworden", sagte Ava leise und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

"Ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig", wechselte ihr Dad, ernst, das Thema und setzte sich, auf das Bett.

They setzte sich zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an, brachte aber erneut kein Wort raus. 

"Ich habe dir nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich hatte keinen beruflichen Termin, sondern war in Texas, bei deiner Mum, um noch einmal selbst mit ihr zu reden", gab er zu.

"Schon okay, ich verstehe das. Ich glaube das war wirklich besser", antwortete they und hakte nach, "was ist herausgekommen?"

"Nicht viel Neues.. Also doch, aber... Ich möchte dich eigentlich nicht, mit den Details, belasten. Ich habe gestern Abend danach noch lange mit den Eltern von Lucy telefoniert. Das Ergebnis ist, ich möchte, daß du zu einem Psychologen gehst, der dich begleitet auf deinen Weg, der vor Gericht entsprechend Gehör geschenkt bekommt, wenn er deine Interessen vertritt. Vielleicht kannst du dir mal die Psychologin ansehen, zu der Lucy geht, vielleicht kommst du genauso gut mit ihr zurecht", sagte er und ließ they dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Es war so eine Ahnung, irgendwas stimmte nicht. Vielleicht war es besser nicht nachzuhaken, aber Ava musste es doch ein wenig genauer wissen und fragte: "Weswegen? Was hat sie gesagt? Weiß sie es?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: "Nein, ich glaube auch da bräuchten wir Unterstützung. Bis jetzt denkt sie immernoch du könntest schwul werden."

"Schwul werden?", echotete they zweifelnd.

"Ja. Ich weiß, homosexuell, das ist man oder eben nicht, aber deine Mum gehört zu den Menschen, die gelernt haben, schwul werden Jungs dann, wenn sie zu weich erzogen wurden und da läßt sie nicht mit sich reden", erklärte er und legte eine Atempause ein.

"Also gibt sie dir die Schuld", erkannte Ava. Es war so oft ein Streitthema gewesen, daß Dad ihrer Meinung nach nicht richtig durchgriff und wenn man da an ihre Eltern dachte, war auch klar, woher das kam.

Wieder nickte er. "Ja, das tut sie, aber sie meint, es sei noch nicht zu spät und hat jetzt einen Antrag gestellt, daß du bei ihr leben sollst. Und sie lässt nicht darüber mit sich reden. Sie hat mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen", erklärte er und seufzte. Tränen schwammen in seinen Augen, aber er hielt sie tapfer zurück.

"Aber ich will nicht nach Texas. Ich kann nicht nach Texas!", stellte they erschrocken klar.

"Ich weiß und deswegen werden wir nächste Woche einige Termine haben, wir müssen Widerspruch einlegen, einen passenden Anwalt finden und du musst zu der Psychologin, zu einem ersten Gespräch. Okay?", meinte er entschlossen und sah they dann prüfend an.

Ava nickte, konnte die Tränen, aber nicht zurückhalten. "Warum ist das so verdammt schwer? Ich möchte doch nur ich sein", klagte they.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber egal wie schwer. Wir schaffen das!", versprach er und schloß die Arme um Avas Schultern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel war echt eine harte Nuss und das nicht weil es heftig wurde, nicht weil ich keine Ideen hatte, sondern wegen der deutschen Sprache. 
> 
> Eigentlich hätte ich gerne geschrieben, daß Bob/ Ava sich darüber freut und es als große Erleichterung sieht, daß die Freunde eine Bereitschaft zeigen daß korrekte Personalpronomen zu verwenden und es hätte mir auch die ganze Zeit schon es massiv erleichtert, zu wissen, was ich verwende statt ständig zwischen er und sie hin und her zu überlegen. 
> 
> In Kalifornien wo ja bekanntlich Englisch gesprochen wird gibt es diese Unklarheit auch nicht. Dort wird they im Singular verwendet. Keine große Sache. Der Haken ist in der deutschen Sprache gibt es das nicht. Es gibt keine einheitliche Regelung wie man über einen Menschen spricht/schreibt, dessen Geschlechterzuordnung einem unbekannt ist (ungeachtet dessen, ob man es einfach nur nicht weiß, oder derjenige nichtbinär oder intersexuell ist).  
> Zugegeben es ist nicht ganz so leicht in der deutschen Sprache wie im englischen oder im schwedischen, die das auch gut gelöst haben. Man muss für die deutsche Sprache ein paar neue Wörter einführen.  
> Die Deutschen beweisen sich diesbezüglich gerne mal wieder als engstirniges Volk. Die Sprache, generell die Tradition in allen Sparten, darf sich nicht ändern. Aber alles ändert sich. Sprache erst recht. Die meisten dieser die meinen man dürfte die Sprache nicht ändern könnten Vermutlich einen Tagebucheintrag von Goethe weder lesen noch verstehen. Damals war die Sprache anders. Veränderung ist Leben und Sprache lebt! Seit Corona gibt es im Volksmund schon wieder zig neue Begriffe die erschaffen und verbreitet wurden. Aber die Einführung eines vierten Personalpronomen stellt ein Problem da - verstehe ich nicht.
> 
> Ich bin der Meinung, daß es keinen besseren Grund gibt für Veränderung, als um Diskriminierung zu vermeiden und daß es ein Mindestmaß an Respekt wäre, Menschen nicht mit jedem Satz zu diskriminieren, den man über diesen Menschen spricht. Abgesehen davon könnte man dieses 4. Personalpronomen für die dritte Person Singular auch für Menschen nehmen von denen man es (noch )nicht weiß. Es wäre also durchaus allgemein verwendbar. (Bei Verkündungen/ Zeugenaussagen wenn die Person nicht erkannt wurde)  
> Ich hätte längst mit einem solchen Personalpronomen gearbeitet, auch wenn es inoffiziell ist, der Haken: in Deutschland existieren, mir derzeit bekannt 34!!! verschiedene Vorschläge, die Sache mit dem Personalpronomen zu lösen, die einige versuchen in ihrem Kreis zu etablieren. Ich hätte das jetzt in dem Gespräch thematisieren können, aber die Geschichte spielt in Kalifornien, da gibt es dieses Problem nicht.
> 
> Das ist die Zwickmühle: Ich wollte zum einen nicht hingehen und eins auspicken, was nun richtig wäre, das steht mir mMn nicht zu.
> 
> Andererseits ist dieser Eiertanz auch ätzend und hat etwas verwirrendes und mMn auch respektloses und da die Geschichte in Kalifornien spielt und eine der 34 Vorschläge in Deutschland der ist, das englische they einzuführen, habe ich nun diese Möglichkeit gewählt, obwohl es mir nicht so gut von der Hand geht. 
> 
> Sollte ich irgendwann mitbekommen, daß es endlich in der deutschen Sprache eine einheitliche Regelung gibt (offiziell oder inoffiziell ist mir da egal), werde ich es sehr gerne über die Geschichte anpassen und werde generell nach Abschluss der Geschichte die letzten Kapitel seit Ava eine Ahnung hat, entsprechend auf they abändern


	84. Eifersucht (Peter)

**** **Peter** ****

~~~~~~Freitag der 10. Februar~~~~~~

Peter war glänzend gelaunt. Seit der Nachricht, HIV negativ zu sein, gab es nichts mehr, was seine Laune trüben konnte. Dr Wheeler hatte mit ihm noch einmal ausführlich geredet, über STI, über Verhütung und darüber, als wie sinnvoll er es erachtet, wenn er sich in Zukunft regelmäßig aus Routine auf STI testen lässt. Waren die Termine zuvor, von Ängsten und Anspannung geprägt, konnte er diesmal locker und offen mit ihm reden.

Dazu kam Bob. Er war bis über beide Ohren verliebt, das war ihm vollauf bewusst. Dabei war es ihm völlig egal, daß Bob nichtbinär war. Egal wie Bob vor ihm stand, er hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Und nur ihre lange Freundschaft hielt ihn zurück, keine Liebeserklärung abzugeben. Doch er suchte täglich immer wieder, den kleinen Körperkontakt, den sie zum Glück davor auch schon immer hatten und genoss jeden dieser Momente so sehr, daß er meinte, vor Glück die ganze Welt umarmen zu können.

Peter hatte am Samstag noch länger mit Mr Andrews, Tauriel und Justus geredet und nach seinem Training, sich abends an den PC gesetzt und nochmal ausführlich, über alle möglichen Punkte nachgelesen, die an dem Tag zur Sprache gekommen waren. Er wollte alles richtig machen. Für Bob war das alles schon schwer genug. Dabei stieß er darauf, daß er selbst genaugenommen nicht unter bi-, sondern unter pansexuell fiel, weil es ihm komplett egal war, ob Bob nun männlich, Ava weiblich oder eben Ava nichtbinär war.

Er las über die Unterschiede, die Bob erwähnt hatte und fand einige Blogeinträge von anderen nichtbinären Menschen.

Bei diesen stieß er auch auf das Problem mit dem Pronomen. Tauriel hatte das angesprochen, doch da Bob nicht so weit war, hatte Peter sich auch damit zunächst nicht beschäftigt. Doch wenn man diesen Eintrag las, wie verletzend es sein konnte, falsch benannt zu werden und daran dachte, wie sensibel Bob bisher immer reagiert hatte, dann wurde ihm klar, wie wichtig das war und für Bob nach seinem öffentlichen Coming Out werden würde.

Peter nahm sich vor, das zu üben, seine Gedanken selbst zu korregieren, wenn es ihm auffiel und immer zu unterscheiden wer anwesend ist. Wenn alle Anwesenden Bescheid wussten, dann konsequent Ava und they und wenn ihn jemand hören könnte, der nichts davon wusste, dann konsequent Bob und er.

Doch diese Woche sahen sie sich nur in der Schule, bei Justus auf der Terrasse und in der Eisdiele, wo jederzeit jemand mithören könnte und so wurde es zum rein mentalen Training.

Avas Idee, daß er einfach mal mitkommt ins Zentrum, fand Peter von Anfang an nicht schlecht. Er war neugierig geworden und wollte gerne mal Lucy und Kiki kennenlernen. Wollte mehr Einblick bekommen, wie Ava sich bewegte, wenn er - nein they- sich sicher fühlte. Die ganze Woche, war Bob gewesen, wie sie es gewohnt waren. Peter fand es schade, aber für Justus, war es hilfreich, daß nun nicht alles auf dem Kopf stand und er Zeit hatte sich daran zu gewöhnen. Sie hatten Freitag für den Besuch im Zentrum festgelegt.

Das restliche Wochenende, würde er keine Zeit mehr haben. Er hatte am Samstag Abend ein Basketballspiel in Redding und weil die Fahrtstrecke hin und zurück an einem Tag zuviel war, würden sie dort, nach dem Spiel übernachten und nach einer morgendlichen Laufeinheit, am Sonntag Vormittag, wieder zurückfahren.

Ava holte ihn nach dem Basketballtraining am Freitag, mit dem Käfer, ab. Irgendwie war er drauf eingestellt, daß they weiblich aussehen würde und im Käfer auf ihn wartete. Doch von langen, Haaren, Make-up oder Highheels gab es keine Spur.

"Ich dachte Ava erwartet mich", meinte er gut gelaunt, als er einstieg. Tatsächlich hatte er sich darauf sogar gefreut. 

"Nein, wenn es hell ist, geh ich doch so nicht raus. Ich mache mich erst dort zurecht", erklärte Bob verlegen und fuhr los. Da war es wieder, Bob - nein Ava würde noch sehr lange brauchen. Um so wichtiger, daß er alles richtig machte, um they zu unterstützen.

Die Fahrt war nur kurz und sie parkten in einer Tiefgarage, von der aus, sie direkt ins Zentrum hinein gingen. "Die Tiefgarage ist super, aber meistens laufe ich trotzdem, die Strecke lohnt sich nicht zu fahren, erklärte Ava ihm.

Im Zentrum angekommen, begrüßte Ava eine Frau, und stellte sie ihm als Caroline vor. Sie arbeitete hier ehrenamtlich und war total offen und freundlich. Peter war sich sicher diese Frau schon mal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, aber er bekam sie einfach nirgendwo zugeordnet, so angestrengt er auch darüber nachdachte.

"Ich suche als Erstes die Toilettenräume auf. Magst du mitkommen oder vorgehen?" fragte Ava Peter, als Caroline in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollte.

Das war eine sonderbare Frage, die er so von Bob und auch sonst keinem seiner Freunde kannte. Von Kelly ja, aber dann eher an ihre Freundinnen gerichtet und wenn es an ihn gerichtet war, hieß das eher: Du hast ein Problem und ich möchte sofort mit dir unter vier Augen reden. Doch bei Ava sollte ihn dieser Satz wohl freuen, also antwortete er: "Ich komme mit."

Die Tür zu den Toiletten war mit einem unisex- Schild versehen, und irgendwer hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, künstlerisch, die ganzen Symbole aufzumalen, von denen Peter, bis vor kurzen, nur das männlich und weiblich kannte und jetzt aber auch noch das nichtbinäre und das transgendersymbol erkannte. 

Peter folgte Bob, in den großen sauberen Toilettenraum und als Ava direkt eine Kabine ansteuerte, blieb er stehen, bis Ava ihn fragend ansah und die Tür aufhielt.

Das war schon sonderbar, aber für Ava schien das schon ganz normal zu sein. Die Kabinen waren ziemlich groß und mit Klo und Pissoir ausgestattet. Ava wies ihn mit einer Geste an, auf dem Klodeckel, Platz zu nehmen, legte ihm, die schwarze Umhängetasche, auf den Schoß und begann sich die Schuhe auszuziehen.

"Sag mal, diese Caroline kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich habe aber keine Idee woher", fing Peter einfach mal ein Gespräch an.

Ava grinste und antwortete: "Ja du hast sie schon zuvor gesehen. Denk nach, vielleicht fällt es dir ein."

"Gib mir einen Tipp", verlangte Peter.

"Okay", räumte Ava ein, "Monsieur Petit."

"Ach dann war Caroline eine der Frauen, die wir observiert hatten, um zu überprüfen, ob es die Schwester von Monsieur Petit ist?", hakte er bereits triumphierend nach.

"Richtig. Weiter", forderte Ava ihn weiterhin auf.

Peter dachte nach, über die verschiedenen Frauen, die sie observiert hatten. Caroline. Ja sie waren ihr gefolgt... Langsam festigte sich ein Bild in seinem Kopf... In ein Dessousladen... und Bob war reingegangen und ewig nicht mehr herausgekommen. Peter klappte der Mund auf.

"Ich sehe schon du erinnerst dich", sagte Ava und grinste breit, zog sich den Pullover aus, darunter trug they bereits einen BH.

Peter hatte keine Ahnung, wie Ava das machte, aber es sah so echt aus, dieses weibliche Dekolleté. Doch er hatte heute morgen noch nach dem Schulsport Bob oben ohne gesehen und da sah seine Brust wieder völlig normal aus. Er durfte gar nicht so genau hinschauen, sonst würde Ava gleich sehen, wie gut ihm der Anblick gefiel. Also versuchte er bei ihrem Gespräch zu bleiben: "Du kanntest Caroline da bereits?"

"Nein, ich habe sie an dem Tag kennengelernt", antwortete Bob und stopfte sich den BH mit Einlagen aus, "Caroline hatte mir an diesem Tag gezeigt, wie man so ein Dekolleté hinbekommt, hat mir BH und Einlagen verkauft."

"Das glaube ich nicht, du hast während wir draußen gewartet haben, dich da drin einer Fremden anvertraut? Wenn du da so offen mit umgegangen warst, warum achtest du dann jetzt so sorgfältig darauf, daß dich niemand sieht?", fragte er nach dem Widerspruch und riss seinen Blick mit Gewalt von diesem schönen, fast nackten Oberkörper vor ihm, ab.

"Das war auch ganz anders. Ich wollte unbedingt einen BH kaufen, schon ein paar Tage zuvor und ich bin total gehemmt vor den Läden auf und ab gelaufen und habe mich nicht getraut. Es war einfach perfekt, ich hatte eine Ausrede reinzugehen und es gab keinen Weg zurück", erklärte Ava und zog sich auch noch die Hose dabei aus. 

Und Peter wurde es gerade immer wärmer, versuchte wie in Tauriels Lerneinheiten sich voll und ganz auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren: "Und dann?", hakte er einfach nach.

"Ich wusste genau was ich wollte, dachte ich kann einfach behaupten, für meine Freundin einen kaufen zu wollen, doch als ich im Laden stand, habe ich kein Wort rausgebracht. Caroline hat mich sofort durchschaut-", berichtete Ava und legte Bobs Kleidung zusammen.

"Nun, wenn sie hier arbeitet, hat sie da vermutlich einen Blick für", sagte Peter und war verdammt froh, daß die Tasche aus der Ava gerade sich Kleidung, Stiefel und ein Täschchen rausnahm, den Blick auf seine Körpermitte verdeckte. Soviel gab das Gespräch nicht her, als daß er ignorieren konnte wie sexy Ava aussah, nackt bis auf ein paar Dessous, direkt vor ihm. Er konnte es gar nicht verhindern, eine Erektion zu bekommen.

"Ja Caroline selbst ist hetero, aber ihre Schwester ist eine Transfrau und da hat sie viel mitbekommen und dann wollte sie sich in diese Richtung engagieren. Sie hat mich hierher eingeladen", erklärte Ava weiter und packte, immernoch fast nackt, die Kleidung von Bob, in die Tasche.

"Verstehe", meinte Peter nur. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er darauf antworten sollte und zum Ablenken, war es längst zu spät. Also beobachtete er wie Ava sich Rock, Stiefel und ein ziemlich knappes Oberteil anzog. Mit Kleidung war they auch nicht wirklich weniger sexy als in Dessous.

They schnappte sich die Tasche, schien Peters Errektion, die seine Hose ausbeulte nicht zu bemerken und Peter reagierte schnell und redete sich raus: "Da ich gerade hier bin, würde ich schnell noch das Klo für seinen eigentliche Verwendungszweck benutzten."

"Okay, ich brauche eh noch eine Weile am Spiegel", sagte Ava und ging hinaus. 

Am Spiegel, verdammt! Er hatte gehofft sich schnell einen runterholen zu können, um sich etwas Befriedigung zu verschaffen, bevor er Ava, die ganze Zeit, in diesem heißen Outfit, sehen musste. So wartete er nur bis nichts mehr zu sehen war, spülte, folgte Ava zu den Waschbecken und Spiegeln und wusch sich die Hände. 

Ava war bereits fast fertig mit Schminken, sehr wenig diesmal, nicht so wie letzte Woche, dafür aber mit einem knallroten Lippenstift, der Peters Blick wie magnetisch anzog. Die Haare dagegen ließ they einfach so, wie sie waren. 

Der Gemeinschaftsraum strahlte eine große Gemütlichkeit aus und an einem Tisch saß Caroline, zusammen mit einem Mädchen, das am weinen war.

Ava hastete direkt hin und legte den Arm um sie. "Hey Lucy, was ist los?", fragte they mitfühlend.

Das war also Lucy, von ihr hatte Peter ein paar Mal schon gehört und hatte sie kennenlernen wollen. Er hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt. Sie sah einfach wie ein Mädchen aus. Ziemlich natürlich, hübsch, sogar mit einer weiblichen Silhouette. Sie könnte auch eine Freundin von Kelly sein. Selbst jetzt wo er bereits wusste, daß sie als Junge geboren wurde, konnte er nichts maskulines an ihr finden.

"Danny hat mich gefragt, ob ich mal mit ihm ausgehen würde", schluchzte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg. 

"Und du hast nein gesagt?", vermutete Ava und streichelte Lucy tröstend den Rücken. Lucy nickte sagte aber kein Wort, sondern brach erneut in Tränen aus.

Peter fühlte sich gerade ein wenig Fehl am Platz. Einen unpassenderen Moment konnte man wohl nicht erwischen, um sich kennen zu lernen. Doch als er sich umsah, was er sonst machen könnte, lud Caroline ihn mit einer Geste ein, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Ava hatte Lucy im Arm, die bitterlich weinte bis die Tür aufging und eine große, schlanke, blonde Frau eintrat und zu ihnen kam. Sie hockte sich vor Lucy, nahm ihre Hand und sagte behutsam: "Ich habe Dr Parker erreicht. Sie kann den nächsten Termin verschieben und du kannst direkt mit ihr reden. Caroline fährt dich. Okay?"

Lucy nickte weinend und ging dann mit Caroline und der anderen Frau zusammen raus. Ava verabschiedete sich von ihr zuvor kurz und versprach heute Abend noch bei ihr vorbeizukommen. 

"Darf ich fragen, was daran so schlimm ist, wenn Danny fragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgeht?", fragte er Ava, als sie alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückblieben. 

Ava goß sich einen Kaffee ein und bot ihm auch etwas an, er nahm aber nur ein Wasser, ehe they antwortete: "Danny ist ein Heterojunge aus ihrer Klasse, in den sie sich vor ein paar Wochen verliebt hat."

Peter trank ein Schluck und überlegte, warum man deswegen weint, kam aber nicht zu einem Ergebnis, Freudentränen waren es definitiv keine. "Ich sehe gerade das Problem nicht", gab er zu.

"Wann ist denn der passende Moment seinem Freund zu sagen, daß man biologisch kein Mädchen ist und einen Penis hat, beim ersten Date, oder beim zweiten oder wenn es was Festes ist, oder erst vor dem ersten Mal?", fragte Ava ziemlich sachlich und doch hatte es etwas zynisches. 

Zugegeben, das war schon ein etwas heftiges Thema, beim ersten Date. Aber andererseits konnte es doch nur richtig sein, von Anfang an ehrlich zueinander zu sein, als er das sagte schüttelte Ava traurig den Kopf und erklärte: "Mag sein, aber das ist nur die eine Seite. Lucy hat es schon erlebt, daß sie es sagen musste und danach an der kompletten Schule geoutet und massiv gemobbt worden ist. Innerhalb von drei Wochen musste sie nicht nur die Schule verlassen, sondern auch mit ihren Eltern umziehen. Das war vor einem Jahr, daraufhin sind sie hierher gezogen."

"Das ist natürlich schlimm, aber das muss diesmal nicht wieder genauso sein", meinte Peter nachdenklich.

"Stimmt, aber die Gefahr ist groß und Lucy hat schon zehnmal die Schule wechseln müssen, wegen ähnlichen Situationen", berichtete Ava.

"So oft?", fragte Peter und bekam jetzt einen Eindruck, wie allesbestimmend das war.

"Ja, dabei ist der Unterschied zu einem anderen Mädchen nur nackt zu erkennen, aber wenn es doch jemand mitbekommt- irgendwer macht wohl immer Probleme. Beleidigungen oder Unterschriftensammlung, daß sie die Schultoiletten nicht aufsuchen darf, sind die Folge."

"Aber warum? Das ist doch nichts Schlimmes. Gut ich war zugegeben auch irritiert, als Monique Carrera sich als Transfrau zu erkennen gegeben hat, aber deswegen hätte ich sie niemals beleidigt oder ein Problem damit, das gleiche Klo zu benutzen."

"Ja, du nicht, meine Mum dagegen schon. Sie wäre auch eine, die Fragen würde, wie man die normalen Kinder, vor ihr schützt", sagte Ava, eindeutig bitter. 

Peter konnte das nicht fassen, klar Mrs Andrews war konservativer gewesen, aber sowas? Er erinnerte sich sehr wohl, als sie sie vor Jahren, das erste Mal, vom Polizeirevier abholen musste und Justus gemeint hatte, man müsse auch mal ein Risiko eingehen, wenn man als Detektive erfolgreich sein wollte. Da war sie richtig wütend und meinte, ihre Väter sollten sie mal alle drei tüchtig übers Knie legen, um ihnen die Flausen aus dem Kopf zu treiben. Doch das war natürlich nie geschehen. Mrs Andrews würde doch kein Mädchen Bloßstellen und diskriminieren. Oder? "Weißt du das, oder vermutest du das nur?", fragte er unsicher bei Ava nach.

"Ich weiß es, ich habe gestern mit ihr telefoniert", antwortete Ava immer noch bitter.

"Erzählst du mir davon?", fragte er they behutsam.

"Ja es war ein betreutes Gespräch mit Dr Parker", gab Ava an.

"Die gleiche Dr Parker zu der Lucy jetzt geht?", fiel Peter direkt auf und sprach es an.

"Ja genau. Lucys Eltern haben sie meinem Dad empfohlen, sie ist Psychologin und betreut überwiegend Jugendliche", informierte Ava ihn.

"Ist es nicht ein wenig überzogen, wegen Liebeskummer direkt zum Psychologen?", fragte Peter überrascht.

"Nein bei Lucy nicht. Normalerweise wirkt Lucy total stark, erwachsen und abgeklärt, kannst du dir jetzt vermutlich nicht vorstellen. Sie schwächelt selten, aber wenn dann geht es ihr auch richtig schlecht. Sie hat sich einmal selbst verletzt, wir wissen das alle, sie geht auch damit hier offen um. Wenn es ihr so schlecht geht, dann bringt sie einer umgehend zu Dr Parker, bevor sich sowas wiederholt", erklärte Ava betroffen.

"Das tut mir wirklich Leid und warum gehst du nun zu Dr Parker?", wollte Peter noch dringender wissen.

"Mein Dad möchte daß ich Unterstützung bekomme, während der Scheidung. Mum möchte mich nach Texas holen", erzählte Ava wieder mit diesem bitteren Unterton.

"Nach Texas??", wiederholte Peter erschrocken. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, daß Ava nach Texas umzog.

"Ja aber das will ich nicht. Dr Parker soll helfen, meine Interessen zu vertreten", machte Ava vehement klar.

"Ich würde dich auch nicht gehen lassen", sagte Peter energisch und Ava lächelte endlich wieder.

Sie beendeten ihr Gespräch an der Stelle, als Lindsay, so hieß die zweite Betreuerin hier, zurück kam. Danach ging es heiterer zu. Peter lernte so einige Leute im Laufe des Nachmittags kennen: Kiki, Brian, Jo, Matt, Ally und Emma. Alle waren sie nett und vermutlich hatte jeder von ihnen eine Geschichte, doch die blieben heute zum Glück unerzählt. Für heute reichte es. Sie spielten Karten, Scharade, erzählten Witze und Ally regte dann an zu singen. Es war wirklich toll. Doch am Abend erkannte Peter Josh wieder, der gerade angekommen war.

Josh näherte sich Ava von hinten, schlang die Arme um Avas Hüften, drückte Ava ein Kuss auf die Wange und begrüßte they mit den Worten: "Hey, Schönheit. Freu mich dich zu sehen. Wie sieht es aus Lust heute Abend mit mir mitzukommen?"

Und Peters Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war als träfe ihn ein Faustschlag. Ja er hatte gewusst, daß zwischen Ava und Josh was lief, aber Ava sagte zu ihm, es sei keine Liebe, sie seien kein Paar und er hatte sich das dadurch auch nicht so vorgestellt. Peter hatte gedacht, es wäre wie bei ihm und Marc es gewesen war. Ein normaler, freundschaftlicher Umgang abgesehen vom Sex und nicht dieses heftige Flirten. 

Er hätte nie gedacht, wie grausam die Eifersucht, an ihm nagen könnte, während er beobachtete, wie Ava mit roten Wangen antwortete, daß they zu Lucy gehen würde und Josh mit den Fingerspitzen, die nackte Haut an Avas Seiten streichelte.

"Kommst du nochmal mit zu den Toiletten?", fragte Peter und zog die Reißleine, den Anblick hielt er nicht mehr aus. Er kam sich dabei ein wenig albern vor und erinnerte sich selbst an Kelly, aber es ging einfach nicht.

Ava löste sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln und einem Kuss, aus Josh Umarmung und verließ mit ihm zusammen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ava verstand wohl ziemlich deutlich, daß er nicht wirklich, nicht alleine auf Toilette gehen, sondern reden, wollte und ging mit ihm nicht zu den Toiletten, sondern in ein leeres Besprechungszimmer. Peter wollte zwar mit Ava reden, aber was er sagen wollte, wusste er überhaupt noch nicht.

Ava sah ihn verständnislos, aus diesen großen Augen an und mit den roten Lippen an und ehe er sich selbst davon abhalten konnte, legte er seine Hände in Avas Nacken und küsste they intensiv, mit all den Emotionen, die gerade in ihm durcheinander wirbelten. Sein Herz hüpfte wie verrückt, in seiner Brust und als er Avas Zunge an seiner spürte, strömte kurz pures Glück durch ihn, doch dann fiel ihm ein, daß das nicht sein durfte. Ava war tabu....

Mit schlechtem Gewissen löste er den Kuss, haspelte schnell: "Entschuldigung." Sofort darauf, ohne Ava richtig anzusehen, drehte er sich um und rannte davon.

****

"Du hast was?" fragte Justus nochmal nach.

"Ich habe Ava geküsst!", gestand Peter, ein weiteres Mal und ließ sich in der Zentrale auf die Couch fallen.

"Wie kommst du dazu Bob zu küssen?", fragte Justus irritiert und irgendwie klang es auch tadelnd.

"Ich glaube die Eifersucht ist komplett mit mir durchgegangen", erklärte er und schämte sich dafür.

"Wieso denn Eifersucht? Auf wen und warum?", fragte Justus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen weiter nach. Scheinbar war Justus mal wieder überfordert.

"Auf Josh.. Ach Justus, ich- Josh hat Ava angemacht und auch, wenn sie kein Paar sind, da läuft was zwischen denen und da sind eben wohl mit mir die Pferde durchgegangen", gab er kleinlaut zu.

"Das heißt du bist in Bob verliebt?", wollte Justus sich vergewissern.

"Ja, ich glaube schon", räumte er vorsichtig ein.

"Du glaubst?", hakte Justus aber nach. Wie immer wollte er es ganz genau wissen.

"Ja. Nein. Ach verdammt. Ja bin ich", gab er schließlich offen zu. Leugnen hätte jetzt eh keinen Sinn mehr gemacht.

"Oh, das ist jetzt echt ein Problem", erkannte Justus sofort.

"Ich weiß! Ava ist Tabu", seufzte Peter unglücklich.

"Seit wann?", fragte Justus.

"Seit wann was?", hakte Peter verwirrt nach.

"Seit wann bist du in Bob verliebt?", präzisierte Justus seine Frage.

"Ach da ist schon länger so eine leichte Schwärmerei gewesen, seit Kelly Schluss gemacht hat. Bob ist halt nicht erst seit kurzem so süß und das habe ich so richtig wahrgenommen, als ich meine Bisexualität angenommen habe und letzte Woche, als Ava vor mir stand, da war das total überwältigend. Ja, ich war total überrascht von Ava. Das war etwas was mir niemals eingefallen wäre, aber ganz ehrlich, ich sehe Ava an und sehe nur Perfektion", sprach es Peter zum ersten Mal aus.

"Deswegen warst du so wenig geschockt?", erkannte Justus.

"Ja kann sein. Ich war aber eh völlig neben der Spur, total übermüdet und verquer. Ich wache auf, weil ich etwas gehört habe, steh auf, das Licht geht an und vor mir steht Ava, unbeschreiblich schön und keine Ahnung, alles andere wirkte so unwichtig und blieb unwichtig", erklärte er.

"Das klingt fast wie Liebe auf dem ersten Blick, was du da erzählst", meinte Justus dazu.

"Es hat sich auch ungefähr so angefühlt, glaube ich", meinte Peter, der froh war, daß Justus nicht wütend war, sondern ihm zuhörte.

"Und wie stellst du dir das jetzt vor? Wie soll das zwischen dir und Bob weitergehen?", fragte er sachlich.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht gefährden, aber wenn ich Ava oder meinetwegen Bob, wenn dir das noch lieber ist, sehe, dann schwebe ich auf Wolke 7 und ich kann einfach überhaupt kein Problem sehen. Ava ist der tollste Mensch überhaupt", sagte Peter.

"Und wie sieht Bob das?", wollte Justus wissen.

Doch Peter hatte keine Antwort darauf. Er zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, wir haben nicht darüber geredet", gab er zu.

"Ich denke ihr habt euch geküsst. Und was war danach?", fragte Justus.

"Ich habe kapiert, was ich gerade getan habe, habe mich umgedreht und bin davongelaufen", erklärte Peter kleinlaut.

"Warum läufst du immer weg, in solchen Situationen? Das ist doch nicht effektiv", hakte Justus nach. 

Klar irgendwie hatte Justus ja Recht, aber so einfach ist das nun mal nicht. "Keine Ahnung. Das ist ein Reflex", antwortete er vage.

"Und jetzt?", wollte Justus von ihm wissen.

"Wie gesagt, ich möchte auf keinen Fall die Freundschaft gefährden... doch der Kuss war wohl ziemlich deutlich. Ich warte einfach ab, ob eine Reaktion kommt und welche. Dann werde ich mir spontan was einfallen lassen müssen", antwortete er etwas hilflos.

"Wann fahrt ihr nach Redding?", fragte Justus, als wollte er das Thema wechseln.

"Morgen früh um sieben", antwortete Peter mechanisch.

"Vielleicht ist es nicht verkehrt, wenn ihr beide erst mal zwei Tage Zeit habt, bevor ihr darüber redet", gab Justus zu bedenken.

"Ja vielleicht", stimmte Peter zu. Vielleicht stimmte das. Bestimmt sogar, nichts überstürzen sondern, ganz sachlich damit umgehen.


	85. Grübeln (Justus)

**** **Justus** ****

~~~~~~Samstag der 11. Februar~~~~~~

Justus fand alles nur noch schwer und fühlte sich ständig, nur noch überfordert. Er hatte das Gefühl, er kam nicht mehr hinterher. Ein Gefühl, das ihm bisher fremd war.

Das Peter bisexuell ist, war für ihn keine große Sache, aber seit ihrem Gespräch an Silvester, war doch noch einiges hinzugekommen. Peters andauernde Angst vor HIV, die Information, daß damals wohl noch mehr nicht so gelaufen ist, wie es sein sollte und jetzt hatte sich Peter auch noch in Bob verliebt....

Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen sollte. Schlimmer noch, er wusste nicht einmal, was er dazu denken sollte.

Denn Bob das war zudem, ja das viel größere Thema. Er fragte sich was er eigentlich gedacht hatte, was Bobs Problem war. Er wusste es nicht, aber definitiv nicht das.

Er hatte nie ein Problem gehabt mit solchen Dingen, er hatte schon einige Lesben und Schwule kennengelernt und auch eine Transfrau hatte er mal kennengelernt. Das war für ihn nie eine große Sache gewesen. 

Doch es war etwas anderes, ob man Jemanden gerade kennenlernt, von dem man dann erfährt, daß er homosexuell ist, oder wie im Fall Monique Carrera, früher mal ein Mann war. Oder ob jemand, von dem man dachte, man würde ihn sehr gut kennen, sich outete und man sich plötzlich fragt, ob man denjenigen wirklich so gut kannte, wie man dachte.

Dadurch wurde irgendwie die Freundschaft in Frage gestellt und er hatte immer gedacht, egal was passiert, diese Freundschaft hätte Bestand. Und jetzt stellte Bob seine Identität und auch noch ein Stück weit Justus' Weltbild in Frage und Peter und Bob schienen kurz davor zu sein, ein Liebespaar zu werden. 

Peter war ein Phänomen, wie locker er, im Gegensatz zu ihm, damit umgehen konnte, als ob das nichts wäre. Dabei hatte er bei Monique Carrera deutlich irritierter reagiert, als er selbst. Es war irgendwie beruhigend zu sehen, daß selbst Mr Andrews, trotz aller Toleranz und Unterstützung, seine Schwierigkeiten damit hatte und nicht wie Peter ständig von Ava und sie sprach, oder seit Neuestem sogar they sagte.

Er war nicht der Einzige der Zeit brauchte, sondern Peter war der Einzige, der keine brauchte. Okay und Tauriel hatte nur wenige Minuten gebraucht, aber das war ja auch was anderes, sie kannte Bob ja kaum. Das war, wie es bei ihm mit Mrs Carrera war. Es war einfach okay, weil da viel mehr Distanz war. Außerdem schien es Tauriel leichter, in ihren Denkmustern das binäre System zu verlassen, während er grundsätzlich gerne alles in entweder oder zuordnete. 

"Menschen sind eben keine Computer, sondern sind generell nicht binär, Es gibt nicht nur gut und böse, oder weiß und schwarz, klein und groß, sondern auch jede Menge anderes dazwischen und nun kennen wir Jemanden, der zwischen weiblich und männlich anzuordnen ist", hatte sie gesagt und rein logisch war das schon richtig, aber so schnell konnte er das diesmal nicht übernehmen. Schon gar nicht bei Bob. Doch Bob zuliebe würde er es schaffen, wenn er noch etwas mehr Zeit bekam.

Wenigstens ging Bob damit nicht total extrovertiert um, so daß ihm die Zeit blieb, sich darauf einzustellen, umzudenken...

Justus seufzte, in einer Stunde mussten sie schon wieder aufstehen und er lag schon wieder, die halbe Nacht wach und grübelte. Tauriel drehte sich um, sie war ebenfalls wach und fragte: "Warum schläfst du denn schon wieder nicht?"

"Ich glaube, da bahnt sich etwas zwischen Bob und Peter an und ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll", erklärte er.

"Das ist doch schön, habe ich auch schon bemerkt, das knistert regelrecht zwischen den beiden", meinte sie und grinste.

"Ich finde den Gedanken gerade gar nicht schön", erwiderte Justus darauf und fühlte sich unverstanden.

"Warum nicht?", hakte Tauriel nach.

"Die beiden sind Freunde. Seit der Schulzeit sind wir drei beste Freunde, wenn die beiden jetzt miteinander Rummachen oder ein Paar werden, würde sich an der Freundschaft etwas verändern, wenn sie sich trennen ist vermutlich keine Freundschaft danach mehr möglich", erklärte er ihr seine Sorgen.

"Veränderung ist nicht immer schlecht", konterte Tauriel schlicht.

"Wenn sie eine Freundschaft kostet schon", entgegnete Justus.

"Justus! Veränderung gehört dazu. Goethe sagte mal: "Man sieht die Blumen welken und die Blätter fallen, aber man sieht auch Früchte reifen und neue Knospen keimen. Das Leben gehört den Lebendigen an, und wer lebt, muß auf Wechsel gefaßt sein."", zitierte sie streng.""

" ""Aber-", wollte Justus was entgegensetzen." "

" ""Nein, nichts aber, Justus! Die Veränderung ist doch längst da, in dem Moment, in dem sich die Gefühle der beiden zueinander verändert haben, ist die Veränderung eingetroffen. Und wenn nicht diese Veränderung eingetreten wäre, dann eine Andere, ob das dann besser wäre, wäre fraglich. Liebe ist doch etwas Gutes!", widersprach sie und ließ keinen Widerspruch daran zu." "

" ""Mir wäre es dennoch lieber, wenn sich nichts verändert hätte", maulte Justus etwas kleinlaut." "

" ""Konfuzius sagte: "Wer ständig glücklich sein möchte, muß sich oft verändern"."""" "

" " " ""Na toll... Gibt es irgendwas wozu du keine Weisheit parat hast?", schmollte Justus, wahrscheinlich nervte es ihn, weil sie Recht hatte." " " "

" " " "Tauriel lachte und antwortete: "Zugegeben nicht soviele."" " " "

" " " ""Wie wäre es dann mal, mit einem Zitat zum Thema Bestand?", forderte Justus ein wenig genervt, wobei Tauriels Lachen auch schon wieder etwas versöhnliches hatte." " " "

" " " "" "Auf der Welt ist kein Bestand, Wir müssen alle sterben, Das ist uns wohlbekannt!" sagte Georg Büchner", zitierte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen." " " "

" " " ""Was für eine unbefriedigende Antwort. Hast du auch mal was positives zum Bestand?, maulte Justus weiter." " " "

" " " ""Nein, denn Veränderung ist Leben, Bestand ist Tod", antwortete sie direkt." " " "

" " " ""Sagt wer?", bohrte Justus etwas eingeschnappt nach." " " "

" " " ""Ich!", antwortete Tauriel." " " "

" " " ""Oh! Aber wenn man doch glücklich ist, ist es doch normal, daß man sich wünscht, daß es dann Bestand hat", brachte Justus ein." " " "

" " " ""Es kann aber nichts Bestand haben! Schau mal, du bist jetzt glücklich, aber sollte das alles nun Bestand haben? Willst du wirklich jetzt ewig in der Highschool bleiben? Sollen Tante und Onkel ewig arbeiten, Bob und Peter ewig Single bleiben? Nur damit sich für dich nichts verändert?", hielt Tauriel ihm seinen Fehler vor." " " "

" " " ""Nein natürlich nicht!", gab Justus widerwillig zu." " " "

" " " ""Dann gewöhn dich daran, daß sich alles irgendwann, irgendwie verändert. Veränderung muss ja auch nicht schlecht sein, aber ja manchmal ist das so, aber meistens, weiß man das eh erst hinterher", forderte sie." " " "

" " " ""Vermutlich hast du Recht, mir ist die Freundschaft eben wichtig", erklärte er." " " "

" " " ""Das verstehe ich gut. Aber das bedeutet noch nichts für dich. Zu der Freundschaft zu dir ändert sich deswegen nichts und bei den beiden, hat es sich bereits verändert. Es ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen und jetzt ist es ihre Aufgabe, einen Weg zu finden, mit dem sie glücklich werden. Und wenn die beiden verliebt sind, kann es nur richtig sein, wenn sie zusammen kommen. Ob sie irgendwann sich wieder trennen und wieder nur Freunde sind, oder ob sie irgendwann heiraten und bis sie alt sind glücklich miteinander sind, oder ob sie sich irgendwann trennen und komplett zerstreiten, kann jetzt noch keiner wissen. Aber das kann auch passieren, wenn sie aus Angst um ihre Freundschaft ihre Gefühle zueinander unterdrücken, aber vermutlich sind sie dann beide erstmal unglücklich. Sei einfach ihr Freund und lass die zwei mal machen", sagte Tauriel bestimmt." " " "

" " " "Justus dachte nach. Sie hatte vermutlich Recht. Wie sie so oft Recht hatte. Es war überhaupt nicht möglich die Zukunft vorrauszusagen, vor allem nicht da zwischenmenschliche Gefühle so viele unbekannte Variablen aufwiesen und er war bei diesem Gefühlkram eh nicht so gut wie Andere, wie Peter und Tauriel..." " " "

" " " ""Was glaubst du: Passen die beiden nun besonders gut oder überhaupt nicht zusammen?", fragte er nach ihrer Einschätzung." " " "

" " " ""Natürlich besonders gut, denn die beiden kennen sich schon lange, kennen die Stärken, Schwächen, Macken des Anderen. Sie haben gemeinsame Interessen, Freunde und vor allem lieben sie sich und dann spielt der Rest eh eine untergeordnete Rolle", stellte sie ihre Sicht der Dinge dar, "wegen dem nichtbinären, ich denke das ist für dich die Kernfrage, vermute ich, daß Bob oder Ava sich viel freier entfalten kann, mit einem bisexuellen Partner. Also Jemand, der sich sowohl zu männlichen als auch zu weiblichen Partnern hingezogen fühlt, sprich zu Ava und zu Bob, wenn es weiterhin wechselt. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, das ist besser, als einen hetero- oder homosexuellen Partner, der vielleicht ab einen gewissen Punkt, an seine Grenzen stößt und ihn bewusst oder unbewusst in eine Richtung drängt."" " " "

" " " "Nun dieser Argumentation hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen, es klang logisch, aber auch darüber, würde er noch nachdenken müssen. "Und Peter?", fragte er Tauriel." " " "

" " " ""Peter kommt doch super klar. Er hat keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit der Thematik. Ich würde sagen er ist pansexuell und da es für ihn keinen wirklichen Unterschied macht, gibt es für ihn auch kein Problem und ich könnte mir auch vorstellen, daß es ihm dadurch besonders leicht fällt, außerhalb des binären Systems zu denken. Generell ist mir beim Lernen aufgefallen, daß er nicht so binär denkt wie du, was ihm das Lernen etwas erschwert. Er ist viel emotionaler und er zieht bei jeder Gelegenheit nicht nur eine oder zwei Möglichkeiten in Betracht sondern ganz viele."" " " "

" " " ""Peter denkt anders als ich?", fragte er irritiert nach." " " "

" " " ""Ja klar, das ist dir doch bestimmt schon aufgefallen, wenn nicht achte mal drauf", meinte sie lächelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss. " " " "

" " " ""In fünf Minuten klingelt der Wecker, kommst du mit in den Stall oder möchtest du versuchen, noch eine Runde zu schlafen?", wechselte sie das Thema." " " "

" " " ""Ich komme mit, ich habe soviel im Kopf, ich schlafe ja doch nicht", antwortete er und küsste sie zärtlich." " " "

" " " ""Just, tu mir einen Gefallen", sagte sie nachdem sie ihren Kuss gelöst haben, "am Dienstag ist Valentinstag-"" " " "

" " " "Erschrocken sah er sie an, sie hatte gesagt, sie macht sich nichts aus solchen Tagen und hatte daher nur eine ganze Kleinigkeit für sie." " " "

" " " ""Keine Sorge, nicht das was du gerade denkst. Ich wollte nochmals zu Bob und Peter zurück, bereite dich mal innerlich darauf vor, daß die beiden spätestens am Dienstag ein Paar sind", gluckste sie amüsiert." " " "

" " " ""Wieso, wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Justus irritiert." " " "

" " " ""Meiner Einschätzung nach ist für die beiden der Tag bedeutsamer, als für uns beide. Sie sind kurz davor ein Paar zu werden, aber davor gibt es nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten, Peter ist in Redding und Montag ist Schule, und am Dienstag ist Valentinstag und wir sind alle zusammen, bei der Geburtstagsfeier von Marc."" " " "

" " " ""Ich weiß gar nicht, ob Bob überhaupt mitkommt. Er hat Marc ja noch gar nicht kennengelernt", zweifelte Justus." " " "

" " " "Tauriel grinste breit: "Oh er wird. Ganz sicher!"" " " "


	86. Ende und Anfang (Bob)

****Bob****

~~~~~~Sonntag der 12. Februar~~~~~~

Der Kuss war so schön! Und dann war Peter weggerannt. Ava konnte nicht hinterher, nicht so und vielleicht sollte man auch wissen, was man sagen sollte, oder wollte. Doch das wusste they nicht.

Bisher dachte they immer, es gäbe keine Chance, doch dieser Kuss sagte etwas gänzlich anderes. Es gab vielleicht doch eine Chance. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.

Eigentlich war they sich ziemlich sicher, was der Kuss am Freitag zu bedeuten hatte und wusste, daß die eigenen Gefühle auch schon lange eindeutig waren, aber das hieß nicht, daß Peter dazu stand und ein Irrtum, eine kurze Verwirrtheit, war auch nicht ausgeschlossen, aber sie mussten es wohl klären. Doch Ava hatte Angst davor, Angst vor Enttäuschung, Angst danach Abstand zu brauchen, wollen oder halten zu müssen, Angst um ihre Freundschaft.

Das Peter weggerannt war, das war für Peter keine allzu ungewöhnliche Reaktion. Es unterstrich eigentlich nur wie ernst es war. Ernst weil er die gleichen Gefühle hatte, oder weil er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, den er bereute und nicht wusste, wie er es sagen sollte?

Doch selbst wenn, er die gleichen Gefühle hatte, ganz so einfach war es auch dann nicht. Was war mit ihrer Freundschaft? Würde die kaputt gehen jetzt? Konnte man eine Beziehung führen und gleichzeitig befreundet sein? Oder musste er sich entscheiden? Oder war es schon länger mehr? Oder war bereits alles kaputt? 

Woher hatte Skinny eigentlich sofort gewusst, daß da was war? Skinny war bisher der Einzige, der bemerkt hatte, daß they mehr für Peter empfand. Warum eigentlich? Was hatte ihn das merken lassen? Wusste Skinny mehr als them? Oder entging ihm da nur weniger, so wie Justus, bei ihren Fällen nie etwas entging.

Ava hätte irgendwie sehr gerne mit Skinny geredet. Skinny sagte ihm nie einfach das, was er hören wollte, sondern sagte immer das, was er gerade dachte und dabei sprach er es klar und deutlich aus und hatte auch noch Recht. Es war bei Skinny immer ziemlich einfach.

Skinny hatte gesagt, they solle aus dem Satz, seines Dads raushören, daß their Dad ihn liebt und ja Skinny hatte Recht behalten. Dad stand hinter them.

Skinny hatte gemeint, they solle seinen Freunden von Ava erzählen, daß es dann leichter würde, daß sie es akzeptieren würden und auch das stimmte.

Ava würde Skinny gerne fragen, woher er wusste, daß da was war und überhaupt, ob da was gehen könnte und was they nun tun sollte. Doch they hatte auch gar keine Zeit, they musste sich um Lucy kümmern und so war Ava am Freitag Abend nur kurz in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgegangen, um sich zu verabschieden und war in den Toilettenraum, um sich wieder umzuziehen und dann mit dem Käfer, zusammen mit Kiki, zu Lucy zu fahren und hatte sich den restlichen Tag und den Samstag um Lucy gekümmert. In Gedanken immer wieder bei dem Kuss und den vielen verwirrenden Fragen.

****

Ava klingelt an die Tür. Einmal, zweimal und gerade wollte they enttäuscht aufgeben, da klirrte Glas in der Wohnung und they klingelte ein drittes Mal.

"Jaja, ich komm ja schon", hörte Ava es hinter der Tür motzen und stapfende Schritte kamen näher.

Die Tür ging auf und Skinny stand vor Ava, nur in Unterhosen, mit zerzausten Haaren, Augenringen und mehreren Knutschflecken vor them. "Du? Ist gerade unpassend", wollte Skinny Ava gerade abwimmeln, doch they schob sich an ihm vorbei, in den Flur.

"Nur kurz bitte", sagte they dabei und es traf Ava fast der Schlag. Es roch nach Rauch, Bier, Schweiß und Sex, überall standen auf den Abstellflächen leere Flaschen herum, die meisten davon waren Bierflaschen, dazwischen Schalen mit Kondomen und Aschenbecher. Auf dem Fußboden lagen überall Kleidungsstücke verteilt dazwischen benutzte Kondome, heruntergefallene Gegenstände, die niemand aufgehoben hatte und Chips, die Jemand verstreut hatte.

Kommentarlos schloß Skinny die Wohnungstür hinter ihm und kam dann zu ihm. "Ich hatte mich gerade schlafen gelegt, wir haben heute Nacht eine Party geschmissen."

"Sieht mehr nach Orgie, als nach Party aus", sagte Ava laut, als their Blick auf Angel fiel, deren Körper auch einige Knutschflecken zierten, die gerade komplett nackt, aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, und dort wohl auch nicht alleine war und nun schnell ins Bad verschwand.

"Das eine schließt das Andere nicht aus. Also gut, komm mit", meinte Skinny.

Skinny ging vor in die Küche und rief: "Schiebt euern Arsch hier raus! Ich habe U18 Besuch!"

Ava sah noch wie ein Paar auseinander ging, der Typ fluchte und war gerade dabei, seinen harten Penis wieder in die Boxershorts zu stecken und sie - musste Jo sein - und hatte keine Chance die Errektion in dem knappen Spitzenhöschen zu verstecken und versuchte es mit der Hand. Beide eilten sie, peinlich berührt, aus der Küche hinaus und schlossen die Küchentür hinter sich. Skinny bot Ava mit einer Geste einen Stuhl an und zündete sich zunächst eine Kippe an, bevor er sich ihm Gegenüber setzte. 

"Also, was kann nicht warten?", forderte er Ava auf.

"Woher wusstest du, daß ich Interesse an Peter habe?", fragte Ava direkt.

"Scheiße, ist das dein Ernst. Wegen so was-?", fuhr Skinny genervt hoch.

"Bitte!", flehte Ava und schaffte es, daß Skinny mitten im Satz aufhörte. 

"Ja gut, bin ja jetzt eh wach. Weil ihr beide noch nie normal wart. Wie ihr aufeinander hängt, wie du ihm Händchen hälst, wenn er sich gruselt, wie er alles, mitten in der Nacht, stehen gelassen hätte, als ich ihn anrief, oder als er dich getragen hat, wirkte das auch sehr intim. Weiß nicht, in meinen Augen passt das irgendwie. So und jetzt du. Was ist daran so wichtig?"

"Peter hat mich geküsst und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll", erklärte Ava schüchtern.

"Ey- da wüsste ich was. Du stehst auf, bewegst deinen Hintern hier raus, gehst zu ihm und redest mit ihm darüber", sagte Skinny spitz.

"Geht nicht", widersprach Ava.

"Und warum nicht?", hakte Skinny nach.

"Er ist in Redding und außerdem ist er nach dem Kuss weggelaufen, ohne was zu sagen", erklärte Bob.

"Typisch Shaw! Aber was soll ich dir jetzt sagen? Warum kommst du damit ausgerechnet zu mir?", kommentierte Skinny die Erklärung.

"Weil du mir schon ein paarmal geholfen hast, weil du einfach Klartext redest, ohne lange zu überlegen, was ich hören möchte", erklärte they.

"Du willst Klartext?", fragte Skinny herausfordernd.

"Ja", antwortete Ava direkt.

"Okay kannst du haben, weiß Peter inzwischen von Ava?", fragte er weiter herausfordernd.

"Ja", bestätigte Ava.

"Hey, gut! Das nenn ich mal einen Fortschritt. Vor oder nach dem Kuss?", hakte Skinny weiter nach.

"Vor", antwortete Ava.

"Gut", meinte Skinny zufrieden, "wann kommt Peter zurück?"

"Heute Abend."

"Also dann gehst du heute Abend zu ihm und schnappst ihn dir", forderte ihn Skinny breit grinsend auf.

"Einfach so?", fragte Ava unsicher.

"Ja, einfach so", blieb Skinny ganz selbstverständlich dabei.

"Aber -", warf Ava zweifelnd ein.

"Nix aber!", beharrte Skinny.

"Und was ist wenn es ein Irrtum war?", warf Ava dennoch ein.

"Ein Irrtum?", echote Skinny

"Was, wenn der Kuss, nichts zu bedeuten hatte?", sprach they ihre Zweifel aus.

"Ja nee ist klar", höhnte Skinny mit beißenden Sarkasmus, "ich geh auch ständig zu Freunden, küsse sie und renne danach weg, weil es nix zu bedeuten hat."

"Also du meinst ich habe eine echte Chance, obwohl ich-?", wollte Ava wissen, wieso klang das bei Skinny alles so einfach?

"Jaa, ich habe nur keine Ahnung, ob er den Arsch in der Hose hat, dazu zu stehen, das siehst du, wenn du zu ihm gehst. Entweder er lässt dich nicht mehr gehen oder er gibt dir nen Korb, darauf läuft es eh hinaus, ganz egal wie kompliziert ihr das, mit einem ewigen drumherum Gequatsche und jeder wartet ab was der Andere macht, es hinauszögert. Top oder flop!"

"Und was mache ich wegen Josh?", fiel Ava noch ein.

"Ich denke ihr seid nicht zusammen?", fragte Skinny verständnislos.

"Sind wir auch nicht, aber-", wollte Ava gerade anfangen, their Unsicherheiten zu erklären.

"Boa ey, dann geh runter, sag, das war es und geh heute Abend zu Peter. Was ist daran so schwer?", meinte Skinny sichtlich genervt.

"Ich möchte Josh nicht-", wollte Ava weiter erklären.

"Ihr fickt miteinander und seid kein Paar. Keine Rechtfertigung nötig. So ist das eben, wenn einer nicht mehr will, dann war es das. Wenn du Peter willst, musst du zuvor Josh abservieren. Angel ist nicht annähernd so spießig wie ihr es seid und wie du siehst, macht sie auch einiges mit. Aber, wenn ich mir eine zum Ficken warmgehalten hätte, als wir zusammen kamen, für den Fall, daß sie nein sagt, hätte sie mir vermutlich die Augen rausgekratzt. Zu Recht!", stellte Skinny unmißverständlich klar.

Nun zugegeben Skinnys Worte waren, mal wieder, unangenehm direkt gewählt, aber so gesehen, es war wohl richtig so. Irgendwie half es weiter. Ava nickte "Danke", sagte they.

Skinny zog noch einmal an seiner Kippe , drückte sie im vollen Aschenbecher aus und stand auf.

"War's das? Dann schmeiß ich dich jetzt raus, für meine Partys musst du noch erst etwas älter werden und ich hab genug. Ich geh jetzt pennen!", beendete Skinny ihre Unterhaltung.

Ava nickte und stand auf, folgte Skinny zur Tür. Davor standen Angel und Jo, beide nun mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet und beide sahen verlegen aus. Skinny schnappte sich Angel, hob sie hoch und sie kicherte, während sie die Beine um Skinnys Hüfte legte, ehe sie rief: "Sorry Bob. Ich wollte dich vorhin nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."

Doch ehe Ava antworten konnte, hing Skinny mit seinen Lippen, schon an ihrem Hals und sie hatten das Schlafzimmer erreicht, die Tür öffnete Angel mit einer freien Hand und bevor die Tür wieder zu geschlagen wurde, rief Ava hinterher: "Alles gut." 

Ava wollte gerade die Wohnungstür öffnen, als Jo they noch ansprach. "Ich hoffe ich hab dich mit meiner Erscheinung nicht erschreckt", sagte sie ziemlich verlegen.

"Nein hast du nicht", sagte Ava beruhigend.

"Sicher?", hakte Jo noch einmal nach.

"Ganz sicher! Danke Jo", meinte Ava mit einem Lächeln nun.

"Wofür?", hakte Jo verwirrt nach.

"Du hast mir schon ganz schön geholfen", meinte Ava freundlich.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß wir uns schon mal begegnet wären", zweifelte Jo.

"Sind wir uns auch noch nicht", bestätigte Ava ihre Zweifel.

"Wie könnte ich dir dann geholfen haben?", hakte sie verwundert nach.

" Du hast mir indirekt geholfen. Skinny erwähnt dich jedesmal, wenn er mir den Kopf gerade rückt, wenn ich mal wieder keine Ahnung habe, was ich tun soll. Er nennt dich gerne, als gutes Beispiel sozusagen", erklärte Ava.

"Ach, wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?", fragte Jo irritiert, aber nun auch grinsend.

"Du bist du selbst und ich bin noch auf dem Weg, ich zu sein, so wie ich bin und nicht so, wie Andere mich haben wollen", erklärte Ava.

"Dann bist du-?", fing Jo unsicher an und wartete darauf, das Ava den Satz für sie beendete.

"Ich bin Ava und ich bin nichtbinär", gestand they sehr leise.

"Verstehe", sagte Jo verständnisvoll. "Skinny und ich haben uns kennengelernt, da waren wir 18, wir haben beide rebelliert, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Davor habe ich auch mehr Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Es ist nicht leicht, aber du schaffst das schon!", sagte sie freundlich und lächelte dabei.

"Danke", sagte Ava ein weiteres Mal und verließ Skinnys Wohnung.

Es war drei Stockwerke tiefer nur, Ava lief die Treppen langsam hinunter, um sich zu überlegen, ob they gerade im Begriff war, das Richtige zu tun.

They klingelte an Joshs Tür. Im Gegensatz zu Skinny, dauerte es nicht lang und die Tür wurde geöffnet. 

Josh schaute Ava aufmerksam an und nickte, bevor er beiseite trat und die Tür hinter Ava schloß.

"Du kommst um mir zu sagen, daß du nicht mehr kommen wirst", stellte Josh sachlich fest, obwohl Ava noch nichts gesagt hätte.

"Woher-?", fing Ava irritiert an.

"Ich bin nicht blöd, Ava, ansonsten hättest du vorher angerufen und du hättest deine Tasche dabei", zählte Josh auf.

Ava nickte und sagte: "Stimmt, das bist du nicht. Es tut mir Leid."

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Das ist okay so. Ich mag dich gerne, ich finde es toll, mit dir zu flirten und der Sex war gut, aber ich liebe dich nicht und du mich auch nicht. Das wissen wir beide schon die ganze Zeit."

"Ich komme mir trotzdem mies vor", gab Ava zu.

"So ein Quatsch, das brauchst du nicht, werde du einfach mit Peter glücklich. Es war doch klar, irgendwann verliebt sich einer von uns und beendet unser Abenteuer."

"Woher weißt du-?", fing Ava erneut eine Frage an.

Doch Josh unterbrach they: "Es war nicht zu übersehen. Er war unglaublich eifersüchtig, als ich dich begrüßt habe und wollte mit dir alleine reden. Das alleine hätte schon gereicht, um mir zu zeigen, daß da was zwischen euch ist. Ich gönne es euch. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

"Das ist lieb, aber wir sind nicht oder noch nicht zusammen", erklärte Ava.

"Wieso das denn nicht? Ich dachte deswegen bist du weg-"

"Nein. Ich war bei Lucy, das war keine Ausrede. Peter war auch gestern nicht da und ich musste auch erstmal darüber nachdenken. Ich möchte heute Abend, wenn er zurück ist, mit ihm reden", erklärte Ava.

"Du machst alles richtig. Das wird. Ich hoffe wir können auch weiterhin noch Freunde bleiben, ich denke wir werden uns auch weiterhin noch im Zentrum sehen-", meinte Josh ein wenig unsicher.

"Na klar", bestätigte Ava.

Josh lächelte zufrieden und meinte: "Dann ist gut. Ich bin gleich noch mit ein paar Freunden verabredet und muss gleich los."

"Verstehe. Ich geh dann jetzt", sagte Ava ein wenig unsicher und ging zur Tür.

"Ich wünsche dir wirklich viel Erfolg heute Abend. Ich komm noch mit runter, wenn ich mich beeilen kann ich dich noch nach Hause fahren", bot Josh an und verließ mit ihm zusammen die Wohnung. Anscheinend war wirklich alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen beiden.

"Nicht nötig, ich bin heute mit dem Käfer da und ich möchte auch noch woanders hin", lehnte Ava zufrieden ab.

****

"Jetzt aber nicht mehr lange, Bob. Schließlich ist morgen wieder Schule", meinte Mrs Shaw nach einer freundlichen Begrüßung.

Das hatte Ava sich selbst zuzuschreiben. They hatte lange gezögert, zu Peter zu gehen, um mit ihm zu reden. They meinte nur: "Selbstverständlich. Ich muss ja morgen genauso früh raus."

Mrs Shaw nickte freundlich und ging vor zu Peters Zimmer und klopfte an. Sie wartete bis Peter sie mit einem ja hereinließ. Irgendwie kam Ava das, bei den Shaws, neu vor. Bisher hatte they immer das Gefühl gehabt, platzte Mrs Shaw, grundsätzlich ohne zu klopfen rein.

"Du kannst dann Schluss machen für heute, Peter. Ich frage dich morgen ab. Bob ist hier. Ich gebe euch zehn Minuten, aber dann wird es Zeit. Morgen ist schließlich Schule", sprach Mrs Shaw Peter von der Tür aus an und trat beiseite, um Ava vorbei ins Zimmer zu lassen.

Peter sah ihm entgegen, deutlich verunsichert. Nun, das war wirklich nicht verwunderlich. "Bob-", sagte Peter nur und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Jetzt war eindeutig they am Zug. They sah zurück zur Tür, die Mrs Shaw tatsächlich, auch wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte. "Das ist neu, oder?", fragte they, um sich einen kurzen Aufschub zu verschaffen.

"Ja. Vor zwei Wochen ist sie hereingeplatzt, als Marc und Alec gerade am Knutschen waren, seitdem hat sie es endlich verstanden, daß ich inzwischen ein Alter habe, wo man anklopfen sollte", erklärte Peter und sah they immer noch herausfordernd an.

"Ich würde die zwei auch gerne mal kennenzulernen", meinte Bob und setzte sich auf Peters Bett. 

Peter hatte in der Zwischenzeit sein Schulbuch zugeklappt und eingepackt und setzte sich dann zu ihm. "Kein Thema. Aber du bist nicht hier, um mit mir einen Smalltalk zu führen, richtig?", sprach er es aus.

"Richtig", gab Ava zu.

"Sondern es geht um Freitag."

"Ja. Ich habe nachgedacht, Peter. Und - Ich habe Josh gesagt, daß ich mich nicht mehr mit ihm treffen werde-"

"Wegen mir?", fragte Peter und konnte nicht verbergen, daß ihm diese Vorstellung gefiel.

"Ja schon", gab Bob verlegen zu. Eigentlich war es furchtbar schwierig, doch Peters Strahlen machte es wieder viel leichter. They setzte gerade nicht die Freundschaft aufs Spiel, denn Peter freute sich darüber ehrlich und würde sich garantiert nicht deswegen abwenden.

"Das freut mich, also.. Heißt das was ich gerade denke?", fragte Peter und wirkte ein klein wenig unsicher.

"Was denkst du denn?", fragte Ava herausfordernd.

"Das du dir vorstellen kannst, mit mir zusammen zu sein, als Paar", sprach es Peter sehr direkt, ohne weitere Spielereien aus.

Ava nickte und bestätigte: "Ja, ich kann mir das vorstellen. Ich habe etwas Angst davor, daß es schief geht, davor daß unsere Freundschaft, das dann nicht aushält, aber ich... Ich würde es trotzdem probieren wollen."

Peter lächelte weiterhin, stand auf und kam wieder auf Ava zu. Es war wie am Freitag Peters Hände im Nacken, die warmen, weichen Lippen auf their Lippen. Das Herz schlug so schnell, daß das Blut durch die Ohren rauschte und alles drumherum unwirklich erschien. Ava hielt diesmal Peter fest, an seinem Hosenbund fest, diesmal würde they ihn nicht noch einmal weglaufen lassen.

"Ich habe auch Angst, daß unsere Freundschaft das nicht aushält", gestand Peter, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte.

"Dann lass es uns langsam angehen", schlug Bob vorsichtig vor.

"Wie keine große Verkündungsparty morgen in der Schule?", flachste Peter und wurde gleich wieder ernst. "Am Dienstag ist Valentinstag und Marc hat Geburtstag. Wie wäre es wenn wir die Party dort, als unser erstes Date sehen?", schlug Peter vor und bekam dabei richtig rote Wangen.

"An sich klingt das gut, aber ich bin doch gar nicht eingeladen", erklärte Ava.

"Marc ist garantiert einverstanden, wenn ich ihm sage, ich habe eine Begleitung dabei. Justus und Tauriel sind ebenfalls eingeladen, aber wenn es dir lieber ist, dann frage ich ihn."

"Ja das wäre mir lieber", bestätigte Ava und gab Peter einen Kuss, den sie wohl beide gerne intensiviert hätten, doch es klopfte erneut und sie lösten sich stattdessen wieder.

"Es ist wirklich schon spät, Bob. Ich würde dich dann jetzt bitten zu gehen."

"Okay, wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Schule. Gute Nacht Peter", verabschiedete sich Ava möglichst unauffällig vor Mrs Shaw.


	87. Valentinstag (Peter)

****Peter****

~~~~~~Dienstag der 14. Februar~~~~~~

Peter kam in die Küche. Er hatte sich gerade fertig gemacht für die Geburtstagsfeier von Marc. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde bevor er aus dem Haus gehen wollte, um erst Ava, dann Justus und Tauriel abzuholen und wollte seiner Mum noch helfen, die Obstspieße zu machen, die er mitnehmen wollte.

"Du siehst richtig gut aus. Erzähl!", forderte seine Mum ihn auf, als er zu ihr kam und sah, daß sie nahezu fertig war.

"Was soll ich dir erzählen?", fragte Peter ahnungslos nach und setzte sich zu ihr in die Küche an den Tisch.

"Du strahlst doch nicht, seit Tagen ständig so, weil du zu Marcs Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen bist", sagte seine Mum gut gelaunt.

"Es ist eben alles gut aktuell", antwortete er zufrieden.

"Du bist verliebt", stellte sie fest und sah ihn neugierig an.

"Ja", gab er zu.

"Und in wen?", fragte sie unverblümt neugierig.

"Das ist kompliziert, ich fürchte dazu kann ich dir nichts sagen", meinte er ausweichend.

"Vielleicht sagst du mir wenigstens, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist?", hakte sie ein wenig enttäuscht nach.

"Das ist leider in diesem Fall auch ein wenig kompliziert", antwortete er etwas hilflos.

"Was ist daran denn kompliziert?", fragte Dad der überraschend in der Tür stand.

"Nun weil beides nicht so ganz stimmt. Es ist so, ich habe mich in einen nichtbinären Menschen verliebt", erklärte er.

"Ooh - okay", sagte sein Dad lediglich und nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank.

"Nichtbinär? was bedeutet das denn schon wieder?", fragte seine Mum dagegen hilflos und machte noch abschließend Folie um die Platte mit den Spießen.

"Ezra Miller ist zum Beispiel nichtbinär", sagte sein Dad so ganz locker, als wäre es für ihn, das Normalste der Welt.

"Achja, ich erinnere mich, ist schon eine Weile her, als wir uns über Ezra Miller unterhalten haben. Ezra legt Wert darauf, daß Ezra weder als er, noch als sie bezeichnet wird. Richtig?", fragte seine Mum, nun bei seinem Dad nach. Es klang zwar faktisch ziemlich sicher, aber sie sah dennoch ziemlich verwirrt aus.

"Richtig", bestätigte sein Dad nickend und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

"Und du hast jetzt ein Date mit einem nichtbinären Menschen, habe ich das so richtig verstanden?", hakte sein Dad interessiert nach.

"Ja, das stimmt. Marc war einverstanden, daß ich eine Begleitung mitbringe", erklärte er seinem Dad. 

Seine Mum stand auf und entschuldigte sich, sie müsse ins Bad. Peter glaubte ihr nicht und sah ihr ein wenig enttäuscht nach.

"Gib ihr einfach etwas Zeit, das wird schon", forderte sein Dad zuversichtlich.

"Meinst du?", fragte Peter verunsichert.

"Ja klar. Deine Mum ist ein guter Mensch, eine tolle Mutter. Doch sie braucht, bei solchen Dingen, manchmal ein wenig Zeit, zur Gewöhnung, die musst du ihr schon zugestehen", erklärte sein Dad.

"Wie lange, glaubst du, braucht sie?", wollte Peter wissen.

"Ich denke, wenn ich mit ihr heute Abend rede, ein wenig das Thema bespreche, dann wird sie bis du Zuhause bist, es kaum erwarten können, zu wissen, wie das Date gelaufen ist", meinte sein Dad mit einem Zwinkern.

"Meinst du wirklich?", hakte Peter nach.

"Ja, ich kenne, abgesehen von meinen Eltern, niemanden so lange und so gut, wie deine Mum. Sie ist ein guter Mensch, sie will niemanden diskriminieren, aber wenn ihr etwas fremd ist und es nicht einordnen kann, dann geht manchmal die Phantasie mit ihr durch. Sobald sie ein wenig Realität reinbekommt, ist aber auch alles ganz schnell wieder in Ordnung", antwortete sein Dad überzeugend.

"Danke und für dich ist das kein Problem?", suchte Peter noch einmal die Bestätigung.

"Nein Peter. Ich habe jeden Tag gleich mit einer ganzen Reihe an besonders ausgefallenen Menschen zu tun. Ich glaube, ich habe alles schon einmal gesehen und habe gelernt mit Allem umzugehen. Solange die Menschen nett und sympathisch sind, habe ich keine Probleme mit ihnen. Und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, daß dein Date nett und sympathisch ist", versicherte er.

"Ja, das ist they", bestätigte Peter. Immerhin kannten seine Eltern Bob schon ewig und mochten ihn. Solange sie kein grundsätzliches Problem damit haben, dürfte es kein Problem damit geben, daß Bob erkannt hat nichtbinär zu sein. Ob Junge oder nichtbinär, they war schließlich immernoch der gleiche Mensch.

"Na klar. Kelly war zwar manchmal etwas zickig, aber an sich, war sie ein nettes Mädchen, Marc ist definitiv auch total sympathisch. Ich vertraue dir und habe keinen Zweifel, daß they auch nett ist. Und jetzt schnappst du dir diese Spieße, holst dein Date ab und machst euch einen schönen Abend. Um elf bist du dann bitte wieder Zuhause, okay?", forderte sein Dad ihn auf.

"Danke Dad", sagte Peter, umarmte ihn kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Peter war früh dran, um Ava abzuholen. Er kam gleichzeitig mit Mr Andrews an und betrat mit ihm gemeinsam das Haus. Ava begrüßte ihn, trotz der Anwesenheit von Mr Andrews, mit einem Kuss, was Peter sehr freute. Gestern hatten sie sich nur in der Schule sehen können und über nichts offen reden können und so wusste Peter nicht, ob Ava mit them Dad geredet hatte.. 

Was ihn dagegen störte, war daß er den Verdacht hatte, daß Ava genauso aussah, wie in der Schule, aber nicht weil they das wirklich so wollte, sondern aus Unsicherheit heraus.

Peter löste das ein bißchen weniger konfrontierend und sagte nur:" Dann hol mal deine Tasche und die Getränke, dann können wir ja los, oder?"

Doch Ava machte große Augen: "Meine Tasche brauch ich nicht, glaubst du wirklich, ein paar Flaschen Cola und Eistee sind ausreichend?", antwortete Bob - nein Ava aber so wie they gerade aussah, war es manchmal schwer, bei Ava und they zu bleiben- und wollte wohl vom Thema ablenken.

"Ja klar, wir bringen alle sowas mit. Das hat Marc sich so gewünscht und weswegen brauchst du deine Tasche nicht?", antwortete er zunächst und kehrte einfach wieder zum wichtigeren Thema zurück.

"Ich kann da doch nicht im Kleid hin! Just und Tauriel werden dort sein und dann auf der Party, ich kenn doch kaum einen", sagte Ava ein wenig hilflos.

"Ja und im Castro District kanntest du auch keinen und auf der Party wird es so ähnlich. Marc ist schwul, Alec auch, die laden doch niemanden ein, der mit sowas Probleme hat und Just weiß doch Bescheid. Du nimmst deine Tasche definitiv mit! Wir können fragen, was Just und Marc dazu sagen und dann entscheidest du dort! Schließe es bitte nicht von vorne herein aus", konterte Peter sicher.

"Ich kann doch da nicht hingehen und fragen, ob ich -", wollte Ava widersprechen, aber Peter ließ they nicht aussprechen.

"Aber ich kann und ich werde, ich möchte daß du einfach du selbst bist!", entgegnete er bestimmt.

"Aber-", warf Ava erneut ein, nur um sofort wieder unterbrochen zu werden.

"Ich liebe dich und ich helfe dir, ich bin für dich da. Versprochen!", sagte Peter eindringlich.

Ava nickte und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch, ehe they antwortete: "Ich dich auch. Danke, dann muss ich noch was vorbereiten."

"Den Bewegungsmelder, mache ich direkt aus, aber die Vorhänge ziehe ich erst vor, wenn es dunkel wird. Ich möchte vorher gerne noch etwas Licht haben", warf Mr Andrews ein. "Wann seid ihr zurück?"

"Kurz vor elf, ich muss um elf Zuhause sein", antwortete Peter für Ava und Ava ging endlich their Tasche holen.

Mr Andrews war mit der Zeit direkt einverstanden und wünschte ihnen viel Spaß auf der Party.

Kaum waren Justus und Tauriel, in Santa Monica, zu ihnen in den MG eingestiegen, wollte Peter, die offene Frage, für Ava, in Angriff nehmen und hoffte, das Justus einfach nur das Richtige antwortete: "Justus, macht es euch etwas aus, wenn Ava sich auf der Party umzieht und dann so dort rumläuft, wie es für they sich richtig anfühlt?"

"Ähm nein", antwortete Justus zögerlich. Tauriel sagte dagegen sehr entschieden: "Natürlich nicht!"

"Danke, aber wenn das für dich zuviel ist Just, dann-", meinte Ava wieder deutlich gehemmt.

"Nein, Bob. Das ist nicht zuviel! Sorry, ich sollte wohl auch langsam Ava sagen. Die Schonzeit für mich, muss wohl jetzt vorbei sein. Konfrontiert mich. Ich muss mich richtig dran gewöhnen. Ich glaube das geht besser, wenn ich dich auch so sehe. Peter hatte die ganze Zeit mit allem Recht und hat es im Gegensatz zu mir richtig gemacht", widersprach Justus.

Justus sagte, daß er alles die ganze Zeit richtig gemacht hatte. Das musste er sich im Kalender notieren, das war unglaublich!, dachte Peter grinsend und war rundum zufrieden.

"Wir haben gar nicht darüber gesprochen, wann ihr wieder zurückfahrt", wechselte Tauriel das Thema.

"Wir müssen um elf wieder Zuhause sein", antwortete Peter. 

"So spät?", rief Tauriel überrascht und erschrocken. Dann erklärte sie: "Damit habe ich gar nicht gerechnet. Ich soll eigentlich schon um halb zehn Zuhause sein, weil morgen Schule ist, bis zehn würde ich auch noch ausreizen können, ohne allzu viel Ärger zu bekommen, aber -" 

"Du brauchst nichts auszureizen, wenn du um halb zehn zuhause sein sollst, dann setzen wir euch, auch um halb zehn ab. Und ich geh dann noch eine Stunde mit zu Ava, das ist schon okay", winkte Peter beruhigend ab.

Marcs Party war nett und mit vielleicht dreißig Leuten, auch noch gut überschaubar. Wie Peter es nicht anders erwartet hatte, waren die anderen Freunde von Marc ebenfalls offen und nett und es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis Ava bereit war, sich erst ein wenig und dann immer mehr zu verändern, bis they fast so aussah, wie vor elf Tagen, als they ihm, mit dem aufregenden Outfit, entgültig den Kopf verdreht hatte.

Ja ein paar Leute reagierten irritiert zunächst, waren dann aber sehr neugierig von einer positiven Art und Peter war froh, daß es Ava scheinbar bestärkte.

Marc mochte Ava jedenfalls sehr gerne, und während Alec und Tauriel über Sprachen fachsimpelten, schwärmten Marc und Ava ihnen von San Francisco vor. Sie beschlossen auf Justus Vorschlag hin, in den nächsten Ferien, zusammen, für ein paar Tage nach San Francisco zu fahren. 

Justus wurde tatsächlich generell deutlich lockerer und hatte erstaunlich gut aufgenommen, daß sie beide jetzt tatsächlich zusammen waren. Peter hatte die Vermutung, daß Tauriel, da einen großen Anteil hatte, daß er so viel entspannter damit umging, als Peter es nach ihrem Gespräch am Freitag noch eingeschätzt hatte.

Viel zu früh mussten sie sich von der Party verabschieden, aber die Fahrt von Pasedena nach Santa Monica zu Tauriel dauerte eine Weile und er wollte sein Versprechen ihrgegenüber halten und sie pünktlich nach Hause zu fahren und andererseits war ja auch die Aussicht, noch ein wenig Zeit alleine mit Ava zu verbringen, sehr verlockend.

Und tatsächlich flirteten und flachsten sie viel intensiver herum, nachdem sie für die letzte Wegstrecke alleine im MG saßen.  
"Ich könnte dich auch einfach, über die Schwelle tragen", flachste Peter gerade, als er den MG in die dunkle Einfahrt der Andrews lenkte.

"Oh ja, ich fand das ziemlich gut, als du mich zu Dr Alvez getragen hast", gestand Ava mit einem breiten Grinsen und sah ihn regelrecht herausfordernd an.

"Achja?", hakte Peter nach und stellte den Motor ab.

"Oja!", bestätigte Ava.

Peter machte die Nachtbeleuchtung des MGs aus, dann öffnete er die Tür, stieg aus, schloß die Tür, ging um seinen MG herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür und zog Ava direkt in seinen Arm hoch. Nicht so wie das letzte Mal. Stattdessen zog er they, aus der Umarmung, mit den Händen auf Avas Po hoch, so daß sich they mit den Beinen rechts und links an seiner Hüfte klammerte.

Ava kicherte, schloß die Tür vom MG nebenbei und Peter küsste they intensiv und lief dabei die paar Schritte zur Haustür. 

Ava löste den Kuss. "Wenn uns jemand sieht", flüsterte they unsicher und kramte aus der Handtasche den Schlüssel heraus.

"Wer denn? Seit ihr den Bewegungsmelder immer ausmacht, ist euer Eingangsbereich so dunkel, da können nur Katzen und Eulen etwas erkennen und die interessieren sich nicht für uns", erklärte Peter und küsste Ava ein weiteres Mal. Ava erwiderte den Kuss und Peter lehnte sie leicht an der Haustür ab , um es Ava gleich leichter zu machen, vom Arm aus, die Haustür aufzuschließen und gerade, als es am Schönsten war, ging die Tür auf und Peter stolperte, mit Ava auf dem Arm, in das Haus der Andrews rein.

Es war nicht Mr Andrews, der die Tür geöffnet hatte, sondern es waren seine eigenen, beiden Eltern und wer gerade am überraschtesten in der Runde war, war kaum zu sagen. 

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte Mr Andrews, der als Erstes seine Sprache wieder fand und die Tür hinter ihnen schloß. "Ich dachte, ihr würdet erst in einer Stunde zurück kommen, wie ausgemacht."

Ava schluckte, brachte kein Wort heraus, sah sich hektisch um, krallte sich in Peters Schulter und erstarrte. Also übernahm Peter und antwortete, während Mr Andrews ging, um die Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer zuzuziehen: "Tauriel muss morgens früh raus, wir sind alle zusammen mit einem Auto gefahren, deswegen dachten wir, ich könnte vielleicht noch mit rein kommen."

Mr Andrews nickte verlegen. Ava löste sich langsam aus der Schockstarre und stellte sich unsicher wieder auf die eigenen Beine.

"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er nun seine Eltern, die zunächst verwirrt und nun zunehmend neugieriger Ava anschauten. Ava fand das sehr deutlich unangenehm.

"Wir haben von der anstehenden Scheidung gehört und dachten wir besuchen Bill einfach mal", erklärte seine Mum freundlich.

"Nun verstehe ich das jetzt richtig, ihr zwei seid zusammen und Bob ist nichtbinär?", fragte sein Dad nun gerade heraus.

Da leugnen völlig zwecklos an dieser Stelle wäre, antwortete Peter genauso gerade heraus: "Ja, Ava ist nichtbinär und wir sind jetzt zusammen und ihr kennt they bereits ziemlich gut."

Sein Dad freute sich vermutlich, über die klare Antwort, nickte zufrieden und sagte schlicht: "Okay."

Seine Mum sah immer noch Ava an, freundlich und warm, wenn auch immernoch sehr irritiert, doch Ava konnte keinen Blickkontakt aufnehmen, wollte vermutlich Mal wieder in einem Kaninchenloch verschwinden. 

Vielleicht war es einfach weibliche Intuition, denn seine Mum wusste, daß wenn gerade einer hier wirklich überfordert war und Hilfe brauchte, dann war es Ava, viel mehr noch, als sie selbst. Sie überwand ihre Überraschung und Zweifel, legte Ava die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte aus dem Nichts heraus: "Du siehst total hübsch so aus, das Kleid steht dir gut."

Ava schaute nun fassungslos hoch in Mrs Shaws Gesicht und begegnete einem zaghaften Lächeln, sagte aber immernoch nichts.

Seine Mum fragte ernst: "Seid ihr zwei glücklich miteinander?"

"Ja sind wir", antwortete Peter direkt und gab Ava einen Kuss, auf die Wange. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, was als nächstes kommen würde und war seiner Mum dafür sehr dankbar. Ava nickte und überwand sich zu einem leisen: "Ja."

Seine Mum nickte zufrieden und sagte tatsächlich: "Das ist das Wichtigste!" 

Sein Dad machte einen Vorschlag: "Also angesichts der neuen Situation, würde ich sagen, die zwei gehen ins Bad und dann schlafen und du lädst uns doch noch auf einen Schnaps ein, Bill."

"Ausgezeichnete Idee, Henry", stimmte Mr Andrews erleichtert zu.

"Ich darf hier übernachten?", vergewisserte sich Peter lieber nochmal, bevor er sich zu früh freute.

"Es sei denn du möchtest nicht", meinte sein Dad breit grinsend und legte den Arm um Mum. Auch seine Mum nickte und schaffte es ein Lächeln hinzubekommen, vielleicht etwas steif noch, aber Peter hatte kein Zweifel, daß sie bis spätestens morgen sich damit angefreundet hatte.

"Danke. Gute Nacht Mum, gute Nacht Dad", sagte Peter glücklich, nahm sie beide kurz in den Arm und ging nach einem weiteren Gute Nacht in Mr Andrews Richtung, mit Ava in their Zimmer.

ENDE


End file.
